Un peu plus de ciel et d'enfer
by pilgrim67
Summary: Un écrivain paumé, un kiné et un bébé. "Ne me dites pas qu'il ne pense pas à moi, en ce moment. Ce morceau était notre morceau. Draco rêve forcément de moi. Nos âmes s'unissent dans les notes cristallines si nos corps sont séparés. La musique ment, enjolive, comme les mots mentent. Surtout dans les romans. Ou alors la musique et les mots disent la vérité, et c'est la vie qui ment.
1. Chapter 1

**Un peu plus de ciel et d'enfer**

**Voilà, c'est mon cadeau de Noël, en trois étapes. Un petit air de déjà vu…**

**Vous avez été tellement nombreux à me la réclamer, alors je vous l'offre, à vous qui avez toujours cru en moi.**

_Changer la fin. Changer le début. _

_Tout balayer, effacer, et tout réécrire, voilà ce qu'il faudrait. C'est si simple. Il n'y a qu'à taper sur les touches, et l'histoire se réécrit, sur l'écran, sous nos yeux. Magique. _

_Ligne 1, colonne 1 : « Le bébé a encore toussé, cette nuit. Longtemps »._

**Chapitre 1**

**Bécotide et ventoline**

**POV Draco**

Le bébé a encore toussé cette nuit. Longtemps.

Astoria et moi nous sommes levés alternativement, pour le moucher et lui donner ses médicaments, et ce matin je suis crevé. Je me lève avec difficultés et je me traîne jusqu'à la douche pendant qu'elle lui donne le biberon.

Le flot chaud me fait du bien, et le gel douche achève de me réveiller.

Je rentre dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle lui fait faire son rot. Les joues du bébé sont rouges, son souffle est rauque, et je plonge le nez dans mon café, espérant, bien naïvement, éviter ce qui m'attend.

- Draco, c'est ton tour, aujourd'hui, me lance-t-elle, légèrement agressive.

- Pfff…mais le kiné est en vacances, tu le sais bien.

- Je sais…trouves-en un autre, alors. J'ai deux RDV importants, il faut que tu te débrouilles, chéri. Désolée…fait-elle en se levant et en me collant le bébé dans les bras.

Depuis qu'elle retravaille à temps plein on se partage les corvées, sauf le ménage, heureusement, fait par une aide extérieure. Elle disparaît dans la salle de bain, et revient, parfaitement maquillée, son manteau sur le dos, quelques minutes plus tard :

- Bon, j'y vais. A ce soir…

- Et Scorpius ? Il est encore en pyjama !

- Ses affaires sont dans sa chambre. Habille-le et dépose-le chez la nourrice, s'il te plaît. Ou alors garde-le avec toi, comme tu préfères…Je dois absolument y aller, là…A ce soir !

- Mais…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte s'est déjà refermée sur elle. Je soupire. Vu notre niveau de revenus, elle pourrait largement rester à la maison et s'occuper de notre fils, mais elle prétend s'ennuyer dans notre Manoir. Même si moi, si j'y suis aussi, puisque j'y écris mon nouveau roman. Mais il paraît que quand je suis dans mon bureau, à écrire, c'est comme si elle était seule.

C'est possible. Je ne me rends pas compte.

A ce moment-là je suis dans ma bulle, et plus personne n'existe, c'est vrai. Alors elle a beau jeu de me dire « garde-le avec toi », comme si je ne faisais rien de ma journée, comme si j'étais oisif.

Ce que je suis souvent d'ailleurs. Mais si je m'encombre l'esprit avec le bébé, c'est clair que je ne pourrai pas écrire.

La décoration de cette immense bâtisse l'a amusée, les premiers mois. Mais maintenant elle préfère sortir avec ses amies ou aller au cinéma, le weekend, et travailler, la semaine. Ne pas être que « la femme de » ou « la mère de »…

Je regarde Scorpius, qui a agrippé mon pull :

- Bon ! va falloir être coopératif, hein ? je compte sur toi…Allez, on y va !

Heureusement Scorpius est un bébé calme et l'habillage se fait facilement, au fil de son babillage. Mais le temps de chercher son doudou, l'ordonnance, les médicaments, je commence à perdre patience.

Quand enfin je lui enfile ses moufles et son bonnet rouge, il est presque déjà 8h30 et j'ai l'impression d'être en retard. C'est idiot, je n'ai pas de réelle contrainte, mais j'aime allumer mon ordi à 8h30, devant mon thé.

Bien arrimé sur son siège bébé, Scorpius joue avec le mobile suspendu devant lui et je passe en revue les RDV de la journée : le ramoneur pour les cheminées, un déjeuner avec mon éditeur et…le RDV chez le kiné.

Merde.

Je sais que si je n'y vais pas Astoria va m'en vouloir, et la respiration rauque de mon fils est franchement inquiétante.

Elle prétend que notre Manoir familial est insalubre et humide, bien qu'on ait fait des travaux d'assainissement dans trois chambres, mais je ne veux pas quitter la maison de mon enfance, dans laquelle des générations de Malfoy ont vécu avant moi. Pas question de s'installer dans ces immeubles modernes qu'elle commercialise, sans vie, sans passé.

Je connais chaque recoin de ma maison, chaque marche, chaque lame de parquet rayée, chaque arbre du jardin, chaque glycine sur les terrasses… J'ai des souvenirs dans chaque pièce : mes premiers devoirs sur la table de la salle à manger, mes premiers rollers dans le couloir du premier – et une raclée pour les rayures du parquet-, mon premier baiser derrière l'armoire de ma chambre…c'était quoi son prénom, déjà ?

Astoria aimerait qu'on revende et qu'on se fasse construire une des maisons neuves sans charme, ultra confortables et modernes. Une salle à manger immense, un bar américain et un jacuzzi, voilà son rêve.

Moi, mon rêve, c'est…je fronce les sourcils. En fait, je crois que je n'en ai pas. Parce que je suis trop heureux ? Non…parce que je ne sais plus rêver, peut-être. Quand le rêve fait place au quotidien, on espère juste souffler, de temps en temps.

Un détour par chez la nourrice, un bisou sur le front de Scorpius, je claque la porte et il se remet à pleuvoir. Génial.

Je rentre rapidement au Manoir, je m'assois à mon bureau et, le temps que j'ouvre mon ordi, j'oublie tout.

Je relis mon dernier chapitre, celui sur lequel je bloque et je me promets d'avancer, aujourd'hui. Absolument. Je connais la trame de mon roman, et à peu près le déroulé de chaque chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire.

Les personnages m'échappent, ils sont creux, vides. Les phrases sont banales.

Comment j'ai fait, l'année dernière, pour écrire un roman à succès ? le roman d'une génération, disait un magazine féminin. Oui, je sais, ce n'est qu'un magazine féminin, mais je ne suis pas Salinger, non plus.

Ce roman, il a coulé tout seul, sous mes doigts, comme une évidence. Je l'ai écrit en un temps record et je n'ai mis que six mois à trouver un éditeur. Un coup de force, paraît-il. Je ne sais pas. C'était mon premier livre, je n'avais pas de comparaison.

Après l'angoisse du début, l'ivresse du succès, je suis actuellement dans le marasme-du-second-livre. Celui que tout le monde attend, surtout votre éditeur. Celui qui vous met la pression, car vous ne voulez pas décevoir. Celui qui sera forcément moins bien que le premier, parce que tout le monde vous attend au tournant.

Mon thé est froid, et je retourne à la cuisine, en préparer un autre. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors, j'allume la radio. Bon, je n'ai pas mérité de pause mais je la prends quand même. Il n'y a toujours pas de bourgeons, pourtant le printemps approche. En principe.

Soudain je repense à cette fuite, dans la chambre du haut, et je monte voir. De grandes traînées sous le toit confirment qu'il y a bien des infiltrations. Je soupire. Encore des ennuis.

Ce n'est pas un problème d'argent, ma famille en a. Beaucoup. Trop sans doute. Trop pour que je sois réellement motivé à écrire, comme dit Astoria. Il paraît que j'ai une vie trop facile. Il parait que se battre donne un sens à sa vie. Mais me battre contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

Je me débats déjà avec moi-même…et avec mon épouse, souvent. Si belle et si fière de travailler. Si pressée de partir le matin, au volant de la voiture que je lui ai offerte avec l'argent de mon premier livre.

Astoria qui adorait mes poèmes, quand je l'ai rencontrée, et qui considère maintenant ma vie d'écrivain comme un job de paresseux. Qui voit mes doutes et mon malaise comme des problèmes de riche, avec condescendance. Qui n'a même plus le temps de relire mes chapitres.

A midi, quand je m'apprête à déjeuner, un coup de fil :

- Draco ? Tu as pris rendez-vous chez le kiné ? me demande Astoria, méfiante.

- Merde…j'ai oublié.

- T'as oublié ton fils ? Et bien, je ne te félicite pas…

- Astoria…

- Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau kiné, à côté du véto. Prends rendez-vous avec lui.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Aucune idée. Regarde sur internet. C'est rue Kennedy, je crois. A propos…c'est toujours d'accord pour ma sœur ?

- Je croyais qu'elle trouvait notre maison nulle, ta sœur.

- Très drôle. On peut bien la dépanner, non ? On ne la voit pas si souvent. Bon, je compte sur toi pour le kiné, chéri. A ce soir.

Je soupire…heureusement qu'on ne la voit pas souvent, sa sœur. En fait, j'aimerais bien que ça dure. Qu'on ne la voie plus du tout, même. Son mépris pour la province et le Manoir m'exaspère. Mais comme elle a besoin d'un toit dans la région pour quelques mois…

Bon, chercher un kiné, spécialisé dans les maladies respiratoires…quelques clics sur mon ordi, et j'ai un nom : Potter, Harry. En plus il est à l'autre bout du comté. Charmant.

Quel genre de bourreau est-il, celui-ci ?

Je repense en frissonnant à la dernière séance de kiné de Scorpius, et mon cœur se serre. Comment peut-on torturer des bébés ainsi ? Je revois les pressions sur son thorax, son petit corps tordu, déformé et j'entends ses râles désespérés. Des hurlements, plutôt. A dix mois, il commence à le reconnaître et il se raidit dès l'entrée dans le cabinet.

Je sais que ça fend le cœur d'Astoria, et qu'elle préfère que j'y aille, prétendant que moi, ça ne me fait rien. Bien sûr. Pratique. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas les larmes aux yeux que ça ne me fait rien. Ce serait trop beau.

Une voix chaude, agréable, au téléphone. RDV est pris pour 17h30. Charmante soirée en perspective. Le seul point positif c'est qu'après avoir hurlé le bébé est vanné et dort profondément la nuit suivante, en général. En général.

oOo oOo oOo

**POV HARRY**

17h30.

Mon dernier rendez-vous de la journée est en retard et ça m'exaspère. Déjà que je voulais partir tôt pour acheter un canapé, c'est raté. Je surfe sur des sites de magasins de meubles, mais tout me paraît horriblement cher. Une fois de plus je regrette mon appart en colocation de Londres, confortablement meublé, mais les évènements ont fait qu'il était préférable de partir. Indispensable, même.

Tant pis pour les regrets, la vie londonienne, les amis. Mon amour.

Le carillon sonne. 17h45. Quand même.

J'ouvre la porte. C'est un jeune père, affublé d'un bébé. Sans doute un de ces jeunes pères modernes, qui « aident » leur épouse dans l'éducation des enfants. Voire même un père divorcé, à son air morose et vu l'accoutrement du gamin.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…

- Merci.

Il soupire et commence à dévêtir le bébé, qui rouspète. Les RDV de fin de journée sont les pires. Les parents sont fatigués, les enfants à bout de nerfs et les séances finissent immanquablement dans les pleurs.

Pendant que je remplis la fiche de consultation, je l'observe avec le bébé, et je me retiens de sourire. La même blondeur, et le même air soucieux. Je vois à sa jambe qui tressaute qu'il donnerait cher pour être ailleurs.

Je suis agréablement surpris qu'il connaisse la date de naissance de son fils, son poids, sa taille, et les coordonnées du médecin traitant. En général les pères qui débarquent chez moi ont tout oublié. Je m'informe sur les antécédents du gamin, qui visiblement fait bronchiolite sur bronchiolite.

- Vous avez l'ordonnance ?

- Oui, la voilà…

- Il prend quoi ?

- Becotide et ventoline.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Oh oui ! répond-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

Je connais bien cette expression-là, chez certains parents. Comme une vague mauvaise conscience de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur. Pas suffisamment bons parents pour que les enfants restent en bonne santé. Je lui souris :

- D'accord. Venez, on va aller à côté.

- Je le pose sur la table de consultation ? dit-il en jetant un regard angoissé à la table.

- Non, donnez-le-moi.

Il me tend son fils et je le prends dans mes bras, faisant rapidement connaissance avec lui. Il ne se raidit pas quand je vérifie l'encombrement de son nez et de ses bronches, et je m'assois sur une chaise, le bébé sur mes genoux.

Je commence tout doucement les mouvements visant à le dégager, selon une méthode dite douce, qui ne le fait pas pleurer. Je ne torture pas les enfants, moi, ça m'énerve de les entendre crier et ça les traumatise.

Petit à petit le bébé et le père se détendent, et il finit par me dire :

- Et bien, ça change. D'habitude il hurle…

- Oui, je sais. Mais je n'emploie pas la même méthode que mes confrères.

- C'est quoi votre méthode ?

- En fait elle n'est pas très différente de mes confrères, mais au lieu de poser les enfants sur la table je les garde sur mes genoux, c'est déjà moins traumatisant. Et puis je n'appuie pas trop fort…c'est inutile la plupart du temps. En plus quand ils me revoient les enfants ne pleurent pas, contrairement à ce qui arrive à mes confrères. Et je déteste qu'on pleure quand on me croise…

Il me sourit franchement, pour la première fois, et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce léger sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres pendant toute la séance, jusqu'à ce que je remette le bébé entre ses bras, calme et dégagé.

- Et bien…c'est miraculeux ! Ca fait longtemps que vous exercez ?

- Non…je viens d'arriver. Je suis à peine installé. Mal, d'ailleurs. Il me manque pas mal de meubles, et l'appartement est ridiculement petit, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Tout est si cher ici.

- Je comprends. Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre RDV pour après-demain ? Pour une fois qu'il ne pleure pas…dit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Bien sûr. A la même heure ?

- Oui. Très bien.

Il sort sa carte gold d'un geste négligent et je réalise que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde.

Après avoir tant bien que mal rhabillé le bébé, il se dirige vers la porte et on échange une dernière poignée de main :

- A bientôt ?

- Bonne soirée…

Je ferme la porte derrière eux et je souffle, enfin.

Après avoir rapidement nettoyé mon cabinet je monte dans ma vieille voiture et je roule jusqu'au magasin de meubles le plus proche… qui vient de fermer. Flûte ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de les recevoir aussi tard ? Il fait quoi comme boulot, déjà, ce snob ? Avocat, ou un truc comme ça ? Non, sûrement pas, vu comment il était habillé.

Maussade, je rentre dans mon appartement désert, et glacial.

Je rallume le chauffage et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Deux coups à la porte, discrets. Qui est-ce ? Je ne connais personne, ici. Bien sûr, c'est ma propriétaire, qui habite juste en dessous. Cinquante ans et une curiosité à toute épreuve. Elle me grimace un sourire :

- Monsieur Potter ? je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr…faites comme chez vous…

- Vous vous êtes installé ? demande-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Ah, c'est ça votre parquet ? Je comprends pas pourquoi vous avez enlevé la moquette, elle était en bon état…

- Parce que je suis allergique. Vous désirez ?

- Oh ! Rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien, dit-elle en entrant, sans que je l'y aie conviée. Mais c'est désert, ici ! Vous n'allez pas le meubler ?

- Si, bien sûr que si…il faut juste que je trouve des meubles. J'ai pas eu trop le temps, pour l'instant.

- J'ai des vieux meubles, à la cave, de ma tante. Une belle armoire ancienne. Ca vous intéresse ?

- Heu…non, merci. A vrai dire, je suis allergique à la poussière et…

- Mais ils sont propres, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? se rengorge-t-elle, vexée.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais les vieux meubles, vous savez, c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Ah bon ? Vous préférez ces horreurs modernes, de toutes les couleurs ? Ca va pas faire très joli, vous savez, avec les poutres…et c'est quoi cette odeur ?

- C'est un produit anti acarien. Ecoutez, je verrai, pour les meubles. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un coup de fil à passer…merci d'être venue…

- Hum…oui. Vous passerez boire un verre, tout à l'heure ? me lance-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur. J'ai un très bon xérès…

- Hé bien…si j'ai le temps, oui. Merci, au revoir…

Je referme la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Pitié, protégez-moi des propriétaires intrusifs et des mégères en chasse…

Juste à ce moment-là, mon portable vibre :

- Allo ?

- Harry? C'est Ginny . Comment tu vas?

- Bien, je te remercie.

Sa voix chaude me réchauffe le cœur, subtilement. Mais je ne dois pas montrer mon trouble.

- Tu es bien installé?

- Oui, très bien, merci.

- C'est pas trop la campagne ?

- Si, forcément. Mais c'est ce que je voulais…

- Harry, tu as bien réfléchi ? Tu me manques tellement, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu viens ce week end, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répond-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée. Je découvrirai ton domaine…

- Oh, ce sera vite vu. C'est tout petit, ici.

Un silence. Je crois que je devrais raccrocher. Elle reprend, d'une voix triste :

- Tu ne veux pas revenir à Londres, t'es sûr ? Peut-être qu'en faisant attention, ou en te protégeant…

- Ginny, on a déjà eu cette discussion avant mon départ…s'il te plaît… C'est pas facile pour moi, tu sais. Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire, là…je t'embrasse, Ginny.

- Moi aussi, mon amour. A bientôt…

Je raccroche, le cœur juste un peu plus lourd qu'avant.

oOo oOo oOo

**POV Draco**

Il est 20 heures et Astoria n'est toujours pas rentrée. Seule la cuisine est illuminée dans le Manoir et le froid s'insinue sous les vitres. Il faudrait changer les fenêtres, mais c'est encore des contraintes en perspective. Encore un bon prétexte pour ne pas écrire.

Je termine de donner son petit pot à Scorpius, qui s'est allègrement barbouillé les joues, et qui gazouille. Je lui sourie et il me montre ses gencives où quelques dents pointent, ça et là. Je suis devenu un pro du réchauffage de biberons et pots au micro ondes, depuis qu'elle retravaille. Un expert du lavage de nez et de la ventoline.

C'est clair que c'est prenant de faire visiter des appartements, mais à ce point-là… A croire que tous les acheteurs ne sont disponibles qu'à partir de 19h.

La cuillère tombe sur le carrelage et je la ramasse en soupirant.

Encore trois cuillerées, une nouvelle couche et au lit. La radio joue en sourdine un vieil air, qui me rappelle la fac. Le passé. Un passé où tout était simple, possible.

Tant pis pour Astoria, elle ne verra pas Scorpius avant qu'il se couche. Ca fait deux fois cette semaine…non, trois.

Je râle, mais je suis plutôt heureux de m'occuper de lui. Au moins, je ne suis pas seul, pendant ce temps-là.

En deux temps trois mouvements il est changé, en pyjama, et je le couche dans son petit lit en bois précieux, qui était le mien. Il serre son doudou dans ses bras et je ressors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, au son de la musique du mobile qui tourne au-dessus de son lit. Mozart, je crois.

Deux heures plus tard, je finis mon deuxième verre de Bailey's devant une série débile à la télé et Astoria bavarde au téléphone avec une copine. On a à peine échangé trois mots depuis son retour tardif. Elle raccroche et me demande, avec un sourire charmeur :

- Ca ne te dérange pas, si je sors avec une copine, demain soir ?

- Non, non…vas-y.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va au cinéma…

- Non, non, merci.

- T'es sûr ? Tu sors jamais…

- Oui, je suis sûr.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? T'as trouvé un kiné ?

- Oui.

- Il a pas trop pleuré ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Pour une fois…

- Vraiment ? Et t'es sûr que c'était efficace ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca avait l'air, oui…

- T'es sûr ? Tu devrais quand même retourner chez notre kiné, c'est plus sûr.

- Pourquoi ? Pour l'entendre hurler ? Merci bien ! Vas-y, toi…

- Je travaille, moi, je te rappelle !

- Mais moi aussi, chérie, moi aussi…

Elle s'approche de moi, le regard soupçonneux. Toujours cette même vieille discussion.

- T'as beaucoup écrit, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, mais…

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on paie une nourrice…quitte à ne rien écrire, tu pourrais au moins t'occuper de lui.

- Si je m'occupe de lui, c'est clair que je ne vais rien écrire. Et je m'en occupe déjà pas mal le matin et le soir, je t'assure…

- Eh bien c'est très bien…ça change des premiers mois…lance-t-elle, sournoisement.

- Merci, chérie…et puis grâce à ton fabuleux salaire, on peut se payer une nourrice, alors j'en profite...

- Très drôle. Je ne viens pas d'une famille riche, comme toi, et ça compte pour moi, de travailler. Je ne peux pas rester oisive, à la maison, moi.

Le terrain est miné et je n'ai pas envie de déterrer la hache de guerre, ce soir. Je me lève, légèrement écoeuré :

- Bon, l'oisif va se coucher…

- Bonne nuit, chéri.

Elle s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et commence à zapper. Elle est fraîche et ravissante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

Je monte les escaliers, un peu déprimé.

Dans mon lit, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Ca fait deux mois que mon livre n'avance plus, deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne. Depuis qu'elle retravaille. Impossible de dire que c'est de sa faute, pourtant. Ou est-ce le fait d'être seul à la maison, alors qu'avant je sentais sa présence rassurante ?

Ce soir j'aurais envie de réconfort, peut-être même de faire l'amour, mais elle n'est pas là. Jamais là. Ou pas disponible. Trop fatiguée.

Nos rapports sont de plus en plus rares depuis la naissance de Scorpius, pourtant elle semble de plus en plus épanouie. Cherchez l'erreur.

**Chapitre 2**

**Perturbations**

**POV Draco**

Encore un matin où je dépose Scorpius chez la nourrice, encore un matin où je sèche lamentablement devant mon histoire. Peut-être qu'elle est pourrie, c'est tout. Peut-être que l'idée n'était pas bonne. Peut-être que les persos sont trop loin de moi.

Peut-être que je ne serai jamais un vrai écrivain.

J'observe la campagne, face à moi, et une sensation de paix m'envahit. Les arbres bourgeonnent, jour après jour, et le rayon de soleil me donne envie de sortir. Parfois j'ai des idées en allant me balader dans les bois, loin de chez moi. Souvent je les oublie sur le chemin du retour, quand la Rover s'embourbe dans les chemins terreux.

Bizarrement j'ai besoin d'aller de plus en plus loin, pour profiter de la route, écouter la radio, rêver. Toujours une bonne raison de ne pas rester immobile pendant des heures devant mon écran.

Et parfois c'est magique. Parfois je trouve l'Idée, et je me dépêche de rentrer pour la coucher sur le papier. Enfin je trouve une bonne phrase, un sentiment vrai, comme une pépite dans de la boue.

Mais souvent il ne se passe rien. Et c'est de plus en plus souvent.

Est-ce que la source s'est tarie ? Est-ce que j'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à écrire, déjà ? Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse une pause, que j'aille me ressourcer au bord de la Méditerranée, dans les Alpes, en Chine ?

Est-ce que je devrais changer de métier ? Mais c'est quoi, écrivain, comme métier ?

Pour les gens du village, le fils Malfoy est un nanti paresseux qui passe parfois à la télé, ou dans les magazines.

Un bienheureux qui fréquente la jet set alors qu'ils rament pour joindre les deux bouts. Je vois bien à leurs visages qu'ils m'envient, et que je profite du système, qui ne prête qu'aux riches.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je sors de moins en moins. C'est sans doute pour ça que je vais devenir fou, un jour, le jour où le mot qui aurait sauvé mon livre m'échappera définitivement.

Quand tout le monde s'apercevra que mon succès est dérisoire, fondé sur un malentendu.

Le téléphone sonne et je soupire. Encore un gêneur. Mais quand est-ce que j'aurai la paix ?

- Allo ? Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je d'un ton agressif, pour décourager les éventuels vendeurs de cuisine et autres conseils en patrimoine.

- Excusez-moi. Je suis le kiné de votre fils, et nous avons RDV ce soir à 17h30. J'ai un…empêchement. Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de venir plus tôt ?

Je soupire douloureusement. Encore un qui croit que je ne fais rien, et que je suis disponible, tout le temps. Ben voyons. Je grogne :

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis à votre disposition, parce que je suis chez moi ? Et bien, détrompez-vous…

- Mais euh…non, non, pas du tout, excusez-moi, je ne…

- A quelle heure ? dis-je abruptement.

- Euh…A 17 heures ? ou 16 heures si vous préférez…je sais, c'est sans doute pas évident pour vous, de vous organiser. Je suis désolé…

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé. A ce soir, à 17 heures, monsieur…?

- Potter.

- Monsieur Potter.

Je raccroche, fou de rage. Comment je vais arriver à écrire si tout le monde m'interrompt ? Si ce fichu kiné n'est pas capable d'être un minimum disponible pour les gens qui travaillent, il n'a qu'à changer de métier. Devenir écrivain, tiens, comme ça il n'aura plus aucune contrainte.

Enervé je me lève et je retourne à la cuisine, grignoter mon biscuit du matin, même s'il n'est pas l'heure. C'est idiot, mais ma journée est découpée en petits évènements : le thé matinal, un biscuit à 10h30, le repas de 12 à 14, le thé à 17h. Astoria se moque de moi, et prétend que je suis un vieux petit garçon, bourré d'habitudes.

C'est sans doute vrai. Mais sans ces petits repères la journée serait un long no man's land et j'errerais, encore plus à l'ouest. Déjà que je me sens bien perdu, à la dérive. J'ai envie de fumer, mais j'ai arrêté à la naissance de Scorpius. Enfin, plutôt quand on a découvert qu'il était sujet aux bronchiolites, me privant ainsi de mon carburant principal.

C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'en griller une, dehors, sous la tonnelle, ou dans les bois, quand je promène le chien.

Mais elle veille et me lance un regard soupçonneux quand elle décèle un relent de fumée sur mon écharpe. Merde, c'est pas ma mère, non plus.

Je siffle le chien, j'enfile mes bottes, ma veste chaude et nous voilà partis vers la forêt, après un petit détour pour récupérer les cigarettes planquées dans le garage.

Ma forêt. Celle où je me cachais avec mes cousins quand j'étais petit, celle où j'ai construit une cabane dans les arbres. Mon royaume. Là où je me racontais des histoires, pendant des heures, sans savoir que j'en ferais un métier, un jour. L'odeur de ma forêt, je la connais par cœur, saison après saison, et je crois que me saison préférée c'est l'automne, avec ses odeurs de champignons et de marrons.

J'aime marcher dans les feuilles qui craquent, et les écureuils qui jouent à cache-cache.

Mais ce matin c'est presque le printemps et l'odeur est fraiche, un peu piquante. Un renouveau incroyable à chaque fois, auquel je ne m'attends jamais vraiment. Le chien tourne comme un fou autour des arbres, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Comme moi, qui tourne les idées dans ma tête, cherchant je ne sais quoi.

Mince, à cette heure ci je devrais être devant mon ordi, et écrire. Tout ça à cause d'un…kiné.

D'ailleurs, il fait quoi de sa journée, lui ?

Il a suffisamment de clients pour remplir tout son temps ? Suffisamment de bébés malades dans cette région délaissée ? Ils sont tous partis pour vivre à Londres, ou ailleurs, comme mes cousins. Hugo est à Stockholm et Ashley à New York. Ils sont hommes d'affaires, dans la banque paternelle. Moi mon père était le notable de la région, et il n'a jamais travaillé. Ca aurait été dégradant, pour lui.

Il n'y a que moi qui suis resté là, bien arrimé à mon village, mon Manoir, nos terres. Un gentleman's farmer, comme dit Astoria en riant. Autant ça lui avait plu quand je l'ai rencontrée, autant elle avait été fascinée par tant « d'exotisme », autant maintenant elle a l'air de purger une peine de prison. Charmant.

Je suis un homme d'une autre époque, il parait. Peut-être que mon enfance a été trop douce, et que je n'arrive pas en quitter le décor. Peut-être que je sais que l'herbe n'est pas plus verte, ailleurs.

Le chant d'un oiseau me tire de ma rêverie. Il est temps de rentrer, pour déjeuner.

Je suis un homme d'habitudes. Un cocon confortable.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Le fait de savoir que je dois récupérer Scorpius à 16h30 m'énerve tellement que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Encore une après-midi de perdue. Merde. Et j'ai promis d'envoyer le début de mon roman à mon éditeur. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer ça, il va me rire au nez.

L'intrigue est inexistante et mes persos sont navrants. Le mieux serait sans doute de tout jeter au feu. Le mieux serait peut être d'arrêter de me prendre pour un écrivain.

J'ai dévoré la biographie des auteurs que j'adore pour leur voler leurs secrets, décrypter les mystères de la création. En vain. Entre les trucs des uns et les habitudes des autres, j'ai perdu ma route et ma boussole.

Alors j'ai tout oublié et j'ai décidé d'inventer ma vie. Mais ma vie ce sont les autres qui la peuplent et qui me filent leurs contraintes. Comme ce satané kiné.

Vivement que l'autre revienne, il était ouvert tard, lui.

Finalement le bébé ne pleurait pas tant que ça, si ?

Si. Merde.

Je fourre le bébé dans le siège auto, et je pars pour l'autre bout du comté. Quand j'arrive Scorpius s'est endormi et il râle quand je le réveille. Ca commence bien. La salle d'attente est déserte et les sièges en plastique sont hideux. Pas même une plante verte. Lamentable.

Le kiné ouvre la porte de son cabinet, me regarde froidement et me tend une main glacée. Scorpius hurle et réclame son doudou, qui doit être par terre, dans la voiture. Je bafouille :

- Je…euh… j'ai laissé son doudou dans la voiture. Je vais le chercher sinon il n'arrêtera pas d'hurler.

Il retient une grimace et me dit :

- Et bien allez-y !

Avant que j'atteigne la porte il ajoute :

- Donnez-le moi, vous irez plus vite sans lui.

- Oui…merci.

Je le mets dans ses bras, honteux, et je bats en retraite rapidement.

Quand je reviens Scorpius est calme, il a mis son poing dans sa bouche et écoute avec attention le kiné qui murmure à son oreille. Surpris, je lui tends son doudou mais il ne fait pas mine de vouloir venir sur mes genoux.

Un peu vexé, je me dis que mon fils préfère n'importe quel inconnu à moi, mais Potter n'est pas n'importe qui, je le sens. Je devine à la manière dont il le tient, son petit sourire et cette lueur dans son regard qu'il a un lien particulier avec les enfants, une compréhension inhabituelle. Je demande :

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Moi ? Non. Mais j'en vois tellement, à la clinique, et certains depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que ce sont les miens.

- La clinique ?

- Oui, le matin je travaille dans une clinique spécialisée, dans un service pédiatrique.

- Pour des enfants qui ont des bronchiolites ?

- Oh non, ça c'est plutôt rare. Plutôt des cas de mucoviscidose.

- Oh…je comprends.

Soudain je l'admire, car les reportages que j'ai vus sur la maladie m'ont effrayé. Finalement il n'a pas un métier facile. On bavarde encore quelques minutes de son métier et de son expérience et j'oublie complètement qu'il est en train de donner des soins à mon fils.

Quand il se lève et le remet dans mes bras, apaisé, je glisse :

- Excusez-moi pour ce matin, au téléphone. J'ai horreur d'être dérangé…

- Vous travaillez chez vous ?

- Oui.

- Et vous faites quoi ? me demande-t-il, surpris.

- Je suis…enfin, j'écris.

- Pour un journal ?

- Non. Un roman.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes écrivain ? dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Non, je suis un imposteur mais ça personne ne le sait.

- Oui. On peut dire ça.

- Et vous publiez ?

- Euh…j'ai publié un livre, oui.

- Ah …c'est bien. Et il a marché ?

- Oui…un peu.

Il opine, impressionné, et je lui tends ma carte gold. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grâce à l'écriture que je vis confortablement, mais ma femme me dirait que je prends plaisir à me diminuer, alors je me tais.

Lorsque je pars, sa poignée de main est beaucoup plus chaleureuse et on se sourit.

- RDV vendredi, à la même heure ?

- D'accord.

**POV HARRY**

Deux jours plus tard

Le train s'immobilise dans cette petite gare et je guette les passagers qui descendent. Enfin j'aperçois une chevelure rousse et elle descend, radieuse et se précipite vers moi. C'est bon de glisser mon nez dans son cou, et de sentir son parfum, à nouveau.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Très bon. Ce n'est pas si loin, tu sais. Et puis comme ça j'ai pu travailler, j'avais un rapport à terminer.

- C'est bien. On y va ?

Elle glisse son bras sous le mien et on se dirige vers la sortie, et mon appartement.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Harry. Tu me manques tellement.

- Je sais. Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

Je ne veux pas avouer qu'elle me manque, et que je regrette souvent ma décision. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer mon départ, ça devenait trop pénible de rester à Londres.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, comme une ombre.

On ressasse le passé et nos griefs, mais il est temps de les oublier, pour ne pas gâcher le week-end. Je lui commente le trajet qui mène de la gare à chez moi, en lui indiquant la boulangerie où j'achète mon pain, le bureau de poste, l'école. Elle opine, faussement intéressée.

Enfin on arrive devant la maison et on grimpe les trois étages jusqu'à mon appartement. Elle demande, en s'affalant sur le lit :

- Ben dis donc ça ne te pose pas de problème de grimper tous ces étages ?

- Non, pour l'instant, ça va, dis-je, essoufflé.

- Et tu te sens mieux, ici ?

- Ecoute, c'est un peu tôt pour juger des résultats. Il faut attendre plusieurs semaines, je pense.

Elle me sourit, penche la tête de côté et me souffle, en tapotant sur le couvre-lit :

- Viens…viens ici. J'ai envie d'un câlin…

- Eh bien, le problème c'est que…le supermarché va fermer et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

- Comment ? Tu m'invites et le frigo est vide ?

- J'ai eu un client en fin d'après- midi et je suis allé directement à la gare, pour te chercher…je suis désolé.

- Bon, en punition tu m'inviteras au restau, demain soir.

- Ok. On y va ? Ca ferme tôt ici, et c'est pas tout près.

- Ah ! la province ! dit-elle en poussant un soupir. C'est pas grave, je saurai bien te coincer, mon chéri…

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle se relève et je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jour commence à tomber tandis qu'on parcourt en voiture la distance nous séparant du supermarché. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et s'extasie sur les paysages.

Arrivés dans le supermarché, on erre entre les rayons quand j'aperçois un lapin en peluche bleu qui traîne par terre. Il ne m'est pas inconnu, et je le ramasse.

- Mais t'as fini de ramasser des cochonneries ?

- C'est pas une cochonnerie, c'est un doudou et je crois que je sais à qui il appartient…je vais le ramener à la caisse centrale. Attends-moi, je reviens.

- Mais…

En me dirigeant vers la sortie du magasin, j'aperçois Scorpius dans un caddie, à une caisse. Il suce son pouce et pousse un cri de joie en reconnaissant son doudou, que je lui tends.

- Tiens Scorpius, tu as perdu quelque chose, je crois.

- Vous connaissez mon fils ? me demande une blonde d'un air méfiant.

- Un peu, oui, je suis son kiné.

- Sûrement pas, je le connais son kiné, et ce n'est pas vous, rétorque-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais si, chérie, c'est bien lui…intervient une voix derrière moi. Enfin, en ce moment…

Je me retourne, et me retrouve face à M. Malfoy, un peu gêné. Elle lui lance un regard surpris et rajoute, avec ironie :

- Ah oui ! Le remplaçant…C'est donc vous qui ne faites pas pleurer les bébés…

- Oui, c'est moi. Je n'aime pas faire pleurer les bébés…ni les autres d'ailleurs.

- Et c'est efficace ?

- Est-ce qu'il a toussé après ses séances ?

- Hmmm…non, je ne crois pas, rajoute-elle, sceptique. Bon, Draco, tu m'aides à décharger le caddie ?

Il opine et me lance un regard gêné. Il murmure :

- Merci pour le doudou…

- De rien…A bientôt.

Je rejoins Ginny après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la famille, et fait un petit signe au bébé, qui mordille allègrement les oreilles de son lapin.

- C'est qui ces gens ?

- Des patients à moi. Enfin, le bébé plutôt.

- Dis donc, elle a pas l'air commode.

- En effet…

- Elle est pas sympa avec toi ?

- En fait je ne l'ai jamais vue…c'est toujours lui qui vient avec le bébé.

- Vraiment ? Un papa poule ? C'est cool, ça…

- Ouais, c'est cool.

Je me souviens de la manière dont il m'a répondu au téléphone trois jours avant et je me dis que la politesse n'est pas le fort de cette famille. A part Scorpius, qui est plutôt …sympa.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, on est dans l'unique pizzeria de la ville, à dîner à la lueur des faibles chandelles quand elle me regarde avec des yeux tendres, et pose sa main sur la mienne :

- Ca fait du bien d'être avec toi, de nouveau.

- Merci…

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

- Ben, je sais pas…d'être venue de voir, par exemple…

- Mais c'est normal, non ? On est ensemble, encore, que je sache…on avait dit qu'on ne se séparerait pas, tu te souviens ? dit-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Oui, je me souviens, Ginny, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre d'un ton las, qu'elle relève aussitôt.

- Tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée, qu'on continue à se voir ? demande-t-elle agressivement.

Je bois une gorgée de Lambrusco, le temps de trouver les mots et de détourner mes yeux de son regard accusateur.

- Si…c'est une bonne idée…mais ça va durer combien de temps ?

- Comment ?

Cette fois ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle retire sa main de la mienne. Je suis que je suis trop franc, voire brutal, parfois. Je demande doucement :

- Est-ce que tu es prête à venir habiter ici ?

- Quoi ? Tout le temps ?

- Oui…t'installer ici et vivre avec moi.

Elle fait une moue et répond, lentement :

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à avoir un bébé avec moi ?

- Ginny ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué…dans ma situation, c'est trop dangereux.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu connais le pourcentage de chances – ou malchances- pour que le bébé soit malade ?

- Il y a un risque et je ne veux pas le prendre, dis-je en jouant avec la cire qui s'écoule de la bougie. C'est trop grave.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas un prétexte, Harry ?

- Non, je ne suis sûr de rien, à part que je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée. Arrêtons de nous chamailler, Ginny. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Profitons de ces moments ensemble…tu veux un dessert ?

Son regard est brillant mais elle acquiesce, en se mordillant les lèvres. On commande une grosse glace avec deux cuillères, et petit à petit on bavarde à nouveau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Je sais que tout à l'heure on fera l'amour et que, sans en parler, cette histoire de bébé flottera entre nous, après.

Quand elle se blottira dans mes bras en murmurant « je t'aime ». Quand je ne lui répondrai pas. Et pourtant je l'aime.

Elle ne me comprend pas mais je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Comment lui faire entendre que ce n'est pas contre elle, que c'est juste moi qui ai peur, moi qui ne veux pas m'engager, parce que je vois trop d'enfants malades, trop de souffrance, chaque jour.

Parce que chaque matin les souffles douloureux de mes patients me rappellent qu'on ne peut pas, sciemment, mettre au monde un enfant pour lui imposer une telle vie. Si on peut appeler ça une vie.

oOo oOo oOo

**POV DRACO**

- Alors c'est lui, ce fameux kiné ? me demande Astoria, avec un regard en coin, tandis qu'on repart du supermarché.

- Oui, c'est lui, dis-je, lassé, en conduisant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial…il est peut être simplement incompétent, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne fait pas pleurer les enfants ? Tu sais qu'il travaille à l'hôpital, aussi, ou en clinique, je ne sais plus…tu crois qu'ils le garderaient s'il était incompétent ?

- Moui…mais il est un peu jeune, non ?

- Boh…pas trop jeune pour être kiné. C'est pas un cardiologue, non plus. Et il a un bon feeling avec les enfants.

- Il vient de s'installer ?

- Oui.

- Et il n'a jamais travaillé avant ?

- Astoria, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. Si tu veux retourner chez l'autre, vas-y, mais moi je n'y mets plus les pieds ! Un point c'est tout. D'ailleurs la semaine prochaine c'est ton tour…

- Oh là ! là ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça…on veut juste le bien de Scorpius, non ?

- Oui. Et tant que ce sera moi qui me coltinerai les séances de kiné, je ne retournerai pas chez l'autre, dis-je en me crispant sur le volant et en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro, pour observer mon fils qui s'endort en tétant son pouce. Mais toi tu vas chez qui tu veux, quand c'est ton tour…

- OK. Mais faudra pas te plaindre si tu es obligé d'y retourner deux fois plus souvent, parce qu'il ne guérit pas…

Je suis sur le point de répondre que ça ne me dérange finalement pas plus que ça, parce qu'il est agréable, _lui,_ mais son portable sonne, réveillant Scorpius en sursaut, et elle ne m'écoute plus.

Encore une visite à prévoir un samedi matin. Ben voyons. Je sens que je vais encore devoir donner le biberon, les médicaments et le bain à notre fils tandis qu'elle ira faire visiter un Manoir ancien.

Encore une matinée de fichue…

Je commence à désespérer d'avancer sur mes personnages, surtout que je dois faire des recherches, et que je n'en ai aucune envie.

On décharge les courses, et on s'offre un petit apéritif bien mérité…après tout c'est vendredi. Elle nourrit et couche notre fils, en le câlinant.

Puis elle revient dans le salon, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle est belle dans sa robe noire ajustée, et je devine ses bas noirs. Un peu de musique, quelques regards entre nous et elle vient m'embrasser, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle est magnifique et son parfum me trouble, comme avant.

Je retrouve la femme amoureuse que j'ai épousée, celle qui sait être une chatte ou une tigresse au lit.

Rapidement ses bas rejoignent sa robe, par terre, et je me glisse en elle, avec bonheur. C'est si bon…ça faisait si longtemps.

Elle semble affamée elle aussi et m'encourage à aller plus vite, plus fort, d'une voix rauque, que je ne lui connais pas. C'est presque une inconnue dans mes bras, ce soir, et elle commence à perdre pied quand j'entends Scorpius tousser.

Merde.

Elle ne semble pas y prêter attention mais je suis déconcentré, ennuyé et je jouis rapidement, sans réel plaisir.

Est-ce que finalement ce kiné serait un imposteur ?

**Chapitre 3**

**Don't believe in love**

**POV Draco**

Le bébé a encore toussé une partie de la nuit et je suis à bout de nerfs. Après une douche rapide je descends dans la cuisine, retrouver Astoria qui chantonne en buvant son café. Je m'assois en face d'elle :

- Scorpius dort encore ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller, le pauvre chéri. Il a mal dormi, je crois.

- C'est pas le seul, dis-je en constatant avec amertume qu'elle a fini la confiture. Et il n'y a plus de confiture ?

- Hmmm ? Je sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à en acheter, si tu veux…

- Et le kiné ? Tu y vas quand ? Je te rappelle qu'il a encore trois séances, et c'est ton tour…

- Mince…J'ai pas trop le temps, moi… il a pas tant toussé que ça, si ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

- Si. Mais ça ne t'a pas réveillée…c'est moi qui me suis levé.

Elle me lance un coup d'œil perplexe et me sourit :

- Ecoute chéri, je suis crevée et j'ai vraiment pas le temps, là…tu veux bien t'en occuper, cette semaine encore ?

- Ben voyons ! Les courses, le kiné…je n'ai que ça à faire, moi ! dis-je en crispant mes doigts sur ma tasse. Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que je ne fais rien de mes journées ?

- Pas du tout…je sais bien que tu essaies de travailler, mais, toi, au moins, tu as plus de disponibilité, plus de liberté…

- Et du coup, c'est à moi de tout faire, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute Draco, on va pas s'engueuler au petit déjeuner…est-ce que tu peux, pour cette semaine, t'occuper de ton fils ?dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur, pour m'amadouer.

Mais je ne suis pas un de ses clients, et elle ne me vendra rien. Ca a trop duré :

- Pour cette semaine ? Mais je m'en occupe tout le temps ! Il va finir par m'appeler maman, si ça continue.

- Je te signale que c'est ton fils, aussi…

- Et le tien, chérie…je ne m'occuperai pas de ses séances. Je ne suis pas la boniche, ici. D'ailleurs je vais louer un studio qui deviendra mon bureau comme ça tu n'auras pas l'impression que je paresse à la maison toute la journée !

- Très bonne idée…comme ça on se verra encore moins, dit-elle en se levant brusquement et en quittant la cuisine.

Je fixe le jardin par la fenêtre, morose, en écoutant la radio. Il ne faut pas que cette histoire me perturbe, sinon je ne pourrai pas écrire. Déjà qu'il faut que j'attende qu'il se réveille…

Une porte claque, elle est partie. Flute. Elle adore faire claquer les portes, quand elle est en colère. Comment on en est arrivés là ? On s'entendait tellement bien, avant. Avant la naissance du bébé.

Pourtant ce bébé, on le voulait. Enfin, surtout elle. Moi je ne me sentais pas prêt. Mais bon…toutes ces nuits blanches, ces biberons, ces médicaments, ces contraintes ont eu raison de l'harmonie de notre couple, je crois. Il paraît que c'est normal, banal. Il paraît que ça va aller mieux. J'observe l'envol d'une nuée de corbeaux, au loin, et je soupire.

oOooOooOo

Je commence mon chapitre quand des pleurs s'élèvent. Misère. Scorpius est réveillé. Encore un soupir et je vais dans sa chambre. Il est rouge, en sueur et tousse encore. Je le prends dans mes bras, pour le calmer, mais il est grognon et tousse de plus belle. Bon, essayons le biberon.

On descend dans la cuisine, je prépare son biberon avec son lait hypoallergénique, mais il refuse absolument de le boire, détournant sa petite bouche avec obstination. J'imagine qu'il est tellement encombré qu'il ne veut rien avaler. Il serre son lapin contre lui, et le mordille.

- Scorpius, s'il te plaît, bois…

Je le serre contre moi, pris dans mes contradictions. Il ne va pas bien, est-ce que je le dépose quand même chez la nourrice ? Son petit front est chaud contre ma joue mais je me dis que c'est parce qu'il est énervé.

La séance de débouchage de nez est encore pénible que d'habitude, il hurle et se débat sur sa table à langer, lançant ses poings et pieds contre moi.

- Scorpius, je t'en supplie, laisse-toi faire…c'est pour ton bien !

Quand j'approche l'embout en plastique du respirateur de sa bouche, il hurle de plus belle et j'arrive difficilement à le maintenir sur son visage cramoisi, pour qu'il profite quand même de quelques bouffées de ventoline. Au bout du compte on est tous les deux passablement énervés et je l'habille rapidement, bien décidé à l'expédier chez sa nourrice. Après tout, j'ai une vie, moi aussi.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, un peu honteux, et je me réinstalle devant mon ordi. Cette fois je vais faire mes recherches sur le métier de chirurgien cardiologue et je commence à surfer. Le téléphone sonne. La nourrice, bien sûr :

- M. Malfoy, il est vraiment pas bien, votre fils…vous avez vu le médecin ?

- On l'a vu la semaine dernière…il suit un traitement, je vous ai donné ses médicaments, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas infirmière, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. Et je dois m'occuper des autres enfants, aussi…

- Je sais, Mme Blake, je sais. Je pense que ma femme l'emmènera chez le kiné, ce soir.

- J'espère…vous devriez quand même appeler le médecin.

- Je vais le faire…promis. A ce soir.

Elle raccroche sans répondre et je me fais l'effet d'être le pire parent qui soit. Merde, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est le tour d'Astoria…le médecin me confirme qu'il faut continuer le traitement et surtout aller chez un kiné, et qu'il est inutile de retourner le voir, sauf si son état s'aggravait vraiment.

Je laisse un message sur le portable d'Astoria et me replonge tant bien que mal dans mon histoire. Si je commence à tout faire à sa place je n'en finirai jamais.

oOooOooOo

Le soir Astoria rentre tard et le bébé n'a pas vu de kiné depuis cinq jours.

Elle s'installe à table et fronce les sourcils en découvrant que j'ai encore fait des pâtes, et que Scorpius siffle en respirant, alors qu'il somnole dans sa chaise, dans son pyjama bleu ciel.

J'attaque avant elle :

- Tu te souviens que tu as un fils, Astoria ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Quoi encore ? Encore trois séances de kiné et tu n'as pas pris RDV !

- Mais je t'avais demandé de le faire… gémit-elle. J'avais une journée crevante…

- Mais j'avais pas dit oui ! C'était ton tour…

- Mais t'es complètement inconscient, Draco ! Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Une fois ton tour une fois mon tour ? T'as vu la tête qu'il a ?

- Oui, j'ai vu, parce que c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

- Et pourquoi il est pas encore au lit, à cette heure-ci ? il tombe de sommeil, le pauvre chéri…dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Parce que je pensais que tu voudrais le voir avant qu'il dorme…

- Et que je lui fasse ses soins avant de le coucher, c'est ça ? rétorque-t-elle el le prenant sur ses genoux, et en le câlinant. Viens, mon amour…maman est là.

Scorpius se love dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de la voir, et elle part avec lui, en le couvrant de petits baisers. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas le rôle du méchant, dans cette histoire…je dessers la table, un peu écœuré.

Plus tard dans la nuit il tousse et je ne dors pas.

Elle, si.

Mais si je la réveille elle va dire que je le fais exprès, et ce sera vrai. Je me lève et je vais dans la chambre de Scorpius. Son sifflement s'est accru et j'ai l'impression que le tour de ses lèvres est bleu. Il ne pleure pas, mais c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il dort. Ou alors il est dans une telle détresse respiratoire qu'il ne pleure même plus. D'un coup, j'ai peur. Est-ce que je dois appeler le médecin ? Le SAMU ? Ou ne rien faire, parce que ce n'est pas grave ?

Mince…je décide de lui donner un peu de ventoline, en espérant que le sifflement cesse. L'embout le réveille et il gémit et pleurniche.

- Chut…tais-toi, mon ange…rendors-toi.

Il se remet à tousser et je le prends dans mes bras, espérant qu'il se rendorme. Je marche longtemps, de long en large, dans cette chambre, à le bercer, à caresser et embrasser ses cheveux humides, à écouter son souffle rauque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à le lâcher, ni à le remettre dans son lit. J'ai l'impression qu'il respire mieux dans mes bras.

Après avoir fait une centaine fois le tour de sa chambre je finis par m'écrouler sur le canapé, le bébé sur le ventre. Un peu surpris, il ouvre un œil, saisit son doudou que je lui tends et se rendort sur moi. Je mets la télé en sourdine et je l'écoute respirer.

D'un coup je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant. Scorpius va plus mal, je le sens. Son souffle est rauque et difficile, il est en sueur contre moi.

Sans hésiter, j'appelle le médecin de garde dont le nom figure sur le journal, et je réveille Astoria, en la secouant doucement :

- Chérie, le bébé ne va pas bien…le médecin va venir.

- Quoi ? mais il ne pleure même pas…qu'est ce tu racontes ? dit-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, et en rajustant sa nuisette en dentelle.

- Crois-moi, ça ne va pas.

- Tu es sûr ? dit-elle en me le prenant des bras. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Son état s'est aggravé, c'est tout.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard accusateur. Je détourne les yeux et me laisse tomber sur le canapé, inquiet. Elle le berce doucement, les larmes aux yeux, et on n'échange plus une parole jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin.

Le diagnostic est simple et brutal : détresse respiratoire due à la bronchiolite. Lorsqu'il nous demande pourquoi on a interrompu les séances de kiné, on se regarde gênés, accablés. On a d'autant moins d'excuses qu'on vit dans une grande maison, et qu'on n'a pas de problèmes financiers.

- Vous savez que les conséquences peuvent très graves ? demande-t-il en nous regardant comme si on était deux inconscients.

On acquiesce, toujours muets et Astoria souffle :

- C'est de ma faute…c'est affreux. C'était mon tour…

Le médecin lève un sourcil surpris et nous conseille de l'hospitaliser rapidement, dans la clinique la plus proche, qui a un service spécialisé dans les soins respiratoires.

On part sur les chapeaux de roues, le cœur lourd, après avoir placé Scorpius dans son siège, somnolent.

J'ai l'impression atroce que je ne le reverrai pas, l'impression atroce qu'on n'a pas su s'occuper de sa jeune âme. On ne se regarde pas, chacun ressassant sa culpabilité. La culpabilité s'accroît quand on pénètre dans la clinique, celle où il est né, dix mois plus tôt. Celle dont on était sortis si heureux, il y a dix mois.

Il est immédiatement pris en charge et placé sous respirateur, et on s'écroule sur les sièges, dans le couloir.

- Tu as pris son doudou ?

- Oui, il est là, me dit-elle en me montrant un sac qu'elle a préparé rapidement, avant notre départ.

- Donne-le moi…je vais le confier à une infirmière, pour quand il se réveillera.

Elle me le tend, d'un geste las, et soudain, en voyant ce lapin bleu aux oreilles grignotées, toute l'ampleur de mon chagrin me saute au visage, et je me rassois, accablé. Le manque, la honte m'envahissent, comme s'il ne restait plus rien de mon fils, que cette peluche. J'enfouis mon visage contre son ventre en velours bleu, pour cacher mes larmes, et Astoria pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule :

- Ca va aller…c'est une bonne clinique. Il s'en sortira. C'est pas si grave, sinon le médecin aurait appelé le SAMU.

L'interne passe nous voir pour nous informer qu'ils vont le garder, au moins pour la nuit, mais que le pronostic est plutôt favorable. Il nous conseille de rentrer chez nous.

- On ne peut pas rester avec lui ? demande Astoria, légèrement agressive.

- Pas tant qu'il est dans ce service…rentrez chez vous et repassez demain matin. Vous avez ses affaires ?

Astoria lui confie le sac et le doudou, et on repart, assommés par la fatigue et la culpabilité.

_**POV Harry**_

Je touille mon café en jetant un œil sur la liste des admissions de la nuit, et mon cœur se serre quand je vois le nom de Scorpius Malfoy. Je regarde autour de moi les couloirs déserts de la clinique, cherchant la responsable du service, et l'odeur de désinfectant me fait tousser, une fois de plus.

Pas un jour je n'oublie que je suis asthmatique et qu'il faut que je me méfie de tous les allergisants, sous peine de me rester à la clinique, côté patients. Je tâte dans ma poche mon inhalateur de secours, par habitude. Mon doudou à moi, dans certaine manière.

C'est l'heure de mon premier patient. En général je fais toujours le tour de l'étage dans le même ordre, consacrant une demi-heure à chaque patient, mais là je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Avec un prénom pareil, ça ne peut être que lui.

J'entre dans la pièce et je me retrouve nez à nez avec la blonde qui m'avait méprisé au supermarché. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, agressive :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous venez contempler vos dégâts ?

- Mes dégâts ? Ca fait presque une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu…il est là depuis quand ?

- Cette nuit…

Je m'approche du petit lit, pour lire les informations notées au pied du lit, et regarder le bébé, qui repose paisiblement, la respiration encore sifflante :

- Et vous avez vu qui, dernièrement ?

- Comment ?

- Quel kiné ?

Elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, puis me fixe à nouveau, la bouche amère :

- Si vous l'aviez traité correctement, on n'en serait pas là…

- Désolé, mais je ne traite pas les enfants à distance…il faut se déplacer jusqu'à mon cabinet pour que ça fonctionne. Ou alors me demander de venir, au pire…

- Mais jusqu'à présent ça n'avait pas fait ça…il ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans un tel état ! rétorque-telle en toute mauvaise foi.

- Parce que vous laissez souvent votre enfant sans soin ?

- Je ne vous permets pas…dit-elle en se levant. Et je vous interdis d'approcher mon fils, désormais…

- Et bien c'est pas comme ça qu'il va aller mieux, votre fils…mais vous pouvez essayer la prière, il paraît que ça marche, parfois, à distance…

Après un dernier regard au bébé je tourne les talons et je sors retrouver mon premier patient. J'ai déjà dix minutes de retard sur mon planning.

Deux heures plus tard, je croise M. Malfoy dans le couloir, les yeux à terre, perdu dans ses pensées. J'espère qu'il est moins hystérique que son épouse…je lui tends la main :

- Bonjour !

- Oh, bonjour, Monsieur… ? Excusez-moi, j'oublie toujours votre nom…

- Potter. Comment va Scorpius ?

- Mieux, je vous remercie…dit-il se secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Vous travaillez ici ?

- Oui. Tous les matins. Mais je crois que votre épouse ne veut pas que je m'occupe de votre fils.

- Comment ? Vous l'avez vue ?

- Oui. Ce matin. Elle m'en voulait beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas trop confiance en votre méthode…mais moi j'avais tout à fait confiance, ajoute-il précipitamment.

- Merci. Mais le plus important, c'est de ne pas interrompre les soins. Vous n'avez vu personne depuis la semaine dernière ?

- Euh…non. Elle a …oublié de prendre rendez-vous.

- Je vois. Bon, je vais briefer ma collègue à son sujet…dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Attendez ! J'aimerais beaucoup…enfin je préfèrerais que ce soit vous qui le traitiez…

- Mais votre épouse…

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a dit. C'est de sa faute, si on en est là…vous me promettez de vous occuper de lui ? me demande-t-il, plein d'espoir, en posant sa main sur mon bras.

- Si vous insistez…

- J'insiste, dit-il avec une fermeté que je ne lui connais pas.

- OK, je vais le caser à la fin de mes rendez-vous…à plus tard…

- Merci…

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux gris, avant.

oOooOooOo

Midi. Dernier RDV. Ouf. Je sors de ma salle de consultation et il est là, son fils dans les bras. Mince, je l'avais oublié. Mais il me regarde avec tant d'espoir que je n'ai pas le cœur de les renvoyer.

- Entrez…le temps que je lui crée un dossier ici.

Je rentre les données dans l'ordinateur du service pendant que le bébé joue avec un mobile, sur la table.

- Merci…merci d'avoir accepté de le traiter. D'après la responsable du service, vous êtres le meilleur kiné de la clinique…

- Oh, elle a dit ça ? Eh bien, c'est sympa. J'ai été formé dans le meilleur hôpital, à Londres, c'est sans doute pour ça.

- Vous venez de Londres ?

- Oui.

- Et vous ne vous ennuyez pas dans ce trou perdu ? dit-il en souriant.

- Euh…joker. Disons que je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Tu viens, Scorpius ? dis-je en lui tendant les bras.

Il me tend ses bras en retour et nous sourions, tous les trois.

La séance est un peu plus délicate que d'habitude parce que le bébé est très encombré, mais il ne pleure pas. Je regarde son père :

- C'est un bébé calme, vous avez de la chance…

- Ah oui ? De la chance ? Je ne sais pas, c'est mon premier…

- Si, c'est vraiment un bébé sympa, je trouve…

Le père rougit légèrement et je constate une fois de plus combien les parents prennent les compliments sur leurs enfants pour eux, comme s'ils y étaient pour quelque chose.

- Bon ! Et bien, Scorpius, j'espère ne plus te revoir ici…plutôt à mon cabinet, la prochaine fois, hein ? Il sort quand ? je demande à son père.

- Demain je crois. Il doit encore passer une nuit en observation.

- Bon, Scorpius, RDV demain pour une nouvelle séance…à demain ?

- A demain. Merci beaucoup, me dit-il en me serrant la main chaleureusement.

Il s'éloigne en serrant son fils contre lui et je les trouve craquants, tous les deux.

**POV DRACO**

Le soir on se retrouve seuls à la maison, Astoria et moi, et c'est une sensation étrange. Comme si tout avait changé depuis hier. Pour une fois elle est rentrée tôt. Pour une fois elle n'a pas bonne mine, et elle vient se lover dans mes bras, sur le canapé :

- Ca fait bizarre, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- De se retrouver tous les deux…quand je pense qu'il est à l'hôpital…c'est horrible.

- Oui, c'est bizarre. Moi aussi quand je suis entré dans sa chambre déserte, tout à l'heure, et que j'ai vu ses peluches dans son lit vide…ça m'a fait un choc terrible, dis-je à voix basse, comme un aveu difficile.

- Mais il va revenir, hein ? demande-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, chérie. On le ramène demain…

- Tu crois qu'il pleure pas, tout seul, là-bas ? Il ne connaît personne…

- Ecoute, je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et demain j'y vais dès huit heures…il ne s'en rendra même pas compte…

Elle ne répond pas mais je sens des larmes dans mon cou. Le silence pèse autour de nous, comme une chape. Je me sens absolument perdu, proche des larmes, moi aussi.

- C'est de ma faute, hein ? murmure-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une bonne mère. Je n'ai même pas pris RDV avec le kiné. Je ne me suis même pas aperçue qu'il était si mal…

- Mais c'est normal…tu travailles à l'extérieur, tu ne peux pas tout faire. Moi non plus j'ai pas été à la hauteur…

- Alors tu penses que j'ai pas été à la hauteur, hein ? dit-elle en se redressant soudain, le visage couvert de larmes. Que je suis une mauvaise mère ?

- Ecoute, j'ai pas dit ça…calme-toi, Astoria…on est fatigués tous les deux, c'est un moment difficile, mais c'est pas le moment de se flageller, à mon avis. Il faut qu'on fasse front, tous les deux. Qu'on s'améliore…

- Mais je l'aime, tu sais…dit-elle en suivant ses pensées. Je n'aime personne plus que lui.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en soupirant. Bien sûr…

Cette phrase résonne étrangement en moi. C'est parfaitement normal qu'une mère n'aime personne plus que son enfant, mais ça me fait mal, étrangement.

Avant, c'était moi qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

C'est juste un petit pincement au cœur, comme quand on félicitait mes frères pour leurs bonnes notes et que je me sentais oublié. C'est juste ridicule, je le sais, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'elle m'aime plus que tout…

Elle tend son visage vers moi et on s'embrasse, fiévreusement, un peu désespérément. Pour se prouver qu'on s'aime encore, comme avant ? Pour se sentir moins seuls ?

oOooOooOo

Le lendemain je suis debout bien avant l'heure habituelle, fou de joie à l'idée de retrouver Scorpius, fou de joie à l'idée de le ramener à la maison. Mon bouquin n'a plus aucune importance, soudain. J'ai convaincu Astoria de se rendre quand même à son travail, où elle a un rendez-vous important. Elle n'insiste pas trop pour m'accompagner.

J'ai envie de me retrouver seul avec la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi, mon fils.

Je chantonne tout le long du chemin qui me mène du manoir à la clinique, et le printemps me parait superbe, derrière les vitres de ma voiture. Un doux soleil me réchauffe et le bleu du ciel est d'un ton tellement pur que j'ai l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. La campagne est belle, paisible. Pourquoi courir tout le temps, partout, quand il y a tant de calme, de beauté juste devant chez moi ? Pourquoi courir après la gloire quand le sourire de mon fils peut combler tous mes manques ?

J'arrive à la clinique, le cœur battant, comme à un premier rendez-vous. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon fils, mon bébé à moi. J'anticipe sa joie et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur à l'idée de le retrouver en bonne santé. J'espère qu'il ne dort pas…

J'entre doucement dans la chambre. Il joue tranquillement dans son lit, avec son doudou. Dès qu'il me voit il pousse un cri de joie et me tend ses bras, radieux. Je le soulève et je le serre fort contre moi, m'enivrant de son odeur de bébé, le couvrant de petits bisous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à le serrer dans mes bras mais quand l'infirmière vient me dire que le kiné m'attend pour la dernière séance, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes.

Dans ma joie, je suis presque heureux de le revoir lui aussi, et je lui serre chaleureusement la main.

- Alors, comment va ce jeune homme ce matin ? Bien, semble-t-il…c'est aujourd'hui qu'il sort, non ? dit-il en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- Eh oui…dis-je dans un soupir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? demande-t-il, surpris.

- Excellente ! Je suis fou de joie, vraiment…il nous manque tellement…

- Bon ! Ca va nettement mieux, il est bien dégagé, c'est bien.

Je regarde Scorpius qui se laisse masser, et je suis presque ému de la manière dont cet homme s'occupe de lui. Tant de douceur, de prévenance. Encore cette impression de compréhension entre eux, comme si le kiné ressentait de l'intérieur chaque souffle de Scorpius.

Je secoue la tête. L'émotion me trouble un peu trop, je crois. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand mon fils pose ses mains sur la bouche du kiné, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui parle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, mon bonhomme ? Porte toi bien, et j'espère ne pas te revoir trop vite…lui murmure-t-il doucement.

Scorpius penche sa tête sur le côté, en le regardant, et le kiné en fait autant, en lui rendant lui doudou.

- Comment il s'appelle, ton doudou ?

- Euh…doudou, je réponds à la place de Scorpius.

- Sans blague ? c'est original…alors prends bien soin de lui, aussi. Vous habitez dans une vieille maison ? me demande-t-il soudain.

- Euh…oui.

- Parce que l'humidité est très mauvaise pour les bébés fragiles, me dit-il.

- Je sais. On a entièrement fait refaire le premier étage pour tout assainir, dont sa chambre. Tous les matériaux sont hypoallergéniques.

- Vraiment ? Et bien ça a dû vous coûter bonbon, non ?

- Oui. Mais la santé de Scorpius est le plus important.

Il lève un sourcil surpris en remettant mon fils dans mes bras et je comprends ses interrogations : comment des parents qui ont fait refaire tout un étage pour leur bébé peuvent-ils « oublier » de le faire soigner ?

Il ne pose pas la question, et je n'ai pas la réponse.

- Bon..et bien bon retour. Je pense que le médecin vous prescrira encore quelques séances…n'oubliez pas de prendre rendez-vous, cette fois.

- Non…bien sûr que non, dis-je, honteux.

- Vous savez que certains kinés se déplacent à domicile ? c'est plus cher, mais c'est plus pratique, parfois.

- Ah bon ? et vous vous déplacez, vous ? je demande, plein d'espoir.

- Oui. En début d'après-midi uniquement. Mais je crois que votre épouse souhaite faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre, non ? dit-il en me tendant la main et en me raccompagnant à la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est jamais là, vous ne la croiserez pas…

Il me lance un coup d'œil amusé et je bafouille :

- Enfin...vous comprenez. Je vous appellerai.

- A votre disposition, M. Malfoy. Bon retour, Scorpius…

Et je repars en serrant fort mon fils contre moi.

La personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

**POV HARRY**

**Trois jours plus tard**

J'ai encore toussé, cette nuit. Longtemps. Merde.

Quand je pense que j'ai quitté Londres pour éviter la pollution, finalement je ne me porte pas vraiment mieux ici. Ginny m'a entendu tousser hier, au téléphone, et bien sûr, elle n'a pas manqué de me faire remarquer, une fois de plus, que j'ai eu tort de partir.

Mais je suis sûr que non. Je me suis juste trompé d'appartement de location, je pense. Il doit y avoir un allergène que je n'ai pas détecté. La Région est plutôt saine, et elle me plaît. Je commence à me faire une clientèle, et mes collègues à la clinique m'apprécient, alors je ne veux pas repartir de zéro, une fois de plus.

Je touille mon café en regardant tomber la pluie. Dire que cette région est réputée pour être une des plus ensoleillées…mais on est en Angleterre, de toute façon. Un jour j'irai m'installer en Provence, profiter de l'air chaud et sec. Un jour.

Ma propriétaire fait hurler sa radio et ça m'énerve. J'enfile un pull par dessus ma chemise blanche, et direction la clinique.

J'aime retrouver mes patients, chaque matin. Parfois c'est plus dur, quand ils vont plus mal. Quand je lis sur leur visage et leurs lèvres asséchées le manque d'oxygène. Mais je sais que je peux les soulager, un peu. Ginny me dit que je vis trop dans ce milieu anxiogène, que je devrais oublier la maladie, un peu.

M'oxygéner l'esprit, pour changer. Vivre.

Mais je n'oublie pas que sans médecins et kinés compétents, je ne serais peut-être plus là. Et puis j'ai l'impression d'être utile, au moins. Quelques heures par jour, je suis utile aux autres. Et quand je soigne les enfants, je ne tousse jamais, bizarrement.

Ginny prétend que mon asthme est purement psychologique. Ben voyons.

Dès mon arrivée en pédiatrie mon portable sonne :

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui…

- C'est Draco Malfoy, le père de Scorpius. Voilà, il a besoin de soins et vous m'aviez dit que…enfin, que vous pourriez vous déplacer.

- Oui. Sans souci. C'est urgent ?

- Disons que j'aimerais bien ne pas trop attendre, cette fois…dit-il d'une voix angoissée.

Je soupire :

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Ce serait parfait, oui.

- Attendez, je consulte mes rendez-vous sur mon agenda…à condition de me passer de manger, je peux être là à 13h.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous priver de repas… ou alors je vous préparerai quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Qu'est ce que les papas poules ne sont pas prêts à faire, pour leurs enfants ? Je souris, malgré moi :

- Oh ! Vous avez des talents culinaires, M. Malfoy ?

- Euh…non. Je sais utiliser le micro ondes.

- Pas mieux. Ce sera parfait. Donnez-moi votre adresse…Vous savez que le déplacement ne sera pas pris en charge par votre assurance si ce n'est pas un cas d'urgence ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance…à tout à l'heure, et merci !

Je raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres. J'aime bien ce bébé, je crois.

oOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4**

**Un bon personnage**

**POV HARRY**

J'arrive devant la maison et je me gare, impressionné par la taille du bâtiment. C'est une superbe bâtisse en pierre de taille, ancienne, avec une tourelle, mais je suis incapable d'en citer le style. Je n'y connais rien en architecture. Le jardin tout autour est immense et parfaitement entretenu, et je suis accueilli par les aboiements d'un chien.

- Jim ! gronde une voix à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvre et mon hôte retient à grand peine un grand chien. Il porte un large pull beige sur un jean noir, très gentleman farmer. Enfin, l'idée que je m'en fais. Je lui tends la main :

- C'est quoi, comme marque ?

- Comme marque ? Oh, c'est un lévrier. Il est gentil, mais un peu nerveux. Entrez. Scorpius est dans sa chaise, à la cuisine.

L'intérieur est majestueux, tout en pierre et marbre, avec des œuvres d'art sur les murs blancs et des plantes vertes. Il me précède jusqu'à l'immense cuisine rustique, et le bébé pousse un cri de joie en me voyant.

- Salut, bonhomme ! Tu as bonne mine, dis-donc ! Ca fait plaisir…tu manges quoi ?

- J'essaie de lui faire avaler des épinards, mais c'est pas évident…asseyez-vous deux minutes.

On s'installe autour de la grande table en bois familiale, qui doit bien avoir cent ans. Il y a une cheminée, dans un coin. Les appareils électroménagers sont rutilants et modernes, ce qui créée un contraste surprenant. Scorpius recrache sa dernière cuillerée, avec une moue.

- Tiens, bizarre, moi j'adore les épinards…dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds du bébé.

- Moi aussi ! dit son père. Il m'en reste pas mal dans la casserole, si ça vous dit…

- Mais vous êtes sûr que…

- Oh oui ! De toute façon, le reste partira à la poubelle, Astoria ne supporte pas les restes. Tenez, dit-il en me tendant une assiette d'épinards et une tranche de rôti. Bon appétit.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dis-je en commençant à manger.

- Je comprends. C'est gentil d'être venu aussi vite en tout cas.

- Non, c'est pas gentil…tant que vous payez, ça ne me dérange pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et si en plus vous me nourrissez…

Il sourit :

- Ca fait bizarre de vous voir sans blouse…

Je fixe mon jean et mon pull :

- Ah oui ! je suis incognito, comme ça. Je suis un homme, aussi…

Son regard clair passe rapidement de mon pull à son fils, et il lui essuie la bouche, avec délicatesse :

- Allez, une compote et ce sera bon.

- Vous savez qu'il vaut mieux éviter les séances de kiné respiratoire après avoir mangé ? Ca risque de faire remonter tout ce qu'il a dans l'estomac…

- Oh ! Mince… quel idiot ! Non, je ne savais pas, en général les séances étaient toujours en fin d'après midi, dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

- Bon, c'est pas grave pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, nourrissez-le plutôt après.

- Ok, j'y penserai, promis. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- De l'eau, merci. Je travaille, après…

- Oui, moi aussi, en principe, dit-il avec un soupir.

- En principe ?

- Quand on travaille chez soi on a parfois du mal à s'y mettre sérieusement. On a mille raisons de ne pas rester concentré. En fait il faut une espèce de …rituel pour se forcer à bosser.

- Ah oui ! vous êtes écrivain, c'est ça ?

- Oui. On peut dire ça…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air sûr…

- Si…et comme je ne sais rien faire d'autre…dit-il en rangeant la table.

- En tout cas, vous préparez très bien les épinards…

On se regarde et on éclate de rire, provoquant l'hilarité de Scorpius, bon public. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la fenêtre, qui offre un magnifique spectacle sur le jardin :

- C'est vraiment beau, chez vous…je peux voir sa chambre ?

- Bien sûr. C'est en haut. Allons-y. Viens, chaton, dit-il en prenant son fils.

Je le suis dans les escaliers, rutilants d'encaustique, qui craquent sous nos pas. Tout est propre, clair, aéré. Une maison dans laquelle on se sent bien, sans doute. Un grand couloir en parquet clair mène à la chambre du bébé, multicolore et remplie de jouets et peluches. J'observe le sol, les tentures, le lit, les meubles, la température de la pièce. 19°. Parfait. Tout a l'air sain. Visiblement les parents ont choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour éviter les allergènes.

- Impressionnant…

- Quoi ?

- Cette chambre…vous avez fait appel à un spécialiste pour la faire refaire ?

- Oui. A un architecte qui a commandé ce qui se fait de mieux, je crois. Et on a fait pareil pour tout l'étage, y compris notre chambre. Je pense qu'on refera le rez de chaussée l'année prochaine. Prenez une chaise…

Je récupère Scorpius qui se tortille pour qu'on le mette par terre, et grogne un peu. J'aperçois son doudou par terre, et je le ramasse. Immédiatement il met ses oreilles dans sa bouche et il s'apaise.

- On a tous besoin d'un doudou, je crois dis-je à voix basse en commençant mes massages.

Son père s'assoit en face de moi et me demande, taquin :

- Et vous, vous en avez un ?

Je souris à peine, hausse les épaules et répond, sans vraiment y penser :

- Oui. Il est dans ma poche…et vous ?

Il soupire, regarde à l'extérieur en se mordillant la lèvre et souffle, avec une point de regret :

- Non..c'est sans doute ce qui me manque…

Il a l'air tellement triste, soudain, tellement perdu, que je lui glisse :

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il vous manque quelque chose, vous savez…

- Ah oui ? fait-il, comme s'il sortait soudain d'un rêve. Pourquoi ?

- Regardez autour de vous : vous avez une maison splendide, un beau bébé, une épouse…charmante, et vous êtes en bonne santé. Il vous manque quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…souffle-t-il, mélancolique. Je ne sais pas…

Ses yeux gris se voilent et je crois que j'ai posé une question indiscrète. Je me concentre sur le bébé, pour ne pas sentir son regard flou sur moi.

Avec ma petite expérience, je sais bien que les gens qui ont « tout » ne sont pas les plus heureux, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment les aider, eux…alors je soigne leurs enfants, en espérant qu'ils seront un peu plus heureux, après.

Moi, certaines nuits, j'aimerais juste de ne pas être malade…

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez…me demande-t-il, soucieux.

- Oh rien…ce n'était pas important.

- Ca doit être passionnant, non, de soigner les enfants ? me dit-il, subitement intéressé.

- Euh...oui. Très. Je les aime beaucoup.

Il me fixe avec attention :

- C'est bizarre…quand vous le soignez, on dirait que…je ne sais pas comment dire…que vous vous mettez à sa place. Que vous ressentez les mêmes choses que lui. Comme une osmose…

- C'est sans doute parce que j'ai vécu la même chose que lui…j'ai fait des bronchites asthmatiques pendant toute mon enfance, vous savez…

- Non ? Vraiment ? Et maintenant, c'est terminé ?

Je détourne la tête, gêné :

- Non. Pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé de région…il y avait trop de pollution à Londres.

- Ah carrément ! Mais…ça doit être bizarre de soigner des enfants qui ont la même maladie que vous, non ?

- Bizarre ? non…je les comprends mieux. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne les torture pas comme j'ai été torturé, moi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

Qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'enchaîne :

- Bon, je crois que c'est bien, maintenant, dis-je en me levant un peu vite et en remettant le bébé dans les bras de son père.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir été indiscret…je suis écrivain, alors la vie des gens, ça m'intéresse toujours.

- Je comprends…y a pas de mal. Il faut que je file, je suis loin de mon cabinet, et j'ai un RDV à 14h30.

- Bien sûr…merci d'être venu !

Il me raccompagne à la porte, après m'avoir fait un chèque, et je suis sur le point de monter dans ma voiture quand il me rattrape :

- Attendez…je me demandais…

- Quoi ?

- Vous allez mieux, maintenant ?

- Comment ? Oui, je vais très bien…dis-je, vaguement irrité. Et rassurez-vous, l'asthme, c'est pas contagieux…

- Non…c'est pas ça…depuis que vous êtes dans la région, vous allez mieux ?

- Bof…moyen. Mais mon appartement n'est pas idéal, je crois. Faut vraiment que j'y aille, M. Malfoy…à bientôt. Merci pour le repas.

- De rien. A bientôt ! dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

J'en ai trop dit. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Les parents détestent savoir les soignants malades. A tous les coups je ne le reverrai jamais.

Bah, tant pis.

**POV DRACO**

Le kiné vient de repartir et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Une idée pour mon livre…au lieu de me débattre avec l'histoire d'un chirurgien, qui va me demander des tonnes de recherches fastidieuses, pourquoi ne pas faire de mon personnage un kiné, et m'inspirer du mien ? Enfin, celui de Scorpius…

En plus il est très sympathique et il répondra bien à mes questions, si je sais les poser habilement…oui, c'est une bonne idée, une très bonne idée. Je ressens une légère excitation, comme à chaque fois que j'ai une bonne inspiration pour mon livre.

Je couche rapidement Scorpius pour sa sieste, et je me précipite dans mon bureau, l'imagination enfiévrée. Je mets une musique de fond, la même, indéfiniment, pour chaque chapitre, et je commence à tourner en rond, dans la pièce.

C'est une grande capacité que j'aie, de me mettre à la place de mes personnages, et de vivre leur vie, ressentir leurs émotions, à cent pourcent. La seule façon d'être crédible, sincère. Je ris avec eux, je pleure avec eux. Il n'y a pas un de leur sentiment qui n'ait été le mien, d'abord.

Mais pour une profession, c'est encore mieux quand je peux m'appuyer sur une vie, une personne, une anecdote…et c'est ce qui me manquait avec mon chirurgien. Je n'en connais pas, et je fréquente très peu les hôpitaux…

Alors que les séances de kiné, je commence à connaître ça, bien, même.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée…plutôt qu'un chirurgien qui tombe amoureux d'une patiente, je vais écrire l'histoire d'un kiné qui tombe amoureux d'une patiente…qu'il ne sauvera pas, de préférence. Pas de happy end.

De vraies émotions, de vraies douleurs, c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il soignait, déjà ? Des cas de mucoviscidose ? Oui, c'est bien, ça…un bon sujet. Triste, d'actualité. On va encore m'accuser de faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Mais qu'y puis-je, moi, si la vie finit mal, inévitablement ? Si les histoires tristes sont les plus belles, les plus marquantes ? Celles qui se vendent le mieux ? Qui connaîtrait Love Story si l'héroïne avait guéri, à la fin ?

Le tout, c'est d'être délicat, sincère, profond dans les émotions. Quitte à piller mes souvenirs les plus intimes, raviver mes blessures les plus profondes…ou celles des autres.

Ce moment de désespoir à la clinique, quand on a dû laisser le bébé…ce moment de bonheur, quand il m'a tendu les bras. Oui, revivre tout ça, encore et encore, et laisser parler mes doigts sur le clavier pour faire partager quelques secondes de vérité. La vérité…

L'image de cet homme est gravée dans mon esprit, à l'instant très précis où il a murmuré cette phrase : « Moi, certaines nuits, j'aimerais juste de ne pas être malade… ».

Une phrase que je n'aurais pas dû entendre, sans doute. Une phrase qui ne m'était pas destinée.

C'est là que j'ai eu l'illumination…un kiné qui est un malade, aussi. Des deux côtés de la barrière à la fois. Des souffrances et des guérisons. La maladie vécue de l'intérieur. Une mine pour moi. Une mine d'informations sur la maladie. Un miracle, presque. Mon imagination s'enfièvre, et des milliers d'idées se bousculent…

Des images de la rencontre du kiné et de la malade. Elle pourrait être un peu plus jeune que lui. Il pourrait arriver dans la région, remplacer un confrère à la retraite.

Elle serait émouvante, il serait un peu paumé.

Cet air sur son visage, tout à l'heure, cette détresse subtile, si vite envolée. Il faudra la garder, la décrire. L'exploiter.

Il aura dû quitter Londres, pour je ne sais quelle raison…une rupture sentimentale ?

Oui.

Bien, ça, la rupture. Il n'est pas malade, non, il est juste kiné. C'este elle qui est malade.

Il est un peu perdu, seul, il ne connait personne. Son appartement est moche, ses voisins sont bruyants. Il cherche à s'installer.

Elle, elle est fragile. Forcément. Mais fière, distante. Elle ne veut pas être prise en pitié. Ses jours sont comptés mais elle reste fière.

Ce ne sera pas un coup de foudre, non. Pas du tout.

Elle le trouvera …plouc ? Il la trouvera…snob.

Ils ne se parleront pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs ils ne viennent pas du même milieu. Elle, elle sera riche, hyper protégée par ses parents, seule.

Lui se sera battu pour ouvrir son cabinet. D'ailleurs il travaillera à la clinique, en même temps. Il sera obligé de faire des gardes de nuit, pour payer la location du cabinet.

Non, ils ne se parleront pas beaucoup. Ils ne sympathiseront pas au premier regard.

Tout passera par les gestes. Ses mains sur elle. Une attirance physique. Interdite par la déontologie. Perdue d'avance.

Une lente attirance, très progressive, contre laquelle ils lutteront. Forcément. Trop à perdre.

Je ferme les yeux, en buvant une autre tasse de café. Il faut que je sorte, que je marche, pour faire venir les idées. Je siffle le chien, je récupère les cigarettes, et me voilà parti pour un tour en forêt. Bon, faut pas que j'oublie mon fils, qui fait sa sieste. Pas que je m'éloigne trop.

J'emplis mes poumons de l'air printanier et je repense à lui. Mes pas me portent je ne sais où, je ne pense plus qu'à mon perso.

Oui, un bon personnage, le kiné. Proche des gens. Simple.

Et puis celui-ci est parfait…Il est jeune, mignon…il est mignon ? Oui. Plutôt mignon. Grand, les épaules larges, les yeux…bleus, verts ? Peu importe.

Rassurant. Oui, rassurant. Je suis sûr qu'on doit se sentir bien, dans ses bras. Protégé. Je suis sûr qu'il est calme. Câlin. Tendre. Un bon amant…

Si j'étais une femme…ce serait comment avec lui ?

Je m'imagine dans ses bras, quelques secondes, je revois ses mains douces, chaudes, sa bouche charnue, et je rougis. Une vague de chaleur s'empare de moi, bien malgré moi, tandis que le chien tire sur sa laisse.

Oui, si j'étais une femme, il me plairait, définitivement.

Des images de ma vie - en tant que femme- avec lui emplissent mon cerveau, immédiatement. Oui, je serais bien, avec lui. Je nous vois nous promenant avec le chien, dans la forêt. Au coin du feu…mon dieu, mais ce sont les pires clichés qu'on puisse concevoir…il va falloir que je me méfie de mon côté midinette. C'est un roman sérieux que j'écris, merde…

L'imagination…la mienne est débordante, il faut plutôt que je la canalise.

Oui, j'imagine bien la rencontre. Des bribes de dialogue me viennent. Elle est brune, pas très grande, avec une natte. Sérieuse. Une étudiante.

Et lui, il est…tout trouvé. Harry Potter. Le même. Sympathique, avec retenue. Légèrement distant. Timide, un peu. Drôle, aussi.

Mon cœur s'emballe, entre les arbres, à penser à leur rencontre. Leur amour.

Un amour impossible.

Mais il faut d'abord que je change mon début de roman. Pas grave. Ce que j'ai écrit ne me plaisait pas. Ne m'excitait pas. Là, ça m'excite.

Et je peux garder le titre « Mon ciel dans ton enfer ». Un bon titre. Vendeur. Il faut que je leur trouve un nom…bah, j'ai le temps.

Je regarde ma montre. Flûte. Déjà 15h30. Scorpius va se réveiller. Il faut que je rentre.

Il faut surtout que je revoie ce kiné, que je lui tire les vers du nez. Sur sa vie, sur son métier, sur sa maladie. Son passé, même, pourquoi pas.

Il faut que je trouve un prétexte…heureusement il y a mon fils. Mon fils qui vient de me sauver la vie. Enfin, de sauver mon roman, plutôt.

Je rentre à grands pas, le chien sur les talons. Je n'ai pas ressenti une telle énergie depuis…pfou ! Depuis la fin de mon précédent roman. Là, je m'étais inspiré de mes années de collège, et de mon milieu. Les errances d'un jeune homme trop gâté, trop cynique.

Un peu d'émotions, un peu de sexe, beaucoup d'ambigüités, et des fausses confidences sur la jet set locale. Un style haché, des ellipses. Un vernis de culture, un fond de désespoir. Les ménagères ont adoré.

Un an après, il ne me reste que le désespoir, et la vodka.

Et Zorro est arrivé…enfin, Harry. Mon héros un peu paumé.

Surtout il faut qu'il ne se doute de rien, sinon il ne sera pas naturel. Donc je ne dois rien lui dire. Le faire parler sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Pas facile.

Scorpius m'attend dans son lit. Il s'est dressé sur ses jambes et s'accrochant aux barreaux, fier de lui. Il me tend les bras, en sautillant.

- Viens mon bébé…c'est l'heure du goûter.

Je le change, en cherchant un moyen d'approcher mon perso sans le faire fuir. Comme un passionné d'animaux qui veut observer sa proie, de loin. Comment le revoir ? Comment le faire parler ?

- Tu sais quoi, poussin ? Ce serait bien que tu ne guérisses pas trop vite…

Bon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je m'imagine, oubliant de couvrir Scorpius, pour qu'il retombe malade et que je puisse le revoir. Non, pas ça. Pas pour mon roman.

Il faudrait que je puisse le voir, même si Scorpius n'est pas souffrant. Que je l'aie sous la main.

Soudain j'ai une idée…mon cœur accélère. C'est risqué. Enfin, gonflé, plutôt. Mais ça peut marcher.

Astoria ne sera pas contente.

Astoria n'est jamais contente, de toute façon. En plus, elle n'est jamais là. Oui, ce serait bien. Et puis après tout, où est le risque ?

Tout le monde sera gagnant. Forcément.

Je ne lui veux pas de mal, je veux juste le connaître un peu mieux. Qu'il me rencarde sur son métier. Qu'il me parle de son vécu. Juste lui piquer deux trois souvenirs, deux trois émotions. Un battement de cœur. Une larme, peut-être.

Je le remercierai, après. Je le citerai, dans mon bouquin. Il sera flatté.

Rien de méchant, vraiment.

Bon, il me reste deux jours pour mettre une stratégie au point, et le convaincre.

oOo oOo oOo

Je viens de coucher Scorpius, et mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, tandis que je redescends au salon. Je n'arrête pas de penser à mon livre, je n'arrête pas de penser à ma stratégie.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

Il m'obsède, comme tous mes personnages finissent par m'obséder, quand j'écris. Sauf que là il est comme une ombre, autour de moi, une ombre qui me fuit.

Je repasse en boucle tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur lui, et qui m'avait très peu intéressé, à l'époque. Tout ce que je pourrais utiliser pour mon bouquin. Tout ce que je pourrais utiliser pour le faire tomber dans mes filets.

Astoria zappe en buvant un verre de vin, sur le canapé, et j'ai besoin de calme. Je me dirige vers les escaliers :

- Bonne nuit, chérie…

- Tu vas déjà te coucher, Draco ? s'étonne-t-elle. Ou tu vas écrire ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai une idée, là, il faut que j'y réfléchisse…

- Une idée pour ton roman ? Génial ! Je suis contente pour toi, mon amour…ça va mieux, alors ?

- Oui, ça va mieux, dis-je, vaguement énervé.

- Tu n'oublies pas lundi soir, chéri ? lance-t-elle tandis que je bats en retraite dans les escaliers.

- Lundi soir ? quoi, lundi soir ?

- Charmant ! fait-elle, en reposant bruyamment son verre sur la table basse. Lundi, ca fera trois ans qu'on est mariés…ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Je suis sur le point de rétorquer « on n'oublie pas les mauvais souvenirs », mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas goûter la saveur de cette réplique. A la place, j'étire un sourire sur mes lèvres :

- Mais je voulais te faire la surprise, chérie…

- Menteur ! Quand tu as cet air-là, Draco, tu ne penses pas à moi. Ni à ton fils, d'ailleurs. Tu penses à ton roman, tes persos, et tu n'as qu'une envie : disparaître pour te retrouver seul, devant ton écran.

Bien vu. Je fais une petite moue, genre « tu exagères », et je réponds, mielleux :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…on ira dans ce restau que tu adores…

- Merci, mon amour, fait-elle, en m'envoyant un petit baiser dans les airs.

Flûte. Une soirée de moins à penser à mon roman. Tant pis.

C'est idiot, mais quand j'ai une idée, ou l'envie d'écrire, je ne peux pas attendre. Le moment est toujours fragile, volatile.

Les idées s'envolent, et ne reviennent jamais. Le rythme se brise, les persos perdent leurs répliques.

Je sais, ma vie est devenue moins importante que mes bouquins, mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas vivre et écrire.

Moi, j'écris.

oOo oOo oOo

Je me tourne et je retourne dans mon lit, échafaudant des plans, des dialogues, pour le convaincre. Tout se mélange un peu, ma stratégie et mon roman. Je passe de l'un à l'autre sans fin.

Notre prochaine rencontre. Leur première rencontre. Nos silences. Leurs silences. Mes mensonges. Sa vérité, que je veux lui voler.

J'anticipe ses réactions, j'imagine leurs réactions.

Parfois il a mon fils dans ses bras, puis c'est elle, mon héroïne. Anna.

Je l'imagine à la clinique. Je visualise son cabinet. Ses instruments. Sa blouse.

Il faut que je me glisse dans sa peau, pour mieux le piéger. Le capturer. Le capturer sans lui faire peur, sans le blesser. Il faut qu'il vienne à moi, de lui-même.

Ses expressions me poursuivent, il faut que je les adapte à mon histoire.

Il faut que j'imagine ses réponses à mon baratin, et comment il va tomber amoureux de mon héroïne. Comment il va lui résister pour mieux lui céder, après.

J'ai cherché son adresse sur internet, tout à l'heure. Il habite un quartier minable. Bon pour moi, ça. Je passerai y faire un tour, demain, pour voir son décor. L'animal dans son milieu naturel.

Je m'inspirerai de ma cousine pour mon personnage féminin. Facile. Je connais ses réactions par cœur, et son milieu. Ses croyances et ses tabous. Je lui piquerai sa détresse, sa honte quand elle a eu son hépatite. Ses airs de sainte nitouche avec les autres, ses confidences sous le sceau du secret.

Ne racontez jamais vos secrets à un écrivain.

Ils se retrouveront dans ses livres, sous une forme ou une autre. Un écrivain n'a pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de scrupules. Il n'a que des personnages, à faire vivre. Aimer. Souffrir.

Je les imagine, tous les deux, et ils vont bien ensemble.

Enfin, ils iront bien ensemble, dans mon histoire. Dans mon piège.

Ils seront heureux, quelques instants, avant le drame.

Comme nous le sommes tous.

Ils auront des vrais moments de bonheur, sur un canapé, dans une voiture, au cinéma…au bord d'une plage, sous un parapluie.

Des moments de partage, de compréhension, de joie.

Un magnifique arc en ciel.

Des moments de tendresse, de désir, d'amour.

Je me retourne, dans ce lit, et les émotions m'envahissent. Le désir, l'amour.

Ses mains viriles, chaudes sur son corps fin, ses seins.

Sa bouche exigeante lui volant un baiser. Elle détourne la tête. Il veut plus. Elle hésite. Les peaux sont moites, les souffles courts.

Les mains masculines se déplacent, se font caressantes, comme mes mains sur mon corps, que je ne contrôle plus, dans mon demi-sommeil.

Il lèche et mordille ses seins, sa verge se tend, comme la mienne. Le sang afflue.

Il y a cette odeur, dans son cou, entre ses seins, sur son ventre.

Il y a ses jambes qui s'écartent, il y a un sexe palpitant, une lente pénétration, un va et vient obsédant. Ce sexe qui entre et sort, encore et encore…le plaisir qui déferle, et je jouis, longuement, silencieusement.

Un plaisir inhabituel, plus profond que d'ordinaire. Un plaisir …féminin ?

Oui, c'est un bon personnage. Définitivement.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5**

**Marché de dupes**

**POV Draco**

Je me réveille tôt ce matin, le cœur battant. C'est aujourd'hui que je lance mon offensive sur mon perso. Aujourd'hui qu'il tombe dans mon piège, si Dieu le veut.

J'attends, et j'écoute. Astoria chantonne dans la salle de bain. Dans dix minutes elle ira réveiller le bébé. Dans dix minutes, si j'ai de la chance, il toussera. Il faudra revoir le kiné.

Grand seigneur, j'accepterai d'y aller, à sa place. Elle me sourira avec reconnaissance, je la regarderai avec tendresse, genre : « je fais ça parce que je t'aime, mon amour. Parce que ton bonheur est plus important que tout ».

Elle tombera dans le panneau. Ou pas. De toute façon ça l'arrangera.

J'ouvre les volets. Il fait beau. C'est bon signe, forcément. Il doit se réveiller dans son appart minable, en ce moment.

J'y suis passé, hier, pour voir son décor. Immonde. Un quartier populaire, des graffitis partout, et cette maison…minable. Je me suis arrêté, deux minutes. Il y avait une grosse femme, vulgaire, qui est sortie pour ramasser le journal. Une voisine, ou sa propriétaire. Il y avait la ligne de chemin de fer, pas loin. Que du béton à regarder.

Alors que chez moi il y a le jardin, magnifiquement entretenu, le bois, au loin. La campagne près de la ville.

J'ai peur.

Comment lui demander ça ? Et si je lui disais la vérité, simplement, à la place ?

Non. Ca le fera fuir. Il refusera. Ou alors, pire, il acceptera, et il s'inventera un personnage. Il réinventera sa vie, ses qualités, ses faiblesses. Il se décrira tel qu'il se voit, pas tel qu'il est.

Je dois lui mentir, pour avoir la vérité.

Je referme la fenêtre. Scorpius tousse. Parfait.

Je chantonne sous la douche. J'ai les mots, dans ma tête. Tout le scénario. Il ne me manque plus que ses répliques. D'abord des questions, inoffensives. Puis la proposition.

J'ai peur.

Je rejoins Astoria dans la cuisine. Elle est superbe, pomponnée, et donne le biberon d'un air las à Scorpius, qui la fixe. Je l'embrasse rapidement, en passant, et je me sers un café :

- Il a encore toussé, non ?

- Oui, soupire-t-elle, accablée.

- Il a encore deux séances, je crois ?

- Oui, je crois, lâche-t-elle avec réticence.

Attends ma chérie, tu vas sourire, dans trente secondes…je la regarde avec compassion :

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Tu ferais ça, vraiment ? demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr ! Je comprends que tu aies beaucoup de travail, et comme demain on sort déjà au restau pour notre anniversaire de mariage…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se rembrunit légèrement, mais très vite elle sourit :

- Merci, Draco. C'est vrai que j'ai une journée très chargée…c'est super sympa de ta part. Et puis je me réjouis pour demain. Tu as trouvé une baby sitter ?

- Oui, la fille des voisins…

- Ah ! Ton amoureuse ? me fait-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? Mais non…elle est jeune, c'est tout.

- Elle t'adore en tout cas, dit-elle en se levant, et en remettant Scorpius dans sa chaise. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un homme se laisse séduire par la baby-sitter…

- Désolé, les adolescentes ne m'intéressent pas…et je suis heureusement marié. N'est-ce pas chérie ?

- Si tu le dis….A ce soir !

Elle disparait, dans un frémissement de « Trésor », qui me chatouille délicieusement le nez. Je m'approche de mon fils :

- Scorpius, je vais avoir besoin de toi, tout à l'heure. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Il attrape ma bouche de sa main, pince mes lèvres avec détermination, et glousse.

Je préviens la nourrice qu'aujourd'hui encore je le garde avec moi, car il est souffrant, et elle me remercie avec sollicitude.

Ben voyons, elle est payée, de toute façon. Je crois que je remonte dans son estime, là. Un bon point pour moi.

Bon, au tour de ma victime, maintenant.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui ?

- Draco Malfoy. Est-ce que vous pourriez, conformément à notre petit accord, passer chez moi vous occuper de mon fils ? Je m'engage à vous nourrir…

- Notre petit accord ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir signé un quelconque accord de cet ordre-là, répond-il en riant.

- Disons notre petite coutume, alors…

- Une fois suffit, pour qu'il y ait coutume ? réplique-t-il, badin.

- Juridiquement je pense que non, mais on parle de la santé de mon fils, là, donc, accepteriez-vous d'avoir l'obligeance de vous déplacer jusqu'à mon humble demeure ?

- Humble ? Elle n'a rien d'humble…elle est splendide.

Ca, je te l'ai pas fait dire, mon coco. Je prends un ton modeste :

- Merci…heureux qu'elle vous plaise. On se voit vers 13 heures ?

- Attendez je vérifie…entre 12h30 et 13h, oui. Il est très encombré ?

- Qui ?

- Ben…votre fils.

- Ah ! oui, bien sûr…euh, il a beaucoup toussé ce matin, oui.

- D'accord. Bon, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure…

Je raccroche, un peu tendu. Bon, jusque là, ça va. J'habille Scorpius et j'installe son parc près de mon ordi, pour travailler un peu. D'habitude je me débarrasse de lui, le matin, mais je ne veux pas être obligé de faire l'aller-retour chez la nourrice, non plus.

Pendant qu'il tape comme un sourd sur ses cubes j'élabore le plan de mon roman, du moins, les grandes lignes : la rencontre, les soins, l'attirance réciproque.

Je griffonne quelques répliques, quelques idées de scène. Puis leur liaison, les malentendus, les peurs, la séparation. Oui, il faudra qu'ils se séparent, obligatoirement. Qu'ils souffrent, chacun de leur côté. Puis ils se retrouveront, comme une évidence. Et elle mourra. Forcément.

Quoique…j'hésite, d'un coup. Est-ce que ce ne sera pas trop larmoyant ?

Scorpius trépigne dans son parc.

Bon, on part pour une petite ballade dans le bois, avec le chien. Heureusement c'est une poussette tous terrains et Scorpius pousse un cri de joie à chaque nid-de-poule. Jim tire sur sa laisse comme un fou et j'ai du mal à pousser mon fils tout en retenant le chien.

Il n'a pas l'air si malade que ça, mon fils, j'espère que Potter ne se doutera de rien…

oOooOooOo

**POV HARRY**

Je monte dans ma vieille Rover, légèrement agacé.

Pour qui il se prend, de me faire traverser la moitié du canton, pour voir son fils ? Il ne peut pas se déplacer, lui ? Ca va me coûter cher en essence et je ne parle même pas du temps perdu. Pourquoi je lui ai proposé ça ? Les déplacements, c'est pour les urgences, en principe…

Et il me demande ça sur un ton badin, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde…il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que je ne suis pas à son service, que c'est réservé aux urgences, les déplacements…même quand on a les moyens de payer.

Oui, il va falloir que je sois ferme, cette fois. Je bosse, moi…

Je me gare devant le Manoir, accueilli par les aboiements du chien. Un chien de snob, ça…je parie qu'il fait du golf, le père. Tout à fait le genre.

Il m'ouvre, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant couvert de farine :

- C'est carnaval, déjà ?

- Non, c'est la farine qui m'a échappé des mains. J'ai essayé de faire une tarte, tout à l'heure, mais bon…vous ne serez pas forcé d'y goûter…

- Une tarte pour moi ?

- Ben…euh…comme il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger, j'ai voulu me rattraper avec un dessert. Mais je suis minable, je crois.

Je le suis dans les couloirs, et il se débarrasse de la farine posée sur ses cheveux blonds et son pull noir, d'un geste agacé, laissant une trainée blanche derrière lui. Pas lui qui fait le ménage, à mon avis.

Scorpius pousse un cri de joie en me voyant, et j'échange un regard complice avec son père.

Je m'assois à la même place que la semaine précédente :

- Hum…ça sent bon. C'est une tarte à quoi ?

- Aux prunes. Des prunes qu'on avait congelées l'été dernier. Elle sera prête dans cinq minutes.

- Vous avez un verger ? dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, qui grignote un gâteau sec.

- Oui, on peut dire ça…quelques arbres fruitiers, par là-bas, dit-il en montrant une direction avec sa main - l'ouest, probablement. Il y a de la tourte et une salade, ça vous va ?

- Parfait…mais il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligé…

Il me tend une assiette bien garnie de salades variées, d'une grosse part de tourte et répond, avec une petite moue :

- Vous traversez déjà la moitié du canton pour moi…enfin, pour Scorpius, alors je peux bien faire un petit effort. Goutez ce vin, juste un verre, il est excellent, il vient de France. Ah non ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser…

Le vin est délicieux, il fait bon dans cette cuisine et l'atmosphère familiale est plutôt agréable. La douce chaleur du four me détend et l'odeur de la tarte me chatouille délicieusement les narines. La cuisine me rappelle celle de ma grand-mère, un endroit où il faisait toujours bon, où il y avait toujours des odeurs délicieuses. Je soupire. Tant de souvenirs…

Il déjeune en même temps que moi et je pourrais presque oublier que je suis là pour travailler, à la base. On bavarde tranquillement et je me demande comment je vais lui annoncer que je ne me déplacerai pas, la prochaine fois. Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise, à cette idée, comme si j'allais le trahir, alors qu'il mange paisiblement avec moi.

La radio joue un vieil des Bee Gees et je fredonne à voix basse.

- Moi aussi, j'adore cette chanson, dit-il en tendant son gobelet au bébé. J'adore écouter les vieilles chansons. Je pourrais passer ma journée à ça…et vous ?

- En fait, quand je travaille, je ne peux pas, et puis le soir…je lis plutôt, ou je surfe sur internet. Mais remarquez, j'écoute quand même la radio, car ma proprio met la sienne à fond, et j'en profite malgré moi.

- Mince ! Pas de chance…et vous êtes bien logé, sinon ?

- Pfou ! pas vraiment…mais tout est si cher, dans cette région. J'ai fait quelques travaux pour l'assainir, mais dire que j'y suis bien, ce serait beaucoup dire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes asthmatique, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dis-je en finissant mon verre de vin.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été lui raconter ça ?

- Et donc, ça ne va pas mieux… ? demande-t-il, plein de sollicitude.

Pitié.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'occupe de Scorpius…

- Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas goûté ma merveilleuse tarte ! juste un morceau…vous avez le droit de recracher si vous n'aimez pas ça, comme Scorpius…dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Je sais me tenir, quand même ! Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dedans, qui pourrait la gâcher ?

- En fait, j'ai suivi la recette de Mia, du moins, ce dont je me rappelle…répond-il d'un air embêté.

- Mia ? C'est votre sœur ?

- Euh, non…c'était notre gouvernante, quand j'étais petit. Enfin, la dame qui nous a élevés, mes frères et moi…

Bien sûr, il avait une gouvernante, et je suis sûr qu'il a une femme de ménage. Je suis sûr que son jean noir vaut un mois de salaire, et que mes honoraires sont un vague pourboire, pour lui. On n'habite pas une maison pareille par hasard. Surtout quand on ne travaille pas.

La tarte n'est pas mauvaise, mais manque singulièrement de sucre. Il grimace :

- C'est acide, hein ? Vous voulez du sucre ?

- Non, non…ça va. J'aime bien…

- Vous mentez mal, M. Potter. Attendez, je dois avoir de la cannelle, quelque part, dit-il en se levant et en fouillant l'imposant buffet de chêne.

- En fait, je suis allergique à la cannelle…plutôt du sucre, s'il vous plaît.

- Et bien dites donc, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, pour vous !

Il me regarde avec intérêt, voire compassion, et je sens poindre les questions, et mon énervement. Ca ne rate pas:

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes allergique ?

- Oui, très, dis-je en engloutissant mon reste de tarte, pas mauvaise, finalement. Mais on vit avec.

- Et donc vous fuyez les produits allergisants…

- J'essaie, tout au moins…

- Vous voulez un café ? Vous avez vu, on a refait tout l'étage pour en faire un sas complètement sain, et pas seulement la chambre de Scorpius…parce qu'on s'est dit, si jamais on a un autre enfant, autant prévoir à l'avance. Et puis ça augmente la valeur de la maison…vous voulez voir le reste de l'étage ?

- Ecoutez, j'ai pas trop le temps, là…mon cabinet est loin d'ici…et d'ailleurs, sans vouloir vous vexer…la prochaine fois ce serait bien que vous vous déplaciez, avec Scorpius…parce que là ça me fait perdre un temps fou, et ça vous oblige à cuisiner…

Je le vois pâlir, et il baisse les yeux. Merde, je l'ai vexé. Il murmure :

- C'était si mauvais que ça ?

- Comment ? Non, non, pas du tout, mais enfin, ça me fait beaucoup de déplacements, entre la clinique et mon cabinet, et ça n'était pas vraiment une urgence, visiblement. Scorpius n'a pas toussé une seule fois, depuis que je suis là…essayez de trouver un kiné plus proche de chez vous, au moins.

- Je comprends…

Il a l'air mortifié. Flûte, je ne voulais pas ça.

On se tait, gênés. Scorpius gazouille en jouant avec sa cuillère et la radio prétend qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps.

J'aurais dû lui dire ça en partant, maintenant j'ai plombé l'atmosphère. Mais je ne suis pas à sa disposition, non plus. Je ne suis pas une nounou, moi.

On se lève pour aller dans la chambre du bébé. Scorpius me tend les bras, spontanément.

- Il a mangé il y a longtemps… ?

- Mince ! Vous aviez dit qu'il ne devait pas manger avant sa séance…j'ai oublié. Pff ! je suis nul…dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Mais non…vous n'êtes pas nul. Vous aviez autre chose en tête…au fait, il parle de quoi, votre nouveau roman ? dis-je pour me rattraper.

Il me fixe avec étonnement, comme si j'avais posé une question incongrue. Il bafouille :

- De…euh…enfin, une rencontre entre un homme et une femme, enfin vous voyez le genre…

Franchement non, mais je m'en fiche, en même temps. Je n'ai qu'une envie : repartir. Je regarde ma montre.

Il soupire à nouveau fortement, et commence, d'une voix sourde :

- Je vous ai dit qu'on a fait refaire tout l'étage…il y a un appartement à louer. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a été entièrement traité et que ce serait parfait pour vous. Et puis je ne veux pas accueillir n'importe qui sous mon toit. Mais il faut que je le loue, pour rentrer dans mes frais…

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas trop de moyens, je viens déjà d'ouvrir mon cabinet…

- Mais je n'en demanderai pas trop cher…vous payez combien pour l'instant ?

Je secoue la tête, intrigué. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous. D'incongru. Pourquoi cette offre subite ? Soudain je comprends :

- Vous êtes tellement inquiet ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez tellement peur pour votre fils que vous voulez avoir un kiné à domicile ?

Il ouvre la bouche, pour se récrier sans doute, puis la referme, et baisse la tête en réprimant un sourire :

- Je vois qu'il est inutile de vous raconter des histoires, M. Potter…

- Mais il va bien, votre fils…ne soyez donc pas si anxieux…dis-je en remettant le bébé dans ses bras.

- Anxieux, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Ecoutez, visitez le studio et dites-moi après si vous acceptez.

- Ca me parait complètement farfelu, comme idée. Oublions cela, voulez-vous…

- Non. Visitez-le. Vous n'aurez même pas à me répondre tout de suite. Vous pourrez réfléchir…s'il vous plaît.

- Non, ce n'est pas sérieux, M. Malfoy…

- S'il vous plait…pour Scorpius. Je vous promets que je ne vous solliciterai pas pour un oui ou un non. Je prendrai RDV, même si vous habitez ici. Venez avec moi.

Je le suis, en haussant les épaules. C'est hors de question, mais je ne veux pas faire de scandale.

Le studio, séparé de la maison par une porte, est beau. Grand, clair, avec un parquet neuf et de grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin. Il y a une terrasse, avec un escalier qui permet une entrée séparée, et une mezzanine grande comme la moitié de mon appartement actuel. Une cuisine américaine tout équipée noire parfait le tout. La petite salle de bain paraît neuve, avec ses tommettes bleues, et les glycines courent devant la fenêtre.

Cet appartement est sublime, les matériaux sont superbes. Je me tourne vers lui, et Scorpius, dans ses bras, me sourit de toutes ses petites dents. Ils me regardent avec tant de candeur, tous les deux, que je n'arrive pas à leur dire non directement.

- Bon, je réfléchirai…

- Je ne vous ferai pas payer les deux premiers mois, le temps que vous résiliez votre bail…

- J'ai pas encore dit oui, M. Malfoy, dis-je en tournant les talons et en repartant vers ma voiture.

- Je sais…je vous laisse réfléchir. Tenez, voici mon portable. Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez pris votre décision.

Je démarre rapidement, le cerveau embrouillé. Une petite voix me souffle qu'il y a un piège dans cette proposition, mais ma raison me dit que je serais sans doute mieux ici que chez moi…j'adore la nature et le jardin est superbe.

Au fait, j'ai oublié de lui demander ce qu'en pense sa femme ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'aime guère, elle…finalement c'est mieux. Au moins ils ne m'inviteront pas tous les quatre matins, comme ma proprio actuelle.

Chacun chez soi et les bébés seront bien gardés.

_**POV DRACO**_

Je tourne et retourne le menu entre mes doigts, incapable de me concentrer.

Astoria est superbe et a l'air épanouie, en sirotant son verre. Elle fixe l'orchidée sur notre table, et je pressens qu'elle attend un commentaire flatteur sur elle, sa robe, sa coiffure, sa beauté. Ou sur notre mariage.

Ma splendide épouse et notre magnifique mariage.

C'est très important pour elle, ce genre de sortie qui prouve au monde – ou aux voisins- que nous sommes heureux, riches, amoureux.

L'ambiance du restau est très zen, dépouillée, comme tout bon japonais qui se respecte, et elle minaude, en me lançant des regards énamourés.

J'adorerais jouer le jeu, lui donner ce qu'elle attend, lui dire qu'elle est la plus belle ce soir, la plus élégante – ce qu'elle est, à n'en pas douter- mais je suis poursuivi par la conversation de la veille. Comment j'ai pu être nul à ce point-là? Malhabile à ce point-là?

Pas la peine de se prétendre auteur pour être aussi peu psychologue. Quel idiot j'ai été! J'ai tout de suite vu, à sa tête, que j'avais été trop loin. Je lui ai fait peur, c'est sûr. Il me prend pour un tordu, à tous les coups. Merde.

Le serveur s'approche, obséquieux, et nous demande si on a fait notre choix. Astoria hoche la tête et je me rends compte que je n'ai rien choisi. En plus les noms japonais ne m'évoquent rien du tout, et je ne me rappelle jamais ce que j'aime. Ce que je supporte, plutôt. Mais ce restau est le plus couru de la région, et il faut y être vu, pour exister.

Un peu affolé, comme un gamin pris en faute, je déclare que je vais prendre comme elle…

- Mais tu détestes le poisson cru, Draco! Tu es sûr que tu veux des sushis ? me demande-t-elle, sceptique.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…euh, il y a un menu avec de la viande?

- Ben oui…celui avec les mini-brochettes de poulet, que tu prends toujours! Tu ne veux pas plutôt ça?

- Si, si…parfait.

Je commande le vin le plus cher, par paresse, et je me fends d'un sourire – enfin. Elle penche la tête, avec sollicitude:

- Ca ne va pas trop, hein?

- Hein? Euh…pas trop.

- C'est ton roman? Tu n'y arrives pas? Tu avais l'air tout excité, il y a quelques jours…un problème?

Je soupire. Oui, le problème c'est moi, ma bêtise, ma précipitation. Mes obsessions.

- Disons que j'ai l'impression que mon perso…m'échappe.

- Le chirurgien?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas choisi le métier le plus facile, Draco. Parfois je me demande où tu vas pêcher tes idées…, dit-elle en finissant son verre de cocktail.

Moi aussi, je me demande. Elle bavarde et je ne l'écoute pas. Je me repasse en boucle ma conversation avec le kiné, et ça me bouffe. Tout ça pour ça. Ce qui me mine le plus c'est que je suis sûr que c'est un bon personnage, et qu'il m'échappe. L'idée était géniale et j'ai tout fait foirer.

Pourtant j'ai déjà toute la trame de mon roman en tête, et j'y pense tout le temps, quoi que je fasse, où que je sois. J'imagine les situations, les gestes entre eux. Je fais feu de tout bois.

Chaque situation courante je la vois d'un œil neuf, me demandant si ça ferait une bonne scène. Je me lève avec eux, je déjeune avec eux, je me douche avec eux, ils sont là tout le temps, partout. Dans chaque couple que je croise, chaque film que je vois, chaque chanson que j'entends. J'ai des morceaux de conversation en tête, qui me poursuivent.

Je vois ses yeux partout, et à chaque heure je me demande ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est. J'imagine ses gestes avec les enfants, et avec elle.

Est-ce qu'il irait dans un restau japonais avec mon héroïne? Non, pas son genre. Trop snob pour lui.

Ils iraient plutôt dans une pizzéria. Il n'est pas frimeur, lui. Et elle…elle a d'autres soucis.

On finit notre soupe miso, transparente, et je me dis qu'il faut être un peu tordu pour apprécier des mets aussi fades.

Une fontaine d'eau coule le long du mur, entre les bambous, et je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi. Etre tranquille pour rêver à mon roman, et me torturer avec la réalité.

Je me suis ridiculisé. J'ai été pitoyable. J'en suis malade.

C'est idiot, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir subi un revers amoureux. Son refus immédiat m'a vexé comme s'il m'avait rejeté, moi.

Où est-il en ce moment? Que ferait-il s'il commençait à tomber amoureux?

Est-ce qu'il passerait des heures à penser à elle?

Est-ce qu'il irait au cinéma, dans un bar?

Est-ce qu'il frémirait à chaque fois que la porte du bar s'ouvre, espérant la voir arriver?

Est-ce qu'il tournerait en vain dans le supermarché près de chez elle, espérant la croiser?

Est-ce qu'il vérifierait dix fois son portable, pour voir si elle n'a pas appelé?

D'ailleurs je sors discrètement le mien, pour jeter un œil, au cas où…

Mince. Un appel en absence.

Le cœur battant, je me lève pour aller me réfugier aux toilettes, sous le regard suspicieux d'Astoria. Il y a un homme qui téléphone déjà, et son ton ne laisse pas planer le doute. Il appelle sa maîtresse, alors que son épouse l'attend dans la salle.

Légèrement écœuré, mais fébrile, j'écoute le message:

«Bonsoir M. Malfoy. C'est Julia, la baby sitter. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver le doudou de Scorpius, et il pleure. Est-ce que vous pourriez me rappeler, s'il vous plait? Merci»

Légèrement déçu, je la rappelle et elle m'annonce qu'elle l'a finalement retrouvé, dans la salle de bains.

- Donc, tout va bien?

- Oui, tout va bien, M. Malfoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il dort. A tout à l'heure…dit-elle de sa voix sucrée.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Je referme le portable d'un coup sec et je retourne auprès de mon épouse, morose. Elle tapote sur la table, énervée:

- C'était qui?

- Pardon?

- Au téléphone…tu as regardé ton téléphone, et tu es parti. Alors, c'était qui?

- La baby-sitter

- Il y a un problème? demande-t-elle, affolée.

- Non, non. Elle avait juste égaré le doudou de Scorpius. Il dort.

- Ouf! J'ai eu peur. Depuis qu'il a été à l'hôpital, j'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose, quand on n'est pas là.

C'est le bon moment, je crois. Je la regarde d'un air compatissant, et je pose ma main sur la sienne:

- Je comprends, ma chérie. Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu une idée…qui pourrait bien nous arranger. J'ai proposé au kiné de lui louer l'appartement, chez nous. Comme ça on l'aura toujours sous la main…

- Quoi? s'étrangle-t-elle. Tu plaisantes? Sans me demander mon avis?

Inutile que je lui rappelle que la maison est à moi, enfin, à ma famille depuis des siècles. Ce genre d'argument ne fera que la mettre davantage en colère.

- Et bien…il n'a pas encore accepté, et je t'en parle justement.

- Louer l'appartement? Et ma sœur? Tu te rappelles qu'elle devait venir? Tu l'as fait exprès, hein, parce que tu ne peux pas la sacquer? T'es un vrai salaud, Draco, siffle-t-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Cette histoire de le faire pour le bien de Scorpius, c'est un prétexte…

- Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher!

- Si, j'en suis sûr. Tu la détestes, ça se voit bien. Comment je vais lui annoncer ça?

- Ecoute, on n'a même pas de date précise…elle dit qu'elle va venir, et elle ne le fait jamais. Il y a de très bons hôtels dans la région.

- Tu crois que ma sœur peut se payer l'hôtel deux mois? Elle ne s'appelle pas Malfoy, elle.

- La maison est suffisamment grande pour lui prêter une autre chambre…pas de quoi en faire un plat...

Elle me dévisage avec attention, cherchant la faille. Je m'évertue à rester impassible, mais son regard me scrute, comme un rayon laser. Je tente désespérément de saisir du riz avec mes baguettes, mais mes mains tremblent.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Draco! C'est quoi cette lubie?

- Et bien…il cherchait une maison saine, alors…

- Alors tu l'as invité chez nous! Franchement je ne comprends pas, là…dit-elle en secouant la tête en signe d'impuissance. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

Mon Dieu, un mensonge, vite…que dirait un de mes persos dans ce cas là?

- J'ai eu tellement peur, moi aussi, la dernière fois, avec Scorpius… Alors, si on a un kiné dans les parages…c'est plus rassurant. Et puis on n'aura plus à se déplacer, dis-je d'un ton badin. C'est tout bénef, non?

- Et il est d'accord?

- En fait, je lui en ai juste parlé comme ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera. C'était plus une boutade qu'autre chose…

- OK. Alors rappelle-le et dis lui que c'était une plaisanterie. On ne va pas accueillir ce type chez nous, quand même!

- Réfléchis, chérie…ce sera beaucoup plus pratique. Moins stressant. En plus Scorpius l'adore…

Elle a arrêté de manger, la baguette en suspend, et son regard vrille mon âme. Elle secoue la tête, incrédule:

- C'est pas possible…Tu mens, Draco. Il y autre chose. C'est quoi?

- Arrête maintenant! il n'y a rien d'autre, et c'est un non évènement…

- Un non évènement, un homme chez nous? Tu rigoles?

- Non…

Je m'efforce de reprendre mon repas, mine de rien, mais elle n'abandonne pas. Soudain elle se redresse:

- J'ai compris!

- Compris quoi, Astoria? Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat, quand même…

- Il te plaît, hein? murmure-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

- Quoi? Mais t'es folle…tu racontes n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas gay…t'es cinglée?

- Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'avais raconté, un jour…à propos d'un de tes camarades de collège.

- Pitié, Astoria, j'avais 16 ans. Il ne s'est presque rien passé. Et j'étais dans une pension où il n'y avait que des garçons…c'est tellement banal.

- Banal, mon œil…et ce que tu as écrit dans ton bouquin? Le personnage, tu te rappelles, lui aussi avait eu une aventure avec un garçon…

- Mais c'est un roman, bon sang! Pas une autobiographie. Tu racontes n'importe quoi! En plus tu me fais des procès d'intention…

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies ce culot-là, Draco…

- Astoria, tu délires. Tu fais des rapprochements entre des choses qui n'ont aucun lien. C'est comme si je disais que tu vas retrouver un amant les soirs ou le samedi matin, parce que tu rentres tard! C'est idiot…

Elle baisse les yeux sur son assiette, et ne répond pas. Le serveur vient nous ôter les assiettes, et elle détourne la tête.

Pourquoi elle ne répond pas?

Est-ce que j'aurais vu juste, sans le vouloir?

Je me demande quel marché de dupes je viens de passer, là.

oOoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_L'armoire aux baisers_**

**_POV DRACO_**

Le froid me saisit, l'air un peu piquant rougit mes joues et me glace le nez. Jim tire sur sa laisse, énervé, tandis que j'essaie de faire le point en observant le paysage qui change, les arbres qui bourgeonnent.

Ma promenade matinale et ma première cigarette.

Un début de journée comme j'aime.

Je rallume une cigarette, essayant de me réchauffer un peu, et de trouver de l'inspiration pour mon roman.

Mais plus les jours passent, moins j'ai envie d'écrire.

Une fois de plus ma conversation avec Astoria me revient en tête et le malaise m'envahit à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas répondu, hier soir, quand j'ai insinué qu'elle avait un amant ?

En fait je ne l'ai même pas réellement insinué. J'ai dit ça comme ça, par hasard.

Quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, de tirer cette affaire au clair, elle m'a traité d'idiot, en me disant qu'évidemment elle ne me trompe pas. Qu'évidemment elle n'aime que moi.…

Elle était au bord des larmes, et elle a été si douce, si tendre, après…que je l'ai crue. Et je n'ai pas insisté.

Est-ce parce que la vérité aurait trop de conséquences, trop d'implications sur ma vie, et que je ne veux pas vraiment changer de vie ?

Ou parce que rien n'a réellement d'importance, d'intérêt, en dehors de mon roman ?

Si, bien sûr, ma femme a de l'importance.

Ma famille a de l'importance. De penser qu'Astoria puisse me tromper me fait souffrir, profondément. C'est comme une épine dans le cœur, comme un affront. Une sensation d'abandon insupportable.

Je chasse ces pensées, qui me plombent, et je me concentre sur mon roman.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, et j'avance difficilement.

Chaque pas me coûte, comme chaque mot me coûte.

Là aussi le bilan est plutôt déplorable.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quelques jours, et je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Il n'acceptera pas de venir chez moi, je ne pourrai pas me servir de lui.

Alors je continue mon roman, difficilement, en pensant à lui. En imaginant sa vie, son quotidien, ses joies, ses peines. C'est comme je vivais une vie parallèle, par procuration. A chaque heure de la journée je me demande ce qu'il fait, qui il voit. J'ai reconstitué son emploi du temps, et j'invente ses rendez-vous avec ses patients.

C'est d'autant plus dur que je sais qu'il existe, à quelques kilomètres de moi, et qu'il ne se doute de rien.

C'est d'autant plus dur que je pense à lui tout le temps. Enfin, à son personnage.

J'aperçois une primevère et je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi…qu'au moins je ne profite pas de lui, qu'au moins il ne me fera pas de procès.

Et les insinuations d'Astoria sur ma soi-disant attirance…grotesque. Evidemment elle se fonde sur mes romans, comme si j'y racontais ma vie.

Je lance un coup de pied dans une branche morte.

C'est incroyable comme les lecteurs vous identifient à vos personnages, comme si on n'écrivait que sur soi. Mon personnage était pure invention, et je n 'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec un homme.

Et cette petite attirance quand j'avais 16 ans ne signifie rien, rien du tout. C'était purement hormonal.

Je passe à côté de l'arbre où nous avions gravé nos initiales, l'été où il était venu chez moi. C'était quoi son prénom, déjà ? Ah oui...Cédric.

Je souris en me rappelant notre premier baiser, bien cachés dans ma chambre. Est-ce ma faute s'il est la première personne que j'ai embrassée ? Je vivais entouré de garçons, à la maison et en pension…donc je n'avais pas le choix.

Tout ça est d'une telle banalité que ça ne signifie rien. D'ailleurs je n'y ai jamais repensé. Tiens, c'est marrant, il était brun et ressemblait un peu à…mon perso.

Pur hasard.

Hier je suis retourné devant chez Potter et je l'ai vu sortir les poubelles. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué, il m'aurait pris pour un fou. Est-ce que je deviens fou ?

Non.

Un écrivain obsédé par son personnage, c'est banal.

Mais je suis tellement gêné par rapport à lui que je n'ose pas reprendre RDV, alors qu'il reste encore une séance.

Je suis complètement idiot, je sais.

oOooOooOo

**Deux jours plus tard**

Je me gare devant le cabinet, et Scorpius s'est encore endormi dans son siège-bébé. Flûte. Pendant tout le chemin je me suis demandé comment j'allais l'aborder, éventuellement lui reparler de l'appartement mais Scorpius pleure quand je le réveille et toutes mes manœuvres me paraissent bien futiles.

- Allez, avec un peu de chance, c'est la dernière fois, lui dis-je en rajustant sa combinaison d'hiver et en séchant ses larmes sur ses joues rouges.

La salle d'attente est toujours aussi déprimante et il y a une jeune mère qui attend, sa fille sur les genoux, qui tousse et pleurniche. La vérité n'est pas très glamour, et je me demande si je ne me fais pas un film de son métier. En fait il côtoie à longueur de journée des enfants malades dans un environnement glauque, et moi je le vois en héros romantique. Ridicule.

Bienvenue dans la vraie vie.

Je fixe le tapis élimé des yeux et je me suis rarement senti aussi fatigué. Quoique déprimé serait un mot plus juste, sans doute.

Il entrouvre sa porte pour accueillir son patient suivant et je ne lève pas les yeux.

Je suis seul avec mon fils dans la salle d'attente, je me bats avec la combinaison, l'écharpe et les gants qui tombent à terre, tour à tour, en me disant que tout ça me fatigue. Il se tortille pour que je le mette par terre, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se traine jusqu'aux jouets posés sur une petite table, qui doivent être bourrés de microbes.

Enfin c'est notre tour et j'échange une rapide poignée de main avec Potter.

- Comment va Scorpius, aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, merci. Nettement mieux. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à revenir.

- Tant mieux ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle…viens, mon bonhomme, dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Mon fils lui sourit en retour et je me sens seul, inutile. Mais c'est bien normal. Son métier c'est de soigner les enfants, pas de distraire les parents.

Je note chacun de ses gestes, et je repère les instruments qu'il utilise. Toujours ça de pris. Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif.

La séance se déroule dans le silence le plus total, entrecoupé du babillage de mon fils.

Etrangement je nous sens tous les deux gênés, incapables de rompre le silence.

A la fin, tandis qu'il remplit les papiers pour l'assurance, on se regarde enfin, et il me dit :

- Voilà…J'espère que c'était le dernier épisode de bronchiolite de l'hiver, pour lui.

- Moi aussi, dis-je d'un ton funèbre

Il se lève et me tend la main :

- Bonne continuation, M. Malfoy…J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas…

- Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ?

- Pour les déplacements…et pour ne pas avoir répondu à votre proposition de location. C'était très aimable à vous, en tout cas…

- Mais il n'y a aucun problème, M. Potter. J'imagine que vous êtes bien là où vous êtes. Au revoir…

Il ne me lâche pas la main :

- Il est toujours libre ?

- L'appartement ? Oui, mais plus pour longtemps, je pense. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien…dit-il en me lâchant brusquement la main. Au revoir !

La porte claque derrière moi et je me demande s'il y a encore un espoir…mais le froid et la pluie chassent mes dernières illusions et on rentre chez nous.

**POV HARRY**

Je tourne la clé dans la porte d'entrée et l'odeur de chou me prend à la gorge. Je monte l'escalier le plus doucement possible mais quand j'arrive au premier étage, inévitablement, la porte s'ouvre.

Ma propriétaire m'apparait, à peine vêtue dans son peignoir rose élimé, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres :

- M. Potter…vous vous y connaissez en plomberie ?

- Ah non ! pas du tout…désolé, dis-je en prenant rapidement la tangente.

- Vous vous souvenez que vous êtes invité ce soir pour un apéritif, quand même ?

- Oui, oui…ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrai, dis-je en refermant rapidement la porte derrière moi, à bout de souffle après les trois étages.

J'ai autant envie de mourir que d'aller chez elle, mais ça fait deux mois qu'elle m'invite…et je n'ai pas pu y échapper, cette fois. Heureusement Ginny revient demain et cette vieille folle verra que je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre. Sûrement pas par elle, en tout cas.

Comme à chaque venue de Ginny, je me réjouis de la revoir et je redoute le moment où elle parlera de notre avenir. Et je redoute encore plus le moment de son départ, où je me sentirai soulagé, hélas…pourtant je l'aime. Enfin, je crois.

Je me relaxe dans un bain brûlant et j'oublie enfin ma proprio, les malades, la clinique …et l'invitation. Enfin un moment à moi, dans le calme. Enfin, presque…elle fait encore gueuler sa radio et je sens que je me crispe. Si au moins elle écoutait de la bonne musique.

J'entends aussi des éclats de rire et je me demande pourquoi j'ai fini par lui dire oui.

Tant de vulgarité m'exaspère et pourtant je ne crois pas être snob. Je repense à Scorpius et son Manoir. Et à son père, qui est la définition même du snob, pour moi.

Enfin, non, il n'est pas si méprisant que ça. C'est plutôt qu'il croie que le monde tourne autour de lui, et ça m'agace. Enfin, je ne le verrai plus, je pense. Il était très froid, tout à l'heure. Sans doute vexé par mon refus. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

Le bain refroidit et je suis pris d'un frisson. Bon, ça va être l'heure de me jeter dans la gueule du loup…

oOooOooOo

Je sonne à la porte et ma propriétaire me claque deux bises sur les joues, avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf. Comme à chaque fois je suis épaté par le kitsch de sa décoration, le papier peint à larges motifs bruns et beiges, le canapé en skaï blanc sale et les bibelots immondes.

Il y a là quelques inconnus, qui rient en se tapant sur les cuisses et en buvant des bières, et qui m'ignorent, à ma grande satisfaction. J'accepte un verre de xérès et ma propriétaire vient se coller contre moi, sur le canapé, me raconter sa fascinante journée et ses déboires avec son mari, qui l'a quittée dix ans plus tôt.

Son regard langoureux et ses mains sur mon genou ne mentent pas : elle est prête à se passer de loyer si je suis compréhensif avec elle, certains soirs.

Elle minaude, en finissant son verre sur lequel trainent de larges traces de rouge à lèvres :

- Vous devez vous sentir bien seul, le soir, non ?

- Euh…non, pas du tout, je me repose, dis-je en essayant-en vain- de préserver quelques centimètres entre elle et moi.

- On pourrait peut-être dîner ensemble, certains soirs ? Moi aussi je suis seule devant mon assiette…

- C'est gentil, mais…souvent je rentre tard. Et puis je vois déjà tellement de personnes, dans la journée…le soir je suis content d'être un peu seul, j'avoue…

Elle pince ses lèvres, et répond, d'une voix acide :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…vraiment.

Elle semble réfléchir et je voudrais disparaître, là, tout de suite, avant qu'elle trouve autre chose. Soudain son large visage s'éclaire :

- Il parait qu'il y a un film super qui va sortir, bientôt ! j'ai des places gratuites par ma sœur…si on y allait ?

- C'est sympa, mais j'ai promis d'y aller avec ma fiancée…

- Vous êtes fiancé ? rétorque-t-elle, surprise. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis peu. D'ailleurs ma fiancée arrive demain…

- C'est la jeune fille rousse qui vient parfois ? Elle a pas l'air de savoir que vous êtes fiancés, dites-moi…la dernière fois c'était plutôt houleux entre vous…

- Vous nous avez entendus ?

- Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment écouté, hein ! Mais dans ces vieilles maisons, on entend tout…

- Quoi ?

- Enfin, seulement si vous parlez fort…rassurez-vous. Mais j'écoute jamais, promis. Et vous, vous entendez parfois ma radio ?

- Tout le temps, oui. Excusez-moi, mais je suis très fatigué…je vais y aller, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

- Harry ! Attendez…

Je retraverse sa maison immonde et je me précipite dans les escaliers, écœuré.

oOooOooOo

Ginny se love contre moi, et le jour point entre les volets. Je suis sûr qu'il fait froid dehors, et l'humidité de ma chambre me transperce les os.

J'entends déjà la radio de mon infernale voisine, qui m'a réveillée, et je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je parte d'ici, rapidement.

Elle soupire et s'étire. Je ne bouge pas, j'attends.

Elle me sourit et glisse son visage dans mon cou, cherchant à se rapprocher, encore. Ses cheveux soyeux et odorants me chatouillent et j'ai envie de caresser ses seins. De me perdre en elle et tout oublier. Ma bouche rejoint sa bouche, nos corps s'unissent tendrement. C'est un dimanche matin comme on les aime, à paresser et à s'aimer. Un petit retour vers le passé, quand tout était simple et clair entre nous.

On finit par se lever, et Ginny prépare le petit déjeuner en chantonnant, tandis que je décongèle du pain.

On se retrouve face à face, et elle caresse ma joue :

- Comme tu me manques, Harry. Pourquoi c'est pas toujours comme ça, entre nous ?

- Mais c'est toujours comme ça, quand tu es là, non ?

- Deux week ends par mois, oui…ça fait pas beaucoup.

- Ginny, on en a déjà parlé 46 pénibles fois…je ne reviendrai pas à Londres.

- Mais t'es pas mieux, ici ! T'as toussé, cette nuit, et ce studio est plutôt moche, non ? ajoute-elle en faisant une petite moue.

Je rajoute un sucre dans mon café.

- Oui…t'as raison. Je vais peut-être déménager.

- Vraiment ? Pour aller où ?

- Un peu plus loin, un studio dans une grande maison, beaucoup plus saine qu'ici.

- ' Chavais pas que tu cherchais un autre appart…, dit-elle la bouche pleine.

- Je cherchais pas vraiment. Mais la radio de ma proprio m'exaspère, maintenant, et ce studio est bourré d'allergènes et humide.

- Au fait…qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté ? Pourquoi elle m'a félicitée pour nos fiançailles hier soir ?... ou alors tu voulais me faire la surprise, mon chéri ? dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté et en souriant tendrement.

- Alors ça, c'est exactement elle…dès qu'elle entend un bruit elle ouvre la porte pour papoter. Je ne le supporte plus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'espionne…

- Mais c'est parce que tu lui plais ! Et cette histoire de fiançailles, alors ? relance-t-elle, taquine.

- J'ai dit ça pour qu'elle me lâche un peu…

- Donc, c'est pas vrai…dit-elle, déçue.

- Ecoute Ginny, on ne va pas se fiancer puisqu'on ne compte pas vivre ensemble…

Elle se rembrunit, finit son café et disparaît sans un mot dans la salle de bain.

Toujours cette même discussion.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire le point sur mes sentiments.

Oui, je l'aime.

Non, je ne suis pas prêt à me marier et avoir des enfants.

Je débarrasse la table, cherchant un moyen pour renouer avec elle…on ne va passer le reste de la journée à se faire la tête, quand même.

Je sais…je vais lui acheter des fleurs. On va aller se balader dans la campagne, et on trouvera une petite auberge pour déjeuner.

Je lui dirai que je l'aime.

Oui, je le lui dirai, cette fois. Avant qu'elle parte.

oOo oOooOo

Ginny vient de monter dans le train et je souffle. Finalement tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Plutôt bien.

En gravissant les escaliers j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et je serre les poings :

- Alors, elle est partie, votre petite dame ?

- Oui, elle est partie…

- Ca ne doit pas être facile, d'être fiancés et de se voir si peu…

- Oui, vous avez raison. C'est pour ça que je vais déménager.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez bien entendu…je déménage.

- Mais quand ça ? demande-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, mécontente.

- A la fin du mois…

- Hé là ! Vous savez que vous avez deux mois de préavis ? On déménage pas comme ça ! Et à qui je vais le relouer, moi ?

- Oui, je sais…je vous paierai vos deux mois, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ben je vous trouve gonflé !

- Et moi je vous trouve bruyante, et curieuse…je vous envoie un recommandé dès demain ! dis-je en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Goujat ! crie-t-elle avant de faire claquer sa porte.

Ouf. Bon débarras.

Maintenant, le tout ça va être de mettre les choses au point avec l'écrivain, pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine que je serai à son service. Pas question de tomber de Charybde en Scylla…

Je ferme soigneusement la porte derrière moi et je m'écroule sur le lit.

Faisons le point.

Objectivement, tout plaide en faveur du manoir Malfoy, sauf…lui.

Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il me fait peur. Pourquoi a-t-il tellement insisté, la dernière fois ?

J'observe le plafond, essayant d'analyser froidement la situation.

D'un côté, l'appartement est splendide…

De l'autre côté, le père est …étrange.

Enfin, tous les écrivains sont un peu bizarres, j'imagine. Il n'est pas complètement fou ou inquiétant, mais quelque chose me gêne chez lui. La manière dont il me regarde, parfois. Comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées.

Je secoue la tête…je crois que je suis en train de me faire du cinéma, là. C'est un père de famille un peu anxieux, c'est tout. Banal…

A moi d'être clair, pour éviter toute équivoque. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille parce qu'il est un peu paumé. Qu'est ce que je risque ?

La radio joue à nouveau à tue-tête et j'attrape mon téléphone et la carte de Malfoy.

Je tombe sur le répondeur :

« Bonsoir M. Malfoy. C'est Harry Potter. J'ai pensé à votre proposition d'appartement, et, finalement, ça peut peut-être m'intéresser. Ca dépendra de… certains points. Merci de me rappeler, même tard. »

J'ai à peine reposé le combiné qu'il rappelle :

- Monsieur Potter ? c'est Draco Malfoy…j'ai bien eu votre message…

- Ah oui…merci d'avoir rappelé. Votre proposition tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je changerais d'avis ?

- Parce que c'était tellement…brutal, inattendu que j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Ca me paraissait farfelu, mais finalement…c'est vrai que c'est beau, chez vous. Et très sain. Alors finalement…

- Parfait ! Je vous propose de vous le louer au même tarif que votre appartement actuel, si ça vous convient. Vous pouvez le revoir, si vous voulez, avant que je prépare le contrat de location.

- Euh…attendez. Je voudrais quand même mettre certaines choses au clair, avant…

- Allez-y. Je vous écoute.

- Je…je voudrais qu'il soit bien clair que je ne suis que votre locataire, et que je ne serai pas à votre disposition jour et nuit pour soigner votre fils….comprenez-moi, je…

- J'ai très bien compris, M. Potter, dit-il, d'un ton sec. Je ne vous promets pas qu'on ne fera jamais appel à vous, mais je prendrai rendez-vous avant, et je ne vous solliciterai jamais à des heures indues. Vous avez ma parole. Vous voulez qu'on le précise dans le contrat ?

- Oh ! Non, non…je vous crois. Mais je préfère qu'on parte sur de bonnes bases…

- Vous avez absolument raison, M. Potter. Rien ne vaut la franchise et la clarté dans les rapports. Pas de malaise entre nous. Vous ne serez pas une infirmière à domicile, rassurez-vous. Nous nous croiserons à peine. Ca vous va ?

- Euh …oui, tout à fait, dis-je, gêné.

- A bientôt, donc, M. Potter. Je suis rassuré à l'idée d'avoir un bon locataire, comme vous. Je craignais d'accueillir n'importe qui sous mon toit. Vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez, pour revoir l'appartement et signer les papiers.

- Bien. Merci. Je passerai demain ou mardi soir. Bonne soirée…

Je raccroche, à la fois soulagé et mal à l'aise. Visiblement, je l'ai vexé…

Bah, tant pis. Il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'il croie que je serai taillable et corvéable à merci.

**_POV DRACO_**

Je raccroche et je retiens difficilement un sourire tandis qu'Astoria me foudroie du regard, de son fauteuil :

- Alors, c'est fait ?

- C'est pratiquement fait, oui.

Je me réinstalle confortablement sur le canapé, dissimulant ma joie. Elle ajoute :

- Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste, au téléphone…

- Tu vois…comme quoi tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Il a peur qu'on le sollicite trop souvent, et il me m'apprécie guère, je crois…

- C'est pour ça que je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu lui as fait cette proposition…dit-elle en me scrutant.

- Astoria, je croyais avoir été clair…ou alors tu as un niveau de compréhension plus bas que ce que je ne pensais : c'est juste pratique d'avoir un kiné sous la main…c'est tout. Mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui te coltines les séances…

- Mouis…que tu dis...

Je me lève et je retourne dans mon bureau, le cœur battant, avant qu'elle ne me gâche ma joie.

Il a accepté.

Il va venir.

Il sera là tous les jours. Tous les soirs.

Je le croiserai sûrement, au détour du jardin. Dans l'allée. Devant la boîte aux lettres.

D'abord je l'ignorerai.

Puis je lui proposerai de l'aider à mieux s'installer. Il me trouvera sympa.

Je pourrais même lui proposer de profiter de ma salle de sport, que je n'utilise jamais.

Oui, ce serait bien, ça. Faire du sport ensemble.

Une saine camaraderie.

L'effort partagé, puis le réconfort, après la douche. Les confidences, entre hommes.

J'imagine son corps en sueur et je soupire, malgré moi.

Je l'inviterai ensuite à boire un verre avec moi. Et je lui poserai toutes les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres, sans qu'il se doute de rien.

Il me dira tout, et je lui lâcherai quelques confidences, en retour.

Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'a pas d'ami, ici.

Je deviendrai son ami.

Son meilleur ami.

Je sens une vague d'excitation monter en moi, comme à chaque fois que j'ai une bonne idée.

J'arpente mon bureau de long en large, la radio en sourdine, à imaginer nos premières rencontres. Notre rapprochement. Notre amitié. Les scènes défilent devant mes yeux, avec facilité.

Je nous vois côte à côte, sur ces appareils de torture, à transpirer ensemble. On est complices, peut-être même concurrents. Si on est en concurrence, je le laisserai gagner, ça le flattera. Je nous vois sous la douche, à s'essuyer virilement le dos, comme quand j'étais en pension.

Hum…non. Pas ce souvenir-là.

Puis on montera chez lui, il me proposera un gin, ou un whisky, que je lui aurai offert au préalable, en cadeau de bienvenue. Ce sera le soir, tout sera calme autour de nous, on observera les étoiles dans l'obscurité et il se félicitera intérieurement d'avoir accepté ma proposition.

Et c'est là qu'il sera en mon pouvoir…c'est là que je lui volerai le meilleur de lui-même…ses plus beaux souvenirs, les plus forts. Et ses grands échecs aussi. Il doit bien en avoir.

Je l'écouterai sans broncher, compréhensif, et je relancerai la conversation par quelques questions. Subtiles.

Il se sentira bien avec moi.

Puis je rentrerai chez moi, pas trop tard, pour ne pas être intrusif ou pesant.

Mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Les gens adorent parler d'eux…ils ont tellement peu d'occasion de le faire.

Et je me précipiterai sur mon micro, pour noter tout ce qu'il m'aura confié, et ses expressions, ses mimiques, ses soupirs…tout ce qui est lui, Harry Potter. Mon meilleur personnage.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et je ferme les yeux, envahi par l'envie de rêver encore ma vie, par l'envie d'écrire. C'est comme une douce chaleur, qui se concentre dans mon ventre.

Cette histoire m'enflamme l'âme et le cœur.

Ce sera mon plus beau roman, ma plus belle histoire.

La vie d'Harry Potter, avec mes mots, mes sentiments.

Son vécu et mon imagination.

Mon ciel dans son enfer…

**_POV HARRY_**

**_Deux jours plus tard_**

J'arrête ma vieille voiture devant le Manoir et je soupire. Il fait nuit, je me demande ce que je fais là, devant ce Manoir immense et froid.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté cette proposition.

Parce que ma proprio est insupportable.

Parce que mon appartement n'est pas sain.

Je sonne et les aboiements reprennent, qui me donnent envie de faire demi-tour.

La porte s'ouvre et Draco Malfoy me tend la main, chaleureusement :

- Entrez ! On va refaire un tour avant de signer, si ça vous va…

- D'accord.

- On va passer par l'intérieur, pour la dernière fois, mais quand vous aurez emménagé vous n'aurez pas à traverser la maison, rassurez-vous…

Le chien me flaire et fait demi-tour, déçu. Les pièces et couloirs élégamment éclairés par des halogènes et agrémentés de plantes exotiques me semblent tout droit sorties d'un magazine. Sans doute l'œuvre d'un décorateur.

Instinctivement, je marche sur la pointe des pieds, suivant mon hôte, comme si j'avais peur de salir ou faire du bruit.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon ancien appartement, je murmure en passant devant les chambres.

- En effet…

- Vous l'avez déjà vu, mon appartement ?

- Heu…non. Bien sûr que non. Mais j'imagine…J'espère qu'il y a toujours de l'électricité souffle-t-il en ouvrant la porte du studio. Sinon ça va être difficile de le visiter…

Il appuie sur l'interrupteur et l'appartement s'illumine.

Le studio me parait encore plus beau et plus grand que la fois précédente.

J'entre, un peu intimidé, et je le regarde d'un autre œil. Comme un futur locataire. J'arpente les pièces lentement, essayant de m'imaginer où je vais placer mes meubles, et je me demande comment je vais occuper tant de superficie, en particulier la mezzanine.

Malfoy est adossé à la porte et il me demande négligemment :

- Ca vous plaît toujours ? Vous avez l'air embêté…

- Comment ? Oh oui ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de meubles pour le remplir…c'est tellement plus grand que chez moi…il n' y a pas d'armoire murale ?

- Non. Aucune armoire murale. Désolé. En revanche je peux vous en proposer une, qui se trouve dans mon bureau, et que je n'utilise pas. Une très belle armoire, qu'Astoria a viré de notre chambre quand on a fait aménager le dressing.

- Une armoire ancienne ?

- Elle a été traitée contre les acariens, comme tout le reste, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je souris sans répondre. Il a bien deviné mes craintes. Parfois sa perspicacité me fait peur.

Je suis d'ailleurs relativement soulagé qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, et qu'il ne me reparle pas de son fils.

Après avoir fait le tour et répondu à mes questions sur le chauffage, les charges, il m'invite à aller signer dans le bail dans son bureau. On retraverse le Manoir, sans croiser sa femme, ce qui ne me surprend pas.

Son bureau est en fait une espèce d'immense bibliothèque remplie de livres du sol au plafond, et le nez me démange très rapidement, en raison du nombre impressionnant de livres anciens. On s'installe à son bureau, couvert de papiers et il extirpe victorieusement d'une pile un formulaire, qui s'avère être le bail.

Je le lis attentivement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris :

- Votre épouse n'apparaît pas en tant que propriétaire ?

- Non. Le Manoir est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Elle n'en est pas propriétaire…c'est un problème ?

- Pas du tout. Que pense-t-elle du choix du locataire ?

Il sourit et me glisse :

- Vous voulez la vérité ? Elle est folle de rage. Elle voulait le prêter -gratuitement- à sa sœur, et je ne supporte pas sa sœur. Donc je suis ravi, pas elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne la croiserez pas souvent.

- C'est marrant, j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase…

On échange un regard complice et je signe le bail, en me demandant vaguement dans quel guêpier je me suis fourré.

Il me propose de boire un verre, que j'accepte. On s'installe dans de confortables fauteuils et on bavarde de choses et d'autres, en sirotant un whisky. L'ambiance est détendue entre nous, et aucun de nous deux ne fait allusion à la « mise au point » effectuée par téléphone, au sujet de son fils.

Quand on a terminé nos verres, il se lève :

- Tenez …c'est cette armoire, là, au fond. Elle est en bon état, vous verrez. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est dans le style de votre intérieur.

- Mon intérieur n'a pas vraiment de style, vous savez…dis-je en la contournant. Vous l'avez traitée, alors ?

- Oui. Elle est comme neuve. Ou presque…dit-il en grimaçant tandis que je découvre à l'intérieur de la porte des initiales gravées : un D et un C, dans un cœur.

- Souvenir d'enfance ? De vous ou vos parents ?

- De moi. C'était « l'armoire aux baisers ». C'est là que je me cachais pour embrasser…mon premier amour, dit-il en rougissant. On doit pouvoir masquer ça…

- Mais non, c'est pas la peine…c'est à l'intérieur. Ca ne se voit pas.

Il a l'air horriblement gêné et ça m'amuse. Finalement il n'est pas si snob ni froid, quand on le connaît un peu. Il tente de se ressaisir :

- Vous emménagez quand ?

- Le 1er mars je pense.

- Et bien…j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas, ajoute-il, soudainement sérieux.

- Moi aussi, j'espère…

On se serre longuement la main, et je baisse les yeux, avant d'attraper mes clés de voiture, au fond de ma poche.

J'espère vraiment que je ne le regretterai pas.

oOoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Peut être une angine_**

**_POV DRACO_**

Il passe devant mes fenêtres, à petites foulées, comme tous les matins, accompagné de mon chien. Et j'attends son passage, comme tous les matins. Il suit l'allée et disparaît entre les arbres, au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne regarde jamais dans ma direction.

Je ne me montre pas, j'ose à peine respirer, comme si ça risquait de le faire fuir. Ca fait deux semaines qu'il a emménagé et je ne lui ai presque pas parlé.

J'attends qu'il trouve ses marques.

J'attends de faire partie de son décor.

J'attends qu'il ait besoin de quelque chose.

Un jour, il aura besoin de pain, de sel ou d'une ampoule et il viendra sonner à la porte. Ou peut-être qu'il frappera à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Le chien l'a vite adopté, allant jusqu'à l'accompagner dans son jogging matinal, et moi j'attends son passage chaque matin, avant de réussir à travailler.

Je me lève même plus tôt pour ne pas le rater, au grand étonnement d'Astoria, qui n'a pas deviné la raison de ce réveil matinal. Heureusement elle a accepté de déposer notre fils chez la nourrice, comme ça je ne risque pas de le rater.

C'est un peu comme un gri-gri je pense.

J'observe mon personnage chaque matin avant de plonger dans mon roman. Lui vaque à ses occupations ensuite, à sa vie banale, mais moi je garde son visage en tête, ses yeux brillants, ses joues un peu rouges sous l'effort et je laisse mes doigts courir sur le clavier.

Parfois même je me lève de mon bureau, je traverse toute la maison et je le regarde monter dans sa vieille voiture et s'éloigner.

Souvent je reste immobile à la fenêtre, après son départ, attendant je ne sais quoi. Le paysage est immobile, et je soupire.

Puis je reprends le fil de mon histoire. Je me rassois devant mon ordi, et je résiste difficilement à l'envie de fumer. Mon principal carburant, qui me fait défaut. Alors juste un petit café. Et je retourne à mon histoire.

Ils se sont rencontrés.

Elle est venue le consulter, et il a rapidement pris la mesure de son état. Bien sûr je me suis servi de toutes les consultations de mon fils pour décrire cette rencontre entre eux, à la fois intime et détachée.

Détachée parce qu'il s'est comporté en professionnel, ce qu'il est, en toutes circonstances. Forcément.

Intime parce qu'il l'a touchée, forcément.

Cette intimité je veux la décrire sobrement, et pourtant il faudra qu'on sente, subtilement, que les gestes ne sont pas anodins. Il faudra créer un lien ténu entre eux, par quelques regards, quelques mots. Je suis gêné par la description de la scène. Dois-je la détailler, citer le nom des instruments médicaux, des médicaments, pour faire plus « vrai » ?

J'ai cherché sur internet des renseignements sur la maladie de mon héroïne et je n'en ai tiré qu'un grand dégoût pour moi-même. Puis-je vraiment utiliser tant de souffrance pour mon livre, pour être un peu connu, pour gagner de l'argent ?

Surtout que je n'en manque pas, d'argent.

Les questions me minent, de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que plus je connais la maladie, les soins, plus je perds mes persos. Les émotions, les sentiments se diluent dans le vocabulaire médical.

En fait, je suis idiot, une fois de plus.

Il est à quelques mètres, tous les jours, tous les soirs, et je ne lui parle pas. Je ne lui demande rien. Il a toutes les clés de mon histoire -enfin, je pense- et je n'en profite pas.

Peut-être est-ce pur machiavélisme de ma part, une façon d'endormir sa méfiance…ou peut être est ce pure timidité ?

Quand parfois je le croise, mon cœur s'accélère, je bafouille un « bonjour » et il est déjà parti.

Le week end, je guette ses allées et venues, j'imagine ses loisirs, je me demande à quelle heure il se couche, à quelle heure il se lève. J'entends le bruit de sa douche, le matin. C'est comme un ami imaginaire, quand j'étais petit. Il m'accompagne sans être présent, il me suit comme une ombre, parfois je lui parle, quand je suis seul. Juste quelques mots murmurés.

J'imagine qu'il ouvre la porte de son armoire, qu'il voit mes initiales et celles de Cédric, et qu'il sourit.

Est-ce qu'il s'interroge, parfois, sur ces initiales ? Se demande-t-il si c'était une bluette, ou un grand amour ?

Je fixe le paysage au dehors, les premiers bourgeons et je réalise que je serais bien incapable de répondre. Etait-ce une bluette ou un amour ?

Il y a peu j'aurais répondu « une bluette ». Cette histoire, je l'avais oubliée en me mariant, en devenant un homme. Je la considérais comme une passade, un passage obligé.

Mais quand je lui en ai parlé, à lui, quand il a ouvert cette porte, dévoilé ce secret…soudain le ressenti a subtilement changé. Comme si je redécouvrais un souvenir cher de mon enfance, un objet précieux, intime. Une part de moi profondément enfouie.

Cédric.

Des yeux noisette, rieurs, une peau mate, une bouche gourmande.

Un camarade de pension, avec qui je m'entendais si bien. Mon alter ego. Des discussions pendant des heures, dans la salle commune ou dans les allées des jardins. Le subtil passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence, et les premières questions sur la vie, la mort. L'amour.

Longtemps on a parlé de telle ou telle actrice dont il était secrètement amoureux, telle chanteuse qui berçait mes rêves agités. Puis les questions se sont faites plus précises, plus ardentes.

Qu'est ce que ça fait d'embrasser sur la bouche ? Quelle sensation ? Quelle technique ?

Cet après-midi là, dans ma chambre, on avait décidé d'essayer « juste pour voir ». Pour savoir. Pour ne pas se trouver démunis le jour où on rencontrerait « la » fille de nos rêves. C'était juste un jeu, une expérience.

On a beaucoup ri, hésité, plaisanté, avant d'enfin aller se cacher derrière mon armoire. Avant qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Avant que l'image de la chanteuse que j'étais censé imaginer ne soit remplacée par l'image du garçon que j'embrassais.

Avant qu'on y prenne goût.

Quand nos bouches se sont enfin séparées, cet après-midi là, nous n'avions plus le cœur à rire. Nos cœurs battaient la chamade, ses joues étaient rouges, nos lèvres un peu gonflées et j'étais tombé amoureux. Désespérément.

Merde. J'avais oublié ça.

J'avais oublié ce sentiment brûlant, intense, ce vide au fond de moi quand il s'éloignait, ce fourmillement insupportable quand il m'effleurait.

J'avais oublié que je n'ai vécu que par sa voix, ses baisers, ses étreintes, à 16 ans. Que je dormais avec ses pulls, que je me caressais tous les soirs en murmurant son prénom, que son avis sur tout était devenu ma bible.

Que j'ai écrit mes premières histoires pour lui, mes premiers poèmes en pensant à lui. Que j'ai pleuré des nuits pendant les vacances, que je lui ai écrit des dizaines de lettres, jusqu'à qu'il vienne passer quelques jours chez moi. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me rejoindre dans mon lit, une nuit. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre pour la première fois la sensation d'un corps contre le mien, la douceur d'une peau nue contre la mienne. Nous nous sommes embrassés, longtemps, avant d'oser laisser courir nos mains sur nos chairs encore chastes, en tremblant. En silence.

Nous nous sommes juste caressés du bout de nos doigts, le premier soir, je crois. Nous avions tellement peur, honte peut être, que nous ne sommes pas allés bien au-delà de ce qu'on faisait seuls, avant. Mais la sensation de mon sexe dans sa main était bien différente de ce que je connaissais, et il a vite trouvé un rythme qui m'a donné plus de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais eu, seul. Je me souviens d'un éblouissement, d'une joie intense la première fois qu'il a joui entre mes doigts, comme un pouvoir extraordinaire que j'aurais enfin, le pouvoir inestimable d'entendre gémir de bonheur celui que j'aime.

Petit à petit, nuit après nuit, nous avons franchi quelques étapes du désir et de la découverte charnelle, timidement. Parce la peur était toujours là.

Oui j'ai eu peur quand il a posé ses lèvres dans mon cou, pour la première fois. Quand sa bouche a découvert mon corps tandis que je m'agrippais à ses cheveux. Ce fut divin et infernal à la fois, de s'abandonner à la peur, à l'interdit. Puis au plaisir, dans sa bouche.

Ce fut l'étape ultime de notre apprentissage, la limite que nous nous étions fixés pour rester « purs ». Parce qu'au-delà les gestes auraient trop graves, trop définitifs, du moins dans nos cerveaux d'adolescents, pour qu'on puisse les assumer.

Nous savions tous les deux que notre salut, dans notre milieu, passerait exclusivement par un mariage et des enfants, et que notre aventure ne serait qu'une parenthèse enchantée.

Tout cela me paraît bien risible, rétrograde, maintenant. Mais je sais combien c'était important pour nous, à l'époque.

Je sais que quand ses parents ont trouvé mes lettres ils ont été horrifiés, et qu'il a changé de pension.

Je crois qu'il s'est marié la même année que moi, j'ai vu l'annonce dans le journal.

J'espère juste qu'il a autant de plaisir avec elle qu'il en a eu avec moi…

Je rouvre les yeux et je n'ai pas écrit une ligne. Flûte.

Il faut que je revienne à mon roman, mes persos.

Il faut que je mette mon plan à exécution, absolument.

Que je le rencontre. Que je le découvre.

Mon personnage.

Harry.

oOooOooOo

**_POV HARRY_**

J'enfile mes baskets, je noue mon écharpe et je file à l'extérieur, pour courir. Il fait beau ce matin, chaque jour je redécouvre le paysage devant chez moi avec plaisir.

Par habitude, j'attends le chien, qui ne tarde pas à se montrer. Je m'accroupis, et il me lèche le visage. Je le flatte rapidement, il fait des bonds de joie, sachant qu'il va courir avec moi, ce qu'il adore. Ca me fait du bien de le retrouver chaque jour, bizarrement.

Quelques étirements et me voilà parti. Nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui, j'ai tout mon temps. Aucune contrainte.

Un vrai bonheur.

Ma vie a changé depuis que j'ai emménagé, en mieux. Le studio est très confortable et agréable, et je n'ai plus eu une seule crise d'allergie. Je tousse plus rarement, heureusement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis parti. Pourquoi j'ai quitté Londres puis cet appartement miteux. Pour vivre presque normalement. Pour oublier la maladie, par moments.

Rien de ce que je craignais ne s'est réalisé. Ils ne m'ont pas sollicité une seule fois. En fait je les croise à peine, elle hautaine, presque méprisante, lui indifférent. Enfin non, je ne dirais pas indifférent.

J'accélère en traversant la route et je cherche le bon terme.

Pas indifférent, non. Intimidé, dirait-on. Comme s'il n'osait pas me demander quelque chose, les rares fois où je le croise.

Bah, je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime ma solitude. J'aime le calme.

Ginny viendra la semaine prochaine et je me demande ce qu'elle pensera de mon studio.

Elle le trouvera splendide, bien sûr. Il l'est. Elle me demandera pourquoi je loue si peu cher un si bel appartement, et je ne saurai pas quoi répondre. Un coup de chance, sans doute.

Mes mollets tiraillent et je ralentis, concentré sur mon souffle.

Soudain le chien part sur la droite et je l'appelle, un peu affolé. Je ne suis pas censé sortir de la propriété avec lui, et il ne faudrait pas qu'il se perde. Je tente de le suivre entre les arbres encore décharnés et j'aperçois une silhouette, au loin.

En m'approchant je reconnais Malfoy et la poussette du bébé. Le chien tourne autour d'eux en aboyant et j'appréhende un peu sa réaction.

- C'est vous qui m'avez volé mon chien ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il ne me connaît presque plus…à part pour les repas bien sûr ! Comment vous avez fait ?

- Ca doit être mon charme naturel…non, en fait, il est content d'avoir de la compagnie, je pense…dis-je en me penchant vers Scorpius, qui pousse un cri de joie en me reconnaissant.

- Décidément tout le monde vous adore dans la famille, dit-il avant de baisser les yeux. Enfin, pour le chien, ça m'évite de le sortir le matin, c'est déjà ça. Vous savez, je vous admire beaucoup, de courir tous les matins…

- C'est vrai que certains matins c'est un peu dur de sortir du lit. Mais ça me fait tellement de bien…j'essaie de courir tous les jours, sauf quand il fait trop froid ou humide.

- Ah ! oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le froid et l'humidité sont très mauvais pour les bronches. Mais le sport est excellent pour la santé, dis-je en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Sans doute, mais moi j'ai pas le courage...

- Pourtant c'est sympa de courir à deux. Votre épouse ne court pas non plus ?

- Oh non…si c'est gratuit ça ne l'intéresse pas. Elle a un abonnement hors de prix dans un club où elle ne met presque jamais les pieds…dit-il, sombre.

Le chien tourne à nouveau autour de moi, pressé de repartir, et Scorpius mordille son poing. Je le regarde en souriant :

- Il va mieux votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'entends pas tousser…

- Oui, il va bien merci…le seul qui tousse c'est moi, je le crains.

- Vous fumez, non ? Je sens parfois des relents de cigarette dans le garage.

- Oui, je fume, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est mal, hein ?

- C'est votre santé…à vous de voir. Si vous voulez, je frappe à votre porte demain matin, et on court ensemble ?

- Moi ?

- Ben oui, vous…et votre chien ! Allez, à demain…

Et je repars à petites foulées, le chien sur les talons, en faisant un petit signe au bébé. Son père est immobile, et il me regarde m'éloigner.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai proposé de courir, alors que je préfère la solitude. Par pitié ?

Il a l'air tellement paumé, par moment. Il est dans son bureau quand je pars, le matin, et il y est encore le soir, quand je rentre. J'aperçois parfois ses cheveux blonds derrière les fenêtres.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, entre les deux. Qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Qu'il n'a pas vécu. C'est même un peu effrayant, cette immobilité.

Est-ce qu'il ne vit qu'à travers ses personnages ? Est-ce qu'il ne voyage que dans sa tête ? A quoi lui servent son corps, sa vie ?

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il est si pâle, tout le temps ?

Oui, courir un peu, ça lui fera du bien, forcément.

oOooOooOo

Le lendemain matin je frappe trois petits coups à la porte et il m'ouvre, en jogging de luxe gris, une fine écharpe autour du cou et soupire :

- C'était donc sérieux ?

- Rien de plus sérieux…allez, il fait doux, ce matin. Allons-y. Jim nous attend. On va commencer par un échauffement.

Un nuage passe dans ses yeux gris, et il grimace :

- Vous savez, je ne fais jamais de sport, alors je ne vais pas être bien brillant…

- Jamais aucun sport ? Vous restez enfermé toute la journée ? dis-je en commençant les étirements.

- Je fais un peu de golf l'été, quand mon frère ou mon père viennent. Et puis on a quelques appareils, au sous-sol, mais on y va très peu.

- Vraiment ? Des appareils de musculation ? Avec des miroirs partout autour ?

- Oui, ce genre-là. La totale, je le crains. Quand mes frères étaient encore à la maison, ils l'utilisaient souvent, mais maintenant…

- Je comprends. C'est pas très convivial, seul.

- Vous pouvez les essayer, si vous voulez, dit-il doucement en commençant à courir à côté de moi.

- C'est pas trop mon truc, le sport d'intérieur. Je préfère courir. Au moins je profite de la nature…c'est tellement beau ici.

- Oui, sans doute. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'habite ici que je ne remarque plus trop les paysages. Parfois je me force à les détailler, pour les intégrer à mes livres, mais c'est compliqué…dit-il d'une voix hachée.

- Ah oui ? Vous savez, je crois que nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur nos respirations, parce que si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de courir, vous allez vite vous trouver à bout de souffle…

- Ah ! ok …

Petit à petit je ralentis la foulée, pour ne pas le semer. Je lui jette des petits coups d'œil, de temps en temps. Il n'est plus si pâle, et le rouge envahit ses joues. J'entends à sa respiration qu'il est à bout de souffle, mais il s'accroche. Par fierté, sans doute.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je ne vois plus ni lui ni le chien, mais je décide de continuer encore un peu, avant de faire demi-tour.

Il est adossé à un arbre, visiblement épuisé, le chien à ses côtés. Je les rejoins :

- Et bien, M. Malfoy, je crois que c'est le moment de décider d'arrêter de fumer…

- Appelez-moi Draco, s'il vous plaît. Arrêter de fumer ? Mais comment je vais faire pour continuer à écrire ?

- Quel rapport ? Vous fumez en écrivant ?

- Non, pas directement. Mais la cigarette, c'est…ma pause, mon carburant. Souvent c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai des idées.

- Vous pouvez très bien faire des pauses sans fumer, non ?…Vous ne voulez pas faire ce cadeau à votre corps ?

- Un cadeau ? Je ne pense pas être intoxiqué à ce point-là. Et puis ma vie est moins importante que mes livres, je crois…dit-il d'un ton pensif.

- Sans blague ? Vous restez des heures à votre bureau, sans bouger, et c'est plus important que votre vie ?

Il baisse la tête, et murmure :

- Je sais, c'est débile. Oubliez ça. Je crois que je vais rentrer…

- Déjà ? Vous m'abandonnez déjà ? Si vous voulez, on peut repartir, plus lentement, et je vais vous apprendre à respirer…

**_POV DRACO_**

Il veut m'apprendre à respirer. Dans cinq minutes il voudra m'apprendre à vivre. Je grimace :

- J'ai un point de côté. Allez-y, je ne veux pas vous retenir…

- Bon, je fais un petit tour avec Jim et je reviens vous chercher. Bougez pas, hein !

Ne pas bouger. Ce que je fais de mieux, depuis des années.

Pour une première approche, je me suis ridiculisé. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisante pas, que mes histoires, mes persos sont réellement plus importants que ma vie ? Que ma santé ne m'intéresse pas, fondamentalement ?

Quand je pense qu'il est malade, il semble en bien meilleure santé que moi. Charmant. Mais chaque minute arrachée à mon roman me fait souffrir, chaque minute à faire autre chose qu'écrire est une minute de perdue. Alors passer du temps à faire du sport…impensable.

Je sens qu'il va me reparler d'arrêter la cigarette, et je sens que ça va m'énerver. Peu à peu mon point de côté s'estompe, et je reprends mon souffle. J'ai chaud. Je retire mon écharpe et je retire mon haut de survêtement, déjà en sueur. J'avance de quelques pas jusqu'à un arbre au soleil, et je reste immobile, yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers l'astre bienfaisant, à respirer l'air un peu piquant du printemps.

J'entends des pas, des craquements, des aboiements, et ils sont là à nouveau.

- Vous allez attraper la mort, comme disait ma grand-mère, à vous découvrir comme ça…on repart ?

- On y va…je vous attendais, je réponds, un peu vexé.

- On va repartir doucement…pensez à bien expirer…essayez de caler votre respiration sur trois temps…

Je suis religieusement ses explications sur ma respiration, et l'exercice me parait plus facile. On court côte à côte, le chien entre nous, et ses yeux bienveillants et sa voix me portent dans l'effort. Parfois il écarte une branche pour que je passe, ou il me signale une pierre à terre, ou un passage glissant, et j'ai l'impression qu'il connait mieux ma forêt que moi.

On arrive près du chêne où sont gravées les initiales « CD » et il s'y arrête :

- Vous avez sévi ici aussi, on dirait …c'était une jeune fille du voisinage, cette « C » ?

- Euh…non. C'était quelqu'un que j'ai connu en pension.

- Et vous en avez gravés beaucoup comme ça ? dit-il, hilare.

- Non. Pas tant que ça. Enfin, je ne me rappelle pas…pourquoi ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être curieux. C'est juste marrant. On repart ?

- On repart.

Je me dis non sans amertume que bientôt il en saura plus sur moi que moi sur lui. En fait cet exercice ne me sert à rien puisque je ne peux même pas l'interroger. Je crois que je suis gentiment en train de perdre mon temps. Quoique…

De retour au manoir, au moment de se quitter, je lui lance :

- Je peux vous offrir un café ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je prends une douche et j'arrive…mais…ça ne va pas déranger votre épouse ?

- Rassurez-vous, à cette heure-ci, elle n'est jamais dans la cuisine. Et puis, de toute façon, elle est comme Jim : elle ne mord pas.

- Pff ! Bon, à tout de suite, dit-il en riant.

Je me dépêche de prendre une douche, et je souris intérieurement : là, je vais avoir un vrai moment avec lui. Seul.

Le moment ou jamais.

oOooOooOo

Il est là, dans ma cuisine, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette sur son sweater immaculé, exhalant une agréable odeur de gel douche, et il dévore un morceau de cake :

- Je me demande comment vous faites pour rester des heures enfermé, sans bouger, dans votre bureau, sans voir personne.

Je grimace. Je veux lui poser des questions et c'est lui qui m'interroge. Bon. Admettons que c'est une manière d'établir la confiance. Je riposte, en lui versant un café :

- C'est comme pour le sport : ça demande de la concentration, et beaucoup d'entrainement, mais on y arrive.

- Bonne réponse. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être blessant, mais je trouve ça tellement…bizarre. Vous ne gardez même pas votre fils ?

- Si je travaillais…disons dans une agence immobilière, vous trouveriez normal que j'emmène mon fils avec moi ? Non ? Hé bien c'est pareil. J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration pour écrire. J'adore mon fils, mais avec lui je ne peux pas vraiment écrire, vous savez.

- Et vous écrivez tous les jours ?

- Oui. Parfois je fais un petit break, mais j'ai toujours mauvaise conscience.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant si vous travailliez dans une agence immobilière, vous auriez vos week-ends, non ? ajoute-il, taquin.

- Bonne réponse, M. Potter.

- Harry. Appelez-moi Harry. Et vous vivez ici depuis toujours ? dit-il en regardant la cuisine autour de lui.

Je l'observe à mon tour, d'un autre œil, comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Le vieux carrelage, les rideaux rustiques, l'immense table, la cheminée et les plantes ça et là. De l'électro ménager sophistiqué dans une cuisine ancienne. L'œuvre d'un décorateur, à vrai dire. Des photos de notre Manoir sont même parues dans un magazine de décoration.

Le plus beau jour de la vie de mon épouse, je crois.

- Oui. Depuis toujours. Mes parents vivent à Londres, désormais. C'est plus pratique pour les concerts et les voyages. Ils m'ont laissé le manoir quand je me suis marié. Mes frères sont partis vivre tout autour du monde, moi je suis resté là. Ca vous parait bizarre, hein ?

Il hausse les épaules et boit une gorgée de café. Ses cheveux qui sèchent forment des boucles sur son front. Il faudra que je me souvienne de ce détail pour mon roman. Je me cale dans ma chaise :

- Je suis bien ici. J'aime ces vieilles pierres. J'aime le printemps qui renaît chaque année dans le jardin, et les fruits en été. Et puis pour écrire j'ai besoin d'un cadre calme, reposant. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais écrire n'importe où, dans un café, un train, comme certains auteurs.

- Et vous avez toujours vécu ici ? Remarquez, je vous comprends, votre maison est fantastique, on s'y sent très bien.

- Merci…oui, j'ai toujours vécu ici, sauf pendant mes années de pension.

- Elle était près d'ici, cette pension ?

- Non, en Ecosse. Une tradition familiale. St'Pancrace.

- Mais c'est un collège de garçons, non ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien…répond-il avec un petit sourire.

Soudain je réalise que je viens de commettre une bourde. Je lui ai dit il y a une heure que le « C » était quelqu'un avec qui j'étais en pension et maintenant il sait que c'était un collège de garçons.

Horreur.

Pourvu qu'il ne croie pas…il faut que je rompe le silence, vite. Que je noie le poisson. Je lui demande, négligemment :

- Et vous vous plaisez ici ?

- Enormément. Il faudrait être difficile…vous avez magnifiquement aménagé le studio, et je n'ai jamais vécu dans un environnement aussi sain. Merci encore…

- Oh non ! Ne me remerciez pas. Je suis heureux que ça vous convienne. Vous avez été tellement gentil avec Scorpius.

- C'est normal…c'est mon métier.

- Encore un peu de café ? Vous avez assez chaud ? Je peux remettre du bois dans la cheminée, si vous voulez…Vous savez, tous les kinés ne sont pas comme vous. Je me rappelle comment les autres le faisaient hurler…c'était horrible.

- Oui, c'est une vieille croyance qui court, que c'est bon de faire pleurer les enfants pour les dégager. Mais j'ai été trop maltraité pour utiliser la même méthode.

- Je comprends…

Il pose ses coudes sur la table, et met son visage entre ses mains, pensif. Il reprend, doucement, comme pour lui :

- Je ne suis pas sûr. C'était difficile, vous savez. Le regard des médecins quand mes analyses étaient mauvaises, le regard des kinés quand je n'arrivais pas à expectorer, et puis le regard des autres….

Il s'interrompt quelques instants. Je ne bouge pas. J'attends ce moment depuis toujours, je crois.

- Vous savez, comme ils vous regardent, avec ce mélange de mépris et de commisération, parce que vous êtes un peu différent. Parce que vous êtes maigre, souvent malade. Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire certains sports, de partager des gâteaux avec les autres. Certains enfants de ma classe se tenaient à l'écart, quand je toussais, et ils me regardaient comme si j'étais …anormal. Dangereux. Pas tous, hein ! Mais bon...Je suppose que c'est leurs parents qui leur disaient de faire attention…pourtant, l'asthme, c'est toujours de l'allergie. Jamais contagieux. Je passais souvent mes récrés seul, avec mes bouquins.

Il se tait, perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'observe et son image se grave dans ma mémoire : son corps un peu replié sur lui –même, ses boucles brunes, ses yeux rêveurs, d'un vert lumineux, ce teint mat éclairé par la flamme de la cheminée, et sa bouche légèrement charnue qui laisse échapper ses aveux.

Dans son expression je lis ses chagrins d'enfant, ses regrets, ses douleurs.

Tout ce que je veux lui voler.

Il reprend :

- Excusez-moi…c'est un peu pathétique, non ?

- Non, pas du tout. Et ça a commencé petit ?

- Oui, par des bronchiolites, comme votre fils. Même si à l'époque on parlait plutôt de bronchites asthmatiques. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va devenir asthmatique, rassurez-vous. En général ça passe spontanément vers 6 /7 ans. Mais moi je viens d'une famille où on a presque tous des problèmes…

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

- Mon grand père est décédé d'une crise d'asthme mal soignée, et mon père et ma sœur souffrent d'emphysème. Alors j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fumeurs…je ne comprends pas qu'on se bousille les poumons comme ça.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave, l'asthme…

- Ca peut l'être, si vous vous soignez mal. En général les gens sous estiment cette maladie jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous voient faire une crise. C'est très impressionnant. Après c'est plutôt le contraire, ils jouent au flic et vous empêchent de faire plein de choses. Au final, on se sent toujours différent.

- Je veux bien croire que c'est impressionnant….je me souviens de la crise de Scorpius, ce sifflement, et ses lèvres bleues, dis-je en frissonnant.

Il me regarde avec tant d'intensité que je suis presque gêné :

- C'est affreux de manquer d'air, vous savez. C'est une sensation terrible, de ne pas pouvoir emplir ses poumons. On se sent bloqué, comme pris au piège de son propre corps. On ressent un sentiment de panique, et plus on panique, moins on respire.

- Je comprends, dis-je en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

J'ai eu exactement ce que je voulais. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal, aussi honteux ?

Parce que je suis en train de le piller, gentiment ?

Parce que son histoire m'émeut plus que je ne le voudrais ?

- Et…c'est pour ça que vous êtes devenu kiné ?

- Oui. J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais sauver ma sœur, ou mon père. En fait j'aurais plutôt dû devenir médecin pour cela, ou chercheur, mais j'avais eu une scolarité difficile…j'ai déjà dû beaucoup m'accrocher, me battre pour devenir kiné. Ce diplôme, c'est une belle victoire pour moi, vous savez. Et puis j'aime bien aider les gens au quotidien, les soulager pour quelques jours, ou quelques heures.

- Ca doit être terrible quand…

Je n'ose pas continuer. Il lève un sourcil :

- Quand ils meurent ? Oui. C'est terrible. Mais il faut continuer, pour les autres…

Mes yeux me piquent et un étau me serre la gorge. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Tant pis pour mon roman. Je ne suis pas un vautour. Hélas.

Il me regarde avec compassion :

- Vous êtes tout pâle. Ca ne va pas ?

- Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai très mal à la gorge, et…

- Vraiment ? Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? dit-il en se levant et en venant près de moi.

- Vous vous y connaissez ? dis-je, sur la défensive.

- Un peu. C'est peut-être une angine, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça. Ouvrez la bouche…

Je m'exécute, de mauvaise grâce. Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts, doucement, ses yeux verts se rapprochent dangereusement et son odeur me retourne les entrailles. Je ferme les yeux, instinctivement.

Il hausse les épaules :

- Je ne vois rien. Elle n'est même pas rouge. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave.

Sûrement.

J'ai l'estomac retourné, le cœur qui s'emballe, et je tremble.

Rien de grave.

Il se dirige vers la porte :

- Merci pour le café. C'était très plaisant de courir avec vous. On remet ça demain matin ?

- Euh…mais alors vous m'accompagnez dans ma salle de sport, deux fois par semaine. Et j'arrête de fumer.

- Ouh là ! Ca fait beaucoup, non ? dit-il, surpris, la main sur la poignée.

- Oui…vous avez raison. Désolé.

- Bon, ok. Mais j'arrête la salle de sport quand je veux, si ça ne me plait pas…

- D'accord. A demain, Harry ?

- A demain, Draco.

Il referme la porte et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Je retourne à mon ordi, mais impossible de me concentrer sur mes persos. Les mots d'Harry tournent dans ma tête, en boucle, et son image, sur cette chaise, est gravée dans ma mémoire.

Astoria vient de baigner Scorpius et elle m'appelle pour que je lui apporte des vêtements propres. Elle me parle d'une ballade qu'elle aimerait faire cet après midi mais je ne l'écoute pas. On ira où elle voudra, comme d'habitude.

Le téléphone sonne, c'est mon frère qui vient prendre de mes nouvelles. Ses inquiétudes sur la crise économiques me laissent froid. Je réponds au hasard, encore sous le coup de ma conversation avec Potter.

J'essaie en vain de penser à autre chose que lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_Confide in me_**

**_POV HARRY_**

Dès l'entrée dans le parc ensoleillé et l'arrivée devant le Manoir, Ginny est époustouflée :

- C'est là que tu habites ? Sans blague ?

- Si, si, je t'assure…enfin, j'occupe une toute petite partie de la maison, hein !

- Mais ça l'air immense ! il y a combien de pièces ?

- Aucune idée…il y a bien 4 ou 5 chambres, à l'étage.

- Et ils ne sont que deux à habiter ici ? demande-t-elle, perplexe.

- Oui…enfin, non, il y a Scorpius, le bébé et Jim, le chien.

- Et tout le parc autour, c'est à eux ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Hé bien…

Elle descend de voiture et Jim se précipite vers nous. Elle amorce un mouvement de recul.

- N'aie pas peur, Ginny. Il est très gentil.

Elle avance une main vers lui, el le caresse, un peu craintive, tout en regardant tout autour d'elle. Jim lui lèche la main et je descends les bagages de la voiture.

Nous rentrons dans le studio et Ginny ne retient plus ses exclamations devant la superficie des pièces, la mezzanine et la vue sur le jardin. Je suis secrètement ravi d'avoir réussi à l'épater, cette fois. Peut-être qu'elle ne me demandera plus de rentrer à Londres, désormais.

- Mais c'est magnifique ici ! C'est immense, en plus…

- Oui…pas facile à meubler, d'ailleurs.

- Ils viennent d'où, tous ces beaux meubles ? C'est de l'ancien, non ? ils sont splendides…tu as dû les payer une fortune !

- Non, c'est Draco qui me les a donnés.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil acéré :

- Draco ? Tu appelles ton propriétaire Draco ?

- Ben oui…on court ensemble, tous les jours. On a un peu sympathisé…

- Et vous courez après quoi ? me demande-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Ah ! Ah ! elle est excellente celle-là…après la jeunesse, la santé…toutes ces choses qui nous fuient, dis-je en répétant presque involontairement une des phrases favorites de Draco.

- Mais tu deviens poète, Harry ! Je croyais que tu le trouvais snob, ce mec ?

Je hausse les épaules, en l'accompagnant sur la mezzanine :

- Finalement, pas tant que ça. Il est plutôt sympa, quand on le connait.

- Et il fait quoi, comme métier, déjà ?

- Ecrivain…

- Et c'est avec ses bouquins qu'il s'est acheté cette maison ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, séduite par l'atmosphère particulière de la mezzanine nichée sous les toits, où se trouve mon lit.

- Non. La maison est dans sa famille depuis des générations. Il l'occupe depuis son mariage.

- Mais tu le connais super bien, dis-moi…tu le vois souvent ?

- Je te l'ai dit…on court ensemble, tous les matins. Mais on ne discute pas tant que ça.

Elle fait une petite moue sceptique, et ajoute :

- Et bien, tu as de la chance de l'avoir rencontré…on l'essaie ce lit ? dit-elle en s'étendant et en me tendant les bras.

- Le lit est toujours le même, tu sais.

- Oui, mais je veux savoir ce que ça fait de dormir sous les toits…on doit être plus près du septième ciel, non ?

Je mets un point d'honneur à lui prouver que oui, sur le champ.

oOooOooOo

Le lendemain matin le chant des oiseaux et un rai de lumière me réveillent doucement. Je souris, dans un demi-sommeil. Quelle tranquillité dans cette maison. J'ai incroyablement bien dormi, comme toutes les nuits.

Ginny dort toujours dans mes bras et je me tords le cou pour voir l'heure, sur le radio réveil.

Mince. 8 heures.

C'est l'heure à laquelle je cours avec Draco, d'habitude.

Bah, tant pis. Il comprendra, je pense.

J'essaie de me rendormir en cachant mon nez dans les boucles rousses de Ginny, agréablement parfumées. J'espère un câlin pour mon réveil, comme tous les matins où elle est là.

Mais j'entends les aboiements du chien, et je l'imagine en train de tourner autour de Draco.

Il doit être en train de lacer ses nouvelles chaussures de sport achetées tout spécialement pour courir, qu'il s'est offertes sur mon conseil, avec une semelle qui protège le dos. Là, il cherche sûrement son écharpe bleue…

Les aboiements s'estompent et j'ai mauvaise conscience. J'espère qu'il ne m'attend pas.

J'aurais dû le prévenir, hier, que je ne courrais peut-être pas ce matin. Du moins, pas si tôt. J'ai d'autant plus mauvaise conscience que je sais qu'il aime dormir, le matin, et qu'il s'est sans doute levé pour courir avec moi.

Je déteste décevoir les gens.

Cette fois je suis bel et bien réveillé et je me dégage doucement des bras de Ginny. Il faut que j'aille voir, à la fenêtre. Que je le prévienne, au cas où…

Elle gémit :

- Tu te lèves déjà ? tu veux pas faire un câlin avec moi ?

- Je…euh..Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je vais revenir, dis-je en descendant rapidement les escaliers, et en me penchant à la fenêtre.

Personne. Est-il déjà parti, ou est-il rentré chez lui ? Je fixe le chemin qu'on emprunte tous les matins ensemble, et il est désert. Il me semble apercevoir une lueur entre les arbres et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. C'est sûrement lui.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je remonte dans la mezzanine où Ginny semble s'être rendormie et je passe mon jogging, rapidement.

- Mais…tu fais quoi, Harry ?

- Je vais courir…j'en ai pas pour très longtemps, promis.

- Mais tu peux pas attendre ? T'as pas plutôt envie qu'on fasse un câlin, tous les deux ? souffle-t-elle, tentatrice.

- Maintenant ?

- Ben oui, maintenant…on a le temps, non ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-elle en se relevant à moitié, entre les draps défaits.

- Rien…c'est juste l'heure où je cours avec Draco d'habitude…

- Et alors ? il peut courir seul, pas vrai ? il sait mettre un pied devant l'autre, j'imagine. Je te rappelle que je suis venue de Londres, pour toi…allez, viens. Recouche-toi. J'ai un peu froid…Viens me réchauffer…

Je me mords la lèvre, gêné, et, en soupirant, je retire mes vêtements. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre avec elle.

Après tout je n'ai rien promis à Draco. Je ne lui dois rien. Il peut bien se passer de moi, pour cette fois.

Tandis que j'enlace Ginny, qui se frotte sans retenue contre moi avec un petit sourire triomphant, je visualise des chaussures qui courent, grises avec des bandes bleues.

Elle attire ma tête entre ses seins et j'imagine une silhouette entre les arbres, accompagnée d'un chien.

Nos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, peaux moites, souffles courts et j'ai envie d'elle, cette fois. Oui, j'ai envie de faire l'amour, maintenant. Le désir me serre les entrailles et le sang afflue, dans un flux régulier. Régulier comme un cœur qui bat, comme un souffle court.

Elle écarte les jambes, impatiente, alors je glisse en elle, et je commence mes coups de rein, en un doux rythme, un rythme qui s'accélère peu à peu, un rythme binaire. Je vais et viens en elle, en m'essoufflant, et la sueur envahit mon corps, mon cœur bat à toute allure. Il faut que je tempère mes ardeurs, que je régule mon souffle, sinon je n'irai pas au bout de ma course…

Je m'imagine en train de courir, je vois les yeux amoureux de Ginny, mes mouvements réguliers nous emportent loin de cette mezzanine et je jouis, longuement, en elle.

Je me laisse retomber contre elle et je reprends mon souffle, doucement. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, maintenant.

Tant pis pour la course. Je crois que j'ai fait assez d'exercices pour la matinée…

- Je t'aime, Harry…me souffle-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, mais je lui souris :

- Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi, Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit, Harry…réplique-t-elle d'une voix aigre-douce.

- Ginny…ne gâchons pas ce moment.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as déjà dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle ne me dévisageant soudain.

Je soupire. La magie de l'instant est envolée, cette fois. Toujours cette même discussion.

- Non…les mots ne veulent rien dire, Ginny, tu sais bien…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les mots sont importants. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans preuve d'amour, mon chéri…

- Et ce qu'on vient de faire, c'était pas une preuve ?

- Les animaux ont des relations sexuelles, eux aussi. C'est pas de l'amour.

- Mais tu veux quoi ? Qu'on grave nos initiales dans un arbre ? C'est ça une preuve d'amour ?

Elle lève les sourcils, surprise :

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je n'en demande pas tant…

Soudain irrité je me lève d'un bond et j'attrape mes vêtements :

- Bon, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

- Mais, Harry…

Je redescends les escaliers, franchement énervé, et je me précipite sous le jet brûlant, sous lequel je reste de longues minutes, le temps de me calmer.

Ce n'est que le début du week end.

oOooOooOo

Heureusement nous sommes allés au cinéma, voir un film qui a fait fondre nos rancœurs, et après avoir bu un verre elle pose sa main sur ma jambe, dans la voiture qui nous ramène chez moi, ce soir. Elle va nous faire des pâtes avec la sauce qu'on aime, tous les deux, et on grimpera encore jusqu'au septième ciel, si tout se passe bien. Je suis heureux de retourner chez moi, dans cet appartement où je me sens si bien.

En arrivant dans l'allée sombre, la maison se découpe dans l'obscurité, et il n'y a que deux fenêtres allumées. Celle du salon, dans lequel se trouve probablement Astoria Malfoy, et une autre en haut, derrière laquelle j'aperçois une silhouette et des cheveux blonds.

Une vague mauvaise conscience me taraude à nouveau, en repensant à ce matin. Est-ce qu'il m'a attendu ? Est-ce qu'il est resté enfermé toute la journée ?

Des questions que j'oublie en aidant Ginny à couper les oignons et les tomates. J'ouvre une bouteille de vin, et on s'installe pour dîner. Elle a allumé des chandelles, et ses cheveux roux semblent scintiller grâce à leur flamme.

- Tu sais, je comprends que tu te plaises ici, me dit-elle en me servant de la salade. Comment ça se fait que tu paies si peu cher ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules, et en avalant avec bonheur une bouchée de pâtes.

- Il pourrait facilement t'en demander le double, non ?

- Oui, sans doute. Mais je crois que ce qui a été décisif c'était d'avoir un kiné sous la main, pour son fils.

- Et il te sollicite souvent ?

- Jamais. Pour l'instant.

- Bizarre, non ? Tu as lu ses livres ?

- Non. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, son bouquin.

- Ca pourrait être intéressant, tu crois pas ? Je vais me l'acheter, sur internet. C'est quoi déjà son nom ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ca me dit quelque chose. Je me demande si j'avais pas lu un article sur lui, à l'époque. Il me semble que son bouquin avait eu du succès. Et il écrit quoi, en ce moment ?

- Aucune idée…on n'en parle pas.

- Vous parlez de quoi, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…de tout, de rien. De mon métier, de la maladie de son fils…

- De ton métier ? Tu vas devenir un de ses personnages ?

- N'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que non. C'est vrai qu'il m'interroge souvent sur ce que je fais, pourquoi et comment, mais c'est pour avoir des infos sur la maladie de son fils, je pense…

- Hum…Tu verras, tu seras dans son prochain bouquin, je le sens…

- Mais non…Dis pas n'importe quoi, Ginny. Tu veux encore du vin ?

- Une larme, oui…et elle ? Tu la vois souvent ?

- Jamais.

- Elle est assez jolie, non ?

- Bof…si elle souriait, oui, peut-être. Mais elle fait tout le temps la tête, j'ai l'impression.

- Pourtant, elle a bien de la chance…

- Pourquoi ?

- Une belle maison, un mari riche et connu…et beau, ce qui ne gâche rien…pas de quoi faire la tête, répond Ginny en soupirant.

Je reste pensif quelques instants :

- Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient très heureux. Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, je crois, et je ne les vois jamais ensemble.

- Ah bon ? Mais ils ont un bébé, non ?

- Oui, mais …je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça…c'est comme s'ils cherchaient autre chose, chacun.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Non. Il ne parle presque jamais de lui. Je le devine, c'est tout.

Elle hoche la tête, dubitative, et penche la tête en ne tendant la main :

- En tout cas, moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en dire autant.

oOooOooOo

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillé par les aboiements de Jim et je jette un œil à la pendule. 8h30. Décidément je bats des records.

Sans hésitation, je me lève, j'enfile mon survêtement et je dévale les escaliers. J'entends une voix derrière moi :

- Harry ! Tu vas où ?

- Courir…

- Mais attends tu ne veux pas…

- A tout à l'heure ! dis-je en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je descends dans l'allée. Personne. Il n'y a que le chien, qui me fait la fête. Je le flatte :

- Il est où, ton maître ?

Jim aboie un coup bref et j'hésite. Finalement je frappe à la porte, deux coups. Au bout d'un long moment Astoria m'ouvre, en robe de chambre, l'air revêche, le bébé dans les bras :

- Vous désirez ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Draco est déjà parti courir ?

- Draco ? Je ne pense pas. Il y a cinq minutes il était au lit. Il adore dormir le matin. Il est un peu tôt pour un dimanche, non ? lâche-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à mon survêtement.

- Euh…oui. Désolé. Bonne journée, madame Malfoy…

Elle me claque pratiquement la porte au nez et je repars, sans entrain, faire mes étirements. Il a dû m'en vouloir, c'est sûr.

Je pars à petites foulées, suivant notre chemin habituel. Ca me fait bizarre de courir seul. Pourtant j'ai longtemps couru seul, et j'adorais ça. Jim m'accompagne, comme d'habitude.

Je remarque que les feuilles des arbres ont bien poussé depuis mon arrivée, et l'air est particulièrement doux. Un rayon de soleil éclaire le sous bois et donne des reflets blonds aux fourrés.

Je passe à côté de l'arbre gravé et je souris. Je me demande qui était ce « C ». Etait-ce un garçon, comme je le soupçonne ?

Etrangement ça ne m'étonnerait pas, bien qu'il soit marié et père de famille. Il y a une douceur, chez lui, une qualité d'écoute un peu féminine, une sensibilité particulière. Je me rappelle de son émotion quand je lui ai parlé de maladie, la première fois. Et son corps est mince et délié, ses poignets et ses mains sont d'une finesse rare chez un homme.

Je trébuche sur une pierre au sol et manque de tomber, déséquilibré. Je me rétablis de justesse et m'appuie contre un arbre, le cœur battant. Je crois que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ma course.

J'approche du Manoir et je vois une silhouette, près des poubelles, à l'extérieur. C'est le moment de dissiper le malentendu. Je continue ma course jusqu'à lui et il ne lève pas les yeux.

- Bonjour Draco ! Alors, vous avez eu une panne d'oreiller, ce matin ? dis-je du ton le plus léger possible.

- Et vous, vous en avez eu une, hier ? réplique-t-il froidement.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour hier…ma fiancée est là, et je me suis levé tard. Vous m'avez attendu ?

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il avec brusquerie. On ne s'est rien promis, pas vrai ?

Il referme la poubelle sèchement et se dirige vers chez lui.

- Attendez ! Vous êtes fâché, je le vois bien…excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pas grave... Bonne journée…dit-il en rentrant chez lui, sans me regarder.

Je rentre chez moi passablement énervé et Ginny m'attend à côté de la cafetière, les mains sur les hanches :

- Alors, tu as été retrouver ton « ami » ?

- Non…j'ai couru seul.

- Pauvre chéri…Il t'a posé un lapin ?

- Ecoute Ginny, c'est pas drôle. C'est quoi ces sous entendus ? dis-je en me versant un café. Tu crois que je suis pédé, ou quoi ?

- Je me pose des questions, oui…tu es parti tellement rapidement pour le rejoindre, dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table de cuisine.

- N'importe quoi ! je suis juste sorti courir…tu dormais.

- Oui, mais…

- Ecoute, je ne veux plus en parler, d'accord ? Arrête avec des fantasmes débiles, tu commences à m'énerver.

Je m'assois à mon tour, à bout de nerfs et le silence est pesant entre nous.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie…lâche-t-elle doucement.

Je frappe le poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter. Je marmonne :

- Ou c'est peut-être parce que tu es chiante, Ginny…

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, estomaquée, se lève et part chercher sa valise. Je soupire :

- Tu fais quoi, là, Ginny ?

- Tu vois, je dégage le terrain. Je te laisse le champ libre, mon chéri. Inutile de m'appeler quand je serai à Londres, dit-elle en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.

- Attends…Tu vas pas partir. T'as même pas de train ! Allez, arrête…reste.

Elle me fixe, sérieuse, et ses yeux vrillent mon âme :

- Harry, tu as changé. Je ne te reconnais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je ne jouerai pas les utilités, je te préviens…

- Ginny…reste, s'il te plait. Je t'aime…reste.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dire qu'il a fallu que je te menace de partir pour que tu me le dises, enfin…

- Je suis désolé, Ginny…Ne pars pas.

Je la prends dans mes bras et je la couvre de baisers.

Je ne supporte l'idée qu'elle parte, l'idée de rester seul.

Je suis trop perdu, trop malheureux, là.

Le reste de la journée passe comme dans un rêve, un rêve commun. Un rêve où on s'aime tous les deux, où les distances ne nous séparent pas, où on ne se pose pas les questions qui fâchent.

En fin d'après-midi elle range ses affaires et nous nous apprêtons à repartir pour la gare.

On commence à mettre les valises dans la voiture quand ils apparaissent.

Les Malfoy, avec le bébé. De retour de promenade, visiblement.

Scorpius pousse un cri de joie et me tend les bras. Ginny me regarde, étonnée, et Astoria Malfoy esquisse une rapide grimace. Lui ne bronche pas.

Je me penche sur la poussette :

- Salut bonhomme ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu…mais tu a l'air en pleine forme, dis-moi ! Oh pardon….je ne vous ai pas présentés…Mr et Mme Malfoy, je vous présente Ginny. Ginny, je te présente mes propriétaires…

Ils se serrent la main, et il demande :

- Vous êtes sa fiancée ?

- Fiancée, c'est beaucoup dire…Vous avez une maison magnifique…

- Merci, répond froidement Astoria. Vous allez vous installer ici, vous aussi ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je vis et je travaille à Londres, répond fièrement Ginny.

- Alors, vous avez intérêt à y rester, reprend Astoria. On s'ennuie comme un rat mort ici, vous savez.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant Harry a l'air de beaucoup s'y plaire….fait Ginny d'un air innocent.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, rétorque Astoria avec mépris. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir. A bientôt…

- A demain matin, Draco ? dis-je tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

Il se retourne lentement, et me fixe :

- Oui. Peut-être. Si je trouve le courage de me lever…

Astoria lance un rire moqueur et Ginny me murmure :

- C'est lui que tu trouves si sympa ? Il est un peu froid, non ?

- Oui, quand il est avec sa femme il est souvent comme ça…dis-je en refermant le coffre. On y va…

Le Manoir disparait peu à peu dans le rétroviseur et je m'interroge sur le sens de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ou alors il ne s'est rien passé, et c'est un jour comme les autres ?

**_POV DRACO_**

**_15 jours plus tard._**

Le train train quotidien a repris, dès le lendemain du week end où sa fiancée est venue chez nous. Enfin, chez lui.

A huit précises il a frappé à la porte, et je suis sorti pour le rejoindre, comme d'habitude. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Comme si je n'avais pas été blessé, vexé à mort par son absence, ce samedi-là.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, je ne cherche pas à analyser. Disons que c'est un personnage qui m'obsède particulièrement, plus que d'ordinaire.

Mais d'ordinaire mes personnages n'habitent pas la même maison que moi, et je ne cours pas avec eux chaque matin.

Alors chaque matin il frappe à la porte, et je ne lui montre pas que je suis vraiment heureux de le voir, vraiment heureux de partager ce moment avec lui. Que cet exercice quotidien est devenu le centre de ma journée, l'instant que j'attends le plus.

On ne parle jamais beaucoup, pendant nos étirements, et on se regarde à peine. Le chien tourne autour de nous comme un fou, attirant toute notre attention. Parfois il n'est même pas coiffé et j'ai envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour dompter ses épis, mais je ne le fais pas.

Puis on part à petites foulées, lui devant, toujours, et je l'observe, de dos. J'observe ses foulées régulières, les éclats de soleil sur ses cheveux bruns, je cale mes pas sur les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'on traverse la route. Là le chemin s'élargit et on court côte à côte, d'une même foulée, d'un même souffle. J'arrive à tenir la distance, maintenant, je ne me laisse plus distancer, même si je n'ai pas arrêté de fumer.

Enfin, pas complètement.

On échange parfois quelques mots, ou quelques regards, mais en général on court juste l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. En osmose. C'est une sensation bizarre, mais il y a toujours un moment où j'ai l'impression que nous ne formons plus qu'un, que c'est comme une communion de nos corps, tellement nous sommes synchrones pendant quelques minutes.

Je sens la sueur couler le long de mon dos, ou mon visage, et j'ai la sensation d'exister, d'être vibrant, vraiment. J'oublie mon roman, pour quelques minutes. J'oublie qu'il n'est que mon personnage.

Et même la difficulté fait partie du plaisir de courir, les douleurs dans les jambes, le souffle plus court, parce que je « m'accroche » du regard à chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe au loin, que je veux rejoindre, dépasser, avec lui. Quand parfois je décroche un peu, je m'accroche au rythme de ses pas, à son sillage, car je ne veux pas le quitter des yeux, le voir s'éloigner. Parce que je sais qu'il ne m'attendra pas. Alors il ralentit un peu, sans un mot, pour me permettre de le rattraper, et on continue, ensemble, jusqu'au Manoir.

Je suis presque déçu maintenant quand on rentre, alors que j'étais tellement soulagé au début.

On ralentit doucement, et on reste debout quelques minutes encore, le temps de laisser nos souffles s'apaiser. Le chien nous tourne autour, pressé de rentrer car le moment où il va être nourri. On échange quelques sourires devant son impatience.

Puis on prend un café ensemble, dans ma cuisine, après le départ d'Astoria et de Scorpius, en semaine. Je grappille quelques renseignements ça et là sur sa journée, son métier, ses patients. Quelques pépites pour mon roman. Je l'écoute toujours avec attention, même si je feins de ne pas le regarder, en buvant mon café.

Le week end on paresse un peu dans la cuisine, on grignote de la brioche ou des cookies. On discute plus longuement, de tout et de rien, surtout de son vécu. Je l'interroge sur son passé, sa maladie, et il se confie, sans méfiance.

Sa voix chaude devient parfois un peu monocorde alors, comme s'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Comme si je n'étais plus là. Il me dévoile tellement d'aspects de lui, de sa personnalité que j'ai parfois envie de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il me donne. Pour tout ce qu'il est. Son récit m'émeut toujours, et mon cœur bat la chamade quand il me parle de lui.

Les mots le révèlent, et c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel je crois. Un exemple de force et de courage face aux épreuves de la vie.

Hier il m'a dit : « Assez parlé de moi. Parlons de vous », et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel, indécis :

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi. J'ai une vie très banale. J'écris, c'est tout.

- Mais d'où vous viennent toutes vos idées ?

- De la vie. Des gens autour de moi. De ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai lu.

- Et les mots, ils viennent comment ?

- Les mots ?

- Oui. Comment vous faites pour écrire, pour associer les mots qui vont donner un livre ? Moi quand j'écris c'est nul, banal. Lourd.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils viennent tous seuls. Parfois je rentre dans une espèce de transe, et les mots coulent, comme une fontaine. Chaque phrase entraine l'autre. Et ils ne sont pas interchangeables, sinon le rythme est cassé. C'est assez étrange. Je ne maitrise rien, en fait.

- Oui, c'est comme moi, parfois. Avec certains patients, il y a comme une osmose qui se crée. J'ai l'impression de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent, juste en posant les mains sur eux. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je sais ce dont ils ont besoin.

Il a bu une gorgée de café, pensif. J'ai senti que le moment était arrivé.

- Vous créez parfois des liens avec vos patients ? Des liens extra-professionnels ?

- Des liens amicaux ? Oui, c'est arrivé, une fois ou l'autre, mais c'est rare, car je crois qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les genres.

- Pourquoi ? ai-je-dit, ému de toucher de si près à sa vérité.

- Parce que quand il se crée de vrais liens on sort de l'acte médical, on entre dans l'affectif, et on peut moins bien aider les gens, je crois. Il faut de la distance pour garder l'esprit clair, et agir en professionnel.

- Et…est-ce que vous pourriez tomber amoureux d'une patiente ?

Il m'a fixé, interloqué :

- Mon Dieu, non. Ce serait ingérable. Vu mon métier, vues les maladies que je traite, c'est impensable. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je me disais…si par exemple vous rencontriez une patiente dont vous tomberiez amoureux…comment vous le vivriez ?

- Mais je suis fiancé ! Enfin, presque…Non, ca ne peut pas arriver, a-t-il dit en secouant la tête.

- Mais on peut tomber amoureux sans l'avoir prévu, non ? On ne maitrise pas toujours tout…

Son regard s'est voilé, je crois. Il a détourné les yeux :

- Si, il faut se maitriser, tout le temps. Ca s'appelle la déontologie.

Puis il s'est levé et m'a remercié pour le café.

Après son départ je suis reparti dans mon bureau, come chaque jour, les yeux, les oreilles et le cœur emplis de lui. Je me suis assis devant mon écran, et j'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de retrouver le calme.

Mais le trouble est de plus en plus fort, chaque jour.

Chaque matin je lui vole une part de sa vie, de mon âme, et ses confidences m'emplissent l'esprit et bouleversent le cœur, comme jamais. Le trouble est là, dans mon ventre, dans ma poitrine, chaque matin et c'est de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer, après.

Quand il part j'aie envie de…bouger, parler encore, danser même. J'ai envie de laisser le flux de mes pensées couler, mon imagination s'enflammer, mon corps vibrer.

J'ai envie de faire l'amour je crois.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne me caresse même pas, car le flux du désir me donne l'énergie d'écrire. Si je me soulage, le désir d'écrire s'éteindra avec le désir sexuel, et je n'aurai plus rien pour m'inciter à écrire.

Au bout de quelques instants mon corps s'apaise un peu, et les mots viennent, enfin.

J'en suis au tiers de mon roman, à peu près.

Le désir est là, entre eux, brûlant, même s'ils ne se parlent pas. Même s'il n'accepte pas l'idée d'être tombé amoureux.

Je souris. J'aime ce déni. C'est tellement lui, de penser que tout se contrôle.

Je connais bien toutes ses expressions maintenant, dans toutes les circonstances. Presque toutes. Je peux le décrire les yeux fermés. Je perçois toutes ses émotions, je devine toutes ses pensées, j'en suis sûr.

La seule chose que je ne connais pas encore, c'est la sensation de ses mains sur moi.

Pour pouvoir m'imaginer à la place d'Anna, mon héroïne, bien sûr.

Mais j'ai peur de tenter le sort.

Parce que tout ne se contrôle pas toujours.

oOooOooOo

Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, et j'ai des courbatures, ce matin. Je me lève difficilement, les épaules douloureuses. J'ai repris le golf hier, pour ce premier weekend de mai et j'ai dû trop me crisper, comme souvent. Astoria se moque de moi en prétextant que c'est un sport de snob, alors qu'elle est largement plus snob que moi, à mon avis.

Après une toilette rapide, j'enfile mon survêtement et je rejoins Harry, qui m'attend devant la porte, accompagné du chien. Il fait un temps magnifique, ce matin, et je retire mon haut de jogging pour me mettre en T-shirt, avec une grimace.

- On y va ?

- On y va !

Les étirements sont douloureux, et dès les premiers pas je me crispe et peu à peu chaque foulée devient une torture, et je ralentis rapidement.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? me demande Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai super mal aux épaules…je n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable pour courir.

- Venez voir, me dit-il en me contournant et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Aïe !

- A ce point–là ? dit-il tout en me palpant le dos. Mais vous êtes complètement noué…ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit douloureux. Bon, on va rentrer et je vais vous masser…

- Mais…vous vous y connaissez ?

- La confiance règne, je vois ! Oui, je suis kiné, à la base…vous vous rappelez ? s'esclaffe –t-il.

- Euh…oui. Mais je ne sais pas si…

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que j'ai peur, et qu'il vaudrait sans doute mieux, pour lui et moi, qu'il ne me touche pas. Il fronce les sourcils, en s'appuyant à un arbre :

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous touche ?

- Euh non…enfin, si. Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de profiter de vous. Je vous paierai, si vous voulez…dis-je, gêné.

- Me payer ? Vous croyez que tout s'achète ? Ah ben ça alors…moi qui croyais qu'on était …amis…Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Ca signifie quoi ?

Je l'ai vexé, et ses yeux verts paraissent noirs.

_Non, ne me déteste pas, Harry. J'essaie juste de sauver ma peau._

- Je …je suis désolé. Je ne voulais juste pas avoir l'air d'abuser de vous…pas d'ambiguïté entre nous.

- D'ambiguïté ? Quelle ambiguïté ? fait-il, en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Je suis quoi, pour vous, exactement ?

_Un personnage, mais ça je ne peux pas le dire. _

_Un homme qui m'attire, mais ça je ne peux pas le dire non plus._

_Tu es si près de moi. Si tu me touches, je crois que…_

- Un ami, bien sûr. Rentrons, dis-je en tournant les talons.

On n'échange plus une parole jusqu'à chez moi, et je le suis jusque dans son appartement, l'esprit vide. Je grimpe les marches menant à la mezzanine, et je passe devant mes meubles. L'armoire aux baisers.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui va se passer. J'essaie d'oublier qu'il va poser ses mains sur moi, et que je vais enfin savoir ce que ça fait.

- Allongez-vous sur mon lit, sur le ventre, murmure-t-il en se lavant les mains.

Je déglutis, je retire mes chaussures et je m'allonge sur le couvre-lit blanc, ému. Il y a une légère odeur qui flotte, son odeur sans doute. Il y a un livre, sur la table de nuit.

Il ne faut pas que je pense que je suis allongé sur _son _lit.

Il ne faut pas que je pense qu'il dort là, chaque nuit. Qu'il fait l'amour dans ce lit, avec sa fiancée.

Il s'approche en se frottant énergiquement les mains, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit :

- Je vais y aller doucement, n'ayez pas peur. Ce ne sera pas douloureux.

Sa voix grave, plus basse que d'ordinaire, me trouble. Ses mains sur mes épaules sont fermes et tièdes, à travers le fin tissu de mon T-shirt. Ses gestes sont lents, profonds, et mon trouble s'accroit.

- Draco, détends-toi. Sinon on ne va pas y arriver…

Arriver à quoi ? J'ai l'impression de l'entendre à travers du coton, tellement je suis ému. Quelque chose était étrange dans cette phrase, mais quoi ?

Il m'a tutoyé.

Je soupire. Je veux me détendre, être un bon patient. Je veux lui faire plaisir.

_Oui, touche-moi encore, Harry…_

Ses mains vont et viennent, sur mon dos, mes épaules, avec savoir-faire. Il appuie un peu plus fortement à un endroit précis :

- Ca fait mal, là ?

- Oui. Un peu.

- Je vois. Attends, j'ai quelque chose qui va te soulager.

Il s'éloigne et je sais que la seule chose qui pourrait me soulager, là, la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment envie c'est qu'il me touche encore, partout.

Surtout _là_.

Il revient avec un tube dans les mains et me dit, avec cette voix grave que je ne lui connais pas :

- Déshabille-toi. Enlève ton t-shirt.

Je m'exécute, sans le regarder, et je me recouche. Ma poitrine dénudée se pose sur le couvre lit et la friction fait se dresser légèrement mes tétons, accroissant mon malaise.

Mon désir.

Il pose ses mains sur ma peau et je me mordille les lèvres.

Ses mains sont chaudes, douces. Caressantes. La crème de ses doigts pénètre peu à peu ma peau et ça chauffe, soudain, dans mon dos.

Il se met à genoux sur le lit et m'enjambe, pour mieux pouvoir me masser.

- Ca va ?

- Oui…je souffle, à fleur de peau.

- Je ne t'écrase pas ?

- Non…

Je ferme les yeux, pour encore mieux me focaliser sur mes sensations. Pour essayer de cacher mon émoi, même si je suis sûr que la couleur de mes joues et ma respiration saccadée me trahissent.

Je le sens au-dessus de moi, je sens ses cuisses autour de moi, son entrejambe contre mes fesses et mon sexe grossit, durcit, jusqu'à ce que ce soit douloureux. Jusqu'à que j'ai envie, besoin de bouger les hanches.

J'essaie de ne pas m'imaginer son corps contre moi, sinon, j'ai bien peur de jouir, s'il continue à me caresser le dos comme il le fait, tout en frôlant mes fesses.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ressent, lui.

A –t-il franchi la ligne jaune, lui aussi ? La ligne qui sépare le professionnel et l'affectif ?

Je suis sûr que non. Je ne perçois aucun signe d'une émotion particulière, ni respiration rapide ni attitude ambiguë.

Mon corps se détend et se tend à la fois, je suis en pleine confusion des sens.

Mais les mains quittent ma peau, son corps quitte le mien et il me manque déjà.

- Hé bien, tu étais drôlement noué, dis donc, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains dans un mouchoir. Et tu manques singulièrement de muscles. Je pense que ce n'est pas bon de rester des heures devant l'ordi, tu dois sûrement te crisper. Je te montrerai quelques exercices pour te détendre, si tu veux. T'avais pas dit que tu avais des appareils de musculation ?

- Euh…oui. mais j'y vais jamais. Je déteste y aller seul, dis-je ne tentant de retrouver mon calme et en me rhabillant. T'avais pas dit que tu m'accompagnerais… ?

- Moi j'ai dit ça ? Possible…mais je préfère courir, nettement. Tu irais quand ?

- Mardi soir ? ca irait ?

Il hausse les épaules :

- Pourquoi pas. Ca ne peut pas nous faire de mal, après tout.

Je suis loin d'en être aussi sûr mais je le remercie pour le massage et je quitte sa chambre, plus troublé que jamais.

oOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_Spasmes_**

**_POV HARRY_**

Ma dernière consultation s'achève et je soupire, en classant mes dossiers par ordre alphabétique.

Ses questions m'ont troublé, hier. Tomber amoureux d'une patiente ? Impossible.

C'est bête, mais j'y ai pensé avec Monica Parker, ce matin. Alors que cette pensée ne m'avait jamais effleuré avant.

C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, bien faite, charmante. C'est vrai qu'elle me regarde souvent avec insistance, qu'elle n'est jamais pressée de se rhabiller.

Mais j'ai l'habitude de fermer mon esprit à toute tentation, à toute sollicitation. C'est tellement banal que les patients s'attachent à leur médecin, faisant je ne sais quel transfert. J'ai étudié ça, il y a longtemps. C'est de la psycho de base, et il y a la déontologie pour me montrer le chemin.

Je n'oublie pas que je ne suis que leur kiné, et que le jeune praticien qui les soigne et leur sourit n'est pas vraiment moi. C'est une image de moi. Rêvée, fantasmée…je ne suis pas l'homme idéal, la figure paternelle qui va les guérir de tout.

J'éteins mon ordinateur, je range mes instruments.

Mais pourtant ce matin j'y ai pensé, avec Monica.

J'ai constaté que sa peau était douce, qu'elle sentait bon. J'ai ressenti un petit émoi, un soupir, une vague envie.

Je secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas que je commence à me poser des questions inutiles. Des questions qui vont m'encombrer l'esprit, au moment où je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis avec Ginny.

J'ai fini par lui dire que je l'aimais, pour la garder, et ça m'énerve, finalement.

Dans ma voiture la radio joue un air ancien, et je me détends en conduisant à travers ces paysages verdoyants. Oui, je suis bien dans cette Région. Je revis.

Ma vie a vraiment changé depuis quelques semaines, radicalement, grâce à mon nouvel environnement. Grâce au Manoir.

C'est un tel plaisir de retrouver un appartement sain, calme, chaque soir. J'ouvre les fenêtres et je respire l'air pur du soir, et j'écoute le silence. Il est tellement profond que c'est comme un cocon qui m'entoure et me protège. Je m'étends sur mon canapé, je mets un CD, je déguste un jus d'ananas et je me laisse aller à rêver.

Je n'attends rien, je n'ai besoin de rien, je suis juste bien.

Tout est tranquille, le temps s'arrête et je profite du plaisir de vivre, d'être vivant, de respirer librement. Je regarde parfois ce tableau au mur, ou les plantes, et tout est en ordre, loin du chantier perpétuel de mon enfance.

La radio à tue–tête dans la cuisine, la télé dans le salon, et mes frères et sœurs qui se chamaillaient, tout le temps. L'appartement exigu et bourré d'acariens. Les crises de toux de mon père, et les miennes. Les devoirs impossibles à faire à cause du bruit, et les copains qui sonnaient tout le temps, qui débarquaient à toute heure. Un petit enfer quotidien, auquel je m'étais habitué, mais qui me sciait les nerfs, je crois.

Je me gare devant la maison et presque malgré moi je jette un œil à la fenêtre du haut, derrière laquelle j'aperçois une ombre.

C'est lui, c'est sûr. Derrière son ordi, immobile, comme un mannequin d'osier.

Je l'admire et je le plains, à la fois.

Je m'étends sur mon sofa, avec un bon roman. Tout à l'heure je dînerai tranquillement, j'ai encore des légumes frais dans mon frigo.

Je viens de m'installer à table quand mon portable vibre et je soupire. Encore un gêneur. Je regarde le numéro : c'est Ginny. Je résiste à l'envie de faire la sourde oreille, de toute façon elle me demandera de la rappeler si je fais ça.

- Harry ? Je te dérange ?

- Je vais manger, là …qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ecoute, ma copine Maria me propose de l'accompagner à un concert de jazz samedi prochain. Tu viens avec nous ?

- A Londres ?

- Ben…oui. Comme ça tu pourrais passer le week–end ici, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps…

Je coupe le gaz sous les casseroles et je m'assois, embêté :

- J'ai pas trop envie de retourner à Londres, tu sais.

- Mais c'est un groupe américain génial, et puis c'est juste pour un week-end. Tu vas pas en mourir, si ?

Une lassitude extrême m'envahit. Avec ce type d'argument, pas moyen de discuter :

- Non, je vais pas en mourir, mais j'ai pas envie de retourner dans la pollution…

- Oh, Harry, s'il te plaît…dis oui ! On pourra retourner dans ce restau qu'on aime tellement, à Chelsea. Et se promener à Hyde park…c'est la meilleure saison.

- J'ai pas envie, Ginny…

- Bon, ben tant pis, alors on ne se verra pas, moi j'ai déjà dit oui, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Tant pis…

- Ca a pas l'air de tellement te gêner…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Si, ça me gêne, mais c'est toi qui as changé nos plans, alors c'est pas de ma faute si on se voit pas, Ginny…

- Mais tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même ! c'est toujours moi qui viens.

- Ginny…s'il te plait…

- Ok ! Ok ! Je vois que tu préfères ton trou perdu. Très bien. Faudra pas t'étonner si tu retrouves seul, Harry. Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu cherches, au fond.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dis-je, excédé. Je vais raccrocher, là, Ginny.

- C'est ça. Je vais pas t'emmerder plus longtemps. Au fait, j'ai acheté le livre de ton proprio, à la gare, dimanche…il écrit plutôt bien. Et tu sais quoi ? Devine !

- Quoi encore ?

- Et alors c'est bien ce que je pensais : son héros est bisexuel. Méfie-toi, Harry…il a peut-être flashé sur toi…

- N'importe quoi. Bon, je dois y aller, dis-je en refermant le portable d'un coup sec.

Un héros bisexuel. Et alors ? C'est juste un livre, non ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

Je poursuis mon repas, les yeux perdus dans la végétation, au dehors. Il commence à pleuvoir et le ciel s'assombrit.

Ginny m'a énervé avec ses sous entendus, ses procès d'intention. On dirait qu'elle cherche systématiquement à me pousser à bout.

Au moment où je sors pour vider ma poubelle, je vois de la lumière dans le garage. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait oublié de l'éteindre ?

Je frappe et je rentre. Près de la porte se tient Draco, en train de fumer. Il sursaute, et fait de grands mouvements de la main, pour diluer la fumée.

- Ah ! ah ! je t'y prends ! on fume en cachette, hein ?

- Hummm…oui, bon, d'accord. Mais tout est plus agréable quand c'est fait en cachette, pas vrai ? dit-il avec un entrain forcé.

- Ah bon ? je sais pas. C'est pas trop mon genre, à vrai dire.

- Bien sûr ! Mais c'est parce que vous êtes parfait, M. Potter ! fait-il, moqueur.

- Très drôle. Et il y a beaucoup de choses que tu fais en cachette ?

- Si tu savais, Harry….si tu savais, dit-il en me regardant fixement. Mais non, je plaisante. Non, à part ça je suis plutôt clean.

- Plutôt ? Ca veut dire quoi, plutôt ?

Il s'esclaffe :

- Mais tu es bien curieux ! Voyons…à part la cigarette, je n'ai presque pas de vices. Enfin, rien d'avouable.

Je fais une petite moue :

- Moui. Ca ne m'a pas l'air très net, tout ça. Et ton roman, ça avance ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça. Ca parle de quoi, déjà ?

Il recule, et fixe une roue de secours, dans un coin :

- Hé bien…heu. C'est une histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme, comme je te l'ai dit.

- C'est un peu vague, non ? Plus précisément ?

- Hé bien…c'est un chirurgien qui tombe amoureux d'une patiente qu'il ne va pas sauver.

- C'est pas gai, dis-moi….mais …c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si je pourrais tomber d'une patiente ?

- Ma foi…oui, j'avoue, dit-il en étalant sa cendre par terre. C'était juste pour savoir si c'était cohérent.

- Cohérent ? Oui, je pense que ça peut arriver. Mais c'est rare, je pense. Du moins j'espère. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une déontologie.

Il éteint sa cigarette et fait un pas vers moi :

- Tout le monde la respecte, la déontologie ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- Non. Sans doute pas. Mais moi, oui. Parce que sinon ça devient n'importe quoi. Il ne faut pas abuser de son pouvoir.

Il me fixe attentivement, et je vois une lueur éclairer son regard gris :

- Son pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ?

Je baisse les yeux :

- Le pouvoir de …toucher les gens, avec mes mains. Tu sais, je pourrais aller très loin, avec certains patients, sous couvert de soin.

- Oui, je sais, dit-il, songeur. Enfin, je me doute…Bon, je vais remonter, sinon Astoria va se douter de quelque chose.

- Elle croit que tu ne fumes plus ?

- Euh…oui. Je lui avais un peu promis, il y a quelques mois.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui mens ? C'est ta vie, non, après tout ?

Il amorce une petite grimace :

- C'est pour avoir la paix, je crois. Sinon elle reviendrait à l'assaut continuellement. Et c'est pénible…

- Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte ?

- Comment tu veux qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Ah ! tu veux dire…je mâche du chewing gum et je me brosse bien les dents, le soir. Bon ! A demain, pour courir ?

- OK. Bonne soirée, Draco…

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Je rentre chez moi, perplexe.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en lui.

Un mystère permanent, comme s'il cachait toujours quelque chose, et je me demande ce que c'est.

Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Ginny, au téléphone. Un héros bisexuel.

Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il cache ?

Je repense aux initiales, et je souris intérieurement. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Peut-être même qu'il se ment à lui-même.

Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, à l'appréhender vraiment, mais il me touche je crois, avec ses mensonges, ses faiblesses. Il veut tellement être aimé par moments qu'il est prêt à donner une fausse image de lui. Se cacher pour fumer. Me louer un appartement à un prix dérisoire pour la santé de son fils. Mentir à sa femme.

Toutes ces petites choses qu'il planque, et qui le révèlent.

Pourtant j'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble, le matin, parce qu'il n'y a pas de réelle concurrence entre nous. On est si différents, dans des mondes si éloignés qu'il n'y a aucune jalousie, jamais.

Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est la tête et moi les jambes. Il est si cultivé, si distingué que je me sens péquenaud. Mais physiquement il ne fait pas le poids contre moi et il le sait. Il l'accepte.

Il m 'écoute comme un coach et moi je l'écoute comme un professeur quand il parle littérature, ou musique.

En fait ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, qu'il soit comme _ça_.

Ambigu, secret.

Je l'accepte comme il est, il ne me fait pas peur. Je ne me sens pas menacé.

La seule fois où ça m'a un peu gêné c'est quand je l'ai massé.

J'ai vu, senti son trouble sous mes mains et je n'ai pas su comment réagir.

J'étais gêné moi aussi et …troublé, je crois. Malgré moi.

Troublé de voir comment la simple pression de mes mains sur son dos l'a ému.

Troublé d'avoir ce pouvoir-là sur lui, sans l'avoir cherché.

Mais je n'ai rien montré, à aucun moment. Et j'ai chassé cette idée.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a posé toutes ces questions sur les relations entre un kiné et un(e) patient(e) ?

Est-ce que je devrais mettre les choses au clair avec lui ?

Lui dire : « je ne suis pas homosexuel, mais restons amis » ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

D'ailleurs il commencerait par nier, j'en suis sûr. Il est marié et il a un enfant. Il me traiterait de fou. Il serait vexé à mort.

Et puis je me fais peut-être des idées. Ginny m'a mis ça en tête, mais elle se trompe sans doute complètement.

Ou pas.

…

En plus je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de courir avec lui, pour de simples suppositions.

Oui, il a ou a eu des tendances gay, mais personne n'est parfait, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre mot, le moindre geste entre nous, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Si quelque chose devait arriver, un jour, je mettrais les points sur les « i », et ce serait vite réglé.

Oui, ce serait vite réglé.

oOooOooOo

Je commence à somnoler devant la télé, sur mon canapé douillet, quand soudain le téléphone sonne.

Flûte.

Qui m'appelle, à cette heure-là ? Je tends le bras et décroche, prêt à engueuler mon interlocuteur. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix stressée :

- Harry ? C'est Draco…Ecoute, je sais que j'ai promis de ne pas te déranger le soir, mais je suis fou d'inquiétude, là… Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

- Maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Scorpius ne va pas bien…il s'est évanoui. Je suis mort de peur…viens, vite !

- Appelle plutôt les secours, non ? je ne suis pas médecin, tu sais…

- Oui, mais viens, s'il te plait, me supplie la voix au téléphone.

- OK. J'arrive. Ouvre la porte entre nos apparts.

Je me précipite vers la porte qui nous sépare, qu'on n'a jamais ouverte depuis mon emménagement. Draco est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, affolé, tenant Scorpius dans ses bras, amorphe, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

- Mais il n'est pas évanoui ! dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour examiner le bébé.

- Non, il vient de reprendre connaissance…Oh Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur…c'était horrible. Je crois qu'il a fait une crise d'épilepsie…

- T'es sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas…je pense, oui…

- Ca va ? tu es blanc comme un linge…

- Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, je crois. Il faut que je m'asseye.

- Viens, on va redescendre au salon, et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tu veux que je le porte ?

- Oui, je veux bien…fais attention, hein ?

Le bébé passe de ses bras aux miens, sans réagir, et je me penche pour vérifier comment il respire. A priori tout semble normal, et on descend sans tarder au salon, où je commence à l'examiner, en le débarrassant de son pyjama. Draco s'affale sur le canapé, blême.

Je me retourne vers lui :

- Alors, dis-moi ?

- Hé bien…il s'est réveillé, tout à l'heure, J'ai cru qu'il était sale, alors je l'ai changé, et puis je l'ai recouché. J'ai pas trouvé son doudou, mais je lui ai dit de dormir, en lui disant qu'il pouvait s'en passer. Il s'est mis à hurler, il était fou de rage je crois, il était accroché aux barreaux de son lit…je lui ai dit de se calmer, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, mais il hurlait de plus en plus fort…il était tout rouge.

- Et… ?

- Et alors tout à coup plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais il se raidissait de plus en plus dans mes bras, en devenant tout mauve, ou bleu…c'était terrifiant. Horrible. J'ai l'impression que ça a duré très longtemps…il était là, bouche ouverte, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle…je lui disais « Scorpius, respire, par pitié, respire », mais il devenait de plus en plus raide dans mes bras. Et puis, ses yeux se sont révulsés, et…il s'est évanoui. Tout à coup, il était tout mou dans mes bras, tout bleu, et il ne respirait plus…j'ai cru mourir…souffle-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Il a convulsé ?

- Non…non, je ne crois pas, dit-il en secouant la tête, perdu.

- Il est resté évanoui longtemps ?

- Non…quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, je ne sais plus. C'est une crise d'épilepsie, tu crois ? Je dois l'amener à l'hôpital ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, dis-je en le rhabillant. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration semblent normaux. Je pense que c'était un spasme du sanglot.

- Un quoi ?

- Un spasme du sanglot. C'est tout à fait bénin, rassure-toi. En fait ça arrive aux enfants qui font une colère tellement forte qu'ils se trouvent en apnée trop longtemps, et s'évanouissent…mais après le souffle revient, et ils se réveillent…

- Ah bon ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler…et il y a des séquelles ?

- Non…il n'a pas manqué d'air assez longtemps pour qu'il y ait des séquelles…parfois les enfants sont un peu « groggy », après, c'est tout. Ca doit être son cas, je pense…tout parait normal, et il est crevé, maintenant…tu ne veux pas le recoucher ?

- Le recoucher ? Et si ça recommence ?

- Mais non, il est parfaitement calme, tu vois bien. Garde-le un peu dans tes bras, si tu veux…, dis-je en lui tendant son fils, qui se blottit dans ses bras. Je vais chercher son doudou…il est où, tu crois ?

- Aucune idée…sûrement dans sa chambre, ajoute-il en le berçant doucement, en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

- Ok…j'y vais.

Après avoir débusqué le doudou coincé entre le matelas et les barreaux, je les rejoins dans le salon, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le charmant spectacle du bébé blond qui dort, confortablement installé sur les genoux de son père, qui lui murmure des mots doux, sur le canapé. Je chuchote :

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, Draco, il est tard…il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

- S'il te plait, Harry, reste encore un peu avec moi…j'ai eu tellement peur.

Il me regarde avec un air suppliant, et, malgré ma fatigue, je n'ai pas le cœur de le laisser :

- Et ta femme ? Elle est où ?

- Hmmm ? Euh…au cinéma, je crois, avec une copine.

Je m'assois à côté d'eux, sur le luxueux divan en alcantara, ému par sa détresse. Scorpius repose paisiblement, dans son pyjama en pilou bleu, sa petite bouche rose entrouverte laisse passer son souffle régulier, et il reprend peu à peu des couleurs. Seuls quelques cheveux presque blancs collés à son front témoignent de sa colère, peu avant.

Draco en revanche est toujours pâle, et il me semble qu'il tremble légèrement. C'est sans doute le contrecoup de l'émotion. Je lui murmure :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Pas encore, non. J'aurai jamais le courage de le recoucher, je crois…

- Mais si…prends le temps de te calmer, et puis vous pourrez aller vous coucher, tous les deux.

- Mais il est encore tôt, non ?

- Il est 22h30. Tu te couches tard, d'habitude ?

- Oui, parce que c'est la nuit que j'écris le mieux, en général…et d'habitude il dort plutôt bien…je ne comprends pas…

Il se tait et il regarde son fils avec une telle tendresse et une telle émotion que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'eux, et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, en le serrant brièvement contre moi, en signe de réconfort :

- Mais tu trembles…calme-toi, Draco. Tout va bien.

Il sourit un peu tristement :

- Je l'aime tellement, mon fils, tu sais…il est la personne le plus importante dans ma vie, et pourtant je m'occupe si mal de lui…

- Mais non…

- Mais si…tu te souviens, quand on a dû l'hospitaliser ? Parce que je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps chez le kiné.

- C'est pas si grave…

- Si, c'est grave. Et pourtant j'étais tellement heureux quand il est né, ça me paraissait si extraordinaire d'avoir réussi à faire un bébé si beau, si parfait…remarque, c'est idiot ce que je dis, s'il n'était pas beau je l'aimerais tout autant. Mais j'avais tellement peur…tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il est si petit, si fragile…

- Mais non, les bébés sont beaucoup plus forts et résistants qu'on le croit, tu sais…regarde, il dort comme un ange…

- Oui, j'adore le regarder dormir…ça m'apaise. Je l'aime tant…j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir tu sais,...j'avais beau le serrer contre moi, il s'enfonçait, et je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est horrible de voir son enfant souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui…tu comprends ?

- Oui. Parfaitement.

- On se croit fort, on croit qu'on maitrise tout, et…tout peut nous échapper, en quelques secondes. Même l'être qu'on chérit le plus au monde et qu'on tient dans ses bras…

Un frisson me parcourt, malgré moi. Mais il continue…

- Tout peut basculer, en quelques secondes…c'est ça la vie. On croit qu'on possède des choses, des gens, mais tout disparaît en poussière…Tu sais ce qui est le plus fort pour moi, dans le fait d'être père ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, incapable de parler.

- C'est cet amour incroyable, sans limite, sans condition que notre enfant nous porte. Quoi qu'on fasse, il nous aime, il nous fait confiance…c'est fou quand on y pense. C'est ça le plus fort : le fait d'être la personne la plus importante au monde pour quelqu'un, quoi qu'il arrive. L'impression d'être indispensable à quelqu'un…tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Très bien.

- Tu aimerais avoir des enfants, toi aussi ?

- Je…oui, j'aimerais bien, mais…je n'en aurai pas, je crois.

- Ah bon ? pourquoi ? dit-il en me dévisageant soudain.

Comment expliquer cela ? C'est tellement intime…mais la lumière tamisée et ses confidences me poussent à lever mes réticences :

- Je ne veux pas imposer à un enfant ce que j'ai vécu, tu sais…

- Mais c'est tellement grave, l'asthme ?

- Non, pas forcément. Mais je viens d'une famille où on a tous eu des problèmes, et mon père et ma sœur étaient atteints d'emphysème. C'est parfois génétique, et toujours fatal, à plus ou moins long terme. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir mon enfant mourir dans mes bras, comme…comme mon père, l'année dernière. Je crois que c'est ce qui a été le déclencheur de ma décision de quitter Londres. Vivre dans une Région saine pour gagner quelques années de vie en plus…

- Je ne savais pas…dit-il d'un ton un peu honteux.

- Non, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avoir un enfant. Et ça Ginny ne le comprend pas…

Il me fixe de ses yeux gris et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression : Compassion, pitié ? Tristesse ? Je continue :

- Et puis je crois que j'ai peur de m'engager. J'ai longtemps vécu dans un appartement surpeuplé, alors j'ai envie d'être un peu seul. Ca me fait du bien, le calme, le silence. Ou peut-être que…

- Que ?

- Que je ne suis pas suffisamment sûr de mes sentiments pour elle…

Je baisse la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux.

Soudain le fait de l'avoir dit me parait une évidence. Une révélation que je me suis longtemps cachée à moi-même.

Il ne répond pas, il regarde Scorpius qui dort paisiblement dans ses bras.

Mon bras repose toujours sur son épaule, et je commence à m'ankyloser. Nous sommes assis l'un contre l'autre, et en le voyant je l'envie.

Moi aussi j'aimerais tenir un enfant dans mes bras, être la personne la plus importante au monde pour quelqu'un.

Je me rends compte que j'ai envie d'amour, moi aussi.

D'aimer et d'être aimé, passionnément.

De me blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un, et d'être bercé, comme un enfant.

Etre la personne la plus importante au monde pour quelqu'un, quoiqu'il arrive.

Une émotion particulière s'empare de moi.

C'est sans doute l'atmosphère particulière de ce salon, la présence rassurante de Draco, la vision émouvante de cet enfant qui dort.

C'est sans doute mon imagination.

Le silence nous enveloppe, et j'aperçois la pleine lune au travers des fins rideaux.

Draco se tourne vers moi et murmure :

- Tu sais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Mon cœur se serre soudain. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'il va me dire.

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait par hasard si je t'ai proposé cet appartement, tu sais…

- Je m'en doute un peu …

- Oui, mais…je crois que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, dit-il avec difficultés. J'ai vraiment peur que tu m'en veuilles…j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop quand tu sauras…

- Draco, s'il te plait…tu n'es pas obligé de…

- Si, il faut. Tu n'es pas qu'un ami pour moi, Harry, tu sais…

Horreur.

Il va me dire qu'il m'aime.

Je ne saurai pas quoi répondre. Je déteste les déclarations.

Je place rapidement ma main contre sa bouche, tiède et douce.

Beaucoup trop douce.

Je réponds :

- Non. Ne dis rien. S'il te plait, ne dis rien.

Il essaie de parler mais je maintiens ma main contre ses lèvres, fermement. Les bras pris par son fils, il ne peut pas se dégager. Il secoue doucement la tête, en vain.

On se regarde longuement et je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Plus du tout.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne retire pas ma main de son épaule ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si bien contre lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de retirer ma main de sa bouche et de la remplacer par ma bouche ?

Est-ce la fatigue, l'émotion ?

Mon imagination ?

Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Scorpius émet un petit son dans son sommeil et je me lève :

- Je…il est tard. Je vais rentrer. Tu devrais le coucher, maintenant.

Draco rougit et acquiesce :

- Oui. Euh…merci d'être venu aussi vite, Harry.

Je hausse les épaules :

- Pas de souci. Je suis…juste à côté, alors…Faut pas hésiter.

- A demain, Harry ? demande-t-il plein d'espoir, pendant que je bats en retraite.

- Euh…oui. Bien sûr. A demain.

De retour chez moi, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, abasourdi.

Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin, qu'a-t-il failli se passer ?

Je me sens bizarre, incroyablement bizarre.

Le ventre noué, les joues en feu.

Je repense à la scène, sans cesse, et je m'interroge. Sur lui. Sur moi.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser ?

Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment ému, de cette manière-_là _?

Est-ce que je serais…tombé amoureux ?

Non. Impossible.

Mais alors, c'est quoi cet émoi ? Cette faim dans mon ventre, ces fourmillements en moi ?

Pourquoi je revois sans cesse son visage, pourquoi je sens encore sa bouche sous mes doigts ?

Pourquoi j'ai envie de retourner chez lui, de le prendre dans mes bras ?

Pourquoi l'idée de son corps déclenche-t-elle un incendie en moi ?

Je me retourne sur le ventre et je me frotte doucement au couvre-lit.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour ?

Pourquoi est-ce mes mains se posent sur mon corps, pourquoi est-ce que je me caresse en pensant à lui ?

Pourquoi chaque détail de son corps me revient-il en mémoire ? Ses yeux gris, sa bouche fine, ses cheveux fins, son corps mince ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je jouis en murmurant son prénom ?

Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

oOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 10**

**There for me**

**_POV HARRY_**

Je cours à petites foulées, et imperceptiblement j'accélère. Il est derrière moi. Il aura du mal à me suivre, je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre, ce matin.

Pas envie de discuter.

Pas envie de lui rendre son sourire.

Déjà j'avais pas envie de me lever ce matin.

J'ai mal dormi, pour la première fois.

Une sorte de confusion, de fièvre s'est emparée de moi.

J'essaie de me dire que c'est juste mon imagination, qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Qu'il n'a pas failli me faire un aveu hier soir, que je n'ai pas eu envie de l'embrasser.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Rien passé.

C'était seulement l'émotion due à sa peur. Une confusion liée au contrecoup de l'émotion. Qui n'aurait pas été ému, à ma place ? il était tellement touchant, fragile, avec son fils dans ses bras, dormant comme un ange.

C'était juste la fatigue.

J'entends une respiration accélérée derrière moi, que je distance. Le soleil pointe à travers les arbres. C'est une magnifique matinée, fraiche, avec une petite odeur acide. Le chien court comme entre lui et moi, comme d'habitude.

Non je n'ai pas envie de repenser à hier soir.

Je n'avais déjà pas envie de le voir, ce matin. Rien que l'idée m'énervait. J'ai oublié de sucrer mon café et j'ai mis des chaussettes dépareillées.

Quand j'ai frappé à sa porte, avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, j'ai bien vu, à son regard gêné, que je n'avais malheureusement pas rêvé. Merde. J'ai lancé :

- Comment va Scorpius, ce matin ?

- Bien, très bien, merci. Je crois que je me suis affolé pour rien. Merci en tout cas.

- Oh, de rien…parfois on se fait des montagnes pour pas grand-chose, ai-je dit en laçant mes chaussures.

Il n'a pas répondu mais j'ai senti son regard sur ma nuque.

On n'a pas échangé trois mots, pendant nos échauffements.

Impossible cependant de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si c'était un matin banal.

Seul le chien avait l'air heureux, inexplicablement.

Pourtant il fait si beau, si doux. Les bourgeons ont éclos et les premières fleurs apparaissent dans les prés.

Une belle matinée pour courir avec un ami.

Pourquoi gâcher cette amitié avec des désirs absurdes ?

Est-ce que Ginny aurait eu raison ? Est-ce qu'il m'a proposé l'appartement parce qu'il a flashé sur moi ?

Une sourde angoisse me vrille l'estomac.

J'analyse le passé au regard du présent, essayant de trouver un sens à tout ça. Y a-t-il jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre nous ? le moindre geste ?

Bon, évidemment, il y a eu le massage. Je n'aurais pas dû le lui proposer. Pas dû le toucher. Pas dû monter sur le lit et l'enjamber.

Je passe à côté de l'arbre gravé et c'est un petit pincement au cœur.

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Les petits signes ont été nombreux et je les ai négligés.

Est-ce que je me sentais tellement protégé que j'ai passé outre tous les avertissements ?

Je ralentis à la sortie du bois et je me retourne.

Personne.

L'ai-je semé, a-t-il fait demi-tour ?

Je suis particulièrement essoufflé, et mes mollets me font mal. Dois-je l'attendre ?

J'hésite.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Enervé, je repars, les poings serrés. J'ai l'impression que je vois flou et plusieurs fois je manque de tomber. Une branche m'érafle le bras mais je ne ralentis pas.

Putain, pourquoi on a tout gâché ?

Comment on a pu être assez cons pour croire que…que quoi ?

Un vol d'oiseaux entre les branches attire mon regard. Quelle chance ils ont, de voler, d'être aussi libres, aussi heureux…rien de lourd, rien de grave. Pas de mensonge, pas de faux semblants.

La transpiration coule le long de mon dos. J'ai envie de « pousser » un peu mes limites, ce matin. Envie de me vider. Besoin de me nettoyer la tête.

Parce qu'il y a cette question, cette question qui brûle dans mes entrailles, qui m'accompagne à chaque pas, même si j'accélère. Cette question que je n'arriverai pas à semer.

C'est clair, je lui en veux. Là-dessus, pas de doutes.

C'est pratique.

Ca m'évite de me poser LA question.

La question sur moi. Mes envies. Mes sentiments.

J'arrive au Manoir et je m'arrête au pied de chez lui. Je regarde le jardin, que je ne reconnais pas. Elles étaient là, hier, toutes ces fleurs ? Le jardin semble exploser de couleurs et la pelouse est fraichement tondue. Les haies aussi me semblent différentes, mieux taillées.

Je me retiens pour ne pas bondir directement chez moi, sans l'attendre.

Enfin il apparait, rouge, essoufflé, se tenant le côté avec une grimace :

- C'est moi ou tu as mis le turbo ?

- Vraiment ? J'ai peut être un peu accéléré, à un moment…bon, j'ai pas le temps pour un café, j'ai des rendez-vous très tôt ce matin, dis-je en me retournant.

- Attends…je voulais juste te dire un truc…dut-il d'un ton gêné.

- Quoi ? maintenant ? Ca peut pas attendre ?

Ma voix est plus agressive que je ne le voudrais. Il reprend :

- Si, si…ça peut attendre. A bientôt.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, sans répondre.

Je sais, c'est pas très sympa. Pas très courageux. Mais je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant.

Il faut que je prenne une douche.

Que j'aille travailler.

Que je reprenne ma vie.

Après la douche je m'habille rapidement et je file jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je me retourne.

J'aperçois sa silhouette, derrière la fenêtre du premier étage. Je la fixe quelques instants. Toujours la même immobilité. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais je sais qu'il me regarde.

S'il est intelligent –et il l'est – il comprendra.

oOooOooOo

A midi, pendant que je grignote un sandwich entre la Clinique et mon cabinet, mon portable vibre. Je jette un coup d'œil : c'est Ron, le frère de Ginny.

- Salut Ron !

- Salut vieux frère. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Très bien. Et toi ?

- Pfou…avec les préparatifs du mariage Hermione est intenable. Enfin, tu la connais…

Je souris. Ron et Hermione, mes plus vieux amis. Il continue :

- Je voulais juste savoir…c'est toujours d'accord pour le mariage ? Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

- Ben, évidemment ! Pourquoi pas ?

- Et bien…euh…Ginny m'a dit qu'entre vous ça n'allait pas très fort en ce moment…et que tu ne voulais plus venir à Londres.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est pas du tout ça…elle raconte n'importe quoi.

Un silence au bout du fil, qui ne ressemble pas à Ron.

- Ron ?

- Oui…je me demandais…vous allez rompre, tous les deux ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Elle dramatise, c'est tout. On s'est juste un peu engueulés, la dernière fois…ça t'arrive aussi, non ?

- Tu penses ! Surtout avec Hermione…enfin bref. C'est un peu gênant, mais Ginny avait l'air de dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, ou que tu vivais avec quelqu'un… j'ai pas bien compris, c'était plein de sous-entendus…

- Quelle conne ! Mais qu'elle est conne !

- Harry ? fait la voix radoucie de mon meilleur ami. Si tu avais une…aventure, tu me le dirais, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire…tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein, vieux ? Tu sais que je peux tout comprendre ?

Je fixe mon sandwich qui a un goût de caoutchouc, tout à coup.

Tout comprendre ? Alors que moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis ?

J'avale difficilement.

- Harry ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui, je suis là. Je déjeune, excuse-moi. Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ? C'est ta sœur qui t'envoie ?

- Non ! Pas du tout…mais elle a l'air tellement troublée. Harry, je vais te dire la vérité : si vous rompez, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous. Et je ne veux pas me passer de mon témoin.

- OK. Merci pour ta franchise. Alors je vais te répondre : il ne se passe rien. Elle fabule. Je serai là pour ton mariage, Ron, quoiqu'il arrive. Je dois te laisser. Bonne journée. Bisous à Hermione.

Je raccroche et je regarde mon sandwich. Je n'ai plus faim.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout me parait bizarre ?

Tout est pareil et tout est différent aujourd'hui. Et on dirait que tout le monde est au courant. Comment Ginny se doute-elle de ce qui se passe ? Qu'a-t-elle dit à Ron ? « Harry est en train de virer pédé » ?

Horreur. C'est faux.

Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Est-ce que j'ai changé ?

Je repense à lui, brièvement.

Est-ce qu'il m'a ensorcelé ? Tendu un piège ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'attire, me trouble, chez lui ?

Je soupire.

Je nous revois, côte à côte, sur ce canapé. C'était quoi, le déclic ? Sa fragilité ? Son émotion ? Ses confidences ? Son odeur ?

Ou mes mains sur son corps, pour le massage ?

Les sensations me submergent, à nouveau.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Je me lève, je jette mon reste de sandwich et je monte dans ma voiture pour me rendre à mon cabinet.

Non, rien n'a changé.

**_POV DRACO_**

La maquilleuse m'observe attentivement et étale son produit avec une petite éponge. Autour de nous tout le monde s'affaire, et la présentatrice, elle aussi au maquillage, me fixe en souriant dans le miroir, l'air apaisant.

J'essaie de prendre une grande inspiration pour me calmer, en vain. Mes mains sont moites et mon rythme cardiaque est proche de celui d'une course.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer à cette émission, c'est juste de la folie.

La maquilleuse me passe à présent un pinceau sur les lèvres, provoquant une grimace :

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne participe pas à un concours de beauté, vous savez…

- Vu le grain de votre peau, vous pourriez, me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Vous faites des soins ?

- Des soins ? Non, je me mets un peu de crème hydratante…

Pas question que je lui avoue que je soigne ma peau avec des produits de luxe, et qu'une esthéticienne vient chez nous, parfois.

Mon éditeur arrive, hors d'haleine, et pose sa main sur mon épaule :

- Draco…tu es prêt, ouf ! Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit oui.

« Plateau dans dix minutes » résonne autour de nous et la ruche s'active encore davantage. Je donnerais tout pour ne pas être là, je crois. Mon éditeur me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Misère, mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

Mon estomac se tord et je comprends pourquoi certains chanteurs vomissent avant de monter en scène. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une télé locale.

Une assistante vient me chercher, nous enjambons des kilomètres de câbles pour arriver à la porte du plateau 2, et je jette un œil à l'intérieur. Le studio me parait petit, ridiculement petit mais bondé. La machinerie, les lampes sont énormes et le local est surchauffé, comme toujours à la télévision. A chaque fois je jure que c'est ma dernière émission et à chaque fois j'en accepte encore une autre, pour faire plaisir à mon éditeur. Des spectateurs sont assis sur des estrades tout autour de la pièce, et je reconnais Astoria au premier rang, superbe d'assurance et de classe, tentant sans succès d'avoir l'air modeste.

C'est notre première sortie ensemble depuis des lustres, me semble-t-il.

Comme dans un rêve, tremblant, je m'installe sur le fauteuil à côté de la présentatrice qui me souffle :

- Détendez-vous. Ca se passera bien.

Bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, comme la guillotine. Heureusement on n'est pas en direct, l'émission sera diffusée samedi matin, sur le canal local.

Le générique est assourdissant et la petite lampe qui s'allume sur la caméra me terrorise. Je crois que je n'essaierai pas de regarder la caméra, comme me l'a conseillé Astoria. Je crois que je vais juste essayer de sauver ma peau, et de ne pas avoir l'air d'une cloche, ce qui n'inciterait pas les gens à acheter mon livre.

Je reconnais quelques visages souriants dans l'assistance, et je m'efforce de changer ma grimace crispée en sourire.

La présentatrice déroule le sommaire de l'émission matinale et je donnerais tout pour qu'elle m'oublie. Mais non. Je tente à présent de prendre un air détendu, voir blasé, qu'arborent certains écrivains à succès, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une réussite.

« Draco Malfoy, vous serez en quelque sorte le fil rouge de cette émission, et vous commenterez avec nous les différents reportages sur l'actualité de notre belle Région ».

J'acquiesce, et on commence –ô miracle- par un reportage sur une des beautés architecturales des environs – mon Manoir. Pendant le reportage j'agrippe mon verre de jus d'orange, en tremblant.

Sur l'écran une voix féminine vante le style victorien de ma demeure tandis qu'on visite les jardins – refaits pour l'occasion par un paysagiste- le bois, et bien sûr l'intérieur du Manoir.

Astoria répond aux questions du journaliste, donnant une image d'épouse parfaite, attentive aux désirs de son mari (« je ne le dérange jamais quand il écrit, vous savez c'est toujours un petit miracle l'écriture », ou « parfois il me fait l'honneur de lire ses chapitres, et je lui fais mes remarques, mais toujours avec délicatesse »), puis évidemment on n'échappe pas à un long plan séquence de la famille en train de jouer avec mon vieux train électrique d'enfant, ressorti pour l'occasion, une ballade avec le chien dans les allées impeccables, et des gros plans sur Scorpius, craquant, comme tous les bébés.

Un miracle de guimauve et de mièvrerie.

Dire que l'équipe est restée deux jours, a tout envahi, tout sali pour un reportage de trois minutes…ma vie me paraît idéale, sublime, réinventée par la télé.

On n'y voit même pas l'ombre de mon locataire. Ou plutôt de l'homme qui hante ma maison, mon esprit, mon cœur. Il n'était pas là pendant le tournage, heureusement. Il ne faut pas casser le rêve des lecteurs, n'est-ce pas, surtout si ce sont des ménagères. Qui pourrait comprendre ma passion subite pour lui, alors que j'ai tout ?

Je redoute le moment où on parlera de mon livre, parce que j'ai bêtement peur de ne pas savoir répondre aux questions, comme un enfant qui a mal appris ses leçons.

La présentatrice penche la tête, me sourit et demande :

- Y a-t-il une part d'autobiographie dans votre roman ?

L'originalité de la question me sidère. Je me redresse :

- Je crains qu'il y ait forcément une part de soi dans ce qu'on écrit, mais les aventures de mon héros ne sont pas les miennes…

- Pourtant vous avez été dans ce collège de garçons, St Pancrace, comme votre héros…

- Oui…

Je vois où elle veut en venir.

Au secours.

Elle prend un ton de conspirateur :

- Est-ce que vous avez, vous aussi, eu un « crush » pour un de vos camarades, à l'époque ?

Bien sûr. Le roman fait 300 pages et c'est tout ce qu'elle a retenu, cette conne. Vingt lignes de « découvertes adolescentes », inspirées de mon aventure avec Cédric.

L'homosexualité, dernier scandale à la mode. Dernier combat d'avant-garde. Le droit à l'indifférence, bla bla bla…

Des mots me brûlent les lèvres : « Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Si j'ai défloré le beau petit cul de mon meilleur ami, à 16 ans ? Hélas non, j'étais trop con, _à l'époque_… », mais à la place je souris benoîtement :

- Au risque de vous décevoir, je dois répondre que non. Je pense que mon épouse pourra témoigner de mes préférences sexuelles…

La caméra zoome sur Astoria, qui acquiesce en me lançant un regard mi-figue mi–raisin. Elle non plus, ce n'est pas son passage préféré dans mon livre.

Je suis en nage, mais la présentatrice insiste :

- Il y a pourtant un passage dans votre livre…tellement émouvant. Tellement vrai sur les amours adolescentes, les premiers émois…comment vous avez fait pour l'écrire ? Vous avez interrogé quelqu'un ? Ca ressemble vraiment à une confession…dites nous tout…

- Eh bien…ça s'appelle l'imagination je crois. Ce qu'on a ressenti avec une personne, on peut très bien le « transférer » sur une autre personne, ou un personnage, avec une bonne mémoire…

- Et un peu de talent ! Donc, nous n'en saurons pas plus…nous allons maintenant passer à notre sujet sur la foire de printemps de la charmante ville de …

Je ne l'écoute plus. Astoria me fusille du regard. Je hausse les épaules.

J'anone quelques banalités sur les reportages suivants, et j'entraperçois le bout du tunnel, quand la présentatrice me demande :

- Parlez-nous un peu de votre prochain livre. Vous êtes en train d'en écrire un, comme on a vu dans le reportage ?

Tu parles. Avec un caméraman derrière mon épaule, j'ai fait semblant d'écrire, oui. Mais j'ai refusé qu'ils filment un extrait de mon livre, arguant d'un problème de droits.

- Oui. En effet.

- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

- Euh…pas vraiment.

- Allons, M. Malfoy, en avant première pour notre émission…vous savez que nous sommes très fiers qu'un enfant du pays soit devenu si célèbre…

Je fais une petite moue. Je ne suis pas « si » célèbre que ça, à part dans mon bourg.

- C'est une histoire entre euh…un médecin et une patiente. Ca tourne autour de la déontologie et de la transgression de celle-ci….comment un ki…euh un médecin tombe amoureux, malgré lui. Mais je n'en suis qu'au début.

- Et comment vous faites ? Quelle est votre méthode ? Vous interrogez des médecins, vous vous renseignez sur le sujet, ou vous faites appel uniquement à votre imagination ?

- Eh bien…les trois, je crois. Mais c'est beaucoup de l'imagination, au-delà des témoignages des médecins ou des patients..

- Et comment s'appellera-t-il, ce livre ?

- « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », je pense.

Astoria plisse les yeux. Je sais qu'elle a compris, cette fois. Ca fait longtemps que je ne lui ai plus proposé de lire mes chapitres, et elle vient de comprendre pourquoi.

A la fin de l'interview, elle se lève, raide, et me rejoint, pendant que je signe quelques autographes. James, mon éditeur me souffle :

- Tu aurais pu donner plus de détails sur ton nouveau livre ! Enfin, tu as cité le titre, c'est déjà ça.

Un peu abasourdi, lessivé, je les accompagne au bar le plus proche. Ma charmante épouse a un visage fermé, tendu et James nous livre dans le détail ses impressions sur l'émission.

Très vite je décroche, flottant entre des bribes d'interview et mes souvenirs, laissant mes muscles et mon esprit se détendre, avec l'aide d'un bon whisky.

Est-ce qu'il verra cette émission ?

Est-ce qu'il regarde la télé le samedi matin ?

Ca m'étonnerait. Pas son genre.

Depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis le « malaise » de Scorpius, il est différent. Plus froid, plus distant. Il ne vient plus prendre le café avec moi le matin, et on n'échange pas trois mots, souvent.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a cru que j'allais lui avouer ce soir-là mais visiblement ça l'a refroidi. Ou alors nous avons été trop proches, pendant quelques instants. Pourtant c'est lui qui a posé sa main sur mon épaule, puis sur ma bouche.

J'ai même cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, à un moment donné. Avant sa fuite…

Au début sa froideur m'a fait mal, très mal. D'autant plus que le lendemain, quand j'ai voulu le prévenir de l'arrivée des journalistes chez nous il ne m'a même pas laissé parler. Je n'ai pas osé lui reproposer de venir dans notre salle de gym, craignant d'essuyer un refus.

Je pense qu'il a peur. De moi, de lui ?

Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour rétablir le lien entre nous. Pour le bien de mon roman, bien sûr.

Je reprends une gorgée de whisky pendant que James nous donne les derniers chiffres des ventes. Astoria fixe sa montre avec anxiété et finit sa coupe de champagne.

- Bon, on y va, Draco ?

- Si tu veux…tu es pressée ?

- Il faut que je récupère le gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Scorpius. Et j'aimerais bien faire un saut au bureau, après. On le mangera à midi, le gâteau, si tu veux. Tu as préparé ses cadeaux ?

- Oui, tout est prêt. On y va.

Je paie et on s'engouffre dans la voiture.

L'anniversaire de Scorpius.

Une bonne occasion pour inviter Harry à boire un verre, non ? Entre voisins, c'est courant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Astoria :

- Et si on invitait notre locataire à boire un verre pour l'anniversaire ? Scorpius l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Invite-le plutôt pendant que je ne suis pas encore là…dit-elle avec un sourire entendu, que je ne relève pas.

- Bon, si tu veux…

Finalement, ça m'arrange.

oOooOooOo

En fin d'après midi je guette sa voiture, le cœur battant, tout en regardant les photos numériques de l'anniversaire. La bonne bouille effarée du bébé devant le gâteau, et sa petite main qui se tend vers la bougie. Le même, barbouillé de chocolat, déchirant le papier cadeau, qui lui semble nettement plus intéressant que le jeu qu'il renferme.

Harry descend de voiture et j'embarque sous mon bras mon fils, qui joue paisiblement dans mon bureau, pour le rejoindre, le chien dans les jambes. Comment pourrait-il dire non à une si belle équipe ?

- Bonsoir, Harry !

- Bonsoir…

- C'est l'anniversaire de Scorpius, aujourd'hui ! Monsieur a un an…

- Waouh…félicitations, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Tu es grand, dis-moi !

- Ca passe à une allure…c'est fou. J'ai pas l'impression que ça fait déjà un an. Tu viendras boire un verre, pour fêter ça ?

- Maintenant ?

- Ou plus tard, comme tu veux. Astoria rentre vers 20h. Viens vers 19h…

Il me fixe, hésitant. Scorpius attrape son bras et amène la main d'Harry sur sa poitrine, comme s'il souhaitait qu'il lui fasse des massages. Harry lui sourit :

- Eh bien, tu as de la mémoire, bonhomme….bon, je passerai dans une heure environ, OK ?

- OK.

Je rentre, mon fils dans les bras, pas mécontent.

A 19h Harry est là, rasé de près, les cheveux humides, une bouteille à la main :

- C'est pas top comme cadeau pour un bébé, mais j'avais rien d'autre sous la main, dit-il avec une petite grimace comique.

- C'est pas grave…fallait pas, de toute façon ! Viens, j'ai une bouteille de champagne au frais.

Dans le salon Scorpius pousse un cri de joie en le voyant, et lui tend les bras. Harry se baisse pour l'attraper et le prend sur ses genoux, sur le canapé. J'ouvre la bouteille de champagne et je m'installe sur un fauteuil, en face de lui, pour ne pas me retrouver à nouveau trop proche. Je sens les effluves de son eau de toilette, qui me troublent.

- Finalement, depuis que je suis là, il n'a pas fait une seule bronchiolite, constate-il amusé.

- Oui, c'est bizarre, hein ? Tu vois, il n'y avait pas lieu de t'inquiéter…

Il me lance un regard vif et plonge ses lèvres dans son verre de champagne.

Un ange passe.

Scorpius commence à jouer avec les gros boutons de sa chemise, et essaie de les mordiller.

- Halte là, bonhomme…tu n'as rien d'autre à manger ?

- Je vais lui donner de son gâteau d'anniversaire, il était délicieux. On pourra en prendre un morceau aussi, si tu veux, dis-je en me levant et en allant dans la cuisine.

Lorsque je reviens Harry est à quatre pattes avec mon fils sur le tapis, à s'amuser avec des gros morceaux de bois en forme d'animaux. Je les regarde, attendri.

- Tu as vraiment le feeling avec les enfants, Harry…

- C'est sans doute parce que j'en suis encore un dans ma tête.

- Dommage que tu n'en veuilles pas…

- Arrête, tu me rappelles Ginny. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je n'en veux pas, non ? dit-il d'un ton las.

- Oui, et j'ai bien compris, rassure-toi. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu m'as dit, ce soir-là…

Il ne bronche pas et continue à jouer avec Scorpius, ravi de l'aubaine. Je découpe trois parts de gâteau en les observant. Dommage que je n'aie pas une scène avec un bébé, dans mon livre, parce qu'il serait parfait. Je pense même qu'il serait un père idéal.

Tiens, oui, pourquoi pas un père célibataire ? Ce serait peut être pas mal, pour mon histoire. Les bébés émeuvent toujours beaucoup les lectrices…perdu dans mes pensées je sirote mon verre, les yeux sur lui. Le champagne lui rosit les joues, son air enfantin et ses larges sourires m'émeuvent. Je crois que j'aimerais tendre la main et la passer dans ses cheveux humides, voire même sous sa chemise en jean.

Je commence à avoir chaud, et à envisager de coucher Scorpius pour rester seul avec lui, mais je sais qu'il partira à la moindre tentative d'approche de ma part.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de jouer, vous viendrez goûter, les enfants…

- Tu veux du gâteau, Scorpius ? murmure Harry.

Scorpius hoche la tête et se précipite à quatre pattes vers la table basse sur laquelle sont posées les trois assiettes. Harry s'assied à nouveau :

- Il y a quoi dans ce gâteau ?

- Du chocolat. En gros c'est du chocolat au chocolat… Pourquoi ?

- Je suis allergique aux arachides, dit-il en examinant la tranche posée devant lui. Qui l'a fait ?

- Ca vient d'une pâtisserie, en ville. Ecoute, j'en ai mangé à midi, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de cacahuètes à l'intérieur. Mais si tu as des doutes, ne le mange pas.

- Bah, il faut vivre dangereusement, pas vrai ? Il est délicieux.

Je lui ressers un verre de champagne et je mets un CD en sourdine, pour rompre le silence. Sarah Brightmann. Des grands airs repris à la sauce moderne.

- Au fait, ils voulaient quoi, cette équipe de télé qui rôdait dans les parages ? demande-t-il.

- Pff…tourner un reportage sur moi. Il parait que je suis une gloire locale.

- Waouh…j'ignorais. Félicitations…

- Tu parles…je ne suis pas JK Rowling, non plus.

- Ca peut peut-être venir…

- Bien sûr ! on peut toujours rêver…

- Elle passe quand cette émission ? Il faudra que je la regarde…

- Euh…je ne sais pas. La date n'est pas encore fixée. Je ne pense pas que ça va t'intéresser.

- Je n'y suis pas, moi, au moins ? J'ai horreur des caméras et il y en a deux qui m'ont tourné autour, un jour.

- Non, non. Rassure-toi. Ils n'ont filmé que la famille. Une famille idéale…comme les princes ou les stars dans les magazines, tu sais…le bonheur sur papier glacé.

- Et alors ? Vous _êtes _une famille idéale, non ?

- Evidemment, je réponds avec un sourire entendu.

Une famille idéale où les époux cherchent leur bonheur ailleurs. Idéal.

- Au fait, il faudrait peut-être que je le lise, ce bouquin. Ginny m'a dit qu'il était pas mal…

- Ta fiancée l'a lu ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'en a dit ?

- Boh…pas grand-chose. Il y a un ou deux passages qui l'ont marquée, visiblement.

Ben voyons.

- C'est un roman, tu sais. Pas une autobiographie.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai répondu à Ginny. Elle a été très intriguée par la …bisexualité du personnage.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dis-je en soupirant. C'est ce que tout le monde retient. Pourtant je ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement bisexuel. Il a juste eu une petite aventure avec un garçon au Collège, mais c'est tout. C'est un passage normal dans une vie d'adolescent, non ?

- Euh…normal, je ne sais pas. Ca arrive, disons.

- Ca te choque ?

- Non. Chacun vit sa vie comme il veut. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas lu, ce livre, donc je ne peux pas juger, fait-il en haussant les épaules et en finissant son verre.

Nous nous taisons à nouveau, et je me lève pour récupérer Scorpius qui joue avec la télécommande de la télévision. Je ressers Harry et je murmure :

- On ne se voit plus beaucoup…

- On se voit tous les matins pour courir, non ?

- Oui, mais tu ne viens plus prendre de café chez moi, pourquoi ?

Il amorce un demi-sourire, en regardant son verre dans lequel éclatent quelques bulles dorées.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais beaucoup pris, je crois. Et toi aussi, avec cette équipe de télé.

- Oh, ceux-là, fais–je en grimaçant. Oui, c'était beaucoup de bazar pour pas grand-chose. A propos, c'est ça que je voulais te dire, ce matin-là : qu'une équipe de télé allait envahir le Manoir pendant quelques jours.

- C'est tout ? fait-il, les yeux ronds.

- Ben…oui, je crois. Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Oh…à rien. Je ne sais plus.

- Encore un peu de champagne, Harry ?

- Faut peut être pas exagérer, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu habites juste à côté. Pas de risque…

Il fait une petite moue sceptique et ne me tend pas son verre. Je lui fais un clin d'œil :

- On n'a même pas trinqué à la santé de mon fils…

- T'as raison. On est impardonnables…une larme, alors.

- Bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton rassurant, en nous resservant.

- A Scorpius…

- A Scorpius…

Nos verres s'entrechoquent dans un bruit cristallin, et nous échangeons un sourire complice.

Je regarde la fleur posée sur la petite table, une orchidée je crois, et je soupire. Quelque chose flotte entre nous, une tendresse diffuse, un désir inavouable, qui ne se révèle que par le rose de nos joues.

- Encore un morceau de gâteau ?

- Non, mais il est délicieux. Ta femme et toi vous ne faites jamais de gâteau ?

- Non. Presque jamais.

- Pourtant vous avez une cuisine splendide. Et qui fait le ménage ?

- La femme de ménage.

- Et le jardin ?

- Le jardinier.

- …Et l'amour ? murmure-t-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est un dialogue de film, non ? dis-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je le crains, oui… « Subway ». Un vieux film.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passait, dans le film, après cette réplique ?

- Je ne sais plus, répond-il en baissant la tête.

Je sais parfaitement – et lui aussi- que les héros du film s'embrassaient pour la première fois, après cette réplique, dans le film.

Je sais parfaitement que si mon fils n'était pas là j'essaierais de l'embrasser, juste maintenant.

J'aimerais graver dans ma mémoire son air songeur et la manière dont il mordille sa lèvre. Et sa manière de se tenir sur ce canapé, à moitié étendu, une jambe repliée sur l'autre. Ses cheveux bruns qui sèchent doucement, son jean ajusté, sa chemise bleue ciel entrouverte, et surtout ce délicieux parfum. L'odeur de son gel douche. Cette odeur restera à jamais associée à ce souvenir, je crois.

Le jour où on ne s'est pas embrassés.

Il y a aussi ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ce regard profond.

Il fait glisser sa main machinalement sur le fin tissu du canapé et la voix de la chanteuse remplace nos aveux.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et Astoria apparaît dans l'entrebâillement :

- Draco ? Tu viens dîner ?

On se lève d'un bond, elle entre et nous regarde, surprise :

- Oh ! pardon…j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas seul…

- On fêtait l'anniversaire de Scorpius. Tu veux un verre ?

- Non, j'ai déjà mal à la tête, merci, fait-elle avec une petite moue dégoutée.

Harry se dirige vers la porte :

- J'allais partir, justement. Merci pour le verre, Draco. A demain ?

- A demain, oui…dis-je. Comme d'hab…

Elle le regarde partir d'un œil sévère. Soupçonneux ?

oOoOoO

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_I'm not scared_**

**_POV HARRY_**

«_Mon amour,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à t'écrire, puisque tu ne liras jamais ces lettres. Peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Peut-être pour garder un lien avec toi. Illusoire._

_Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, tu sais._

_Rien n'existe en dehors de toi. _

_Le temps passe, et je me réveille, chaque matin. _

_C'est un autre jour. _

_Un autre jour qui m'éloigne de toi._

_Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à vivre sans toi._

_Enfin si, je sais…je t'ai déjà parlé de ce garçon, R. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi, tu sais. Il est gentil comme toi. _

_Parfois quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi._

_Mais je ne l'aime pas, non. Je n'aime que toi, tu sais. Toujours._

_Je te resterai fidèle, mon amour. »_

_Je replie la lettre froissée, que je viens de retrouver au fond de ma malle d'écolier. Cette lettre maladroite, trop emphatique que je n'ai jamais envoyée à mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon d'enfance, d'adolescence, qui venait de changer de collège, sur l'ordre de ses parents._

_J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai revu son visage mat et ses yeux clairs, j'ai senti le goût de sa bouche sur ma bouche, la première fois. Fruit mûr et chocolat._

_Nous nous étions enfuis du collège, pour sécher le cours de latin. C'était l'instant que nous avions choisi pour notre premier baiser de cinéma, celui dont nous parlions depuis un mois déjà. La question était : avec la langue ou sans la langue ?_

_Nos uniformes bleu marine ne nous tenaient pas très chaud, et sa main était glaciale dans la mienne, mais mon cœur brûlait comme un feu incandescent dans ma poitrine. Il s'est adossé à un arbre, les yeux mi-clos, avec cette expression d'abandon familière, celle des stars de cinéma. Je l'ai regardé longuement, j'ai empli mon âme de son visage, son odeur, des battements désordonnés de son cœur contre le mien._

_On avait beaucoup ri, hésité, plaisanté, avant d'enfin aller se cacher sous un arbre, dans le parc de notre pension. Avant qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Avant que l'image de la chanteuse que j'étais censé imaginer ne soit remplacée par l'image du garçon que j'embrassais. _

_Avant qu'on y prenne goût._

_Quand nos bouches se sont enfin séparées, cet après-midi là, nous n'avions plus le cœur à rire. Nos cœurs battaient la chamade, ses joues étaient rouges, nos lèvres un peu gonflées et j'étais tombé amoureux. Désespérément. _

_Merde. J'avais oublié ça. _

_J'avais oublié ce sentiment brûlant, intense, ce vide au fond de moi quand il s'éloignait, ce fourmillement insupportable quand il m'effleurait._

_J'avais oublié que je n'ai vécu que par sa voix, ses baisers, ses étreintes, à 16 ans. Que je dormais avec ses pulls, que je me caressais tous les soirs en murmurant son prénom, que son avis sur tout était devenu ma bible._

_Que j'ai écrit mes premières histoires pour lui, mes premiers poèmes en pensant à lui. Que j'ai pleuré des nuits pendant les vacances, que je lui ai écrit des dizaines de lettres, jusqu'à qu'il vienne passer quelques jours chez moi. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que…_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me rejoindre dans mon lit, une nuit. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre pour la première fois la sensation d'un corps contre le mien, la douceur d'une peau nue contre la mienne. Nous nous sommes embrassés, longtemps, avant d'oser laisser courir nos mains sur nos chairs encore chastes, en tremblant. En silence._

Le train file à toute allure vers Londres et je ne peux quitter cette page des yeux. Je la lis et je la relis, je sais c'est idiot.

Je ne veux même pas analyser ce qui m'hypnotise, dans ces mots. L'aveu de son homosexualité ? La profondeur des sentiments ? Ou l'idée que c'est le passé de Draco qui m'est dévoilé, la certitude qu'il a vécu ces moments, qu'il a embrassé ce garçon ?

La possibilité de vivre ce genre de moment avec lui ?

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, bouleversé. Je sens bien mon cœur qui bat la chamade, ces papillons dans mon ventre, et l'envie de soupirer. L'envie de goûter à sa bouche, de le toucher, encore.

Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû acheter ce livre.

Mais il m'a sauté aux yeux, à la gare. Forcément, il était bien placé sur les rayons, puisque c'est une « gloire locale ». Tout d'abord j'ai tendu la main vers lui, je l'ai saisi et je l'ai retourné, pour lire le résumé, sur la dernière page. Mais la photo de Draco m'a coupé le souffle et je l'ai reposé d'une main tremblante. Je me suis efforcé de l'oublier, de trouver un autre livre, un magazine pour me distraire pendant le voyage.

Je quitte justement le Manoir pour l'oublier un peu, faire le point sur mes sentiments, je ne vais pas replonger en achetant son livre.

Si.

J'ai tendu la main sans regarder la couverture, je l'ai payé à la caisse avec mes chewing gums, et je l'ai glissé dans ma poche.

Je ne le lirai pas tout de suite, me suis-je dit. Pas question. D'abord je rêverai un peu en regardant le paysage, peut-être que je m'endormirai.

La gare était bondée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de trains pour Londres qui s'arrêtent ici. J'ai piétiné sur le quai malodorant en essayant d'oublier cette bosse dans mon blouson.

Le livre de Draco.

J'ai rejoint ma place dans le train, excédé de voir que j'avais un voisin jeune avec des oreillettes, qui secouait la tête en rythme. Je vais être obligé de me taper sa musique pendant tout le voyage, ai-je pensé.

Le train s'est ébranlé et j'ai gardé mon blouson sur mes jambes, avec le bouquin à l'intérieur. J'ai regardé les paysages verdoyants défiler avec plaisir, et un peu de vague à l'âme. J'avais presque l'impression de partir de chez moi, de quitter mon terroir alors qu'en fait je rentrais chez moi, à Londres.

J'avais rappelé Ginny deux jours plus tôt, après l'anniversaire de Scorpius, pour lui dire que je viendrais quand même, ce week end. Elle était abasourdie, folle de joie. Son plaisir m'a un peu fait mal au cœur. Si elle savait que je ne viens que pour fuir mon propriétaire…

Je me comprends de moins en moins.

En fait je pense que j'ai toujours agi rationnellement, froidement, jusqu'à maintenant, me concentrant sur mon objectif premier : devenir kiné, soigner des enfants malades.

Je ne dirais pas que j'ai tout sacrifié à ça, mais mes histoires d'amour – très rares- sont toujours passées après mes études, mon travail. Je n'ai jamais hésité à passer des soirées à réviser plutôt que de sortir « rôder » avec mes amis ou aller au cinéma avec Ginny.

J'ai compté rapidement depuis combien de temps nous sommes ensemble – 7 ans. C'est énorme à notre âge.

Ginny, c'est une partie de ma vie. Toute mon adolescence pratiquement. Ma première, ma seule maitresse.

C'est vis-à-vis d'elle que je me sens le plus mal. C'est elle que je trahis, même s'il ne s'est rien passé. Même s'il ne se passera peut être rien. Je me souviens de ces discussions idiotes avec Ron, certains soirs : à partir de quel moment trahit-on celle qu'on aime ? Quand on embrasse quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand on couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou quand on pense à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce quelqu'un d'autre serait un garçon. Un homme, plutôt. Je ne me suis pas assez méfié, je crois.

J'ai repensé à Ginny. C'est vers elle que je me précipite aujourd'hui, pour qu'elle me guérisse, qu'elle m'absolve. Pour qu'on retombe amoureux. Comme avant.

Mais il y avait ce livre, dans mon blouson. J'ai caressé le cuir du bout des doigts, comme un trésor.

J'ai attendu qu'on passe Bournemouth, pour le lire. J'ai attendu que les paysages changent imperceptiblement, et que mon voisin se lève.

Alors je l'ai sorti de sa cachette, le cœur battant. J'ai longuement observé la couverture avec la photo d'un jeune homme en ombre chinoise, dessus. Je n'osais pas le retourner à nouveau, alors je me suis forcé à regarder les prés, dehors, les vaches tranquilles et les voitures au loin. Un paysage apaisant.

Avant que mon voisin ne se rassoie j'ai enfin jeté un coup d'œil sur la 4 ème de couverture, et j'ai essayé de lire le résumé. Mais mes yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés par la photo de Draco, une photo sur laquelle il ne souriait pas, étrangement. Il portait un pull à col roulé noir faisant ressortir sa blondeur et cette expression sur son visage, cette mélancolie, m'a serré le cœur, encore une fois.

Je l'ai ouvert en sachant que je faisais une connerie.

Mais comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, dans ce train…

J'ai souhaité fugitivement que ça ne me plaise pas, que sa prose me dégoûte de lui. J'ai souhaité que le narrateur soit fat, prétentieux, comme Draco m'était apparu le premier jour.

Les premières pages ne m'ont pas emballé. Les pérégrinations d'un jeune homme riche et oisif, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Certaines descriptions de fêtes, voyages et délires m'ont vaguement écœuré. C'est quoi cette jeunesse gâtée qui crache sur l'argent qu'elle gaspille ?

Avait-il vraiment vécu ce genre de choses ? Des soirées qui finissent en orgies, des drogues qui circulent, des fortunes gaspillées en futilités ? Je me suis rappelé que c'était un roman. Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans le piège de croire que c'était vrai.

Et puis il y avait son écriture, fluide, rapide, saisissante.

En fait je bondissais de ligne en ligne, sans m'en rendre compte, sans m'ennuyer un seul moment.

Ses ellipses me surprenaient, ses images me saisissaient. J'étais captif de sa lecture comme de sa présence, mine de rien. Le temps passait à l'allure ce train, et chaque page entrainait la suivante, au fur et à mesure que je découvrais un désespoir subtil derrière les paillettes, une tristesse que je connaissais bien.

Oui, c'était tout lui dans ce livre, toute sa fierté, son humour noir, sa fragilité aussi. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix.

C'était tellement lui, par moment…

L'impudeur de certaines scènes m'a mis mal à l'aise, et j'ai eu du mal à chasser les images obscènes de mon esprit.

Pourquoi s'est il senti obligé de raconter _ça _? Par souci de la vérité ? Pour vendre ? Pour aller plus loin que les autres dans le réalisme cru, pour rejeter toute complaisance ?

Ou n'est ce pas l'ultime complaisance de se mettre à nu, y compris dans les sentiments les plus veules, les plus abjects ?

Je crois que je l'ai admiré pour son courage, finalement.

J'ai grignoté un morceau de chocolat et il y a eu ce passage sur son amour de jeunesse. Enfin, l'amour de jeunesse du narrateur.

C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi tout le monde n'avait retenu que ce passage-là. Il y avait tellement d'amour, de douceur dans ces phrases, à l'inverse du reste du roman, plutôt glauque, qu'on ne pouvait qu'en être ému.

Et j'ai été ému, plus que de raison.

Ces phrases résonnaient en moi comme un serment d'amour, un amour pur, fragile, comme on n'en vit qu'à l'adolescence. Comme on n'en vit qu'une fois. Une pépite dans la boue. J'ai senti mon cœur s'emplir de ce sentiment, du désir d'aimer et d'être aimé plus que tout, et j'ai ressenti comme une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de ce garçon.

Je l'envie d'avoir été aimé à ce point-là, d'avoir embrassé les lèvres de Draco, d'avoir touché sa peau pâle.

Et je me tiens immobile dans ce train, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, désespérément amoureux d'un homme marié.

oOooOooOo

Inutile de dire que le week-end n'a été que mensonge et faux semblants. Du quai de la gare, où j'ai embrassé Ginny du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à la boîte de jazz, où j'ai bu plus que de raison, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui. Et je ne parle pas de la nuit…

Je n'ai pas fait un pas sur le bitume londonien sans regretter le manoir et son jardin, pas croisé un seul visage qui ne m'évoque Draco, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Comment l'oublier ?

Toutes les phrases tendres de Ginny m'évoquaient son livre, son fichu livre.

Dans la rue, le métro, les magasins je me récitais des passages entiers de son chapitre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babil de Ginny. Elle était belle pourtant, gaie, amoureuse, mais pas un instant le visage mélancolique de la 4ème de couverture n'a quitté mon esprit. Et quand j'imaginais la scène du baiser, leurs lèvres s'unissant pour la première fois, un désir sourd et puissant m'envahissait, quoique je fasse, où que je sois. J'étais sous l'emprise de ses mots, ses émotions, ses souvenirs.

Mille fois je l'ai imaginé dans les bras de ce garçon, et mille fois je suis devenu ce garçon, en pensée.

Le pire a été de retrouver Ron et Hermione, dans la boîte de jazz. Le club était bondé et ils nous attendaient à une petite table, au fond de la salle.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Harry ! a dit Hermy en se jetant à mon cou.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi…

- Alors vieux frère, content de retrouver la grande ville ?

- Boh…ai-je dit en m'asseyant entre eux.

- Mais Harry se plait énormément dans son trou, a fait Ginny avec un clin d'œil. N'est ce pas Harry ?

- D'abord c'est pas un trou et puis oui, je m'y plais. Je respire.

- Ah ! les charmes de la campagne…a-t-elle ajouté malicieusement et j'ai bu une grande gorgée de bière.

Calme. Rester calme.

Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je suis content de les voir. Forcément.

En fait j'étais heureux de les revoir, surtout Ron, mais je m'en voulais de leur mentir.

Immédiatement Ginny et Hermione ont discuté des préparatifs du mariage, parlant chiffons, fleurs, menus, robes…et j'ai décroché. J'ai plongé mes yeux dans mon verre de bière, à la blondeur évocatrice, et j'ai laissé mon cerveau dériver vers d'autres cieux.

Parfois j'acquiesçais au hasard, perdu dans mes pensées.

- …pas vrai, Harry ?

- Pardon ?

- Harry rêve…tu es avec nous, mon chéri ?

- Bien sûr. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

Elle a fait une petite moue dubitative et s'est penchée vers moi :

- Et nous ?

- Nous quoi ?

- On se marie quand ?

- Ginny…

J'ai regardé mes amis avec lassitude, et j'ai soupiré. S'ils savaient…

- Quel enthousiasme ! a murmuré Ron. T'as raison, garde ta liberté mon vieux. C'est un tel bazar d'organisation…

- Ron ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? a lancé Ginny, outrée.

- Ben quoi ? c'est vrai, non ? a rétorqué mon ami.

- Oui, mais c'est un jour merveilleux, dont on se souvient toute sa vie…et puis c'est un serment d'amour éternel…a soupiré Ginny.

Là je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une grimace. Elle a froncé les sourcils :

- T'es pas romantique, Harry…

- Romantique ? On s'aime deux ans et on se supporte vingt ans, tu trouves ça romantique ?

- Tous les couples ne sont pas comme ça !

- Non, les plus intelligents ne font pas la connerie de se marier…

- Harry !

- Bon, vieux frère, a lancé Ron en se levant, et si on allait faire un petit tour dans l'arrière salle ?

- Ok.

On s'est dirigés vers les toilettes sous l'œil courroucé des filles, et Ron m'a glissé, en arrivant devant le bar :

- T'en fais une tête, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Il ne se passe rien, Ron, OK ?

- Ecoute, Harry. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien quand tu fais cette tête-là. Qu'est ce qui te tourmente ?

- Rien…

Il a saisi mon bras brusquement, me forçant à le regarder :

- Harry, je comprendrais que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas que tu trompes ma sœur. Elle tient énormément à toi, tu sais, elle parle de toi tout le temps et toi tu la regardes à peine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, nom d'un chien ?

J'ai détourné la tête, écoeuré. Il m'a à nouveau secoué le bras :

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, bon sang, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Il y a une autre femme ?

- Il y a…quelqu'un, oui. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est juste une …attirance.

Ron a fermé les yeux, douloureusement :

- T'as couché avec elle ?

- Non. Il n'y a rien eu. Je te jure. Et il n'y aura rien.

- Ginny est au courant ?

- Non.

- Mais elle a des doutes ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Putain, Harry ! J'te comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu fais cette connerie ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, Ron ! C'est plus fort que moi, je crois.

- Quelle merde…et tu vas quitter Ginny pour vivre avec elle ?

- Non. Cette personne est mariée…

- Mais t'es un vrai salaud, Harry !

- Ouais. Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot, ai-je dit en dégageant brusquement mon bras et en me dirigeant vers les toilettes. Merci de ton soutien, vieux.

Une brusque nausée m'a envahi à l'idée que mon meilleur copain me considérait un salaud, mais que pouvait-il penser d'autre, objectivement ?

Quand je suis retourné m'asseoir tout le monde arborait un visage fermé et j'ai su que ce week end de retrouvailles avec Ginny serait un échec, par ma faute, même si nous parvenions à jouer admirablement nos rôles.

En revenant, dans le train, j'ai ressorti le livre de Draco de la poche de mon blouson, et j'ai replongé dans sa lecture comme un drogué se jette sur sa came, avec honte et délice.

**_POV DRACO_**

**_Le lendemain_**

17h30. Deux coups à la porte.

Je me lève de mon bureau, cœur battant.

Et si c'était Harry ? Et s'il avait changé d'avis ?

Non. Je n'entends plus rien. J'ai dû me tromper.

Je me rassois, accablé.

Encore une journée de merde.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, pour notre jogging matinal, ce matin, il tombait des cordes. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le week end et il me regardait à peine, une fois de plus. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, la semaine précédente.

J'ai soupiré, en regardant la pluie :

- Flûte, on va pas pouvoir courir, ce matin non plus…

- Ah bon ? T'as pas couru, pendant que j'étais à Londres ?

- Ben, euh…pas vraiment, non.

- Manque de motivation, hein ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Eh bien tant pis, a-t-il dit en rebroussant chemin. A demain ?

- Attends ! Et si…on se retrouvait dans ma salle de sport, en fin d'après-midi ?

Il a amorcé une grimace, et j'ai ajouté :

- Tu m'avais promis, rappelle-toi…

- Ecoute, j'aime vraiment pas ça, et j'ai pas envie, là.

- Ok. Tant pis. A demain, ai-je dit d'un ton sec en me retournant pour rentrer chez moi.

J'ai fait claquer la porte contre laquelle je me suis appuyé, le cœur lourd.

On n'y arrivera jamais. Je me fais des illusions. Ou peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'en attendais.

Une révélation, un miracle ?

N'importe quoi.

J'attends toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais plus on se rapproche plus il s'éloigne. Il s'est enfui à Londres après l'anniversaire de mon fils, sans doute dépassé par ses émotions.

Je peux comprendre ça je crois, mais ces tergiversations me font souffrir, douter. Est-ce que je me fais des idées, ou est-ce qu'on partage la même attirance ?

Son départ précipité pour Londres a gâché mon week end. Et s'il ne revenait plus ?

J'ai attendu à ma fenêtre pendant des heures pour enfin voir arriver le taxi, hier soir, le taxi qui le ramenait vers moi.

Est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué ? Oui, il me manque chaque instant, chaque seconde, et je pense à lui tout le temps.

Mon roman n'avance pas, je passe mes journées le nez en l'air, à fantasmer. Mon thé refroidit, j'oublie de promener le chien, d'aller chercher Scorpius chez la nourrice. J'oublie de vivre, plus que jamais.

Bon sang, je n'ai pas été dans un tel état depuis…l'adolescence.

Mille scènes envahissent mon esprit, des dialogues avec lui, au bout desquels il finit toujours par me dire qu'il m'aime. Des mots d'amour, des gestes d'amour et immanquablement nous sommes dans un lit, à nous aimer pendant des heures, avec passion. Je crois que j'ai déjà imaginé chaque frôlement, chaque souffle, chaque caresse possible. J'ai déjà fait l'amour avec lui des dizaines de fois, en pensée.

Je devine le goût de sa peau, la douceur de sa chair, le rythme de son corps dans le mien, son regard qui chavire au moment de l'orgasme.

Je veux tout de lui. Tout.

Il m'a envouté, et pourtant il ne s'est toujours rien passé.

Comment précipiter les évènements ? Je ne supporte plus la torture de le voir sans le toucher.

Deux autres coups impérieux à la porte. Cette fois, j'ai bien entendu…

Mon imagination galope tandis que je vais à la porte, derrière laquelle il m'attend probablement.

Il est là, devant ma porte, en survêtement, souriant.

- Bonsoir Harry !

- Bonsoir Draco…

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Faut croire… On y va ?

- On y va. C'est au sous sol. Mais il faut que je me change, d'abord. Tu m'attends ?

- Ok.

Il faut que je me calme.

Il faut que je garde mon sang-froid. Que je fasse comme si c'était banal.

Je me déshabille rapidement dans ma chambre, pendant qu'il attend en bas. J'enfile un short et un tee-shirt, et je m'interroge. Et si j'allais commettre une énorme connerie ?

Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour écrire un roman…

Parce que tout ça c'est pour mon roman, uniquement.

Bien sûr.

T'as qu'à croire.

Je me suis laissé dépasser par mes émotions, ces derniers temps.

Il faut que je me reprenne.

Moi aussi je dois avoir une déontologie, et ne pas mélanger ma vie privée et professionnelle. Je l'ai fait venir pour connaître son métier, pas pour tomber amoureux de lui.

Déontologie.

Voilà un bon mot. Stable. Rassurant.

Déontologie.

Je me répète ce mot en dévalant les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

Et puis je suis marié, j'ai un fils, je cherche quoi ?

Des ennuis ?

Une aventure avec lui, parce qu'il m'évoque Cédric ?

Une manière de clore le chapitre, ou une occasion de le rouvrir ?

Putain, c'est trop tard pour me poser des questions…

Je le rejoins et il me suit dans les escaliers vers le sous-sol. Je suis bêtement ému. Heureusement j'ai demandé à la femme de ménage de nettoyer cette salle, la douche et les appareils, dont j'ignore le nom et l'utilisation, pour la plupart.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte il s'exclame en voyant les miroirs au mur, les différents appareils de musculation et les tapis au sol :

- Mais c'est une vraie salle de sport !

- C'est mon père qui avait acheté tout ça, pour lui et mes frères. En fait je n'y ai presque jamais mis les pieds.

Il fait le tour des appareils, le tapis de marche, le rider, le stepper, l'elliptique et les poids, d'un œil appréciateur, et me dit :

- Bon, tu choisis quelle arme ?

- Quelle arme ? heu…je ne sais pas.

- De toute façon, il faut commencer par s'échauffer…viens je vais te montrer quelques exercices…

Et on se retrouve sur un tapis, face à face, à alterner exercices de stretching et de musculation. J'imite ses gestes pendant qu'il m'explique comment respirer. Je ne vais pas lui demander pourquoi il a changé d'avis, je ne vais pas lui montrer combien je suis heureux qu'il soit là.

Je ne veux pas le faire fuir, une fois de plus.

Tout ça est parfaitement normal…deux amis qui font du sport ensemble.

Allongés sur le côté, nous levons et abaissons nos jambes en soufflant, sans se quitter des yeux. Je m'accroche pour ne pas grimacer, même si le mouvement simple au début devient peu çà peu une torture, répété une dizaine de fois.

Les exercices se continuent sur le dos, à lever puis écarter les jambes. Parfois il se lève pour rectifier mon geste, et j'essaie de rester indifférent au fait qu'il me tient fermement par les chevilles, et que ce mouvement, si on le faisait dans d'autres circonstances, pourrait avoir une autre signification.

- Draco, il faut que tu apprennes à respirer. Tu bloques sans cesse ta respiration, ce qui te fait te tétaniser et t'empêche d'aller au bout de ce que tu fais. N'hésites pas à gonfler ton ventre…dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Allez, vas-y, respire à fond…

Etendu par terre, sa main pressée sur mon abdomen, ses yeux dans mes yeux, je fais des efforts pour respirer correctement, comme il me le demande. Sa présence est rassurante et réconfortante, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui, et pourtant...

- Maintenant souffle et expire complètement…

Sa main me trouble et j'ai du mal à me détendre. Il sourit :

- Détends-toi. Plus tu essaieras de te contrôler moins tu respireras efficacement. Laisse-toi aller. Ferme les yeux. Inspire et expire plusieurs fois, longuement.

Je ferme les yeux mais sa présence et son odeur sont presque obsédantes.

- C'est bien. Continue à souffler par la bouche…

Le désir m'envahit malgré moi, une fois de plus, accentué par ma respiration profonde et ses mains sur moi. J'espère qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. J'entrouvre un œil, et je vérifie. Il regarde mes poumons s'élever, sérieux, concentré. Ouf.

Puis nos yeux se croisent et un sourire fugitif apparaît.

- C'est bon…on va faire quelques mouvements debout et on passera aux instruments de torture.

C'est plaisant et dérangeant d'être face à lui, sous son œil bienveillant ou critique.

Que voit-il, exactement ?

Un paresseux sans muscles qui lui fait pitié, ou un écrivain qui fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer ?

- Tu commences par quoi ? me demande-t-il

- Euh…celui-ci, dis-je en montant sur le rameur.

- Ok ! moi je prends l'elliptique…

C'est beaucoup plus difficile que dans mes souvenirs, et au bout de quelques minutes je suis en nage.

- N'oublie pas de boire, surtout, me dit-il en changeant d'appareil.

Lui aussi transpire et je prends plaisir à le regarder à la dérobée dans les miroirs, à deviner ses muscles qui se bandent sous des habits, à voir son visage se crisper parfois dans l'effort.

Plus d'une fois il me rejoint pour rectifier ma position ou mon geste, et je frémis à chaque fois qu'il pose sa main sur moi. Je souffle :

- Mais tu connais très bien ces appareils !

- Oui, j'ai fréquenté une salle de sport, il y a quelques temps, mais ça m'a vite ennuyé. Et puis les gens sont tellement narcissiques, dans ce genre d'endroit…mais toi, il faudrait surtout que tu te muscles le dos, car tu as tendance à te tenir courbé. Je pense que c'est à cause de l'ordinateur. Je vais te montrer des exercices à faire pour te détendre pendant que tu écris…

- Merci…tu me sauves, vraiment.

- Mais non ! Tiens, avec les dips, tu vas pouvoir faire travailler le deltoïde antérieur, et le petit et le grand pectoral…je te montrerai la prochaine fois. Bon, ça va faire 45 minutes, je te conseille d'arrêter car il ne faut pas forcer, au début, dit-il en essuyant son front avec une serviette. Et je crois qu'on a bien travaillé, déjà…

- En effet. On prend une douche ? dis-je innocemment.

- Chez toi ? Non, je vais rentrer chez moi. J'habite juste à côté, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Il y a des douches, juste là, à côté, qu'on a fait installer. Et il y a des serviettes…

- Bon, pourquoi pas, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation, en haussant les épaules et en me suivant dans les douches.

Il y a deux douches côte-à-côte, un banc et des crochets au mur.

Je me sens bêtement intimidé et presque anxieux au moment de me déshabiller devant lui.

Deux hommes sous la douche.

Le pire cliché gay qui soit.

Je regrette cette proposition dès que je commence à retirer mes chaussettes, mais lui se dévêt sans hésiter, suspend ses vêtements et fait couler l'eau.

Un peu affolé, je fais mine de plier mes affaires pour ne pas le fixer directement.

Son corps est superbement proportionné, musclé sans excès, et ses jambes sont splendides.

Je détourne à nouveau le regard.

Peu à peu la chaleur augmente et de la vapeur s'élève.

Je rejoins rapidement l'autre douche, les yeux fixés au sol, et je fais couler l'eau sur mon corps, en fermant les yeux. Le jet chaud me fait du bien et je me détends, enfin. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé par le flot tiède entre nous, par mes yeux clos.

Je suis nu devant lui, et je n'ose toujours pas rouvrir les yeux. L'image de son corps est gravée dans ma mémoire, et un agréable parfum de gel douche vient me chatouiller les narines. Il faut que je me lave, moi aussi, le plus normalement possible.

Je lance la main vers le gel douche et je commence à me frotter le buste, faisant jaillir le gel.

Je relève la tête et j'ose enfin le regarder, en remontant lentement des pieds au ventre, puis au buste. Son corps est splendide, à moitié recouvert de mousse, et je sens un désir m'envahir, contre lequel je ne peux lutter.

Ai-je vraiment envie de lutter ?

Je ne crois pas.

Je lui tourne le dos pour cacher ma gêne, mon érection.

Pourtant je veux profiter de ce moment avec lui. Encore un peu…

Je passe mes mains sur mon ventre, mes fesses, lentement, avec volupté, sachant qu'il me regarde peut-être. Je sais qu'il est à côté de moi, nu, et mon trouble s'accroît.

- Draco ? me souffle-t-il doucement.

Je me retourne :

- Oui ?

- Tu as du shampooing ?

- Euh…je ne crois pas, dis-je en essayant de ne pas remarquer ses yeux sur moi.

Ses yeux sur mon sexe tendu devant lui.

Il sourit, me semble-t-il, à travers l'eau qui dégouline sur son visage, et met un peu de gel douche sur sa main, qu'il étale à nouveau sur son corps.

Nous nous frottons d'un même geste, en parfaite symétrie, comme lorsque nous courons ou faisons des exercices.

Et bientôt la symétrie est parfaite, jusqu'à nos verges dressées l'une vers l'autre.

Il ne me quitte pas du regard, ce regard vert profond, intense, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps et je crois que je vis un des moments les plus forts, les plus excitants de mon existence.

Cet homme m'offre la vue de son désir, à peine caché par l'eau, et je ne sais comment réagir.

Dois-je saisir l'occasion, tendre mon bras vers lui, le toucher ?

Souhaite-il que je le caresse, ou veut-il juste me regarder ?

J'ai envie qu'il me touche, mais j'ai peur. Un geste de trop et tout peut s'écrouler. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

S'il me veut, qu'il vienne vers moi, lui…

La douche se prolonge, comme nos regards, sans qu'un mot soit échangé.

Enfin il coupe l'eau, saisit sa serviette et commence à se sécher, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un peu déçu, j'en fais autant, et on se rhabille dans le silence, chacun de son côté.

Me suis-je trompé ? Ai-je rêvé ? Etait-ce une réaction purement physique, due à l'eau chaude ?

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, je lui propose, en désespoir de cause :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Après le sport ? Tu rigoles ?

- Pas forcément de l'alcool. Tu veux un thé ?

Il hésite. Il sourit :

- Il est peut être temps que je rentre chez moi, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est une simple proposition.

- Honnête ?

- Toujours, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ok. Je veux bien un thé.

La cuisine est impeccablement rangée et il s'installe à table, tandis que je fais chauffer l'eau.

- Ca s'est bien passé à Londres ? je lui demande pour rompre le silence entre nous.

- Bof. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à y revivre, je crois.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu as vécu à Londres ?

- Oui, deux ans, quand j'étudiais la littérature. C'étaient des années plutôt agitées…

- Oui, je m'en doute, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Je fronce les sourcils, en lui servant du thé :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu t'en doutes ? Comment tu peux savoir ? T'as lu mon livre ?

- Je…euh…oui. Dans le train.

Merde. Une vague d'angoisse s'empare de moi. Je demande d'un ton faussement dégagé :

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que t'en as pensé ?

- Du livre ? Ben…c'était intéressant.

Je le scrute :

- Intéressant ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Pfou…je sais pas, moi…Pas mal. Mais j'y connais rien, en littérature.

- Mais c'est pas de la littérature ! dis-je, irrité.

- C'est quoi, alors ? De la peinture ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Fallait pas que je le lise, c'est ça ?

- Si ! Mais bon, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses…

- Mais je te l'ai dit ! C'est…intéressant.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a intéressé ?

- Ben, l'histoire…tout. C'est bien écrit.

- Merci. Et c'es tout ?

- Putain, Draco, tu commences à m'énerver ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que c'est un chef d'œuvre ? C'en est peut-être un, j'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas t'as eu du culot pour raconter ce que tu racontes, fait-il avec une petite moue.

- Ah, c'est ça ? T'as été choqué, hein ?

- Ben il y a quand même des scènes un peu…spéciales. Des orgies, des mecs qui se défoncent…

- Mais c'est un roman, putain !

- Et c'est ça qui fait vendre ? T'es obligé d'écrire ça pour avoir du succès ?

Son mépris me vexe horriblement, je crispe mes poings sur ma tasse.

- Non, je suis pas obligé. J'écris ce qui me plait, et je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un…d'un…

- D'un quoi ? fait-il en se levant et se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

- Rien, laisse tomber…retourne à tes BD, tu peux pas comprendre…

- D'un quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le ! dit-il en m'attrapant par le col. Dis-le !

- D'un petit bourgeois coincé, d'un …refoulé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il me tire vers lui par le col :

- Refoulé ? Tu crois que j'ai peur ? Peur d'une tapette comme toi ? Tu vas voir…

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire un mot il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, me coupant le souffle sous la surprise. Sa langue s'immisce entre mes dents et un flot de désir brutal m'envahit alors qu'il passe sa main derrière ma nuque.

Le baiser est exigeant, brutal. Délicieux.

Mieux que dans mes fantasmes.

Je mêle ma langue à la sienne, et c'est comme un combat entre nous. Intime, intense. Un feu dévore mes entrailles quand il retire sa bouche, à bout de souffle.

Il recule en s'essuyant la bouche, secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite, et disparait, me laissant atterré, et fou de désir.

Putain, on en est où, maintenant ?

oOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_Le dégoût (A. Souchon)_**

**_POV DRACO_**

_Il regarda longtemps l'enveloppe beige avant de l'ouvrir. Il l'avait posée à côté du tas de courrier, comme pour la tenir à distance. _

_Les résultats étaient là, mais son état de la veille ne laissait guère de place à l'espoir, de toute façon. Il pratiquait ce métier depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'encombrement était plus intense depuis peu._

_Par habitude, il rechercha la fiche où il notait le déroulé des séances, jour après jour. Il sourit en lisant le nom d'Anna, et en relisant les notes du premier rendez-vous, six mois auparavant._

_Leur première rencontre. Une patiente comme une autre. _

_Combien avait-il fallu de séances pour qu'elle ne soit plus une patiente comme les autres ?_

_Tout avait été si progressif, si lent et rapide à la fois._

_Elle allait arriver dans quelques minutes, il n'avait que peu de temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, encaisser le choc et faire comme si de rien n'était, après._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses plantes, se leva pour attraper l'arrosoir au fond d'un placard, le remplit d'eau et la versa au pied des tiges, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à rêver, à regretter ou même espérer._

_C'était le moment d'être professionnel, froid et détaché._

_Sa propre peine ne ferait que rendre la séance plus difficile. Il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient glacés et il les passa sous l'eau chaude._

_Anna allait arriver._

_Une patiente comme une autre._

_Il la voyait tous les jours, mais ce serait sans doute une des dernière fois, si l'enveloppe confirmait ses soupçons. Dans son état l'hospitalisation était inévitable. _

_Bien sûr ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière, mais il appréhendait ce moment._

_Une sonnerie retentit avant qu'il n'ait eu de temps – le courage ?- d'ouvrir l'enveloppe._

_Elle était en avance, comme bien souvent._

_Il sourit à l'idée de la voir entrer, s'asseoir et poser son sac sur ses genoux, comme toujours. Un léger rempart, le temps qu'elle se détende._

_Il ouvrit la porte, lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Elle était pâle, plus que d'ordinaire et sa main était glacée._

_Il souhaita que son trouble ne se voie pas, et se concentra pour faire semblant._

_Une patiente comme une autre._

_Une séance comme une autre._

_C'était son métier. Il était payé pour ça, même si c'était difficile._

_Il décida de ne pas faire allusion aux résultats. Pas encore. _

_Ils se sourirent, brièvement._

_Ils échangèrent quelques mots, pendant lesquels il s'enquit de l'évolution des troubles, et de ses traitements. Il savait que c'était inutile de lui demander comment elle se sentait, car elle mentirait. Elle mentait toujours sur son état. Par honte ? Par fierté ?_

_Elle retira son chemisier derrière le paravent, comme toujours._

_Il baissa les yeux et essaya de ne pas sentir son parfum, comme toujours._

_Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d'oublier qu'elle était une femme, aussi. D'oublier la douceur de sa peau, sous ses doigts, mêmes gantés, le velouté de sa chair, la courbe de sa poitrine, qu'il n'effleurait jamais._

_Ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leur attirance commune. _

_Les mots seraient trop banals, trop impliquants. Et puis ce serait avouer la faute professionnelle, et il ne le voulait pas. Pas encore. _

_La séance n'avait jamais dévié, jamais._

_Les ondes passaient entre eux, légères et fluides comme leurs regards. Un sourire furtif. Une hésitation._

_Elle mettait tant de bonne volonté à expectorer, à lui obéir en tout point qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était une enfant sage, et lui un professeur. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour guérir. Ca ne suffirait jamais._

_Toute sa bonne volonté, tout son acharnement à lui n'étaient que quelques mois, quelques semaines gagnés sur la maladie, en attente de greffe._

_Il avait même le pressentiment horrible qu'elle s'entêtait à venir le voir plutôt que de se faire hospitaliser, ce qui aurait été bien préférable. Il insistait parfois gentiment en ce sens, mais le regard déçu qu'elle lui lançait alors coupait court à ses arguments._

_Il aurait voulu lui dire : « Soignez-vous. Oubliez-moi. Nous ne construirons rien ensemble », mais les mots ne venaient pas._

_Peut-être parce que lui non plus n'arrivait pas à vivre sans ces séances. _

_Peut-être parce qu'il l'attendait tous les matins, à 9 heures._

_Parce que son sourire grave illuminait sa journée, et qu'elle repartait plus légère après. Lui aussi se sentait souvent mieux, après._

_Lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de l'autre ?_

_Quand elle sortit, trente minutes plus tard, après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en enfilant ses gants, il jeta l'enveloppe à la poubelle, sans l'avoir ouverte._

Nul.

Ce que je viens d'écrire est nul. Deux pages à pleurer. Et je me crois écrivain…

On ne fait pas de bonne littérature avec de bons sentiments, parait-il.

Alors il faut que je bâillonne fermement mes sentiments, qui me poussent à écrire des conneries. De la guimauve. Il faut que je reste froid, cynique.

Un homme, un vrai. Une belle carapace.

J'éteins mon ordi, agacé.

Je me demande pourquoi j'essaie encore.

Comment je peux avoir l'outrecuidance de croire que ce j'écris peut intéresser quelqu'un. A part pour les scènes de cul, bien sûr. Mais le reste est bête à pleurer.

Je me lève, et j'allume une cigarette, planquée au fond de mon tiroir. Avec mes pilules magiques et les lettres jaunies de Cédric.

Je les caresse du bout des doigts, avec la tentation de tirer sur le fin ruban rouge qui les tient liées. La tentation de m'y replonger, de faire un saut dans ma jeunesse, et de laisser couler cette souffrance, dans ma poitrine. Cette pierre qui écorche mon cœur, qui m'empêche de respirer.

Plonger avec délice dans un vieux chagrin d'amour pour oublier le présent. Gratter encore un peu les cicatrices, pour voir jusqu'où ça peut faire mal.

Juste pour avoir une idée de la profondeur du précipice.

Trop facile.

A la place je fume comme un pompier en tournant en rond dans mon bureau, faisant fi des matériaux anallergiques et de la maladie de mon fils.

Je sais que quand Haendel et l'auto-apitoiement auront bien fait leur effet, quand j'aurai envie de hurler, je prendrai deux petites pilules bleues et je dormirai, enfin.

Et je l'oublierai, peut-être.

J'oublierai l'éclair de colère de son regard quand il s'est penché sur moi pour m'embrasser, la morsure de sa bouche, la violence de son geste.

J'oublierai le mépris dans ses yeux quand il est parti, avec cet air de dire « T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant ? ».

J'oublierai que je me senti nul et honteux, après.

J'oublierai qu'il m'a traité de « tapette ».

…

Comme pour fuir mes pensées je me précipite dans la chambre de Scorpius, et j'attrape son pyjama, que je presse contre mon nez, pour retrouver son odeur.

Mon fils, ma seule réussite. La preuve que je n'ai pas tout raté. Mon fils qui m'aime sans me juger.

Bon sang, si seulement j'arrivais à arrêter le flot infernal, toutes ces idées, ces images.

Il m'a traité de tapette.

Je ne suis que ça, pour lui.

Il n'a retenu que ça de mon livre. Il n'a rien compris au reste.

Vous écrivez un texte que vous pensez un peu profond, un peu réaliste, vous vous creusez pour être le plus vrai possible, pour éviter les clichés et les lieux communs. Vous vous dites que vous n'allez pas enjoliver votre vie, ni celle des autres, que vous irez au-delà des apparences, pour une fois.

Vous allez rechercher dans vos souffrances les plus intimes, les plus cruelles, les mieux cachées, vous vous mettez à découvert et on vous assassine d'un seul simple mot.

Tapette.

C'est tout ce qu'il voit, quand il me regarde.

C'est tout ce que je suis, au final.

…

Tapette.

Tout ce qu'il déteste, tout ce qu'il ne veut pas être.

Je regarde la chambre de mon fils. Son pyjama blanc traine par terre, et je ramasse sa sucette qui git entre les draps. Je m'assois au pied du berceau, vidé.

Il a encore frappé à la porte, ce matin. Je n'ai pas répondu. J'étais tremblant, adossé à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade, comme hier et avant hier. Mais je n'ai pas répondu.

J'aurais eu l'impression d'avoir le mot « tapette » gravé sur le front, dans ma chair. Et puis j'avais la certitude qu'il aurait encore fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et je ne le supporte plus.

Je le connais bien, maintenant. Je sais qu'il n'assume pas, qu'il n'assumera jamais d'être une tapette, lui aussi.

J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu entre nous, de ces valses hésitations.

J'aimerais qu'il parte, maintenant.

Le plus drôle c'est que j'ai bien cherché ce qui m'arrive. Qui a eu l'idée géniale de lui demander de venir, de piller sa vie ?

Je suis un imbécile qui s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Un connard de première.

J'en rirais presque, si je savais encore rire.

Voilà un bon sujet de livre. L'arroseur arrosé.

Je suis adossé à ce lit d'enfant, le bois me cisaille le dos, c'est bien fait pour moi.

En fait c'est presque un soulagement, quand j'y pense.

Je suis un imposteur et lui l'a vu tout de suite. Il a compris que tout cela n'est que poudre aux yeux, et que mon livre n'a marché que sur un malentendu. Que les lecteurs y ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchent, fondamentalement, comme dans beaucoup de romans : des détails glauques, croustillants, qui les ont bien émoustillés.

Je savais bien que je serais puni un jour pour avoir écrit ça. Je savais bien qu'on ne parle pas de soi impunément.

J'ai voulu jouer au con, et voilà.

C'est comme une espèce de mauvaise joie, au fond de moi.

Je déteste ces moments où je me torture, mais je n'arrive pas à chasser les démons. Ils m'assaillent, plus virulents que jamais, profitant de ma fatigue et de la nuit blanche que je viens de passer.

Je sais que je suis ridicule, assis par terre, serrant le pyjama de Scorpius contre moi. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes de riche, qu'il suffirait que je me lève, que je m'habille et que j'aille faire un tour dehors, pour m'aérer.

Je pourrais prendre mon 4x4 et aller marcher en forêt, dans les champs. Je pourrais aller dans la ville la plus proche et claquer un an de salaire en vêtements, chaussures, montres. Faire chauffer ma carte gold et mépriser les vendeurs.

Entrer dans un café et commander le champagne le plus cher.

Me payer une pute…ou un garçon, pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il aurait les yeux verts et qu'il me ferait très mal en m'insultant…

Je pourrais aussi aller à la clinique d'Harry, rencontrer les enfants malades, ceux dont je veux m'inspirer pour mon fichu bouquin.

Oui, je pourrais aller toucher du doigt la vraie détresse, et le vrai courage.

Affronter leurs regards et me dire que je vais me faire de l'argent avec ça.

Je me lève d'un bond, avec anxiété, je retourne à mon bureau et j'attrape mon flacon de pilules. J'en avale trois, pour voir.

Je me penche sur mon bureau, et je pose ma tête entre mes bras, attendant le sommeil, la fuite, comme un vieux petit garçon. Pathétique.

Une tapette.

oOooOooOo

Des coups sourds, au loin.

Je flotte dans un brouillard épais, et j'ai mal dans les épaules. Ma tête est horriblement lourde, je n'arrive pas à la soulever du bureau. Je dois avoir la marque du stylo sur la joue, et les fourmis dans mon bras sont insupportables.

Les coups insistent. Putain, qu'on me foute la paix. Qu'on m'oublie, cinq minutes.

Je finis par me lever, la bouche pâteuse, J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes nous ? Pourquoi je dors sur mon bureau ?

La réalité commence à se faire jour dans mon esprit tandis que je descends difficilement les marches, accroché à la rampe. Les marches ne sont plus parallèles me semble-t-il et je manque de tomber. Tiens, j'aurais peut-être pu me briser le cou.

Une bonne alternative au suicide, finalement…me dis-je avec amusement.

J'entends des hurlements de bébé derrière la porte, et des voix énervées. Le chien aboie comme un fou devant la porte.

J'ouvre la porte. Astoria, rouge de colère, porte Scorpius qui hurle en se débattant. Un pas derrière eux Harry me fixe, sourcils froncés. Je lance :

- Tiens ! La Sainte Famille…Mais entrez donc, messieurs-dames…

- Draco ! Mais tu es complètement fou, ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé à l'intérieur ? Ca fait une heure qu'on sonne et qu'on tambourine à la porte…qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

- Oh là là ! je dormais…c'est pas un crime, si ? dis-je d'un ton las.

- T'as dormi toute l'après-midi ? me dit-elle en me poussant sans ménagement pour entrer. Et pourquoi t'as laissé la clé à l'intérieur ?

- J'en sais rien…j'ai oublié. C'est pas si grave, si ?

- T'es marrant toi…Désolée, Harry. Merci d'être venu, en tout cas…minaude-t-elle en lui souriant et en posant Scorpius par terre, qui se débine à quatre pattes.

- De rien…l'essentiel c'est que Draco aille bien, dit-il en me fixant avec commisération, et en reculant.

- Mais oui, je vais parfaitement bien. Je ne me suis jamais mieux porté, dis-je en refermant la porte, sans attendre sa réponse.

Astoria s'approche de moi, blême :

- T'es sympa de lui claquer la porte au nez, en plus ! Quand je pense que j'ai failli lui demander de forcer la porte entre nos appartements.

- Sans blague ? Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de prendre un locataire, finalement, dis-je d'un ton léger.

- Bon, Draco, j'en ai marre là. Tu tires une tête pas possible, tu dors plus, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout, dis-je ne me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ca ne t'arrive jamais ?

- Ecoute, je rentre du boulot, j'ai ramené Scorpius, j'ai fait les courses, je suis crevée et toi, toi tu tires la gueule et tu t'enfermes chez nous pour dormir. Alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, Draco ! dit-elle en vidant avec brusquerie le panier bien rempli.

- Que d'histoires ! Oui, je te fais le plan de la star qui a toujours ses coups de cafard…et alors ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir le blues ?

- Mais le blues au sujet de quoi ? T'es toute la journée tranquille ici, il te faut quoi de plus ? Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde, Draco. Atterris un peu, par pitié. Il n'y a pas que toi et ton nombril !

- Sans blague ? T'es sûre ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi ?

On range les yaourts et les fruits rapidement, en se lançant des phrases de plus en plus amères, comme une partie de ping pong.

Le ton monte, et elle finit par me dire, excédée :

- Si tu pouvais au moins t'occuper du bain de Scorpius…si c'est pas trop te demander…

- OK. Je m'en occupe, pas de problème, dis-je en récupérant mon fils qui joue avec une tomate, par terre.

Pendant que l'eau coule et que je le déshabille je revois la tête d'Harry, tout à l'heure. C'est clair que je ne suis pas remonté dans son estime, là.

S'il avait encore le moindre doute sur moi il a la confirmation de ma veulerie et de ma paresse, maintenant.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens pour lui. Quand je pense à lui j'entends ses mots moqueurs et ça fait mal.

Il s'est foutu de moi.

Il m'a embrassé pour se moquer de moi.

Une tapette.

Son image me poursuit la nuit, quand je me retourne en vain dans mon lit, et que je revois son corps nu, sous la douche. Mais la journée j'entends ses sarcasmes, son mépris et je le déteste.

Le thermomètre en plastique rose indique 37 °, je plonge Scorpius dans l'eau, qui me regarde en souriant et m'éclabousse. Je lui rends son sourire en évitant de me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je suis pâle à faire peur et j'ai les yeux bouffis. Où est le jeune écrivain séduisant que j'ai vu à la télé, samedi dernier ?

Celui qui a une belle maison, une épouse splendide et un bébé parfait ? Celui qui reçoit des dizaines de mails de félicitations de ses lectrices, qui voudraient tant le rencontrer ?

Je me raccroche à ces petits gestes quotidiens, le bain de mon fils, les couches, le pyjama, pour ne pas sombrer tout à fait. Ne pas perdre le fil de ma vie.

Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que cette petite tête blonde, que ces bras qui s'accrochent à moi, sa joie, sa confiance ?

Rien.

Si seulement.

Peu à peu mon malaise s'apaise, du bain au repas, en passant par des bisous dans son cou dodu et des chatouilles sur son petit ventre rond. Je le serre dans mes bras. Son souffle m'apaise, me régénère. On choisit un petit pot dans le buffet tandis qu'Astoria discute au téléphone, et je pourrais presque croire que c'est ça, le bonheur.

Les joues barbouillées de mon fils, et le riz au lait.

Je le couche après lui avoir lu une histoire et je rejoins mon épouse dans le salon, qui m'attend, visiblement.

- Tu veux un verre, chéri ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

Une douceur inhabituelle, inquiétante. Suis-je vraiment au plus mal que mon épouse se fasse du souci pour moi ?

- Oui, je veux bien merci, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Le whisky me réchauffe agréablement la gorge, et elle me tend les bras :

- Viens, Draco, viens. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne suis pas très présente pour toi, je m'en rends bien compte, mais j'arrête pas de courir, si tu savais… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- Comme d'habitude. J'arrive pas à écrire. Je me sens nul.

- Mais ça c'est pas neuf, mon chéri…il s'est passé autre chose ?

- Mais non. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? Je ne sors jamais, je ne vois personne, il ne peut rien se passer.

Elle m'observe attentivement, et je me demande si elle ne lit pas « tapette » sur mon front, elle aussi. Elle passe la main sur mon visage :

- Tu ne cours même plus le matin, et tu es si pâle…tu m'inquiètes, tu sais. C'est pas bon de rester toute la journée enfermé. Tu veux aller voir le médecin ?

- Pour bouffer des médicaments ? Non, merci. Je vais me reprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, ça va ?

- Ca va…on a fait une jolie vente, dernièrement. Je vais avoir une belle prime je pense.

Elle est radieuse en disant cela, et je ressens comme une pointe de jalousie de la voir si éclatante :

- « On » ?

- Mon chef et moi. On s'est battus pour cette vente, tu sais, mais ça a été un beau succès…

- Tant mieux. Ca se passe bien avec lui ?

- Oh oui…très bien, dit-elle dans un battement de cils.

Elle trempe ses lèvres dans son verre et je finis mon verre de whisky, sans dire un mot.

Je me serre contre elle, pour trouver un peu de chaleur, et tenter d'arrêter le temps. L'effondrement.

- Tu vas écrire ce soir ? me souffle-t-elle

- Non. Non, je vais rester avec toi.

On se regarde et on échange un sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'on avait sur notre photo de mariage, il y a trois ans. Et on allume la télé, pour regarder sa série préférée, main dans la main.

Peut-être que si on se serre la main très fort, on arrêtera le temps. On évitera l'effondrement.

**_POV HARRY_**

Il vient de me refermer la porte au nez, après avoir laissé entrer sa femme, et je me retrouve comme un idiot, sur le perron.

Quel imbécile, ce Draco. Sombre imbécile.

Je n'ose pas m'avouer que j'ai eu peur, que j'ai cru qu'il avait fait une connerie, cette fois.

Crétin.

Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure et que j'ai vu sa femme tambouriner à la porte alors que le bébé hurlait, j'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle m'a fait signe, alors que d'habitude elle m'ignore superbement. Je l'ai rejointe, et elle a murmuré :

- Il s'est enfermé à l'intérieur…il ne répond pas. J'ai beau sonner.

- Mais vous êtes sûre qu'il est là ?

- Oui. La clé est dans la porte, et le chien aboie comme un fou. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle a frappé à la porte de sa main fine tandis que les pleurs de Scorpius redoublaient. Je tapais avec elle, et j'avais l'impression que le bruit de nos coups aurait pu réveiller un mort.

- Oh mon Dieu ! mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait…j'espère qu'il n'a rien pris… a-t-elle dit, livide.

- Pris quoi ?

- Oh, vous savez, avec lui…on ne sait jamais. Il a pu prendre n'importe quoi.

Elle s'est arrêtée de frapper et a caché son visage dans ses mains :

- Il n'a presque pas dormi cette nuit. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait une connerie, cette fois encore…

- Encore ? Pourquoi "encore" ? Il a déjà… ?

- Oui, une fois. Par accident. Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Comment on va faire ? Appeler la police ?

Elle m'a regardé avec angoisse et m'a attrapé la main :

- Vous avez la clé de la porte entre nos appartements ?

- Non.

- Vous pensez que vous pourriez défoncer la porte ?

- Euh…oui. Peut-être…

Et c'est à ce moment que cet imbécile a ouvert la porte, l'air défoncé.

Une épave.

J'ai fait de cet homme une épave.

Je quitte le perron et je retourne chez moi en donnant des petits coups de pied dans les cailloux.

J'ai passé toute la journée à essayer de l'oublier, et sa détresse m'a explosé au visage, tout à l'heure. Et s'il avait fait une connerie ? S'il avait mélangé les médicaments et l'alcool, pour voir ? Il en est bien capable, pour m'emmerder.

C'est un cauchemar, cette histoire. Un cauchemar.

Comment on en est arrivés là ?

Comment j'ai réussi à l'embrasser en le traitant de pédale ? Ou tapette ? Mais où est ce que j'ai été cherché ça ?

Ce mec me rend dingue, je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Et en plus j'ai été lui dire que son bouquin m'avait choqué, alors que je l'ai adoré. Alors que j'ai été ému aux larmes, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Bravo, Harry, bien joué.

Crétin.

On est deux crétins et on fait un concours d'idioties.

J'envoie voler les cailloux dans les plates-bandes, et mes chaussures sont pleines de terre.

Mais s'il était moins chatouilleux au sujet de son livre, ce serait plus facile. J'aurais dû dire quoi ? Que son bouquin est ma bible et que j'en connais des passages par cœur ? Enfin, seulement ceux sur son premier amour.

Mais avouer ça cela aurait été tout avouer, et je ne m'y résigne pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis hétéro, moi. A 100 pourcent.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et je m'affale sur le canapé. Je me verse un verre de Martini. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Dehors le soleil se couche et tout est si calme.

De toute façon, il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Soit je déménage, soit je vais jusqu'au bout, avec lui.

Le bout de quoi ?

Je chasse les images qui me viennent.

Je vais déménager. Je vais prendre mes cliques et mes claques et partir d'ici, vite. C'était un piège, cette proposition de location, et je l'avais senti. Mais bien sûr, en rationalisant je me suis convaincu que c'était une bonne affaire, sans risque.

La raison. Ben voyons.

Et pourtant je le sentais que ce n'était pas normal, banal.

Il y avait quelque chose, chez lui, qui me gênait.

Putain, et c'est moi qui l'aie embrassé. Moi. Moi qui suis 100 pourcent hétéro, et presque fiancé.

Quel idiot. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Je reprends un verre de Martini, les yeux dans le vague, en soupirant. Je me lève et je me dirige vers ma cuisine. J'ouvre les placards. Mince, j'ai oublié de faire les courses, en plus.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que je pense à lui à peu près tout le temps, depuis que j'ai lu ce fichu bouquin. Est-ce que j'ai toujours eu ces tendances-là, ou est-ce que c'est un accident, une erreur ?

C'est une erreur. Forcément.

Je vais partir, l'oublier et ce sera réglé. Je redeviendrai celui que je suis, que j'ai toujours été. Un homme posé, raisonnable, rationnel.

Il m'a embrouillé avec ses histoires, avec ce bouquin infernal, mais si je réfléchis bien, si je me calme, tout redeviendra normal. Forcément.

J'attrape un sachet de spaghetti et je fais bouillir de l'eau. Il reste un pot de sauce tomate.

Je revois sa mine épouvantable, tout à l'heure, et j'ai honte.

Je l'ai insulté et embrassé.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?

Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller à ce point-là ? Encore heureux que je n'aie pas tendu la main, sous la douche.

Mon corps dit oui et ma tête dit non.

Tout cela est d'une logique absolue.

Il me rend dingue. Il faut que je parte.

Je regarde avec regret le paysage au dehors, la mezzanine. Aller où ?

Rechercher un appartement, re-déménager ? Dans quelle ville, quel quartier ?

Putain, il va me manquer, c'est sûr.

J'épluche un oignon et mes yeux coulent. J'essuie une larme furtive du dos de la main. Un peu d'huile d'olive au fond d'une poêle, et j'y jette l'oignon. L'eau frémit doucement. Une autre gorgée de martini, pour raviver le manque.

Je ferme les yeux, mais son visage est toujours là.

J'ai envie de fuir, et j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

De coucher avec lui.

Je ne sais même pas comment on fait. Je ne connais pas les mots, ni les gestes.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Je ferme les yeux.

Si.

Il y a une chaleur, dans mon ventre.

Je le déteste. Je soupire.

Trop d'émotions, je crois.

Je revois son visage, quand il était couché au sol, pendant les échauffements. Je revois ma main sur son ventre, pour l'inciter à respirer profondément. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas été ému comme ça par un simple geste.

Non.

En fait je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

Il y a quelque chose en lui, de fier et de fragile, qui m'émeut. Il n'y a pas que son corps mince, sa peau veloutée. Et la soie de ses cheveux.

Il y a aussi ce sourire triste, cette douceur amère. Son humour noir, ses joues rouges quand il court. Son sourire quand il m'ouvre la porte le matin. Notre connivence, souvent.

Et je ne parle même pas de ce corps fin, délié. Il était si troublant, sous la douche.

Tellement …

J'ai senti mon sexe réagir malgré moi, j'ai senti le sang affluer et j'ai eu envie de le toucher.

Bon sang, pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté d'aller dans cette salle de sport ?

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté d'aller sous la douche ?

Je cherche des ennuis, ou quoi ?

Mais je n'avais rien à craindre, puisque je suis à 100 pourcent hétéro.

Crétin.

Les oignons rissolent, les spaghettis sont dans l'eau, je réchauffe la sauce tomate. Je cisèle un peu de basilic, qui viendra agrémenter mon plat.

Depuis trois nuits je me repasse cette scène en boucle, depuis trois nuits l'eau coule sur ses joues, son torse, le long de ses jambes. Depuis trois nuits sa main étend le gel douche sur on ventre et ses fesses, depuis trois nuits mon sexe enfle inexorablement et le plaisir gicle.

Je gémis et je frotte mon bas ventre contre l'évier.

Putain je le déteste, je me déteste mais j'ai envie de lui.

Et ça, c'est pas possible. C'est juste pas possible.

Il faut que je le voie, que je lui dise que c'est pas possible. Que je vais partir.

Oui, je vais partir.

J'égoutte les spaghettis avant de les mélanger à ma sauce tomate, et je me sors une assiette. L'odeur délicieuse de la sauce tomate et du basilic me fait sourire. Lentement, je commence à manger, les yeux perdus dans la nature, à l'extérieur, si belle. Un rayon de soleil entre paresseusement à travers la vitre, s'étirant du canapé à mes pieds.

Partir d'un si bel endroit…quel dommage.

Il faut que je lui parle.

Les piaillements des oiseaux me donnent envie de sortir, de marcher dans le jardin.

Demain, je lui parlerai.

Je lui dirai que je pars.

Demain.

J'écoute le silence, la tranquillité. Tout ce que je vais perdre.

oOooOooOO

Le lendemain matin, samedi, je suis bien décidé à le voir. J'ai préparé mon petit discours pendant la nuit, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Oui, je serai calme, direct. Pas besoin de justification. Je pars, point.

Le café fume dans ma tasse, et je reste la main en l'air, avec mon sucre. Est-ce que j'en ai déjà mis un ?

Je ne me rappelle pas.

Mince, il est temps que je parte car je perds la raison, à penser à lui tout le temps. Une vraie obsession.

Il fait beau. J'insisterai pour qu'il vienne courir, cette fois, je n'ai pas envie d'être sur son territoire, pas envie de croiser sa femme.

Des coups sourds résonnent dans ma poitrine tandis que je frappe à sa porte.

Pas de réponse.

Je frappe à nouveau, plus fort.

Jim aboie, derrière la porte. Finalement celle-ci s'ouvre et Astoria me dévisage, visiblement levée depuis peu :

- Harry ?

- Est-ce que Draco est levé ?

- Non. Mais ça lui ferait du bien de courir, il ne va pas trop fort en ce moment. Attendez-là, je vais le chercher.

Jim me fait la fête, se réjouissant d'avance de la ballade, tournant tout autour de moi, impatient. Il va me manquer, lui aussi.

La porte s'entrouvre à nouveau et Scorpius, en pyjama et à quatre pattes, tente une sortie à son tour.

- Hep là, mon bonhomme ! Viens voir par ici…dis-je en le soulevant, alors qu'il se débat en grognant. T'es sûr que tu peux sortir dans cette tenue ?

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds, tandis qu'il agite ses jambes pour que je le repose par terre. J'entends une voix sèche derrière la porte :

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec mon fils ?

- Je l'empêche de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Tu viens courir ?

- Non. Pas envie. Viens là, Scorpius, on rentre, dit-il en tendant les bras vers son fils, sans me regarder.

- Mais si, chéri, tu devrais y aller, murmure une voix féminine derrière lui. Regarde comme il fait beau, dehors. Allez, ça te changera les idées.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il est en pyjama et son expression est franchement hostile.

- Mais j'ai pas envie ! Foutez-moi la paix…

- Allez Draco, te fais pas prier…tu vois bien que ton ami t'attend !

Je me racle la gorge, gêné par le mot « ami ». Il raille :

- Oh ! si mon « ami » m'attend, je ne veux pas le faire attendre, alors…il croirait que je fais ma chochotte, encore.

Il fait demi-tour, me claque la porte au nez.

Je reste surpris, devant la porte. Est-ce que je dois l'attendre ? Va-t-il revenir ?

De toute façon, ça ne me paraît pas le meilleur moment pour discuter avec lui. Ou alors justement c'est peut-être la bonne occasion pour qu'il accepte ma décision sans chercher à me retenir. Peut-être même qu'il sera soulagé de mon départ.

Je tourne en rond devant le perron, puis je commence mes élongations.

S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, je pars courir seul. Tant pis, je lui signifierai mon congé par courrier, comme un locataire normal.

Je refais mon lacet en me demandant quand j'ai cessé d'être un locataire « normal ».

Le jardin est splendide, couvert de fleurs et l'air printanier. Un vari plaisir. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre de son bureau, par habitude. Il me semble voir bouger le rideau.

Bah, s'il préfère rester enfermé à ressasser, c'est son problème.

Je commence à m'éloigner à petites foulées quand j'attends le claquement de la porte, derrière moi :

- C'était bien la peine de venir me chercher si c'est pour me planter là, lance-t-il, acide, en sortant.

Je feins de ne pas comprendre le sous entendu, et je le regarde en souriant :

- Ah ! quand même ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es mou du genou, en ce moment, non ?

Il me lance un coup d'œil sombre, et réplique :

- Sans blague ? On se demande pourquoi…

Je préfère de pas répondre, pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Je cours devant lui, comme d'habitude, et j'entends ses pas régulier, dans mon dos. Sa foulée est toujours plus légère que la mienne, et je l'imagine, les bras repliés, expirant doucement pour réguler son souffle. J'imagine ses mèches blondes se soulever doucement, et les herbes lui frôler les chevilles.

Mais je sens sa sourde hostilité et mon cœur me parait plus lourd.

On court depuis dix minutes quand le chemin s'élargit et qu'il me rattrape, comme d'ordinaire. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Ses joues sont rouges, son front humide mais il regarde obstinément par terre.

- Ca fait plaisir de recourir avec toi, dis-je avec désinvolture.

J'entrevois un bref sourire amer, mais il ne répond pas. Il ralentit peu à peu, et bientôt je me retrouve seul à courir.

Je regrette maintenant de lui avoir proposé de venir. Il m'en veut, et il me le fera payer. Je n'ose pas m'interroger sur la raison de ce ressentiment : est-ce seulement parce que je l'ai insulté, ou parce que je l'ai embrassé ?

La forêt me parait plus épaisse, plus profonde. Quand je suis arrivé, il y a deux mois, il n'y avait presque pas de feuillage et soudain tout est tellement touffu qu'on n'a très peu de visibilité. Je passe devant l'arbre gravé et je ralentis.

J'en ai marre de jouer à cache-cache avec lui.

Je l'attends, reprenant mon souffle, courbé contre un arbre. Il faudra bien qu'on l'ait cette explication, même si c'est la dernière.

Il apparait entre les feuillages, son teeshirt jaune pâle luisant comme un éclat de soleil. Il ralentit à quelques pas de moi :

- Déjà fatigué ?

- Je ne te voyais plus…je t'ai attendu.

- Oh, c'est sympa. Très amical, dit-il ironiquement.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, très innocemment, et je lui réponds :

- C'est normal…

Il me fixe avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Comment tu fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour arriver à être normal, naturel, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? C'est quoi cette mascarade ? Ou alors c'est une amnésie partielle et instantanée ? Tu oublies chaque matin ce qu'on a fait la veille au soir ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait le premier. Je suis surpris, sonné debout. Il est face à moi, les poings sur les hanches, agressif. Je sens mes oreilles rougir et je bafouille :

- Non, non…justement, je …je voulais te parler.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il froidement.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile. Je gratte la terre du bout de ma chaussure, cherchant les mots, sans le regarder.

- Je m'excuse de ce qui s'est passé…enfin, je te demande de m'excuser…

- De quoi ? fait-il en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- Co... comment ?

- Tu t'excuses de m'avoir traité de tapette ou de m'avoir embrassé ?

- De…euh…des deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne t'embêterai plus. Je vais partir, dis-je à toute allure.

Il me foudroie de son mépris :

- Quel courage ! Bravo…t'as bien foutu la merde et maintenant tu te tires…t'es qu'un pauvre connard, Harry, dit-il en me poussant sans ménagement et en s'éloignant.

- Attends ! Attends…

Je lui cours après, comme un imbécile que je suis, alors que je ferais mieux de faire demi-tour et rentrer. Après tout, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire, pas vrai ? Il ne m'a pas retenu…

Mais j'ai la gorge serrée et je lui cours après.

Bravo, Harry. Bien joué.

Il accélère et j'en fais de même, sans prendre garde aux branches qui m'éraflent la peau.

Je le rattrape difficilement et je tends la main, pour agripper son bras. Je le griffe au passage, et il se retourne, fou de rage, les yeux brillants, essayant de dégager son coude :

- Tu veux quoi, Harry ? Quoi de plus ? Me baiser contre un arbre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé le lendemain ? C'est ça ton trip ?

- Non ! non…je voulais juste…te demander pardon. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je perds les pédales, quand tu es là…dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

On est en sueur, tous les deux, comme des imbéciles. On se fixe avec désespoir.

J'ai envie de le gifler et de l'embrasser. Ou les deux.

Putain, ce mec me rend fou.

La détresse de ses yeux me bouffe le cœur. Je tends la main vers sa joue, doucement :

- Draco…on se fait du mal, tu vois. On n'accepte pas ce qu'on est. Il vaut mieux que je parte…tu comprends ?

Il me fixe avec colère :

- Et on est quoi ? Des tapettes, c'est ça ? C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

Je secoue la tête, impuissant :

- Oui, ça me fait peur…Tu veux quoi, Draco ? On peut vivre quoi, selon toi ? Tu es marié et moi fiancé…on va où, là ? je souffle doucement tandis qu'il se rapproche.

- Je sais pas, dit-il en franchissant l'espace qui nous sépare et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sais pas…

Sa bouche est tendre, tiède, impatiente. Nos langues se mêlent avec avidité tandis que nos corps se rapprochent, et qu'il referme ses bras autour de moi.

Je laisse le flot de mes pensées bouillonner sans m'arrêter sur aucune d'entre elle. Le bouleversement est tel en moi que j'ai l'impression de décoller, d'avoir quitté le sol. Je dois rêver.

Mais les sensations sont bien réelles…cette langue sensuelle, ce corps fin entre mes bras, ce cœur qui bat contre le mien. J'entrouvre mes yeux, et je ne vois que du blond. Il resserre son emprise sur moi, le baiser se prolonge quand soudain j'ai l'impression que tout s'obscurcit, et qu'un poids m'écrase la poitrine. Je dégage mes lèvres, à bout de souffle, les jambes coupées.

- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? dit-il en me sentant fléchir.

- Je…

J'essaie de parler mais je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration, sous le coup de l'émotion et du baiser prolongé. Une crise d'asthme, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Je fouille dans ma poche pour trouver mon inhalateur dont je prends une grande bouffée, en me laissant glisser au pied d'un arbre. Draco s'accroupit à côté de moi, affolé :

- Ca va ? Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à chez nous ? Que j'appelle les secours ?

Je secoue la tête, tentant de parler :

- Non…ça …ira…va passer…

Il me prend la main et la serre dans la sienne, en caressant mon front de sa main libre :

- Je suis désolé, Harry…vraiment. Je ne savais pas…

Il a l'air tellement perdu, inquiet que je me force à lui sourire, pour le rassurer. Il est touchant, à me regarder comme ça.

Son regard me rappelle celui qu'il posait sur son fils, le soir où il s'est évanoui.

La personne la plus importante au monde.

Cette fois l'étincelle brille pour moi, et je sens mon cœur battre comme jamais.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et me murmure :

- Dis-moi que tu ne partiras pas…

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sans répondre. Dire quoi ? Promettre quoi ?

Tout est impossible, perdu d'avance mais son épaule est douce, et j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Besoin de souffler.

oOoOoO

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Comme sur une balançoire (Jil Caplan)_**

**_POV DRACO_**

Alors on est rentrés chez nous, sans parler, lui respirant difficilement après sa crise d'asthme, et moi bouleversé comme jamais. La situation me paraît irréelle, ça doit être un rêve.

Les rayons du soleil qui se glissent entre les branchages éclairent la forêt de petites touches, une touffe ici, un caillou, là, et parfois son épaule.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas toucher le sol, de flotter doucement, comme ce sourire sur mes lèvres. Les coups sourds de mon cœur m'emplissent la poitrine, les oreilles, et je n'arrive pas à penser ni à analyser. Je touche à peine le sol, et tout me parait différent.

Je sens encore sur mes lèvres le goût de sa bouche, je revois son regard juste avant de l'embrasser, un regard qui n'avait rien de méchant ou méprisant. Une tendresse particulière, et puis cet abandon dans mes bras.

Je me repasse la scène en boucle, c'était il y a quelques minutes mais le moment s'éloigne inexorablement.

Pourquoi cette crise d'asthme ? Je tourne ma tête vers lui, il regarde le sol, la main sur la poitrine, le souffle encore haché, le pas lourd. On avance lentement, si lentement. Le chant des oiseaux est vif, et on n'entend que le bruit des branches qui craquent sous nos pas.

J'aimerais lui prendre la main ou le bras, pour lui dire « je suis avec toi », mais c'est inutile. Il sait que je suis là, pour lui, et que je ne pense qu'à lui et à notre premier baiser. Je ne veux pas briser cet état de grâce.

J'aimerais trouver les mots pour lui dire combien il compte pour moi, combien sa présence m'est indispensable, combien il a changé ma vie. Mais les mots sont si difficiles à trouver, si graves parfois. Je sens que nous sommes sur un fil, le fil de notre désir et de notre raison, et que l'équilibre est instable.

Je connais sa pudeur, je ne veux pas l'effaroucher. Si j'en dis trop, si j'en fais trop, il partira. Il me l'a dit.

Il veut partir.

J'essaie de chasser cette pensée, comme je chasse les moucherons qui nous tournent autour.

Il veut partir.

Il a du mal à vivre cette attirance, alors je dois l'apprivoiser doucement, par petites touches. Je dois le laisser venir à moi, même si ça doit prendre du temps.

Le chien tourne autour de nous, surpris, se demandant pourquoi on ne court plus.

On se regarde et on échange un sourire furtif. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai quinze ans à nouveau, et je viens de revivre mon premier baiser.

A un moment il s'arrête contre un arbre, pour souffler. Je m'approche :

- Ca ne va pas, Harry ?

- Si, si, je fais juste une petite pause. Si tu es pressé, tu peux rentrer…

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne vais pas abandonner mon meilleur locataire seul en forêt…et si tu faisais dévorer par les loups ?

- Des loups ? dans cette forêt ?

- On ne sait jamais…dis-je avec un petit sourire. Cette forêt est très dangereuse, tu sais.

- Je vois ça…dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Je m'approche lentement de lui, et je me serre contre lui, doucement, le prenant délicatement dans mes bras, pour ne pas l'empêcher de respirer. Il appuie sa tête sur mon épaule, et j'entends son souffle un peu rauque dans mon cou, qui me fait de la peine.

Cette crise, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit moi qui l'aie provoquée. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser encore mais c'est impossible, je le sais, alors je reste immobile, à sentir sa poitrine se soulever.

Au bout de quelques instants je souffle :

- Ca t'arrive souvent ?

- Non, heureusement.

- Je suis désolé tu sais…je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'imaginais pas…

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres :

- Shshsh…je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. C'était l'émotion je crois. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

Je brûle de lui demander comment il se sent contre moi, voire même ce qu'il ressent, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme un oiseau posé sur mon épaule, et qu'un geste brusque ou un mot va le faire s'envoler.

C'est une communion muette entre nous, un moment de confiance. Il relève sa tête et me regarde, pensif :

- Tu sais, je te remercie de t'occuper de moi, mais je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, là. Je ne crois pas que je suis prêt à affronter ça.

- Quoi « ça » ? dis-je en lui souriant, pour le rassurer.

Il rejette la tête en arrière, et s'éloigne un peu de moi. II ferme les yeux et répond, avec regret :

- Notre…attirance. Une relation entre nous. Nous sommes tous les deux en couple, c'est tellement compliqué…et j'aime pas les complications.

- Je comprends. Moi non plus. Mais ce qui se passe, c'est…plus fort que moi, je crois.

- Mais tu as déjà vécu ça, non ?

- Par le passé ? Tu veux dire avec Cédric ? Oui, mais c'était différent. Nous étions si jeunes…16 ans.

- Et depuis, tu n'as jamais… ?

- Couché avec un homme ? Non, après le Collège je suis sorti avec des filles, et Astoria. Pour moi, c'était juste une parenthèse, je n'y pensais plus.

Il se laisse glisser le long de l'arbre et s'assoit à son pied, sur une racine. Il est blafard, fatigué. Il pose sa tête sur ses genoux repliés, et murmure :

- Mais pourtant, tu en as parlé dans ton livre. C'est que c'était important.

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, et j'observe son profil. Des mèches brunes en bataille, un nez droit, une mâchoire bien dessinée. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, dirait-on.

Ce livre, toujours ce livre. La pire et la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, parce que je ne connais pas la réponse. Important ça veut dire quoi ?

Il reprend :

- Ca a duré longtemps ?

- Deux ans.

- Et vous étiez…très proches ?

Je lui coule un regard de biais :

- Très proches ? Oui, c'était mon meilleur ami…

Il se tait quelques instants, et inspire profondément, les bras autour des genoux. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour se faire des confidences, mais pour une fois qu'on parle librement, autant continuer. Je cueille quelques brins d'herbe autour de moi. Il reprend, d'une voix sourde :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Avec Cédric ? Un peu comme je le raconte dans le livre. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce passage-là…

- Si. Très bien. Votre…histoire, ça a commencé exactement comme dans le livre ?

- A peu près. En fait notre premier baiser c'était pas dans la forêt, mais chez moi, derrière l'armoire gravée, tu sais.

- Celle que tu m'as donnée ?

- Oui.

- C'est marrant, quand je l'ouvre, je me demande toujours qui est ce « C ».

Je souris intérieurement. Pourquoi ces questions ? Que cherche-t-il ? Quelle réponse attend-il ? Le passé éclaire-t-il le présent ? L'idée qu'il pense à moi en ouvrant son armoire chaque matin me touche. Un frisson s'empare de moi, sans doute dû au fait que je suis assis par terre.

- Il s'appelait Cédric. Il était brun aux yeux noisettes, un peu plus grand que moi.

- Je me demandais….comment…comment vous êtes passés de l'amitié à…

- A l'amour ? Par hasard, je crois. Je n'avais jamais pensé être amoureux, ou même être attiré par lui. C'était juste mon meilleur copain, depuis l'entrée au collège. Un garçon normal, timide. On parlait des filles tout le temps, et on se demandait comment ça ferait d'en embrasser une. Mais il n'y en avait pas dans ce collège, que des garçons. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur certains garçons qui …sortaient ensemble, mais c'était tabou et on n'y pensait pas, avec Cédric. Du moins on n'en parlait pas.

Je m'interromps et je soupire. C'est difficile d'analyser, si longtemps après. En fait je ne peux jurer de rien. Je ne veux pas réinventer le passé, ni mentir. J'ai l'impression que sa respiration se calme, à côté de moi. Je continue :

- Un jour, on avait décidé de s'embrasser, comme au cinéma, juste pour voir. Pour s'entrainer, pour être prêts le jour où…bref. On était anxieux et excités à l'idée de faire ça. Je ne sais même plus qui en avait eu l'idée. Je crois que c'était moi. Je me souviens, on s'était jurés yeux dans les yeux qu'on ne tomberait pas amoureux, que c'était juste un jeu. C'était un dimanche après midi, chez moi, et on avait bu un peu de sherry après le repas, exceptionnellement. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges, et ses yeux brillaient. Les miens aussi, sûrement.

Je me tais à nouveau, pris dans mes souvenirs, le cœur battant la chamade. L'émotion des souvenirs se mêle à l'émotion de l'avoir embrassé, lui, Harry, et de l'avoir tenu dans mes bras. Je suis d'un état de trouble indicible, pris entre le désir d'embellir mon histoire, pour le séduire, et la peur d'aller trop loin. La peur de lui révéler une bisexualité latente, qui pourrait l'effrayer. L'envie de tout lui dire, tout lui donner. Je reprends, doucement, les yeux fixés au sol :

- Quand j'ai touché ses lèvres, yeux fermés, ça a été un choc pour moi. En fait c'était si doux, tendre, réel, que j'ai cru sentir mon cœur fondre. Je me sentais si bien, dans ses bras…C'était comme si….si j'avais attendu ça depuis toujours. Tu sais, on était bien seuls et paumés, dans ce collège. Alors, un peu de chaleur humaine…je sais, c'est pathétique. Ou alors on en avait envie depuis longtemps et on ne s'en est rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas…

Je me tais, fixant des yeux le chien, au loin, la lumière entre les arbres.

- Et ?

- Et après on a recommencé à s'embrasser, encore et encore et ma vie a changé. Je n'étais plus seul, j'existais pour quelqu'un…il sentait tellement bon, il était tellement tendre. On se retrouvait tous les jours avec bonheur, et on cherchait tout le temps des cachettes pour s'embrasser. Il était tout pour moi. Les cours n'avaient plus d'importance, ni les profs, ni les copains. Il n'y avait que lui, à chaque heure de la journée. Chaque récré où on s'échappait, chaque temps libre où on se retrouvait pour refaire le monde, pendant des heures. Et la nuit, il était là, dans mes rêves. J'étais accro à son odeur, et j'avais tout le temps envie de lui, de le toucher. Je me souviens, je cachais mon visage dans son pull bleu marine et je pensais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. La première fois qu'il m'a dit « je t'aime » j'étais si heureux, si troublé…c'était un moment magique. J'ai cru mourir de bonheur. Je l'aimais tellement, moi aussi.

- Et vous avez… ? demande-t-il, en me vrillant de son regard profond qui me serre les entrailles.

Il y a une petite veine qui bat, dans son cou, que je voudrais goûter.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut entendre. Me veut-il pur ou préfère-t-il me savoir un peu d'expérience ? Désire-t-il de la tendresse entre nous, ou de la passion ?

Je suis au bord du précipice, et si je tombe, je veux qu'il tombe avec moi.

Je veux qu'il tombe avec moi.

Mais il vaut mieux que je cache mon émoi :

- Tu veux quoi, Harry ? Des détails croustillants ? Ceux qui t'ont choqué dans mon livre ?

Il me regarde, honteux, en frottant son cou de sa main :

- Je suis désolé. Non, je n'étais pas si choqué que ça. En tout cas pas par ce passage-là. C'était plutôt beau, pur, et j'ai été ému…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? dis-je en le fixant avec attention.

- J'ai pas osé. J'ai tellement lutté, tu sais, contre cette…envie. J'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais avoir ces tendances-là…J'espère que mes questions ne te choquent pas.

- Non…non, au contraire. Tu es la première personne avec qui j'en parle, c'est plutôt agréable.

Il cueille un brin d'herbe, qu'il mordille :

- Excuse-moi de ma curiosité, mais vous avez…lui et toi ?

- Eté amants ? On peut dire ça, oui. Enfin, pas complètement.

Je le fixe avec curiosité, le cœur battant :

- Tu veux des détails ?

Il baisse la tête, sans répondre. Un papillon le frôle, et se pose sur son épaule.

Le moment est grave, important entre nous.

Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire. Jusqu'où raconter ? Vat-il être ému, excité, ou écœuré ?

La terre est froide sous mes fesses et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes :

- Et si on rentrait chez moi ? On serait mieux pour parler de tout ça, non ?

Il acquiesce de la tête et on se relève un peu difficilement. On reprend le chemin menant au Manoir, ce chemin si familier qu'on suit chaque jour en courant. Ce chemin si banal qui me paraît magique aujourd'hui.

J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il est à côté de moi, et qu'on va chez moi.

Les questions tournent, infernales : que dois-je lui dire, lui avouer ? Que va-t-il se passer quand on sera seuls ? Qu'a-t-il envie qu'il se passe ? Même si la vraie question est autre : qu'acceptera-t-il qu'il se passe ?

Il tousse encore un peu et sa pâleur m'inquiète.

Nous marchons doucement, en silence. J'ai envie de l'effleurer. Je ne le ferai pas. On n'effleure pas un papillon.

Certaines feuilles ont la nuance exacte de ses yeux, et je sens mon cœur exploser de désir et d'espoir.

Nous paraissons recueillis, comme perdus dans nos pensées, pourtant je nous sais fébriles. Si proches et si lointains à la fois.

Bientôt il saura tout de mon passé…comment le prendra-t-il ?

Arrivés devant le perron, il me dit :

- Allons plutôt chez moi, il n'y a personne…

- D'accord.

Je le suis en silence, troublé.

Ca me fait bizarre d'entrer chez lui, cette partie de ma maison qui est chez lui, maintenant. Cet homme est un intrus dans ma maison et dans mon cœur, mais je ne veux pas l'en déloger. Bientôt il occupera tout, et je rendrai les armes.

Ses meubles sont simples mais l'ensemble est propre, bien tenu.

- Assieds-toi, me dit-il. Tu veux un café ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Je prends place sur une chaise, à table. J'aime bien les plantes vertes et les lithos modernes au mur. J'essaie de ne pas penser qu'Astoria m'attend peut-être, que c'est l'heure du bain de mon fils. Qu'une vie d'honnête père de famille m'attend à l'étage inférieur.

J'essaie de ne pas penser qu'il y a un lit, sur la mezzanine.

Juste un café entre voisins.

Il nous verse deux tasses et nous buvons en silence. Difficile de reprendre le dialogue là où il s'était interrompu, difficile de faire comme si on n'avait parlé de rien.

J'aperçois mon livre, sur son fauteuil :

- Finalement, il t'a plu, ce livre ? je lui demande, plein d'espoir, sachant que s'il répond par la négative je vais morfler.

Il sourit doucement, et murmure :

- Oui. Beaucoup. Surtout le passage sur…Cédric ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions sur lui, Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu ne me croiras pas, mais je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie de connaître ce que tu as vécu avec lui. Ca m'intrigue je crois. En fait j'ai besoin de savoir quand et comment…on sait.

- Comment on sait quoi ?

- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux. Comment on se sent. Comment ça se passe…souffle-t-il dans me regarder.

- Tu as peur, hein ?

Il hoche la tête lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la nappe. Je bois une gorgée :

- Ecoute, je veux bien tout te raconter, mais je ne supporterai pas que tu me rejettes ou que tu me traites de tapette, après.

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement :

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Draco. Rien.

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, alors, dis-je en me levant.

- Attends ! Attends, reste. Je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas de toi, quoique tu me dises, mais je ne te promets pas qu'il se passera quelque chose entre nous, après…

- Mais je ne t'en demande pas tant, dis-je, vexé. Je suis aussi perdu que toi, tu sais…

- Oui, mais toi tu as déjà vécu ça, avant…murmure-t-il, presque avec regret.

- Je n'ai rien vécu qui ressemble au trouble que je ressens maintenant. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants. On ne se posait pas trop de questions, tu sais. Et puis c'est si loin…

Sa cuillère tinte dans sa tasse, et je ne peux le quitter des yeux. Cette image de lui, inquiet, ému sera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Sa manière de s'appuyer sur sa main, coude replié sur la table, son T-shirt immaculé et la tristesse de ses yeux. Il reprend :

- Pour moi c'est la première fois, tu sais. Je n'ai même jamais imaginé, soupçonné que je pourrais être attiré par un homme. C'est comme une tempête qui balaie toutes mes certitudes. J'ai peur…j'ai tellement peur, au fond. J'ai peur de ne pas être l'homme que je croyais. L'homme droit et honnête que j'ai rêvé d'être. Je me suis battu pour mener la vie que je mène, et j'ai l'habitude de tout contrôler. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à mon enfance ou la peur de la maladie, mais je déteste l'inconnu, les risques, les complications. Je veux une vie simple, claire et nette. Je veux sauver des vies, et être heureux grâce à ça. Je ne veux pas me cacher, Draco. J'ai peur de tromper Ginny, et d'accepter d'avoir une aventure avec toi. J'ai peur de ne pas être aussi pur que je le crois.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, mais je ne partirais pour rien au monde. Je veux qu'il me parle, encore :

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny ?

- Non. Franchement, non. Parfois j'ai croisé des filles qui m'attiraient, mais…je les oubliais vite. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas. J'étais bien avec Ginny. C'était facile, évident.

- Et ...maintenant ? Avec moi…pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Draco, je ne sais pas. Je n'analyse pas, et plus je tente de t'oublier, plus je me dis que c'est impossible, plus je pense à toi. Pourquoi ?

On se regarde, longuement. Je respire par sa bouche, son cœur bat dans ma poitrine, j'ai envie de le toucher. Je n'ai pas la réponse à sa question. Elle est sans doute là, quelque part, dans nos cœurs, nos ventres, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts.

Pas prêts.

- Je ne cherche pas non plus les complications, crois-moi. En plus, moi je suis marié, père de famille…mais c'est comme toi. Je ne peux pas lutter. Encore moins que toi, sûrement, puisque je passe des heures devant mon ordi, à rêver. Et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, hélas…

Il me lance un regard affolé, brûlant, et toutes ces images sont entre nous. Tous ces rêves, ces désirs flottent dans l'atmosphère, nous coupent le souffle. Il mordille sa lèvre et je me sens grossir, durcir.

Tous ces silences entre nous.

Quelques mètres que nous ne franchirons pas. Pas encore.

Il pose sa tête entre ses bras, sur la table, et chuchote :

- Raconte-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Cédric. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait avec lui…

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je raconte ce que je voudrais faire avec toi ?

- Non. Je veux savoir. Raconte-moi Cédric…

Je comprends que mon passé est moins impliquant, moins angoissant que notre éventuel futur. J'ai la sensation de flotter dans un brouillard cotonneux, que mon sang circule à toute allure. Alors je pose moi aussi ma tête entre mes bras, pour me cacher, oublier la gêne, les frontières entre nous. Pour ne pas voir sa bouche entrouverte, ses mèches brunes, sa tête abandonnée.

- Je t'ai raconté notre premier baiser… pendant quelques jours on s'est contentés de s'embrasser, et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, longtemps. C'était déjà tellement fort, merveilleux de se blottir dans ses bras, et de le couvrir de baisers, sur le visage, le cou. Parfois nos mains s'égaraient sous nos teeshirts, subrepticement…je me souviens, un jour, il m'a collé contre un arbre, il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et il m'a embrassé jusqu'à perdre haleine, en se frottant doucement contre moi. J'étais dévasté par le désir, il se frottait encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, en gémissant. Je sentais son sexe à travers l'étoffe, j'aurais tant voulu le toucher…mais nous étions dehors, dans le parc. Tu sais, c'est l'arbre que nous avons gravé... C'est là pour la première fois que nous avons joui, debout l'un contre l'autre, tout habillés.

Il gémit et j'ai envie de me caresser. C'est la même torture que quand je n'osais pas toucher Cédric.

- Continue…murmure-t-il.

- Un soir, il a dormi chez moi. Il faisait chaud, c'était l'été. On était restés longtemps dehors, à regarder les étoiles, étendus sur l'herbe humide. Je me rappelle qu'il avait un short bleu foncé et un polo bleu ciel, et qu'on était allongés l'un contre l'autre, ma tête sur sa poitrine, à parler du futur. On était si jeunes…on n'imaginait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Jamais. Il dormait dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, et, cette nuit là, je l'ai rejoint dans son lit. On avait tellement peur…si mes parents ou mes frères étaient entrés…ça aurait été l'horreur. C'était un peu comme une aventure, tu sais. On s'est embrassés, à nouveau, on a enlacé nos jambes, et je crois qu'on a un peu perdu la tête. Il a glissé ses doigts dans mon pyjama et c'était …bon à hurler. J'ai fait la même chose, et on s'est caressés, d'un même geste, en frottant nos glands l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne le regarde pas mais je l'entends soupirer. Je suis aussi troublé de repenser à cet instant que de le raconter. Non, je crois que c'est encore plus troublant de le raconter. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'écris. Pour transmettre mon émoi.

Je me tais. Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas allé trop loin, cette fois. S'il ne se cache pas parce qu'il a honte…je lève la tête et je ne vois que ses mèches brunes.

- Tu veux que je continue ?

- Oui, répond-il dans un souffle.

- Tu veux tout savoir ?

- Tout.

Je me retiens difficilement de me lever et d'aller le toucher, mais ce serait tenter le sort.

- La sensation la plus forte a été de sentir la douceur de sa peau nue contre la mienne, et son premier baiser dans mon cou, si …brûlant. J'étais sous lui, les doigts dans ses cheveux, et sa tête descendait, descendait…chaque baiser sur ma peau me rendait plus fou de désir, j'étais totalement embrasé. Je me souviens que je bougeais les hanches, pour le sentir contre moi, mais il s'écartait exprès, pour ne me frôler qu'avec sa langue. Sa langue sur mes épaules, ma poitrine, faisant dresser mes tétons, mon ventre, sa langue se glissant sur mon nombril…c'était un bonheur et un supplice. Et puis…

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Je ne trouve même plus l'oxygène pour respirer. J'ai posé ma main sur mon sexe, tendu à l'extrême. Je veux émouvoir, posséder cet homme immobile, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Et puis sa langue a effleuré mon sexe et je crois que …je l'ai supplié de me prendre dans sa bouche. Nos regards se sont croisés, dans la pénombre, et je me suis donné à lui. C'était merveilleux, indicible, tellement impensable…tellement nouveau. Inimaginable. Il a inventé tous les gestes que j'attendais, je crois. J'ai joui dans sa bouche et c'était le sommet de notre amour d'adolescents. On n'a jamais osé aller plus loin. Souvent nos mains ont caressé nos fesses, mais sans s'y aventurer…

Il soupire, et se redresse au bout de plusieurs minutes :

- C'était différent d'avec une femme ? Quand il t'a pris dans sa bouche, c'était différent… ?

- Oui. Très différent.

- Et …pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

- Ses parents sont tombés sur mes lettres. Ils l'ont changé de Collège. C'était horrible.

- Mon dieu. Je comprends. Je ne veux pas ça, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Je ne veux pas ça.

- Mais nous avions 16 ans !

- Je sais. Maintenant on en a 10 de plus, mais tu es marié, et moi presque fiancé. Comment on peut vivre ça, Draco ? Comment ?

Je hausse les épaules, impuissant. Toujours la même question.

Et je n'ai pas la réponse.

…

Pas la bonne réponse.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je regarde ma montre. Merde. 10 heures. Astoria va se demander où je suis. Je n'ai pas la tête à inventer un mensonge. Je ne sais presque plus comment je m'appelle, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois rentrer la rejoindre. Mais je dois rentrer.

- Merci pour le café. Je dois partir, Harry, il est tard.

- Ok. Merci pour tes confidences, et ta confiance.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, c'est passé, maintenant. A demain, dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie, ce soir, dans ma salle ? dis-je, hésitant, en désespoir de cause.

- Non. Non, je ne crois pas…

Je tourne les talons, déçu, et il murmure :

- Peut-être…peut-être.

Je claque doucement la porte derrière moi.

**_POV HARRY_**

Il vient de partir et je lave les tasses, en essayant de m'éclaircir les idées.

Je me comprends de moins en moins. J'étais parti pour lui dire adieu, lui annoncer que j'allais déménager, et nous nous sommes embrassés. Encore.

Non, pas encore. Cette fois c'était un vrai baiser, partagé, consenti. C'était sa bouche contre ma bouche, son corps contre mon corps, longtemps, tendrement.

Jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle. Jusqu'à l'asphyxie, presque.

Est-ce mon corps qui a réagi pour me sauver ? Mon inconscient qui a tiré la sonnette d'alarme ?

Cette fois je ne peux plus me mentir, me dire que je suis à 100 pourcent hétéro. Je suis à combien de pourcent bisexuel, me dis-je en séchant les tasses, et en les rangeant dans l'armoire. 10, 20, 50 ?

Pourquoi vouloir rationaliser, quantifier ? Pour me prouver quoi ? Ca changera quoi ?

Ca ne changera pas le fait que je pense à lui tout le temps, ni que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'embrasser, et encore moins que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui, juste maintenant, là, en rangeant les tasses.

Que j'ai envie de sonner chez lui et lui demander de revenir, et l'emmener dans la mezzanine, et enfin découvrir tout ce que j'imagine, tout ce dont il m'a parlé.

Je repense à ses aveux et une vague de désir m'envahit à nouveau.

Flûte. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Si. Non.

Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Cédric ? Comment ai-je pu être curieux, voyeur à ce point-là ? Comment j'ai pu le laisser me raconter tout ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'intéressait, dans cette histoire ? Connaître son passé ? Déflorer ses secrets ? M'imaginer à la place de ce garçon ? Ou le plaisir d'entendre ses mots, ses mots troublants, précis et délicats à la fois …

Je me rends compte que je suis encore en short et tee-shirt, et que je n'ai pas pris ma douche. J'y vais.

Que fait-il, en ce moment ?

Est-il sous sa douche ultramoderne, à se savonner avec le gel d'un grand parfumeur ? Passe-t-il sa main savonneuse sur son torse, son ventre, ses fesses, comme moi ?

Je revois son corps sous la douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage diaphane, ses yeux fermés, la vapeur autour de nous. Je revis la scène, et chaque détail que j'ai noté me revient en mémoire. Son cou gracile, les clavicules saillantes, son torse fin, presque maigre, si blond.

Ses hanches fines, cette petite cicatrice, là, sur l'aine, ou était-ce un filet d'eau ?

Ses longues jambes finement musclées, ses fesses légèrement rebondies sur lesquelles la mousse coulait doucement, toutes ces images, ces gros plans interdits qui me hantent, depuis.

L'eau chaude me détend, me fait du bien, dénoue mes muscles, mais n'apaise pas mon désir. Fait-il glisser sa main sur son pénis, lui aussi, en ce moment ? L'idée de ses doigts fins sur sa verge longue et fine me fait décoller et je jouis, adossé à la paroi de la douche, vaincu par les fantasmes.

Je me frotte vigoureusement avec la serviette, comme pour me débarrasser de tous les miasmes du péché. Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Pas encore.

Je crois que depuis l'adolescence je n'ai jamais été dans un état pareil, angoissé et excité. Amoureux.

Je dois faire le ménage, et j'ai des courses à faire.

Je m'étends sur mon lit, à rêver.

J'aimerais dormir, oublier.

…

Je me réveille, il est 14h. Bravo.

Moi qui déteste la paresse je me suis endormi en rêvant à mon voisin. Ridicule.

Putain, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Sur la pelouse Scorpius déambule à quatre pattes, trainant son doudou, tandis que Draco installe un salon de jardin. Une table en teck, des chaises, une chaise longue, une balançoire pour son fils.

Déjà le printemps. Il fait beau, et les tulipes multicolores sont toutes ouvertes. Je fixe sa nuque blonde, et je souris. Le voir me met en perpétuel état d'émotion, j'ai envie de descendre lui parler. De tout, de rien. Du beau temps, tiens.

Mais lui parler.

Non. Il est temps que j'aille faire les courses. Assez rêvé pour aujourd'hui.

J'avale un sandwich et je descends dans la cour, Jim me fait la fête, comme d'habitude :

- Hé non, je ne vais pas courir…pas cette fois. Demain, mon vieux, dis-je en lui caressant les flancs.

Au bout de l'allée gît un lapin en peluche bleu ciel aux oreilles mordillées. Un futur drame en perspective, quand ce sera l'heure de la sieste. Je le ramasse et je le ramène à son propriétaire, qui gratte allégrement la terre au milieu des fleurs.

- Tiens, Scorpius, lui dis-je en le lui tendant.

- Ouh là ! Ne lui donne pas, me dit une voix que je connais bien, dans mon dos. Il va être plein de terre, donne-le moi, plutôt.

Je me retourne et je rejoins Draco, transpirant, occupé à installer la balançoire. Mon cœur accélère, malgré moi.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais un jardinier pour le sale boulot !

- Je le croyais aussi…Astoria veut profiter du jardin dès aujourd'hui, et le jardinier ne revient que mardi.

- Hé bien…bon courage, dis-je avec une petite grimace en voyant son polo clair marbré de trainées noires. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, je pense que tu as autre chose à faire, pas vrai ? En plus les coussins doivent être pleins de poussière, et je ne veux pas que tu refasses une crise…

L'allusion à la matinée nous fait précipitamment baisser les yeux quand Astoria nous rejoint, portant un plateau avec des verres et une carafe.

- Un verre de citronnade, Harry ? me demande-t-elle d'un air affable.

- Non, ça ira, merci. J'ai des courses à faire…

- Dommage, je viens juste de presser les citrons, c'est plein de vitamines…vous avez fait une crise d'asthme ce matin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ?

- Hum, oui. En courant…

- Ca vous arrive souvent ?

- Non, heureusement…

Je réfléchis à toute allure pour trouver une explication à ma crise matinale. Je ne peux pas décemment lui avouer que c'était après avoir embrassé son mari.

Draco me lance un coup d'œil affolé et je retiens difficilement un sourire.

- Asseyez-vous cinq minutes, Harry…profitons un peu du jardin et du soleil…les magasins ne vont pas s'envoler, alors que ce beau temps est tellement rare…dit-elle en s'asseyant. Draco, tu veux un verre de citronnade ?

- Je veux bien, oui, dit-il en s'essuyant le front du revers de bras.

- Où est Scorpius ? demande-t-elle soudain.

- Je crois qu'il déterre des plants de tulipes, dis-je d'un ton léger.

- Oh misère ! Draco, va le chercher, vite…

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel : « Maintenant ?»

- Oui, maintenant !

- Attendez, j'y vais…

Et je reviens avec Scorpius sous le bras, grognant, les jambes battant dans l'air, manifestement interrompu dans une activité passionnante.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'il est sale ! gémit Astoria. J'espère qu'il n'a pas avalé de terre…et qu'il ne va pas être malade. Tiens, va sur les jambes de ton père, tu es aussi sale que lui.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des cas d'allergie à la terre, je lance pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle me fixe attentivement :

- Mais ce matin, vous avez fait une allergie à quoi ?

- Hum…à rien. Je crois que j'ai couru trop vite, sans bien respirer.

- Ca va mieux, on dirait ? Draco, tu étais là quand c'est arrivé ?

- Oui, j'étais là, dit-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Et tu as fait quoi ?

- Rien ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, du bouche-à-bouche ? dit-elle en riant. Scorpius, je vais aller te nettoyer, tu es dégoûtant…

A quoi elle joue ? Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ? Je regarde brièvement son mari qui hausse les sourcils, en signe d'étonnement.

Me voilà en plein vaudeville. Tout ce que je déteste. Le mari, la femme, l'amant.

Sauf que je suis l'amant du mari et qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble.

Pas encore, me souffle une petite voix.

Pas encore.

L'envie de partir, de quitter ce manoir me reprend, plus forte que jamais. Je ne suis pas fait pour les mensonges, les coucheries, l'adultère.

Je regarde ma montre et je me lève :

- Merci pour le verre. J'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire, il faut que je file, excusez-moi.

Je lance un dernier regard à Draco, qui me murmure :

- A tout à l'heure ?

Je m'éloigne sans répondre. Bon sang, je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas.

oOoOoO

**_Chapitre 14_**

**_This is the last time (Keane)_**

**_POV HARRY_**

J'erre dans les rayons du supermarché, l'esprit vide. Ca fait trois fois que je passe devant le même rayon, en vain. Impossible de me souvenir de quoi j'ai besoin, impossible de choisir quoi que ce soit.

Je tends la main vers les légumes, indécis. Un avocat ? Pourquoi pas ? Des tomates ? Est-ce qu'il m'en reste ? Aucune idée…

L'épisode de ce matin m'obsède, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé.

D'abord notre discussion orageuse, où il m'a reproché de souffrir d'amnésie…quoi déjà ? Partielle et instantanée ? Ca signifie quoi ?

Il se prend pour un psy, ou quoi ?

J'embarque un sachet de salade.

Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

Evidemment, il n'est pas idiot. Il a très bien remarqué que je n'assume rien de ce qui se passe entre nous. Comment assumer ce qu'on ne maitrise pas ?

Je me retrouve devant le rayon boucherie, perplexe. Je n'ai envie de rien. J'ai juste envie de rentrer et de le retrouver.

Idiot.

Et dire qu'il m'attend, tout à l'heure, dans sa salle…

Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Ca ne m'intéresse pas de me retrouver en tête en tête avec lui. Je n'irai pas.

Tiens, il faut que je me rachète du gel douche.

Un souvenir m'envahit, que j'essaie de chasser.

En tout cas, si je fais du sport avec lui, je ne prendrai pas de douche chez lui. Pas question.

Ce serait tenter le diable, et le diable est blond.

Je soupire devant le rayon parfumerie, m'attirant un regard surpris d'une cliente.

Non, madame, je ne pense pas aux fesses de mon propriétaire. Pas du tout. Je ne regarde même pas les préservatifs, c'est dire…

Je vire vers le rayon des yaourts, le caddie toujours à moitié vide. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes repas de la semaine, sinon je vais me retrouver devant un frigo désert. Une trop bonne occasion d'aller sonner chez le voisin, pour quémander un œuf ou du pain.

Oui, tiens, voilà, je vais acheter des œufs et du pain, toujours ça de pris.

Un gamin qui tousse devant moi me fait sourciller. Je n'aime pas sa toux. J'espère qu'il se soigne. Sa mère traîne son chariot avec un môme hurlant à l'intérieur, tous deux horriblement mal fagotés et d'une propreté douteuse. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne prête pas attention à la toux de son aîné, et que le caddie est rempli de conserves et chips bon marché. Une ado à la crête rouge improbable les rejoint, mâchant un chewing gum d'un air revêche.

Pas le genre de famille qui peut se payer une bonne assurance et donc un bon suivi médical, mais l'ado a un portable dernier cri vissé à l'oreille.

Je change de chemin. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Faire la morale à la mère ? Ca ne me regarde pas.

De toute façon, même les familles aisées ne soignent pas toujours convenablement leurs gamins…je repense à Scorpius qui a été hospitalisé.

Mince, du coup je pense encore à son père.

J'erre à nouveau entre les rayons, tendant la main au hasard, pour ne pas rentrer bredouille. Je ferai le tri chez moi.

Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas soigné, à ce moment-là ?

Qu'est ce qui leur manque ? C'est quoi leur problème ?

Ils sont riches, intelligents…c'est quoi leur problème ?

Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas heureux ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils cherchent ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas de certitude mais je parierais que quand elle rentre tard ce n'est pas un hasard.

Qu'est ce qui leur manque, bon sang ?

Je fonce dans un caddie mal rangé, à force de trainer le nez en l'air. Je crois même que je lui ai dit pardon, au caddie.

Et moi, qu'est ce qui me manque ?

Du sel ? Du beurre ? Du café ?

De l'amour ?

Des frissons ?

…

Des pâtes. Un bon investissement. Avec deux trois sauces italiennes…voilà un excellent choix. Je rafle un morceau de parmesan, d'un air satisfait.

Heureusement que Ginny ne vient pas ce week-end…non. Non je ne l'ai pas dit. Même pas pensé.

Je passe à côté des champagnes et je repense à l'anniversaire de Scorpius.

Bon sang, encore une occasion où j'ai failli perdre la tête. Encore un moment fort avec Draco. Sans Ginny.

Pourquoi est-ce que la présence de Ginny ne me manque plus ?

Qu'est ce qui a changé ? L'éloignement ? Ou la rencontre avec Draco ?

Je dois bien me l'avouer, au moment où je passe à la caisse, j'ai plus envie de lui que d'elle. Et pas la peine de me demander si le fait de partir du Manoir changera quelque chose entre elle et moi. Je crains bien que non.

Je me concentre sur le code de ma carte, et un reflet blond me fait lever les yeux.

Non, ce n'est pas lui. Dommage.

Merde, je crois que je suis accro, maintenant.

Sans blague ?

oOooOooOo

Bon. Il est 17 heures.

Je referme le livre dont je n'ai lu que trois pages en une heure, et j'écoute le silence. Je suis bien sur ce canapé, je ne vais pas en bouger.

Pas question.

Est-ce qu'il m'attend ?

Oui.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de le rejoindre ?

Non.

Oui.

Merde.

Le chien aboie à l'extérieur, et j'entends un bruit de moteur. Mon cœur accélère. Il part ?

Non, ce n'est pas le 4x4, c'est le bruit de sa Mercedes à elle.

Est-ce qu'il est seul ?

Est-ce qu'il m'attend ?

Une sourde angoisse m'envahit.

Putain, je suis libre, en théorie.

Adulte.

Et je reste immobile, comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture.

Tout le passé est là, et tous mes désirs…et ma raison. Que j'ai toujours suivie. Toujours.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais que pèse ma raison à côté du baiser qu'on a échangé, ce matin ? A côté du désir qui m'a envahi, me coupant le souffle et les jambes ?

A côté de ses confidences, après, que j'ai suscitées ?

A côté de sa voix douce, ses mots envoûtants, ces images impudiques qui me venaient à l'esprit ?

Le téléphone sonne.

Je regarde l'écran fébrilement.

Merde. Ginny.

Je décroche, honteux :

- Oui ?

- Coucou chéri…Ca va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, merci, dis-je en fixant ma montre.

Merde. 17h15. Elle reprend, d'une voix mielleuse :

- Ecoute, je ne t'ai appelé, cette semaine, parce que…hé bien…

Je constate avec horreur que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas appelé.

- Oui ? dis-je, irrité.

- Parce que je trouvais que c'était à toi d'appeler, après ton comportement du dernier week end à Londres…

- Pourquoi ? Quel comportement ?

- Oh, Harry…arrête. Tu as été franchement déplaisant, à la boîte de jazz…

- J'me rappelle pas…je marmonne en constatant une nouvelle fois que je n'ai rien remarqué, et rien regretté.

- Ecoute, si tu commences comme ça, on ne va pas y arriver…

Je soupire, crispant mes doigts autour du portable. Calme. Je dois rester calme.

Je l'aime. Forcément. C'est Ginny. Ma Ginny.

Même si tout de dont je me souviens de ce week end, c'est du livre de Draco, et de mon obsession pour lui.

Elle reprend, amère :

- J'appelle pour qu'on se réconcilie, tu sais. Tu me manques. J'ai envie de te revoir. Si tu veux…

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux, on ne parlera plus de mariage, ni d'enfants…

- Et ça va nous mener où ? je demande presque malgré moi.

- Comment ça ?

- T'en as pas marre de recoller tout le temps les morceaux ? On va se mentir, c'est ça ? Combien de temps encore ? Jusqu'à la prochaine dispute ?

- Quoi ? Mais…mais c'est toi qui…

Je me redresse, sur le canapé.

Il faut en finir avec les mensonges, maintenant :

- Ginny…je ne marierai pas, et je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je veux faire ma vie ici, pour mon métier et mes patients. Et toi tu ne veux pas vivre dans un trou, ce que je peux comprendre…alors finissons-en.

- Co…comment ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, qui m'exaspère.

- Je pense que…qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, Ginny. Je suis désolé.

- Mais t'es un vrai salaud…mais quel salaud…

- Ginny…je vais raccrocher…

- Attends ! Attends…c'est à cause de lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Lui ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire…

- Tu me prends pour une conne, en plus ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu avais son bouquin dans la poche, et que tu regardais la couverture dès que j'avais le dos tourné ? T'es un vrai salaud…

- Ca suffit. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ginny. Arrête de fantasmer, ma pauvre fille…

- Je ne sais pas lequel des deux fantas…

Je raccroche, excédé, et j'éteins le portable.

Quelle conne.

J'essaie de me convaincre que j'ai bien fait, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, mais j'ai le cœur horriblement lourd, et la nausée.

De toute façon, il fallait que je le fasse. C'était foutu, notre histoire.

J'ai bien fait.

Bien fait pour elle. Bien fait pour moi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit, déjà ?

Quels fantasmes ?

Putain, qu'est ce qu'elle va raconter à son frère ? De quoi je vais avoir l'air, moi ? Mais quelle salope, quelle salope…

Je flanque un coup de pied à la table basse, me faisant très mal.

Je suppose que c'était le but.

Me faire mal. Me faire payer.

Je boitille jusqu'à la fenêtre, à bout de nerfs.

Il est là, dehors, se balançant doucement sur la nouvelle balançoire, au soleil.

Il lève les yeux vers ma fenêtre, et nos regards se croisent.

J'ai la tentation de refermer le rideau rapidement, mais je ne bouge pas.

Il m'attend, j'en jurerais.

On se regarde, sans se sourire, et le flot de colère que j'ai ressenti contre Ginny tourbillonne dans mon ventre, à l'infini.

Libre.

Je suis libre, maintenant.

Libre de l'aimer. Ou de partir.

Seul.

Je reste à la fenêtre. J'ai mal au ventre, au pied, je me sens atrocement mal.

Et en bas, il y a cet homme qui m'attend, sans me le dire.

Cet homme qui m'a embrassé délicatement, ce matin, qui m'a pris dans ses bras.

Qui m'a raconté son premier amour, ce matin.

Cet homme que j'aime, quoi que je fasse.

Je ferme les yeux.

Et si j'oubliais tout ?

Et si je me donnais du temps, le temps de la réflexion, le temps de savoir de quoi j'ai envie, le temps de choisir ma vie ?

Oui, je vais faire ça.

Me rasseoir, allumer la télé.

Je verrai ça demain, à tête reposée.

…

Mais il y a cet homme qui m'attend, en bas.

Ca changera quoi, d'hésiter ?

Me torturer encore un peu plus ?

...

Le soleil couchant allonge son ombre sous la balançoire, et il paraît immense, cet homme qui m'attend.

**_Chapitre 15_**

**_Bleu comme toi_**

**_POV DRACO_**

Je profite des derniers rayons de soleil, sur cette balançoire.

Il n'est pas venu, j'en étais sûr. Presque sûr. Quelque chose le retient encore, je le sais.

Il est pieds et poings liés aux idéaux : la morale, la fidélité, les bonnes mœurs.

Le rideau bouge, et il me fixe.

Je me suis débarrassé d'Astoria et Scorpius, pour être seul avec lui, et il hésite. Mais je ne bougerai pas. Je suis bien, au soleil, dehors. Je respire.

Pas le feu au lac.

Le rideau se referme. Tant pis.

Je soupire, déçu.

Je sais qu'avec beaucoup de patience, j'arriverai à mes fins.

C'est quoi, mes fins, au fait ? Au début je voulais juste lui voler sa vie, ses souvenirs. Maintenant je veux quoi ?

Lui voler quoi ?

Un frisson me parcourt, le soleil est couché, il fait frais.

Bon, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas, ce soir.

Je vais remonter travailler un peu. Il faut que j'avance sur ce putain de roman.

Depuis quand il est devenu moins important que ma vie ?

Je me réinstalle devant mon ordi, pensif. J'en étais où ? Je relis mon dernier paragraphe :

_C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude, elle était entrée, timide, un bref coup d'œil, s'était assise et avait posé son sac sur ses genoux._

_Il avait souri._

_Il n'osait s'avouer à lui–même qu'elle lui avait manqué, terriblement, jour après jour. Qu'il avait détesté chaque matin à neuf heures voir entrer un autre qu'elle._

_Elle était pâle, mais bien vite une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, quand il lui murmura :_

_- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir…_

_- Ca me fait plaisir de revenir._

_Aucun des deux ne jugea utile d'ajouter : « parce que ça signifie que vous allez mieux », puisque ça aurait été un mensonge. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de se revoir._

_Sans rajouter un mot elle se leva et disparut derrière le paravent._

_Il se lava les mains, puis l'ausculta rapidement : _

_- Vous allez mieux…bien mieux. Ca vous a fait du bien, non ?_

_- Oui… sauf qu'on s'ennuie tellement, à l'hôpital…_

_- Vous n'aviez personne pour vous rendre visite ?_

_- Si, mes parents, très occupés…mais c'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment avec un pauvre sourire._

_Penché sur elle, il s'aperçut que ce qui lui avait manqué le plus c'était son parfum. Ce délicat parfum qui le faisait sourire…toute la quintessence de sa féminité._

_Il remarqua la dentelle de son soutien gorge, et en fut troublé. Pourquoi était-il plus attentif au grain de sa peau qu'à son souffle ?_

_Il lui semblait que ses longs cheveux bruns avaient poussé. Ils paraissaient encore plus brillants, plus soyeux qu'avant, sa queue de cheval reposant négligemment sur son épaule._

_Il se morigéna pour se concentrer, en vain. Il ne pensait plus à sa maladie._

_Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, sa féminité, sa beauté, sa douceur._

_Elle n'était plus une patiente comme une autre._

_Elle était Anna._

_Et Anna avait un sourire magnifique._

_Quand elle se pencha vers sa poitrine il entraperçut une pointe de sein dressée et son sexe réagit immédiatement. Pour la première fois il laissa sa main posée sur elle plus longtemps que nécessaire, et elle ferma les yeux. Sa bouche était si proche, si tentante, qu'il se pencha vers elle sans vraiment réfléchir, comme aspiré par son souffle pourtant léger._

_Au moment où il allait l'effleurer, le mot « déontologie » le frappa de plein fouet, venu de nulle part, et il recula._

_Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…pas en profiter comme ça, alors qu'elle était sa patiente, en position de faiblesse, presque dévêtue. Des souvenirs de procès retentissants lui vinrent en mémoire._

_- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller…dit-il en se retournant._

_Elle fronça les sourcils puis disparut à nouveau derrière le paravent._

_Il vit à son air un peu pincé qu'elle était déçue, voire mortifiée, mais comment lui expliquer que c'était pour la protéger ?_

_Quand elle eut refermé la porte, après lui avoir tendu une main raide, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son écharpe, et courut pour la rattraper._

_Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et se heurta à un tourbillon, qui s'avéra être Anna. Sous le choc ils vacillèrent et il lui demanda, lui tendant son écharpe : _

_- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça…merci, dit-elle en souriant d'un air complice._

_Elle la saisit et tira doucement dessus, mais il ne lâchait pas l'étoffe. Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils mais la seule réaction du kiné fut de tirer lentement le morceau de cachemire jusqu'à lui, l'entraînant dans son sillage, de plus en plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses lèvres._

_Le baiser fut tendre, timide._

Deux coups à la porte.

Je rêve, ou quoi ?

Le cœur battant, je descends jusqu'à l'entrée…est-ce que … ?

Il est là, en face de moi. En short et tee-shirt, l'air gêné.

- Harry ?

- Gagné. Bonne déduction. On avait parlé d'une séance de gym, non ?

- Euh…oui. A vrai dire, je ne t'espérais plus, dis-je abasourdi.

Il se mordille la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

- Disons que j'ai été retenu…au téléphone.

- Ah bon ? Rien de grave, j'espère…

- Non. Si. Enfin j'ai pas envie d'en parler. T'es toujours d'accord où je retourne chez moi ? demande-t-il, légèrement agressif.

- Comment ? Oui, oui, bien sûr…Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour me changer, dis-je en me précipitant vers ma chambre.

Il m'étonnera toujours. Au moment où je désespérais de le revoir, il apparaît.

Je pense qu'il ne sait pas très bien où il en est. A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Je farfouille dans l'armoire, en tremblant, submergé par les émotions.

Est-ce que j'ai encore un short propre ?

Est-ce que c'est le moment où… ?

Non. Je secoue la tête. Je me fais des illusions, forcément. C'est trop tôt. Trop tard. Ca ne va pas arriver. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Pas aujourd'hui.

J'ai peur, j'ai presque envie de fuir.

Je manque de tomber en enfilant mon short, et je m'assois sur le lit, cœur battant.

Bon, il faut que je me calme. Je respire un grand coup.

Naturel. Il faut que je reste naturel. Il ne se passe rien. Je mets mon tee-shirt bleu ciel.

Je redescends les escaliers rapidement, craignant qu'il soit reparti, déjà.

Mais il est là, à observer un tableau.

On se regarde brièvement, et on baisse les yeux. Je sens qu'aucun des deux ne sait sur quel pied danser.

On est au milieu du précipice…trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais tant d'espace à parcourir, encore.

Et rien pour se raccrocher. Pas de certitude, pas de protection.

Le vide infini sous nos pieds.

Tandis qu'on descend vers le sous-sol, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Cette scène, on l'a déjà vécue, il y a peu, et pourtant ça me paraît tellement loin. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis.

On entre en silence dans la pièce, sans vraiment se regarder. Il se dirige vers un appareil, l'air préoccupé.

Je lui lance :

- On ne fait pas d'échauffements, cette fois ?

- Ah si ! si, si…tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose…répond-il comme s'il découvrait soudain ma présence.

Pour un peu, je serais vexé.

Mais ce silence entre nous, ces regards à la dérobée, je sais trop ce que c'est.

C'est la peur…la peur de l'inconnu, la peur des caresses. Et le désir aussi.

Après quelques mouvements d'élongation et de respiration profonde il me contourne, pose ses mains sur mes épaules, pour rectifier ma position et je repense à mon roman. A quoi pense-t-il quand il me touche ? Suis-je un corps banal pour lui, ou… ?

Ses joues sont un peu rouges et sa voix grave.

- Respire avec le ventre, Draco, dit-il en passant derrière moi et en posant ses mains sur mon abdomen, cette fois.

En bon élève, je fais l'impossible pour le contenter, mais je suis troublé, et il le sait. Ce contact me coupe le souffle, me fait tourner la tête.

- Détends-toi…respire lentement.

Cette légère pression sur mon ventre s'éternise et sa présence derrière moi m'obsède. J'aimerais qu'il se rapproche encore, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Mais il s'éloigne et nous continuons nos assouplissements et échauffements, sans plus parler. Parfois il m'indique brièvement quelque consigne, mais j'ai l'impression que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est naturel.

On joue une comédie « les amis s'entraînent », sans y mettre le cœur.

Non, notre cœur est ailleurs. Il bat la chamade, et nos pensées filent, très loin.

Très loin en imagination mais juste après la séance, en temps réel.

Douche ou pas douche ?

Cette question, cette possibilité flotte autour de nous, et nous empêche d'être nous-même. On se cantonne aux rôles du kiné et de l'élève, mécaniquement.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous rejoignons chacun un appareil et peu à peu on se concentre sur nos exercices, oubliant nos doutes. On pédale, rame, court sans plus réfléchir, en se donnant à fond. Bien vite on n'entend plus que les grincements des appareils et nos respirations bruyantes.

La seule manière de ne pas gamberger.

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ça me fait du bien de transpirer, de ne plus penser, de n'être plus qu'un corps en sueur. Tous mes doutes, toutes mes craintes se sont envolées, je me laisse aller au ressenti de mes bras, mes jambes, de mon corps qui souffre mais qui se bat.

Je sens un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

Oui, je suis vivant. Vraiment vivant. Plus que jamais en cet instant.

J'ai enfin lâché prise.

Je le regarde, il me sourit. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant transpirer, lui aussi, et une rigole sombre apparaît sur son tee-shirt bleu marine. Je crois qu'il s'abandonne lui aussi à l'ivresse des endorphines, et que sa peur a disparu.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années, d'être libre, fort. Une chanson tourne en boucle dans mon esprit, empêchant toute autre pensée.

Puis arrive l'instant où, au bout de notre résistance, nous descendons de nos engins de torture, un peu titubant.

Il s'assoit par terre le premier, et pose sa tête entre ses jambes. Je le regarde. Impossible de parler de toute façon. De petites gouttelettes de transpiration pendent au bout de ses mèches brunes, et j'aime cette rougeur sur ses joues, et ce regard flou. Sans plus réfléchir, je me laisse tomber par terre moi aussi, et j'appuie mon dos trempé à son dos humide, laissant aussi reposer ma tête sur mes genoux.

Nous reprenons doucement notre souffle, dos à dos, sans parler, sans tourner la tête. Une intimité bienfaisante, naturelle. Nos chaleurs se mélangent, et la position n'est pas vraiment confortable. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je relève le visage et je laisse ma tête partir en arrière, reposant doucement contre la sienne.

J'imagine, comme dans un film, ou un de mes romans, les boucles brunes se mêler aux boucles blondes, et je crois presque rêver. Suis-je vraiment en train de vivre un instant d'abandon contre lui, se repose-t-il lui aussi contre moi, sent-il lui aussi mon odeur ?

Flûte. Voilà les questions qui reviennent, qui précèderont de peu les doutes. Je m'oblige à fermer les yeux, à essayer de sentir chacune de ses vertèbres contre les miennes, à profiter de l'instant sans l'analyser.

Deux amis qui se reposent après l'effort. Un tee-shirt bleu foncé adossé à un bleu clair.

La transpiration qui sèche sur ma peau me fait frissonner, et il murmure :

- On prend une douche ?

- Oui…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle et on est déjà debout.

Je ne lui demande pas s'il veut rentrer chez lui, on se dirige naturellement vers les vestiaires où attendent serviettes moelleuses et vêtements de rechange. Pour deux.

En voyant que j'avais tout prévu il me lance un regard interrogateur. Je hausse les épaules. Pas envie de parler, de mentir.

On n'en est plus là, je crois.

On se déshabille rapidement, sans se regarder.

Le temps que l'eau se réchauffe un peu on est côte à côte, nus et frissonnants. Je fixe mon regard sur les tommettes bleu ciel comme si c'était un tableau de maître, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Enfin on se glisse sous le jet chaud et nos corps se détendent. La chaleur du jet fait disparaitre chaque courbature, chaque crispation.

Bien sûr on a fermé les yeux et on laisse le flot dégouliner de nos visages jusqu'à nos pieds, comme une caresse. On tend en même temps la main vers le gel douche, qu'on retire précipitamment.

J'attrape le flacon et je le lui tends. Enfin on se regarde et il me sourit, pour me remercier. Le gel douche gicle dans sa main, il l'étale sur son torse, son cou, ses épaules et je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer le trajet de sa main sur sa peau mate et les bulles qui se forment partout sur lui.

Bien sûr l'eau qui coule qui coule sur mon visage brouille ma vue mais son corps me paraît plus beau, plus viril que jamais. La main savonneuse descend sur son ventre poilu, frôle le pubis et les hanches, je crois que je ne respire plus.

Lorsque les doigts mousseux atteignent son pénis le mien réagit, et ma bouche s'entrouvre. Ils ne glissent que sur lui mais l'effet est le même sur moi, et le désir m'envahit, au rythme de ce va et vient écumant.

Un éclair vert dans ses yeux se reflète à l'infini dans les miens et il fait gicler encore un peu de gel douche dans cette main entreprenante, qui se tend vers moi.

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne dis rien.

Oui. Viens, Harry. Touche-moi. Partout.

Comme s'il avait entendu les mots que je n'ai pas prononcés il me savonne doucement, des clavicules au buste, s'attardant légèrement sur mes mamelons, glissant délicatement dans mon cou. Son visage reflète son désir encore mieux que son corps et j'a i envie de l'embrasser. Et pire.

Immédiatement je me cambre, les sens aux aguets, envahi de frissons.

Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ira cette main savonneuse, mais je ne lui interdirai rien.

Il y a de plus en plus de mousse et de vapeur autour de nous, et de moins en moins de raison valable de refuser ses attentions.

La main descend lentement, et, arrivée au niveau de mes hanches, me fait pivoter. Je lui tourne désormais le dos, surpris.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de manifester ma surprise qu'il se colle contre moi, et fait glisser ses doigts de ma hanche à mon sexe dressé, qu'il savonne doucement, en le découvrant peu à peu.

Une fois de plus les frissons s'emparent de moi et je me contracte, dépassé par les évènements, incapable de gérer toutes les sensations qui affluent, de son corps nu contre le mien à cette main qui me masturbe tendrement, avec savoir faire.

Harry pose son menton contre mon épaule, et me mordille doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

Cette douce frénésie me fait perdre la tête tandis que je m'abandonne contre lui. Je sens son érection contre mes fesses, se pressant fermement contre elles, sans toutefois chercher à s'immiscer plus avant.

Je baisse les yeux sur cette main carrée qui me caresse, vision étrange mais ô combien affolante. Ses deux mains parcourent à présent ma chair trempée, sans relâche, recherchant et découvrant chaque endroit sensible, pour me faire gémir.

Et je gémis, de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort.

Le visage rejeté en arrière et lessivé par l'eau, je prie, je supplie pour qu'il m'achève, qu'il se fonde en moi. Ses coups de rein se font plus pressants contre mes fesses, et j'ai envie.

Envie qu'il me prenne, même si j'ai peur. J'écarte légèrement les jambes et il comprend. Sa main gauche quitte mon ventre pour se faufiler sous mes bourses, et remonter jusqu'aux portes de mon intimité. Ma première réaction est de me contracter, malgré moi, et il fait mine de se retirer.

Mais je ne veux plus reculer. Cet instant, ce désir confus est en moi depuis des années. L'ultime tabou, celui que je n'ai jamais enfreint avec Cédric.

Je replace sa main savonneuse entre nous, et je me détends tandis qu'il trace de petits cercles et que les sensations montent en moi.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et on se dévisage, troublés. Je cherche un réconfort dans ses yeux, je n'y trouve que mes questions. Mes désirs. Mes tabous.

Je réponds à sa question muette en acquiesçant lentement, et ses doigts me déflorent délicatement. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Là encore il comprend et s'interrompt, continuant à me caresser avec son autre main, et la douleur s'estompe, laissant place au désir.

Il me semble entendre sa voix qui me murmure :

"Détends-toi. Respire profondément."

En bon élève, je respire et je me détends. Je n'ai pas peur. Plus peur.

Je suis contre lui, je ne crains rien.

Ni la souffrance, ni le plaisir. Ni le passé, ni le futur.

Je veux encore le sentir contre moi, autour de moi. En moi.

Si présent.

Sa verge s'immisce doucement et quand je pense « Harry me pénètre…il va me faire l'amour » une émotion violente me submerge.

Harry me fait l'amour.

Ces mots tournent dans ma tête, sans répit, pour chasser toutes les pensées parasites.

Tous les clichés qui me viennent à l'esprit, et que je déteste. Ceux qui prétendent qu'on se sent enfin vivant, enfin complet, dans ce genre de situation.

Non, c'est beaucoup plus fort mais beaucoup plus simple que ça.

Harry me fait l'amour.

Il y a le verbe « faire », son corps dans mon corps, sa main sur mon sexe, et ce rythme infernal, si lent parfois que j'en pleurerais, si rapide soudain qu'il risque de me faire jouir, trop vite.

Et il y a le mot « amour ». Son menton sur mon épaule, ses cheveux dégoulinants dans mon cou, son souffle calqué sur mon souffle, nos cœurs à l'unisson. L'abandon, la confiance. L'espoir.

Puis il n'y a plus que ce point précis, cet endroit inconnu en moi qu'il sollicite de sa verge tendue, et le plaisir qui monte, un plaisir profond, intense, que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant.

Je vacille sous le flot et il me retient, faisant gicler mon sexe longuement.

Je crois que je tombe.

Je veux qu'il tombe avec moi.

Il se cambre à son tour et je le sens jouir, enfin.

Nous sommes tombés ensemble.

Ensemble.

Il y a des membres emmêlés, sous la douche, des attentes comblées, des illusions envolées.

Et le flot purificateur sur nous.

On se relève difficilement, et on s'essuie mutuellement, sans parler.

Dire quoi ?

Il y a un sourire sur nos lèvres, et un espoir dans nos cœurs.

Indicible pour l'instant.

Une fois rhabillés on remonte à l'étage, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Je sors mon meilleur whisky, deux verres et on s'installe sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, à écouter le silence.

Tant de choses à se dire.

Indicibles pour l'instant.

On boit lentement, l'un contre l'autre, mêlant nos cheveux humides.

Je revis chaque seconde dans ma tête, chaque frémissement, chaque caresse. Il me pénètre encore et encore, dans mon esprit, et je n'arrive pas à oublier la jouissance que j'ai ressentie. Je tourne la tête vers lui, croisant enfin son regard :

- Tu regrettes ?

- ...non, hésite-t-il.

- Moi non plus. C'était…

Un crissement de pneus me hérisse les cheveux. Astoria et Scorpius. On se lève d'un bond, et il se précipite vers la porte. Je le retiens :

- Non ! attends…passe plutôt par en haut, la porte de séparation. J'ai la clé.

On court comme des gamins pris en faute, et au moment où il s'apprête à refermer la porte derrière lui, je lui demande :

- Tu reviendras ?

Il hésite à nouveau, affolé, regarde autour de lui et lâche :

- Oui.

Je retourne à mon bureau, devant mon ordi qui me paraît soudain ridicule, obsolète, par rapport à la vie.

La vraie vie.

J'entends le babil de Scorpius et la voix d'Astoria, en bas, et je soupire.

Il faut que je descende les rejoindre, comme d'habitude.

Il faut que je reprenne ma vie.

Ma vraie vie, elle, sera une double vie

**_Chapitre 16_**

**_Running up that hill_**

**_POV HARRY_**

Je l'ai fait.

Je l'ai fait.

Ces mots tournent dans ma tête, inlassablement, tandis que je reste dos à la porte, cœur battant. Je regarde mon studio, abasourdi.

Je l'ai fait.

Et maintenant je dois me cacher. Il est marié, il ne la quittera pas pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne le lui ai même pas demandé.

D'autant moins demandé qu'on a presque pas parlé. Pas eu le courage.

J'ai eu le courage de baiser, pas celui de parler de mes sentiments. Quels sentiments, d'ailleurs ? Tout se mélange, peur, désir, angoisse, envie, dégoût…

Que se passe-t-il ?

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, l'esprit confus. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Aller jusque là ?

Ca y est, je regrette. Je m'en veux.

Trop tard, crétin. Fallait penser avec ton esprit, pas avec ta queue.

Je passe mes mains sur mon corps, comme pour vérifier que c'est bien moi. Que je n'ai pas changé.

Je suis ridicule. Pathétique.

Déjà je ne voulais pas aller chez lui, et …j'ai enfilé mon short et mon tee-shirt, comme un imbécile. Et j'ai sonné. Il semblait surpris. J'ai failli faire demi-tour.

Je ne voulais pas le toucher, à l'entraînement, pourtant j'ai posé mes mains sur lui, plusieurs fois.

C'était troublant. Trop troublant.

Puis je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans le sport, pour oublier. Oublier la tension, le désir. La peur.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai craqué, vraiment.

Quand il s'est assis dos contre moi, et qu'il a posé sa tête contre la mienne ? C'était un geste si timide, si innocent que j'ai baissé ma garde. Il avait autant peur que moi. Plus peut-être.

Quand il m'a tendu le gel douche, timidement ?

Putain, qu'est ce qu'on foutait dans ces douches ?

Je ne sais même plus qui l'a proposé. Moi, je crois.

Crétin. Pourquoi j'ai proposé ça ?

Pour en finir. Crever l'abcès. Arrêter de jouer à cache-cache. La meilleure façon de faire disparaître un désir c'est de l'assouvir, paraît-il. Tu parles.

Le désir n'a pas disparu, il s'est accru. Merde.

J'aurais voulu que ça ne me plaise pas. J'aurais voulu qu'il me rejette, qu'il me dise de partir.

J'aurais aimé de ne jamais tendre la main vers lui. Quand j'ai touché sa peau, sous la douche, quand il a fermé les yeux, j'étais foutu. Alors je l'ai retourné, pour ne plus voir son visage, son sexe.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été me coller à lui ? Pourquoi ma main était-elle irrésistiblement attirée par son corps, son pénis ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir quand il a écarté les jambes ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si facile, si simple, si profond ?

Pourquoi le plaisir a-t-il été si violent ?

Je soupire, me repassant sans cesse la scène, au ralenti. Sa peau humide, les bulles, ma main impudique, l'envie, les caresses, les frissons, la mousse, mes coups de rein, le désir, son corps qui se tend puis s'abandonne, sa tête qui part en arrière, son cri, son plaisir qui gicle entre mes doigts. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé donner et recevoir tant de plaisir, si rapidement, sans un mot, un baiser. Sans sentiments.

Baiser.

C'est tout ce qu'on a fait.

Baiser.

Purement physique.

Je fixe la télé éteinte et je sais bien que je mens.

…

Je mens.

Le soleil est couché, je suis dans l'obscurité.

Je suis son amant.

…

Merde. Je l'ai fait.

oOooOooOo

Le téléphone interrompt ma semi-rêverie. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. Ron. Les nouvelles vont vite.

Je vais laisser sonner. Je vais éteindre ce truc. Il va me laisser des messages. Peut-être même qu'il va débarquer.

Je décroche :

- Ron ?

- T'en as mis du temps à répondre…Alors ? fait une voix courroucée.

- Alors quoi ? dis-je, épuisé d'avance.

- T'as viré ma sœur en un coup de fil, en deux minutes ?

- Euh…oui, je réponds.

Flûte. J'avais complètement oublié Ginny, déjà. C'était avant.

- Mais comment t'as osé faire ça, Harry ? Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est juste une dispute !

- Ron…

- T'as pas fait ça, Harry ?

Pourquoi pose-t-il cette question alors qu'il sait très bien que oui, je l'ai fait ? Il attend quoi de moi ? Si c'était pas mon meilleur ami je raccrocherais.

- Si, je l'ai fait…je sais, c'était un peu brutal…mais elle…elle m'a énervé…

- Elle t'a énervé ? Tu la trompes comme un salaud, et c'est de sa faute ? T'es une sacrée ordure, Harry !

- Ron, calme-toi ou je raccroche…d'abord je ne l'ai pas trompée, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rompre avec elle, avant. Voilà.

- Tu l'as pas trompée ? T'as jamais couché avec l'autre ?

- Pas…pas avant de rompre avec Ginny, non…

- Mais tu l'as fait depuis, c'est ça ? T'as rompu cet après-midi et t'as déjà baisé ? T'es encore pire que…

Je raccroche. C'est trop. Il a raison. Mais je n'ai pas envie de mentir. Je déteste le mensonge.

Le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler, j'attaque :

- Si tu veux juste m'insulter, je raccroche et je ne décroche plus jamais. Comme ça j'aurai perdu mon meilleur ami, aussi.

Silence au bout du fil. J'imagine son visage cramoisi, ses lèvres qui tremblent.

Il doit choisir entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami, c'est pas simple. Je prie silencieusement pour ne pas le perdre.

Quelques secondes passent, il souffle :

- C'est qui, bon sang, Harry ? Quelqu'un de plus important que ma sœur, que Ginny ? T'es sûr que c'est pas juste un plan baise ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ron. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas tromper Ginny…alors…

- Alors t'as bazardé une histoire de 7 ans pour …pour un simple plan cul ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Jusqu'où peut aller la vérité ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut comprendre, accepter ?

- Ca faisait un moment que ça n'allait plus très bien entre nous, tu sais. Elle veut vivre à Londres, elle veut se marier, avoir des enfants, moi je n'en veux pas. Combien de temps j'aurais dû faire semblant, encore ?

Il ne répond pas. Je pense qu'il a compris. Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas plus de détails.

- C'est qui, Harry ?

Merde.

- Quelle importance, Ron ? Ca changera quoi ?

- C'est qui ? Me dis pas que…

- Que quoi ? Elle t'a dit quoi, Ron ?

- Que c'est …bordel, je peux pas le dire. J'arrive même pas à le dire. C'est ton…proprio, c'est ça ?

Soudain je doute des vertus de la vérité.

Soudain je n'ai pas envie d'être jugé sur des a priori.

- Je suis désolé. Ca ne te regarde pas, Ron.

Jamais je n'ai mieux compris l'expression « un silence lourd de reproches » que maintenant.

A quoi pense-t-il ? Qu'il est ami avec un perverti ? Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais me regarder dans les yeux ? Se demande-t-il si j'ai déjà eu des vues sur lui, avant… ?

- Comment c'est arrivé, Harry ? Comment t'as pu ? Est-ce qu'il t'a… ?

- Non, Ron. Je ne te donnerai pas de détails. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

- Mais enfin…t'as jamais été… quand on était jeunes…

Je soupire douloureusement. De la psychologie de bazar, maintenant.

- Non, rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais été « comme ça » étant jeune. D'ailleurs je ne le suis pas plus, maintenant…je n'ai pas changé, Ron.

- Mais…c'est dégoutant, non ?

- S'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, là…

- Mais ça ne t'a pas écœuré ?

Putain, pourquoi il insiste ? Il veut me prouver quoi ?

Je repense à Draco, ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps mince, et une vague de désir m'envahit. Je réponds d'une voix faible :

- Non, non ça ne m'a pas écœuré…s'il te plaît, parlons d'autre chose.

- Harry, ne fais pas de bêtises…t'es pas comme ça, j'en suis sûr. Tu veux pas venir chez nous, quelques jours, le temps de réfléchir ?

- Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu veux pas que je consulte un médecin, tant qu'on y est ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? T'es pas dans ton état normal, Harry, je le sens bien…

Je me mordille la lèvre, excédé. Non, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. J'ai pris du plaisir avec un homme, plus que je n'aurais pensé, plus que je n'aurais dû, sans doute, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, recommencer. Alors non, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

- Ron…si tu es mon ami, comprends-moi. Accepte-moi comme je suis…n'essaie pas de me changer, ou de me culpabiliser. Mais si…si c'est trop difficile par rapport à Ginny, ou à tes principes, je comprendrai.

- Quoi ? Bon Dieu, Harry, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, moi non plus. J'étais tellement en colère, quand Ginny a appelé…elle était détruite, tu sais…

- Je m'en doute, Ron. Ne crois pas que je ne le sais pas. Je suis désolé pour elle, vraiment, mais j'en avais marre du mensonge. Ecoute, réfléchis encore pour savoir si tu veux de moi comme témoin à ton mariage…je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu changes d'avis. Réfléchis bien.

- Tu...tu es sûr que tu ne fais pas une erreur ?

- Je suis pratiquement sûr d'en faire une, mais c'est comme ça…t'en as jamais fait, toi ?

- Pas ce genre-là, non…

- Ron, s'il te plaît…n'en parle à personne. Pas même à Ginny.

- …ok. J'attendrai que…ça te passe. Je ne dirai rien.

- Je ne pense pas que ça me passera. C'est pas une grippe. A bientôt vieux frère ? Tu me rappelles ?

- A bientôt, Harry, fait-il avec le ton du missionnaire rejeté à la mer par les populations qu'il venait évangéliser.

Je raccroche, épuisé.

J'ai fait une énorme connerie que je viens de justifier aux yeux de mon meilleur ami, comme si c'était un choix.

C'est clair, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

oOooOooOo

Toute la nuit j'ai fait des rêves bizarres, confus, fiévreux. La voix de Ron m'a poursuivi autant que le corps de Draco, chaque étreinte fantasmée étant suivie d'un sermon ou de questions culpabilisantes.

Je me réveille en sueur, migraineux.

C'est le matin. L'heure où je vais courir avec Draco. Rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir, j'ai peur.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me reparler d'hier. Ou, pire, me faire une déclaration. Je déteste les déclarations. Trop gênant.

Tout ça n'est admissible que si on n'en parle pas, me dis-je en me douchant.

Ca s'appelle faire l'autruche, je me réponds à moi-même en me séchant.

Je secoue la tête pour faire taire toutes ces voix obsédantes, infernales. Arguments et contre-arguments.

On verra bien, de toute façon.

A neuf heures je frappe à la porte d'une main hésitante et le chien aboie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Draco ouvre la porte et me dit :

- Je m'habille, j'arrive.

Le chien se précipite pour me faire la fête et je redoute l'arrivée de son maître autant que je l'espère. Il sort enfin, me sourit timidement :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, un peu perdu. Toute mon assurance s'est envolée, mon cœur bat la chamade.

- Et toi ?

- Comme un bébé…j'ai dormi deux heures, puis je me suis réveillé en pleurant, puis je me suis rendormi …et j'ai recommencé…dit-il en se baissant pour lacer ses chaussures de sport. Comme un bébé…

- En pleurant ? Je …je t'ai fait mal ? dis-je, anxieux.

- Non, je plaisante, rassure-toi…j'étais agité c'est tout. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, Harry, dit-il en me lançant un regard intense. Pas du tout. Mais chut…Viens, éloignons nous…tant pis pour les étirements.

On part à petites foulées, précédés par le chien.

Le même chemin que tous les jours, et pourtant tout me paraît différent ce matin. Ne me demandez pas s'il fait beau, si la brise est douce, si les oiseaux chantent. Ne me demandez pas quel jour on est, ce que j'ai fait avant, ce que je vais faire après.

Il doit y avoir des arbres, autour de nous…il doit y avoir des animaux cachés dans les broussailles.

Je sais à peine qui je suis. Je vois à peine le chemin devant moi, je suis tout entier concentré sur cet homme qui court avec moi, cet homme dont la foulée légère soulève un nuage de poussière.

Cet homme que j'ai caressé hier soir.

Cet homme que j'ai pénétré et possédé hier soir.

Je le laisse passer devant moi, contrairement à nos habitudes, et je fixe ses jambes.

Je m'absorbe dans la vision de ses chevilles fines, ses mollets blonds et musclés, ses cuisses élancées. J'essaie de ne pas fixer ses fesses fermes, j'essaie de lutter contre la vague de désir qui me coupe les jambes.

Je relève les yeux sur les mèches dorées, ébloui par le soleil. Difficile de croire que nous sommes amants. Ca fait si peu de temps que j'habite ici. Quelques semaines. Il y a quelques semaines c'était un inconnu, et maintenant…

Le chien manque de me faire tomber, et je ralentis, me rendant compte que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai oublié de respirer convenablement, je suis à bout de souffle.

Je m'arrête contre un arbre, et je m'accroupis. Il continue. Il n'a pas vu que je ne le suivais plus. Je tente de ne pas y voir une prémonition. Le chien aboie et Draco se retourne enfin. Il me fixe, surpris, et revient vers moi.

Le moment que je craignais. Celui où je suis seul, démuni face à lui.

Amoureux.

Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas moi.

- Ca ne va pas, Harry ? demande-t-il, plein de sollicitude, en se penchant vers moi.

- C'est rien…Je …J'ai oublié de respirer convenablement.

- Tu ne vas pas refaire une crise d'asthme ? demande-t-il en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

- Non…non, je ne crois pas. Je vais juste me reposer cinq minutes…j'aurais dû m'échauffer correctement. C'est pas grave, dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, et en écartant mon visage de sa main.

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrête d'être tout le temps désolé, Draco ! Tout n'est pas toujours lié à toi, tu sais, je rétorque d'une voix légèrement agressive.

Il secoue la tête, visiblement blessé, et recule.

Merde. Je ne voulais pas ça. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il est debout en face de moi, et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre mon trop plein d'émotions, sans parler.

- Excuse-moi, Draco…tout ça…c'est…trop pour moi.

Il se mord la lèvre, anxieux :

- Tu regrettes ? Pour hier ?

Je le regarde longuement. Il est inquiet, pâle. Comment lui dire ? Je n'ai pas les mots…et je n'ai plus de souffle, non plus.

Je finis par secouer la tête négativement, en grimaçant un sourire.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, et nous restons un long moment immobiles. Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle et mes esprits. Que la peur et l'angoisse s'apaisent.

Le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement de la forêt me calment, petit à petit. Je pense qu'il a compris que je me sentais coincé, mal à l'aise face à lui. Il n'insiste pas. Il attend.

Finalement il murmure :

- J'y pense tout le temps, tu sais. Hier je te racontais mon aventure avec Cédric, et aujourd'hui…c'est incroyable. Incroyable…tu as peur, toi aussi ? souffle-t-il doucement, en se rapprochant de moi.

- Oui…je murmure.

Mais je mens. Je n'ai plus peur. Non. J'ai envie, là. Envie qu'il m'embrasse. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas retenter le sort.

Il continue :

- C'est tellement étrange…je m'y attendais si peu. Mais je ne regrette pas, ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

- Ta femme n'a rien dit ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Les verres…les cheveux mouillés.

- Non. Rien du tout. Elle revenait de chez sa mère, elle était ravie. Parfois je me demande quand même…

- Quoi ?

- Si elle n'a pas des doutes…dit-il d'un air rêveur. Mais elle ne dit rien. Jamais. Et toi ? ta fiancée ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- C'est fini. J'ai rompu hier.

- Vraiment ? C'était ça le coup de fil ? me demande-t-il, sidéré.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais plus lui faire l'amour en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je doucement.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu faisais ça ?

- Parfois…on repart ? dis-je en me relevant avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir.

Je m'éloigne, heureux d'avoir interrompu la conversation au bon moment. Je sais que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour les mots, les aveux. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, ils me font peur. Leur caractère définitif me gêne, me piège.

J'ai mis sept ans à dire « je t'aime » à Ginny, et quand je lui ai dit, c'était trop tard. C'était déjà un mensonge.

J'espère éviter ça avec lui, si nous avons vraiment une histoire ensemble.

Il court à côté de moi, comme toujours sur cette portion de forêt. Jim nous précède en recherchant de petites proies, sur des traces imaginaires souvent. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon souffle, cette fois.

Que j'oublie mes doutes, mes craintes.

Par habitude, nous courons d'une même foulée, parfaitement harmonisés. Par habitude on se jette des petits coups d'œil, de temps en temps. Parfois il me montre l'envol d'un oiseau, de son doigt levé, ou je lui indique un écureuil, effrayé par le chien.

Notre course est bientôt terminée, et je me sens soulagé.

Est-ce que je vais avoir peur comme ça tous les matins ? Espérer un geste, craindre une parole ?

J'enjambe une racine et je regrette à nouveau mon geste d'hier. Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. Ron a raison. C'est sans doute passager. Une fièvre inexplicable.

En tout cas, c'est ingérable pour moi.

Il me tire par le bras pour que j'évite une branche sournoise, et nous nous effleurons doucement. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête, son regard brûlant me transperce comme une flèche. On aperçoit la clairière, et son Manoir.

On va arriver. Ouf.

Au moment où on s'apprête à ressortir du bois, il me tire à nouveau fermement vers lui, alors qu'il n'y a pas d'obstacle. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de protester, il me colle contre un chêne et m'embrasse farouchement. Nos dents s'entrechoquent durement, blessant nos lèvres. J'essaie de me débattre mais il a saisi mes bras et m'empêche de partir. On est à bout de souffle, transpirant à grosses gouttes, fatigués par la course.

Il colle son corps en sueur contre le mien, et le désir revient, insidieux comme un serpent. Il naît au creux de mon ventre, envahit mes reins, se répand dans mes jambes, enflamme ma poitrine. Je libère ma bouche pour respirer, mais son regard voilé ne me laisse pas de répit.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me débattre, de partir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il retire ses jambes nues des miennes, qu'il soulage nos sexes comprimés l'un contre l'autre, qu'il lâche mes poignets.

Je reprends sa bouche avec avidité, et nos mains moites se lancent à la découverte de nos corps, encore, avec plus de brutalité que de tendresse, cette fois.

Je ne me pose plus de questions, plus rien n'existe que ce corps en sueur contre moi, ces mains impatientes sur moi. J'oublie mon souffle raccourci, mon dos écorché par le tronc de l'arbre, mes doutes, mes remords. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait l'initiative. Je ne pensais pas découvrir tant de flamme en lui.

Il glisse ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, touchant, caressant, malaxant ma peau fermement, puis le remonte pour m'embrasser le torse, le lécher doucement, mordiller mes tétons avidement.

Pendant ce temps son autre main se glisse sous mon short, et il saisit mon pénis avec force, me faisant gémir. J'essaie de murmurer « non » mais les borborygmes que j'émets sonnent plus comme une incitation qu'un refus.

C'est la première fois que je suis soumis au désir d'un homme, la première fois que je ne contrôle pas l'acte, c'est gênant et terriblement troublant.

Quand il libère ma verge de mon short l'air frais me fait frissonner, ou est-ce la vue de sa bouche qui s'en approche ?

Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, in extremis, pour empêcher la langue rose de me frôler, et il proteste d'un grognement. Je ne suis pas prêt pour _ça_.

Draco lève les yeux vers moi, et, plus que jamais, le diable est blond. Immobilisé à quelques centimètres de ma verge tendue, offerte à tous les regards, il se met à genoux et agite doucement sa langue tentatrice, en me regardant avec effronterie.

- Tu voulais savoir si c'était différent, non ? murmure-t-il d'une voix qui me serre les entrailles.

C'est trop. Trop de tentation dans cette bouche rougie, abimée par mes dents, trop de désir dans ce gland humide qui se rapproche de lui malgré moi, comme mû par une volonté propre.

Je n'ai jamais voulu _ça_, me dis-je tandis qu'il m'envoie au paradis de ses coups de langues, et de sa main impudique. Jamais.

Oui, c'est différent. Dramatiquement différent. Je regarde, hypnotisé, mon sexe apparaître et disparaître dans sa bouche, je sens la volupté de la succion, la pression de sa main sur mes bourses, et un feu me consume. Il varie les mouvements, l'intensité, le rythme d'une manière infernale, faisant monter et durer le plaisir, le prolongeant avec doigté, et je m'abandonne à lui, totalement.

J'ai perdu cette bataille contre moi-même, encore une fois.

Je l'ai perdue à chaque frisson, chaque coup de langue, je l'ai perdue comme je perds mon sperme dans sa bouche, avec honte et volupté.

Draco se redresse lentement, se léchant les lèvres, et fait mine de m'embrasser. Je détourne la tête. Sentir mon propre goût sur ses lèvres, je ne peux pas.

Il me lance un petit sourire narquois, qui m'énerve :

- Je sais, tu ne voulais pas…mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé.

- Je ne le dis pas. Je ne dis rien du tout. Mais c'est un peu risqué, non ? On est dehors…

- On est dehors dans ma forêt, Harry. Et puis je sentais bien que tu voulais t'échapper, encore.

La justesse de sa remarque m'énerve encore davantage, et je me dégage, en me rhabillant :

- C'est ça que tu me proposes ? Tirer un coup contre un arbre ?

- Je ne te propose rien, Harry. Je lutte contre tes démons avec mes armes, et le combat n'est pas toujours loyal, c'est vrai. Tu préfères tirer un coup dans les douches ? Ca ne me dérange pas, dit-il froidement. Mais si je t'avais suggéré d'aller chez moi, tu aurais refusé, pas vrai ?

- Tu parles trop, Draco, et trop bien…

- Chacun ses armes, Harry. Alors, tu viendras chez moi, ce soir ?

- Non.

Il sourit avec malice :

- Tu peux toujours dire non, tant que tu viens quand même…

Je secoue la tête, dépassé. Il se rapproche à nouveau, et pose sa main sur mon épaule :

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Ca l'est pour moi aussi, même si tu ne le crois pas. Mais je ne pense pas que le fait de lutter l'un contre l'autre va nous faciliter les choses. Je ne te veux pas de mal, nous n'irons pas plus loin que là où tu veux aller. Pourquoi ne pas vivre cet…cette attirance simplement, sans chercher à se fuir ?

Je souris faiblement. Il me connaît bien, le bougre. Trop bien.

On repart lentement vers le Manoir. J'ai failli m'en sortir, cette fois encore.

Arrivés dans la clairière, nous sommes éblouis par le soleil. On rentre lentement jusqu'à chez lui, et il me demande, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui :

- A tout à l'heure ?

- Non.

Il sourit, et je le déteste.

oOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 17_**

**_Veiller tard (JJ Goldman)_**

**_POV DRACO_**

Il n'est pas venu ce soir là, ni les suivants d'ailleurs.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. A peine aperçu, de loin.

Il se lève tôt le matin et part aussitôt, dans sa vieille voiture. Il rentre tard le soir, à 22 heures passées. Trop tard pour que je sonne chez lui. Trop tard pour tout.

Trop tard.

La pendule du salon vient de sonner une heure du matin et je ne dors pas. Astoria ronflote depuis longtemps, à côté de moi, mais je ne ferme pas l'œil, ou presque, depuis trois nuits.

Trois nuits que je tends l'oreille pour savoir s'il est là, ou pas. Mais je n'entends rien, jamais.

C'est un fantôme, cet homme-là. Une ombre.

Jamais un son, pas même l'écho d'un pas.

La journée j'erre entre l'ordi et les fenêtres, attendant en vain son retour. Je tourne en rond inlassablement, en fumant. Astoria a piqué une crise en entrant dans mon bureau, ce soir. Des tasses sales partout, des cendriers qui débordent. Elle m'a demandé ce qui se passait, et je lui ai menti, comme d'habitude. Sans émoi particulier. J'ai d'autres soucis.

Mon roman ne progresse pas, je suis incapable de me concentrer. Je me ronge les sangs, me repassant en boucle les évènements de ces deux journées, qui ont tout changé entre nous.

Pas besoin d'être très psychologue pour comprendre qu'il a pris peur.

J'ai été trop loin, trop vite.

J'ai agi comme un idiot.

Après cette étreinte dans la douche, j'aurais dû lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Le temps de calmer ses peurs irrationnelles, ses doutes, du genre : « Suis-je encore un homme, un vrai ? ».

Non, comme un crétin je lui ai sauté dessus dès le lendemain, pendant notre jogging quotidien, qui ne l'est plus, désormais.

Je sais ce qu'il s'est dit : « Il va me sauter dessus chaque matin », et il a fui.

Bravo, Draco. Bien joué.

La fatigue se mêle à l'angoisse la journée et je ne tiens pas en place. Dix fois j'ai eu envie de l'appeler et j'ai raccroché avant la fin du numéro. Régulièrement je monte dans ma voiture en me disant : « Je vais aller le voir à son cabinet, lui expliquer qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur », je mets le moteur en marche, et l'anxiété me paralyse.

Puis la voix de la raison se fait entendre, par intermittence.

Il a eu peur parce que j'en ai trop fait, donc inutile d'en remettre une couche en allant le débusquer au boulot. C'est le plus sûr moyen de le faire disparaître définitivement.

Alors je rentre chez moi, observer les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer au ralenti tandis que mon cœur bat comme un fou.

La nuit le manque de lui se fait ressentir si violemment que j'en tremble, parfois, dans le lit.

La nuit je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous sommes aimés, que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, qu'on a couché ensemble. J'oublie presque la texture de sa peau et les traits de son visage, à force de penser à lui.

Tout à l'heure j'ai relu les derniers paragraphes de mon roman, tous ces gestes tendres entre eux, cet amour naissant tellement délicat, parfait, qui commence par un baiser, et j'ai eu envie de vomir.

Ils n'iront pas tirer un coup sous la douche ou contre un arbre, eux.

Ils n'auront pas à se cacher, à se mentir, à se battre contre eux-mêmes.

La vraie vie ne sera jamais aussi belle que dans mes romans à la con.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'aimeront autant que nous.

Que le feu les consumera comme il me consume, me ravageant la tête et le corps, sans relâche. Qu'ils passeront des heures à se guetter en tremblant, que le manque de l'autre leur dévorera le ventre comme il dévore le mien, m'empêchant de m'alimenter.

Café et cigarettes, les souvenirs et les remords pour attiser le manque et raviver la nausée.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se réveilleront en sueur au milieu de la nuit, abrutis par les somnifères et la fatigue, bouffés par l'angoisse de l'absence. Qu'ils s'aimeront à hurler dans le noir, à se repasser sans cesse les mots et les gestes perdus.

Je suis complètement accro à lui. Un vrai drogué. En trois jours.

Trois jours.

Pourtant je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, on a eu du plaisir ensemble, alors qu'est ce qui a merdé ?

Moi.

Moi et mon incorrigible vantardise. Moi et mon goût de la provoc.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait le mariole, dans la forêt, allant jusqu'à lui affirmer : « Tu peux toujours dire non, tant que tu viens quand même… » ?

Putain, quel con.

J'aurais dû l'écouter, quand il m'a répondu : « Tu parles trop, Draco, et trop bien… ».

Mais non, bien sûr…en écrivaillon sûr de lui et de sa rhétorique j'ai voulu avoir le dernier mot, lui prouver qu'il était à moi.

Il n'est pas à moi.

C'est sûr, il va partir.

…

Je vais crever s'il part, c'est sûr.

Deux heures sonnent à la pendule du salon et je me retourne pour la dix millième fois, dans ce lit.

Je ne peux pas le perdre comme ça.

Je ne veux pas.

Je suis un imbécile, mais je ne perdrai pas la bataille sans lutter.

Je l'imagine, à quelques mètres d'ici, dans son lit, sous les toits, dormant paisiblement. Et la proximité de son corps me bouffe les derniers neurones qui s'agitent encore. Il est si près…

J'ai même envisagé de m'asseoir devant sa voiture, en pleine nuit, pour l'empêcher de partir sans me parler. Mais la peur du scandale m'a retenu. S'il ameute le chien ou Astoria, tout sera fichu. Définitivement.

Lui écrire ?

Encore de belles phrases, lénifiantes, qu'il ne lira peut-être même pas.

Lui téléphoner ?

Trop froid, impersonnel.

Il est à quelques mètres de moi, putain…il dort sous le même toit que moi.

Je veux juste lui parler…lui expliquer.

Il est si près…si près…

Comme dans un rêve je me lève, je descends l'escalier et je fouille d'une main tremblante le tiroir de l'entrée. J'attrape la clé de séparation de nos appartements, qui luit faiblement dans l'obscurité. Heureusement Jim dort dehors, dans sa niche.

Je remonte à l'étage, me dirigeant doucement jusqu'au bout du couloir, l'esprit vide. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, exactement.

Je sais juste que je dois le voir, absolument, ou je vais mourir.

« Littérature » me dis-je en restant immobile devant la porte.

C'est grave, ce que je m'apprête à faire.

« Violation de domicile » me souffle une autre petite voix, que je n'écoute pas.

Je n'écoute que mon cœur qui pulse et mon ventre affamé. Affamé de sa peau…

La clé tourne sans difficultés et je suis terrifié. C'est presque trop facile.

Le studio est silencieux, il flotte cette atmosphère particulière qui règne toujours chez lui, mélange de médicament et de désinfectant. Les bruits me semblent étouffés par du coton, et j'essaie de me repérer dans l'obscurité. Il y a une table basse, là, et une plante ici.

Un léger rai de lumière nocturne dessine les meubles, je commence à monter doucement l'escalier, vers la mezzanine.

Je connais bien cet escalier, je l'utilisais pour me planquer quand on jouait à cache-cache, avec mes frères, quand la mezzanine était encore un grenier. Je sais que la quatrième et la septième marches craquent. J'enjambe la quatrième, ému.

Je m'immobilise sur la cinquième, terrifié.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Non, je ne peux pas. Et s'il hurle ? S'il m'assomme ? S'il a un revolver sous son oreiller ?

Je m'apprête à redescendre quand j'entends un soupir.

Harry soupire dans son sommeil.

Ce doux murmure me serre les entrailles. Harry est là, à quelques pas. Plus que quelques pas.

Alors je reprends mon ascension, comme dans un rêve.

Après tout, je suis peut-être somnambule…ou peut-être que je suis en train de rêver.

Je m'avance vers lui, sur la pointe des pieds.

Je distingue à peine le lit et la couette blanche. Il y a une tâche plus foncée, sur l'oreiller, révélée par un rayon de lune. Les cheveux d'Harry. Je lève les yeux vers la lucarne. C'est la pleine lune, apparemment.

Indécis, je reste debout au pied du lit. Il y a un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit, à côté de ses lunettes, et un livre retourné par terre.

Le mien.

…

Comment le réveiller sans l'effrayer ? Comment va-t-il réagir ?

Les battements sourds de mon cœur résonnent dans mes oreilles, c'est un raffut pas possible. Petit à petit des contours se dessinent, un bras, un profil.

Le temps passe, je ne bouge pas. J'aimerais qu'il se réveille, seul. En souriant je pense à la belle au bois dormant. Non, je ne vais pas l'embrasser, sinon je vais m'en prendre une, c'est clair. D'ailleurs je veux juste lui parler.

Les minutes passent, notre histoire défile sur ses draps que je ne quitte pas des yeux.

J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Il se retourne en dormant, et son mouvement me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. C'est mal parti pour oser interrompre son sommeil et m'expliquer.

Peut-être que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi…

Au moment où je fais demi-tour, une latte craque sous mon pied et il se redresse :

- Qui est là ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Euh…C'est moi, Harry, n'aie pas peur, dis-je en murmurant, le cœur battant la chamade et les jambes en coton.

- Moi ? Qui ça ? ajoute-il en ajustant ses lunettes et en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

- Moi…

Nous sommes tous deux aveuglés par la lumière subite, mais il s'exclame :

- Draco ? Mais t'es complètement fou ! ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ..euh…voulais te parler.

- Mais qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? Comment t'es entré, d'abord ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, visiblement en colère.

- Par…euh…la porte de liaison, tu sais.

Je n'en mène pas large. Je sens que j'ai été trop loin, une fois de plus. Il serre les poings, sur la couverture :

- Mais t'es complètement malade, Draco ! Rentre chez toi, immédiatement, ou j'appelle la Police !

- La Police ? mais…je suis presque chez moi, quand même…

- Pas du tout…tu te fiches de moi. J'ai un contrat de location, je suis chez moi, alors fous le camp, dit-il en faisant un grand geste du bras.

- Attends. Deux minutes. Donne-moi deux minutes. S'il te plaît.

- En pleine nuit ? Sûrement pas. Dégage…

- Dans la journée tu m'évites, alors j'avais pas trop le choix. Il faut qu'on parle, Harry, dis-je en m'asseyant au pied du lit.

Après tout je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour repartir bredouille. Il va falloir la jouer fine, mais tout n'est pas perdu, je crois. Je ne partirai pas sans combattre.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ? demande-t-il, méfiant.

Au moins il ne me demande plus de partir. Un bon point pour moi.

- Je …je voulais m'excuser, pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû…te sauter dessus. Et je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi, après. C'était pas méchant, mais …c'était idiot. Excuse-moi, Harry.

Il m'observe en silence, sur la réserve. Il a les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Il est irrésistible. Je continue :

- Je…j'ai exagéré. J'ai pensé que…enfin j'ai voulu faire de l'humour, mais c'était pas de très bon goût. Je suis désolé.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Euh…non. Je me rends compte que mon attitude à la fin de notre jogging ne t'a pas plu, et que j'ai été trop loin, et c'était inconvenant. Je ne le ferai plus.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, de toute façon. Tu recevras ma lettre demain. Je pars.

- Non !

D'un bond je me rapproche de lui, sur la couette, et j'essaie d'attraper sa main, qu'il retire :

- Ne pars pas, Harry…Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Tes réactions me font peur. Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Draco. Tu me sautes dessus dans la forêt, tu violes mon domicile la nuit…c'est n'importe quoi…n'importe quoi, dit-il en secouant la tête, désolé. C'est trop dangereux.

- Oui, je sais. Je sais, tu as raison. Mais j'ai dormi pendant si longtemps…j'ai vécu comme un zombie pendant tellement longtemps…il n'y avait que mon roman, dans ma vie. Je n'avais envie de rien, de personne. J'étais comme une ombre. Alors depuis que tu es là, je me sens…vivant. J'ai envie d'aimer, de faire l'amour, de te toucher…comprends-moi, Harry…c'est une nouvelle vie depuis que tu es là. Je n'ai pas su me maîtriser, mais si…si tu arrêtes de me fuir j'arrêterai de te pourchasser. Je te jure…j'arrêterai.

- Draco…je ne crois pas qu'on puisse aller nulle part, tous les deux. C'est juste de la folie, toi et moi…

- Redis-le…je murmure.

- Redire quoi ?

- Toi et moi…redis-le. Dis-moi que ça existe, toi et moi…

Il secoue la tête, et je crois voir briller un peu trop ses yeux.

- C'est de la folie, Draco…

- Oui. Oui, c'est de la folie. Et pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi on devrait faire comme tous les autres ?

- Parce que…c'est comme ça.

Il hausse les épaules, impuissant. Je saisis sa main fermement :

- Non. C'est pas comme ça. C'est des conneries tout ça. Dis-moi pourquoi toi et moi on pourrait pas être heureux ensemble ? Qui nous en empêchera ? Quelle loi ? Quel règlement ? Le qu'en dira-t-on ? Les voisins ? Tes patients ? Tes amis ? Qui, Harry ? Qui nous empêchera d'être heureux, même si ce n'est que passager, même si on ne pourra jamais rien officialiser ?

Il se tait toujours, mais sa main est tiède dans la mienne, et il y a une petite veine qui tape, sur son front. Je déglutis difficilement :

- J'ai perdu Cédric il y a longtemps à cause de principes débiles, et je suis rentré dans le droit chemin, bien docilement, mais je n'y suis pas heureux, Harry. Pas heureux. Et toi non plus. Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas heureux.

- Arrête, dit-il en retirant sa main. Tu m'embrouilles…

- Tu sais que c'est la vérité…tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as quitté ta fiancée parce que tu pensais à moi quand tu lui faisais l'amour…

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit, rappelle-toi. Souviens toi des moments qu'on a passés ensemble, Harry…souviens toi de ton corps dans mon corps…est-ce que tu avais déjà eu autant de plaisir ? dis-je en me rapprochant encore un peu, et en baissant la voix.

- Non, non, mais…il n'y a pas que ça, Draco…pas que le sexe.

- OK. Admettons. Sois sincère. De qui te sens-tu le plus proche, en ce moment ? Qui as-tu envie de retrouver, chaque jour ? Qui te comprend sans te juger ?

- Arrête avec tes belles phrases, s'il te plaît…

- Ce ne sont pas de belles phrases, Harry…c'est la vérité. Juste la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous, je ne sais pas si c'est de la folie, mais j'ai envie de vivre ça, avec toi. Ecoute-moi, je ne te promets rien, je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense qu'on a quelque chose à vivre, tous les deux…et je pense que ça vaut le coup.

Le rayon de lune se déplace doucement, à l'extérieur. Il me regarde, troublé :

- Mais tu es tellement excessif, parfois…tu veux toujours que je vienne chez toi, tu me tournes autour, tu m'épies. C'est…un peu lourd pour moi. Trop lourd pour moi.

- OK. Tu as raison. Tu choisiras l'endroit et le moment. Je ne te pourchasserai plus. Je me retiendrai. Tu décideras de tout…

- Et…tu ne me sauteras plus dessus dehors ?

- Non. Promis. J'ai bien compris la leçon, rassure-toi. Ayons une relation adulte, mais cachée. Je ne te dis pas que je t'aime, ni que je vais quitter ma famille pour toi, ni qu'on va passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Pas de promesses, pas de serments entre nous. Ne brisons rien, mais essayons de vivre cet…attirance. Tranquillement. Sans se faire souffrir.

Je n'ai pas osé dire « amour », même si je sais qu'il m'aime, et que moi je l'aime à en crever.

Je dois refermer doucement la porte de la cage, sans effrayer l'oiseau à l'intérieur, qui s'envolerait d'un coup d'ailes.

Il me semble qu'il se détend doucement, alors que moi je tremble, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Je ne sais même plus si ce sont des salades pour le convaincre, ou si je suis sincère. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, vraiment, à part une chose : qu'il reste.

Et j'aimerais m'étendre à côté de lui, et dormir. Je suis vanné, d'un coup. Lessivé.

- T'es vraiment incroyable, toi…murmure-t-il en tirant doucement ma main vers lui.

Je ne réponds pas.

J'ai peur, maintenant.

Maintenant que tout a été dit, que j'ai abattu toutes mes cartes, j'ai peur. Mon tremblement s'accroît, et il sourit en m'attirant vers lui.

- Tu trembles…tu as froid. Viens te réchauffer…

Un peu abasourdi je me glisse dans ses draps et il éteint la lumière.

Au moment où je me love dans ses bras, il me souffle :

- Et ta femme ? Elle ne va pas trouver bizarre que tu ne sois pas là ?

- Elle dort toujours profondément, la nuit. Et puis elle a l'habitude. Je me lève souvent pour écrire, la nuit.

- A deux heures du matin ?

- A n'importe quelle heure. Elle ne se lève plus quand elle s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas là.

- Mais tu dors quand, alors ? me demande-t-il en passant ses jambes autour des miennes.

- Le matin, en général. Sauf depuis que tu me forces à courir aux aurores…

- Mais c'est pas bon, comme rythme de vie…

- Je sais…en plus je fume. Ma vie c'est n'importe quoi, tu sais…rien de répertorié. Rien de sain. Rien de bon. Ma vie c'est de la merde…

Il ne répond pas, mais pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec douceur.

Plus que jamais j'ai peur. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis dans son lit, entre ses bras, lui que je croyais avoir perdu, à jamais. Ce doit être un rêve, forcément.

Je me dis que ce n'est qu'une embellie, une de plus.

Un de ces mensonges délicieux que nous envoie la vie, pour mieux nous tromper.

Mais son baiser est tendre, profond, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer tandis que la couette glisse au bas du lit. Nos pyjamas la rejoignent rapidement, retirés par lui frénétiquement. Moi je bouge à peine, comme ensorcelé. Je me laisse faire, j'abandonne toute parcelle de volonté, de réflexion, d'analyse.

Son désir me ravage, je me consume en silence, priant pour qu'il m'achève, cette fois encore.

Le rayon de lune dévoile nos corps enlacés, mais le désir me force à fermer les yeux, alors que je voudrais garder ces images floues, à peine éclairées par une lueur nocturne, dans ma tête, pour toujours.

Sa bouche qui me frôle, me happe, me lèche, avec gourmandise. Cette épaule musclée à laquelle je m'agrippe, ces mèches brunes qui me caressent doucement le menton, ces mains partout sur moi, le contour de ses jambes musclées et cette toison frémissante.

L'amour que nous faisons dans un vrai lit, comme un vrai couple. L'envie de murmurer son prénom, de lui dire que je l'aime. Ma bouche close, cependant.

Il est tendre, doux, prévenant, et ça me bouleverse. Il prend mes lèvres, embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps, la goûte délicatement, puis revient sur mes lèvres, rituel fascinant, jusqu'à ce que je gémisse et que je le plaque sur le lit, pour le goûter à mon tour.

Je sens une légère réticence, une pudeur qui ne veut pas dire son nom. Une virginité que je veux voler.

Alors je le découvre très doucement, du bout de mes doigts et de ma langue, pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Ses doigts ne quittent pas mes cheveux, comme pour me retenir, mais peu à peu son corps tangue, ses doigts se crispent, son sexe impudique se tend vers moi et je n'ai qu'à y déposer mes lèvres pour qu'il murmure une litanie de « oui, oui, oui », au rythme de mes coups de langue.

La nuit nous enveloppe de ses ombres et on se devine plus qu'on ne se voit. Je retrouve avec bonheur son odeur, la douceur et la finesse de sa peau, surtout cette chair veloutée si intime, qui glisse dans ma bouche.

J'aimerais qu'il jouisse en moi, encore une fois.

Mais il se dégage d'un sursaut et me renverse à mon tour sur les draps froissés, presque brusquement. J'imagine un éclair de défi dans ses pupilles dilatées, je sens sa détermination dans la crispation de ses mains sur mes bras.

Je décide de me laisser faire, cette fois encore.

Je le laisse décider de mes gestes, je me soumets à sa volonté.

Sa langue titille mon nombril, et je geins. Elle est légère d'abord, puis râpeuse.

Elle descend sur mon aine, parcourt une vieille cicatrice, et…disparaît.

Il est au-dessus de moi, empoignant toujours fermement mes poignets, mais son visage s'est immobilisé au dessus de mon bas ventre, sans me toucher.

L'instant est cruel, frustrant, et je gémis doucement, bougeant les hanches avec désespoir.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ? J'imagine son combat contre lui-même, au moment de franchir le pas. De se jeter dans le précipice avec moi.

Un frisson me parcourt. J'ai envie. Trop envie.

- Harry…

- Chut…

- Harry…viens...

Enfin sa bouche se referme sur moi, peut-être pour me faire taire, et la réalité s'estompe. Je ne suis plus que ce morceau de chair entre ses dents, glissant sous son palais, ce sang qui afflue, cette volupté qui monte.

La langue perverse s'immisce plus avant, entre mes fesses, je pose mes jambes sur ses épaules, et je décolle.

Je crois que ma tête se débat, s'agitant sur l'oreiller, que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine, que mes hanches se révoltent, je crois que je veux lui appartenir, que je veux mourir avec lui.

Les sensations m'envahissent, des milliers d'explosions dans mon ventre, cette douleur aussi, qui devient jouissance si je ne lutte plus. Et je ne lutte plus. Lui seul sait, lui seul possède, lui seul soumet, lui seul m'arrache des cris et du plaisir en s'ancrant en moi, en me balayant comme une vague, encore et encore, encore et encore. Sa présence est souffrance et jouissance, souffrance et jouissance… jouissance.

La nuit nous enveloppe de son voile pudique et je découvre, dans ses bras, qu'on peut pleurer de plaisir.

Puis il se laisse tomber sur moi, lourdement, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, avec désespoir. Il s'accroche à moi comme un homme qui se noie s'accroche à une bouée, d'ailleurs nous sommes trempés, couverts de sueur, et il respire difficilement.

- Harry, ça va ?

Il ne répond pas et je me souviens, avec angoisse, qu'il est asthmatique.

Nous nouons nos mains et j'attends patiemment que sa respiration revienne à la normale, plein de remords.

- Harry, je suis désolé…on aurait dû faire attention. Ca va ?

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et longtemps après, me souffle :

- Arrête d'être désolé, Draco. C'est à moi de faire attention. Mais ce soir…tu m'as rendu fou, je crois.

- Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

- Non.

Nous nous scrutons dans l'obscurité et je ne veux pas lâcher ses doigts. Je ne veux plus que les minutes passent, je ne veux pas que le ciel pâlisse. Je veux rester contre lui, encore.

Et nous passons ensemble le reste de la nuit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, réapprenant le plaisir. D'autres gestes, d'autres abandons, parce que nous sommes des hommes et parce qu'il faut préserver son souffle.

Quand la première lueur du jour ne dissimule plus notre nudité, quand j'ai compté et recompté chaque poil de son buste musclé, la vie nous retombe dessus. Il va être six heures. Je dois rentrer.

Au moment de partir, je n'ose pas lui demander si on se reverra. J'ai promis de ne pas le harceler.

- A demain matin ? me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Demain ?

- Tout à l'heure…Mais plus tard, hein ? J'aimerais bien dormir un peu…dit-il en se pelotonnant dans ses draps. J'ai pas trop bien dormi, cette nuit.

- Mais tu travailles pas, ce matin ?

- M'en fiche. Me ferai porter pâle, à la clinique. Je veux dormir.

Je le regarde et j'hésite à sortir. Le lit est un champ de bataille, son visage qui émerge des draps m'émeut.

Et si la parenthèse enchantée se refermait ? S'il fuyait à nouveau, tout à l'heure ?

Je suis partagé entre ma promesse de ne plus le poursuivre et ma peur de le voir disparaître.

Il entrouvre un œil :

- Tu ne retrouves plus le chemin de chez toi ?

- Pfff…

- T'as peur, hein ? T'inquiète pas. Je ne m'enfuirai pas, cette fois.

On se sourit et je redescends l'escalier, faisant craquer les marches sans remords.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, déboussolé.

Je n'ai pas sommeil. Mon cœur bat doucement, calmement, comme il n'a plus battu depuis longtemps. Je n'ai plus de courbature, plus de mal de tête. Je suis heureux, je crois. Amoureux.

Je vais prendre une douche, presqu'avec regret. J'aurais aimé garder la trace de son corps, de sa semence, sur moi, en moi. Je passe mes mains sur mon corps pour le débarrasser des miasmes de la nuit, mais de toute façon, tout est enfermé dans mon cœur, précieusement à l'abri.

Mon esprit flotte doucement, aucune pensée ne s'y accroche vraiment.

Moi qui déteste me lever tôt j'apprécie ce petit matin, la cuisine vide dans laquelle je déguste un bon café chaud et un toast beurré. Je goûte le silence, pour une fois.

Dehors le chant des oiseaux se fait symphonie et je me dépêche d'enfiler un gilet pour me promener dans ma forêt. Jim se précipite sur moi, me léchant les mains. J'emplis mes poumons de cet air frais et un peu piquant, je respire longuement, avec volupté.

Le monde est là, simple, amical. Tout est neuf et tout est pur. La rosée qui luit sur un pétale, l'envol d'un étourneau, une branche qui craque sous mon pas.

Je suis bien.

Mon souffle est léger, et il y a cette chaleur dans ma poitrine, qu'on appelle l'amour je crois. Non, ce n'est pas que de l'amour. L'amour vous bouffe, vous dévore. Ca c'est différent. C'est la certitude d'être aimé, d'exister pour quelqu'un. C'est la vie qui se fait douce et tendre, la confiance en l'avenir.

Un petit moment de bonheur volé à la vie.

Ma faim de lui enfin apaisée, le plaisir qui a lavé mon cerveau, mes membres dénoués, légers. L'envie de courir, rire, chanter.

Au détour d'un chemin je fixe ses fenêtres. Les volets sont encore fermés. Il dort, sans doute. Je ferme les yeux, et je l'imagine en train de dormir, un bras courbé sous l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte. Je l'aime.

La chaleur au creux de mon ventre s'accroît. Je traverse le jardin, que je redécouvre. Les roses éclosent. Tant de beauté, de fragilité que j'avais oubliées. Je soupire.

Chaque fleur me donne envie de la porter à ma bouche, d'en voler le parfum, d'en dévorer les pétales. Envie de bouffer cette vie, de la dévorer à pleines dents, de m'en repaître avec lui. Envie de tout redécouvrir avec lui, par ses yeux.

Je marche longtemps, rêvant doucement, et rien ne vient briser la magie du moment. Images de nous, étreintes mille fois revécues, frissons partagés, et lui, lui, lui.

Quand je rentre Astoria est déjà habillée, elle me fixe interloquée :

- T'es déjà debout ? tu viens d'où ?

- Je me suis promené dehors…

- A six heures du matin ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Ecoute, j'ai une visite tôt ce matin, tu peux t'occuper de Scorpius et le déposer chez la nourrice ?

- D'accord, dis-je avec indifférence.

Elle hausse les sourcils et tourne les talons.

Elle m'a demandé quoi, déjà ?

Je tourne dans la maison, un peu perdu, entièrement concentré sur la nuit passée. Scorpius rouspète dans son lit, je vais le chercher.

Tiens, il a grandi, non ?

Je ne sais plus où est le lait en poudre, ni ses chaussettes, et ça le fait rire. Il m'observe en souriant, et babille avec son doudou, en le mordillant.

Je fais les gestes mécaniquement, sans y penser. Ma vie n'est pas là. J'adore mon fils mais ma vie n'est pas là.

Ma vie bat, court, frémit sur la mezzanine.

Je le dépose chez la nourrice, discutant distraitement avec elle, brûlant d'envie de rentrer. Peut-être que je le croiserai, en revenant.

Je me gare devant le Manoir et il ouvre ses volets. Il me fait un signe de la main, que je lui rends. J'ai besoin de le voir. Tout de suite. Je me lance :

- Tu veux un café ?

Il me semble qu'il sourit. Il acquiesce, et disparait, laissant la fenêtre ouverte, pour aérer.

Dix minutes plus tard il frappe doucement à la porte. J'ouvre, un peu ému. Son premier regard sur moi me rassure. Je n'ai pas rêvé.

J'ai bien passé la nuit dans ses bras, il s'en souvient.

Il s'assoit et je lui verse du café :

- Tu as pu redormir ?

- Oui. Sans problème. Et toi ?

- Oh, je n'avais pas sommeil. J'ai marché dans la forêt, au petit matin. C'était très agréable…

- Tu ne veux pas courir ?

- Non...pas maintenant. Et toi ?

- Non. J'ai fait suffisamment d'exercices cette nuit...

Un sourire. Nos regards se caressent, encore, si nos corps ne bougent pas. Je fixe ses mains qui connaissent tout de moi, il ne quitte pas ma bouche des yeux, je crois.

Les mots sont inutiles. On est complices, ce matin. Enveloppés par les premiers rayons du soleil et nos désirs assouvis. Le cliquètement de nos cuillères dans nos tasses nous tient lieu de conversation.

Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Parler de la nuit passée ? Parler du futur ?

Aucun de nous n'a le courage ou l'envie de briser le silence. Le silence profond de notre première nuit.

Au moment de repartir il s'arrête devant la porte, et je n'ose pas bouger. Enfin on s'embrasse, du bout des lèvres.

- A ce soir, dans ta salle de sport ? me souffle-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- D'accord. Et pour la lettre ?

- La lettre ?

- Ta lettre de rupture de bail...

- Mets la à la poubelle. A ce soir...

Je reste immobile, à fixer la porte refermée, avec ses paroles dans les oreilles.

Un petit moment de bonheur volé à la vie.

oOoOoOo

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**POV HARRY**_

_**Wire to wire…(Razorlight)**_

Je boucle ma valise, un peu ému. Nerveux, plutôt. Je vérifie pour la troisième fois que j'ai bien mon pulvérisateur dans ma poche.

Il est là, ouf. Retourner à Londres m'angoisse et je me focalise sur la pollution. C'est idiot, je sais. C'est la meilleure façon d'être sûr de faire une crise, là-bas.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, et le temps de poser ma valise, Jim accourt et est déjà en train de me tourner autour en jappant. Je le flatte tandis qu'il renifle ma valise avidement :

- Tu crois y trouver quoi, mon vieux ? Y a rien, là dedans…

Si. Il y a quelques semaines d'émoi, d'amour et de folie, un caleçon gris de haute couture - qui n'est pas à moi, un pull marine, ma brosse à dents, une chemise empesée, une cravate noire, un pantalon qui me serre à l'entrejambe, des regrets et des remords.

Mon appareil photo avec quelques clichés, un tube de lubrifiant – pourquoi ?- et sans doute quelques cheveux blonds sur la brosse à cheveux.

Par habitude, arrivé à ma voiture je me retourne et je fixe sa fenêtre, dont les rideaux ne bougent pas. Je sais qu'il est là. Bien caché par quelques centimètres de tissu et les apparences.

Je fixe la fenêtre un peu trop longtemps, avec l'envie de monter le voir, et de ne pas partir. Je me souviens de notre dernière conversation orageuse, et son incompréhension. Mais je dois partir. No way.

Draco. Des kilomètres de mauvaise foi et des discours lisses comme ses cheveux trop blonds. Un vrai désespoir et beaucoup de cinéma. Fascinant et insupportable.

Je démarre et je sais qu'on partage les mêmes sentiments, en ce moment. Même si on ne les montre pas.

J'ai pris ma décision, et tous ses beaux discours n'y feront rien.

Le quai de la gare est bondé, pour le train de Londres, comme d'habitude. La foule se masse et un vent froid souffle en rafales. Un jeune homme en blouson de cuir me fixe avec insistance et je m'efforce de prendre un air dégagé. Pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme ça ? Croit-il qu'il aurait une chance, avec moi ?

Est-ce parce que j'ai subtilement changé de style de vêtement, depuis quelques temps ? Devine-t-il que je suis… ?

Il avance vers moi. Merde. Il va m'aborder. Il se penche vers moi, qui m'obstine à détourner la tête :

- Docteur Potter ?

- On se connait ?

- Oui. Vous m'avez soigné, à la clinique, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Heu…je, euh…je ne suis pas médecin, vous savez…juste kiné. Il y a longtemps ?

- Trois mois, à peu près…mais vous devez voir beaucoup de monde, c'est sûr.

- Oui, je suis désolé…

- C'est pas grave, dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Vous allez à Londres ?

- Oui.

- Pour le week end ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Peut- être un peu plus, ou un peu moins…ça dépendra…et vous ?

- Moi je vais voir un concert là-bas, et je rentre demain. Je vais rejoindre mes cousins, qui doivent m'attendre à la gare.

Le train arrive, déjà bondé et je soupire. Je me faufile vers le dernier wagon, le moins plein, d'expérience. Je trouve une place et je m'y installe, avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je pose ma valise sur le siège en face, pour ne pas être gêné par mon vis-à-vis. Peu à peu le flot se tarit, et je me détends.

Une minute encore et on part. Mon cœur se serre. Je retourne à Londres, retrouver ma famille. Ron. Ginny.

Un week end, ou un peu plus. Un peu moins.

J'aperçois un reflet blond, derrière la vitre de la gare. Draco ?

- Il y a encore une place, là ? me demande une voix jeune, et un doigt désigne la place en face de moi.

Agacé, j'acquiesce sans détourner les yeux, occupé à découvrir quel est ce reflet blond. Il ne m'aurait quand même pas suivi ?

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas trouver une place, dit la voix en face de moi.

- Pardon ? dis-je en regardant enfin mon interlocuteur.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, j'ai eu peur de ne pas trouver de place, me dit mon jeune patient, qui semble ravi de m'avoir retrouvé.

Le train démarre, et je tente une dernière fois de savoir qui se trouve dans le hall. En vain. Tant pis.

- Vous voulez un chewing gum ? demande le jeune homme châtain en face de moi.

- Non, merci Monsieur…excusez-moi, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom.

- William Jones, dit il en mâchouillant bruyamment. Mais je préfère Will …Vous connaissez bien Londres ?

- Oui. Très bien. J'y ai vécu longtemps.

- Quelle chance…ça doit être génial !

- Bof…je préfère là où je vis actuellement. C'est plus sain…dis-je en regrettant confusément le Manoir, et son propriétaire.

- Oui, mais on s'emmerde, non ?

Je souris :

- Vous, peut-être…mais moi, non.

- Vous devez être très occupé, à la clinique ?

- Oui. Il y a beaucoup de patients, c'est vrai. Vous étiez venu pour quoi ?

- Mucoviscidose, dit-il en baissant la voix. Un mauvais passage. Sinon je suis suivi par un kiné, en ville. Un vieux barbon qui me saoule avec ses recommandations, comme si je ne savais pas déjà tout ça. J'y vais vraiment à reculons…

- Je comprends…Je me souviens de vous, maintenant, dis-je en le regardant plus attentivement. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va plutôt bien, en ce moment. J'espère ne pas retourner à la clinique trop vite…Enfin, vous, au moins, vous étiez sympa…et doux, dit il en baissant les yeux, qui sont étonnamment bleus.

- Merci…

- Vous n'avez pas un cabinet, en ville ?

- Pas dans cette ville, non, mais pas très loin…mais je ne veux pas débaucher les patients d'un collègue, dis je un peu précipitamment.

- Débaucher ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Enfin…je veux dire…piquer la clientèle.

- Ah ! OK…j'avais compris autre chose, dit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ou est-ce un tic ? Il étire ses grandes jambes, qui frôlent les miennes. Il me fixe en souriant, de plus en plus à l'aise. Son portable vibre, interrompant la conversation. Il répond de mauvaise grâce, marmonne quelques mots et raccroche :

- Pfff…Je suis pas parti depuis une heure qu'elle m'appelle déjà…pourtant, c'est juste une copine. Elle voulait pas que je parte…Londres est trop pollué, patati, patata…tout un cinéma !

- A qui le dites-vous…

- Vous aussi votre femme voulait pas que vous partiez ? demande-t-il avec intérêt.

- Je…euh…ne suis pas marié.

- Votre fiancée, alors…

Je fais une petite grimace, coincé. Pas envie de mentir mais encore moins envie d'étaler ma vie privée. Cette conversation me renvoie au mariage de Ron, demain. Comment je vais gérer les questions ? Comment va réagir Ginny ?

Une vague d'angoisse me submerge, et les mots de Draco me reviennent en mémoire : « Tu vas prendre des coups, Harry. Tu crois que Ginny va te faire des cadeaux ? Tu verras, tu regretteras… »

Je soupire douloureusement.

Il me manque, déjà.

Mon vis-à-vis sort une console et se carre confortablement dans son fauteuil, ses jambes collées aux miennes. Je me contorsionne pour essayer d'éviter le contact, en vain. Il ne semble pas se rendre compte de ma gêne, et je me dis qu'il est juste mal élevé.

Je repars dans mes pensées, mes conversations avec Draco au sujet du mariage, et les appels de Ron et d'Hermione. Il a tellement insisté pour que je vienne, promettant de ne faire allusion à rien, jurant avoir briefé Ginny.

Briefer Ginny ? Ca m'étonnerait. Je vais me prendre des coups, c'est clair. Draco prétend que j'y vais pour ça. Pour payer ma dette à la société, souffrir un bon coup, pour « expurger » cette relation honteuse.

Les paysages défilent. Mon vis-à-vis mâchouille de plus belle, jouant à une allure incroyable sur sa console, me lançant parfois de petits coups d'œil acérés.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il lit mes pensées ?

Je suis devenu un brin paranoïaque, depuis quelques semaines.

Depuis que je couche avec mon propriétaire, qui est marié.

De belles occasions de flipper, jour et nuit.

Le jour, quand je cours avec lui, j'ai peur qu'il me coince contre un arbre. Qu'il m'embrasse devant la porte, qu'il me touche en public. J'ai peur de croiser son épouse et qu'elle me gifle. J'ai peur quand le téléphone sonne, au bureau. J'ai peur qu'on lise tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui dans mes yeux. Peur quand le Directeur de la clinique me dit qu'il veut me voir, d'un air sombre.

C'est une angoisse constante. D'être découvert, blâmé. Que ça brise ma carrière, même s'il n'y a pas de risque réel. Après tout, j'aime qui je veux. En principe.

Et puis j'ai peur quand je rentre le soir, souvent après avoir expédié mon dernier rendez-vous, et que je le rejoins dans sa salle de gym.

Peur qu'il m'attende avec trop d'impatience, avec des déclarations, des « je t'aime ».

Peur qu'il ne m'attende pas.

J'ai peur quand il a l'air soucieux, fatigué. Peur que ce soit invivable pour lui, peur qu'il me dise que tout est fini.

J'ai peur la nuit qu'il surgisse à nouveau, même s'il a promis de ne pas le faire, et j'ai peur qu'il ne le fasse plus, parce qu'il ne m'aimerait plus.

J'ai peur qu'il murmure mon prénom, la nuit, quand il fait l'amour avec elle.

J'ai peur qu'il ne rêve plus de moi.

J'ai peur de ne pas faire le poids face à sa femme et à son fils. Peur qu'il prenne plus de plaisir avec elle qu'avec moi.

Peur qu'il se rende compte que j'ai peur.

Peur qu'il se lasse de mes silences, de mon mutisme, de mon pessimisme. Que j'appelle réalisme.

Et j'ai peur de ne plus lire l'amour dans ses yeux, quand on fait l'amour.

J'ai bien peur d'être un imbécile.

Je soupire et mon jeune voisin me sourit. Je ferme les yeux, pour couper le contact visuel, faute de dégager mes jambes.

Et puis il y a ces moments volés, tous les jours, ou presque.

Après la peur, quand les portes sont closes, qu'il tend la main vers moi et que je relâche ma garde, enfin. Ces instants où je m'abandonne à sa douceur, à son désir, peu à peu. Où on s'embrasse timidement, où nos mains se cherchent avec maladresse, où nos corps se redécouvrent avec pudeur. Un léger flottement entre nous. Son regard qui me transperce, mes yeux qui se baissent. Ou le contraire. La flamme de ses pupilles grises et sa bouche avide.

Quelques minutes pour se ré apprivoiser, avant de laisser nos instincts prendre le dessus. Quand il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et me renifle avec gourmandise. Quand mes mains déboutonnent rapidement ses chemises couteuses, caressent son buste blond trop fin. Quand il passe ses doigts dans mon caleçon et comprime ma verge déjà dressée. Quand nos jeans glissent sur nos chevilles, vite, trop vite. Quand la frénésie nous prend aux tripes et qu'on ne fait même plus semblant de faire du sport, comme avant. Quand on va sous la douche pour recommencer à s'aimer, encore. Quand son sexe glisse voluptueusement en moi, quand le mien le pilonne avec force et qu'il en réclame plus. Quand ses yeux chavirent et que j'avale son sperme avec délice.

Une fringale sexuelle comme je n'en ai jamais vécu, même jamais imaginé.

Quand nos mains se cherchent, s'agrippent, déflorent, quand nos bouches sucent, mordillent, dévorent, lèchent sans pudeur. Quand nos corps brûlent, se cabrent, se cambrent, se pénètrent et explosent de plaisir, en silence ou dans des cris étouffés.

Quand on se fait pleurer de plaisir ou de fatigue, et qu'on retient nos mots d'amour, joie et douleur mêlée, nos jambes et muscles qui tremblent à force de désir, de gestes mille fois répétés, d'épuisement frénétique. Quand j'ai mal partout, que je suis asphyxié et que j'en réclame encore.

Amour pudique et tendre certains matins, débauche fiévreuse certains soirs quand on expérimente tous les appareils de sa salle pour trouver la jouissance ultime, la plus violente, la plus osée, la plus inoubliable.

Je sens une rougeur se répandre sur mes joues, et j'espère que mon voisin ne se rend pas compte que je bande, à force de penser à mes souvenirs avec Draco.

J'ai envie de lui. Encore. Toujours. La passion ne décroît pas, nous sommes en pleine folie des sens, et j'ai honte en pensant qu'on a fait l'amour à peu près partout chez lui, sauf dans la chambre de son fils.

Je revis ces instants, là, dans ce train, mon ventre hurle de désir, ma bouche est affamée de ses baisers, et les tressautements du train accroissent mon érection, la rendant presque douloureuse.

Je me dis et je me redis que ce n'est que du sexe, que ça passera, mais je prends tout autant de plaisir à l'écouter jouer du piano, certains soirs, à voir ses doigts fins courir sur le clavier qu'à coucher avec lui. Autant de plaisir à le regarder, immobile, concentré, à m'imprégner de sa présence sans oser le toucher, à écouter la divine musique née de ses doigts agiles. C'est peut- être à ce moment là que je l'aime le plus. Quand il ne m'appartient pas.

Quand il promène son fils, dans le bois, et qu'on se salue à peine, faute de mieux. Quand il sort rapidement les poubelles, le soir, et me jette un coup d'œil furtif car elle est là. Quand il se repose sur sa chaise longue, alangui, le week end, à côté d'elle, et que je l'observe de ma fenêtre. Quand il part dans sa voiture luxueuse, loin de moi, la radio à fond, vers des rendez vous inconnus. Quand il est seul devant son clavier, et qu'il ne pense plus à moi.

Et puis il y a les autres fois.

Quand il m'énerve. Quand il en veut trop. Quand il en fait trop. Quand il me saoule avec ses trop belles paroles, quand il me fait le plan-de-la-star-qui-a-toujours-ses-coups-de-cafard.

Quand je rentre trop tard, le soir, qu'il m'a trop attendu, et qu'il sait que je ne supporterai pas ses reproches. Alors on fait plus souvent la guerre que l'amour, dans ces cas là, et il me mord, souvent, pour me punir. Juste un coup de dents rapide, une griffure sur les lèvres ou l'épaule, un éclair noir dans ses yeux gris.

Quand je le menace de partir, s'il continue.

Quand je doute de tout, de moi, de lui. Quand je me dis que c'est pas possible que j'aie viré pédé, que c'est juste une erreur. Quand je me dis que ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. Qu'il m'a embrouillé avec ses histoires et ses discours, ses yeux tristes et ses cheveux d'or. Quand je réalise qu'il est marié et qu'il ne sera jamais à moi.

Parce que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Parce qu'il ne m'a rien proposé.

Parce que notre quotidien est sexe et mensonges.

Quand je le déteste.

Dix fois j'ai préparé ma lettre de rupture de bail, dix fois je lui ai claqué la porte au nez.

Cent fois j'ai craqué devant ses yeux désarmés, sa pâleur inquiétante, cent fois je suis revenu prendre ma dose de frissons et d'amour. Si c'est de l'amour.

Je sais très bien que le sexe est d'autant plus fort entre nous qu'on ne veut pas se dire qu'on s'aime…alors on se le prouve, par tous les moyens.

Je sais que c'est moi qui refuse les aveux et les mots doux.

Je sais qu'il en crève, de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Sexe et mensonges.

…

J'ai dû sombrer dans le sommeil et les freins du train me réveillent, à Waterloo station.

Mon vis-à-vis me regarde d'un air narquois, et je me demande ce qu'il pense.

Non, je m'en fiche.

Le train s'immobilise, et on se lève. Il me dit, en me serrant la main :

- Alors, à la prochaine, M. Potter ?

- Hum…oui, c'est ça. Bon week end…

- Bon week end !

Sur le quai Ron m'attend avec impatience, et on se précipite dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Des conversations interminables pour en arriver là, à ma présence à son mariage. Des reproches, des excuses, des alibis, des tractations. Avec lui, avec Draco.

Le week end de tous les dangers. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins.

oOooOooOo

Je me sens bizarre, habillé comme un pingouin. Ron me lance des sourires encourageants, comme si c'était moi qui allais monter à l'échafaud. On traverse l'Eglise encore déserte d'un pas rapide, pour rejoindre le curé.

Des gerbes de fleurs blanches et roses trônent devant l'autel, et il fait frais.

Ginny n'est pas encore arrivée, ouf. Le moment que je redoute le plus.

Le prêtre m'explique brièvement mon rôle, j'acquiesce au hasard, Ron me glisse les alliances, que je fourre dans ma poche. On les sort quand, déjà ?

J'essaie de ne pas penser à la réaction de Ginny quand elle me verra, et d'oublier les mauvais présages de Draco.

Les familles commencent à arriver, et celle de Ron est particulièrement agitée, avec sa mère qui court partout, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Je me félicite plus que jamais d'échapper à ces simagrées, même si je dois vivre dans l'ombre.

Peu à peu l'Eglise se remplit et mon angoisse monte.

Je suis à la droite de Ron, et on attend la mariée. Et son témoin, Ginny.

Personnellement il paraît que j'attends un châtiment divin, c'est peut-être le moment de tenter une petite prière pour sauver mon âme.

La musique de Mendelssohn explose dans l'Eglise et je jette un œil à l'organiste. Je repense à Draco, ses mains fines sur le clavier. Schubert, qu'il joue pour moi, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Le Manoir, planqué dans le bois. Nos cris de plaisir, nos seules prières.

Hermione, la mariée, vêtue d'une robe blanche en tulle, avance lentement vers nous, suivie par Ginny, en robe de soie mauve pâle, superbement maquillée. Elles paraissent aussi tendues l'une que l'autre en remontant l'allée, et je comprends que Draco avait raison, hélas.

La lente procession semble ne pas finir tandis que Ginny ne me quitte pas des yeux, au son de la marche nuptiale. Je ferme brièvement les paupières, pour oublier son regard lourd de reproche, et ceux plein de curiosité de la moitié de l'assistance, qui sait que nous étions presque fiancés.

J'espère juste qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi nous ne le sommes plus.

La mariée rejoint le marié, les témoins rejoignent leurs places et Ginny me fixe toujours avec insistance. Je serre nerveusement la boite des alliances, dans ma poche.

C'est affreusement gênant d'être devant, presque à côté d'elle, déguisé en pingouin. Je sais à quoi elle pense. A notre mariage qui n'aura jamais lieu, et dont celui-ci semble un simulacre cruel.

La liturgie me paraît infinie, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, je fixe laborieusement mon regard sur le bouquet devant moi, pour oublier l'environnement hostile. Le sermon sur l'amour éternel me désespère et je décroche, en pensée.

Je visualise le mariage de Draco. Le mariage de la beauté et de l'élégance. Une chaleur m'emplit lentement, de penser à lui.

Enfin je sors les alliances et je les tends à Ron, cramoisi. Hermione me sourit avec gentillesse – pitié ?

Ils échangent un baiser et j'échange un coup d'œil assassin avec Ginny. Et encore…pour l'instant elle ne parle pas.

Dès la fin de la cérémonie je m'éclipse vers la sortie, envisageant de simuler une crise d'asthme pour disparaître. Mais tous les Weasley viennent, tour à tour, me demander si je vais bien, et m'inviter à les rejoindre dans la salle du restaurant le plus proche, louée pour l'occasion. Sauf Ginny. Qui fourbit ses armes en silence, je n'en doute pas.

Bien entendu je suis à la table des mariés et elle est presque en face de moi. Je décide de noyer ma honte dans le champagne.

Les jumeaux s'assoient de part et d'autre de moi, discutant gaiement, pour faire diversion. Ils ont toujours été très sympas avec moi, et un élan de gratitude m'envahit. Molly me lance des coups d'œil incertains. Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien, elle aussi, mais ma trahison a dû la décevoir. Ginny me foudroie du regard, sous l'œil réprobateur de Ron. J'imagine qu'il a dû beaucoup se battre avec elle pour obtenir une trêve le temps de la cérémonie.

Le repas se déroule sans encombre, Ginny ne lançant que quelques piques équivoques à mon intention, que j'ignore. Est-ce que j'arriverais à m'en sortir, finalement ?

Au moment des toasts, nous levons nos verres aux mariés et à l'amour. Après quelques verres de champagne je suis comme anesthésié et Ginny a les joues rouges. Molly vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, tandis que les jumeaux se déhanchent comme des fous, sur la piste.

La mère de Ron passe sa main dans mes cheveux, pour dompter mes épis :

- Ca va Harry ?

- Ca va, oui, merci, Mme Weasley. C'est une très belle fête…

- Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser…

- Si, si…je vous assure, dis-je en regardant Ron et Hermione danser langoureusement et en m'efforçant de sourire.

- Laisse-le, maman, raille Ginny. Tu vois bien qu'il s'ennuie, et qu'il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de retrouver son trou perdu et son chéri.

- Ginny ! gronde Molly, gênée. On avait dit qu'on n'en parlait pas…

Mon cœur manque un battement alors que je réalise que toute la famille Weasley est sans doute au courant.

- Excuse-la, murmure Mme Weasley. Elle a un peu de mal, en ce moment. C'est jamais facile, une rupture, surtout si brutale…je suis contente de te revoir, Harry…

Elle me sourit gentiment et je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Sur la piste les jumeaux dansent de plus belle et Ginny me fixe toujours d'un œil accusateur. J'ai peur qu'elle continue, qu'elle fasse un esclandre devant tout le monde, et je me lève, me dirigeant en douce vers la sortie. J'irai dire au revoir à Ron et Hermy plus tard.

Au moment où j'atteins la porte je sens une main se refermer sur mon bras, et Ginny me tire vers les toilettes, sans ménagement :

- Tu te tires comme un voleur, en plus ? Tu sais que ça va faire beaucoup de peine à mon frère ? Je ne te reconnais pas Harry, t'étais pas si veule, avant…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais retourner à l'hôtel.

Elle me dévisage avec mépris, sans lâcher mon bras :

- Pourquoi t'es venu ? Comment t'as osé venir, après ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je suis venu pour Ron. Je croyais que tu le savais. Je croyais que tu en avais parlé avec lui. Je suis venu parce que c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Comme c'est beau les grands sentiments entre garçons, l'Amour, l'Amitié, tout ça. Au fait, comment ça se passe avec ton blond ? Vous roucoulez ? J'espère que tu m'inviteras, si tu convoles un jour avec lui, maintenant que c'est légal…

- Ginny, c'est pas drôle…lâche-moi. Laisse-moi partir.

- Mais non, suis-je bête ! dit-elle sans vraiment m'écouter. Il est déjà marié, pas vrai ? Il va divorcer pour toi, ton beau blond ?

- Arrête…parle moins fort…

- Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas divorcer…Ca t'arrange bien, qu'il soit marié, pas vrai ? Comment tu disais, déjà ? « Pas d'engagement, pas de serment » ? Comme ça t'es libre comme l'air, pas vrai ? Il risque pas de te passer la corde au cou au moins ! Bien joué, Harry…si en plus il baise bien, t'es gagnant sur toute la ligne…

Je secoue la tête, me dégageant avec peine de ses doigts m'agrippant comme une pince. Elle continue, à voix basse :

- Dis-moi, lui non plus, il n'a pas le droit de te dire qu'il t'aime ? Il a juste le droit de te baiser, c'est ça… ? T'es qu'un sale égoïste, Harry, dit-elle en me secouant le bras et en se rapprochant de moi.

- Lâche-moi…

- Je te déteste, Harry, je te déteste, gémit-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je…je ne voulais pas…

- Mais je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime, dit-elle en se penchant et en essayant de m'embrasser, alors que je détourne la tête.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît…

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle se blottit dans mes bras, en gémissant. J'essaie de l'apaiser, mais je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je me souviens de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, et les remords me bouffent.

- Ginny…c'est la vie…c'est comme ça. On n 'y peut rien. Reprends-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle murmure :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? C'est si bien que ça avec lui ?

- S'il te plaît…

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous, et j'aperçois les silhouettes du nouveau couple de jeunes mariés qui se dirigent vers nous, inquiets. Ils comprennent à ma tête ce qui se joue, et Hermione parvient à éloigner Ginny, avec beaucoup de douceur.

Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule :

- Désolé, vieux. Je pensais pas qu'elle craquerait comme ça.

- C'est de ma faute. C'est assez normal, après ce que je lui ai fait…

- J'avais pourtant discuté avec elle longuement, et elle avait promis qu'elle ne te ferait pas de reproches. Mais elle attendait tellement ton retour, tu sais…Viens, on va boire un coup au bar. Hermy va s'occuper d'elle. T'es drôlement pâle, mon vieux. On n'a pas trop eu le temps de discuter, jusqu'à présent. Comment ça se passe, au Manoir ?

Il y a quelques égarés sur des tabourets autour de nous, qui visiblement se demandent ce que le marié fout au bar avec son témoin, le soir de ses noces. Je leur ferais bien un speech sur l'amitié masculine, si j'avais moins mal à la tête.

- Ca va…

- Vous…vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? interroge Ron d'une voix hésitante.

- Si on veut…

- Si on veut ? Mais…vous couchez ensemble, non ?

- Oui.

- Souvent ?

J'attrape mon verre de whisky, que je vide d'un trait. L'alcool me délie la langue, rend les choses plus faciles.

- Oui.

- Et sa femme est au courant ?

- Non.

- Hum…ça ne te ressemble pas, ce genre d'histoire, Harry. T'as toujours détesté les embrouilles…Comment tu le vis ?

- Mal. Mais…c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois. J'arrive pas à partir. J'ai même plus envie de partir.

- Hé bien…j'avoue, je ne te reconnais pas…souffle Ron, en vidant son verre.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est si…fort que ça ? me demande-t-il en me scrutant avec attention.

- Plus que ça encore. Je ne peux pas te raconter, dis-je en essayant de chasser l'image obscène qui me vient, et les yeux gris qui m'envoûtent.

- Mais vous allez faire quoi ? Il va quitter sa femme ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on faire. Je sais que c'est complètement dingue, et qu'on fonce sûrement dans le mur, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

- A ce point-là ?

- Ouais, dis-je en avalant un autre verre. Quand on est ensemble, c'est tellement fort…parfois j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir, avec lui. De plaisir, ou de douleur, si on était séparés. C'est totalement fou, j'ai jamais été dans cet état-là, tu sais...

- Tu me fais peur, Harry. Tu te rends compte que votre histoire est…problématique ?

- Sans blague ? Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression de vivre, d'exister, de ressentir, vraiment, avec lui. Tant pis pour le reste. J'ai tellement changé…moi qui voulais tout contrôler, tout le temps, maintenant je vis au jour le jour, au gré de nos rendez-vous. C'est bizarre, non ?

- J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais, fait-il en frissonnant. La passion, c'est…dangereux.

- Et le danger c'est la vie…si tu savais, Ron…quand on est ensemble…

- Non, me raconte pas, surtout. Mais je suis sûr que ça finira par te passer, vieux, t'inquiète pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi, même si je ne te comprends pas, ajoute-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Je hoche la tête, pensif. Toujours là pour moi mais à 300 Km de ma nouvelle vie, et à des milliers d'années lumière de mon nouveau moi, celui qui aime à en crever mais qui accepte d'être l'amant dans un improbable marivaudage.

- Je suis épuisé, Ron…je crois que je vais rentrer. Embrasse la mariée pour moi…

- T'inquiète pas, vieux…et merci d'être venu.

Je me réfugie à l'hôtel, troublé comme jamais. Draco avait raison. Mille fois raison. C'était un piège grossier, une erreur débile. Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup, comme un crétin. J'ai fait souffrir Ginny une nouvelle fois, pour rien. Mais j'avais promis à Ron. Et Ron, c'est mon meilleur pote…même s'il ne peut pas me comprendre.

J'avale un somnifère et je mets le réveil à 8h, une heure avant le premier train quittant Londres, le dimanche. Je ne passerai pas voir mes parents, tant pis. Je trouverai une excuse.

Je tente d'oublier les regards pleins de pitié ou de reproche du mariage, et l'incompréhension de Ron.

oOooOooOo

Sur le quai il n'y a que quelques silhouettes, comme moi, ce dimanche matin.

Dans le train je m'assois sur le premier siège disponible et je mets le MP3 sur mes oreilles. Schubert.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur la musique calme, d'imaginer les doigts de Draco. Je sombre assez rapidement, épuisé par les évènements de la nuit.

- Docteur Potter…docteur Potter…souffle une voix lointaine.

Je sens qu'on me secoue doucement, et je me réveille, surpris d'être dans le train. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser où je suis. Le jeune homme de la veille me sourit :

- On va arriver…vous allez rater la gare. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Hein ? Hum…oui, enfin pas trop, dis-je en relevant difficilement, légèrement courbaturé.

Les premières maisons du bourg apparaissent, je me suis en effet réveillé juste à temps. Il s'assoit en face de moi :

- Je croyais que vous vouliez rester tout le week-end …

- Moi aussi, mais…j'ai eu des soucis. Merci de m'avoir réveillé, dis-je en me relevant et en m'éloignant entre les sièges.

Je saute en bas du train et je me dirige vers ma voiture, avec une seul envie : me recoucher, dès que je serai chez moi. Oublier les phrases de Ginny. Elle ne me connait pas, de toute façon. Elle ne m'a jamais compris, vraiment. Je m'en veux de l'avoir quittée comme ça, mais je dois bien avouer que je ne l'ai pas regrettée. Pas une minute. Et je déteste Londres.

Je sors du parking, dans la ville encore endormie. Au feu, j'aperçois mon jeune patient qui attend le bus. Il me fait un petit signe d'impuissance en regardant sa montre et je comprends qu'il n'y aura pas de bus avant longtemps.

J'hésite, puis je lui fais signe de monter avec moi.

Je regrette presque immédiatement ma proposition, dès qu'il commence à mâchouiller son chewing gum et à fouiller dans mes CD. Visiblement rien ne lui plaît.

- Vous habitez où ? je lui demande.

- Près du square, à l'autre bout de la ville. Et vous ?

- Un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Dans une maison ?

- Oui.

- Tout seul ?

- Je n'y suis pas seul. Je loue un appartement dans une grande maison, près du lac, à la sortie de la ville.

- Le manoir Malfoy ?

- Vous connaissez le manoir Malfoy ?

- Mon frère était très ami avec un des fils Malfoy, il y a longtemps. Ils faisaient les 400 coups ensemble, ça a failli mal finir. Mais ça ne plaisait pas aux parents du gars…ils se prenaient pour les nobles du coin, ceux-là…

- Ah oui ?

Je me concentre sur la route, légèrement agacé. Je pile au feu rouge. La question me brûle les lèvres :

- Lequel ?

- Lequel ? Quel fils, vous voulez dire ? Je sais plus son nom…un truc bizarre…Ashley ?

Je respire.

- Ah non…c'est pas celui-là, reprend-il. L'écrivain, vous savez ? Je sais plus son prénom…il est passé à la télé, il y a pas longtemps…

- Draco…dis-je d'une voix altérée.

- Ouais…c'est ça. Draco. Fameux loulou, d'après ma mère…dit-il en mâchouillant de plus belle, d'un air triomphant.

- Pourquoi ? Il a fait quoi ?

- Pfff…il y a plein d'histoires qui courent, vous savez. Il paraît qu'il raconte ça dans son livre…des beuveries, des coucheries…et pas mal d'histoires de drogue. Enfin, du shit…ma mère fait toujours tout un plat avec pas grand-chose. A Londres, ça passerait, mais ici…

- Hé bien…pourtant il n'en a pas l'air…

- Non, c'est vrai. Il a l'air super clean, maintenant. Et puis il est marié, je crois. Je pense que ses parents l'ont fait rentrer dans le droit chemin finalement, ou la police…une fois, il a failli y rester, quand même…

- Quoi ? dis-je, en ratant de peu un cycliste.

- Euh…vous avez vu le cycliste ? Faudrait peut-être ralentir, non ? Faut pas avoir peur de lui, vous savez…enfin, je veux dire, du fils Malfoy. Il doit être super straight, maintenant. Et puis vous vivez pas avec lui, en même temps, donc vous craignez rien, dit-il en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte. Tournez à droite, là, doucement …

- Mais il s'était passé quoi ?

- Il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, pendant sa dernière année de Collège, je crois. On n'a jamais très bien su. Overdose, suicide ? Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs. C'est après, quand il est revenu ici, qu'il a déconné avec mon frangin et toute sa bande. Puis il est parti pour Londres, soi-disant pour étudier. Tu parles ! Mais maintenant mon frangin est casé, il tient le garage, à la sortie de la ville. Et l'autre l'ignore, quand il le croise…c'est ça, les snobs…quand je pense qu'il a osé en faire un livre ! Il a honte de rien, le mec…

- Hé bien…je crois que vous êtes arrivé…dis-je en freinant.

- Merci ! C'est super sympa de votre part…il est où, votre cabinet, au fait ?

Je farfouille dans la boîte à gants et je lui tends ma carte professionnelle, un peu énervé.

- Vous consultez quand ?

- Tous les après-midis. Pas trop tard…dis-je en pensant à Draco, qui m'attend chaque soir à 17h30.

- Ok ! Bon dimanche…fait-il en refermant la porte avec désinvolture.

Je redémarre, perplexe.

oOooOooOo

Je pile devant le Manoir, un peu confus. Visiblement ils sont partis, les voitures ne sont plus là. Je me souviens qu'ils vont au restaurant le dimanche, en général. Avec deux voitures ? Je hausse les épaules, ça ne me concerne pas.

Je déjeune rapidement, repassant les évènements du week end dans mon esprit, inlassablement.

Je m'étends sur mon canapé, les idées embrouillées. La rage puis le désespoir de Ginny, Draco à l'hôpital, Draco en petite frappe…qui se drogue, qui participe à des orgies.

« Il a honte de rien, le mec » …et si c'était vrai ? Je passe d'une image à l'autre, inlassablement, cherchant à comprendre. Qui est-il, vraiment ? Je suis quoi, pour lui ? Un agréable passe-temps ? Un futur sujet de roman ?

Non.

Faut que j'arrête ma parano. Il n'est pas comme ça.

Je goûte le silence de la maison, le soleil qui inonde mon salon, l'atmosphère pure.

Soudain il me semble entendre un piano, et je tends l'oreille.

Draco est rentré. Il joue du piano dans son salon. Je souris. J'aime l'entendre interpréter ce morceau. Il m'a dit qu'il a repris le piano depuis peu, qu'il avait arrêté pendant des années. Son jeu est de plus en plus sûr, de plus en plus mélodieux.

J'ai envie de le voir, de voir glisser ses doigts sur le clavier.

Je descends dans le jardin, et je passe devant la fenêtre du salon, subrepticement. Apparemment il est seul. Je jette un coup d'œil devant la maison : le 4x4 est là, pas la Mercedes.

J'hésite entre l'écouter depuis le jardin, et sonner. J'ai des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Je sonne.

La porte s'ouvre, et il me sourit :

- Je n'ai pas osé sonner chez toi, Harry, j'avais peur que tu dormes, après avoir dansé toute la nuit. T'es déjà rentré ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Pas tant que ça. T'avais raison…

Je fais un pas et je me colle contre lui, le serrant fort dans mes bras.

- Hé bien…on dirait que je t'ai manqué…tu devrais partir plus souvent, me souffle-t-il doucement.

En guise de réponse je l'embrasse fougueusement, et ses yeux s'assombrissent.

Je suis bien, dans ses bras. Mes craintes s'envolent.

Mais déjà notre baiser s'approfondit, et je le caresse avec impatience, passant mes mains sous son polo. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, pour sentir son désir, vérifier qu'il m'aime toujours.

Son haleine est fraiche, ses mains caressantes. Tant pis pour le piano. Je veux le toucher, partout.

Vérifier qu'il m'appartient, qu'il est bien celui que je connais.

On se dirige vers le canapé, fébriles, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Il me fait basculer sur le cuir, je gémis et je murmure :

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, Draco.

- Moi aussi. Tellement envie, si tu savais…Mais allons chez toi, Astoria ne nous surprendra pas.

- Elle est où ?

- Au zoo, avec Scorpius. Je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien, pour rentrer tôt. J'avais hâte de te revoir…

- Mais je ne devais pas rentrer aujourd'hui…

- Je sentais que tu étais là. Viens…

On se lève, et je le précède jusqu'à ma mezzanine, où mon lit nous attend.

- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as piqué mon caleçon ? me demande-t-il en voyant ma valise à moitié défaite.

- Hum ? c'est bien possible…dis-je tandis qu'il ouvre ma ceinture d'un geste, descend mon pantalon et dévoile son caleçon, que je porte.

- J'en étais sûr…voleur. Tu vas voir…

Nos vêtements volent, ses mains de pianiste retrouvent leur partition préférée sur mon corps, je goûte à sa chair tiède, avec avidité, sans plus me poser de questions.

oOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 19_**

**_POV Draco_**

**_Early winter_**

_Il la regardait dormir, et il avait peur. Une peur sourde, sournoise, latente._

_Ses derniers résultats n'étaient pas bons. Il ne pouvait les oublier._

_Il se leva et alla à la cuisine, pieds nus, pour se faire un café. Il faisait encore nuit, il était à peine cinq heures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. _

_Il faisait froid. Un hiver précoce. _

_Tout était calme. _

_Comment en serait-il autrement ?_

_Le petit matin est toujours calme._

_Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait d'être kiné. De connaître si bien la maladie. S'il ne l'avait pas si bien connue, il aurait pu avoir de l'espoir. Penser qu'ils avaient encore des années à s'aimer. Aucune menace à l'horizon. _

_Fonder une famille, vieillir ensemble._

_Mais l'espoir était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre._

_Il avait toujours affronté la vérité en face, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?_

_Il ajouta un sucre dans son café._

_Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était. D'avoir une vraie vie de couple, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses disputes et ses réconciliations. Non, avec elle, il s'efforçait d'être toujours patient, gentil, même quand elle avait tort._

_Le bonheur était si fragile, volatile, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une heure en discussions stériles, en bêtises, en reproches._

_Elle le trouvait incroyablement doux, tendre. Un homme parfait._

_Il soupira._

_Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il prenait sur lui, qu'il n'était pas comme ça, avant. Il lui montrait le meilleur de lui-même, une simple image, parfois._

_Enfin si, elle s'en doutait quand même. Elle lui disait : « Mais je ne suis pas en sucre ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire ça ? Aller ici ? Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? A cause de moi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?». _

_Ca devenait une gageure, de la traiter comme les autres, tout en sachant qu'elle était différente. De faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre tousser, siffler. De ne pas la materner. _

_Ca devenait une gageure, de ne pas parler de sa maladie, de vivre une vraie vie de couple._

_Il regarda leurs photos, posées sur le buffet._

_Un beau couple. De beaux clichés. Leurs premières vacances au ski, leur voyage à Paris. _

_Et pourtant il ne regrettait pas. _

_Anna était magique. Son sourire était magique. La petite flamme dans ses yeux était magique. Elle avait un courage incroyable. Cette détermination à vivre comme les autres, cette volonté de ne rien montrer, d'être comme les autres. Et elle était si belle…_

_Oui, il était heureux avec elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son état de santé. Elle était merveilleuse, pleine de vie, d'optimisme. Drôle. Elle vivait chaque instant pleinement, comme si c'était le dernier. Elle s'émerveillait de petites choses qu'il ne remarquait même pas. C'était un soleil qui était entré dans sa vie. _

_Non, il ne regrettait pas._

_Le seul moment difficile avait été de rencontrer ses parents. Leur accueil froid, un peu guindé. Il avait eu l'impression de passer un examen, sans en avoir jamais eu le résultat. Comme s'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, trop banal, trop dangereux. Il avait dû subir le petit discours du père d'Anna sur l'état de sa fille sans broncher, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire : « J'en connais bien plus que vous sur l'état de votre fille. Épargnez-moi vos sermons. » . Mais par amour pour elle, il s'était tu._

_Elle toussa dans son sommeil. _

_Il se leva et retourna dans la chambre, pour la regarder dormir. _

_Il ne regrettait pas le passé, il regrettait l'avenir, qu'ils n'auraient pas. _

_Il regrettait de le lire dans sa peau diaphane, ses cernes, la rougeur sur ses joues, sa toux, sa fatigue._

_Elle s'éveilla doucement : « Tu as eu mes résultats ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Pourquoi tu mens ? »_

_Un curieux pressentiment l'étreignit._

…

Parfois on sent les évènements arriver, comme les animaux sentent l'orage.

Dans nos tripes, sans analyser.

Un souffle de vent, un frisson, un éclat dans un regard, une crispation, un non-dit. Le silence dans un couple cache toujours des pépins.

Le malheur, je l'ai senti venir quand Astoria est rentrée tôt, trois soirs de suite, la mine sombre. Quand elle a commencé à se lever plus tard, le matin, et à serrer notre fils très fort sur son cœur. Quand je l'ai vue trois jours de suite avec la même tenue, quand je l'ai surprise les yeux rouges après un coup de fil.

C'était comme un froid polaire avant l'été. Ses mains gelées. Ses mâchoires crispées. Et ce regard sur moi.

Je ne peux pas dire que notre couple a toujours été exemplaire, qu'on s'est toujours tout raconté, mais là son mutisme m'a effrayé. Je n'ai pas insisté. Peut être que ça m'arrangeait. Peut être que ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

Je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'Harry dans ma vie à ce moment-là.

Trois mois que nous étions amants, avec plus de hauts que de bas, heureusement. Des morceaux de bonheur volés à la vie, malgré la peur d'être découverts. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il n'avait pas plus peur que moi.

_« Ta femme m'a regardé bizarrement, hier…tu crois qu'elle se doute ? »_

_« Tu rentreras à quelle heure, ce soir ? »_

_« J'ai mal au ventre. »_

Moi je me sentais partiellement protégé par la cécité –volontaire ? - d'Astoria, qui était souvent absente - mais de plus en plus nerveuse, ces derniers temps. Vivait-elle la même chose que moi ? Un amour secret, interdit ? Quand je voyais nos cernes et notre fébrilité, je me demandais si nous ne partagions pas les mêmes affres de l'adultère.

Et c'était tout.

Depuis quand ça ne me faisait plus rien de penser qu'elle me trompe ?

Depuis trois mois.

Trois mois qui avaient changé ma vie.

Ma vie coulait doucement, même si elle n'était qu'une longue attente.

_« Tu as pensé à moi aujourd'hui, au boulot ? Tu as croisé de jolis garçons ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? »_

Le matin, dès que j'ouvrais l'œil, j'attendais de le retrouver pour courir, et mon cœur battait plus fort. Un simple regard et on se comprenait. J'observais son cou, quand il se penchait pour lacer ses chaussures, et j'avais envie de le sentir. Cette subtile odeur, son eau de toilette, sa peau mate. Cette odeur qui s'exhalait quand nous faisions l'amour.

_« Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de fumer ? »_

_« Aime-moi, où que tu sois »_

Je regardais ses mains qui connaissaient chaque parcelle de mon corps et le désir s'emballait, souvent. On courait côte à côte, d'une même foulée, et j'avais l'impression d'une éternité. Que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, au rythme de nos foulées régulières.

On suivait notre chemin, toujours le même, toujours les mêmes gestes, le chien dans les jambes.

On se frôlait parfois, en remontant chez nous, et je me retenais de l'embrasser, avec difficulté.

_« Je suis trop crevé, là, Draco… »_

_« Tu couches encore avec elle ? Tu penses à moi quand tu couches avec elle ?»_

_« Ne m'embrasse pas, je suis enrhumé »_

Commençait alors le moment le plus difficile de la journée. Ce long no man's land pendant lequel il partait travailler, et pendant lequel je restais de longues minutes devant l'écran blanc, essayant de me concentrer sur mon roman, devenu accessoire. Voire superflu.

Je vivais, je n'avais plus envie d'écrire.

Mais, par fierté sans doute, je ne voulais pas passer ma vie à l'attendre. Pas question.

_« Tu avais déjà fait ça, avant ? »_

_« Elle rentre à quelle heure ? »_

Et puis mon roman me servait à décrire ma vie, ces instants de passion, de plaisir, de douleur.

Toutes ces incertitudes aussi.

Ces questions sur l'avenir qui me bouffaient.

_« Si Cédric revenait, tu l'aimerais à nouveau ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait le plus peur ? »_

Souvent, au milieu d'un paragraphe, des bribes de discussions me revenaient.

_« Si tu me quittes, je meurs… »_

_« Shshshsh »_

Quand le soir arrivait et qu'il revenait, je revivais. J'attendais le bruit de son moteur avec impatience, regardant l'heure tout le temps, comptant les minutes qui nous restaient à être ensemble, jusqu'au retour d'Astoria, et chaque minute perdue me tuait.

_« Tu vas où ? »_

_« T'étais où ? »_

_« Tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. »_

J'étais en manque continuel de lui, je ne savais pas toujours ce qu'il pensait.

_« C'est quoi, ton beau souvenir ? » _

_«La première fois que je t'ai vu jouir en murmurant mon prénom »_

Il me cachait ses sentiments mais il me prouvait son amour partout, dans ma salle de sport, dans la salle à manger, dans la cuisine.

_«J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait du bleu, dans tes yeux »_

_« T'as racheté des préservatifs ? »_

Quand il entrait chez moi, claquait la porte derrière lui et m'attrapait par les hanches, sans ménagement. Quand il me coinçait contre la porte et glissait sa jambe entre les miennes brutalement, tâtant mon entrejambe avec fébrilité. Quand nos vêtements glissaient à terre si rapidement qu'on n'arrivait plus à les retrouver, après. Quand je le poursuivais de pièce en pièce, et qu'on s'écroulait n'importe où, fébriles, fous de désirs.

_« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant…viens, trouvons un coin. »_

Quand on se pénétrait trop rapidement, douloureusement, quand il avait peur de me faire mal, quand je le mordais un peu vivement, parce que j'aimais trop le goût de sa peau. Quand ses prunelles s'assombrissaient, quand on était couverts de sueur, enchainés l'un à l'autre. Quand il y allait trop fort. Quand je jouissais trop vite. Quand il éjaculait en moi, en tremblant.

_« Touche-toi. Là. Oui, fais-le. »_

_« Encore. Plus profond. »_

Quand on n'existait plus, à force d'amour.

Quand ça a fait mal, au final.

…

_« Fais-moi mal… »_

_« Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? A cause de moi ? »_

Et quand parfois il s'approchait doucement de moi, me frôlait de ses doigts, en me demandant de fermer les yeux. Quand il m'attachait un foulard sur les yeux et me déshabillait lentement, au son de la musique. Quand il me laissait nu, au milieu du salon, apeuré et excité. Quand j'avais peur. Quand j'avais envie.

Quand je sentais une caresse au creux de mes reins, sur mon épaule, sur mes fesses. Un souffle sur mon sexe déjà dressé, une langue tiède qui découvrait mon gland lentement.

_« Détends toi…écarte les jambes » _

_« Tu te caresses en pensant à moi ? »_

_« Montre-moi. »_

Quand je le suppliais de me prendre. Quand il ne répondait pas.

Quand une bouche se refermait sur moi, des doigts s'accrochaient à mes fesses, des cheveux balayaient mon ventre, des mots impudiques me faisaient gémir.

Quand il devinait ce que je voulais. Quand il ne me le donnait pas.

_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » _

Quand il se glissait derrière moi et m'effleurait partout, encore et encore, de ses mains chaudes, de sa bouche amoureuse, quand il se frottait à moi, que nos chairs humides frissonnaient.

Quand je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire.

_« Viens…viens en moi, s'il te plaît »_

_« Tu me sens, là ? »_

Quand enfin il m'allongeait tendrement, m'embrassait délicatement, redécouvrait mon corps de sa langue, pliait mes genoux et attendait. Quand je sentais son sexe contre mes fesses, quand enfin il me pénétrait doucement et qu'un incendie me ravageait. Quand sa chair me remplissait, me soulageait, me déchirait parfois. Quand c'était doux, tendre. Quand c'était violent. Quand il était partout en moi. Quand il était tout pour moi.

Quand il me faisait l'amour. Quand je lui faisais l'amour.

Quand il me baisait.

_« Bouge »_

_« Regarde-moi »_

_« Ferme les yeux »_

Quand je le griffais.

_« C'est quoi, cette petite marque, sur ta peau ? »_

Quand je mourais de plaisir et de souffrance mêlés, que je ne trouvais que mes questions, mes peurs dans ses yeux, et que mes mots d'amour s'étranglaient dans ma gorge.

Quand tout était possible.

_« Je voudrais mourir dans tes bras »_

_« Ca, c'est de la littérature, Draco… »_

Encore possible.

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu mens ? »_

_« Où sont mes clés ? »_

_« Où tu vas ? »_

Quand c'était fini, qu'on se sentait tristes, vides, et qu'il rentrait chez lui.

_« T'en es où, dans ton roman ? »_

_« Nulle part »_

oOooOooOo

Alors je prenais une douche, je rangeais la maison, et je me laissais tomber devant mon ordi, regrettant le moment passé, espérant l'avenir.

Espérant la pluie.

Parce que quand il pleuvait le matin, on s'asseyait sur les marches, à l'abri, et on parlait. On n'arrivait pas à se quitter. C'était sans doute le moment où on parlait le plus.

C'est là qu'il m'a raconté son enfance difficile, sa maladie. Le bruit cristallin de la pluie sur la verrière a fixé chaque détail de son récit, que j'ai réutilisé dans mon roman. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais ses mots étaient si forts que je ne voulais pas les trahir, ni en inventer d'autres.

Sa vie était LA vie, sa vérité LA vérité.

Je le laissais parler, sans l'interrompre, car chaque mot était précieux, rare. Je l'écoutais, je le regardais et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur fondait, tellement j'étais ému. Avec des phrases toutes simples.

Sa vie. Sa vérité.

Il y avait souvent de longs silences entre nous, tous ces non dits, ces secrets. Le silence pour ne pas se fâcher, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas rompre. Le silence comme un voile pudique autour de nous.

Et puis il y a eu ce matin là.

Quand il m'a raconté la mort de son père, à l'hôpital, d'une maladie respiratoire. Son incapacité à l'aider, à même soulager la souffrance. L'absolue impuissance qu'on ressent face à la souffrance d'un être cher. L'injustice de la vie, la fragilité de notre condition. Pourtant il cachait sa peine sous un récit un peu monocorde, presque neutre, mais je devinais son émoi. La plaie encore ouverte.

Et la peur de mourir comme son père, son cauchemar absolu.

J'ai senti sa faiblesse, sa fragilité. J'ai eu l'impression de toucher l'essence même de son être, sa vérité. La faille dans sa vie, qui a décidé de tout son parcours, ses choix, son métier.

_« Le jour où mon père est mort, j'ai décidé de me battre pour mes patients. De leur consacrer ma vie »._

Là, vraiment, j'ai eu honte. J'ai rougi et je me suis promis de détruire mes fichiers en remontant chez moi.

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui voler ça. Sa douleur.

Là j'ai enfin compris la gravité de mon geste et j'ai culpabilisé.

En rentrant dans mon bureau je suis resté longtemps immobile, devant le bureau en merisier, sans oser m'asseoir. Il faisait un peu frais, ce matin-là. C'était en juin. Pourtant j'avais des suées.

Détruire 500 pages en un simple clic. Pas facile.

Je me suis assis et j'ai décidé de tout relire une dernière fois. Mon ciel dans ton enfer.

J'ai tout imprimé, des dizaines de feuilles que le vent du matin a caressées doucement, quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. J'ai eu peur qu'elles s'envolent. Je les ai touchées du bout de mes doigts, lentement. Le papier était doux, mais les mots dessinaient comme une frise floue sur les feuilles.

Je n'ai pas pu les lire.

Trois mois de travail contre trois mois d'amour fou.

Puis j'ai cliqué sur le fichier et j'ai supprimé mon texte. J'ai détruit mon roman, la gorge nouée.

Le seul moyen d'être sûr de garder Harry.

Presque immédiatement j'ai eu comme une nausée et je me suis senti mal, très mal. Je suis allé respirer à la fenêtre, reprendre mes esprits. J'étais tellement secoué que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, sans bien savoir si la cause de mon émotion était la perte de mon texte, ou mon amour pour Harry.

C'était un étau qui me serrait le cœur, un poids incroyable sur ma poitrine.

Trois mois de nuits blanches. Trois mois de rendez vous volés.

Je crois que je suis resté longtemps les yeux dans le vide, abattu. Certaines de mes phrases tournaient dans ma tête, jusqu'à l'obsession. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas vite retourner sur l'ordi, les réécrire avant l'oubli. Certaines m'avaient donné tellement de mal…elles avaient parfois tant résisté que c'était un crève cœur de les savoir avortées, mort-nées.

Quand je me suis retourné j'ai éteint mon ordi, écoeuré, et j'ai posé un gros encrier noir sur le paquet de feuilles, pour qu'elles ne bougent pas, en me promettant de les détruire dans la cheminée ou un grand feu de joie, bientôt.

Qu'allais-je faire, maintenant ?

Un autre roman ?

J'ai secoué la tête. C'était trop tôt. Trop douloureux.

J'ai sifflé mon chien et je suis parti pour une longue promenade dans le bois, mon bois.

Peu à peu le malaise s'est apaisé et la joie, le calme sont apparus.

J'avais pris la bonne décision. Je n'avais plus rien à lui cacher, à lui, désormais.

J'étais apaisé, enfin.

Le danger s'éloignait.

oOooOooOo

Le soir nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ma salle de sport, comme d'habitude. J'étais particulièrement heureux de le voir, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Je mourais d'envie de tout lui raconter, de lui dire que j'avais sacrifié mon roman pour lui, par amour. Je n'arrêtais de le regarder en souriant, tandis que nous nous entraînions côte à côte.

Ma plus belle victoire sur moi-même.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Draco ?

- Pour rien. Je suis content de te revoir, c'est tout.

- Mais on se voit tous les jours, non ?

- Arrête d'être inquiet. Tu ne trouves pas que la vie est belle ?

Il me fixait d'un air sceptique, préoccupé, tout en pédalant régulièrement.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, Draco…

- Mais non, rien. Je te jure que je ne te cache rien, ai-je en m'approchant de lui et en reprenant ses lèvres.

- Hum…t'es bizarre quand même.

Peut-être qu'à ce moment là j'ai eu un doute. Peut être qu'un courant d'air frais m'a frôlé, que le pressentiment est revenu.

Ou peut-être que j'étais trop heureux, avec lui.

La séance de sport n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Très vite nous nous sommes déshabillés pour nous donner du plaisir, encore.

Après je me suis senti bien, net. Pas coupable. Le cœur léger.

Je crois que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, à un moment.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas répondu.

Puis nous sommes sortis sur la terrasse.

Il faisait très doux, presque chaud. Il était 18h je crois.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ta femme nous surprenne ?

- Elle ne rentre jamais à cette heure-ci, ai-je répondu en sachant très bien que c'était faux depuis quelques jours. Et puis deux voisins ont le droit de profiter du soleil, non ?

Il a haussé les épaules, sceptique.

Nous nous sommes étendus sur les transats, goûtant les rayons faiblissant déjà. Je me sentais incroyablement heureux, je n'arrêtais pas de sourire. Le chant des oiseaux me paraissait merveilleux, l'odeur du printemps me chatouillait agréablement les narines.

- Je te trouve bizarre, Draco, quand même…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais bien ? ai-je dit en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Il a souri :

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va merci. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es si détendu…a-t-il dit d'un air rêveur.

- Parce que j'ai pris une bonne décision.

- Laquelle ?

J'ai hésité. Etait-ce le moment de tout avouer, de faire mon mea culpa ?

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu ce pli, sur son front.

Des ennuis en perspective.

- Rien d'important.

Le chien s'est mis à courser un animal, ou un papillon, et un avion nous a survolés.

Nous ne devions être que des fourmis. Rien du tout.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses, Draco ?

- Parce que tu deviens parano. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te cache ? Tu crois que j'arriverais à gérer un autre amour secret, une triple vie? J'en suis bien incapable. Tu me fatigues déjà bien assez comme ça. Et puis je suis trop paresseux pour assumer tout ça, tu me connais.

- Tu sais, quand je suis revenu du mariage, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme, qui m'a parlé de toi.

- De moi ? Un admirateur ? Il était mignon ? Il faudra me le présenter, alors…

- Très drôle…

- Harry, je plaisante. Et il t'a dit quoi sur moi ?

Le pli ne disparaissait pas de son front. J'étais inquiet, du coup.

- Que tu connaissais son frère. Que tu avais fait les 400 coups avec lui, dans ta jeunesse. Que vous vous étiez drogués ensemble, et que vous aviez participé à des…partouzes.

- Sans blague ? Rien que ça ? Et c'est qui son frère ?

- Je ne sais pas le prénom du frère. Le nom c'est Jones. Il est garagiste maintenant.

Mon cœur s'est serré. Décidément le passé me poursuivrait toujours.

Toujours ce fichu bouquin, dans lequel je m'étais trop épanché, sans doute.

J'ai soupiré :

- Je vois qui c'est. David. Oui, on était amis, à l'époque. Enfin, pas vraiment amis. Copains, plutôt. C'était après ma sortie du Collège. Je suis revenu ici, et j'étais un peu paumé. On s'était rencontrés au cinéma. Enfin, je le connaissais déjà, j'étais à l'école primaire avec lui. Il trainait avec une bande, dans les environs. Il m'a proposé du shit, j'ai accepté. Puis on s'est revus…et on a un peu déconné ensemble.

- Un peu déconné ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Rien de bien grave…comme tous les jeunes paumés, quoi. Mes parents méprisaient cette bande, et moi j'étais bien content d'emmerder mes parents, au début. On rôdait le soir, en ville. On fumait. On draguait des filles.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? T'as jamais été jeune ?

- Si. Mais j'ai jamais déconné, moi. J'étudiais. J'avais d'autres soucis.

- Et bien moi j'étais pas un saint. J'étais désœuvré, j'avais un peu de fric, j'ai déconné. Voilà. Rien de grave.

- Que tu dis. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ?

- Mais tout quoi, bordel ? On s'est fait choper deux ou trois fois par la police avec du shit, c'est tout.

- Et les partouzes ?

- Ah, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Je vois. Ca c'était bien plus tard. Pas avec David. On ne fait pas de partouzes dans la Région, à ma connaissance. Je pense que son frangin a lu mon bouquin, et a cru que j'avais fait ça avec son frère. Qui est hétéro, à ma connaissance. Les partouzes, c'était quand je suis parti à Londres, quand j'ai repris mes études, à la fac. J'ai assisté à des trucs, oui. C'est ce que je raconte dans mon livre. Mais je n'y ai pas participé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bonne question. Parce que j'avais peur, je crois. Je regardais, je me laissais un peu tripoter, mais c'est tout. Je prenais de la drogue, de l'alcool, mais je n'ai jamais couché. Du moins pas que je me rappelle.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, d'être aussi sage.

- Tu me connais bien…un de mes amis avait attrapé le SIDA, j'avais peur. Je préférais regarder, et me caresser après, seul. Les écrivains sont des voyeurs, tu sais.

- T'écrivais déjà, à l'époque ?

- Des poèmes. Pour Cédric.

Il a hoché la tête. Il s'est tu, pensif.

- Cédric, c'était quand déjà ?

- Au Collège, bien avant tout ça. Il est parti pendant notre dernière année. J'en étais malade. Puis ça m'a révolté. Et j'ai fait des bêtises en revenant ici.

- Toi, révolté ?

- Oui, moi, Harry. Mais ça ne m'a pas amusé longtemps, en fait. Quand mon père est venu me chercher à la Police, quand j'ai vu sa honte, ça m'a refroidi. Il était très apprécié dans la ville, et notre famille avait une réputation à défendre. Mon grand-père était maire de cette ville, tu sais. Je crois que c'est ça qui a amusé David et ses copains : voir un fils de famille se comporter comme un voyou. On a eu une longue explication, avec mes parents, et j'ai décidé d'aller à Londres pour étudier.

- Tu leur as dit pour Cédric ?

- Non.

- Ils ne s'en sont pas doutés ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, à la sortie de mon roman. Mais on n'en a pas parlé. On ne parle pas de ça dans ma famille.

- Tu l'as oublié facilement ?

- Cédric ? Non. A vrai dire j'avais même fait une idiotie, à la fin des cours. Un mélange d'alcool et de médicaments, pour voir. Pour oublier. J'ai cru crever de douleur, parce qu'il est parti si brutalement. Et puis il y avait des rumeurs, au Collège, et j'avais honte. J'étais un petit bourgeois coincé.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait des conneries, après ?

- Sans doute. Pour me venger de la société, de la morale. C'est con, hein ?

- C'est banal, plutôt. J'aimerais savoir…tu penses à lui, quand tu es avec moi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…tu vas dire que c'est idiot, mais j'ai souvent l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Alors j'ai cru…que tu l'aimais toujours.

- Non. Pas du tout. Il y a peut être une légère ressemblance entre vous…très légère. Mais non.

Mon cœur s'est accéléré. Il avait deviné que je n'étais pas très sincère.

Mais c'était fini, tout ça. Plus de mensonge.

Son amour valait plus que mon roman.

Je me suis penché sur lui, et je lui ai soufflé :

- Je ne te cache rien, Harry. Je te le jure.

Il a souri.

Le pli sur son front avait disparu.

Un nuage est passé.

J'ai demandé :

- Et …ce mec qui t'a parlé de moi, tu l'as revu ?

- Oui, c'est un de mes patients, depuis peu.

- Comment tu l'as connu, déjà ?

- Dans le train, en allant au mariage. Pourquoi ?

- Il est mignon ?

- T'es jaloux, maintenant ? a-t-il dit en riant.

- Disons…que je me méfie. Pour que tu me parles de lui, c'est qu'il a dû te marquer.

- Oui. Il est plutôt mignon.

- Je le déteste. Quel âge ?

- 17.

- Hum…et il a quoi, comme maladie ?

- Ca, c'est un secret professionnel, Draco. Désolé. Je ne parle jamais de mes patients, a-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Une voix qui m'a serré le cœur. J'ai demandé :

- Tu le vois souvent ?

- Oui. Arrête avec tes questions et ta parano.

- Mucoviscidose ?

- Mais t'es incroyable, toi ! Tu n'abandonnes jamais ? Oui. Mais je n'ai rien de plus à en dire. Et ne me demande pas si j'ai déjà été attiré par un patient, s'il te plaît, ou je rentre chez moi.

Je me suis tu.

Grossière erreur.

J'ai fait comme si la situation ne ressemblait pas exactement à mon roman.

Comme si je n'avais pas senti ce qui allait arriver.

Voyant ma perplexité, il m'a souri chaleureusement, a brièvement serré ma main dans la sienne, et ça m'a rassuré.

Je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas.

Nous sommes restés longtemps sur nos chaises longues, à goûter les rayons du soleil déclinant.

Nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été, je crois.

Ce moment a existé. Vraiment.

Et je n'avais même pas envie de l'écrire. Juste de le vivre.

Quand le soleil s'est couché, j'ai frissonné.

Il était 19h.

J'ai entendu les pneus d'une voiture crisser dans l'allée et Harry s'est levé d'un bond.

- Inutile de te cacher…elle te verra partir en douce, ça lui paraîtra encore plus louche. Sourie, lui ai-je murmuré.

Il était un peu tôt pour qu'elle rentre, et quand j'ai vu ses sourcils froncés j'ai compris qu'elle était en colère.

J'ai pris peur, mais c'était trop tard.

Comme dans un rêve, je l'ai vue venir rapidement vers nous, mon fils dans les bras.

Je savais intuitivement qu'il allait se produire quelque chose.

Peut-être même que ça a été un soulagement, sur le coup.

Elle nous a dévisagés avec un petit sourire mauvais, debout à côté des transats, et j'ai eu peur pour Harry.

J'ai eu peur pour Harry.

Elle l'a dévisagé :

- Tiens, vous êtes là ? Vous avez raison, il faut profiter du beau temps, tant qu'on peut. Draco, ton éditeur a cherché à te joindre toute l'après-midi…mais tu n'as pas entendu, visiblement. Tu devais être occupé…alors il m'a appelée. C'était au sujet de ton livre…le passage que tu lui as envoyé la semaine dernière…

Là mon cœur s'est arrêté. Ma vie aussi.

- Il adore ton début d'histoire de kiné amoureux…il va te faire parvenir un gros chèque, comme avance. Alors, Harry, a-t-elle dit en se tournant vers lui, quel effet ça fait d'être un personnage de roman ? Vous en avez de la chance, Draco a toujours refusé d'écrire un personnage qui me ressemblerait. Peut-être parce qu'il me connait trop ?

Harry a pâli. Il m'a fixé, interloqué, et j'ai su que je l'avais perdu, cette fois.

Je crois qu'on est restés quelques minutes à bavarder, après, comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'on a dit. Je revois les yeux brillants d'Astoria, sa mauvaise joie, et les yeux éteints d'Harry. Je crois que je fixais mon fils qui commençait à marcher, entre les fleurs, et je me demandais comment je faisais pour tenir encore debout.

Tout était mort et pourtant rien n'avait changé, dans le jardin. Les chaises blanches et bleues bien à leur place, la table, le parasol, les fleurs, les arbres, les oiseaux. Jim. Scorpius.

Juste le soleil, disparu.

Harry a tourné les talons sans un mot et je suis resté, tétanisé.

- Hé bien, Draco ? Tu viens, ou tu comptes prendre racine ? m'a dit Astoria, tandis que la porte d'Harry claquait bruyamment.

- Je…j'arrive. Juste un truc à dire à Harry, c'est important.

Elle a haussé les épaules, du mépris dans le regard, et elle est repartie avec mon fils.

Peut-être que j'avais encore une chance.

Peut–être.

J'ai couru jusqu'à son studio, et j'ai tambouriné à la porte, fou d'angoisse.

Il ne répondait pas. Je l'imaginais, blême, derrière la porte, me maudissant.

J'ai redoublé de coups, faisant aboyer le chien comme un fou.

J'en étais malade.

Finalement, il a entrouvert sa porte, et a sifflé :

- Dis à ton sale clebs de se taire, et fous le camp. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Harry, je t'en prie…laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Je les connais, tes belles phrases, Draco. Toutes. Par cœur. Quand je pense que tu as osé m'affirmer que tu ne me cachais rien…t'es une pourriture, Draco. C'est fini, entre nous. T'entends ? Fini !

- Mais..je l'ai détruit…mon roman, ai-je balbutié alors qu'il poussait sur la porte pour la refermer, et que je la tirais désespérément pour la tenir ouverte.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir…fous le camp !

- Harry…je ne veux pas te perdre…j'ai tout effacé…

Soudain il a ouvert la porte en grand et il m'a regardé, des flammes dans les yeux :

- Moi aussi je vais tout effacer, tu sais. T'étais pas obligé de coucher avec moi pour écrire ton roman…t'avais qu'à me demander, et je t'aurais parlé de mon métier, a-t-il dit d'une voix doucereuse. T'es qu'un sale manipulateur, Draco. Une ordure. Tu m'as bien baisé, en tout cas…

- Non…

- Si. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir, hein ? Pas pour ton fils, pas pour moi, non, pour ta saloperie de ROMAN ! a-t-il hurlé en claquant la porte.

- Harry !

- Va au diable… ai-je entendu à travers la porte fermée.

- Harry…

Je me suis laissé tomber devant sa porte, et j'ai pleuré.

oOooOooOo

Je suis finalement rentré chez moi, abattu.

Astoria m'attendait sur le canapé, un verre à la main, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je me suis avancé vers elle, les poings crispés :

- T'es contente ? T'as bien foutu ta merde ?

- Tu croyais quoi, Draco ? Que t'allais t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Tu comptais te foutre de lui encore longtemps ? Et de moi par la même occasion ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Astoria…qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- T'es pathétique, Draco. Tu te sers des gens et tu crois que personne ne s'en aperçoit ? Tu nous prends tous des imbéciles ?

- Tais-toi. Tais–toi ou ça va mal se passer...

- Non, je ne me tairai pas. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu le baisais, impunément, sous notre toit ? T'as honte de rien, hein ? Et comment t'aurais fait, à la sortie du livre ? Tu comptais lui annoncer ça quand ?

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi…Me dis pas que tu n'en fais pas autant, de ton côté…tu crois que je suis aveugle ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup te gêner, mon chéri…Rassure-toi, c'est terminé. Je quitte mon boulot, tout est fini.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait ce cinéma ? Pour me faire chier parce qu'il t'a laissé tomber ?

- Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu poussais l'ignominie…quand j'ai eu ton éditeur au téléphone et qu'il m'a parlé d'un kiné, je me suis doutée qu'il ne savait rien. Je voulais juste en avoir le cœur net… T'es un beau salaud, Draco.

- Mais je l'ai détruit, ce livre ! Pourquoi tu as été parler de ça, merde ! Ca ne te regardait pas…

- Et que tu couches avec lui sous notre toit, ça ne me regardait pas non plus ? Draco, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu comptais vivre dans le mensonge encore longtemps ?

- Et toi ?

- Moi je n'écris pas un bouquin sur la vie de mon amant…et à son insu, encore. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tu as poussé le bouchon trop loin…C'est bien fait pour toi. Bien fait pour toi.., a-t-elle ajouté d'une voix tremblante.

Je me suis écroulé sur le canapé, anéanti. Elle pleurait doucement.

...

On est restés longtemps immobiles, côte à côte.

...

Scorpius faisait ses premiers pas dans le salon, dans le silence.

...

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, arrivant à peine à réaliser que, finalement, c'était arrivé.

En quelques secondes, tout avait basculé.

...

Elle a fini par me sourire faiblement, en reniflant :

- Regarde notre fils, il marche…C'est peut être le bon moment pour qu'on se retrouve, non … ?

Je l'ai regardée, longuement, cette femme qui m'avait trahi, cette femme que je détestais, et j'ai murmuré :

- Non…jamais, Astoria. Jamais.

Je me suis levé, sonné, et je suis remonté dans mon bureau, où se trouvait encore la pile des feuilles de mon roman.

Je les ai prises une à une, et je les ai déchirées, calmement, essayant d'oublier que j'avais tout perdu, mon amour et mon œuvre.

Mon ciel dans ton enfer.

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

_**A demain ? Si les petits cochons ne la mangent pas entre-temps… **_

_**Un grand merci à Naty et Evie pour avoir retrouvé les fichiers, et à tous ceux qui me lisent.**_


	2. So far away

_**Un peu plus de ciel et d'enfer**_

_**SECONDE PARTIE**_

_**Merci pour vos réactions enthousiastes, je n'en attendais pas tant ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté FFnet a bugué, pas moyen de déposer ni répondre aux reviews pendant une journée…désolée pour tous ceux qui voulaient me laisser un message.**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**POV Harry**_

Je viens de déballer le dernier carton et je m'écroule sur mon canapé, face au mur blanc.

Avant je voyais la nature, le jardin.

Avant j'avais une mezzanine où je cachais mes rêves et mes amours, un lieu secret, protégé.

Avant j'avais un magnifique studio pour une somme ridicule.

Avant tout n'était qu'un beau rêve, une illusion cruelle.

Un beau décor pour un personnage involontaire.

Avant, ma vie était un roman.

…

Au final, il m'a couté cher, ce studio. Trop cher.

Ici c'est beaucoup plus banal, plus couteux, mais je ne paie pas en nature.

…

Une fois de plus j'essaie de chasser Draco de mon esprit, et je me lève pour ne pas penser.

Je tousse, les poumons agacés par la poussière du déménagement. Un appartement neuf, dans une résidence récente. Rien qui m'évoque le Manoir, à part quelques rosiers, sur les pelouses communes.

Je vais passer l'aspirateur, et après je sortirai, pour m'aérer.

J'irai découvrir mon nouveau quartier, dans cette petite ville calme. Je crois qu'il y a un boulanger, pas loin. J'ai aperçu une école, aussi. Heureusement il y a des arbres, des pelouses, et un square. J'irai courir là, le matin.

…

Un flot de bile m'emplit la bouche, il faut que je sorte. Je vais acheter un vélo, plutôt. Prendre d'autres habitudes, rapidement. J'ai une nausée quand je vois mes chaussures de sport. J'ai jeté mes tee-shirts et mes shorts de sport.

Il faudra du temps.

Mais tout passe. Forcément.

Le temps est doux, le soleil déjà chaud. Je vais faire un tour, au hasard. Respirer.

Une petite fille en rollers me sourit, un homme promène un chien. Je détourne le regard.

Ron vient de repartir, après avoir passé deux jours à m'aider pour repartir à zéro. C'est lui qui a vidé le studio, car je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds, après mon départ, ce soir-là, fou de rage.

La colère m'a porté longtemps. La colère m'a aidé à prendre la bonne décision.

La rage au ventre m'a donné l'énergie de chercher un autre appartement, de louer une camionnette et d'abandonner six mois derrière moi, en un éclair.

La haine m'a envahi, m'a bouffé le cœur, les tripes, m'a donné des envies de meurtre.

Envie de brûler sa maison, dans un grand feu de joie. De crever ses pneus, de le gifler.

Moi qui n'ai jamais été violent, je l'aurais volontiers étripé, étranglé de mes mains.

J'ai rêvé d'accidents de voiture, de coups de revolver, de coups de hache.

Je l'ai détesté à m'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, à m'en mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang, à en déchirer les pages de son premier roman, à hurler dans mon oreiller.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant la sensation de m'être fait avoir, en beauté.

Je me suis senti ridicule, floué, bafoué, renié, sali, humilié. J'ai eu honte de ma bêtise, de ma naïveté, de mes erreurs. J'ai eu envie de disparaître sous terre. De mourir.

C'est quand la colère s'est tue que le désespoir m'est tombé dessus, sans crier gare, et que j'ai compris que j'allais morfler. Encore une fois.

C'est là que Ron est revenu. Il m'a écouté, pendant des heures, sans me juger. Il s'est retenu de dire « je l'avais prévu » ou « c'était couru d'avance ». Il a juste murmuré « quel salaud », de temps en temps, renforçant ma peine. Ma culpabilité envers sa sœur.

Il m'a soutenu par sa présence, m'a fait à manger, des kilos de spaghetti, des litres de chocolat chaud « pour le magnésium », m'a forcé à me laver le matin, m'a forcé à me coucher le soir, a subi mes colères et mes souvenirs sans broncher.

M'a reparlé de notre enfance, de notre passé commun, cette existence qu'on a partagée, avant.

M'a épargné « un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ». N'a pas essayé de me convaincre de retourner à Londres, d'épouser sa sœur. A fait semblant de ne pas regretter l'absence de sa jeune épouse. M'a soigné comme si c'était tout naturel.

Il a ramassé et recollé les morceaux, sans aucun vrai remerciement de ma part, en échange. Un vrai ami. Un frère.

Et s'en est reparti, me laissant seul et abandonné, une deuxième fois.

Seul avec mes idées noires.

…

Le pire, c'est quand j'ai retrouvé l'espoir, par moments brefs.

Quand je me suis dit « C'est pas si grave. Je peux lui pardonner. Je l'aime encore. »

Quand j'ai décroché le téléphone, pour l'appeler, pour qu'on en parle, calmement.

C'est pas si grave.

Mais à chaque fois j'ai revu ses yeux métalliques si purs, j'ai réentendu sa voix si tendre me dire : « Je ne te cache rien, Harry ».

Là je me suis rappelé qu'il n'est qu'un menteur. Un écrivain.

Qu'il m'a manipulé comme un vulgaire personnage, me promettant tout, ne me donnant rien. Rien de sincère. Menant une double vie sans difficulté, passant de son épouse à moi sans scrupules.

Un menteur.

Aucune raison qu'il arrête de mentir.

Et quand je pense à ce qu'il m'a volé…

J'accélère le pas, en passant devant la pharmacie.

Tiens, j'économiserai sur les préservatifs, me suis-je dit.

J'économiserai sur les poussées d'adrénaline, l'asphyxie proche, les muscles qui tremblent.

Les flots d'endorphine. Les questions insolubles. Les baisers volés.

J'économiserai sur les battements de mon cœur.

oOooOooOo

_**POV WILLIAM**_

Le jour où je me suis rendu au cabinet d'Harry, pour la première fois, il y a un mois, je savais que je n'y allais pas par hasard. Déjà sa voix au téléphone avait fait battre mon cœur.

J'ai observé sa salle d'attente blanche, les plantes vertes, le mobilier moderne. C'était beau, simple. Comme lui.

Je ne lui ai pas précisé au téléphone que j'étais celui qu'il avait croisé dans le train, la semaine précédente, et il n'y a pas fait allusion.

Sans doute ne s'en rappelait-il pas.

J'étais juste un autre patient, pour lui. Un cas clinique.

Il n'a pas été particulièrement chaleureux, ni amical, lors de ce premier rendez-vous. Plutôt réservé. Il a lu le dossier de son confrère en fronçant les sourcils, plusieurs fois. J'ai presque eu peur qu'il refuse de me prendre. Il a refermé le dossier et m'a demandé, un peu embêté :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous changez de kiné ?

- Hé bien…hum. Parce que j'avais envie. J'en avais marre. Trop pénible.

Il m'a regardé, interloqué :

- Vous croyez que ce sera mieux avec moi ?

- Oui, ai-je répondu rapidement, en fixant ses mains carrées.

Il a fait une petite grimace, et j'ai ajouté :

- Je vais changer de piaule. Alors venir ici c'est plus pratique.

Il a hoché la tête. A-t-il fait semblant de me croire ?

Il s'est levé. Et la séance a commencé.

Dès qu'il a posé ses mains sur moi j'ai su que ces séances de torture allaient être beaucoup plus agréables qu'avant. Ses mains étaient douces, chaudes, et il avait une manière de me toucher…une espèce de respect, de retenue, qui me troublaient. Et puis il était plutôt agréable, physiquement. De beaux yeux verts. Un beau regard.

Le temps passait vite, mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, me semblait-il.

Il me paraissait plus froid, plus lointain que dans le train où je l'avais vu dormir, ses jambes coincées entre les miennes. Moins humain.

Je ne sais pas à qui il pensait ce jour-là, sur son siège en face de moi, mais il était émouvant, à essayer de cacher son émoi et son érection. Il avait le front pressé contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague. J'aurais aimé connaître ses pensées.

Non, j'aurais aimé qu'il pense à moi, je crois.

C'est idiot, je ne le connaissais presque pas. Mais j'avais envie d'entrer dans sa vie. Son ciel me paraissait plus bleu, instinctivement.

A la fin de la séance, j'étais bien.

On a repris rendez-vous et j'ai gardé sa main dans la mienne, un peu trop longtemps. Il a eu un petit sourire gêné et je suis parti.

Bien vite j'ai attendu avec impatience ces séances, essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui, par quelques questions innocentes. Il répondait toujours avec réticence, dans le vague.

Parfois il prenait un air rêveur, quelques secondes, et j'enviais l'objet de ses pensées. Je pensais à lui souvent, surtout le soir.

Une fois j'ai attendu qu'il sorte de son cabinet et je l'ai suivi, difficilement, en vélo. Je l'ai suivi au supermarché, entre les rayons, ravi de découvrir ses goûts. Moins ravi de le voir acheter des préservatifs.

Ainsi donc il avait bel et bien une fiancée. Un amant ?

Sa vie alimentait mes fantasmes.

J'ai rompu avec ma copine, qui me saoulait. Je ne comprenais même plus pourquoi j'avais accepté de sortir avec elle…pour faire comme les autres ? Rassurer mes parents ?

Je suis parfois allé rôder près du Manoir Malfoy, un lieu fascinant, presque inquiétant, après toutes les rumeurs, toutes les histoires que me racontait ma mère. Je les ai vus courir ensemble un matin, avec un chien. Mon cœur s'est serré. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé courir avec lui, discuter avec lui, voir son sourire, si rare.

J'en ai parlé à mes meilleur copain, qui m'a dit que j'étais débile de faire ça, de le suivre. Que c'était de l'érotomanie, un truc qu'il avait lu dans un magazine.

Moi je ne trouvais pas. J'étais amoureux, c'était tout. Ca me changeait des copains dont je tombais amoureux d'habitude. Ça faisait battre mon cœur, et ça me donnait un but dans la semaine. C'était mon secret.

Je ne lui voulais pas de mal, non, je voulais juste savoir qui il voyait, ce qu'il faisait. Devenir son ami, même si ça me paraissait irréalisable.

Parfois j'étais inquiet qu'il habite la maison de ce snob, de ce pervers. J'avais peur qu'il le touche, qu'il lui fasse du mal. J'avais essayé de le mettre en garde, pourtant.

David, mon frère, n'avait jamais voulu me raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Ça m'avait paru étrange.

oOooOooOo

Et puis un matin j'ai senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il était bizarre, blême, les yeux rougis. Sa mâchoire était sans cesse crispée, et ses mains étaient devenues glacées.

Je l'ai suivi à la fin de ses consultations et il n'est pas retourné au Manoir Malfoy. Il dormait à l'hôtel. Si j'avais eu de l'argent, je m'y serais installé aussi. Pour le croiser, par hasard…lui offrir un verre.

Mais je devais renter chez moi, dans ma chambre que je trouvais nulle, avec mes parents qui me saoulaient. Dans quelques semaines j'aurais fini le lycée, et j'enverrais tout balader. Je me l'étais promis. J'en avais marre de me sentir enfermé, protégé, surveillé. Marre de mes copains de lycée, des profs, de ma vie répétitive, entre les cours et les séances. Les virées avec mes potes ne m'amusaient plus beaucoup, depuis que j'avais rencontré Harry.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, de grave, de profond, de mystérieux. Il incarnait pour moi le monde adulte, la liberté, peut être même l'inconnu.

Le danger.

Il venait de Londres, et je sentais qu'il avait beaucoup vécu. Des passions douloureuses, celles qui vous ravagent, celles qu'on voit dans les films.

Celles qui vous arrachent le cœur.

Je voulais ça. Qu'on m'arrache le cœur, plutôt que les poumons.

Cette douleur que je sentais en lui me laissait croire qu'il y avait d'autres vies à expérimenter, loin du cocon familial.

Harry, c'était mon sésame pour la liberté. Personne ne me comprenait, mais sans cette part de rêve mon existence aurait été trop banale, désespérante.

Il me faisait de la peine, mais c'était peut-être ma chance.

Le consoler, faire son bonheur. Et le mien.

Ses gestes étaient toujours parfaitement contrôlés, mais parfois des frissons m'envahissaient, quand il était tout près. S'en apercevait-il ? Il ne montrait rien.

Parfois je me laissais aller contre lui, légèrement oppressé, mais il ne bougeait pas. La frontière était ténue entre un comportement normal et mes tentatives de rapprochement, un peu maladroites.

Il n'a jamais cillé.

En douceur, j'ai commencé à plaisanter avec lui, à discuter plus longtemps, après les soins. Il ne regardait plus sa montre.

oOooOooOo

_**POV HARRY**_

Alors j'ai continué à vivre, comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai continué les consultations, jour après jour, je me suis plongé dans le boulot, pour oublier. Encore plus de patients, plus de soins.

J'ai accepté des rendez-vous tardifs, qui me permettaient de rentrer tard chez moi.

J'ai fait des tours de garde supplémentaires à la clinique, à m'en assommer de fatigue. J'ai passé des heures au chevet de certains malades, pour ne pas me retrouver seul chez moi.

Les collègues me regardaient avec inquiétude. Il parait que j'avais mauvaise mine. Je ne sais pas. Je ne voyais plus personne, dans mon miroir, le matin. J'ai oublié de me raser, certains matins, je crois. J'ai oublié de me nourrir, certains soirs.

De toute façon rien n'avait plus de goût, après sa peau.

Des semaines entières dont je n'ai aucun souvenir.

Je me suis raccroché à mon boulot comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sans trop savoir s'il y aurait un rivage, au bout.

J'avais besoin d'exister pour quelqu'un, d'être utile. Sinon ma vie n'avait plus de sens.

Ma vie n'avait plus de sens.

Les week-ends étaient les pires, souvent. Rien à faire, qu'à gamberger. Triturer le passé, la trahison. Des heures à dormir, assommé de fatigue, puis à essayer de lire, ou regarder la télé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Il n'y avait que lui. Encore et toujours. Lui.

Dans tous les films romantiques, entre les lignes de tous les livres.

Ses yeux gris, son corps mince, la manière dont il penchait la tête, parfois, pour m'écouter, ses mains agrippées à mes épaules, sa voix douce, ses mots menteurs. Il n'y avait que nos instants de plaisir, qui me revenaient, dans un flash, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et le manque qui suivait, comme un vide béant dans mon cœur, dans mon ventre. Un couteau figé dans ma poitrine, qui m'empêchait de respirer. Un ravin qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, avec l'envie de tomber.

Un vertige qui me coupait les jambes quand j'essayais de courir, me coupait la parole quand je discutais avec des inconnus, me faisait pleurer quand je riais.

Alors je travaillais, comme un fou, pour lui échapper.

Mais comment échapper à une ombre ?

Encore plus de patients, encore de soins, encore plus de déplacements, encore plus de gardes de nuit.

Un soir j'ai failli m'endormir au volant, en rentrant d'une consultation à domicile. L'arbre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres quand la voiture s'est immobilisée.

Je suis resté tremblant, sous le choc, de longues minutes. Je cherchais quoi ? A mourir ? A me punir d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis ?

Puis je me suis redressé, et je me suis dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Définitivement pas.

oOooOooOo

_**POV WILLIAM**_

Plusieurs fois je l'ai croisé au supermarché, à la pharmacie, puis un samedi après midi à la terrasse d'un café. Par hasard. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, quand j'ai vu qu'il était assis, seul, à une table. Il portait une chemise en jean, un jean noir, des mocassins noirs, des lunettes de soleil.

D'habitude je le voyais toujours avec sa blouse. Il m'a paru incroyablement séduisant. Mystérieux.

J'ai traversé la place du village, sous les tilleuls odorants, jusqu'à lui. Sans réfléchir.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? ai-je demandé, faussement naïf.

- Allez-y…

- J'en profite, il y a une chaise à l'ombre. C'est sympa ce soleil, hein ? Vous venez souvent ?

- Non.

- Moi je viens souvent, mais ça fait râler mes parents…ils disent que je gaspille mon argent.

Il a souri, et a continué à siroter son coca, en regardant du côté du parc. J'ai commandé un coca, pour faire comme lui. J'ai pris un air cool :

- Vous habitez ici, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne vous plaisiez plus, au Manoir Malfoy ?

Il a dégluti, et sa bouche s'est crispée :

- Non.

- C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit sur l'écrivain ? ai-je demandé, plein d'espoir.

- Pas directement. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Vous avez bien fait de partir…avec un type comme ça on ne sait jamais. Et vous vous plaisez ici ?

Il a soupiré. Je l'emmerdais, je crois.

Il fixait un point précis, derrière moi. Je me suis retourné vers le parc. Je n'y ai vu qu'un homme en train de promener son chien, qui s'éloignait. Pourtant il le regardait avec tellement de mélancolie que ça m'a serré le cœur.

- Demain j'aurai 18 ans, lui ai-je dit pour rompre sa rêverie.

- Vraiment ? Hé bien bon anniversaire…

- Je fais une petite fête chez moi. Vous voulez venir ?

- Moi ? Quelle drôle d'idée...je suis un peu vieux, non ?

- Je sais pas…vous avez quel âge ?

- 27 ans.

- Boh, c'est pas si vieux…

- C'est gentil, mais…je ne vais pas venir. Vous avez déjà suffisamment de copains, non ? a-t-il dit en finissant son verre.

- Oui, mais ils sont pas comme vous…ai-je ajouté en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il m'a fixé, surpris.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. On s'est regardés longuement. Comme pour la première fois.

Il s'est levé, a réglé nos boissons, et m'a soufflé :

- Bon anniversaire, Will. Profites-en bien.

Et il est parti, me laissant rêveur, à la terrasse du café.

_**POV HARRY**_

Et puis un jour on se réveille et c'est l'été.

Il y a ce souffle chaud, parfumé. On a faim, à nouveau, le matin, et envie de courir. On s'aperçoit que pendant quelques instants on n'a pas pensé à _lui. _Que rien n'est réglé, rien n'est oublié, mais que la vie continue.

Qu'on peut prendre plaisir à nouveau à goûter aux rayons du soleil, dans le square, ou à une terrasse, sans avoir peur de _le_ voir surgir. Faire ses courses tranquillement sans craindre un lapin bleu par terre, un reflet blond. Ne plus regarder sa messagerie à tout bout de champ.

Retrouver ce calme intérieur, ce léger ennui qui nous repose. Plus de cris, plus de larmes.

Marcher d'un pas ferme, se redresser, avoir envie à nouveau.

D'un fruit, d'un verre, d'un film. Rire à gorge déployée sans que les pleurs ne s'en mêlent, dormir sans somnifères.

Oublier une odeur. Une peau. Un frisson.

Oublier les mots.

Arrêter d'imaginer. Rationaliser, à nouveau.

Arrêter de se demander si lui aussi, il y pense encore.

Une vie parfaitement ennuyeuse, mais calme.

oOo oOo oOo

Un soir, en août, alors que je dînais, le téléphone a sonné.

J'ai pensé à Draco, bêtement.

Avec espoir ?

Bêtement.

Un numéro inconnu.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir, c'est Will, votre patient. Je…euh…mon père m'a foutu à la porte. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je peux venir chez vous ?

- Mais non ! Et puis quoi encore ?…allons, Will, tes parents ne peuvent pas te mettre dehors, comme ça. C'était juste un coup de colère. Ça va aller, j'en suis sûr.

- Non, non. Mon père m'en veut à mort. S'il vous plaît…

Will. Je savais bien qu'il avait un béguin pour moi, mais il était hors de question qu'il vienne chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas encourager ça. Une passade ne pourrait m'attirer que des ennuis.

J'avais déjà donné.

- Will, tu as bien des frères et sœurs, non ?

- Oui, mais…si mon père leur a dit…ils vont pas vouloir que je vienne, ou alors ils vont me faire la leçon pendant des heures. S'il vous plait…juste une nuit.

- La leçon sur quoi ? T'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler au téléphone…je peux venir ? Je vous explique, et après vous me mettez à la porte.

- Mais pourquoi moi, bon sang ?

Il a hésité.

- Parce que vous êtes sympa. Parce que je pense que vous pourrez me comprendre, vous. S'il vous plait.

Il avait l'air tellement perdu, que j'ai accepté. Après tout ce n'était qu'un gosse de 17 ans. Non. 18 ans. Je le voyais presque tous les jours, au cabinet.

- OK. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, hein ?

- D'accord ! Vous êtes chouette…

J'ai raccroché violemment. Encore une connerie.

Depuis quand je prenais systématiquement les mauvaises décisions, concernant ma vie ?

J'ai terminé mon dîner rapidement, en colère contre moi-même. Je m'étais encore fait piéger, à tous les coups.

Pourtant, je savais dire non, avant. Je savais me protéger.

J'étais en train de débarrasser la table quand il a sonné. J'ai froncé les sourcils devant son air épanoui :

- Comment tu connais mon adresse ? Je ne te l'ai même pas donnée…

- Internet. Z'êtes pas difficile à trouver, a-t-il dit en entrant à grands pas chez moi et en détaillant mon intérieur avec curiosité.

- Pas question que tu penses que tu vas t'installer ici, hein ? Ne te fais pas d'illusion, surtout.

- OK. J'peux m'asseoir, quand même ? a-t-il répondu dans un soupir, déçu.

- Oui.

Son air abattu me donnait envie de sourire. Il portait un tee-shirt trop grand, froissé, et des converse décolorées. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement, et ses cheveux courts partaient dans tous les sens. Une odeur d'orange est entrée avec lui. Son chewing-gum, je suppose.

Il s'est laissé tomber dans le canapé et il m'a fixé, l'air ennuyé. Il a demandé :

- Je vous dérange ?

- Un peu, oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens débarquent chez moi à toute heure, Will. Je ne confonds pas ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée, figure-toi.

Ben voyons.

Il a pris un air tellement honteux que j'ai souri :

- Tu veux un coca ?

- Ouais, je veux bien, merci. C'est chouette, chez vous !

- Merci, ai-je dit en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil, en face de lui. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Will ?

- Euh…c'est un peu gênant. Mon père m'a foutu à la porte.

- J'ai bien compris. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…euh…il a découvert des trucs, sur l'ordi. Des sites que je consultais…

- Des sites pornos ?

- Comment vous avez deviné ?

- J'ai eu 18 ans, moi aussi, tu sais. C'est pas si grave. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Il s'est levé d'un bond, et est allé à la fenêtre :

- Super, la vue ! On voit toute la ville, non ?

- Oui, on surplombe d'ici, ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

« Toute la ville », c'était vraiment pas grand-chose, pour moi qui avais vécu à Londres. Un patelin de 2000 âmes.

Malgré sa taille imposante – il était plus grand que moi- c'était un très jeune homme. Un enfant, presque.

Épaté par la vue d'un 4ème étage. Épaté par mon écran plasma, mes lampes modernes, mes cactus.

- Vous avez de la chance d'habiter un si bel appartement…

- De la chance ? Si on veut…je travaille dur pour le payer, tu sais.

Il a hoché la tête, impressionné. Puis il s'est rassis sur le canapé, en se tordant les mains. J'ai murmuré :

- Tu es majeur, Will. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Consulter tous les sites, même si tes parents ne sont pas d'accord. Ils te pardonneront, je pense. Laisse passer l'orage…

A ces mots il a regardé par la fenêtre, angoissé. J'ai souri doucement. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un très jeune homme. Émouvant.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, moi ?

- Parce que…je croyais…flûte ! Comment dire ? Parce que les sites en question sont des sites gays, et mes parents ont été horrifiés. Mon père est devenu fou furieux. Il a dit que j'étais une honte pour la famille.

- Et...? ai-je soufflé, inquiet.

- Et je pensais que vous…enfin je croyais que vous…étiez comme moi.

Un frisson désagréable m'a parcouru l'échine :

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Une impression…C'est pas le cas ? a-t-il soufflé, gêné.

- Non, c'est pas le cas. Désolé. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'a fait croire ça, ai-je dit d'une voix ferme.

En un éclair, j'ai imaginé qu'il avait appris, pour Draco et moi.

Que quelqu'un avait parlé. Astoria. La femme de ménage. Draco lui-même, dans une interview, un article, un livre…un cauchemar.

Il a repris :

- Je suis désolé. C'était juste une idée…dans le train, vous n'aviez pas retiré vos jambes.

- Mes jambes ? Encore aurait-il fallu que je puisse le faire…il n'y avait pas de place ! Et c'est pour ça que…tu es venu me voir ?

Il a mordu sa lèvre, et il avait l'air plus jeune que jamais. Il a soupiré :

- J'étais juste content de trouver quelqu'un qui…me comprendrait. Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser. J'ai osé en parler à personne. Ici c'est une tare, vous savez. On se moque des pédés, dans ce patelin.

- Mais c'est pas une honte, ai-je murmuré.

Il m'a regardé, plein d'espoir :

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Si, vous, vous étiez…comme ça, vous le diriez ?

Comment s'enferrer dans ses propres mensonges. Je m'attendais presque à entendre le chant du coq. J'ai murmuré, honteux :

- Oui, je pense. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils te pardonneront, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Vous connaissez pas mon paternel. Et puis ça l'arrange bien, que je dégage. Il faudrait que j'aille vivre à Londres, pour plus me cacher. Faire des rencontres…ça, ça serait génial…

- Avec ta maladie ? Je ne te le conseille pas, Will. C'est trop pollué. Moi j'en suis parti à cause de ça.

- Vous aussi vous avez la muco ?

- Non. Mais je suis asthmatique, alors je dois faire attention, aussi.

- On a des points communs, finalement, a-t-il soufflé.

Oui, on en avait. Plus que je n'aurais voulu. Il me mettait face à mes mensonges, mes fuites.

Il me touchait d'une manière déraisonnable. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse :

- Il faut que tu partes, Will. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Putain, mais où je vais dormir, moi ?

- A l'hôtel ?

- J'ai pas de sous…

- Je peux t'en prêter, si tu veux…

L'amertume de son expression m'a désarçonné :

- Vous voulez pas m'accueillir parce que vous avez peur du qu'en dira-t-on ? Vous avez peur d'héberger un gay ? Vous êtes comme les autres, alors…

Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte, les épaules basses.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

La porte a claqué.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Trop de souffrance, déjà. Pas envie de tendre l'autre joue.

…

Putain, juste quand je commençais à me sentir mieux.

Finalement, je me suis levé, et j'ai été à la fenêtre. L'air commençait à fraîchir.

Il était en bas, sous le pin. Il fixait ma fenêtre. J'ai juré et je me suis retiré de l'encadrement, précipitamment.

J'ai décidé que le chantage affectif ne fonctionnerait pas, avec moi.

J'ai allumé la télé, un match de tennis que j'ai fait semblant de suivre, en ruminant.

Will, 18 ans, mon patient, attendait devant mon immeuble. N'importe quoi.

Décidément j'attirais tous les paumés, me suis-je dit en riant –jaune.

Une heure après, il était toujours là. L'humidité commençait à tomber. J'ai pensé à ses poumons, je lui ai fait signe de monter.

Assistance à personne en danger, me suis-je dit, tout en me doutant que le seul vraiment en danger, c'était moi.

Une fois de plus.

Mais là je ne tomberais pas dans le piège. Pas cette fois.

Il n'était pas très fier, sur mon paillasson. Je l'ai regardé froidement :

- T'as vraiment nulle part où aller ?

- Nulle part, je vous jure…mes frangins vont me casser la tête.

- Will, c'est juste pour une nuit, et il faut que je te parle. Assieds-toi.

Il a obéi, sagement. Il tremblait de froid. Ses yeux paraissaient presque noirs, le bord de ses lèvres était mauve. J'ai attrapé mon pull, qui trainait sur une chaise :

- Tiens, prends mon pull. Je vais te faire un thé. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid, en plus. Tu n'es pas raisonnable.

Il l'a enfilé d'un geste, en le reniflant subrepticement, me semblait-il. Je me suis redressé :

- Will, je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je ne suis pas gay. Ne te fais donc aucune illusion, d'aucune sorte. Je te dépanne, c'est tout. C'est clair ?

Il a hoché la tête, comme un enfant.

Il était vingt heures.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à Draco. Pendant une heure entière.

_**POV Will**_

Fin de ma première semaine au cabinet d'Harry, comme secrétaire à mi-temps. Assistant personnel, je préfère. Les patients me dévisagent avec curiosité, surtout ceux que j'avais croisés dans la salle d'attente, avant.

Quand je n'étais qu'un patient, pour lui.

Je vérifie l'agenda, et j'allume le micro, un peu tendu. Peur de mal faire. Il ne me rate pas, quand je m'embrouille les pinceaux dans les rendez-vous.

Mince, Mme Carrey, c'était à quelle heure ? Il va encore me passer un savon, si je me plante.

Mais j'ai besoin de ce fric, pour louer ma piaule, à côté de chez lui. Officiellement je suis en stage rémunéré, officieusement il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen de me faire dégager de chez lui.

Parce que pas de fric, pas d'appart. Et je ne retournerai pas chez moi. No way.

Mon vieux n'a pas insisté pour participer aux frais : « Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu vis, Will, mais je te donnerai pas un centime pour vivre comme une… ». Là, j'ai raccroché. Pas entendu la fin de sa phrase. Bien fait. J'ai toujours été rapide.

Ma mère m'appelle, parfois, en pleurs. Elle s'inquiète pour ma maladie. Je lui ai dit que je vivais avec un docteur, pour la faire maronner.

C'est faux, mais je m'en fiche.

Harry arrive, me serre la main, enfile sa blouse. Au boulot il est toujours froid, distant. Pas le même homme.

Il se glisse dans son rôle en même temps qu'il passe sa blouse.

Je vois bien les regards de certains patients, sur lui. Il n'en remarque aucun. Tant mieux.

Comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il est à moi.

Un peu.

…

A midi ou le soir, on mange ensemble, au troquet du coin, et enfin il me sourit. Il a enlevé sa blouse.

Il n'a jamais rien enlevé d'autre, en ma présence. Même quand je vivais chez lui.

Je pense qu'il devine qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent, mais il n'en montre rien.

Je suis son seul ami ici, je crois.

Il ne sort pas le soir, ne fréquente personne.

Alors je me dis que j'ai mes chances, encore. Que tout n'est pas perdu.

Qu'il n'a pas encore découvert, ou accepté, son attirance pour moi.

Au cabinet, il me soigne comme avant, il est à peine plus familier.

Chez lui, parfois on se fixe longuement, je le frôle, ici ou là, il ne bronche pas. On s'assoit côte à côte sur son canapé, pour regarder la télé, et nos bras se touchent, nos jambes s'effleurent, il ne réagit pas.

Tous les soirs je pense à lui, j'ai envie de lui.

C'est une douce torture.

Il fait battre mon cœur.

Je lui prépare son thé.

Et quand je pense au chemin parcouru, depuis le train, depuis ses jambes coincées entre les miennes mais son regard au loin, je suis heureux.

Je suis entré dans sa vie.

Un peu.

_**POV HARRY**_

Parfois la vie est douce.

Ce soir, Will dîne chez moi, une fois de plus. Poisson et légumes, car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se nourrit pas correctement, sinon. Je le surveille, mine de rien, depuis qu'il ne vit plus chez ses parents.

Il me sert de secrétaire, au cabinet. Plein de bonne volonté mais pas deux sous d'organisation.

On aime passer du temps ensemble, le week-end. Aller au cinéma, à la piscine, au bowling, faire du vélo.

Il me sort de mon marasme, et je sais qu'il a un petit sentiment pour moi, même s'il n'en parle jamais directement. Sans doute je ferais mieux de l'éviter, mais ma solitude a été si pénible à vivre… Et puis il a un rire communicatif, quarante idées à la minute, et un optimisme à toute épreuve. J'ai une grande tendresse pour lui, que j'essaie de lui cacher.

Ron se moque de moi, à son sujet. Il l'appelle « ton fils adoptif ». Mais je me demande s'il n'a pas peur de perdre son statut de meilleur ami, ou de me voir tomber amoureux. C'est en filigrane dans nos conversations, souvent.

Je découpe un superbe ananas bien juteux, pour le dessert.

Tout à l'heure, après les infos, on regardera un film.

Comme de vieux amis.

Parfois il ne faut pas trop s'interroger. Demain est un autre jour.

Je me dis que s'il était malheureux, il partirait. D'ailleurs je m'attends chaque jour à ce qu'il me dise qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. Et je me convaincs que ce sera très bien ainsi.

Je ne suis qu'une espèce de tuteur, pour lui. Un grand frère.

- Harry ! Viens voir ! C'est pas croyable…

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais j'ai les doigts tous poisseux, là…

- Si, si ! Viens vite…on parle de tes anciens proprios, à la télé !

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête.

Je ne bouge pas.

J'ai pas envie de savoir, fondamentalement.

J'ai peur.

J'entends la voix de Will, qui me paraît lointaine, très lointaine.

- Oh ! Le salaud… quel salaud…Harry, viens !

- Oui… j'arrive, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'entre dans le salon, et je vois une photo de Draco, en gros plan, sur l'écran. Le commentaire me paraît complètement surréaliste :

_" …serait en fuite ce soir. Un mandat d'arrêt international va probablement être lancé contre lui par Interpol. Son éditeur, contacté pas nos services, a reconnu que depuis le début de sa procédure de divorce l'écrivain était très déprimé et aurait fait une tentative de suicide. Nous vous tiendrons bien entendu informés de la suite de…"_

- T'as entendu ? T'as entendu ?

- Pas le début, non. Quoi ? dis-je, sous le choc.

- Il a tué sa femme. Elle a été assassinée hier après midi. C'est horrible, hein ?

- Quoi ? Draco ? Non. Non. Impossible.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est un malade, ce type, un pervers. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

- Non. Non. Pas Draco. Pas Draco.

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je m'affale sur un fauteuil, répétant les mêmes mots, en état de choc.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est un pervers, un fou !

- Arrête, Will…répète pas ça tout le temps. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a découvert le cadavre de sa femme, dans la cuisine, je crois, en rentrant d'une promenade avec son fils…du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. Elle a été poignardée par un couteau de cuisine…

- Mon Dieu ! Scorpius…le pauvre.

- Scorpius ? C'est qui ?

- Leur fils…il doit avoir...16 mois je pense.

- Il a dit à la Police qu'il était innocent, et il s'est tiré ! Quelle ordure, ce mec ! Heureusement que tu n'habites plus chez eux, t'imagines ? Il t'aurait peut- être trucidé, aussi !

- Will, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Mais c'est possible, non ? Avec ce taré…

- Draco n'est pas un taré…

Il s'approche de moi, me scrutant :

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Pourquoi t'es si pâle ?

- Je le connais. C'est pas un fou. Il n'est pas violent, ai-je murmuré, en me rappelant quand même ses griffures et ses morsures, parfois.

- Tu le connaissais super bien, hein ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne sais rien. Écoute, mangeons cet ananas et regardons notre film, ok ?

Draco pouvait-il être un meurtrier ? L'imaginer un couteau à la main me paraissait impossible, mais…

- En tout cas, la Police t'aurait interrogé, si t'étais resté là-bas…dit Will d'un ton entendu, en me regardant du coin de l'œil. C'est pas impossible qu'ils te recherchent aussi, d'ailleurs…T'as vécu longtemps avec eux ?

La Police ?

Saisi par une violente nausée, je me précipite dans les toilettes, en plein cauchemar.

Moi qui déteste les histoires et les rumeurs…

oOoOoO

**_Chapitre 21_**

**_So far away from LA (N Peyrac)_**

**_POV Draco_**

**_Jour J_**

La couche de nuages s'étend à l'infini et j'ai l'impression –trompeuse- d'être dans un océan de calme et de tranquillité, bien au-dessus de tous les problèmes. Ici, tout est paisible, ouaté. On pourrait presque croire que la terre est un paradis, vue d'avion, comme dit la chanson.

Je plane à des milliers de miles de chez moi, à des milliers de miles de mes soucis, de la mort d'Astoria. Y a-t-il un Dieu, quelque part dans ces nuages, pour me sauver ?

L'alcool et les somnifères me brouillent le cerveau, et j'imagine qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Que c'est un simple voyage d'agrément. Ou un cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller, frais et dispo, en descendant vers le tarmac.

Qu'après l'atterrissage je n'aurai pas à me cacher, encore.

Aéroport de Los Angeles.

Je débarque dans l'aérogare, un peu sonné par le long trajet et le décalage horaire depuis Miami. Tout en suivant le flot bigarré, je jette des coups d'œil un peu inquiets autour de moi. Il faut que je garde ma prestance et mon air nonchalant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'espère que mon burberry est du plus bel effet, et que mes chaussures brillent encore. Mieux vaut ne pas ressembler à un délinquant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la Police.

Et puis après tout, quel plus bel endroit que LA pour frimer ?

Si je n'étais pas recherché par toutes les polices, je pense que je serais heureux d'être ici.

Une belle blonde me sourit, je m'empresse d'engager la conversation, pour ne pas paraître isolé. Elle vient de Miami, et va rejoindre sa sœur, qui vit sur les hauteurs de LA. Son sourire et sa gaité me réchauffent un peu le cœur. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse vivre détendu, sans autre souci que de meubler sa vie de voyages et d'amis.

En fait j'ai toujours eu du mal à le croire, même avant. Avant d'être recherché pour meurtre.

Mon estomac se tord, une fois de plus, devant l'image du sang. Tout ce sang. Je me concentre difficilement sur la conversation de ma nouvelle amie.

Son accent yankee me fait frémir, mais je feins de me passionner pour les aléas et conséquences des déplacements Est Ouest sur notre corps astral. Vivement intéressé, je lui demande son numéro de portable, au cas où…il est temps que j'allège mon karma, c'est clair.

Etre recherché pour meurtre, c'est déplorable pour le karma.

L'absurdité de la situation me ferait rire, dans un autre contexte.

Je récupère ma valise grise, bien légère pour une si longue absence. Je l'ai préparée si rapidement que c'est sûrement un vrai fouillis, à l'intérieur.

Peu à peu on avance vers le guichet de la douane, et je fais de gros efforts pour décrisper mes épaules, paraître détendu. Je me concentre sur tous les préceptes et conseils d'Harry sur le sujet, donnés…il y a quelques années lumière, semble-t-il.

Les formalités sont allégées car il s'agit d'un vol intérieur, mais mon passeport irlandais attire l'attention du policier. Je grimace un sourire, il me demande le but de mon voyage : « tourisme ».

Ben voyons.

Je suis censé être un scénariste en quête de producteur, alors quoi de mieux que faire un tour dans la Mecque du cinéma ?

Et puis les histoires, ça me connaît.

Le faux passeport payé à prix d'or semble le convaincre, et je passe, soulagé. Une étape de plus dans ma fuite. Avec beaucoup d'argent, on va partout.

La belle blonde s'éloigne de moi à regret, avec un sourire déçu. Je me dis que j'aurais peut être adoré passer le reste de mes jours dans un ashram, en Californie, en compagnie de belles blondes.

Ou pas.

Je ne reconnais pas mon reflet dans les vitres de l'aérogare, au milieu des autres fantômes. Les cheveux bruns durcissent mes traits, je trouve. A moins que ce ne soit la fatigue ?

Deux semaines de cavale.

Deux semaines d'horreur.

Un homme m'attend, à l'extérieur.

**_Jour J -5_**

**_Miami._**

Dans ce quartier résidentiel, on peut laisser les portes ouvertes. Les maisons sont de vrais palais un peu kitsch, débordant de marbre et de dorures. Les piscines sont de petites mosaïques, vues d'avion. Le soleil omniprésent fait briller les carrosseries rutilantes des retraités qui vivent grassement grâce à nos fermetures d'usines.

Ils sont décolorés et obèses, contents d'eux-mêmes, sous prétexte qu'ils ont connu la guerre, et qu'ils ont bien mérité leur retraite dorée. Leurs petits enfants adorés paieront un jour la gabegie, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste sauver ma peau.

Je vis chez le frère de l'associé de mon frère, qui est en ce moment même à Hong Kong. Les portoricains qui tiennent la maison me regardent d'un air méfiant, comme si j'allais piquer les petites cuillères en argent. Ils passent derrière moi, pour effacer les traces de mes pas.

J'erre entre la chambre et le patio, anxieux. Les flots bleu dur de la piscine m'attirent, mais j'ai bêtement peur des hélicoptères qui nous survolent parfois. Et les palmiers ne me paraissent pas assez protecteurs. Et je ne parle pas des satellites…l'impression d'être espionné est omniprésente, et l'angoisse me bouffe le ventre.

L'exil est un long désert intérieur, un vide que rien ne vient combler. Un abîme qui se creuse avec les souvenirs, surtout les souvenirs heureux. Ces moments magiques qu'on a laissés partir, qui s'accrochent à notre mémoire, comme des lambeaux de chair meurtrie. Une souffrance à fleur de peau, vive et fluide.

Demain je partirai dans les Keys, le long de cette lande de terre sablonneuse, au bout du bout des Etats-Unis, poursuivre mon errance. J'essaierai d'écrire, devant l'océan.

Mon frère me supplie toujours de me rendre, arguant que la fuite est une preuve de culpabilité.

Peut-être, mais je ne supporterais pas la détention provisoire, les questions récurrentes des policiers, la saleté, la promiscuité. Et le scandale. Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre, visiblement, à mon premier interrogatoire.

J'attendrai d'être blanchi, dans cette affaire, pour revenir en Angleterre.

Peut-être.

Je pense à mon fils, et le désespoir s'abat sur moi, à nouveau. Je sais qu'il va bien, il est chez mes parents, à Londres, à l'abri. Pauvre bouchon, il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi il ne voit plus ses parents. Je suis parti avec un de ses pyjamas sales, pour sentir son odeur de bébé, qui s'estompe de jour en jour. Je me rappelle de ses pleurs déchirants, quand ma mère est venue le chercher.

Je crois que je n'ai pas dormi sans les entendre à nouveau, depuis.

Je crois que je n'ai presque pas dormi, depuis.

_Harry._

_Je te vois partout. _

_Dans ma fuite, je n'emporte que toi, je crois. Et un pyjama de mon fils. Je n'emporte que ton regard sur moi, tes jambes sur mes épaules, tes doigts rivés aux miens, ton souffle rauque, incertain. Ma peur. Cette lueur interrogative dans l'émeraude._

_Oui, je t'ai menti._

_Je t'ai menti pour te garder. Je t'ai menti pour te protéger._

_Je t'ai menti parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre, et que j'en ai fait un métier. Je ne soigne personne, moi. Je ne sauve personne. _

_Les mots courent sous mes doigts, parfois ils sont beaux, parfois ils sont cruels, mais ils ne sauvent personne. _

_Ils ne sont que mensonge. _

_Ils se nourrissaient à ta substance, à ta pureté. L'essence de la vie. Ta vie. _

_J'ai touché un soleil, il m'a brûlé les doigts._

_Mes mots t'ont amené à moi, il y longtemps, et ils t'ont fait fuir._

_Tu as tout emporté avec toi._

_Ce joli mensonge qu'était ma vie._

_Tout a fui avec toi : mon couple, mon roman, mon équilibre._

_Un coup de vent et le château de cartes s'est effondré._

…

_Ce joli mensonge qu'était ma vie._

**J-7**

**Francfort**

Je descends de l'hélicoptère de la banque, plié par les rafales. Je ne reste qu'une nuit en Allemagne, dans un hôtel en face de la succursale de la banque familiale.

Demain je pars pour les Etats Unis, grâce à mon frère. Qui m'a cru. Qui a fait jouer ses relations pour m'avoir un faux passeport, pour me dénicher des points de chute successifs dans un improbable périple.

Il m'a toujours cru. Toujours défendu. Même enfant. Quand il manquait des gâteaux dans la boîte métallique, quand il y avait des trainées boueuses dans l'entrée, quand les gamins des environs s'amusaient à me faire tomber sur le chemin de l'école, parce que je ne jouais pas aux indiens et cowboys avec eux. Quand j'allais rejoindre le jeune Eric pour jouer au docteur, derrière la porte de ma chambre, à 6 ans.

Quand je dérobais des romans d'adultes à la bibliothèque, ceux d'Oscar Wilde, de préférence. Le portrait de Dorian Gray m'avait mis dans tous mes états, à 13 ans, et Ashley, qui en avait 18, était allé le remettre à sa place et supporter les foudres paternelles.

J'adorais me pendre à son cou, enfant, et je savais exactement comment le regarder, lui sourire, pour qu'il fonde. Je crois que j'ai utilisé ce même sourire pour le convaincre, car les liens fraternels entre nous sont plus forts que tout.

Je sais que grâce à lui le détective va mettre ma vie à nu et en tirer profit, que les avocats vont jouer sur des vices de procédure, masquant mes mensonges et mes erreurs, pour m'éviter une condamnation. Par contumace, j'espère.

Je sais qu'il pardonne sans rien exiger en retour, parce qu'il sait, lui. Il se souvient.

Des coups discrets à la porte.

Room service. Je tremble à chaque bruit, je crois que je vais finir par devenir cardiaque. Si je ne deviens pas fou avant.

La chambre est sombre et glaciale, je bois un café trop sucré. Des clips et des séries allemandes à la télé. Je ne parle pas allemand. J'évite les informations, j'ai peur de reconnaître mon visage sur l'écran.

J'ouvre mon ordi, geste familier, salvateur.

Je résiste à l'envie de consulter ma messagerie, véritable espion.

Je clique sur l'icône « roman », et la page apparait. Ma bouée de sauvetage.

_Harry._

_Tu es dans chaque rue, sous chaque parapluie, dans chaque fenêtre aux lueurs incertaines. Dans chaque passant pressé, chaque train qui s'ébranle, chaque avion dans le ciel. Plus je voyage, plus je m'accroche à toi. Les kilomètres qui nous séparent ne sont que les battements réguliers de mon cœur, qui murmurent ton prénom._

_Les mouvements obsédants de l'essuie glace ne chassent pas ton visage, les arpèges de musique qui flottent dans la voiture ne m'empêchent pas de t'entendre soupirer, encore et encore, quand je te caressais. Quand tu étais à moi. _

_Le désir de toi est là, bien vivant, dans mon ventre, et la brûlure ne s'éteint pas. Tu m'emplis comme une fièvre, je crispe mes mains sur le volant comme sur tes poignets, tu es là, partout, à côté de moi, sur moi, en moi._

**J- 10**

**Londres. Siège de la Banque Malfoy.**

- Draco, ne fais pas ça, c'est une connerie.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne supporterai pas la prison.

- Qui te parle d'aller en prison ? Tu es innocent, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Si je suis innocent, alors j'ai le droit de partir. Aide-moi, Ashley, s'il te plaît.

Il se retourne vers moi, ennuyé. Ashley m'a toujours aidé, toujours protégé, dans la fratrie. Un pli amer s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il réfléchit. Il est ma seule chance.

Le téléphone sonne, il décroche, brutal :

- J'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas.

- Oui, je sais, Monsieur le Directeur, mais j'ai la Police en ligne…

- Dites que je suis en conférence. Je les rappelle dans une heure.

Mes jambes flageolent et je m'écroule dans un fauteuil en cuir :

- Ils me cherchent déjà ?

- Forcément. Tu étais assigné à domicile…Draco, tu fais n'importe quoi, là…tu t'en rends compte ?

- Tu crois que je suis idiot ? Je ne supporte plus les interrogatoires des policiers, toujours les mêmes questions, de 10 manières différentes… épuisant. C'est horrible, tu sais, horrible…

- Mais tu n'as rien à cacher, non ? dit-il d'un ton brusque, en me dévisageant sévèrement, comme si j'étais encore le petit frère qui fait des bêtises.

Pour lui je serai toujours le petit dernier turbulent, un peu casse-cou, un peu menteur, mais si tendre, qu'il a pris sous son aile. Je ne réponds pas. Il insiste :

- Tu n'as rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas tué ma femme, si c'est ta question. Pour le reste…

Je hausse les épaules, gêné.

- Le reste ? Quel reste ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Bon Dieu ?!

- Rien de grave, je te jure, mais avec tous ces journalistes… j'ai pas envie que ma vie privée se trouve étalée dans la presse…

Il avance vers moi, les poings serrés, et je vois le Directeur de la Banque en face de moi, celui qui fait trembler ses employés, pas mon grand frère. Son environnement est imposant, comme lui, j'ai envie de disparaître dans le décor, dans cette baie immense à l'horizon, survoler les immeubles, et m'écraser en bas, pourquoi pas. Tout plutôt que cet air accusateur qui me fait culpabiliser.

J'allume une cigarette, en tremblant légèrement.

- Tu sais que c'est interdit de fumer, ici ?

- C'est toi le chef, non ?

- Draco, arrête ton cinéma. Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu dois tout me dire. Tout. Je veux bien te payer le meilleur avocat, mais si tu me caches quelque chose, j'arrête les frais. Et là bonjour la prison…on est d'accord ?

Je ferme les yeux, en soufflant péniblement la fumée :

- Ok.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, dans son fauteuil de Directeur, bien protégé par les statuts de la Banque et une vie irréprochable. Du moins j'imagine.

Je me lève, supportant difficilement son regard scrutateur, et je me dirige vers la baie qui s'étend sous nos pieds, à perte de vue.

- Draco, j'ai pas tout mon temps. Je t'écoute.

- Bien sûr. Le temps c'est de l'argent, quand on est banquier.

Au mur étincèlent tous les certificats, attestations, brevets de certification de la banque familiale qui prouvent que mon frère est le Directeur idéal, et que votre argent est entre de bonnes mains. Le parachute doré doit être caché derrière le portrait de notre arrière grand-père Charles, fondateur. J'ai toujours détonné dans cet univers-là. Trop carré. Trop froid.

Moi j'ai toujours été un sentimental, un revendeur d'émotions.

Je spécule sur les sentiments, pas sur le dollar.

Je m'éclaircis la voix :

- Hum…par où commencer ? Disons que…j'ai eu, il y a quelques mois, une aventure, qui n'a rien à voir dans l'affaire, mais dont je ne veux pas faire de publicité. Et là les enquêteurs sont tellement curieux…

- Et c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu veux te cacher ? Elle est terminée, cette aventure ?

- Oui, dis-je avec difficulté.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu crains ? Que les policiers croient que tu as assassiné ta femme à cause de cette femme ?

- Hum…oui, d'une part, et puis…

Je m'interromps. Comment avouer ça au pilier de la famille, celui qui n'est jamais sorti du droit chemin ?

- Draco, s'il te plait, va à l'essentiel ! J'ai un conseil d'administration dans une demi-heure !

- Bon…en fait c'était pas une femme. C'était un homme. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire…

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire désolé :

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague… En général, ça passe après la fac, ces choses-là. Pas toujours, visiblement. Mais pourquoi tu t'es marié, alors, bon sang ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'en sais rien…je dois être bi, c'est tout.

- Hum…c'est vrai que t'as jamais été comme les autres, toi, dit-il en se souvenant de mes frasques d'adolescent. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas prendre ces risques insensés ? Pour protéger ton… comment on dit ? Amant ?

- Je lui en ai trop fait, déjà… il ne supporterait pas le scandale. Il ne le mérite pas…

- Et toi, Draco ? Tu le mérites ? dit-il doucement, et je reconnais Ashley, qui me consolait quand je m'écorchais les genoux sur les graviers du Manoir.

Je détourne la tête. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, je suis bien payé pour le savoir.

Il reprend :

- Et c'est qui, ce joli cœur ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à ça.

- Draco, moi je t'ai dit que je n'investirai pas une partie de la fortune familiale en détective et avocats sans avoir la vérité. Toute la vérité.

- C'est le kiné de Scorpius.

- Son nom ?

- …

- De toute façon je le trouverai. Vous avez couché ensemble chez toi ?

- Forcément. Il habitait chez nous. On lui louait le studio.

Il écarquille les yeux et émet un petit sifflement :

- Chapeau. Effectivement, c'est du lourd, pour la police. Quelqu'un est au courant ?

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Astoria le savait ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on divorçait…

- C'est elle qui avait demandé le divorce ?

- Non. Moi. Elle a foutu la merde entre lui et moi, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a quitté. A partir de là j'ai voulu divorcer, mais elle en voulait trop : Scorpius, et beaucoup d'argent.

- Hé bien, voilà qui fait un parfait mobile de meurtre pour toi ! Sombre crétin…

- Mais elle me trompait, elle aussi. Elle me l'avait avoué. C'était pas une sainte, tu sais !

Il me fixe avec inquiétude :

- Mais c'était quoi, ton couple, Draco ? Vous aviez tous les deux un amant ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

- Ecoute, j'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale. C'est trop tard. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à fuir.

- T'as raison, on n'a pas le temps d'épiloguer, mais t'as pas arrêté les conneries en vieillissant, je vois. Combien de fois il faudra que je te sauve la mise ? Ca va être difficile, avec ces circonstances. Très difficile. Et tu sais qui était son amant ?

- Son chef, je crois. En fait je m'en foutais, tant qu'elle me laissait en paix. Mais elle l'avait quitté, ou il l'avait foutu à la porte, j'ai pas très bien compris. Elle aurait voulu qu'on revive ensemble, à un moment. Moi je ne voulais pas. Je voulais qu'elle parte.

- Franchement, tout ça me parait bien embrouillé. Un vrai sac de nœuds. Tu n'as pas de témoin, bien sûr, pas d'alibi ?

- J'étais avec le chien et Scorpius. Ils ne diront rien, hélas.

Son air exaspéré m'effraie un peu. Comme si j'avais accumulé connerie sur connerie. Ce qui est sans doute vrai. Il reprend :

- Tu as parlé de vos…aventures respectives aux policiers ?

- Non. C'est pour ça que je veux partir, le temps qu'on arrête le meurtrier. Je ne veux pas de scandale dans les journaux. C'est uniquement pour ça.

Il me regarde, incertain. Ses yeux me fixent avec sévérité :

- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Astoria, Draco.

- Je te le jure.

Ma voix est assurée, les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Je redresse le menton.

J'espère qu'il me croit.

…

Ma dernière chance.

Je repars, le cœur lourd, vers ma chambre d'hôtel. Ashley n'a pas pu –voulu- m'accueillir chez eux. Trop à perdre.

Il pleut sur Londres, les taxis m'éclaboussent.

La pluie s'insinue en moi comme un remords, une ombre glacée.

A chaque pas le désespoir s'accroît, quand je pense à ce que j'ai perdu.

Ce que je fuis.

_Harry, je fuis pour toi, mais pas vers toi._

_Je fuis comme un robinet, une flaque d'eau par terre, une larme sur mes joues creusées. Je me vide peu à peu de toute substance, qui s'écoule de moi en un mince filet sale. _

_Je vais rejoindre le caniveau, m'y vautrer pour disparaître, enfin. Je veux nourrir la terre de ma semence inutile, avoir des orgasmes phréatiques, dissoudre cette chair corrompue pour m'évaporer vers les nuages, et pleuvoir sur toi, enfin pur. _

_Je veux dégouliner sur tes épaules, tes joues, m'insinuer le long de ton cou jusqu'à tes omoplates, nettoyer les miasmes de nos ébats, de notre amour, purifier ton cœur, gicler sur ta chair, tout le long de ton corps, glisser encore une fois de ton cou à ton ventre, redécouvrir ton aine, lécher tes cicatrices, me dissoudre entre tes reins, et jaillir en gouttelettes de plaisir, encore. _

_Harry._

_J'essaie d'écrire un roman mais je ne parle que de toi. Il n'y a que toi._

_S'il te plaît, souviens-toi de moi._

**_J-15 Manoir Malfoy_**

Du sang partout sur le sol, sur la chaise, sur la table de cuisine.

Un silence pesant.

Mes jambes qui tremblent.

Mon cœur dans un étau glacé.

L'incrédulité.

Le chien lèche le sang par terre, je ne peux quitter ma femme des yeux. Son corps repose étrangement au sol, dans une position presque grotesque.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Je dois être en train de rêver. Je vais me réveiller.

Non.

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Le couteau traine par terre, sanguinolent.

J'ai peur.

Scorpius rentre dans la cuisine et se précipite sur sa mère allongée :

- Dodo, maman ?

- Non ! Ne la touche pas ! Scorpius, viens ici…

- Maman ! maman ! gémit-il tandis que je l'empoigne et je le pose dans son parc, au salon, dans lequel il se met à crier de plus belle.

Comme un automate, je retourne dans la cuisine pour en extirper le chien, le museau et les pattes couverts de sang. L'impression de cauchemar s'accroit, tandis qu'il hurle à la mort et que les traces de sang se multiplient au sol.

Je devrais la toucher. Vérifier si elle vit.

Mon cerveau est vide, je ne bouge plus, tétanisé.

Je n'ose pas la toucher. Tout ce sang.

Je vais me réveiller, c'est sûr.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible »…je répète ces mots, fouillant maladroitement mes poches pour trouver mon portable. Mes doigts n'arrivent pas à trouver les touches, je tremble de tous mes membres. Je bafouille en donnant mon adresse.

En attendant la Police, je me réfugie dans le salon, sur un coin de canapé, mon fils dans les bras. Il s'est tu, sentant le danger, et suce son pouce. Je le couvre de petits baisers, enfouissant mon nez encore et encore dans ses courtes mèches blondes, m'emplissant de son odeur.

Mon fils. Mon amour.

Il doit y avoir un moyen de revenir en arrière.

D'effacer me moment.

Ce moment n'existe pas.

N'existera jamais.

Ensuite, des coups à la porte, des uniformes, des flashs, des cris, des murmures, des questions.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- Avec qui ?

- Vous êtes parti à quelle heure ?

- Vous êtes revenu à quelle heure ?

- Quelles étaient vos relations avec votre femme ?

- Où en étiez-vous de la procédure de divorce ?

- L'avez-vous déjà menacée ?

- Pourquoi voulait-elle divorcer ?

- Elle vous réclamait beaucoup d'argent ?

- Elle vous trompait ?

- Vous la trompiez ?

J'ai pris peur. J'ai menti. Pour éviter le scandale.

J'ai menti.

_Harry._

_Je t'ai menti et j'ai menti pour toi._

_J'ai agi comme un fou pour toi, j'ai perdu la raison pour toi. _

_L'ultime étincelle de raison qui m'animait s'est éteinte avec toi. _

_Parce que sans toi, je n'ai plus de raison._

**J – 30**

**Manoir Malfoy**

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Tu seras bien obligé, Draco, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il y des lois dans ce pays.

- J'en ai rien à foutre des lois ! Je ne te laisserai pas le Manoir et mon fils, et puis quoi encore ?

- C'est ce qui se fait le plus couramment…la femme garde la maison et l'enfant. C'est la vie, chéri, pas un de tes romans…

- Astoria, la maison appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, elle n'est pas dans le patrimoine commun. Oublie-là !

Elle fait de grands pas dans la cuisine, énervée. Scorpius nous tourne autour, intrigué par nos cris, devenus habituels, hélas. Elle sourit.

- OK. Tu peux la garder, ta maison. Ton tas de pierres. Mais ça, chéri, ça, ça se négocie. Je suis habituée à un certain train de vie, tu le sais…et je ne travaille plus. Tu dois donc subvenir à mes besoins…n'importe quel juge sera de mon avis !

- Je veux bien payer pour mon fils, mais pas pour toi, espèce de raclure…tu n'es qu'une salope, intéressée par l'argent. C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé, hein ?

- Même pas. J'étais amoureuse, à l'époque. J'étais bien bête…épouser un pédé, faut vraiment être conne…

La gifle est partie sans que je puisse la retenir. Sa joue est rouge, boursouflée.

- Ca, je vais le faire constater par un médecin, Draco ! Tu vas le payer cher, très cher…et tu peux dire adieu à ton fils !

- Ne touche pas à Scorpius, Astoria, ou je te tue. C'est moi qui m'occupe le plus de lui, en semaine. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, les yeux étrécis. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce pli amer, sur sa bouche, avant :

- Si c'est pas mignon… un papa fou de son fils… ça va beaucoup émouvoir les juges, j'en suis sûre. Mais ça va beaucoup moins leur plaire d'apprendre que le papa est gay et qu'il a baisé sous le toit familial…et si je rajoute qu'il est violent et drogué, tes espoirs de garde s'envolent définitivement, _mon chéri_…

- Drogué ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? tu ne te souviens pas de ton dernier séjour à l'hôpital ? Tu te shootes avec des médicaments, mais les effets sont les mêmes que la drogue. T'avais avalé n'importe quoi, une fois de plus !

- Je ne prends plus rien ! J'étais pas bien, à ce moment-là…

- Tu l'as dit… Combien de temps Scorpius est resté seul, dans son parc, pendant tu te payais un aller retour pour l'enfer ? Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi, pendant que tu te défonçais, Draco. T'es qu'une loque.

- Tais-toi !

- De toute façon un père homo et dépressif, même avec tout l'or du monde, ça ne passera pas…dis adieu à ton fils, Draco !

- Astoria, je te jure que je vais te tuer si tu m'empêches de voir Scorpius, ai-je murmuré en serrant les poings, et en me retenant difficilement de l'étrangler.

Elle pâlit, et recule. Je continue :

- Et puis, tu en faisais autant. Tu me trompais, toi aussi. Tu me l'as dit.

- Sans blague ? T'as les preuves ? Où, quand, et avec qui ? Vas-y, réponds ! Mais moi…moi, chéri, j'ai les preuves… de jolis préservatifs usagés que j'ai retrouvés dans la poubelle de la salle de sport. Avec ton sperme, et le sien. De bien jolies preuves, qui sont chez mon avocat, déjà…

- Ne fais pas ça, Astoria… ne fais pas ça.

- Remarque, un bon scandale, c'est plutôt bien pour vendre des bouquins, non ?

- Astoria…ne fais pas ça…ou tu vas le regretter.

- T'as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi, mon chéri…

- Tu veux quoi, bordel ?

- Scorpius. Et de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

Je crois que j'ai répété que j'allais la tuer, ce jour-là. Je crois que je l'ai pensé, aussi.

Je suis sorti en claquant la porte, fou de rage.

J'ai couru jusqu'à la clairière, les poings crispés, et j'ai donné des coups sur un arbre, avec mes poings, avec mes pieds. J'ai griffé l'écorce pour arracher des lambeaux jusqu'à en saigner. Mes doigts étaient poisseux, écorchés, comme emplis de sperme et de sang.

La colère est devenue désespoir, je me suis laissé tomber par terre.

J'ai gémi son prénom.

Encore et encore.

_Harry_

_Mes jours sont un désert aride que je traverse les yeux au sol, les pieds meurtris. _

_Les habitants de ce désert me parlent parfois. _

_Je ne les écoute pas. _

_J'attends la pluie. _

_J'attends ton retour. _

_Mes nuits sont toujours remplies de toi, de ta chair humide, de la senteur de ta nuque, du rythme de tes hanches, et je pourrais hurler que j'ai besoin de toi. _

_Je pourrais mordre les draps, et crier._

_Que je t'aime._

_Mais je n'hurle pas. _

_La folie ne me rattrapera pas. Pas cette fois. _

_Alors je noircis les pages de toi, de ta présence._

_Chaque soir, pendant des heures, je célèbre notre amour, nos noces de poussière, sur mon écran, où je ne vois que toi._

_Ton visage. Ton corps. Ton âme. _

_Il n'y a que toi, sur la page blanche. _

_Ton prénom. Ta présence. _

_Ce sourire qui est toi, ce geste de la main qui est toi, ce clignement de paupière qui est toi._

_Harry._

_oOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**Peur de rien blues (JJ Goldman)**_

_**POV Harry**_

8h.

L'heure du début de mes consultations à la clinique, mais je reste rivé à mon siège, à la cafet, mon café froid dans une main, à lire les articles de la presse sur le meurtre d'Astoria Malfoy. Ça bruisse autour de moi, entre les conversations des patients, le bruit des tasses et des percolateurs, mais je suis entièrement concentré par ma lecture. Plus rien n'existe.

J'ai à peine dormi cette nuit, poursuivi par cette affaire et par des images obsédantes de sang, de couteaux, de corps meurtris, les visages angoissés de Draco et Astoria.

Les rares photos du drame – Draco sortant de chez lui, son fils dans les bras, l'air inquiet, le corps d'Astoria sur une civière, recouvert d'un drap, des traces de sang autour d'une forme dessinée à la craie- sont partout sur les murs, sur les journaux, à la télé. Les détails du meurtre sont affolants de précision, écœurants de détails glauques (Jim léchant le sang de sa maîtresse, Draco laissant des traces sanglantes sur le sol) et j'aimerais ne jamais les avoir lus ou entendus. Pourtant je lis et relis chaque article, le cœur battant au maximum, cherchant dans les torchons qu'on appelle journaux à scandale la vérité qui ne s'y trouve pas. La vérité de ce meurtre affreux.

Les prétendus témoins, qui ne sont que des voisins ou passants, donnent leur version des faits, souvent contradictoire, forcément inventée, puisque personne n'était présent à la découverte du corps, à part Draco et son fils. Toujours malveillante.

Je suis impressionné par le retentissement de cette affaire, qui fait les manchettes des journaux locaux depuis presque une semaine, et occupe toutes les conversations. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette sordide histoire passionnerait les foules à ce point.

Je vis dans une Région-village, où tout le monde se connaît, où tout le monde s'épie. Chacun y va de son anecdote, sur lui, sur elle, comme s'ils se connaissaient intimement, comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Chaque histoire prend des proportions grotesques, et chacun voit dans la moindre altercation, la moindre rumeur, la preuve de la culpabilité de Draco.

Je sens bien qu'il y a de l'excitation malsaine dans l'air, une volonté de revanche sur cette famille trop riche et trop snob. Le mythe du couple idéal –trop beau, trop riche, trop gâté- vole en éclat à coups de confidences -vraies ou fausses- et de rumeurs.

En page 4 du Maily Dirror : « _Les Malfoy, une dynastie controversée »_ :

« _Dans la charmante bourgade de Solsbury, perdue dans la verdure du Surrey, il n'y a pas un habitant, jeune ou vieux, qui n'ait entendu parler des Malfoy. Il faut dire que cette famille d'origine noble a beaucoup fait parler d'elle, au cours des siècles, et continue de défrayer la chronique. Depuis le refus d'allégeance aux Rois à la suite des guerres de religion jusqu'à la disparition mystérieuse des deux épouses du 7ème comte Malfoy, les légendes courent sur cette dynastie hors normes. Les plus anciens se souviennent que l'épouse de lord Brett avait été assassinée dans ce même Manoir, en 1888, dans des conditions obscures. Elle aurait été retrouvée la gorge tranchée dans sa chambre au petit matin, alors que son époux était à la chasse. Depuis on raconte que certaines nuits son âme éplorée flotterait encore, à la recherche de sa fille adorée, répudiée par son père. Bien entendu la famille a toujours nié la présence de fantômes, mais certains invités se seraient sentis « mal à l'aise » et auraient été gênés par des lueurs inquiétantes ou des courants d'air froids.(…) _

_Plus proche de nous, certains n'oublient pas que la branche cadette des Malfoy a été mise en cause pendant la guerre pour son rapprochement d'Hitler, la jeune Barbara ayant épousé un officier nazi en 1940. Les rumeurs les plus folles ont alors couru sur l'enrichissement soudain de la famille, lors de la reprise de la banque familiale par James, le grand père du Directeur actuel, Ashley Malfoy. Certes cette famille n'est pas la seule à s'être enrichie pendant le conflit mondial, mais il se murmure que des procès pour spoliation ont été étouffés à la libération grâce à l'amitié née à Eton entre Sir James Malfoy et le Ministre de la justice de l'époque._

_Eton qui a toujours été le passage de rigueur pour les membres masculins de cette famille, qui ont fourni un nombre important de banquiers, capitaines d'industrie et hommes d'Eglise. L'autre passage obligé étant la célèbre école privée St Pancrace, réputée pour sa discipline de fer et pour son orthodoxie religieuse. Nombreux sont les Malfoy qui y ont brillé dans les disciplines scientifiques et sportives, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Draco, qui y connu, dit-on, beaucoup de déconvenues. Son départ précipité de cette institution fut même à l'origine de nombreuses rumeurs parmi ses camarades de l'époque, alors que la famille arguait d'une atteinte de rhumatisme aigu. De mémoire de professeur, il ne brilla qu'en latin et en littérature – et en chant. Un de ses camarades raconte_ : " _…Dans sa robe blanche de vestale, avec ses cheveux blonds brossés jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent brillants, ses yeux regardant le ciel et sa bouche ouverte en pure mélodie, il pouvait faire s'évanouir son auditoire durant les psaumes… "(*). Il avait par ailleurs le plus grand mal à supporter la promiscuité et la rigueur spartiate de cette pension –lever à 5 heures pour la prière, douches froides été comme hiver- et se réfugiait dans la littérature et la musique._

_Draco fut le plus jeune, le plus couvé, et le plus fragile - "le chouchou de la nichée pendant pas mal d'années"- d'une famille de quatre garçons. Sa grand- mère, Narcissa, affectueusement appelée Cissy, possédait une forte personnalité et un dévouement envers les autres qui la faisait aimer de tous. Ce fut Cissy qui s'occupa du jeune Draco à sa naissance, après la terrible dépression postnatale qui s'abattit sur sa mère et l'empêcha de s'occuper correctement de ses enfants. A la mort de sa « granny », alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, les nourrices se succédèrent au Manoir, souvent effrayées par la rude tâche qui les attendait – quatre garçons turbulents à élever, et des domestiques parfois récalcitrants._

_On raconte à cette occasion que c'est l'aîné des garçons, Ashley, actuel Directeur de la Banque, qui aurait pris son petit frère sous son aile protectrice, pour le protéger des colères mémorables de son père, brisé de chagrin par la maladie de son épouse. »_

Étrange.

Draco ne m'a jamais parlé de son père.

C'est quoi toutes ces histoires ? Ils veulent prouver quoi ?

- Harry ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu as déjà un quart d'heure de retard sur tes consultations, me dit Jenny, la secrétaire médicale, en se penchant vers moi.

Je referme le quotidien, agacé. C'est l'heure de mes visites, je rassemble difficilement mes esprits et je me dirige vers la première chambre. J'oublie, pour quelques heures, le meurtre d'Astoria Malfoy.

oOooOooOo

A midi, je décline les propositions de mes collègues et je retourne chez moi, non sans avoir fait un détour par le marchand de journaux, pour y acheter les derniers canards traitant de l'affaire. A chaque fois je redoute d'y découvrir d'autres facettes de Draco, ou pire, mon nom. Je me réchauffe un plat surgelé en vitesse, tout en dépiautant les journaux, à la recherche du nom de mon ancien amant. La tempête médiatique n'est pas apaisée, loin de là.

Le journal local d'aujourd'hui titre sur « _On achève bien les poupées» :_

_On a retrouvé ce dimanche Astoria Malfoy baignant dans son propre sang, dans son immense cuisine du Manoir Malfoy. Drôle de fin de vie pour cette jeune femme ambitieuse qui n'avait eu de cesse de réussir, pour oublier une enfance difficile. En effet, rares sont ceux, parmi ceux qui ont croisé sa route, qui savaient que sous ses dehors de jeune femme distinguée et dynamique et son allure impeccable, Astoria cachait une enfance triste, voire sordide. Née de père inconnu, fille naturelle d'une coiffeuse, elle a passé une partie de son enfance seule devant la télé, à rêver de stars et de paillettes. Toute jeune, elle raconte à ses copines de récréation que son père est un « prince » qui aurait séduit sa mère et l'aurait abandonnée par crainte du scandale. Elle achète tous les magazines people et n'aura de cesse dès lors que de fréquenter ce milieu qui la fascine, au prix de gros sacrifices financiers parfois. Grâce à sa beauté froide et sa blondeur savamment étudiée elle arrivera à « infiltrer » les rallyes et soirées de la jet-set locale, à la recherche d'amis. _

_Sa rencontre avec Draco Malfoy, dans un cocktail à l'issue d'un concert de charité, constituera pour la jeune fille la réalisation de ses rêves. Afin de séduire le jeune homme, elle mettra –selon une de ses camarades de l'époque- tout en œuvre pour correspondre à ses attentes, allant jusqu'à s'inscrire à L'université Populaire pour étudier la littérature et la musique, afin de partager des goûts communs avec lui. Elle s'initiera également au golf et à l'équitation, et ne rechignera pas à participer aux parties de chasse organisées par son futur beau-père, alors qu'elle déteste la cruauté de ce sport, de son propre aveu._

_Sa meilleure amie de l'époque, Cindy, confie qu'elle trouvait son futur époux « charmant, tendre et si romantique, lui écrivant des poèmes, comme dans les films », et n'avait de cesse de lui trouver toutes les qualités. Cette idylle fut couronnée par un somptueux mariage et la naissance de leur fils, Scorpius, deux ans plus tard. Après le départ de ses beaux parents pour Londres, son époux et elle reprennent la demeure familiale, à la grande satisfaction d'Astoria, qui se rêve châtelaine. Hélas, malgré de nombreux travaux d'embellissement elle ne se plaît pas dans cette grande bâtisse froide et vide, et tente de convaincre de son mari d'aller vivre à Londres, en vain. Résolument dynamique, elle trouve grâce à son beau-frère un emploi dans l'immobilier et met toute son énergie à y réussir, comme dans tout ce qu'elle touche. Elle fait désormais partie de la jet set locale et affiche sa réussite dans tous les cocktails et soirées de charité, qu'elle illumine par sa beauté et son élégance. _

_Assez rapidement ses amis les plus proches confieront que les relations entre les époux sont devenues froides, voire distantes, le jeune auteur passant beaucoup de temps enfermé dans son bureau pour écrire, au grand désespoir de sa jeune épouse délaissée. Celle-ci sera vue de nombreuses fois en galante compagnie, rarement celle de son époux, dans les évènements locaux, toujours souriante, une coupe à la main. Une de ses amies reconnaît pourtant qu'Astoria se sentait bien seule chez elle et ne partageait pas les goûts de son époux pour les promenades en forêt et le golf. Elle aurait également été « déçue » par son tempérament « morose »._

_On ne peut bien sûr passer sous silence le fait, à présent avéré, que les époux étaient en instance de divorce et que la procédure se déroulait douloureusement, Astoria étant d' « une grande voracité » à l'égard des biens de son ex-mari. « Il va payer ce qu'il m'a fait subir », aurait-elle déclaré à son avocat quelques jours avant sa mort. Si ce dernier se refuse à tout commentaire, des indiscrétions laisseraient à penser qu'il se trouve dans le dossier de divorce de « véritables bombes à retardement » concernant les mœurs de l'écrivain._

_Rappelons enfin que cette dernière était apparue amaigrie, les cheveux courts, à l'anniversaire de sa mère il y a deux semaines, et semblait très anxieuse de l'issue de la procédure._

_C'est une bien triste fin pour cette jeune femme resplendissante, véritable héroïne hitchcockienne, qui a brûlé ses ailes d'avoir voulu approcher de trop près un milieu clinquant, où les princes ne sont pas toujours charmants._

Je referme le tabloïd d'une main tremblante, saisi d'une nausée. Comment peut-on raconter tant d'ignominies sous couvert de liberté de la presse ? Je ne reconnais absolument pas la jeune femme que j'ai brièvement connue, et, étrangement, j'ai honte pour elle. Être rabaissée au rang de Cendrillon de province, c'est juste lamentable.

Et quelles sont ces « bombes à retardement » dont parle l'article ?

Une sueur glacée m'envahit. Draco lui avait-il parlé de nous ? Mon nom est-il mentionné quelque part ? Astoria avait-elle fait une enquête sur Draco, avant ou après mon départ ?

Je suis terrifié, et une fois de plus je me demande comment j'ai pu me laisser embringuer dans cette lamentable histoire, qui est passée d'une comédie de mœurs à une tragédie.

Ça et ces coups de fils…

Il est 13h30, je dois rejoindre mon cabinet de consultation.

Je vais essayer d'éviter toute discussion avec Will, comme je le fais depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il a vu mon émoi à l'annonce de la mort d'Astoria et de la fuite de Draco, il me tanne de questions, que j'esquive de plus en plus difficilement. Je fais mon maximum pour paraître neutre en sa présence, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mes tentatives soient couronnées de succès.

Je jette un coup d'œil angoissé au magazine sur lequel figure une petite photo de Draco. Je crains le pire quant à l'article qu'il recèle, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de le lire.

J'ai survolé la plupart des articles parus jusqu'ici, évoquant la dépression de Draco, sa soi-disant tentative de suicide, et l'exhumation des passages les plus glauques de son roman, mais celui-ci me semble particulièrement pernicieux.

Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll. Si loin de l'homme que j'ai connu.

Je commence mes consultations, le cœur à l'envers.

oOooOooOo

Le soir je rentre chez moi, écœuré et plein d'appréhension, le magazine dans la poche.

Après m'être servi un bon whisky, je trouve enfin le courage de commencer à lire. L'article n'est pas très long, heureusement. La photo de Draco est belle. Très belle. La régularité de ses traits et l'éclairage lui donnent un air d'acteur de soap-opéra, renforcé par le titre vendeur de l'article : « _Itinéraire d'un enfant trop gâté »_. Seule la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux et ce léger pli amer dans sa bouche révèlent sa fragilité.

_Il est des tragédies que les plus grands auteurs classiques ne renieraient pas. Comment Draco Malfoy, fils d'une des plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre et jeune auteur à succès s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à une sordide affaire de meurtre, lui à qui tout semblait réussir ? Comment le conte de fées s'est-il changé en drame de la folie ordinaire ? _

_Les fées, toujours elles, semblaient pourtant s'être penchées sur le berceau du jeune Draco, en ce radieux matin d'automne, dans le Surrey. Né au sein d'une famille nombreuse d'origine noble, il est le cadet de trois frères nés très peu de temps avant lui. Cela expliquerait-il la maladie de sa mère, mal remise de ses couches, comme on disait pudiquement à l'époque, et qui en fait sombra dans un baby blues si profond qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenu son dernier-né dans ses bras ? Ou bien, selon certaines rumeurs, la réaction de son père devant les cheveux un peu trop blonds du bébé a-t-elle plongé cette malheureuse dans un désespoir inavouable ?_

_Certaines bonnes âmes se souviennent que l'orage avait été violent, ce soir-là, brisant plusieurs vases du manoir, mais que par la suite, cet épisode n'aurait plus jamais été évoqué au « Château », comme disent les paysans du coin. L'ambiance bon enfant et un peu bohème qui semblait régner n'a jamais su retenir les nourrices qui s'y sont succédé, et qui par la suite ont laissé entendre que l'air était parfois irrespirable dans les couloirs de la demeure, entre la froideur des époux et le vacarme des enfants._

_Le jeune Draco a-t-il, comme on le raconte, appris à marcher seul, faute d'adulte présent, en s'accrochant au pelage du chien ? Ou est-ce grâce à son frère aîné, véritable mère de substitution, seul pôle affectif fort de l'enfant ?_

_On ne sait pas grand chose de ses années d'enfance, et s'il apparaît sur les photos de famille, il est rarement souriant, aux côtés de ses frères hilares et grimaçants. On y voit un petit garçon frêle et blond, un peu gauche, souvent caché derrière ses aînés, fixant un improbable point dans l'azur. On ne retiendra de ses années d'école primaire qu'une légère dyslexie, une aversion totale pour les jeux collectifs et un amour immodéré pour les contes de fées, qui lui vaudra le surnom de « Blondie ». N'a-t-il donc pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'affirmer sa personnalité qu'en choisissant une voie totalement différente de ses aînés, le monde des mots, des sentiments ? Le petit garçon abandonné par des parents « absents » s'est-il reconstruit un monde imaginaire, rempli d'héroïnes aimantes, de héros superbes ?_

_C'est dans le célèbre Collège de St Pancrace, où se sont succédés les garçons de la famille que la vocation de Draco s'est véritablement révélée…car, s'il n'excelle pas en aviron, il est la plus fine plume de l'institution, et brocarde souvent ses camarades et ses professeurs dans des portraits au vitriol. _

_Adolescent torturé, solitaire, il exprime toute sa sensibilité et son imagination dans ses textes poétiques et amers, parus dans la gazette du Collège. Il participe, presque malgré lui, au succès de la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » dans laquelle il interprète…Juliette, faute de jeune fille dans l'institution, à la grande honte de son père, qui refusera de voir la pièce. On raconte qu'il passe de longs moments à lire et à composer des poèmes, quand ses comparses préfèrent jouer au foot, et acquiert la réputation d'un garçon fuyant, sauvage, dévoué à un unique ami._

_Il serait facile d'insinuer que les scènes « d'amitié particulière » décrites dans son roman sont en fait des scènes vécues à l'époque, les anecdotes ne manquant pas sur les heures passées en tête en tête avec cet ami, et sur la découverte de certaines lettres qui auraient amené au renvoi de ce dernier. Il est des choses qui ne se tolèrent que bien cachées, dans certains milieux... Il aurait eu le cœur brisé par le départ de son confident, comme il le raconte fort justement dans son premier roman : « le Portrait », de Draco Malfoy, et aurait fait alors sa première tentative de suicide._

_C'est à ce moment-là sans doute que s'est scellé le destin du jeune auteur : A peine sorti du carcan confortable de St Pancrace, élevé dans une famille trop riche et désincarnée, vestige d'une époque révolue où on fait « élever » ses enfants par des tiers, son premier élan amoureux brisé par le respect des convenances, il plonge dans la drogue et dans les paradis artificiels, oubliant son goût pour la littérature et les arts._

_Les habitants de sa petite ville se souviennent de ce jeune homme trop riche et trop fragile traînant avec les petites frappes du coin, les cheveux teints en noir, résolument déterminé à faire un sort aux valeurs de son milieu. Provocation ou tentative inconsciente de suicide « social » ?_

_Toujours est-il qu'après bien des pérégrinations et des séjours au poste de police on le retrouve à Londres, poursuivant de pâles études et découvrant un milieu oisif et désabusé, à son image. Fin de siècle et fin du monde, plus rien n'a d'importance tant qu'on a les moyens de fuir via des musiques hypnotiques et des paradis poudreux. Il croise quelques mannequins en vogue et des messieurs sans doute compréhensifs, fous de jeunesse et de littérature. Il finit par se faire remarquer par quelques éditeurs, plus par son attitude désinvolte et sa blondeur que par ses écrits, murmurent certains, et publie son premier roman dans la foulée, qui va faire un tabac, à la surprise générale._

_Roman d'une génération, empreint d'un tourment philosophique inattendu et de scènes sexuellement explicites, le mélange est détonnant et le jeune homme télégénique. Une campagne de publicité savamment orchestrée grâce à l'argent de la fortune familiale permettra au roman de « décoller » et de devenir le buzz d'une saison._

_Ultime pirouette, le « dandy dégénéré » se marie en grandes noces et s'installe dans le Manoir familial, menant – apparemment- une vie de gentleman farmer, bien rangée. Trop bien rangée pour ce jeune homme hypersensible, qui tente de combler ses douleurs d'enfance et ses manques par l'écriture, dans son bureau, seul au-dessus de la lande ?_

_La demande de divorce de son épouse aura sans doute été la goutte qui aura fait déborder le vase, la crainte d'un retour à une solitude insupportable, entre les murs de ce Manoir dans lequel il a passé une enfance abandonnée. On le décrit désespéré, parfois violent, inconsidérément attaché à son fils Scorpius, passant par d'étranges revirements d'humeur, au gré ses créations littéraires. On chuchote « syndrome maniaco-dépressif » là où les bonnes gens voient le spleen de l'écrivain, et quelques voisins prétendent l'avoir vu brûler dans son jardin l'ébauche de son nouveau roman « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », un soir de folie._

_L'enfer, il l'a visiblement rencontré, ce matin-là, quand sa vie rêvée a volé en éclats, sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine du Manoir. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est allé se chercher un nouveau « ciel », une énième fuite, qui lui permettra, qui sait, d'écrire un nouveau roman à succès…_

Qu'on ne me parle pas de déontologie dans le traitement de l'information, c'est purement et simplement la curée. Et ce n'est que le début. Je ne doute pas que les fins limiers de l'info de chiottes vont aller creuser encore plus loin, dans l'abjection.

Moi qui croyais avoir tourné la page, je replonge dans le passé violemment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger, de chercher des signes annonciateurs, comme tous ces débiles de journaleux. Qu'a-t-il dit, qu'a-t-il fait qui pourrait prouver sa culpabilité, ou l'innocenter ?

La télé locale repasse en boucle les mêmes extraits de ses interviews, et à chaque fois le voir ainsi, et réécouter ses propos sortis de leur contexte, interprétés, déformés me fait mal au cœur. Les mêmes qui l'encensaient lui crachent à présent dessus, et prétendent qu'ils ne sont pas surpris des évènements, ce qui m'exaspère.

Les photos de lui m'obsèdent, je passe des heures à les regarder, le soir, sur les journaux. Des heures à chercher dans ses photos d'enfant pâle, malingre, d'adolescent un peu gauche, les raisons de ce gâchis.

La fêlure que je n'aurais pas perçue, la douleur que je n'aurais pas soignée. Cette enfance si lourde à porter, cette culpabilité innée, qu'il cache par des faux semblants. Le masque était beau, pourtant. Lisse. Attirant.

Connaît-on jamais ceux que l'on aime ?

Même ceux qu'on côtoie journellement, ceux dont on devine toutes les expressions, dont on a parcouru le corps mille fois, avec fièvre, avec tendresse, les connaît-on un jour ?

Surtout Draco.

Draco et ses faiblesses, ses comédies, ses mensonges.

Draco qui s'est joué de moi pendant des semaines, sans que j'arrive à déjouer ses pièges. Alors que je lui faisais une absolue confiance, et que je lui ai tout donné.

Je crois que moi aussi je vais finir par croire à sa culpabilité, si je continue à lire les journaux.

Pourtant je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas croire que Draco ait pu faire une chose pareille, lui qui hésite à tuer une araignée ou à vider un poisson. Il est bien trop fragile pour ça. Trop sensible. On n'écrit pas les poèmes qu'il a écrits en étant un monstre.

Mais je sais qu'il est parfois imprévisible, irrationnel, déséquilibré. Je me souviens de ses morsures, ses griffures, sa mâchoire crispée, cette rage sourde qui l'habite soudain, cette lueur noire qui transperce le gris, ce désespoir brutal. S'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours n'a-t-il eu aussi la tentation de… ? Non. Et pourtant…

Il y a quelque chose, dans ces portraits opportunistes et menteurs, quelque chose de …vrai.

Les détails sont faux, l'ensemble est grotesque, et pourtant c'est lui, par moment. Ou alors ça lui ressemble beaucoup. Trop.

Est-il bipolaire, ou juste mélancolique?

Est-il violent, ou juste impulsif ?

Qu'y a-t-il dans ces articles de journaux qui ne soit vrai, même fortuitement ? C'est la face cachée de la lune, ou la base immergée de l'iceberg : tout était là, depuis toujours, mais on ne voyait pas. On ne le savait pas. Ces articles immondes pourraient ils recéler une parcelle de vérité, émanant d'une intuition du journaliste, d'une indiscrétion, d'une vérité psychologique immanente ?

Je l'imagine un couteau à la main, j'entends les cris d'Astoria, et les images s'imposent à moi, criantes de vérité. La main s'abat sur elle, encore et encore. Il y a cet éclat dans les yeux gris, sa bouche déformée par la haine, les hurlements. Un cauchemar trop réel.

Je ne crois pas à sa culpabilité, vraiment pas, mais une petite voix me souffle qu'il pourrait le faire, dans un accès de colère. De folie.

Je l'imagine fuyant avec sa voiture, roulant comme un fou, vers la mer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans mon esprit, il roule vers la mer. Je le vois recroquevillé dans une cave, dans une chambre d'hôtel glauque, sale, mal rasé, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Je l'imagine terré dans une bicoque abandonnée, abruti de douleur et d'alcool. Ses vêtements sont crasseux, ses ongles noirs. Il m'appelle, parfois.

…

J'ai même souhaité qu'il vienne se réfugier chez moi, tard la nuit.

Qu'on fuie ensemble, comme deux amants maudits.

Même s'il est coupable.

Surtout s'il est coupable.

…

Son corps me manque à nouveau, c'est une douleur physique, sourde, qui m'étreint. Tout le plaisir qu'on a eu ensemble me revient comme une faim, un besoin physiologique, un abîme.

J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à ses épaules, besoin d'être ravagé par ses baisers, besoin d'être aimé, touché, empli de lui, à nouveau.

Besoin de le protéger.

Besoin de lui dire que je l'aime.

C'est une obsession, désormais.

oOo oOooOo

On sonne. Flûte.

J'ai peur. Je ne veux voir personne.

Trois coups fermes à la porte.

J'ouvre, inquiet. Will débarque chez moi, à grands pas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, chez toi ? C'est quoi tous ces journaux ?

- Will, je suis fatigué. On n'avait pas prévu de se voir, si ?

- Non, on n'avait rien prévu, parce que depuis une semaine tu m'évites. Alors je suis venu quand même, pour savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

Il s'assoit sur le canapé, et croise les bras.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis. Pourquoi tu me mens.

- Arrête, Will… je ne te mens pas. Je suis un peu perturbé par tous ces évènements, c'est tout.

- Et qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Une femme est assassinée sous le toit où j'ai vécu et tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?

- Vous ne viviez pas ensemble, non ? T'arrêtes pas de me dire que vous n'étiez pas si proches, alors pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

Je soupire.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, en face de lui :

- Écoute Will… On ne sort pas ensemble, toi et moi, on ne s'est rien promis et je déteste parler de ma vie privée. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais…je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Rentre chez toi, s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué, là. Désolé.

- Charmant… moi qui croyais qu'on était amis ! Tu me considères comme ton employé, et c'est tout ?

- Non, et tu le sais très bien. Mais être amis, c'est aussi accepter que l'autre soit fatigué et n'ait pas envie de parler…

Il se lève, et me toise :

- Être amis, c'est surtout se faire confiance. Moi je t'ai tout dit sur moi. Tout. Et je ne sais presque rien de toi…De quoi t'as peur ? Que je révèle tes petits secrets ? Que je les revende aux journaux ? Harry…pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Je te fais confiance, je te jure. Mais j'ai été trop blessé, par le passé. Et puis mes histoires n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance. Beaucoup moins que tu ne crois. J'ai juste pas envie d'en parler.

Je suis effectivement fatigué, d'un coup.

Terriblement fatigué.

Tout le stress des derniers jours vient de me tomber sur les épaules.

Il se dirige vers la porte, amer.

Je vois bien qu'il est humilié, qu'il m'en veut terriblement. Mais je ne lui parlerai pas de Draco. Pas question.

La main sur la poignée, il se retourne vers moi :

- Tu l'aimes encore, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas homo ? Parce que je ne te plais pas ?

- Will, je t'en prie…

- Tu m'écœures !

La porte claque avec violence et je soupire.

Revoilà le théâtre de boulevard.

S'il savait que c'est pour le protéger que je ne lui dis rien…

S'il se doutait de l'immense dégoût que j'ai pour moi, en ce moment.

Je me penche par la fenêtre pour voir s'il est parti.

Je tressaute.

Un homme m'attend, à l'extérieur.

Je suis sûr qu'il est là depuis plusieurs heures. Sûrement l'envoyé de l'avocat de Draco, qui veut absolument me parler, et qui m'a déjà téléphoné deux fois hier.

Je ne sortirai pas. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette affaire.

Cette histoire commence à prendre des proportions grotesques.

Depuis une semaine j'attends avec appréhension l'arrivée de la police, chaque matin en allant au boulot. Je vois le danger partout, chaque voiture de police me terrifie, je rase les murs.

Le téléphone sonne.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur : l'homme a son portable collé à l'oreille, et il regarde ma fenêtre.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour me fourrer dans une histoire pareille ?

Le téléphone sonne, encore et encore.

Je finis par décrocher, à bout de nerfs :

- Allo ?

- Docteur Potter ? Je représente les intérêts de la famille Malfoy, et je souhaite vous rencontrer.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. J'ai résilié mon contrat dans les formes, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Nous souhaitons juste vous éviter des ennuis, rassurez-vous, et obtenir votre témoignage… je ne sais pas si vous avez jeté un coup d'œil aux journaux, dernièrement, mais…

- C'est Draco qui vous envoie ?

Silence au bout du fil.

- Pas directement. Monsieur Malfoy a disparu, nous ignorons où il se trouve. Mais il y a dans cette affaire des enjeux bien supérieurs à ceux de la résiliation d'un contrat de location, et si vous souhaitez éviter des ennuis…

- Vous me menacez ?

- Pas du tout, M. Potter. Pas du tout. Nous souhaitons seulement obtenir quelques informations qui nous permettront d'éclaircir cette doulour..

- Je n'ai aucun renseignement. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Vous allez bientôt être au cœur d'une tempête, Monsieur Potter. Acceptez de me rencontrer, je vous en conjure…

- Non. Je veux rencontrer votre patron.

- Pardon ?

- Celui qui vous paie. Je présume que c'est un Malfoy. C'est à lui que je veux parler. A lui seul…

- C'est très inhabituel comme procédure…

- Peut-être. Qu'il prenne contact avec moi. Je ne rencontrerai personne d'autre.

Je raccroche, et je vois par la fenêtre qu'il a l'air médusé.

Je sais que c'est ma seule chance d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco…

oOoOoO

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**Endless dream (Conjure one)**_

_**POV Harry**_

Le bois est désert, et je patiente, anxieux, en passant d'un pied sur l'autre. Les rares joggers qu'on croise au matin sont rentrés chez eux et je me demande si quelqu'un va venir, finalement. Les bois sont encore très touffus, et l'air est tiède.

Un bel été indien.

L'homme m'a paru très froid et très réticent au téléphone, mais je tente de me rassurer en me disant que c'est lui qui était demandeur, au départ.

D'habitude le samedi matin je vais à la piscine avec Will, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver un prétexte pour l'éloigner. J'écrase un minuscule champignon sous ma chaussure, pris de remords.

Je me suis trop laissé embringuer dans cette histoire avec lui, je me suis trop reposé sur lui pour oublier Draco. Je me rends compte qu'il n'est qu'un ami, pour moi, et encore… rien à voir avec l'amitié profonde que j'ai pour Ron. Il m'amuse, me distrait, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aimerai jamais, je crois. J'ai juste une immense tendresse pour lui, comme pour un petit frère.

Draco emplit à nouveau totalement mon esprit, mon cœur, et je crève de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Où est-il ? Avec qui ? Est-il innocent, coupable ?

Il y a encore eu un article immonde sur lui, ce matin, faisant allusion à des « aventures extraconjugales » qu'aurait découvertes Astoria, et à des menaces de mort émanant de son époux. Je m'attends de plus en plus à une visite de la Police, et je demande bien pourquoi l'avocat de Draco m'a envoyé un sbire…

Un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne.

Une limousine vient de s'arrêter, un malabar en sort, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à droite et à gauche. Il m'aperçoit, me scrute, puis ouvre la portière arrière. Une longue silhouette sort à son tour et se dirige lentement vers moi. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, très élégant dans son trench beige, qui marche lentement mais avec assurance vers moi.

Je serre mon portable dans ma poche, instinctivement.

Il amorce un sourire blasé et me fixe avec curiosité, tout en me tendant la main :

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, c'est moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté, un peu dubitatif. Un bel homme, assurément. Je crois reconnaître le regard métallique de Draco, mais ses cheveux sont bruns, et son air sévère :

- Ashley Malfoy, Directeur de la banque Malfoy.

- Vous êtes le frère de Draco ?

- Oui…

Son regard perçant me met mal à l'aise, et son assurance m'énerve. J'attaque :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne sais rien sur cette affaire, et je ne veux pas y être mêlé !

- Marchons quelques instants, voulez-vous ? dit-il en s'éloignant tranquillement.

- Je n'aime pas vos manières, et je ne me laisserai pas corrompre, je vous préviens…

Il sourit :

- Qui vous parle de corruption ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis banquier que nous devons obligatoirement parler d'argent, monsieur Potter…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, alors ?

- Limiter les dégâts. Protéger mon frère. Il y a déjà eu assez d'horreurs écrites sur lui, ces derniers temps, je n'aimerais pas que ça…s'empire, avec votre témoignage.

- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Il me fixe attentivement :

- Parce qu'on va vous solliciter. Vous proposer beaucoup d'argent. Le scandale fait vendre, vous savez. Parce que vos « souvenirs » valent beaucoup d'argent, dans la presse. Je voudrais juste m'assurer de votre silence… par tous les moyens.

- Je savais bien qu'on finirait par parler d'argent… Rassurez-vous, il est hors de question que je parle aux journalistes. J'ai horreur de ces histoires, et je ne veux pas être éclaboussé, dis-je avec force.

- Vous allez être éclaboussé. Forcément. Ne vous imaginez pas que vous allez passer au travers des mailles, ce ne sera pas le cas. L'affaire est trop belle, trop juteuse pour les journaleux. Vous ont-ils approché, déjà ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Et la Police ?

- Non plus. Vous êtes le premier…

- Bien…

Nous continuons à avancer lentement dans le bois, et peu à peu je me calme, sous l'influence de l'apparente tranquillité de l'homme qui m'accompagne.

- Je suis ici pour vous aider, monsieur Potter, et protéger mon frère, comme je vous l'ai dit. Refusez toutes les interviews, quelles qu'elles soient. Ne parlez de votre « aventure » à personne, pas même vos proches. Ils pourraient être tentés de vendre vos souvenirs les plus intimes…

- Non…non, c'est impossible. Ils ne feraient pas ça.

- Je connais bien l'âme humaine, vous savez, grâce à mon métier. Peu de gens résistent à l'appât de la gloire, même brève, ou du gain. Celui qui sait quelque chose finit toujours par parler, par vanité ou intérêt. Je vous offre le double de tout ce que vous offriront les journalistes…

- Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Et je ne sais rien sur le meurtre…

- Vous croyez que la vérité sur le meurtre intéresse les journalistes ? Non, ce qui va les intéresser, c'est votre aventure avec mon frère… comment ça a commencé, comment ça a continué, qui a rompu… combien de fois, où, dans quelle position… Pensez, un écrivain marié qui trompe sa femme avec un homme… Ca, ça fait vendre…

- C'est écoeurant !

- Plus c'est écoeurant, plus c'est vendeur… Ca a duré longtemps, entre vous ?

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Vous ne le savez pas ? Draco ne vous l'a pas dit ? je demande, méfiant.

- Si vous connaissez mon frère aussi bien que je le suppose, alors vous savez qu'il est dissimulateur, voire menteur. Il a refusé de me parler de vous. Mais je dois tout savoir, absolument, pour préparer sa défense.

- Tout ?

Une lueur de dégoût passe dans ses yeux :

- Non. Pas ça. Sauf si ça a de l'importance. Comprenez-moi, il est très important que je sois au même niveau d'information que la Police, ou la partie adverse. Répondez à mes questions, je vous en prie…

Je ferme les yeux, déglutissant difficilement :

- Quelles questions ?

- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

- Trois mois. A peu près.

- Qui a commencé ? Qui a abordé l'autre ? Mon frère, je parie ?

- Oui…Comment vous savez que… ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Vous couchiez ensemble au Manoir ?

- Oui.

- Chez lui ou chez vous ?

- Les deux.

- Dans quelle pièce ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Les policiers sont en train de tout passer au peigne fin… plus vous avez multiplié les lieux de… rencontre, plus ils ont de chance de trouver des traces de votre sperme chez lui, Monsieur Potter.

- Oh ! dis-je en rougissant, et en baissant la tête, accablé.

- Alors ? Quelle pièce ?

- A peu près partout, je crois… dis-je à voix basse.

Je le sens se crisper, insensiblement. Le bois qui craque sous mes pas fait un bruit sinistre, et j'ai peur.

- Vous utilisiez des préservatifs ?

- Oui.

- Toujours ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Des indiscrétions de la partie adverse laissent à penser qu'on a retrouvé des préservatifs usagés dans certaines poubelles …

- Lors du meurtre ? Ce n'est pas moi, alors… ça faisait longtemps que c'était terminé, entre nous.

- Non, bien avant le meurtre. Elle accumulait les preuves contre Draco, pour le divorce…

- Astoria ? ?

- Oui. Elle n'a jamais fait de remarques sur l'infidélité de mon frère, devant vous ? Des menaces ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi vous êtes parti, alors ? demande-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Parce qu'il écrivait un bouquin sur moi, sans me le dire… J'ai pas supporté son mensonge.

Il me semble qu'il murmure, presque pour lui –même :

- Draco est un menteur, vous savez. Un manipulateur. Il l'a toujours été.

- Depuis tout petit ?

- Oui…

- C'est vrai que c'est vous qui l'avez partiellement élevé ?

- Ne croyez pas tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux… il y avait suffisamment de monde au Manoir pour s'occuper de nous.

- Mais il était solitaire, non ? Abandonné à lui–même ?

- Il vous en parlera lui–même, s'il le souhaite…

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi c'est pas plutôt vos parents qui le protègent ?

Une raideur soudaine le fait se redresser :

- On s'éloigne du sujet, là… vous avez parlé de cette… histoire à quelqu'un ?

- Non, dis-je en mentant effrontément, en pensant à Ron. Personne.

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant, selon vous ?

- Je ne crois pas. Astoria, peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'allez-vous dire à la Police ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand ils viendront vous voir… Vous direz quoi ? hésite-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir, si c'est votre question… ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je ne suis pas comme votre frère, moi.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, alors, M. Potter, de n'avoir jamais dû mentir…

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

- Rien. Excusez-moi. Faites selon votre conscience. Je ne vous demande pas un faux témoignage. Mais sachez que les répercussions peuvent être extrêmement lourdes, pour Draco et pour vous… Faites très attention à vos paroles. Tout ce que vous direz pourra se retourner contre vous, et contre lui. Pensez-y.

Il se tait et nous marchons en silence.

Mentir.

Dire la vérité.

Je suis fait comme un rat, de toute façon.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, M. Potter. Merci de votre franchise.

- Attendez ! Il va bien ?

- Je l'ignore… il s'est enfui.

- Je suis sûr que vous mentez. Vous savez où il est. Il est innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fui, alors ?

Il me sourit tristement :

- Pour vous protéger, M. Potter. Pour vous protéger…

- Moi ?

J'ai l'impression qu'une chape de plomb vient de me tomber sur les épaules :

- Mais …c'est idiot ! Tout le monde le croit coupable maintenant…

- Je sais. La fuite a toujours été sa parade, vous savez. Et j'ai peur pour lui… quand il se sent pris au piège, il peut faire n'importe quoi…

- N'importe quoi ? Comme quoi ? Se suicider ? … … Tuer ?

Il s'immobilise, et me regarde :

- Vous croyez ? Vous le croyez capable d'être un assassin ? Vous allez dire ça à la Police ?

- J'en sais rien…Il vous a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il était innocent.

- Alors je le crois.

Je soutiens son regard. On repart en silence.

Pas la peine de reparler de l'addiction de Draco au mensonge.

Je crois qu'on espère tous les deux se tromper, en retournant vers sa voiture.

Je n'ai pas envie que l'entretien s'arrête. Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. Je pose ma main sur le bras de son frère :

- Je veux le voir. Je veux lui parler.

- C'est impossible.

- Je vous en prie…j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Son regard gris me transperce. Les mêmes yeux. La même bouche. Ce petit sourire désolé.

- Vous tenez encore à lui, hein ? Non, c'est trop dangereux. Pour vous, et pour lui. Vous tenez tellement à être complice ? Je croyais que vous détestiez le mensonge…

- Je deviens fou. Cette histoire me rend fou. Dites-lui que…

- Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire. Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs, M. Potter. S'il vous plait. C'est déjà très dur comme ça.

- Je comprends…Dites-lui que… je le soutiens. Je voudrais l'aider. S'il vous plait, dites-lui que je ne dirai rien. Jamais.

Il me serre le bras rapidement :

- Merci. Prenez soin de vous, surtout. Il va vous falloir beaucoup de courage, dans l'avenir… je vous donne ma carte, au cas où… N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, jour et nuit.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il secoue la tête, commence à s'éloigner, et j'ai envie de courir, pour le rattraper :

- Attendez …Il est seul ?

- Pardon ?

- Là où il est, il est seul ?

- Non. Non, il n'est pas seul. Mais vous non plus…

- Moi ?

- Ce jeune homme, qui vient souvent chez vous… il est au courant ?

- Vous connaissez Will ? Vous me faites suivre ? C'est juste un ami. Un patient. Il n'est pas au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Répondez moi … Draco va bien ? Je vous en prie… dites-moi qu'il va bien…

- Il va aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans sa situation. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, sinon vous serez obligé de mentir à la Police, quand elle vous interrogera. Et vous tenez à la vérité, pas vrai ?

- Ils ont un suspect ? Je crois qu'elle avait un amant… son patron, je crois.

- Il a été interrogé. Il nie. Il a un alibi, visiblement. Je dois partir, Monsieur Potter. Merci de votre aide. Mon frère a eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme vous… ajoute-t-il avec un léger regret dans la voix. Merci de ne pas le trahir.

Sa haute silhouette disparait entre les arbres, et j'entends le ronronnement de la limousine, au loin.

Je m'adosse à un arbre, et j'enfonce mes ongles dans l'écorce, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Draco.

Où es-tu ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Tu es partout, dans les journaux, à la télé, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, pourtant je suis seul.

oOooOooOo

_Un soleil de plomb._

_Des montagnes ocre, à perte de vue._

_De la poussière._

_Deux hommes m'entourent, dans la voiture. Des mines patibulaires. Le chauffeur me jette des petits coups d'œil dans le rétro, de loin en loin. _

_Je ne lui confierais même pas mon paquet de chewing-gums._

_Des kilomètres d'autoroute, la peur au ventre. Puis des kilomètres de pistes._

_De la poussière._

_Je frissonne à cause de la clim, ils transpirent à grosses gouttes._

_D'improbables cactus, tout droit sortis d'un road-movie._

_Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Je ne sais pas où on va. Ca non plus ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Le silence est pesant._

_Je sens un revolver contre ma hanche, je crois._

_Le chewing que je mâchouille depuis longtemps n'a plus de goût ni de réelle consistance et m'assèche la bouche._

_Ou alors c'est la peur._

_Les tressautements de la voiture produisent des sensations bizarres dans mon ventre. _

_Une nausée un peu ambiguë, un désir glauque._

_J'ai mal aux épaules._

_La poussière me cache le paysage._

_Mon voisin me fixe de ses yeux vitreux, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Il me prend pour quoi ? Une pute de luxe ? Même pas en rêve je lui taille une pipe._

_On ne croise aucune autre voiture, tandis que l'ombre des cactus s'étire dans la poussière. _

_Des heures qu'on roule ainsi. _

_Non, des semaines, des mois._

_Je ne reconnais pas mon jean. Ce ne sont pas mes chaussures._

_Mes mains sont poisseuses, mes cheveux sont gras. Je pue._

_Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Je vois un condor passer, au loin._

_Ou alors c'est juste l'auto radio._

_Yes I would, if I only could, I surely would_

_Yes, I surely would._

…

_Ils me font peur._

_Ils sont censés me protéger. Non ?_

…

_L'homme à ma droite dort sur mon épaule._

_Sa tête est lourde, grasse contre moi._

_Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur._

_Ce ne sont pas mes cheveux._

_Pas ma chemise._

_Il ronfle._

_Il pue._

_Et s'ils me tuaient ?_

_Et si c'était un piège de la Police ?_

_Le ciel est bleu avec de larges trainées rouges._

_Un ciel comme je n'en ai jamais vu._

_Si beau qu'on pourrait pleurer de joie en le regardant._

_Bleu avec des trainées rouges._

_Si beau qu'on pourrait croire en Dieu, en le voyant._

_Ma vie en lambeaux._

_Bleu avec des trainées rouges._

_Des traces de sang mêlées de larmes sur un jean délavé._

_Un vieux passeport dans la poche arrière._

_Les paroles paternelles, il y a longtemps._

_L'obscurité totale._

_La maladie maternelle. L'indifférence. _

_Les chiens. Les chevaux._

_L'obscurité totale._

_Des serpents glissent silencieusement, à l'extérieur._

_Il y avait bien une lune, avant ?_

_Les pneus crissent._

_Mon voisin sursaute. Mon estomac se révulse._

_Un bâtiment émerge à peine, dans le noir._

_Je me déplie difficilement pour sortir de la voiture. J'ai mal aux jambes._

_Ils parlent en espagnol. Ils sont mécontents._

_Ils m'attrapent par l'épaule, et me forcent à rentrer dans le bâtiment, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité._

_Je trébuche sur une marche, je tombe. Mon genou explose de douleur._

_Des étincelles dans la pénombre. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes ongles crissent sur la pierre._

_Il fait chaud._

_Il fait nuit._

_Une moiteur étouffante._

_Un chien hurle à la mort. Ou un coyote._

_Les sens en éveil, la peau en chair de poule, je me relève._

_Je me cogne aux murs, on ne me lâche pas._

_La main agrippée à mon bras me lance dans un coin d'une pièce, je tombe sur quelque chose de mou, par terre._

_Un cri étouffé._

_C'est un corps._

_J'ai peur._

_Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça._

_Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

_- Harry ? murmure une voix faible, tandis que le corps bouge._

_- Draco ? C'est toi ?_

_- Oui. Chut._

_Je ne le vois pas. Même pas une ombre. Nous sommes par terre, sur une espèce de couverture sale. J'essaie de me repérer au toucher, avançant mes mains avec précaution devant moi._

_La couverture poisseuse par terre. Le mur en briques à droite. Un corps à ma gauche. Draco. _

_Une puanteur infernale. _

_Des bruits autour de nous. Des corps ?_

_Mes mains remontent le long du tee-shirt, jusqu'à son visage. Une petite barbe. Des cheveux courts, rêches. _

_- Draco ? C'est bien toi ?_

_- Chut, mon amour. Ne dis rien. _

_- Mais pourquoi… ?_

_- Chut…_

_Il se blottit contre moi, et je reconnais les épaules droites, le cou long, les hanches minces. Il passe ses jambes autour des miennes. Je lui demande :_

_- Tu es prisonnier ?_

_- Bien sûr… Nous le sommes tous._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Nous sommes tous prisonniers, ici._

_- Pas moi !_

_- Si. Toi aussi. Mais ne parle pas, sinon ils vont lâcher les chiens. Ils sont attirés par le sang, tu sais ?_

_- Le sang ? Qui saigne ? Tu es blessé ?_

_- Chut… les chiens aiment le sang frais._

_- Draco… tu me fais peur. Tu es malade ?_

_- Vite, il faut faire vite…_

_- Faire quoi ?_

_- Déshabille-toi…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ils nous observent. Il faut leur donner ce qu'ils attendent, sinon ils me tueront… aide-moi à enlever mon jean. _

_- Non !_

_- Si. Viens, enlève le tien aussi… je vais t'aider, t'inquiète pas._

_- Mais je ne veux pas…_

_- Il le faut, Harry. Je suis sale, pardonne moi, c'est à cause de tous ces mecs qui m'ont baisé avant toi… Je n'y peux rien…_

_- Mais…_

_- Mais plus c'est sale, plus ils aiment ça, tu sais. Si tu veux t'en sortir, il faudra tout déballer. Tout leur montrer. Tout me faire._

_- Non !_

_- Chut ! Dépêche-toi ! _

_Je sens un bâillon sur ma bouche, et une poigne ferme qui me retourne et m'enlève mes vêtements. La terreur s'empare de moi. Des mains moites parcourent mon corps, me débarrassent de mes vêtements, des lèvres agacent mes tétons, je ne reconnais plus l'odeur de Draco. Une main me masturbe, en vain._

_- Tu ne m'aimes donc plus, Harry ?_

- …

_- Harry, Harry… ferme les yeux. On est sur la mezzanine, tu te rappelles ? Je suis venu te rejoindre… Tu as envie de moi. Baise-moi, Harry… il le faut. Profond. Très profond. Il faut que ton sperme gicle partout, Harry. Ils veulent voir ça. Ils veulent nous voir baiser. Attends je vais t'aider._

_Les sensations montent en moi, rapidement, dans une confusion troublante. Le désir devient violent, tandis qu'il me caresse impatiemment. Sa bouche tiède s'est refermée sur mon pénis et j'ai envie. Oh putain j'ai envie. J'imagine son corps, ses épaules fines, son ventre ferme, son sexe tendu. Des images obscènes devant mes yeux. _

_Oui, Draco, je vais te posséder. Prendre racine en toi. Encore une fois._

_- Vas –y… baise-moi. Maintenant, Harry._

_La nuance rauque de sa voix, l'urgence de son désir me brûlent. Il se retourne, à quatre pattes. Comme un chien. A tâtons, je m'approche de ses fesses, que je visualise en pensée. Je les caresse avec fièvre, je les malaxe de mes mains moites, avant de les écarter brusquement et de le pénétrer, brutalement._

_- Oui !_

_Son cri emplit la pièce, il me demande d'arrêter, de continuer, d'une voix tremblante, émouvante, d'une voix d'enfant, que je reconnais à peine, tandis que sa chair m'enserre comme jamais, que mes reins sont pris d'une violence que je ne maitrise plus. _

_Mon pénis s'ancre en lui, abîmant les fines parois, forçant son intimité sans ménagement._

_Je vois des éclairs – des flashs ? _

_J'entends des murmures, des soupirs, autour de nous._

_Il faut que je ralentisse. Il faut que je me retienne._

_Il faut que je le protège._

_Il faut que je me taise._

_Mais il ne le veut pas, lui. _

_Il me supplie de le défoncer, encore plus loin, encore plus fort, encore plus profond. _

_Ses jambes tremblent, son corps tremble, il se contracte pour ne pas que je le quitte, il pleure je crois. _

_Il veut que je l'aime. _

_Que je le baise. _

_Sous les yeux des autres._

_Que je le tue, de mon poignard de chair. _

_Sous les yeux des autres._

_Alors il jouit bruyamment, répandant son sperme sur la couverture déjà poisseuse._

_Un murmure de satisfaction autour de nous. _

_Des chiens aboient et grattent à la porte._

_Je jouis à mon tour, un peu honteux, emporté par une vague irrésistible. _

_D'autant plus violente que je déteste ce qu'on vient de faire. _

_Qu'on m'y a forcé. _

_Que je lui ai fait mal._

_Il gémit, il tremble toujours. Ce bruit me serre le cœur. Il murmure :_

_- Tu ne vas pas partir, cette fois, hein ?_

_Je rampe jusqu'à lui :_

_- Draco… je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait mal ?_

_- Harry ? C'est toi ? Non… je n'ai rien senti. Rien du tout, dit-il d'une voix somnolente._

_Les coups à la porte redoublent. _

_Les chiens vont entrer bientôt, pour lécher le sang. _

_Je passe ma main sur le visage de mon amant, dans l'obscurité :_

_- Mais… tu as joui, quand même ?_

_- Non. Pas avec toi. Où est Cédric ? Pourquoi il n'est plus là ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait partir ?_

_- Draco ?_

Les coups à la porte me réveillent soudain.

Je me réveille, oppressé. Je suis entortillé dans mes draps, je peux à peine bouger. J'ai joui pendant mon sommeil, dans un rêve horrible.

J'émerge difficilement.

Quelle heure est-il ? Horriblement tôt, non ?

Les coups redoublent, je pose un pied par terre, un peu assommé.

Derrière la porte, deux hommes en blouson, qui me tendent leur carte :

- Police. Monsieur Potter ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser…

- A moi ? Oui, entrez… vous permettez que je m'habille ?

- Dépêchez-vous alors, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit le plus grand, en entrant dans la pièce et en jetant un coup d'œil aux journaux étalés sur la table.

- OK…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage, et j'enfile un jean et un pull, au hasard. Ce que je redoutais a fini par arriver. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais raconter aux enquêteurs. Mon cerveau est vide, et ma main tremble tandis que je me brosse rapidement les dents.

Je les rejoins, et je m'assois sur une chaise, les jambes sciées par l'angoisse. Le plus grand désigne les journaux en vrac sur la table :

- Vous vous intéressez au meurtre d'Astoria Malfoy ?

- Un peu, forcément. J'ai quand même vécu là-bas.

- C'est ce qu'on a appris… vous y êtes resté longtemps ?

- Quelques mois… J'ai plus les dates précises. Il faudrait que je regarde le contrat de location.

- Vous fatiguez pas. On a la copie du bail et de votre lettre de résiliation. Comment vous aviez trouvé cette location ?

- Chez les Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- C'est M. Malfoy qui m'avait proposé de me louer le studio.

- Comment vous l'aviez rencontré ?

- Par hasard. C'était un de mes patients. Son fils, plutôt.

- Vous êtes kiné, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et donc vous soigniez son fils… et vous avez sympathisé. Mais dans quelles circonstances vous a-t-il proposé d'emménager chez eux ?

- Scorpius avait dû être hospitalisé, une fois, faute de soins. Il a pensé que si j'habitais plus près de chez eux, ce serait plus rassurant, pour la santé du bébé. Je pense que c'est pour ça.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous a fait une réduction sur le loyer ? Vous ne payiez vraiment pas cher, d'après le contrat.

- Sans doute… Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas posé la question ? Vous n'êtes pas curieux ! Et vous interveniez souvent, chez eux, pour soigner le bébé ?

- Euh… non. Jamais, à vrai dire.

Ils se regardent d'un air entendu, et le plus petit note activement mes réponses. Je sens l'étau se resserrer, imperceptiblement.

- Et Mme Malfoy, elle en pensait quoi, de la location de l'appartement ?

- Je ne sais pas. On n'en a jamais parlé.

- Vous saviez qu'elle souhaitait louer le studio à sa sœur ?

- Euh… non. J'ai traité avec M. Malfoy. Il m'a dit que le studio lui appartenait.

- Et vous n'avez pas cherché plus loin ?

- Non.

- Je vois. Vous vous entendiez bien, avec les époux Malfoy ?

- Ma foi, oui…

- Vous les fréquentiez ? Vous alliez chez eux ?

- Parfois, oui. Je courais le matin avec lui, et on faisait du sport ensemble.

Un petit sourire de mon interlocuteur à son collègue :

- Dans la salle de sport ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de sport vous pratiquiez ?

- Tous. Enfin, je veux dire, tous les appareils de la salle. En général.

- Hum… vous y alliez souvent ?

- Assez, oui. Plusieurs fois par semaine.

- Et vous alliez chez eux, aussi ?

- Parfois, oui. Pourquoi ?

- On a retrouvé beaucoup d'empreintes à vous, chez eux. En général les locataires ne sont pas toujours fourrés chez leurs propriétaires …

- Je m'entendais très bien avec Draco Malfoy.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il me fixe avec ce même petit sourire moqueur, insupportable. Je décide de soutenir son regard.

- Et quelle était la nature exacte de vos relations ?

- Pardon ? … Nous étions amis.

- « Amis » ? Et c'est tout ?

Silence.

Son air légèrement moqueur commence à m'énerver sérieusement.

Je pressens les futures blagues graveleuses entre eux. Je serre les poings :

- Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? J'avais déménagé depuis longtemps quand elle a été assassinée. Je ne suis au courant de rien.

- Pourquoi vous vous énervez, M. Potter ? Simple enquête de routine. Il y a des éléments un peu … inhabituels, dans vos relations avec vos ex-propriétaires. On veut juste quelques éclaircissements. Tout peut avoir de l'importance, vous savez. Madame Malfoy était au courant de votre … amitié pour son mari ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous n'étiez pas très proche d'elle ?

- Non. Pas très.

- Vous êtes parti brusquement, non ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai eu un différend avec Draco Malfoy.

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet de son livre.

- Il vous faisait lire son livre ?

- Non.

- Alors, comment vous avez fait pour vous fâcher à ce sujet-là ?

- J'ai appris que…qu'il écrivait une histoire de kiné, inspirée de ma vie. Ca ne m'a pas plu.

- Vous l'avez appris comment ?

- Par son épouse.

- Tiens, je croyais que vous ne la fréquentiez pas… Donc, elle était au courant ?

- Il faut croire. Ecoutez, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre. C'est loin déjà.

Je commence à fatiguer, et la rafale de questions me saoule. Il me faudrait un café, je crois.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Draco a fui. L'étau se resserre.

Ils se regardent à nouveau :

- Comment expliquez-vous que l'avocat de Mme Malfoy détient des préservatifs contenant soi-disant votre sperme et celui de son époux, qu'elle aurait trouvé dans les poubelles de la salle de sport ?

- Quoi ? Je … c'est impossible !

- Vous acceptez qu'on effectue un prélèvement ?

- Comment ?

- A l'hôpital… Pour vérifier s'il s'agit bien de votre sperme. Ecoutez, à votre place, j'avouerais tout de suite, ça nous ferait gagner du temps et ça prouverait votre bonne foi. Vous couchiez avec lui, ou avec elle ? Ou les deux ?

La table se met à tanguer, me semble-t-il.

Je donnerais tout au monde pour ne pas être là. Ne pas vivre ces instants. J'ai promis à Ashley Malfoy de ne rien dire, je crois.

Mais ils attendent, laissant le silence s'installer.

Il y a des voitures qui passent dans la rue, dehors.

Il y a des gens qui vont à leur travail ; qui conduisent les enfants à l'école.

Il y a des vies faciles, lisses. Banales.

C'est un matin comme les autres.

Presque.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Mentir ? Refuser de répondre ? Appeler mon avocat ?

Je suis fait comme un rat. Je le sais bien.

- M. Potter, à votre place, j'éviterais les ennuis, dit négligemment le plus petit.

Je déglutis difficilement :

- Je couchais avec lui.

- Bien ! vous avez raison d'être raisonnable, dans une affaire de ce genre, tout finit toujours par se savoir.

Je ferme les yeux, un goût métallique dans la bouche.

Tout finit toujours par se savoir.

Horreur.

- Ca a duré combien de temps, votre petite histoire ?

- Trois mois, je crois.

- Vous vous retrouviez où ?

- Chez lui ou chez moi. Dans la salle de sport, souvent.

- Souvent ?

- Oui. Très souvent. Tous les jours, ou presque.

Il réfrène un petit sifflement et j'ai envie de disparaître sous terre. Ou de le tuer. Ou les deux.

- Vous savez si les époux se disputaient ?

- Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

- Pas d'altercations, d'engueulades ?

- Non.

- Vous avez revu M. ou Mme Malfoy, depuis votre départ du manoir ?

- Non. Jamais.

- Aucun contact ?

- Non.

Il se lève et commence à fureter tout autour de la pièce :

- Et dernièrement ? Pas de nouvelles de M. Malfoy ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Tout à fait sûr.

- La famille vous a contacté ?

- … oui.

- Quand ?

- Hier.

Ils échangent un regard.

- Ils voulaient quoi ?

- S'assurer que je ne vendrais pas mes souvenirs aux journaux…

- Ils vous ont conseillé de ne rien nous dire ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Ils voulaient juste éviter le scandale médiatique.

- Vous avez rencontré qui ?

- Ashley Malfoy.

Le plus grand des deux fait une petite grimace et s'approche de moi :

- Vous le connaissiez bien, Draco Malfoy, donc ?

- Oui. On peut dire que oui.

- Vous le croyez coupable ?

- Non. Je suis sûr que non.

Son regard me transperce :

- Vous saviez qu'il battait sa femme ?

- Draco ? Non !

- Elle avait porté plainte contre lui, peu avant le meurtre.

Je secoue la tête, atterré :

- Non. Non, je ne le crois pas. Elle mentait.

- Un médecin avait constaté des ecchymoses sur son visage …

- … ?

- Vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte ? demande-t-il brusquement.

- Astoria ? Non ! Impossible…

Je dois avoir l'air tellement abasourdi qu'il reprend plus doucement :

- Pas forcément de son mari, d'ailleurs. Elle avait un amant, selon vous ?

- Difficile à dire. Je crois que oui.

- Qui ?

- Son chef, je crois.

- Vous en aviez parlé avec M. Malfoy ?

- Vaguement. Je crois que ça ne l'inquiétait pas beaucoup.

- Et vous trouviez ça normal ?

- Ecoutez, je ne me mêlais pas de leurs histoires de couple.

- M. Malfoy voulait divorcer, selon vous ?

- Je ne crois pas. Pas à ma connaissance.

- Et elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment. Quand je suis parti, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Donc c'est après que ça s'est gâté ?

- Sans doute.

- Et vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient divorcer ?

- Non.

- Vous étiez où le 24 août au matin ?

- Heu…le 24 août ? C'était un dimanche c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Chez moi, je suppose. Je ne me souviens plus.

- Seul ?

- Oui.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Le samedi matin j'ai été à la piscine avec Will, mais le dimanche j'étais seul. Dommage.

Il hoche la tête pensivement et fait signe à son acolyte de remballer ses affaires.

- Vous avez autre chose à nous dire, M. Potter ?

- Non…

- Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit sur cette affaire, appelez nous. Ne dites rien aux journalistes. Si Draco Malfoy vous contacte, prévenez nous. Tout de suite. Ca vaudra mieux pour vous …

- Je …euh …suis soupçonné ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop …au revoir, M. Potter.

La porte claque. Je reste abasourdi.

oOooOooOo

Le temps de prendre une douche, de déjeuner, je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Draco qui bat sa femme enceinte, ça me paraît complètement…impensable. Incroyable.

A moins qu'il n'ait sombré dans une profonde dépression, ou une crise de folie passagère. Que s'est-il donc passé après mon départ ?

J'ai peine à imaginer que la situation entre eux se soit dégradée si vite.

J'ai encore plus de peine à croire que je n'y suis pour rien.

En passant devant chez le marchand de journaux, j'aperçois encore un nouveau magazine, titrant sur le drame : « La face cachée de Draco Malfoy ».

Mon cœur se serre. Je décide de ne pas l'acheter. Cette histoire me tourmente trop. Si je lis tous les torchons, je vais moi-même devenir un détritus. Les ragots ne m'intéressent pas.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, je fais demi-tour. Il faut que je sache. Quand même.

J'empoche le magazine, et je me rends à la clinique, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Je le lirai à midi.

…

A ma sortie de consultation, l'atmosphère dans le hall me parait étrange. Les têtes se détournent, les conversations s'arrêtent. Un affreux pressentiment m'envahit. Cette fois, il est question de moi. J'en suis sûr.

Plus mort que vif, je vais voir la secrétaire, qui pâlit à ma vue :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ? Ben… rien, répond-elle nerveusement.

- Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tout le monde fait cette tête ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

Je m'éloigne, sceptique, vers la sortie, quand mon téléphone vibre. C'est Ron.

- Allo ?

- Harry ? Je t'ai laissé dix messages !

- J'étais en consultation. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- T'as pas lu le Maily Dirror, ce matin ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une photo de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Au Manoir. On te voit sortir de la maison…

- Et alors ?

- L'article est abject…

- Oh putain ! C'est pas vrai…

- Harry, je suis désolé. Tu veux venir à la maison ?

- A la maison ? Mais j'ai du travail, moi ! Attends, je vais le lire, je te rappelle.

- OK. A plus, vieux… dit-il d'une voix mourante.

Affolé, je retourne chez le marchand de journaux, qui me regarde bizarrement, semble-t-il. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je rentre chez moi, où je m'enferme.

Immédiatement en ouvrant le journal, je vois une photo de moi, sortant de mon ancien studio, au Manoir. Visiblement c'est le printemps, je suis habillé d'une simple chemise. La légende dit « _H.P. au temps où il habitait la maison de son amant, Draco Malfoy. » _En y réfléchissant, je suis sûr que c'est une photo qui a été prise par l'équipe de télé qui est venue au Manoir, il y a quelques mois. Je commence à lire, révolté.

_Nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire Malfoy : au moment où se déroulent les funérailles d'Astoria Malfoy, dans un climat plus que tendu, de nouvelles et scandaleuses informations viennent défrayer la chronique et alourdir le dossier à charge contre Draco Malfoy. On apprend en effet que l'écrivain a hébergé plusieurs mois sous son toit un homme qui n'était autre que …son amant, peu avant le terrible assassinat de son épouse. Cet homme, dont nous tairons le nom par respect pour la famille de la victime, ne serait autre qu'un médecin devenu un proche de la famille, au cours des derniers mois._

_Ce serait lors d'une intervention nocturne à domicile, rendue nécessaire par la soudaine gravité de l'état de santé de son fils que Draco Malfoy aurait rencontré H. P., nouvellement installé dans la Région. Coup de foudre ou fortes affinités, en tout cas quelques semaines après leur rencontre le jeune médecin s'installait à domicile – officiellement pour des raisons de commodités- afin de soigner plus facilement le bébé qui serait atteint une grave maladie pulmonaire._

_Prétexte ou réalité, toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce jour-là, nombreux furent les témoins de cette « idylle » aussi inhabituelle que révoltante. En effet, les amants scandaleux n'hésitaient pas à courir ensemble chaque matin, au sortir du lit, et des indiscrétions émanant d'un laboratoire d'analyse révèlent que la Police scientifique aurait retrouvé des traces de sperme de l'amant dans toutes les pièces de l'immense Manoir, « y compris » la chambre du bébé. On murmure d'ailleurs que ce serait la découverte inopinée dans cette même pièce de son mari dans les bras du jeune médecin qui aurait incité Mme Malfoy à mettre ce dernier à la porte et exiger le divorce, moyennant une forte pension alimentaire. On ne peut que deviner l'émoi que ces révélations ont suscité auprès de la famille de la malheureuse victime, qui aurait par ailleurs demandé à ce que la garde exclusive de l'enfant soit temporairement attribuée aux grands-parents maternels. _

_Rappelons qu'il s'agit là de la énième péripétie de ce dossier pour le moins étrange, et que l'écrivain scandaleux, déjà connu des services de police pour des larcins et autres affaires de mœurs dans sa jeunesse, est toujours en fuite. Une révélation qui va rendre d'autant plus difficile sa défense, tant les preuves accablantes s'accumulent contre lui._

- Putain ! Je le crois pas… Les salauds ! Les salauds…

J'ai l'impression que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds, que je tombe, encore et encore. Je comprends mieux la tête de mes collègues, ce matin. Je serre mes poings, et roule en boule ce journal de chiottes.

Depuis quand je suis médecin ?

Depuis quand Astoria nous a surpris dans la chambre de Scorpius ? N'importe quoi…ces inventions de journalistes me rendent fou de rage.

Je tourne en rond dans la pièce, inlassablement, avec des envies de meurtre.

A bout de nerfs je rappelle Ron :

- J'suis écœuré, là…. C'est faux, Ron. Tout est faux. C'est de la merde… des immondices. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Aller leur casser la gueule ?

- C'est tentant, c'est clair… et je t'accompagnerais volontiers, vieux, tu sais. Ca me ferait un bien fou. Ces enfoirés de journalistes ! Mais… tu ne crois pas que ça ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur toi ?

- Putain ! Mais c'est pas possible d'accepter des immondices pareilles à mon sujet. Et si je leur collais un procès au cul ? Je vais me chercher un avocat et …

- Harry … Te fatigue pas. Ce serait pareil, voire pire. Si tu réponds par voie de presse, ça ne va faire qu'amplifier l'affaire, et du coup on en parlera deux fois plus. Mieux vaut se taire, à mon avis. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aimerais casser la gueule de ce journaleux…

- Je peux rien faire, alors ? Que les laisser me salir ?

- Je sais pas, Harry. Vraiment pas. Contacte quand même un avocat, si tu veux. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin… des journalistes t'ont-ils contacté ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant…

- Et la Police ?

- Oui. Ils sont venus ce matin.

- Tu es … soupçonné ?

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, moi ! J'étais parti depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien, non ?

- Oui, Harry, moi je le sais… mais comme tu étais l'amant, tu vas forcément être suspecté …

- Oh putain…

Je raccroche d'un geste sec, et je m'écroule sur une chaise.

L'amant.

Le coupable idéal, avec le mari infidèle, bien sûr.

Le mari infidèle qui a pris la poudre d'escampette, me laissant dans la merde.

Ce salaud ne m'a même pas donné de nouvelles.

Il s'est tiré et moi je suis sous les flashs des journalistes, et dans le collimateur de la Police.

Bravo, Harry. Bien joué.

Crétin.

Je farfouille ma poche à la recherche de la carte d'Ashley Malfoy. Il faut qu'il m'aide.

Son salaud de frère m'a roulé dans la farine, foutu dans la merde, abandonné comme une chaussette sale.

Il faut qu'il m'aide.

Après tout mon histoire vaut très cher, pas vrai ? Il doit me sortir de là.

- M. Malfoy ? Je dois vous voir …

- C'est urgent ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Rencontrons-nous au même endroit que la dernière fois, à…16 heures ?

- OK.

Cette fois, c'est pas de quartier.

Je ne serai pas le dindon de la farce.

oOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 24_**

**_POV Draco_**

Je regarde la photo sur ce journal froissé, qui date d'il y a trois jours. L'article est à gerber, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Je ne pensais pas être aussi connu, ni intéressant. Mais comme me l'a fait remarquer Ashley, ce qui est intéressant, c'est le scandale, pas moi.

Vu de l'extérieur, ce drame est un bonheur de journaliste. Tout est réuni là : l'amour, la gloire, le sexe et le meurtre. Pas étonnant que les tabloïds ne s'en lassent pas, à un moment où il ne se passe pas grand-chose chez nos starlettes préférées.

Le buzz du moment.

Une vraie aubaine en somme.

Je n'ai plus qu'à en faire un best-seller, et j'aurai tout gagné. Bingo.

Tu parles.

Ma vie est en miettes, je n'ai plus ni nom, ni famille, ni maison.

Je ne suis plus rien.

Il y a un homme blond, un écrivain, dans les journaux, à la télé, qui m'a volé ma vie. Il s'appelle comme moi, il a mon visage, il a écrit mes livres, mais ce n'est pas moi. Pas du tout.

Son histoire n'est pas la mienne, sa vie réinventée n'est pas la mienne, son crime n'est pas le mien.

Il n'existe pas mais il m'a tout pris.

Ma vie, mon fils, mon âme.

Il a pris toute la place, alors je suis en fuite, forcément.

Il n'y a pas de place pour nous deux. L'assassin et son ombre.

Il me fait peur, aussi.

Pourquoi ce jeune homme blond, riche, talentueux a-t-il tué sa femme ?

Je cherche la réponse entre les lignes malodorantes des détritus de la presse, et je le plains.

Pourquoi est-il devenu fou ?

Parce qu'il a été trop gâté, ou pas assez ?

Parce qu'on s'est moqué de lui quand il était petit, ou parce qu'il a été trop couvé ?

Parce qu'il était nul en sport, trop bon en poésie ?

Parce qu'il aimé un homme, épousé une femme ?

Parce qu'il a fréquenté des voyous, vécu une vie trop rangée ?

Tout tourne dans mon esprit, inlassablement.

La vérité et le mensonge.

Peut-être que je suis devenu fou.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je ne suis plus rien, plus personne.

Qu'une légende scandaleuse, un personnage de roman de gare.

Mais pourtant, sur la photo, il y a mon fils.

Dans ce cimetière, accroché à sa grand mère, effrayé par le regard curieux des gens, les flashs des journalistes, par le bruit, devant ce grand trou, il y a mon fils.

Dans sa salopette bleue ciel, achetée il y a un mois dans cette boutique chic pour enfants sages, serrant son doudou contre lui, fixant le cercueil de sa mère, il y a mon fils.

Et ça fait un mal de chien.

Je vois bien qu'il est inquiet, qu'il se penche sans comprendre vers ce grand trou, qui lui a volé sa mère. Sa vie.

Je sais bien qu'il l'appellera toutes les nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie.

Parce qu'il l'oubliera, comme il m'oubliera, moi.

_Scorpius, je n'ai pas d'excuse. _

_Je n'ai pas su être un bon père pour toi, pas plus qu'un bon mari pour ta mère. Je vous ai volé notre vie de famille, j'ai bazardé notre foyer contre des illusions. _

_Ne me demande pas ce qui m'a manqué. _

_Le courage, l'honnêteté, l'envie ?_

_Le mode d'emploi de la vie ?_

_J'ai toujours cherché autre chose, tu sais. _

_Autre chose que l'amour de ta mère, pourtant sincère, au début._

_Autre chose qu'une existence classique, rythmée par un job, des horaires de bureau, des catalogues de vacances._

_Autre chose que l'argent, la voiture, le Manoir, qui ne sont que matières froides, sales, là où l'esprit, le cœur sont brûlants, purs, incandescents._

_Qu'y a t-il de plus vrai, plus éternel qu'une tirade de Mac Beth, un aria de Schubert ?_

_Mes rêves, puis mes romans, ont toujours été plus importants, plus vrais, plus vitaux que ma vie. _

_Plus réels que les cheveux blonds collés à ton petit crâne humide après la sieste, les comptines murmurées à ton lapin, ton petit poing serré autour de mes doigts. _

_Tout n'était que décor, spectacle, répliques. La musique des mots, le murmure des sentiments._

_Puis je l'ai rencontré, lui._

_Et tout a explosé._

_Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, mon ange._

_La réalité a dynamité mes fantasmes, mes chimères, le sang a éclaboussé le carrelage centenaire et tu te retrouves dans ce cimetière, écartelé entre deux familles._

Je vois le pli amer dans la bouche de ma mère, qui s'est vu voler son petit fils par décision de Justice, la mine austère de mon père, résolument impassible, la raideur de mes frères rendant un dernier hommage à une femme qu'ils ont toujours méprisée.

Je vois la douleur d'une mère, le chagrin d'une sœur subtilement mis en scène par un avocat efficace, sous l'œil humide de la foule compacte, curieuse, attirée par le sang, le scandale. La photo dans le journal.

Et j'y vois mon absence, impardonnable, irrémédiable, preuve de ma culpabilité.

oOooOooOo

Le bateau tangue, au sortir des eaux territoriales.

Un yacht battant pavillon panaméen nous croise, j'y jette à peine un coup d'œil.

Il fait chaud, comme tous les jours. Un soleil de plomb. Un horizon infiniment bleuté, et de subtiles nuances vertes sous la coque.

Un paradis de carte postale, un enfer de solitude.

Combien de temps encore, avant que mon frère n'arrive à arranger l'histoire, à me sauver, comme toujours ?

Il n'y a même plus d'oiseaux, survolant le bateau.

Que l'océan comme sanction infinie, l'ennui quotidien comme peine capitale. Les souvenirs en pénitence.

Si je m'en sors, je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds sur un bateau.

Si je m'en sors, je ne quitterai plus jamais mon fils. Mon bébé.

A chaque instant, pour ne pas devenir fou, je l'imagine. Je jongle avec le décalage horaire.

L'heure de son réveil, l'heure du biberon.

Le moment du bain. Les vaguelettes, le dauphin en plastique, ses rires. Un pied dodu, un ventre bien rond. Une odeur de shampooing pour bébé.

L'heure de faire un tour au marché, dans la poussette. Un morceau de pain à la boulangerie, le chien qui enroule sa laisse autour des roues, la petite couverture polaire mauve un peu déchirée.

Les légumes épluchés puis bouillis, à la cuisine –non, pas la nôtre, pas le sang sur le carrelage- l'odeur du repas, les babillages. Une gencive rose avec de minuscules dents qui grignotent un morceau de pomme. Une chanson à la radio, une tarte au four.

Peut-être la pluie, dehors. Une fraîcheur automnale, une brise légère.

Des pelouses et des arbres.

L'été anglais. Il me manque. La douceur océane.

L'heure de la sieste. La petite musique du mobile. Mozart. Les rideaux à volants roses.

La chambre d'Astoria, quand elle était petite.

Rêves charmants. Regrets éternels.

Plus un bruit, bébé dort.

Le goûter, les babillages.

Le parc, les feuilles qui bruissent, le sable en paquets sombres.

Le regard inquiet de la grand'mère, les papotages avec les voisines. Les sous entendus. Les rumeurs.

Le sourire franc de mon fils, sa démarche de canard, les coups de pelle en plastique sur la tête d'une petite fille.

Le temps suspendu.

Le retour à la maison, pour la soupe de légumes, la compote, un dernier bain peut être.

Une dernière histoire de prince et de princesse. Son pouce dans la bouche, ses cils qui papillotent, la petite musique de nuit de Mozart.

Ses rêves. Peut être le visage de sa mère. Peut être mes bras. Peut-être nos promenades avec le chien. Un bonheur rétrospectif.

Le temps ne passe pas, sur ce bateau.

Toujours la mer.

Toujours le soleil.

Toujours Harry.

oOooOooOo

Retour au Manoir.

_Il était 18 heures, je crois._

_J'écrivais._

_En ce temps-là, j'écrivais un roman. Mon ciel dans ton enfer._

_Il faisait doux, c'était le début de l'été. J'aimais cet air chargé de parfums, qui entrait par ma fenêtre ouverte. J'aimais les cris des oiseaux, comme des exclamations de joie._

_J'aimais l'attendre._

_Mes doigts couraient sur le clavier, se posaient parfois sur une tasse fumante, et mes yeux filaient au loin. Loin, par-dessus le chemin d'accès au Manoir. Loin, au-delà des nuages. Cet air parfumé, de tilleul et de chèvrefeuille._

_Cette tension dans mes mains, mes épaules. Cette crispation._

_Je m'étirais alors, pour dénouer les nœuds dans mon dos. _

_J'attendais ses mains sur mes omoplates, son souffle dans mon cou. Lui seul savait me toucher, me faire du bien._

_J'avais beaucoup écrit, beaucoup rêvé déjà._

_Enfin sa voiture est apparue, et mon cœur a bondi._

_Par habitude, il a levé les yeux vers ma fenêtre, restant quelques instants immobile à côté de sa voiture. Le chien s'est précipité vers lui, pour lui lécher les mains. La maison était déserte._

_Un clic pour sauvegarder, un clic pour fermer la session, et j'étais déjà dans les escaliers, abandonnant sans remords mes personnages, en pleine consultation, en pleine discussion ou dans les affres de la passion._

_La réalité me revenait avec Harry, chaque soir._

_Je commençais à exister, chaque soir._

_Je le tirais vers l'intérieur du Manoir, pour nous cacher aux regards curieux, et je prenais son visage entre mes mains, fermement, pour lui voler un baiser, debout contre la porte._

_Parfois il protestait pour la forme, parfois il détournait la tête :_

_- Tu as encore fumé, hein ?_

_- Tu m'as trop manqué…_

_Et je me collais contre lui, pour le sentir, encore. Vérifier que tout cela était bien réel._

_Et le désir était bien là, chaque soir. Son corps contre mon corps, nos langues mêlées, nos mains impatientes. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. _

_- On va dans la salle de sport ?_

_- Non. Non, viens dans mon bureau…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Viens, tu verras…_

_Il a haussé les épaules, sa bouche était déjà rougie de mes baisers._

_Je l'ai précédé dans les escaliers, un peu ému. Nous sommes entrés dans la pièce remplie de livres, de lettres, et il a marché jusqu'à mon bureau :_

_- Tu veux me faire lire ton roman ?_

_- Non. Pas maintenant. Je te le ferai lire un jour, je te le promets._

_Il a souri doucement :_

_- Pourquoi tu es si mystérieux au sujet de ce roman ?_

_- Parce qu'il faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère, tu connais déjà tout de moi, je crois…_

_Il a secoué doucement la tête, ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris :_

_- Non, j'en connais très peu, tu sais. Mais je connais l'essentiel, peut être… a-t-il dit en passant derrière moi, et en posant son menton sur mon épaule. Les points sensibles …_

_J'ai penché la tête en arrière, pour goûter ce moment de tendresse entre nous. _

_Un moment bref, toujours bref, quand on se retrouvait._

_Parce que bien vite la faim dévorante de nos corps absorbait toute conversation, tout geste d'affection, pour nous précipiter vers des noces physiques, intenses. Muettes._

_Là encore, il a posé ses mains sur mon jean, et j'ai senti son désir contre mes fesses. Un petit mordillement d'oreille a achevé de me faire chavirer, tandis qu'il me retournait vers lui et déboutonnait ma chemise en un tour de main expert._

_- Attends, je voulais…_

_- Non, je n'attends pas, a-t-il murmuré de sa voix devenue rauque, qui m'a fait fondre._

_Les doigts alertes ont déboutonné le pantalon et libéré mon érection, dans l'ouverture du caleçon. Mes mains se sont crispées sur ses épaules, par anticipation. La langue a frôlé la hampe sur toute sa longueur, mes bourses se sont resserrées._

_Spectacle affolant qu'Harry à mes genoux, léchant ma verge écarlate, émergeant du tissu gris. Quand la bouche m'a absorbé, j'ai complètement oublié pourquoi je lui avais demandé de monter dans mon bureau._

_La porte était entrouverte, je crois que j'avais peur._

_Je crois que la peur accroissait mon désir._

_Le bureau tanguait autour de nous, plus rien n'existait. _

_Au moment de jouir, j'ai poussé un petit grognement et j'ai éloigné sa bouche de moi, avec difficultés :_

_- Non, pas comme ça…_

_- Comment, alors ? m'a-t-il dit, des enfers dans les yeux_

_- Comme ça…_

_Je l'ai remis debout et poussé jusqu'au bureau, derrière lui. Je l'ai coincé contre le bord du bureau, goûtant avec délice et dégoût à sa langue emplie de mon odeur, puis je l'ai retourné et j'ai descendu d'un geste brusque son jean, découvrant son postérieur musclé._

_Un cul magnifique._

_S'appuyant de ses mains contre le bureau, il m'a tendu ses reins que j'ai caressés avec fièvre, en mouvements amples et fébriles. Mon sexe tendu et humide frôlait ses fesses, alors que le sien, tendu au dessus du bureau, plaquait des phrases insensées sur le clavier de l'ordinateur._

_Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il pourrait écrire le plus merveilleux des textes avec son pénis, au rythme de mes coups de boutoir. C'était affolant et incroyablement excitant, de voir sa verge écraser les touches, dans une espèce d'accouplement contre nature, et l'écran se couvrir de signes._

_J'avais l'impression de lui faire l'amour et de baiser mon ordinateur en même temps, dans une union perverse de la réalité et de la création romanesque. J'avais envie de lécher les touches autant que son sexe tendu, et de forniquer avec le bureau, le clavier de la pire des manières. _

_Ses hanches battirent plus fort le bord du bureau quand je le pénétrai enfin, dans un gémissement, m'immisçant dans ses chairs tendres et étroites. Le plaisir de son corps était accru par notre position inconfortable et ô combien symbolique pour moi._

_Je me souviens qu'un avion passait dans le ciel, au loin, très loin._

_Je me souviens que je l'ai rejoint, bien plus haut que les nuages, quand son sperme a giclé sur l'écran, le maculant et rendant les signes encore plus mystérieux._

_J'avais baisé Harry et l'ordi, par là même assouvi le pire de mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Nous nous sommes rhabillés en riant, et j'ai rapidement nettoyé l'ordi, avec une lingette imprégnée. _

_- Tu l'as fait exprès ? m'a-t-il demandé avec un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers la porte._

_- Non. Non, je te jure …_

_Après il s'est retourné vers moi, un peu moqueur :_

_- Au fait, tu voulais quoi ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ?_

_- Ah !...je voulais te donner quelque chose… attends._

_Je me suis dirigé vers l'armoire, la plus vielle armoire du Manoir, qui contenait une bonne partie de mes affaires de lycéen et d'étudiant. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais voulu jeter. Une armoire fermée à clé, dont la porte grinçait._

_Il y avait cette odeur caractéristique, à l'intérieur, et tous mes souvenirs d'enfance m'ont sauté au visage, comme toujours._

_Il y avait une vieille boite en carton abîmée, tachée, qui contenait mes trésors. Des classeurs jaunis, des photos, une batte esquintée, un diplôme._

_Harry a saisi les photos, et a sifflé devant la première, sur laquelle ma classe posait devant le chêne centenaire, en rangs :_

_- Hé bé dis donc, vous étiez drôlement beaux ! Vous étiez toujours déguisés comme ça ?_

_- Déguisés ? C'était l'uniforme obligatoire… remarque, je pense que tu as raison, on était tous un peu déguisés._

_- Regardez moi ça, l'élite d'une nation ! Splendide… Y en a qui sont devenus célèbres ?_

_- Pas pour l'instant… mais ça pourrait arriver. Beaucoup de ministres ont fréquenté cette école._

_Il l'observait avec attention et murmura :_

_- Je ne te reconnais pas. T'es où ?_

_- Là…_

_- Waouh ! C'est toi, ça ? Mais t'avais l'air d'un ange, avec tes cheveux blonds…_

_- Arrête avec ça. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?_

_- Me mettre à quoi ? _

_- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise que j'avais l'air d'un ange, ou d'une fille, ou je ne sais quoi…Pitié. _

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant t'étais mignon._

_- Oui. Trop. Tu sais qu'à un moment je me suis teint les cheveux, pour avoir l'air plus viril ?_

_- Sans blague ? ... Et c'est quoi cet air rêveur ?_

_- Moi, rêver ? C'était bien la première fois, alors …_

_Il a souri doucement, et a passé son doigt sur le papier glacé, comme pour vérifier la texture de mes cheveux, sur la photo : _

_- Vous avez tous l'air si … sages, calmes. Nobles. On dirait une photo du siècle dernier. _

_- Si tu savais… ai-je répondu avec plus de tristesse que je n'aurais voulu._

_- Tu veux me dire ? m'a-t-il soufflé en se rapprochant de moi._

_- Dire quoi ?_

_- Ce que tu as vécu, là-bas ?_

_- Peut-être, un jour, oui… viens, range ça._

_- Non, attends. Je veux le voir… il est où ?_

_- Qui ?_

_- Tu sais bien. Cédric. C'est lequel ?_

_- Tu l'as pas oublié, hein ? Vas-y devine…_

_- Comment tu veux que je l'oublie après ce que tu en as dit dans ton livre ? Attends, laisse-moi chercher… C'est lui ? a-t-il demandé en désignant un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage carré, à côté de moi._

_- Non_

_- Lui ?_

_- Non._

_- Pff ! Il était comment, déjà ? Brun ? Mignon ?_

_- Oui, très mignon._

_Son doigt parcourait chaque collégien, lentement, à la recherche de mon premier amour. _

_Mon cœur battait la chamade, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi._

_- Attends, c'est pas celui-là, quand même ?_

_- Si. Gagné, ai-je répondu en tentant de cacher mon émoi._

_Il regardait avec étonnement le visage mince et pâle de Cédric, ses cheveux épais retombant un peu sur ses yeux, ses sourcils fournis, sa bouche pulpeuse et cet incroyable regard tendre. Il n'a rien dit, mais son expression s'est assombrie, il me semble._

_Le vent a soulevé les photos, et la fenêtre a claqué, rompant l'atmosphère du moment._

_- Rends-moi ces photos, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer._

_Secouant la tête négativement, il a murmuré :_

_- S'il revenait, si tu le revoyais, tu l'aimerais encore ?_

_- T'es jaloux, Harry ? Mais non… Tu le sais bien._

_- Je ne sais rien du tout. Je ne fais pas le poids, face à cet …Apollon._

_- Mais si, largement. Je ne pense plus à lui, jamais. Il n'y a que toi. _

_- Moui… peut- être. Tu fais quoi, d'ailleurs, toute la journée ? Tu vois qui ? … Et c'est quoi cette photo là ?_

_- Hum… Roméo et Juliette. Un spectacle de fin d'année._

_- Tu n'es pas sur cette photo, hein ?_

_- Si. Mais on ne me voit pas bien. Rends la moi…_

_- C'est toi qui joues Roméo ? Je ne te reconnais pas du tout ! T'avais quel âge ?_

_- 15 ans. Et je ne joue pas Roméo._

_- Ben, t'es où, alors ?_

_- Donne…_

_- C'est qui la fille sur la photo ? Elle était drôlement mignonne…_

_J'ai fini par lui arracher la photo des mains, sans toutefois oser avouer qui était Juliette. _

_Un mauvais souvenir. _

_Les sous entendus de mes camarades. _

_Colin, qui jouait Roméo, qui prenait un malin plaisir à m'embrasser sur scène. _

_La colère de mon père, quand il a su. La honte des mes frères aînés, tous champions d'aviron, qui s'étaient tous mis au dernier rang._

_Sauf Ashley. Ashley qui comprenait, qui me soutenait, encore et toujours. _

_Je n'avais pas osé dire non à mon professeur de théâtre, M. Lupin, lorsqu'il m'avait choisi pour le rôle, car il était aussi mon professeur de littérature, et il m'adorait, je crois. _

_Bêtement j'ai eu peur qu'en refusant de jouer Juliette, en lui faisant de la peine, il ne me donne plus les meilleures notes. Qu'il ne me cite plus comme son plus brillant élève. Qu'il ne lise plus mes rédactions en classe. C'était pour lui que j'écrivais, pour l'épater. Pour lire la fierté dans ses yeux. Alors j'ai accepté de jouer le rôle d'une fille, au grand désespoir de mon père._

_Je me souviens de la peine de Cédric, simple figurant, quand Colin me tripotait, m'embrassait par bravade, pendant les répétitions, pour faire rire les autres. Jusqu'à ce que je le morde, un jour._

_- Draco, tu rêves ? Tu penses à lui ? a soufflé Harry._

_- Pas du tout, ai-je répondu vivement en jetant les photos dans la boîte, et attrapant l'écharpe vert foncé._

_Elle était un peu rugueuse, un peu poussiéreuse sans doute mais je l'ai portée à mon nez, pour retrouver cette odeur si spécifique. Mes doigts ont parcouru l'insigne cousu à son extrémité, et les initiales. _

_J'ai fermé les yeux. _

_J'ai voyagé dans le temps._

…

_Je l'ai tendue à Harry :_

_- Tiens, c'est pour toi._

_- Une écharpe en juin ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?_

_- C'est beaucoup plus qu'une écharpe. C'est mon bien le plus précieux, qui date de cette époque. J'aimerais que tu la gardes._

_- C'était ton doudou ? Une écharpe aux armoiries de ton Ecole ?_

_- Un peu, oui. _

_- Mais pourquoi tu veux me la donner ?_

_- Parce que…elle me vient d'une personne très chère, et qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'un simple morceau de tissu, pour moi. Je m'y suis souvent réfugié quand j'allais mal. J'y tiens beaucoup. Parce que je ne peux pas t'offrir une bague, ou des fleurs. Alors je t'offre ça. Disons que c'est pour ton anniversaire._

_- Mais c'est dans un mois !_

_- Ne sois pas si matérialiste, Harry. Prends-la._

_Il a haussé les épaules, sans bien comprendre. _

_Il a passé ses doigts sur l'insigne brodé, pensivement, et nous sommes redescendus à la cuisine, boire un thé._

_En soufflant sur sa tasse d'Earl Grey il a posé l'écharpe sur la table et m'a regardé en souriant :_

_- Une personne très chère, hein ? T'es vraiment bizarre, toi, tu sais?_

_- Moi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu écris des horreurs, tu fais des horreurs et pourtant t'es super romantique…_

_- Romanesque, Harry. Romanesque._

_J'ai regardé dehors. _

_Il y avait encore un avion. _

_Pour où ?_

oOooOooOo

La mer. Le bleu. Le soleil.

L'ennui.

Le teck.

Des cordages.

Le skipper, qui me fixe souvent sans mot dire.

Il y a des solitudes qu'on ne partage pas.

L'ordi portable, seule bouée de sauvetage.

Quelques mots, arrachés à la mer.

Des souvenirs.

Les plus chers, les plus cruels.

Le mal de mer.

Les vagues. Le clavier qui tangue.

La gerbe.

L'ennui.

Il me regarde.

Il est prisonnier comme moi, sur ce bateau.

Il parle à peine anglais.

Il est plus jeune que moi.

Il a un sourire irrésistible. Des dents blanches.

Sa peau bronzée sent le sel, sûrement.

Cinq cent dollars pour un mois de sa vie.

Un avion passe dans le ciel, parfois.

Je suis au milieu de nulle part.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans, certains matins.

Quand tout est humide, salé. Poisseux. Perdu.

Quand j'ai envie de me jeter à l'eau.

Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que c'est une croisière d'agrément, ce jeune homme musclé ?

Les fonds marins doivent être sublimes.

Des dauphins nous entourent parfois.

Tant de choses, sous mes pieds.

Parfois je mets mon masque, mon tuba, et je plonge, admirer les fonds marins.

Il faut bien faire semblant.

Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui se passait, dans le fond.

Putain, quand est-ce que je vais le revoir ?

Les odeurs de fuel.

La gerbe.

Putain, Ashley, quand est-ce que je vais le revoir ?

Tu le sais, toi, pourquoi c'est si difficile …

oOooOooOo

_C'est le soir, au Manoir. Dehors il fait froid. Il y a de la neige. Tout à l'heure j'ai fait des batailles de boules de neige, avec mes frères._

_Il y a encore l'ancien lustre, mais Cissy ne régente plus la maison d'une poigne de fer. Je me faufile entre les serveurs, embauchés pour l'occasion._

_Tout le monde s'affaire, de la cuisine à la salle à manger. De délicieux fumets me chatouillent les narines, les verres de cristal étincèlent comme jamais._

_Ma mère est splendide dans sa robe de velours noire, et son parfum me serre le cœur. Elle me paraît encore plus belle et lointaine que d'ordinaire. Ses boucles brunes sont retenues dans un chignon souple, sa bouche est une fraise._

_- Draco, reste pas dans mes pattes…va dans ta chambre._

_Mon frère me pousse sans ménagement : _

_- Maman, tu m'aides à mettre mon nœud papillon ?_

_- Viens ici… tu t'es brossé les dents ? Ashley, vérifie que tes frères sont prêts._

_Il soupire. _

_Il y a réception, ce soir._

_Mes frères sont magnifiques, dans leurs habits du dimanche._

_Moi je dois aller au lit. Trop jeune, paraît-il._

_Je remonte les escaliers en traînant des pieds._

_Un jeune serveur me fait un clin d'œil, au passage._

_Je n'ai pas dîné, mais personne ne se soucie._

_En passant devant la chambre de mes parents, je jette un petit coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. La porte est toujours fermée à clé, d'habitude. Il y a comme un mystère qui plane autour de cette chambre, dont l'accès nous est interdit. Le lit à baldaquin me paraît immense, imposant. Tant d'énigmes autour de ce lieu, dont ma mère ne sort presque jamais._

_Devant le miroir, mon père ajuste son nœud papillon, en grimaçant. _

_Une odeur de pot pourri flotte, et je regarde avec envie tous les flacons, poudriers et brosses à cheveux, sur la coiffeuse en bois précieux. J'aimerais m'y glisser, les ouvrir et m'en repaître… l'odeur de ma mère. Si rare, si précieuse. Lui voler une goutte de son parfum, le capturer sur mon poignet, pour devenir elle, la comprendre, un peu._

_Mon père m'aperçoit dans la glace et me foudroie du regard._

_Un étau glacé me broie le cœur. _

_J'ai cinq ans je crois._

_Je n'ai pas les mots pour expliquer, pour décrire le mal que ce regard me fait, quotidiennement. J'ai juste mal au ventre. Je baisse les yeux._

_Je ne suis pas digne de l'amour de mon père, je le sais. Sans doute parce que je fais encore pipi au lit, la nuit, au grand désespoir des bonnes. _

_- Il a la pisse dans les cheveux, ce gamin-là, sifflait toutes les nuits Daisy, d'un air dégoûté. Si tu savais ce que j'en ai marre de changer et laver tout le temps tes draps. Je te laisserais bien mariner dedans, moi, comme ça ça t'apprendrait, sale morveux._

_Elle me pinçait méchamment l'oreille ou le bras, triste vengeance._

_Je retournais au lit, écœuré, et je me rendormais difficilement. Il y avait un monstre, sous mon lit, qui m'aurait dévoré la main si elle avait dépassé du lit. Et le craquement des escaliers quand la bonne retournait se coucher en maugréant. Il y avait surtout la faible clarté de la lune qui dessinait des créatures sur les murs, et le souffle du vent faisant craquer les volets. L'effroi me saisissait, et je me levais, pour rejoindre Ashley dans son lit._

_- Draco, je dors, là… retourne dans ton lit._

_- Mais j'ai peur._

_- Mais t'as peur de quoi ? Allez, pousse-toi, j'ai plus de place. T'es chiant, tu sais…_

_- Deux minutes…_

_Je restais immobile, blotti contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Mes autres frères me filaient des coups de pied, quand j'allais les rejoindre :_

_- Fous le camp, Blondie !_

_Ce soir, le regard de mon père me pétrifie, et il me jette cette petite phrase :_

_- Disparais dans ta chambre, toi, que personne ne te voie. Vite !_

_Je rejoins la chambre, apeuré, et je me laisse tomber au pied du lit. Avec cette sensation, indéfinissable, d'être coupable. Je sors le livre de sa cachette. La Belle au Bois Dormant. Mon meilleur compagnon. Les illustrations me fascinent et je m'y plonge avec délice, redessinant les contours des personnages avec mon doigt ou un feutre._

…

_Longtemps après, le bruissement des conversations et le cliquetis des verres commence à s'éloigner. Je passe une robe de chambre sur mon pyjama blanc, et je sors en douce._

_J'ai faim._

_Il doit bien rester quelque chose à grignoter, sur les grands plateaux. Je descends les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'au grand salon, où se déroulait l'apéritif. Les serveurs ne me regardent pas, et débarrassent rapidement les verres vides. Le brouhaha s'est déplacé du salon à la salle à manger. Le carrelage est glacé sous mes pieds, et je marche sur un mégot, qui se colle à mon pied._

_Si mon père me voit, je vais encore passer un sale quart d'heure. J'enfourne trois petits fours à la suite, manquant de m'étouffer. Il y a un liquide ambré, dans un verre, que j'avale d'un coup. Ca doit piquer moins que le champagne, il n'y a pas de bulles._

_Immédiatement une brûlure m'enflamme la gorge et la poitrine, et je tousse._

_- Ben, tu fais quoi, là ? me demande le jeune serveur qui m'a fait un clin d'œil, tout à l'heure. Tu devrais pas être au lit ?_

_- J'avais faim…_

_- T'as rien mangé ?_

_Je secoue la tête avec force, provoquant comme des petites piques à l'intérieur de mon crâne._

_- T'es le fils d'une bonne ?_

_- Nan. _

_- T'es un Malfoy ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec tes frères ?_

_Je hausse les épaules d'un air innocent, pour ne pas répondre : « Parce que je fais pipi au lit ». _

_- Tu veux venir à la cuisine, pour manger quelque chose ?_

_- Nan. _

_- Tu vas remonter dans ta chambre, alors ?_

_- Je sais pas. Je veux voir ma maman…_

_Et je m'éclipse rapidement, pour jeter un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me cache dans le rideau qui la décore, remplissant mes yeux émerveillés de tant de splendeur. La table est imposante, somptueusement apprêtée, et il règne une ambiance feutrée, de bon ton. Mes parents trônent en milieu de table, fiers et altiers._

_Je ne reconnais que quelques personnes, et mes frères qui font les gogols en bout de table, sous l'œil courroucé de mon père._

_Quelques minutes passent, pendant lesquelles je m'imprègne de ce spectacle._

_C'est sûr je ne suis pas digne de tant d'élégance. _

_Et puis je n'aime pas le potage aux asperges, ni la perdrix._

_Je sens des fourmis dans mes jambes, je frotte mes pieds glacés contre mes mollets. Il vaudrait mieux que je retourne me coucher, surtout que le repas s'achève._

_Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule, et un homme se penche vers moi :_

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mon petit garçon ?_

_- Je… euh…_

_- Qui es-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_Je fixe l'homme en face de moi. Il est très grand, les cheveux poivre et sel, le visage mince. Très distingué. Je murmure :_

_- Draco…_

_Il sourit :_

_- Bonsoir Draco… tu sais que je suis un vieil ami de tes parents ?_

_Je secoue la tête négativement, apeuré. S'il raconte à mon père que je suis là, je suis fichu._

_- Viens avec moi, petit, je veux te dire quelque chose…_

_Je le suis vers les escaliers, comme dans un rêve._

…

- Monsieur ! Un appel pour vous… dit le skipper en me tendant un drôle d'appareil.

Je sursaute, interrompu dans mes souvenirs.

- Allo ?

- Blondie ? C'est Ashley… tout est OK. Pour dans trois jours.

- Ah ? Ok. C'est bien. Je commence à saturer, là …

- Tout se passe bien avec Enrique ?

- Très bien. Il est charmant.

- Pas trop j'espère…

- Putain Ashley, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que le fait d'être enfermé sur un bateau de longues journées avec un petit mignon aux yeux de velours pourrait m'inciter à lui sauter dessus ? dis-je, non sans savoir que je tends la corde pour me faire pendre. Ashley, j'en peux plus de cet océan.

- Allez, c'est bientôt fini. Il t'attend.

- Tu lui as tout dit ?

- Oui. Tout ce que je sais, en tout cas…

Une petite moue.

Il ne me fait pas confiance. Normal…

- L'enquête avance ?

- Pas aussi bien que je voudrais.

- Que disent les journaux ?

- Des horreurs. Fallait s'y attendre…

- Et Har… lui… ? Comment il va ?

- C'est dur. Très dur. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il faut raccrocher, maintenant, ça devient trop dangereux.

- Attends…je voudrais lui parler.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement fou ! C'est hors de question…

- Ashley… je l'ai foutu dans la merde. Il doit me prendre pour un salaud…

- Il est fort mentalement. Il s'en remettra. Fallait y penser avant, tu sais… avant de le foutre dans la merde. Tu ne le reverras pas avant longtemps, tu sais. Le mieux, ce serait jamais.

- Attends ! Tu lui remettrais un message pour moi ?

- Non. Beaucoup trop risqué.

- Mais ...

La ligne est brusquement interrompue.

Merde.

Mais je connais mon frère. Il ne me dira pas non longtemps, je le sais. Il n'a jamais su…

…

_- Ashley , tu vas pas repartir ?_

_- J'ai pas le choix, Blondie, tu le sais bien…_

_- Je m'appelle pas Blondie…_

_- Ok, Draco… c'est le deuxième trimestre qui commence. Je dois repartir._

_- Mais j'aime pas, quand t'es pas là… Personne s'occupe de moi, depuis la mort de Granny. Et j'ai peur, la nuit._

_- Mais il y a Daisy, non ?_

_- Elle est méchante avec moi… reste avec moi, Ashley, je t'en supplie…_

_Il me serre contre lui, abandonnant quelques instants sa malle pour St Pancrace. _

_Son armoire vide me brise le cœur. J'ai envie de jeter cette malle par la fenêtre. Je veux retenir le temps qui s'enfuit. _

_C'est toute ma vie qui part avec Ashley._

_- Dis, pourquoi papa et maman m'aiment pas ? je lui demande d'une toute petite voix._

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Blondie ? Bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment …_

_- Nan. C'est pas vrai. Maman elle me regarde jamais, et papa il me fait les gros yeux…_

_- C'est parce qu'ils sont fatigués, chéri. Quatre fils c'est difficile à gérer. Mais c'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. Et je t'aime, moi._

_Son air désolé me conforte dans l'idée que je suis à plaindre. Je me serre encore plus dans ses bras._

_- Draco, j'ai pas le choix…dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air impuissant._

_- Mais je vais aller chez qui, la nuit, quand il y aura des monstres ?_

_- Ecoute, tu ne crains rien du tout. Il n'y a pas de monstre. Ca n'existe pas, les monstres… Attends, je vais te donner quelque chose de magique, qui va te protéger…_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Tiens, elle te protégera toujours, me dit-il en passant son écharpe verte autour de mon cou._

_- Mais c'est qu'une écharpe ! _

_- C'est une écharpe magique…tu vois là, ce dessin et ces initiales ? C'est un symbole de magie sacrée. Quand tu auras peur, la nuit, tu la mettras autour de ton cou et je serai avec toi, petit frère… promis._

_Des larmes chaudes inondent mes joues. _

_Le lendemain Ashley s'est pris trois semaines de retenue le samedi pour avoir oublié son écharpe à la maison._

_Moi j'ai pleuré pendant deux heures, ce soir-là, dans l'écharpe verte, blotti entre mes draps. Dévoré par l'absence de mon frère, et par ce secret, trop lourd pour moi, que l'homme m'avait fait jurer de ne révéler à personne._

Le bateau tangue, au rythme de mes souvenirs d'enfance.

Amers et poisseux, comme le pont qui brille au soleil, m'abîmant les yeux.

Dans trois jours, je vais _le _revoir.

J'ai peur.

oOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 25_**

**_POV Harry_**

- Harry, faut qu'on parle…

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? J'ai pas le temps, là. Je dois sortir. Tu fermeras le cabinet en partant. Décommande mon RDV de 16 h.

- Tu vas où ? Rencontrer qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Will…

- Si tu passes cette porte, Harry, tu ne me verras plus jamais.

- Tu regardes trop de téléfilms, tu sais… Quand je reviendrai, je t'expliquerai, promis.

Je pars, claquant la porte de mon cabinet derrière moi.

Trop de palabres, déjà.

Trop de bruit, de rumeurs.

Le temps de traverser le trottoir vers ma voiture, un homme m'aborde :

- Monsieur Potter, je peux vous parler ?

- Moi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je travaille pour un magazine américain.

- Pitié… Laissez-moi tranquille.

- M. Potter. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. Juste deux ou trois mots, pour rétablir la vérité…

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire, ni de près ni de loin.

- M. Potter ! Si vous ne rétablissez pas la vérité sur votre relation avec l'écrivain, qui le fera ? Pensez-y !

Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture, énervé. Un flash au loin. Encore un de ces foutus journalistes. Je commence à comprendre Paris Hilton, là.

Décidément j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe que d'accepter de soigner Scorpius Malfoy, il y a six mois.

Mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner, et les messages des journalistes et de mes proches s'accumulent. Je ne les écoute pas.

J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. De réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attends de cette rencontre avec Ashley Malfoy. Des explications, à tout le moins. Des excuses, même.

Revoir Draco ?

Je le plains et je le déteste.

Non, je le déteste.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté ? Si lui et son frère avaient tout mis en place pour me faire accuser, à sa place ?

Je brûle un feu rouge, involontairement.

Trop de stress.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétro. Je reconnais cette moto. Cette silhouette.

Peut-être que je pourrais péter les plombs, moi aussi. Tout envoyer en l'air.

Frapper un journaliste, par exemple. Ou le renverser, malencontreusement.

Je crispe mes mains sur le volant.

Encore un gros titre dans les journaux, si je fais un pas de travers.

Certains de mes patients me regardent bizarrement, inquiets. D'autres annulent leur rendez-vous, sans un mot d'explication.

Ma mère appelle tous les jours. Pour l'instant, je nie farouchement. Etre obligé de mentir à ma mère, à mon âge… pathétique. Ron propose de m'accueillir. Londres est un piège, je le sais.

La boulangère s'est exclamée, devant tout le monde :

- Laissez passer le docteur Potter, il a l'air pressé…

Et quand je suis reparti :

- Encore une urgence nocturne, docteur Potter ?

J'achète mon pain au supermarché, désormais.

Je vais fermer le cabinet, pour des vacances. Je comprends la fuite de Draco, même si c'est un lâche. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti sans un mot pour moi.

Parce que je l'ai laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? me souffle une petite voix.

Au concours de bêtises et de lâchetés, nous sommes ex aequo, je crois.

Sauf que lui est peut être un assassin.

Je pile dans le bois, et je regarde autour de moi.

Personne, pour l'instant. Pourvu que les journalistes ne m'aient pas suivi.

L'amant qui conspire avec le frère du meurtrier, c'est fâcheux.

Vendeur, mais choquant.

Mais tellement vendeur…

J'ai l'impression d'être un serial killer, par moment.

A cause d'un amour malheureux et de quelques photos dans la presse.

Ma vie privée est piétinée, allègrement bafouée, elle se vend dans les kiosques, au prix de l'encre et du papier.

Je n'imaginais pas ça, avant. Quand je lisais la presse à scandale d'un œil torve, vaguement amusé. Que tout pouvait faux, arrangé, déformé. Que ça faisait si mal. Que la honte était si mordante.

Putain, j'ai aimé, simplement aimé, et je suis devenu un rebut de la société.

La limousine apparaît enfin.

La longue silhouette s'approche doucement. Il a remonté son col et porte des lunettes noires.

Me voilà dans un roman d'espionnage, maintenant.

Je me demande si la police ou les paparazzis le suivent. Je regarde autour de moi, dans les bois, tendu.

Je perds la tête, je crois.

Ou pas…

- M. Potter ? J'ai été surpris par l'urgence de votre appel…

- Vraiment ? Les journaux s'en donnent à cœur joie contre moi depuis ce matin et ça vous surprend ?

- Franchement, si vous voulez la vérité, je pensais qu'ils vous retrouveraient plus vite que ça…

- Et ça vous amuse ?

- Non. Excusez-moi. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas drôle. Croyez-moi, mon cabinet d'avocats fait tout ce qu'il peut pour limiter ce genre d'article, mais c'est très difficile. La menace des procès n'effraie pas les grands groupes de presse.

- Je suis vraiment dégoûté par ce ramassis de mensonges et de détritus. Ils inventent n'importe quoi !

- Pour vendre ? Oui. Ils tirent sur un fil et ils en font une pelote, même si tout est faux. Tant que c'est crédible… Vous connaissez l'adage ? "Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ". C'est ce que croient les braves gens, qui achètent ce type de journal. Si ça a l'air vrai, c'est vrai, pour eux. Et plus c'est gros, plus c'est crédible, croyez-moi.

- Et la déontologie ?

- La quoi ? Vous plaisantez, M. Potter. On parle d'argent là, pas de principes.

- Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent tellement sur …cette histoire ?

- D'abord parce qu'il y a tous les ingrédients favoris des amateurs de scandale : argent, sexe, sang. Ensuite parce que mon frère a été très médiatisé à une époque, à propos d'un livre dit « scandaleux » et que ça lui revient en boomerang, maintenant. Vous savez, l'auteur trop beau et trop riche, qui devient fou…ça console les braves gens qui sont dans la merde, de voir que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Qu'on ne peut pas être talentueux et heureux. Et enfin, parce que le groupe de presse qui « s'acharne », comme vous dites contre nous, est financé par une banque concurrente, qui se réjouit que notre nom soit sali. Le scandale peut effrayer nos clients, qui partiront à la concurrence.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vraiment. Il y a des intérêts financiers derrière tout cela dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'importance, je pense. Voilà pourquoi les journalistes ne vont pas vous lâcher, croyez-moi. Ils presseront le citron jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Nous avançons lentement dans la forêt ensoleillée, concentrés sur notre conversation. Il est plus grand que moi, mais son profil me rappelle celui de Draco, par moments.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Ecoutez, il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Je peux vous proposer l'aide d'un cabinet d'avocats spécialisé dans le respect de la vie privée et de l'image. Ils n'empêcheront peut être pas grand-chose, mais au moins vous serez défendu et vous pourrez peut être en tirer de l'argent. C'est déjà ça.

- C'est déjà ça ? Mais je ne veux pas d'argent, moi ! Je veux être tranquille, c'est tout. Qu'on m'oublie. Qu'on arrête de raconter des horreurs sur ma vie privée.

- Ca finira par se tasser. Forcément. Restez prudent. Mais surtout n'acceptez aucune interview, sinon vous ne pourrez plus rien réclamer en dommages et intérêts.

- Mais vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent !

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi :

- Ne croyez pas ça. Je prendrais d'autres décisions si la réputation de mon frère n'était pas en jeu. Mais c'est la seule manière dont je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Vous pouvez m'aider. Quitte à être sali, je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux parler à Draco.

- Impossible.

- Il faudra que ça devienne possible, alors. Il m'a bien foutu dans la merde, votre frangin, et il s'est tiré comme un malpropre, me laissant seul face à la meute. Je pense qu'il me doit bien des explications.

- Ecoutez, il est désolé. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui allait arriver, je crois. Il vous prie de l'excuser.

Je crispe mes poings :

- Et c'est tout ? Il est désolé ? Il a foutu ma vie en l'air, et il est juste désolé ? Quel connard ! Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, tous les deux ? Je suis quoi pour lui ? Un charmant souvenir ? Un toy-boy ? Il en a eu plein avant moi et plein après moi, c'est ça ? Je suis juste tombé au mauvais moment, quand Astoria a eu le mauvais goût de se faire assassiner ?

- Calmez-vous, M. Potter…

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas. J'en ai marre, maintenant, qu'on se foute de ma gueule. On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes sous les feux des journalistes ! Je suis impliqué dans une affaire dans laquelle je n'ai rien à faire, mais c'est moi qui suis en première ligne, dans les journaux, pas vous ! C'est moi qui subi les questions de la police, pas vous ! C'est moi qui…

- La police est passée ? Quand ?

- Ca vous intéresse, tout à coup, hein ? Envoyez-moi vos avocats, je leur raconterai _peut-être_ ce que je sais ...

Son regard s'est durci et il pose la main sur mon bras :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit à la police ?

- La vérité.

- Vous leur avez dit que vous couchiez ensemble ? dit-il en crispant les mâchoires.

- Ils le savaient déjà. Désolé. L'avocat d'Astoria avait des preuves contre lui, semble-t-il. Et elle n'a pas hésité à faire les poubelles, pour ça. C'était bien une Malfoy, finalement. Pas de scrupule. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas mentir pour sauver votre frère qui s'est tiré comme un lâche…

- Vous avez appris quelque chose ? Sur l'affaire ?

- Vous lâchez pas le morceau, vous ! Oui, j'ai appris un truc. Elle était enceinte.

- Astoria ? vous êtes sûr ?

- Vos fins limiers ne l'avaient pas découvert ? A moins que les flics n'aient menti… ça m'étonnerait quand même… et il paraît que votre cher frère la battait ?

- Ne croyez pas tout ce que raconte la Police…

- Sans blague ? Draco est un saint, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Vous avez appris autre chose ?

- Le nom du coupable, par exemple ? Ah non, mince, j'ai oublié de le demander à la police !

- M. Potter, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je suis là pour vous aider. Et croyez-moi, si c'était pas pour mon frère…

- Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi vous, vous vous abaissez à ça ?

- Ca s'appelle la famille. Et on a des principes, dans ma famille.

- Comme la mafia, vous voulez dire ?

- M. Potter. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends votre colère, et j'accepte même de servir de fusible dans cette histoire, mais j'ai besoin d'informations. N'oubliez pas que Draco est victime des journalistes, comme vous. Est-ce que vous avez appris autre chose ? dit-il d'une voix soudainement radoucie. S'il vous plaît…

- Vous êtes prêt à tout pour avoir vos infos, pas vrai ? Y compris à jouer les gentils avec moi ?

- Absolument. Je suis là pour représenter nos intérêts, et si vous n'êtes pas avec nous… et bien je crois que vous serez cruellement seul. Et je ne vous envie pas…

- Ok. Je veux bien vous aider. Mais j'attends une contrepartie.

- Je m'en doutais… Combien ?

- Putain, mais quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas à vendre ?

- Vous voulez quoi, alors ?

- Voir Draco.

Il s'arrête net :

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'est possible…

- Hé bien ça a intérêt à devenir possible, et vite, sinon je vais rétablir la vérité auprès de la presse.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai rencontré un journaliste qui est tout prêt à m'entendre et à me citer « mot pour mot », pour rétablir la vérité dans son journal. Au moins un qui me prend au sérieux.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça, M. Potter…

- On parie ? Rassurez-vous, je ne dirai pas autre chose que la vérité, sur les points qui les intéressent…vous vous souvenez ? « Comment ça a commencé, comment ça a continué…où, quand, comment, combien de fois, dans quelle position »… Je suis sûr que ça va passionner les foules. De toute façon, on en parle déjà dans les journaux… alors autant que je donne ma propre version.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes une crapule…

- Pas plus que vous. Je veux le voir, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il me dise la vérité.

Il hoche la tête doucement, dubitatif, en reprenant sa marche :

- Vous allez être déçu, M. Potter. Je vous l'ai dit, il n'est plus seul. Vous allez faire des milliers de kilomètres pour rien.

- Il est avec qui ?

- Quelqu'un de très proche. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Je m'en fiche. Alors je lui casserai la gueule, ça me fera du bien. Organisez le voyage… je suis sûr que vous ferez ça très bien.

- Vous faites une grosse erreur…

- Peut-être. Si dans trois jours vous n'avez pas organisé ça, je reçois le journaliste, et je lui balance tout… sur les positions préférées de votre frère.

Son visage est blême.

Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort, là. Mais j'en ai marre d'être baladé.

Il me fixe avec mépris :

- Vous vous rendez compte des risques que vous prenez ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez avoir une grosse désillusion, vous savez.

- Peut être. Mais au moins j'aurai agi. Laissez-moi décider de mon propre destin.

- Je vous contacterai, dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant rapidement.

Je me sens complètement vidé, les jambes sciées. Toute la colère et le stress accumulés se relâchent d'un coup, et je commence à trembler légèrement.

Je pense qu'il m'a pris au sérieux, cette fois.

Je remonte dans ma voiture, les paroles d'Ashley Malfoy résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Draco n'est plus seul ? Est-ce possible ?

Ou est-ce juste une stratégie pour me démoraliser et me faire abandonner la partie?

**_POV Will_**

Harry vient de partir en claquant la porte et la jalousie me mord cruellement le cœur.

Je ne le comprends plus. Il m'échappe, glisse entre mes doigts comme du sable. Pire, il me traite comme un enfant.

Un petit frère à qui on ment gentiment, pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Un gentil naïf qui pose trop de questions.

Je dois me battre contre un fantôme et la lutte est inégale, quand le fantôme est partout, sur les murs, dans la presse, à la télé.

Harry monte dans sa voiture et je me précipite dehors, pour enfourcher ma moto d'occasion, que je viens de me payer avec un mois de salaire et quelques sourires à ma grand'mère.

Je dois savoir.

Qui va-t-il rejoindre ? Draco Malfoy ?

Sait-il où il se cache ?

Est-il son complice ?

C'est plus dur que je ne pensais, de le suivre en douce, dans la faible circulation du bourg. Une autre moto semble le suivre, ou c'est moi qui rêve…

Un journaliste ?

Je repense à celui qui est venu me voir, avant-hier, au cabinet, pendant les consultations d'Harry :

_- Vous êtes le secrétaire de M. Potter ?_

_- L'assistant, plutôt…vous désirez ?_

_- Je bosse pour un journal, et je cherche quelques infos, sur lui. Mais des vraies, hein ! Pas des trucs inventés, comme on nous en refourgue parfois… Vous savez s'il a des amis ?_

_- Harry ? Ben…oui. Encore heureux. Quel journal ? _

_- Maily Dirror…_

_- Ah, c'est vous qui avez publié ces articles sur Draco Malfoy ?! Harry était pas content, dites donc._

_- Sans blague ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise… les gens n'assument jamais leurs conneries. Bon, alors… Vous avez des noms, pour moi ?_

_- D'ami ? Oui. Je connais la personne qui est la plus proche de lui, actuellement._

_- Ah oui ? Et on la trouve où, cette personne ?_

_- En face de vous …_

_- Vous ?_

_- Oui. Moi. Je suis beaucoup plus qu'un assistant, vous savez. On est très proches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On passe des week end ensemble, parfois…_

_- Vraiment ? Parfait… je peux m'asseoir ?_

_- Mais …euh, j'ai du boulot, là. Le téléphone, l'accueil. Et si Harry vous voit, ça va chauffer…_

_- Vous finissez à quelle heure ? _

_- 17 heures._

_- Je vous offre un verre, après ?_

_- A moi ? OK._

_- RDV au café d'en face…_

_Je me suis rendu au café d'en face, tout content d'être si important. D'être écouté, enfin. _

_- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?_

_- Non, pas très. Mais depuis qu'il a quitté le Manoir, on est très très proches…_

_- C'est donc vrai, qu'il a vécu chez les Malfoy ?_

_- Oui. Tout à fait vrai._

_- Chez eux, dans la maison ?_

_- Dans un studio, je crois…_

_- Hum. Et …c'est vrai qu'il couchait avec Draco Malfoy ?_

_Là je me suis crispé sur mon verre de bière :_

_- Il m'a toujours dit que non…_

_- Vraiment ? Et vous le croyez ?_

_J'ai haussé les épaules. Il m'a regardé avec un petit sourire : _

_- Vous ne le connaissez pas suffisamment pour répondre, c'est ça ?_

_- Oh si… j'ai mon idée à ce sujet, rassurez-vous._

_- Donc c'est oui ?_

_- Hé… je ne vous ai rien dit, moi ! Je ne veux pas voir mon nom dans les journaux._

_- Rassurez-vous. Si vous coopérez, on vous protégera. _

_- Mais… vous allez écrire quoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis, moi…_

_- La vérité. Que ce salaud de Malfoy a profité de lui… vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?_

_- Ben, faut avouer… C'est sûr qu'il avait pas beaucoup de scrupules… il est bien connu dans la Région, vous savez._

_- Je m'en doute. Les riches, ça se croit tout permis…_

_- Ouais ! C'est ce que dit ma mère, aussi !_

_- Ben tiens. Et…ça a duré longtemps ?_

_- Plusieurs mois, je pense._

_- Il soignait le bébé ?_

_- Oui. J'ai trouvé son dossier. Il faisait des bronchiolites._

_- Oh ? Ca a commencé comme ça ?_

_- Oui, il a dû intervenir une nuit, ou un truc comme ça. Puis il s'est installé chez eux. Enfin, je pense, hein ?_

_- Parce qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit ?_

_- Non, pas tout._

_- Je vois. Et l'épouse les a découverts ensemble, c'est ça ?_

_- Ben…euh. Sûrement, oui. Sinon il serait pas parti, non ?_

_- Sûrement, oui._

_- Ils se voient encore, tous les deux ?_

_- Chais pas. Je crois pas …_

_- Vous savez d'autres choses ?_

_- Ben… non. Mais Harry est innocent, ça c'est sûr ! C'est un chic type, vous savez… Pas comme l'autre…_

_- Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup, Will… si vous apprenez quelque chose, contactez-moi, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_- Euh… OK._

Et le lendemain, dans le journal, il y avait cet horrible article, avec la photo d'Harry sortant du Manoir. Et ce journaliste qui a écrit qu'il était médecin… n'importe quoi ! Il a pas vu qu'il était dans un cabinet de kiné ?

Sur le coup, j'ai eu peur, j'ai même failli tout avouer à Harry. Mais il m'en aurait trop voulu. Je l'aurais définitivement perdu, à coup sûr.

Et là, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Il s'arrête devant le bois, et descend de voiture, avec l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Je me planque derrière un arbre.

Putain, je le crois pas, il attend quand même pas Draco Malfoy ?

Une limousine s'arrête. Un homme élégant en sort. Je le reconnais, malgré son col relevé et ses lunettes noires : Ashley Malfoy. L'aîné. Celui qui se la pète encore plus que ses frères.

Ils discutent tous les deux, et la conversation semble animée.

Je serre mes poings, effaré par l'attitude d'Harry.

Ainsi, il sait tout. Tout, depuis le début, j'en suis sûr.

Quel salaud. Il s'est bien moqué de moi.

Mais ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Ah non !

Je rentre, ulcéré. Il faut que je lui parle, absolument. Il doit arrêter de se foutre de moi.

La haine et la jalousie me bouffe les entrailles, mais si je lui fais une scène, il va m'envoyer paître, et peut être définitivement.

Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Il est tout pour moi. Tout.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me rapprocher de lui, sans l'agresser ni le faire fuir, même si ça me coûte.

Je marche des heures, l'après midi, échaffaudant des stratégies pour le récupérer.

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir, après l'heure du repas, après avoir ressassé encore et encore, je frappe chez lui :

- Harry, ouvre-moi…

- Tiens, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ? fait-il sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Ca t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Non, je voudrais comprendre, tout simplement, dis-je en entrant chez lui d'un pas hésitant.

- Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi je suis dans la merde ? Parce que j'ai aimé la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment, mais ça je crois que tu l'as déjà compris, non ?

Je m'assois sur le canapé et le fixe tristement :

- Comment on en est arrivés là, Harry ?

- Où ça, « là » ? Pas de cinéma, s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

- Parce que ça ne changerait rien, de tout te dire. Le passé, c'est le passé. J'ai envie d'oublier cette histoire, tu sais, pas d'en parler.

Je me retiens difficilement de lui répondre : « Pourquoi tu en as parlé avec l'aîné des fils Malfoy, alors ? », mais je le connais assez pour savoir que je ne vais qu'envenimer davantage la situation.

On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon but, ma stratégie, mûrement réfléchie. Il faut que je reste calme. Amical.

Alors, je murmure :

- OK. N'en parlons plus, alors…T'as raison, le passé, c'est le passé. On ne va pas s'engueuler pour ça. Viens plutôt t'asseoir, Harry, ici, à côté de moi. Regarde, t'as les épaules complètement nouées. Détends-toi…

- C'est qui le kiné, ici ? souffle-t-il en souriant doucement et en s'asseyant à côté de moi, avec un léger embarras.

- C'est toi. Excuse-moi de t'énerver, Harry, mais je me sens…perdu, abandonné depuis quelque temps. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance… en fait, j'ai l'impression que je n'existe pas, pour toi.

Il ne répond pas, assis à côté de moi. Il soupire, fixant un point invisible, au sol.

Je laisse le silence s'installer, comme dans ce film que j'ai vu hier.

- Viens, je vais te masser les épaules, je le fais souvent à ma mère, dis-je en me plaçant derrière lui, sur le canapé. Laisse-toi faire.

Je place mes mains sur ses épaules, sur sa chemise, et je commence à lui malaxer les épaules, pour dénouer les tensions. Il se laisse faire, ferme les yeux et petit à petit se détend, respire plus profondément.

Le jour tombe dehors, l'obscurité nous enveloppe peu à peu.

Il est si proche, si touchant dans son désarroi.

J'aimerais qu'il baisse totalement sa garde, qu'il se laisse aller contre moi.

Je voudrais découvrir le grain de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la saveur de ses larmes, même.

Je veux tout lui donner, pour me faire pardonner.

Je veux tout découvrir, pour la première fois.

Je prolonge le massage puis retire lentement mes mains, en silence.

Harry se laisse retomber contre le coussin, les yeux toujours fermés :

- Tu fais ça bien, dis donc… tu as raté ta vocation…murmure-t-il.

- Merci… J'aime bien ça je crois. J'aurais bien aimé être kiné, moi aussi.

J'ai envie de le toucher à nouveau.

Je ressens le manque de sa peau jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, jusque dans mon ventre.

C'est comme une faim intense, une urgence. Son odeur me trouble, sa peau me trouble.

Je l'aime, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Mais de l'avoir touché, d'être si près de lui me fait tourner la tête.

Tant pis si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, s'ils ne le seront peut-être jamais. Je dois lui dire.

Je me laisse glisser sur le canapé, posant ma tête sur ses genoux et ramenant mes jambes contre moi :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de très important, pour moi. Je comprends que tu en aies aimé un autre, ou que tu l'aimes peut être encore, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, dans ma vie, tu sais…

- Tu es si jeune, Will…

- Et j'ai si peu de temps… j'y pense souvent, tu sais. Je ne veux pas gaspiller ce temps. Je veux rester avec toi, encore un peu…

Il ne répond pas. Le moment est fragile, dangereux.

Il peut me briser le cœur, d'un mot.

Ou me rendre heureux, d'un geste.

Son hésitation est déjà une réponse mais je décide de ne pas la comprendre. Je poursuis :

- Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé comment ce serait, la première fois. Où, avec qui. Maintenant je sais.

- Shshshsh…

Nous sommes pratiquement plongés dans le noir, et je voudrais que ce moment n'en finisse jamais.

Ma tête sur ses genoux, et le silence.

Je reprends :

- J'en ai rêvé tellement souvent que j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a déjà fait.

Enfin sa main se pose dans mes cheveux et il murmure :

- Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Will. Il s'est passé trop de choses dans ma vie, dernièrement. C'est trop compliqué. Je crois que …c'est pas complètement fini, pour moi, tu sais. Même si je le déteste. Et… je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi en pensant à lui. Tu mérites mieux, pour ta première fois. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête, laissant mes larmes humidifier son jean.

La main repasse dans mes cheveux avec légèreté et je goûte amèrement ce premier moment d'intimité entre nous.

Un jour, il fera l'amour avec moi, en pensant à moi, j'en suis sûr.

Il faudrait que je me relève, mais malgré l'inconfort de ma posture et son refus, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui.

Et il est seul et paumé, lui aussi.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Non… comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir. Tu aimerais le revoir, alors ?

Sa main s'est retirée de mes cheveux. Je retiens mon souffle.

Il tend son bras pour allumer la lampe, sur la table basse.

- Oui. Je crois que oui. Je crois qu'il faut que je le revoie pour parler de tout ça, au moins une fois. On est liés malgré nous dans cette histoire affreuse, c'est très dur à vivre, tu sais.

- Tu crois qu'il est coupable ?

- Non.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non.

- Et si tu le revoyais, tu crois que… enfin, toi et lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, Will. Vraiment pas.

Ca me fait un mal de chien mais je ne bouge pas.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de connaître leur passé, et de savoir s'il l'aime encore ? C'est la certitude de prendre des gifles, alors que là, je suis bien.

C'est moi qui suis étendu sur son canapé, la tête sur ses genoux, pas cet écrivaillon à la manque.

Il est loin. Coupable peut-être.

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie ça.

Rien n'est perdu, encore.

Les minutes s'écoulent et je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'amour, tout mon corps vibrer de désir pour lui.

Il met la télé, en sourdine, et on regarde le programme comme un vrai couple, lovés sur le canapé. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur le film, je ne pense qu'à ses jambes sous ma tête et sa main qui a caressé mes cheveux.

J'ai terriblement envie de lui, ça me bouffe complètement, mais je ne peux pas bouger.

Je veux que ma vie soit comme ce soir, tout le temps.

**_POV HARRY_**

**_Trois jours plus tard_**

Je me réveille, oppressé.

J'ai mal dormi, poursuivi par les cauchemars, une fois de plus. L'oreiller est tombé à terre, je suis complètement entortillé dans mes draps, et j'ai mal partout.

Une crise d'asthme, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Trop de stress, de fatigue. Mon corps se rappelle à moi, un peu violemment.

Je cherche mon pulvérisateur, anxieux.

Il faut que je me calme, que je prenne soin de moi. Que je m'éloigne du tourbillon infernal qui me bouffe, jour après jour, article après article.

C'est aujourd'hui que je dois avoir des nouvelles d'Ashley Malfoy, en principe.

J'ai hâte et peur à la fois de revoir Draco. Mais je dois le revoir, même si c'est pour rompre définitivement.

Je veux savoir pourquoi ma vie est devenue un ramassis d'ordures.

Je veux qu'il me dise dans les yeux qu'il est innocent, et victime des médias, comme moi. Qu'il n'est pas parti pour me foutre dans la merde.

Je n'essaie même plus d'analyser mes sentiments. Là aussi c'est le chaos.

La cafetière grésille doucement et je me force à avaler un toast.

Pas envie d'aller travailler, pas envie d'affronter les regards, encore.

Je crois que je vais devoir re-déménager, loin. Très loin. Quitter le pays, pourquoi pas.

Respirer, enfin.

L'asthme, ma vieille compagne. Toujours fidèle, elle.

J'appréhende le passage du facteur, et la lecture du quotidien local, qui fait ses choux gras de l'affaire. J'ai refusé dix demandes d'interview mais le journaliste insiste, encore et encore, pour me rencontrer.

Finalement je me rends à la boîte, un peu nerveux, et mon cœur bondit quand je vois un entrefilet en première page : « Mystérieuse disparition en mer de l'écrivain en cavale ».

_Décidément les rebondissements les plus rocambolesques se suivent et s'accumulent dans l'affaire du meurtre d'Astoria Malfoy : l'écrivain Draco Malfoy serait porté disparu à la suite du naufrage d'un bateau battant pavillon panaméen, dans les eaux de l'océan pacifique._

_On a en effet retrouvé, à la suite d'une tempête particulièrement violente, des vêtements et affaires de toilette appartenant à l'auteur dans la carcasse d'un bateau échoué, ce qui laisserait à penser que ce dernier s'est noyé, bien que l'on n'ait pour l'instant pas retrouvé son corps. Les autorités locales ont immédiatement entrepris des recherches pour localiser le ou les occupants de l'embarcation, mais la police britannique se déclare particulièrement « circonspecte » sur les circonstances de cette « disparition » qui pourrait s'avérer être une aubaine pour l'auteur actuellement recherché pour meurtre._

_La famille de Draco Malfoy n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration officielle, mais ses proches se seraient déclarés « très inquiets » pour la vie de l'auteur qui était « fragile et déprimé » à la suite du scandale l'ayant touché de front. _

_Rappelons également que ce drame prive un enfant de 18 mois de ses parents dans des circonstances tragiques, sa mère ayant été assassinée et son père étant sur le point d'être officiellement porté disparu._

Je referme le journal d'un coup sec, atterré.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?

C'est un coup monté d'Ashley Malfoy, j'en suis presque certain.

Pour se débarrasser de moi, à coup sûr.

Le requin est prêt à tout pour défendre sa famille.

Je vois rouge et je compose d'une main fébrile son numéro :

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui. Soyez bref, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Ravi de savoir que vous considérez la mort de mon frère comme une connerie. Je n'emploierai pas ce terme, si vous le permettez.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober un truc pareil ?

- Croyez ce que vous voulez. Draco a disparu lors d'une tempête, c'est la vérité. On a peu d'espoir…

- Juste au moment où je devais le revoir, il disparaît ? Vous vous foutez de moi, M. Malfoy. J'irai jusqu'au bout, je vous préviens.

- Au bout de quoi ?

- Je parlerai aux journalistes. Je leur raconterai tout, et le reste. Et votre famille va en prendre un méchant coup point de vue crédibilité, croyez-moi.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, répond-il d'une voix glaciale. Que cela ne vous dérange pas de salir la mémoire d'un mort, je peux le comprendre. Mais pensez bien que vous allez vous salir vous-même, en étalant votre vie privée dans les journaux. Et que c'est vous qui affronterez les regards des gens dans la rue, après. Pas Draco. Bonne journée, M. Potter.

- Mais…

Il me raccroche au nez, sans autre forme de procès.

Je lance le téléphone sur la table, fou de rage. J'aimerais lui casser la figure, je crois. Le téléphone portable rebondit au sol.

Dans la foulée je ramasse le reste du courrier, tombé par terre.

Il y a une carte postale, avec la mer et des palmiers.

Je la retourne. Le timbre indique qu'elle est partie des Bahamas, 10 jours plus tôt.

Avec un coup au cœur, je reconnais l'écriture fine et penchée de Draco :

_« A.P.P. O. a W. »_

C'est quoi ? Un code ? Un message ?

Il veut me dire quoi ?

Draco, j'y comprends rien… Tu veux me dire quoi ?

Je sens une brûlure dans mon cœur, et j'ai la certitude, absolue, qu'il n'est pas mort.

oOoOOoOo

_**Chapitre 26**_

_**Old and Wise**_

_**POV Grace**_

Quand David Mc Leary est arrivé dans notre propriété, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'important. Mon mari était si nerveux.

Quand la voiture s'est arrêtée devant l'entrée, sous les palmiers, et qu'il en est descendu, les épaules basses, mal rasé mais avec cette lueur dans le regard, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Pas n'importe qui, mais je ne savais pas qui.

Son visage m'était vaguement familier, et ses yeux étaient extraordinaires. Métalliques, presque transparents. Délavés par le soleil, la mer et la fatigue, comme ses cheveux, d'une couleur improbable. Des racines blondes, presque blanches, et des pointes brunâtres. Incroyable.

Il avait surtout cet air perdu des marins naufragés, ou de ceux qui sont loin de chez eux, depuis trop longtemps.

Les mains abîmées, la peau brûlée, les lèvres sèches.

C'était la saison des pluies, et ses affaires étaient humides. Une valise de marque mais esquintée, qu'il ne quittait pas, des chaussures en toile. Lorsque Maria a voulu saisir sa valise, il l'a retirée brusquement, comme si elle allait la lui voler.

Devant mon air surpris, il a murmuré :

- J'ai mon ordi dedans. J'y tiens beaucoup.

J'ai acquiescé poliment, en me demandant pourquoi mon mari accueillait une telle épave. Cette idée était vraiment stupide. Et ça lui ressemblait si peu.

Nous avons grimpé les quelques marches et je lui ai dit :

- Maria va vous montrer votre chambre. Nous vous attendons pour le dîner, à 20 heures précises. Il y a une douche dans votre chambre. Laissez bien la moustiquaire fermée, surtout.

Je n'ai rien précisé sur la tenue, le pauvre bougre ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires correctes. Je me suis noté mentalement de dire à Maria de désinfecter ses vêtements, à l'occasion.

Il a hoché la tête et a suivi Maria.

A ma grande surprise, mon mari l'attendait en haut des marches, lui qui ne sortait presque jamais de son bureau.

L'homme a stoppé sa montée dans les escaliers, quand il l'a vu. Ils se sont regardés, un peu déstabilisés, et j'ai pensé qu'Henry n'attendait pas un hippie, mais un irlandais bon teint. J'ai même espéré qu'il allait le mettre à la porte, sans autre forme de procès.

Mais non.

David a monté les quelques marches restantes, accroché à la rampe, et a échangé une longue poignée de main avec mon mari.

J'ai eu fugitivement l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient, ou se reconnaissaient, pourtant, depuis 10 ans que nous étions mariés, j'aurais juré ne l'avoir rencontré nulle part.

Chelsea, ma fille de 8 ans, est entrée en tourbillon :

- Maman, je vais à la plage avec mes copains ! On revient pour le dîner…

- Attends, tu vas où ? Avec qui ?

- Mes copines…à l'anse de corail !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, elle était déjà repartie.

En levant les yeux j'ai vu qu'ils avaient disparu, probablement chacun dans leur chambre.

Je suis allée à la cuisine, donner des indications à Pedro. Il fallait faire bonne impression, quand même.

oOooOooOo

A vingt heures, nous étions sur la terrasse, à siroter un cocktail au soleil couchant, quand il est descendu de sa chambre. J'avais passé une robe simple en lin beige, et attaché mes cheveux en un chignon un peu lâche.

Quand il m'a vue, une lueur de surprise est passée fugitivement dans ses yeux, et mon mari a souri.

Chelsea et Benjamin l'ont fixé avec intérêt, puis ont repris leurs consoles, cachées sous leurs serviettes, en mâchouillant leur chewing-gum. J'ai tiqué. Pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais d'enfants bien élevés. Mais je supposais que notre invité n'allait pas s'en offusquer.

Il avait l'air presque correct, rasé de près, habillé d'une chemise blanche –froissée, certes, mais blanche. Il s'est assis en face de moi, et m'a souri, pour la première fois je crois. Ce sourire a illuminé son visage, et à nouveau celui-ci ne m'a pas paru inconnu, fugitivement. Mais il m'était impossible de dire où j'avais déjà vu ces traits réguliers.

- Vous êtes bien installé ?

- Très bien, oui, merci. C'est magnifique. Merci beaucoup.

- Si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi.

Il a esquissé un sourire triste, laissant supposer que je ne pourrais jamais combler ses manques, quoique je lui propose. Mais j'extrapole peut être…

Nous avons dégusté nos verres presque en silence, admirant le soleil qui sombrait dans la mer, en quelques minutes. C'était un spectacle dont je ne me lassais pas, depuis que nous nous étions installés sur cette île, deux ans auparavant. Les enfants n'y prêtaient pas attention, et ont réclamé leur dîner.

Le poisson était délicieux, à ma grande satisfaction, et la discussion a tourné autour de la beauté de l'île et de la douceur du climat, qui ravissait toujours nos invités européens. La plage s'étendait devant notre terrasse, et j'étais surprise qu'il ne s'y rende pas, comme le faisaient habituellement nos hôtes.

Finalement, il avait une certaine classe, toute britannique, et se tenait parfaitement bien à table. Je me demandais si je ne m'étais pas trompée à son sujet.

- Vous êtes originaire d'Irlande, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai vécu longtemps en Angleterre.

- Vous êtes né dans quelle ville exactement ?

Il a eu l'air de chercher, et mon mari est intervenu :

- Grace, notre hôte est fatigué, tu le vois bien. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Je vous propose de se voir demain matin, à 10 h, pour discuter de notre projet. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est parfait pour moi. Je vous remercie… a-t-il répondu d'un ton rêveur, en observant la nuit, à l'extérieur.

- Vous prendrez un café, ou une tisane ?

- Merci, non. Je suis un peu fatigué. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer…

- Bonne nuit…

Il a disparu et j'ai fixé mon mari, qui sirotait sa tisane :

- Il est bizarre, non ?

- Grace, tu trouves tout le monde bizarre, à part nos amis proches. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas en smoking qu'il est bizarre…

J'ai fait une petite moue sceptique. Les enfants sont montés se coucher, accompagnés de Maria.

Il faisait particulièrement lourd, ce soir-là.

- Henry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as fait venir.

Il a levé un sourcil surpris, et m'a regardé comme si j'étais subitement devenue stupide :

- Pour écrire mes mémoires… tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais tu as une belle plume, non ? On ne fait pas une carrière politique comme la tienne sans savoir écrire…

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Grace. Rien à voir. Il ne s'agit pas de politique internationale, et on n'est pas à l'ONU, ici.

- Tu veux enjoliver tes souvenirs ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui… a-t-il murmuré. Disons que je veux les rendre…vendables. Lisibles.

- Mais pourquoi le prendre, lui ?

- Parce que c'est un écrivain. Un vrai.

- Un vrai ? Il n'est même pas connu.

- Grace, il est tard. Je monte me coucher. Je souhaiterais que nous ne reprenions pas cette conversation. Ma décision est prise, de toute manière, a-t-il lâché d'un ton définitif, pour clore la conversation.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredit, et je savais que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot, avec lui. Maria a débarrassé les couverts et allumé les bougies anti moustiques.

En brossant mes cheveux, ce soir-là, je me suis dis que cet étranger sous notre toit ne me plaisait décidément pas.

_**POV DRACO**_

Un léger moment de flottement, au réveil.

Je ne suis pas dans la cabine. L'absence de roulis me surprend, ainsi que l'absence d'odeur marine. J'entrouvre un œil.

La pièce est grande, claire, avec des meubles en bambou, des plantes, des rideaux colorés.

Le soleil inonde la pièce, il est plus que temps que je me réveille. J'ai rendez-vous à 10h.

En prenant une douche rapide, je réalise que j'ai rejoint l'homme qui a bouleversé mon enfance, définitivement. Qui m'a fait vivre dans le mensonge, des années durant.

Que j'avais prié pour ne jamais revoir, jamais.

Le seul homme qui puisse m'offrir un abri à peu près sûr, actuellement, du fait de son statut.

_As far as my eyes can see__  
__There are shadows approaching me_

La vie a le sens de l'humour, il faut croire.

Pas le temps de déjeuner.

Un peu au hasard, je frappe à une porte.

- Entrez, me dit une voix masculine.

- Bonjour.

- Assieds-toi, Draco. Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu sais.

- Je n'en dirai pas autant… mais merci de m'aider.

- Je t'en prie… C'est normal. Je crois que j'arrive à un moment de ma vie où je dois réparer mes erreurs, je suppose.

- Je suis une erreur ?

Une ombre passe dans ses yeux.

Le bureau est plongé dans une semi-pénombre, due aux persiennes. Les murs sont couverts de livres, et le bureau Empire jure avec le décor colonial. Il a l'air fatigué, tendu. Sa main tremble légèrement.

Il est si âgé maintenant qu'il y a peut être prescription.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, face à son bureau d'ambassadeur.

J'imagine qu'il a dû en voir passer, des paumés, avant moi.

- As-tu déjeuné ?

- Non.

- On va prendre un bon café. Après tu me parleras de toi.

Je me mords la lèvre, pour ne pas répondre trop vertement.

Raconter quoi ?

Mon enfance malheureuse ? Mon adolescence perturbée ? Ou mon magnifique mariage ?

- Tu as un fils, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant faiblement. Scorpius.

- Original, comme prénom. J'ai vu une photo de lui dans le journal. C'est fou comme il te ressemble, au même âge.

- Au même âge ? Vous m'avez vu, bébé ?

- Fortuitement, oui. Tu avais l'air d'un ange, tu sais. Qui s'en occupe ?

- Mes beaux parents, par décision du juge.

- Quelle histoire sordide… Comment ça a pu arriver ?

- C'est quoi la question ? Savoir si je suis coupable ?

- Non, non, je ne te demande pas ça. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Pourquoi un tel scandale ?

- Ca m'étonne que vous me posiez la question… vous connaissez autant, voire mieux les médias que moi, non ?

- Sans doute. Mais c'est un tel gâchis. Quelle triste histoire. Je comprends tes réticences, Draco. Je sais que tu m'en veux encore, sans doute à raison. Prenons le temps de faire connaissance, enfin.

Je retiens difficilement une petite grimace.

Il tique et reprend, plus froidement :

- On se verra tous les matins, à la même heure, et l'après midi tu feras ce que tu voudras. Tu pourras te baigner, ou lire … ou écrire. La maison est relativement calme…quand les enfants sont à l'école.

- Qui a eu cette idée de Mémoires ?

- Moi, quand ton frère m'a appelé. J'ai été très surpris, d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était au courant, pour … moi.

- Si, j'ai fini par tout lui raconter, même si vous m'aviez fait jurer de ne rien dire. Ca me pesait trop. Je n'ai jamais pu en parler à personne d'autre. J'ai vécu avec ça si longtemps. Un mensonge quotidien. J'avais tellement honte…

- Je m'en doute… je suis désolé. Mais tu n'avais pas à avoir honte, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco.

- C'est un peu tard, le mal est fait, ai-je répondu brusquement au vieil homme en face de moi. Vous voulez vraiment me faire rédiger vos Mémoires ?

Il m'a regardé, étonné.

La bonne est entrée et a déposé des cafés fumants et des pancakes, sans me jeter un coup d'œil ni me saluer. Pour elle je suis un autre domestique, ou pire, un vagabond.

_And oh when I'm old and wise__  
__Bitter words mean little to me__  
__Autumn winds will blow right through me__  
__And someday in the mist of time__  
__When they asked me if I knew you__  
__I'd smile and say you were a friend of mine__  
__And the sadness would be lifted from my eyes__  
__Oh when I'm old and wise_

- Tu accepterais de m'aider à rédiger mes mémoires ? a-t-il repris en me dévisageant attentivement, de ses yeux bleus devenus pâles.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis bien censé être là pour ça, non ?

- Oui, c'est exact, mais… je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour savoir la vérité ? Au fait, vous allez parler de moi ? ai-je demandé d'un ton faussement léger.

- Je … euh. Je ne pensais pas le faire, non. C'est trop… gênant. Scandaleux. Si tes parents apprennent ça…

- Ma mère est déjà au courant, j'imagine ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas, Draco. Mais je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Je te le jure.

Je me suis levé pour aller jeter un œil aux ouvrages de la bibliothèque :

- On verra. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir des questions. Comment votre épouse prend-elle ma venue ?

- Hum… pas très bien. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas le pourquoi de ta présence. Il est hors de question de la mettre dans la confidence. Je te conseille de l'éviter, elle est très curieuse. Et parfois très directe, c'est une américaine…

- Je vois. Elle est très jeune, non ?

- Beaucoup plus jeune que moi, oui. Mais j'aime la jeunesse. Je ne veux pas vivre avec ces vieux barbons. J'aime être entouré de jeunes enfants. J'adore les entendre rire.

Je crois que je me suis accroché au rebord de l'étagère, brièvement. J'avais le tournis.

- Tu devrais manger, Draco… tu es si mince.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim. Puis-je vous laisser ?

- Bien sûr.

Avant que je ne referme la porte, il m'a soufflé :

- Pardonne-moi. Je ferai tout pour rattraper ce temps perdu.

Je me suis difficilement retenu de lui dire que ce temps perdu, c'est ma vie.

oOooOooOo

Après je suis descendu sur la plage, l'esprit empli du passé.

Ce passé si douloureux, qui avait fini par me rattraper.

Ou peut-être ne m'avait-t-il jamais quitté, tout au long de ces années.

Il m'avait dit : « On se retrouvera, petit ».

Cette phrase m'a poursuivi longtemps, après son départ.

Comme un nuage au-dessus de moi, un poids sur le cœur.

_On se retrouvera._

Un espoir ou une menace ?

_As far as my eyes can see__  
__There are shadows surrounding me_

Mes chaussures s'enfoncent dans la matière meuble, alors je les enlève.

La morsure du sable brûlant sous mes pieds nus me force à accélérer, alors que j'aimerais tant ralentir.

Peut être m'étendre sur la plage, comme un touriste, et tout oublier.

Oublier ma fuite continuelle depuis des années. Mes fuites.

Je marche dans l'écume, laissant l'océan me lécher les pieds.

Un paysage de carte postale. La mer azur avec des reflets aigue marine, verts. Le ciel immaculé. Un rêve.

Je vais jusqu'au bout du ponton, pour laisser mes jambes balancer dans le vide.

Un mois d'errance, et ma vie d'avant me paraît incroyablement lointaine. J'ai tellement voyagé, depuis un mois, en pensée et par tous les moyens de transports possibles.

J'ai traversé toutes les humeurs aussi, tous les sentiments.

La peur, glauque, humide, dévorant l'estomac. Des pas derrière moi, des sirènes de Police.

La tristesse, compagne fidèle, douce mélodie. Epaules courbées, pieds collés au sol, joues humides.

La honte, passé gluant, rires méchants, âme gelée. Vie gâchée. Fuite. Mensonges.

Le désespoir, crabe noir, poumons vidés, lente mort, souffrance aiguë.

L'espoir aussi, terre qui s'éloigne, avion dans le ciel, cœur qui se gonfle, main qui se tend.

L'amour enfin, petite étincelle, brasier géant, sourire d'Harry, rythme de ses hanches, doigts mêlés, confiance, abandon.

L'amour, enfin.

oOooOooOo

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, interrompant ma rêverie :

- Allo ?

- Dra.. David ? fait la voix de mon frère aîné.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Merveilleux ! Les plus belles vacances de ma vie… dis-je d'un ton morne.

- Hum… tu l'as revu ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Il est vieux, riche, et il veut rattraper le temps perdu. T'imagine ?

- Assez bien, oui. Désolé pour toi, petit frère, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…

- Si, il y en avait une… me rendre et tout dire.

- C'est maintenant que tu y penses ? Je ne te le conseille pas, c'est trop tard désormais. Et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

- Quoi ? Quelles nouvelles ?

- La police n'a retrouvé que tes empreintes sur le poignard. Tu es officiellement recherché pour meurtre.

- Mais c'est impossible ! C'est pas moi … enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas… je ne deviens pas fou quand même ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dra…David. Il n'y a que toi qui le sais. En tout cas c'est pas le moment de rentrer. Je pense que c'est le moment de … mettre en œuvre le plan B.

- Non ! Pas ça. C'est trop définitif… et mon fils ?

- Si tu vas en prison, tu ne le verras pas non plus, tu sais, dit-il rapidement. David, il faut mourir. Du moins officiellement. Dis le à Enrique. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

- Non… je ne veux pas tout quitter… pas comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Il y a autre chose, aussi. Elle était enceinte de son chef, l'autopsie l'a prouvé.

- Et c'est pas lui l'assassin ?

- Il a un alibi. Mais j'ai engagé un détective. S'il est coupable, on le saura. Je n'abandonnerai pas, je te le jure. Jamais. Bon, il vaut mieux raccrocher je crois.

- Attends ! Je veux qu'Harry sache que…

- Chut ! Ne me parle pas de lui. Tu sais qu'il me fait du chantage ?

- Quoi ?

- Il menace de tout raconter à la presse. Il est trop dangereux pour toi, Draco. En plus son petit copain joue les fouille–merde…

- Son quoi ?

- Désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça. Visiblement il t'a remplacé et il vit avec un jeune homme un peu trop bavard. Ecoute-moi bien. On met en place le plan B, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je te rappellerai la semaine prochaine. Courage, Blondie…

Il raccroche, me laissant seul, au milieu de l'océan, avec le tourbillon de ses révélations.

C'est étrange comme quelques secondes et quelques mots peuvent changer votre vie, irrémédiablement.

…

Il n'y a que mes empreintes sur le couteau.

Je ne touche jamais à ce couteau, d'habitude.

Ai-je eu une crise ? M'a-t-elle poussé à bout ?

Comme quand je l'ai frappée, un soir, quand elle se moquait de moi ?

C'était insupportable.

J'ai cru devenir fou.

J'ai eu envie de la tuer.

…

Elle était enceinte d'un autre.

Est-ce pour ça que je l'ai frappée ?

Les souvenirs me fuient, comme l'écume entre mes doigts.

Le soleil me donne mal à la tête. Encore cette migraine.

…

Harry a un petit ami.

Déjà.

L'empreinte de mes dents dans sa chair est-elle complètement effacée, aujourd'hui ?

Ces gestes, nos gestes, les fait-il avec un autre ?

_When they ask you if you knew me__  
__Remember that you were a friend of mine_

Je regarde la mer me lécher les pieds et repartir, encore et encore…

Et le plan C ?

Et si je m'étendais vraiment au fond de l'eau, là, tout au fond, là où se trouvent toutes les réponses, pour me reposer, enfin ?

___And someday in the mist of time__  
__When they ask you if you knew me_

___Remember that you were a friend of mine__  
__As the final curtain falls before my eyes_

…

- Tu veux pas te mettre en maillot ? me demande une petite voix flûtée derrière moi.

- Pardon ?

Je me retourne. C'est le fils de mon hôte, qui me regarde en grimaçant, à cause du soleil. Il est blond comme les blés, les cheveux presque blancs, et il me fixe, intrigué.

- J'ai oublié d'amener un maillot.

- Mince… mais mon papa il pourra t'en prêter un, je pense. Il doit en avoir, même s'il se baigne jamais. Dis-donc, ça fait longtemps que t'es là sans bouger …T'attends quoi ? Il y a pas beaucoup de bateaux qui viennent ici, tu sais.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. T'as quel âge ?

- 6 ans.

- Et tu t'appelles comment, déjà ?

- Benjamin. Et pas Ben, hein ? J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Ben.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi on me donnait un surnom quand j'étais petit, et j'avais horreur de ça.

- Ouais, et Chelsea elle m'appelle toujours Ben, exprès…

- Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

- Nan. C'est bête, les filles. T'as une sœur, toi aussi ?

- Non. Je n'ai que des frères.

- Waouh ! Ca doit être cool. T'as de la chance…

- Oui, sans doute…

Je suis le vol d'une mouette des yeux, il s'assoit à côté de moi :

- C'est vrai que t'es écriveur ?

- Ecrivain ? Oui.

- T'as écrit des vrais livres ?

- Oui.

- T'en as amené un, que je le voie ?

- Euh… non.

Petite moue désappointée de l'enfant.

Sa peau est brune comme un brugnon, ses genoux couverts de cicatrices pâles. Il se mordille la lèvre :

- Tu vas écrire le livre de mon papa, alors ?

- Oui. Je suis là pour ça.

- Mais pourtant, il sait déjà écrire… Il a écrit plein de livres qui sont sur les rayons, dans son bureau. Tu sais, mon papa, il a été ambassadeur, avant d'être vieux. Même qu'il habitait une immense maison avec plein de gens pour le servir, tout le temps.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et maman trouvait ça génial. Et il est super intelligent. Alors maman elle comprend pas ce que tu fais là. Elle trouve ça bizarre.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Qu'elle voyait pas pourquoi on devait accueillir un clochard chez nous, et que t'avais l'air louche…

- Hum… je vois. C'est parce que j'ai pas de beaux habits, peut être. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

- Bof… j'm'en fiche. Tu joueras au foot avec moi, ce soir ? Ma mère elle veut pas que j'y joue dans la journée, quand il fait trop chaud.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Cool ! Papa il joue jamais avec moi.

- Mais… il est gentil avec toi, ton papa ?

- Mouis. Il est pas beaucoup avec nous, dans la journée. Il dit qu'on fait trop de bruit. Parfois, le soir, il vient me lire des histoires, dans ma chambre…

- Et t'aimes bien ça ?

- Bof… dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'aime autant ma console de jeux. Mais pour lui c'est important, de me raconter des histoires, et de me faire un bisou, après. Il a l'air si triste, des fois… comme s'il allait partir et plus revenir.

- Benjamin ! crie une voix derrière nous.

On se retourne d'un même geste. C'est sa mère, qui se dirige vers nous d'un pas pressé :

- Benjamin, ne reste pas là, en plein soleil. Et tu sais ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui, m'man… mais je discutais juste.

- Benjamin, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Mais c'est pas un inconnu, il habite chez nous…

- Benjamin ! File tout de suite…

- Pff… dit-il en se levant de mauvaise grâce, avant de s'éloigner vers la maison.

- Monsieur Mc Leary, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé…

- Non, non, pas du tout. Il est très sympa.

- Oui, mais il parle à n'importe qui. Il est trop confiant. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais très bien, rassurez-vous.

- Enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour vous, bien sûr…

- Bien sûr…

Elle reste debout à côté de moi, gênée. Elle reprend, plus doucement :

- Vous savez, sur cette île, les enfants ne voient pas grand monde. Ils ne connaissent pas les dangers.

Je ne réponds pas.

Le bruit des vagues nous tient lieu de conversation.

Sa gêne s'accroît. Elle murmure :

- Vous avez vu mon mari, ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- De quoi ?

- De son … état. Il est malade, vous savez, même s'il n'en parle pas. Il va régulièrement dans une clinique, aux Etats Unis. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il vous a fait venir. Parce qu'il doit se sentir trop fatigué pour écrire par lui-même. Il a écrit plusieurs ouvrages de politique internationale, par le passé.

- Oui, je sais.

- En fait, j'ai peur que… enfin, qu'il n'ait plus toute sa tête. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il raconte n'importe quoi, dans ce livre…

- N'importe quoi ? Comme quoi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Des choses trop privées. Des souvenirs… délicats. Ca pourrait être gênant, pour nous. Alors si vous pouviez me faire lire ce qu'il vous raconte…

Je me lève d'un bond :

- Je suis désolé. C'est hors de question. C'est une clause contractuelle entre lui et moi.

- Je comprends bien, mais… c'est juste pour ne pas qu'il vous dise n'importe quoi. Je veux juste protéger mes enfants, vous comprenez ?

- Oui. Je comprends. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous, je suis désolé.

Je m'éloigne à grands pas, ulcéré.

Protéger les enfants.

Ou dire la vérité.

_oOo oOooOo_

_- Ashley, pourquoi tu repars ?_

_- C'est la fin du deuxième trimestre, Blondie… Allez, plus qu'un et je resterai là tout l'été._

_- On se baignera, tous les deux ?_

_- Tous les deux ? Oui, enfin… avec tout le monde, je suppose._

_- Mais ils arrêtent pas de m'éclabousser, tout le temps._

_- Allez, arrête de geindre. T'es pas en sucre, non ? T'as pas vu mon cahier gris ?_

_- Non, ai-je menti en rougissant._

_- T'es tout rouge… tu mens ! Rends-le-moi ! Tout de suite !_

_C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait si violemment, et j'ai eu peur. _

_Et s'il ne m'aimait plus, lui non plus ? _

_Et si plus personne ne m'aimait, jamais ?_

_Il m'a secoué :_

_- Draco, je rigole pas, là… rends-le-moi tout de suite ! C'est privé !_

_Il m'a poursuivi jusqu'à ma chambre, et je ne riais pas. _

_J'avais le diable aux trousses, le cœur en miettes. _

_Il a fermé la porte violemment derrière lui :_

_- Je te préviens que je vais mettre ta chambre à sac, si tu ne me le rends pas tout de suite._

_Je suis resté là, bras ballants, terrorisé par ce frère tant aimé. _

_Rendre le cahier aurait été avouer mon forfait, et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille. _

_- Draco, je te laisse deux minutes, je te préviens…_

_L'imminence de la catastrophe me terrifiait. Et s'il découvrait… ?_

_Il a fait un vers le lit, j'étais fichu._

_Tout naturellement il a soulevé le matelas, et trouvé son cahier gris. _

_Lorsqu'il l'a attrapé, la chevalière est tombée, dans un léger cliquetis._

_- Tu l'as lu ? Tu l'as lu ? Réponds ! a-t-il crié en agitant son cahier sous mon nez. _

_J'ai agité la tête vigoureusement :_

_- Mais je sais pas lire… j'ai que 5 ans._

_- Prends-moi pour un imbécile ! C'est moi qui t'ai appris à lire… alors, tu l'as lu ?_

_- Juste le début… je te jure. J'ai pas lu quand tu parlais de ta copine, ai-je ajouté étourdiment._

_La gifle a claqué sur ma joue, me faisant voir des étoiles._

_- Ca, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Blondie !... Moi qui avais confiance en toi … C'est plus la peine de venir dans mon lit, la nuit ! Je te déteste…_

_- Non, non… dis pas ça, Ashley, s'il te plaît… dis pas ça._

_- Il fallait y penser avant, mon vieux ! a-t-il dit, fou de colère. Tu n'es plus mon petit frère… c'est fini._

_Ses mots m'ont transpercé le cœur, et je me suis mis à sangloter bruyamment, en me laissant tomber par terre. Il est parti en claquant la porte._

_Tout ce que je craignais avait fini par arriver. _

_J'étais seul, complètement seul, sali par mon secret, que mon frère avait fini par découvrir. _

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible._

_Etrangement je ressentais comme une espèce de soulagement, le même soulagement désespéré que lorsqu'Harry découvrirait l'existence de mon roman, 20 ans plus tard. _

_Une punition méritée, qui me vidait le cerveau, me lessivait le cœur, et me lavait partiellement de mes péchés. De mes mensonges. _

_Comme dans la bible._

_La purification par la souffrance, ou un truc comme ça. _

_Il a fini par revenir, alors que j'étais toujours par terre, me noyant dans mes larmes. Il s'est penché vers moi, et a posé sa main sur mon épaule :_

_- Blondie, arrête de geindre. Ca suffit maintenant. Il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, tu sais. Les secrets, c'est sacré. Tu peux comprendre ça ?_

_J'ai acquiescé en reniflant, et en m'essuyant le nez du revers de la manche. Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux :_

_- Si tu avais un secret, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on le découvre, pas vrai ?_

_J'ai à nouveau opiné honteusement. Il a froncé les sourcils :_

_- Mais tu n'as pas de secret, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Devant mon silence, il a insisté : _

_- Blondie… tu n'as pas de secret ?_

_Ses yeux gris fouillaient mon âme d'enfant, et il a repris :_

_- Tu as découvert mon secret, alors tu dois me dire le tien, en échange. Sinon je ne te pardonnerai jamais._

_- Non, ai-je répondu fermement._

_- Si. Ou je dis tout à papa. Tu vas voir la raclée que tu vas prendre…_

_- Non, attends. Mais tu vas pas me gronder ?_

_- Non, je promets._

_- Et tu vas en parler à personne ?_

_- Non. Vas-y, je t'écoute…_

_- Eh bien, pendant la fête, il y a un monsieur qui est venu me voir, et on est montés dans ma chambre, tous les deux. Et il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler…_

_- Oh mon dieu, Blondie ! C'est horrible… il t'a touché ?_

_- Ben… un peu, oui. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a embrassé, même… ai-je murmuré._

_- Mon pauvre… Et… il t'a fait mal ? a-t-il demandé, affolé._

_- Mal ? Non. Pas du tout, ai-je répondu, plus honteux que jamais. Au contraire, il était gentil. Plus que papa._

_- Et il t'a touché où ?_

_- La tête… il a dit que j'avais des jolis cheveux. Les mêmes que les siens, je crois. Mais les siens ils étaient tout gris… j'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire._

_- Et toi, tu l'as touché ?_

_- Non. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'aurais pas dû le laisser m'embrasser, c'est ça ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Il t'a embrassé où ? _

_- Sur les joues, le front… Il arrêtait pas de répéter « mon fils, mon petit garçon», en me serrant contre lui. C'était bizarre parce que papa ne m'embrasse jamais, lui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il a dit qu'il était mon vrai père, mais que je devais en parler à personne._

_Il a froncé les sourcils et levé un doigt accusateur :_

_- C'est pas vrai ! Je ne te crois pas… Blondie, tu as inventé cette histoire !_

_- Si, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs il m'a donné ça, ai-je dit en lui tendant fièrement la chevalière que l'homme m'avait laissée._

_- Montre… c'est vrai alors… mais c'était qui ?_

_- Il s'appelle Henry, je crois. Je sais plus son nom. Il a dit qu'il était un vieil ami de la famille. _

_- Henry ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est quand même pas … Ca alors…_

_Il s'est assis à côté de moi, sous le choc. Il est resté silencieux un long moment. _

_J'ai senti sa perplexité, j'en ai déduit que ce secret était particulièrement grave, honteux. _

_Son insistance à me questionner sur les gestes de l'homme a définitivement troublé mon âme d'enfant à propos des intentions réelles de celui qui était en fait mon père, et que mon frère avait pris pour un pervers, parce qu'il m'avait caressé les cheveux._

_Cruel malentendu qui m'a embrouillé l'esprit à tel point que pendant des années je me suis demandé si cet homme avait vraiment eu des gestes inconvenants envers moi, alors même que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. _

_Moi-même je ne sais plus. _

_Je n'ose penser que ce fut le cas. _

_Je ne me souviens que de ses yeux bleus dur, et de sa main dans mes cheveux._

_Mais les conséquences furent les mêmes, pour moi. _

_La culpabilité, partout. Toujours. A propos de tout. _

_La dissimulation. _

_La certitude d'être différent, impur. _

_J'étais un bâtard._

_Mon père avait raison de me haïr, et ma mère avait raison de me fuir, puisque mes boucles bondes lui rappelaient quotidiennement sa faute._

_J'étais une erreur._

_Le mensonge de ma naissance, que j'avais découvert ce soir-là, a entraîné une série d'autres impostures, dans ma vie, malgré moi._

_Je suis une erreur._

_Je ne suis pas coupable, non. _

_Je suis un innocent aux mains sales. _

_Celui qui fait commettre ses crimes par les autres._

_Celui dont le masque si beau cache les fissures._

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi le portrait de Dorian Gray est mon livre préféré, depuis toujours._

_La découverte de ma filiation a finalement été un tremblement de terre intime, dont les secousses et les failles ne sont apparues que bien plus tard. Et ce sont toujours les pas d'un bâtard qui laissent des marques floues dans le sable, aujourd'hui. _

_Comment aimer vraiment, totalement quand on ne sait pas qui on est ?_

_Comment retirer le masque quand on ne sait pas quel visage se cache derrière ?_

_J'ai fini par demander à Ashley :_

_- Alors, c'est vrai ?_

_- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?_

_- Je ne suis pas ton frère ?_

_- Mais si, tu es mon frère. Tu le seras toujours. Mais il ne faut en parler à personne. T'as compris ? Personne !_

_J'ai acquiescé. _

_J'avais bien compris. _

_Trop bien compris._

_J'étais condamné au mensonge._

Ce mensonge, c'est ma vie.

Ce temps perdu, c'est ma vie.

_As far as my eyes can see__  
__There are shadows approaching me (Alan Parson's Project Old and Wise)_

oOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**POV HARRY**_

_**Rencontre en Suisse**_

_**Quelques mois plus tard**_

Le temps est beau et doux sur Montreux. Les promeneurs profitent des rayons du soleil matinal, je suis dépassé par quelques joggers qui longent le lac Léman.

Tout est beau, propre et riche, comme dans la chanson. Du moins en apparence. Un pays trop lisse pour être honnête, peut-être. Une certaine nonchalance flotte dans l'air, peut-être due aux relents d'accent trainant des passants. Une certaine nostalgie aussi, étrangement.

J'ai rendez-vous dans un café au bord du lac, avec l'avocat de Draco Malfoy.

Depuis tous ces mois, j'avais presque réussi à l'oublier.

Ma vie avait fini par reprendre son cours, après le scandale du meurtre d'Astoria Malfoy, et le départ de Draco. « Départ » n'est peut être pas le terme adéquat, dans ce cas.

J'ai mis longtemps à accepter l'idée de sa mort. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai acceptée, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai juste plus la force de le chercher, je crois.

La blessure s'est refermée doucement, peu à peu.

Pendant de longues semaines j'ai pensé à lui chaque jour, j'ai cru qu'il réapparaîtrait dans ma vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Qu'on apprendrait par les journaux qu'il s'était réfugié dans quelque pays lointain, sous une fausse identité. Qu'il avait fui ses responsabilités mais était en vie.

Mais non. Son frère n'a jamais accepté de reprendre contact avec moi, après sa « noyade ».

Je suis resté seul avec mes doutes et mon espoir. L'espoir insensé qu'il ne soit pas mort, qui m'était venu en lisant sa carte postale codée, postée bien avant le naufrage.

Je n'ai jamais très bien compris la signification de la carte postale, pourtant. Après de longues recherches j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson, mais le message caché m'a toujours semblé un peu obscur : était-ce une manière de me dire qu'il me considérait comme son ami ? Ou devais-je dire aux autres que j'étais son ami, et non son amant ? Ou était-ce une espèce de rendez-vous tardif, une invitation à se revoir quand on sera vieux ? Une fois de plus je ne le comprenais pas, il restait un mystère pour moi.

Draco et son goût du mensonge et des secrets. Sa passion pour la musique.

Je suis passé devant le marché couvert de Montreux, tout à l'heure, et la statue de Freddy Mercury. The show must go on.

Ma vie a continué, après le scandale.

J'ai perdu quelques clients, rasé les murs, bouffé des somnifères. Repris mes consultations, racheté un vélo, tourné la page.

La page inachevée de nos amours, dont les signes et le sens s'effaçaient chaque jour un peu plus, brouillée par les articles crasseux et le temps qui bouffe tout.

Puis il y a eu de moins en moins d'articles, grâce au suicide d'un acteur et la crise financière. Je suis retombé dans l'anonymat.

Son livre a quitté la liste des best-sellers.

Will s'est installé chez moi, est devenu mon nouvel amour, alors que j'étais son premier amant.

On a pris un chien, qu'on appelle notre « bébé ». Il sort souvent le soir, sans moi, avec des copains. Parfois il oublie de rentrer. Ca ne me rend même pas malheureux. Sagesse ou indifférence ? Je ne me pose pas la question. On s'entend bien, il me fait rire. C'est l'essentiel.

Je n'ai pas toujours réussi à oublier Draco avec lui, il y a des gestes, des moments qu'on n'oublie pas, mais j'ai réussi à continuer à vivre.

Presque normalement.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il y a six mois.

_- Harry ! Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Non…quoi ?_

_- Devine ce qu'ils viennent de dire à la télé ? La police a découvert le meurtrier d'Astoria Malfoy ! Devine qui c'est …_

_- Je ne sais pas, Will, je ne gagne jamais aux devinettes, ai-je dit d'un ton las, en m'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé._

_- C'était son ex-chef ! Et c'était aussi le père de son bébé… c'est fou, non ?_

_- Si tu le dis…_

_- Il paraît qu'il est devenu fou quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui… mais les policiers pensent qu'il y aussi une affaire de détournement de fonds, là derrière…il avait un faux alibi, ils ont eu du mal à le coincer. Et tu sais la meilleure ?_

_- Non…_

_- La famille Malfoy réclame des milliers de livres de dommages et intérêts aux journaux qui ont parlé de l'auteur en sous entendant qu'il était le meurtrier. C'est dingue je trouve… ils ne pensent qu'à l'argent ou quoi ?_

_J'ai repensé à la froide détermination d'Ashley Malfoy, banquier de son état. Je n'ai pas répondu. Will a repris :_

_- Mince, j'en reviens pas que c'était pas l'écrivain, alors ! Pourquoi il a fui, dans ce cas ? C'est complètement idiot, non ?_

_Je connaissais bien, trop bien, la réponse à cette question. Mais mes lèvres sont restées closes. Comment dire à mon nouvel amour « il l'a fait pour me protéger » sans déclencher la jalousie de Will, ses questions ? _

_D'autant que Draco ne m'avait protégé de rien, au final. _

_J'avais été éclaboussé, sali, plus qu'à mon tour. J'ai éteint la télé et murmuré :_

_- Parce que c'est un imbécile…_

_- J'espère qu'on ne va pas le voir rappliquer celui-là, a grommelé Will en me lançant un coup d'œil accusateur._

_J'ai fermé les yeux, en priant le contraire. _

_Qu'au moins il revienne, et qu'il récupère son fils, même si je devais ne jamais le revoir._

_- Harry… a soufflé Will en posant sa main sur mon genou._

_- N'aie pas peur. Il ne reviendra pas dans ma vie. J'en ai trop bavé, de cette histoire, lui ai-je assuré, d'une voix presque ferme._

_Will a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains sur moi, pour me récupérer, me marquer de son empreinte, je le sentais bien._

_Je me suis laissé faire, aimé, j'ai rendu chaque geste, chaque baiser en essayant de chasser le fantôme blond aux yeux gris._

_Mais Draco Malfoy n'est pas réapparu après l'arrestation du meurtrier. _

_La presse n'a plus parlé de lui, j'ai clôturé mon compte à la banque Malfoy._

Montreux. 10 heures.

J'arrive devant le café du Lac, l'estomac noué.

Pas envie de pousser les portes battantes, de replonger dans cette histoire.

Un bateau accoste au ponton, non loin de moi. Je ne sais pas d'où viendra l'avocat, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Il m'a assuré, au téléphone, qu'il me reconnaitrait, j'en ai déduit qu'il avait vu des photos de presse, datant du drame.

Va-t-il me proposer de l'argent, lui aussi ? Draco avait-t-il fait un testament en ma faveur ?

Une jeune femme avec une poussette me dépasse, l'enfant blond me rappelle Scorpius. Je ne veux pas d'argent, moins que jamais.

Mais je veux savoir ce que me veut cet avocat. Parce qu'il y a des guichets de banque Malfoy partout, et que je n'arrive pas à oublier son nom.

Peut-être qu'après cette entrevue…

Les reflets bleutés de l'eau contrastent avec l'émeraude de la végétation taillée au cordeau, l'air est vif et agréable à mes poumons fragiles.

Pourquoi la Suisse ?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

_J'étais chez moi, Will faisait le repassage, et je cherchais ma raquette de tennis dans le foutoir du placard de l'entrée. _

_Un samedi matin bien ordinaire. Des oiseaux dans les arbres, un air printanier. _

_La vie était calme, douce, il y a une semaine. Tranquille._

_Le téléphone a sonné. J'ai soupiré. _

_- Monsieur Potter ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je représente les intérêts de la famille Malfoy, et je souhaiterais vous rencontrer, à Montreux, a dit la voix masculine, chaude et agréable. C'est une affaire privée et un peu délicate._

_- A Montreux ? En Suisse ? _

_- Oui._

_- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous ne pouvez pas venir en Angleterre ?_

_- Mes clients préfèrent traiter cette affaire en Suisse, pour des raisons personnelles…nous prendrons vos frais de déplacement à notre charge, si vous le souhaitez._

_- Mais qu'est ce que j'irais faire en Suisse ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

_- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire par téléphone. Vous en saurez plus si vous venez._

_- Moi aussi je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas me déplacer avec aussi peu d'informations. Surtout concernant une affaire que je souhaite oublier. Qui est votre commanditaire ? Ashley Malfoy ?_

_- Vous saurez tout si vous venez au rendez-vous, M. Potter._

_- C'est pour une affaire de …d'argent ?_

_- Oui, mais pas seulement. Ecoutez, notez le rendez-vous, je vous y attendrai. Je vous conseille de venir, c'est vraiment dans votre intérêt, a insisté la voix, aux nuances persuasives. Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end, M Potter._

_Encore un de ces filous d'avocats d'affaires. _

_Il avait un accent distingué, issu d'une de ces grandes écoles qui formate hommes politiques et financiers d'élite. Visiblement il avait l'habitude de négocier des contrats difficiles, en adoptant un ton rassurant, et en cherchant des arguments qui vont faire mouche. Mais je n'étais pas acheteur._

_J'ai raccroché, perplexe. Une affaire d'héritage ?_

_Je ne voulais pas d'argent de la famille Malfoy._

_Je voulais juste des nouvelles de Draco. Des certitudes. Enfin._

_Après avoir pesé longtemps le pour et le contre, j'ai accepté._

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi._

_**POV DRACO**_

J'ai retrouvé mon père chaque matin, à 10h, pour écouter ses souvenirs, pendant des semaines. Un train-train quotidien, comme un rendez vous. Le temps ne passe pas, sous les tropiques, chaque jour ressemble au précédent, en une sorte d'éternité trompeuse.

Le seul évènement marquant de cette période fut l'arrestation de l'assassin de mon épouse, que j'ai apprise par Ashley, un matin. Son alibi avait été démoli par la police, et il avait fini par avouer le crime, et la façon dont il avait maquillé les preuves.

J'avoue le soulagement a été intense car certaines nuits, quand la lune brillait trop fort, j'ai cru que je l'avais tuée. J'ai pensé qu'en un accès de folie passagère j'avais laissé ma haine exploser, avant de tout oublier.

Et immédiatement après j'ai eu peur. Comment rentrer sans replonger dans le scandale, après tous ces articles horribles parus sur moi ? Comment retourner au Manoir et récupérer mon fils, comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'étais pas prêt. Simplement pas prêt.

J'aimais cette parenthèse tranquille, sous les tropiques. Cette routine avec mon père.

Le café fumait dans nos tasses, le soleil pointait à travers les persiennes, et j'entendais le ressac, au loin.

J'ai enregistré sa voix monocorde pendant des heures, et mes questions, de loin en loin. J'ai découvert sa vie, évènement par évènement, scène après scène. Chronologiquement. Pas de désordre, pas de digressions, ou si peu. Une vie bien rangée, dans des petites cases en bois précieux, avec de jolies étiquettes. Du moins au début.

Comment résumer 80 ans de son existence ?

Comment choisir ce qu'on veut révéler, comment déterminer ce qui est important, et ce qui l'est moins ?

Il a vite pris le parti de laisser de côté les étapes purement professionnelles, trop connues, pour me narrer les moments intimes qui lui ont paru cruciaux, au-delà des faits bruts. J'ai souvent eu l'impression diffuse que son but était moins d'écrire un livre sur la vie d'un diplomate que d'avouer à un fils caché le sens de son existence.

Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais, en acceptant de rédiger ses mémoires, mais peu à peu il est entré dans ma vie, j'ai entrevu le petit garçon bien élevé, le fils respectueux, l'étudiant brillant et solitaire, l'homme politique pressé. J'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à rester neutre, froid, détaché. Les secrets de mon père étaient forcément un peu les miens, et les ressemblances m'agaçaient prodigieusement.

C'était troublant comme situation, presque pervers. Ecouter mon père m'avouer son passé, ses erreurs, ses amours.

A nouveau cette sensation déplaisante dans ma poitrine, ce goût amer dans ma bouche. Cette légère honte, indicible. Je n'aimais pas son regard attendri sur moi, ni ses allusions à ma naissance.

Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui, mais ses souvenirs me fascinaient, malgré moi.

Toute une époque que je ne connaissais pas, n'ayant jamais reçu de confidences de celui dont je portais officiellement le nom. Pourtant ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux, ils avaient fréquenté les mêmes écoles, le même monde, les mêmes cercles, malgré leur différence d'âge.

Et aimé la même femme.

Je redoutais chaque jour ses confidences au sujet de ma mère, tout en les espérant.

Un matin, alors qu'il avait plu et qu'il paraissait très fatigué, il me dit, en me versant une tasse de café :

- Je suis très impressionné par ton calme et ton professionnalisme, Draco.

- Mon professionnalisme ? Je ne vous ai encore rien montré de ce que j'ai écrit…

- Je sais. Mais tu as une capacité extraordinaire à écouter et comprendre, je le vois bien. C'est incroyable comme tu m'écoutes avec attention. Et tu restes toute l'après midi et la soirée à écrire, c'est… impressionnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt aller te baigner, faire de la voile, de la plongée ? Tu n'es pas mon esclave, tu sais. Tu as le droit de sortir, un peu. De te divertir.

Je crois que j'ai souri, sans doute tristement.

J'ai fixé les dizaines de rangées de livre, au mur, et j'ai répondu, un peu honteux :

- Je n'aime rien d'autre qu'écrire. En fait, j'ai besoin d'écrire, je crois. Sinon, je deviendrais fou.

- Ton ancienne vie te manque ?

J'ai dégluti un peu difficilement :

- Oui. Horriblement. Le Manoir me manque, mon fils me manque, la pluie me manque. Et mon bureau, et …plein de choses. Je n'ai que l'écriture.

- Je comprends. J'en suis désolé pour toi, Draco. Mais …tu écris quoi, exactement ? Pas seulement mes mémoires, non ? a-t-il dit en regardant attentivement.

- Non, pas seulement, c'est vrai… avec l'écriture, je voyage, je rêve, je vis. Je crois que je ne sais pas vivre autrement. Je n'ai pas de vraie vie. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme devant un clavier. C'est plutôt triste, à mon âge, ai-je ajouté cyniquement.

- Je sais ce que c'est, Draco. Pendant longtemps je n'ai vécu que pour ma carrière, mon métier. Rien n'existait d'autre. Je vivais très bien, d'ailleurs, dans ce songe éveillé. J'étais très heureux, très satisfait. Très fier de moi.

Il s'est tu, légèrement à bout de souffle.

J'ai laissé le silence s'installer, en fixant le mur de livres, comme je le faisais chaque jour, pour ne pas trop le regarder. Ne pas m'attacher.

Le mur de livres était mon refuge. Je commençais à en connaître le positionnement par cœur, de Sade à Shakespeare, la 3ème rangée en face de moi. Parfois la nuit j'allais en emprunter un, avec honte et délices, comme quand je lisais Oscar Wilde en cachette, chez moi, à 13 ans.

Mais l'effet n'était plus le même, sur moi. J'étais désormais plus touché par la noire désespérance de la vie que par sa frivolité passagère.

- Et puis un jour je l'ai rencontrée…elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Si jeune, si vivante, si gaie. Un rayon de soleil permanent. Et sa beauté… je la revois à ce dîner, ses cheveux retenus en un chignon un peu lâche, et cette robe pâle. Elle était ravissante, merveilleuse. Des yeux d'une couleur incroyable, d'une vivacité rare. Je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux d'elle, je crois. Je ne sais pas si tu as connu ça, Draco, quand soudain tu as le souffle coupé, le cœur qui bat la chamade, et que plus rien n'existe autour de toi.

- Grace, votre épouse ?

Il m'a lancé un coup d'œil agacé :

- Non. C'était ta mère, naturellement. Elle venait de se fiancer à ton père, elle était si gaie, si vive. Un beau couple, malgré sa sévérité à lui. Il était droit et rigide, ton père. Un vrai banquier.

C'était la première fois que nous abordions directement le sujet de ma mère, et je retins mon souffle, les yeux résolument fixés sur «Justine ou les infortunes de la vertu ».

- Je crois même que c'était le soir de leurs fiançailles. J'ai dansé, ri avec elle pendant que son fiancé pérorait pour la gentry. Je n'oublierai jamais son parfum, non plus…

Son regard est parti au-delà des murs, au-delà des océans, au-delà du temps.

Le bruit des vagues fut le seul bruit enregistré sur mon magnétophone, pendant de longues minutes. Il se leva difficilement et alla sortir de vieilles photos, qu'il me donna, sans un mot.

Je découvris ma mère sous un jour entièrement nouveau, non pas comme le fantôme qui trainait dans les couloirs du Manoir, mais comme une femme enjouée, frivole, passionnée à ses moments.

Qui était cette jeune femme brune et fine, posant comme une star sur les marches de l'Opéra, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour un rire de gorge dévoilant sa poitrine ?

Qu'est-elle devenue ? Où a-t-elle perdu sa joie de vivre ? Pourquoi ?

Mais ma bouche restait résolument close, et mes doigts se sont crispés sur le papier.

- On s'est croisés souvent dans des diners, tu sais, avant que j'ose lui faire livrer des fleurs. Je voyais chaque année son ventre s'arrondir et son corps s'épanouir. Ton père était tellement fier d'avoir des fils, de futurs banquiers, comme lui. Il n'a pas vu la lassitude de ta mère, je pense, au fil des grossesses successives. Il ne la regardait pas beaucoup, je crois…

Je crois que je suis passé brutalement de Shakespeare à Henry James, à gauche des rayonnages, quand sa voix s'est brisée.

- Je venais souvent l'après midi, au Manoir, pour le thé. Elle était seule, avec la cuisinière. Pendant longtemps je n'ai été que le vieil ami de la famille, le monsieur un peu âgé déjà qui fait une gentille cour, un peu surannée. Elle adorait parler arts et littérature avec moi, pendant des heures. Elle tenait un journal intime, dans son adolescence. Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu faire des études, en fait. Nos conversations étaient souvent interrompues par les vagissements de tes frères, et ta mère semblait si lasse, soudain.

Mon café était froid, amer.

- Et puis un jour… lors d'une promenade dans les allées de votre bois, elle m'a laissé prendre sa main. Je sais, c'est terriblement démodé. Je n'ai jamais très bien su ce que j'étais vraiment pour elle, une oreille compatissante, un homme tendre, une soif de liberté… Je me rappelle encore très bien l'arbre contre lequel je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois.

J'ai tiqué à cette évocation et il a ajouté précipitamment :

- Ta mère voulait rester fidèle, tu sais. Mais elle était si seule, si perdue. Et tellement sensuelle, aimante… enfin, je pense que ce sont des choses qu'on ne raconte pas à un fils.

Son regard a cherché le mien, avec détermination, et j'ai fini par le regarder.

- J'ai aimé ta mère. Vraiment. Plus que tout au monde. Il faut que tu le saches. Tu n'es pas qu'un accident. Je ne regrette rien, même si on en a pâti, tous les deux… tous les trois. Elle était si heureuse d'être enceinte, à nouveau, elle murmurait toujours : « Ce sera une fille, cette fois. J'en suis sûre. Elle aura tes cheveux blonds, Henry, et on l'appellera … »

Je me suis retrouvé debout, bouleversé, sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je suis sorti de la pièce rapidement, j'ai dévalé les escaliers et je suis sorti sur la plage, pour marcher.

Marcher pendant des heures, au soleil, et essayer de comprendre.

Accepter. Pardonner.

Les images de mon vrai père embrassant ma mère se superposaient à mes souvenirs avec Harry, dans ce bois.

Par quel coup du sort avais je vécu moi aussi un amour interdit, longtemps après ?

L'adultère coulait-il dans mes veines, comme une fatalité, comme dans un mauvais roman ?

Alors j'y suis retourné. J'ai gravi les marches, et frappé à sa porte. Je devais savoir.

Les bribes ne me suffisaient plus.

Il m'a lancé un sourire chaleureux :

- Assieds-toi, Draco. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à entendre, pour toi. Préfères-tu que je ne te révèle rien ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu dur à encaisser, après l'enfance que j'ai eue. Ce que vous m'avez dit ce soir-là m'a beaucoup troublé, quand j'avais cinq ans. Et mon père qui me détestait… enfin, celui que je croyais être mon père. Ca a pesé sur mes épaules longtemps.

- Je comprends. Mais ta mère, elle, elle t'aimait ?

- Elle ne me le montrait pas. Elle était très dépressive, elle passait ses journées au lit, enfermée. J'ai été élevé par les bonnes… et mon frère.

- Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir ton frère, Draco. Je suis désolé de l'attitude de ta mère.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, après ma naissance ? Pourquoi elle était si déprimée ?

- Elle était très fatiguée. Extrêmement fatiguée. Elle a fait ce qu'on appelle maintenant une dépression post natale. Elle ne répondait ni à mes lettres, ni à mes appels. Je crois aussi que ton père avait découvert son infidélité, mais je ne crois qu'il ait su qu'il s'agissait de moi... il devait penser que j'étais trop âgé pour ça… Bref, trois mois après ta naissance j'ai été nommé ambassadeur en Australie. Je ne l'ai pas revue, sauf à ce dîner, cinq ans plus tard.

- Quand vous m'avez parlé ?

- Oui. Je voulais absolument te voir. J'avais payé un serveur pour qu'il m'amène jusqu'à toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air si… enfin, pas très heureux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras, et de t'embrasser. Si j'avais pu, je crois que je t'aurais emmené avec moi, Draco. Tu étais si mignon, dans ton petit pyjama… et tu avais ses yeux gris… ses magnifiques yeux gris… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tout te dire, non plus. Je t'avais promis qu'on se reverrait, tu te rappelles ?

J'ai acquiescé vaguement. L'idée de le revoir m'avait toujours paru une menace.

- Vous avez dit à ma mère que vous m'aviez parlé ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas pu la voir seule. Ton père ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. J'étais déjà tellement heureux d'avoir pu te serrer contre moi, quelques instants. Je me souviens comme tu étais pâle, comme tu paraissais fragile. Je me souviens que tu tremblais dans mes bras, et tes mains et tes pieds étaient glacés. Je regrette, tu sais, ce temps perdu. Si tu savais combien je regrette…

Ce temps perdu qui était ma vie.

J'ai senti une larme couler sur ma joue, sans bruit. Je l'ai effacée d'un revers de main.

Il a dit d'une voix pressante :

- Il faut que tu te battes pour retrouver ton fils, Draco. On va terminer ce livre, et engager le meilleur avocat pour que tu le récupères, coûte que coûte. Je paierai tous les frais.

oOooOooOo

Un soir, après le repas, j'étais assis sur la plage, à observer le soleil flamboyer puis disparaître dans la mer quand j'ai senti une présence, derrière moi.

J'ai pensé que c'était Benjamin, venu pour me réclamer une énième partie de « soccer beach », et je me suis retourné en souriant. Mon sourire s'est figé sur mes lèvres lorsque j'ai reconnu ma jeune belle-mère, qui avait mon âge. Elle a penché la tête et m'a demandé :

- Je peux m'asseoir cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr. La plage est à tout le monde, non ?

Nos rapports étaient toujours courtois mais distants, une distance que je m'efforçais de préserver, car je me méfiais d'elle. Elle me surveillait, me jaugeait sans cesse et tournait autour de mon ordi avec insistance, quand parfois je m'installais sur la grande terrasse pour écrire. Je comprenais bien qu'elle aurait voulu savoir ce que j'écrivais, ce que mon père me racontait, mais elle se heurtait sans cesse à notre mutisme, ce qui l'agaçait sans doute prodigieusement.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait passé un jean et un débardeur en soie, tenue plutôt inhabituelle pour elle qui s'habillait à chaque dîner. J'en ai déduit qu'elle avait prémédité son « escapade » nocturne sur la plage. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, et elle m'a parue soudain très jeune.

J'ai imaginé que nous devions former un assez joli couple, admirant le coucher de soleil sur une île paradisiaque. Les apparences, toujours.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle a murmuré, en regardant les flots luisant dans la semi obscurité :

- Ca avance votre livre ?

- Les mémoires de votre mari ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, vous en écrivez un autre ? a-t-elle demandé avec curiosité, en me fixant de ses yeux verts.

- Bien sûr que non, ai-je répondu un peu trop rapidement, en me mordillant la lèvre.

Elle a saisi une poignée de sable, qu'elle a fait couler entre ses doigts :

- Ce ne serait pas un crime, vous savez.

- De quoi ?

- D'écrire votre propre livre. J'imagine que les souvenirs d'Henry doivent être assommants… ses pérégrinations à travers le monde, son rôle d'ambassadeur… pas très intéressant, quand on est écrivain, non ?

- Détrompez-vous. Sa vie est plutôt … inhabituelle. Et il ne s'appesantit pas sur le côté officiel de son existence, pas du tout. La vie qu'il décrit est assez fascinante, je dois dire, ai-je rajouté avec un brin de malice. Toute une époque qui a disparu…

Elle s'est redressée et a repris, plus sèchement :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments… privés, dans ce qu'il vous raconte ?

- Oui, il y en a. C'est ce qui fait tout l'intérêt de ses mémoires, je présume. Sinon autant consulter sa biographie officielle dan le Who's who, vous ne croyez pas ?

Son visage était à présent presque entièrement dans l'obscurité mais je voyais ses mâchoires crispées. Elle mourait d'envie de m'en demander plus, tout en sachant que je resterais froid à ses tentatives de séduction pour me faire parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle a demandé, d'une toute petite voix :

- Il parle de moi ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivés à l'époque récente. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que vous serez en bonne place, dans ses souvenirs, ai-je menti en repensant à Astoria, qui aurait tant aimé devenir un de mes personnages de roman.

- Après toutes les autres, oui… vous savez, c'était plutôt un séducteur, dans sa jeunesse. Il ne s'est marié que très tardivement.

Je crois que j'ai souri dans le noir, en percevant son angoisse diffuse. Elle n'était qu'une très jeune femme, finalement, bien peu sûre d'elle.

- J'étais son assistante à l'ambassade, sur son avant-dernier poste, et j'ai bien vu qu'il plaisait aux femmes… il était très séduisant, très cultivé. Finalement ça a plutôt été une surprise quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que c'était sa dernière chance d'avoir des enfants…

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne m'estimais pas habilité à commenter la vie amoureuse de mon père, surtout avec ma belle-mère. Elle a poursuivi :

- Mais il y en a eu tant, avant moi… et toutes ces rumeurs, sur son passé. Ecoutez, je vais être franche avec vous. Je ne voudrais pas que mes enfants aient à rougir de ce que leur père a publié. Vous comprenez ça ?

- Je comprends très bien, croyez-moi. Très très bien… ai-je répondu en pensant à mon fils, qui me manquait horriblement.

C'est là que je me suis dit que je devais laisser une autre trace de moi que ce premier roman impudique. Une œuvre dont il serait fier, plus tard. Autre chose que les coupures de presse sur la mort de sa mère et les vices de son père. Elle a repris, d'une voix sourde :

- Il parle beaucoup de sa vie amoureuse ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais ça n'a rien de scandaleux, rassurez-vous… il était célibataire, alors c'est normal qu'il ait eu des aventures.

- Moui. Et… il parle de … d'un enfant qu'il aurait eu ? a-t-elle demandé d'une voix peu assurée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… enfin, c'est une rumeur qui court, et je ne voudrais pas que mes enfants… enfin, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je crois que je comprends… ai-je répondu un peu tristement, avant d'ajouter, plus cyniquement : « Vous avez peur pour quoi, exactement ? Pour la renommée de votre époux ou pour l'héritage de vos enfants ? ».

- Mais euh… enfin, il est normal que … il est très âgé, vous savez, et moi je n'ai pas de revenus. C'est normal de vouloir protéger ses enfants, non ? Si vous en aviez, vous n'en feriez pas autant ? a-t-elle demandé d'une voix un peu trop insistante.

Je n'ai pas répondu, étant particulièrement mal placé pour juger.

J'étais à la fois père fantôme et enfant adultérin, un bien mauvais rôle.

J'ai laissé la mer répondre à ma place, espérant que Grace s'en aille.

Mon regard a plongé dans la nuit étoilée, spectacle magnifique qui me serrait toujours un peu le cœur.

- J'ai cherché votre nom sur le net, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, a-t-elle dit d'un ton rêveur. Comment s'appelle le livre que vous avez publié?

- Il n'a pas été diffusé sur le territoire américain…

- Mais même sur les sites irlandais vous n'êtes pas connu. Comment mon mari a-t-il entendu parler de vous ?

- Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas directement ? ai-je riposté, agacé.

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas me répondre. Vous êtes devenu très proche de lui, maintenant. Je suis sûre que vous en savez bien plus sur lui que moi, après toutes ces heures passées en tête à tête … bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre … je me trompe ?

- Aucune idée.

- Non, je ne me trompe pas, j'en suis sûre. Vous êtes très important pour lui, désormais… je le sens. La manière dont il parle de vous, souvent… c'est très révélateur.

- Je fais mon travail, c'est tout.

- Non, vous faites plus que ça. Vous _êtes_ plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

Mon cœur s'est accéléré dans ma poitrine, mais je n'ai pas bougé. Elle s'est avancée près de moi, frôlant mon bras :

- Vous ne vous appelez pas David, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'êtes pas irlandais, non plus. En revanche, je pense que vous êtes un vrai écrivain. Un écrivain en fuite…

J'ai eu envie de prendre mas jambes à mon cou et de fuir, mais pour aller où ?

- Quand je vous ai vu, pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir vu votre visage quelque part. C'était sur un journal américain.

Un goût de sable dans la bouche m'empêchait de parler. Elle a continué :

- Tout d'abord j'ai cru que vous étiez une espèce de gigolo, pour lui. Une passade, dans ses vieux jours. J'étais jalouse… c'est idiot, pas vrai ? Et puis j'ai vu une de ses vieilles photos, au dos d'un de ses livres, et là j'ai compris pourquoi vous me rappeliez quelqu'un…le même profil. Les mêmes cheveux. Vous êtes son fils, n'est ce pas ?

Je me suis détourné, pour tenter d'apercevoir les dunes, derrière moi. Ainsi elle avait tout deviné. J'ai répondu :

- Pourquoi vous me le demandez, si vous le savez ?

- Je n'en étais pas sûre à cent pourcent, avant cette conversation… alors le grand amour de sa vie, c'était votre mère ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'il dit. Mais c'est vous qu'il a épousée… vos enfants sont ses enfants légitimes. C'est le plus important, croyez moi.

Elle a posé sa main sur mon bras :

- Dites-moi… Vous êtes bien Draco Malfoy, l'écrivain en fuite ? Vous ressemblez tellement à la photo que j'ai vue sur ce journal américain. Et puis Henry est anglais, et il a fréquenté les Malfoy, dans sa jeunesse, je le sais. Je croyais que la Police avait arrêté le coupable… pourquoi vous restez encore ici ?

- Oh, pour plein de raison, ai-je soupiré. Je suis en train d'essayer de récupérer mon fils, à distance. Sa garde a été confiée à ses grands parents maternels, et il me faut une décision de Justice, pas facile à avoir après tous ces évènements. Heureusement mon frère a engagé un avocat pour ça. Un très bon avocat, paraît-il… Et puis… j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer en Angleterre, après le scandale qu'il y a eu. Je vais terminer le livre de votre mari, et obtenir la garde de mon fils, avant de partir. Si vous le permettez…

- Bien sûr… vous êtes ici chez vous, quelque part, a-t-elle répondu en haussant les épaules.

- Non, je suis chez vous. Rassurez-vous, je ne demanderai pas ma part d'héritage, à sa mort. Je reste un Malfoy, malgré tout.

- Merci, a-t-elle murmuré avec chaleur. Et… vous allez apparaître dans ses Mémoires ?

- Non. Moi non plus je ne tiens pas au scandale. Pas plus que votre mari, je crois. Vous savez, pendant toutes ces années, je l'ai détesté de m'avoir abandonné et d'avoir quitté ma mère. Maintenant je crois que je commence à le comprendre …

- Tant mieux. Henry est quelqu'un de bien. Il a quel âge, votre fils ?

- Presque deux ans. Il me manque tellement…

- Bien sûr… a-t-elle soufflé en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, enfin apaisée.

Nous sommes restés immobiles, côte à côte, sur la plage, longtemps, à penser à nos enfants. Quand je me suis relevé, ce soir-là, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un poids était tombé de mes épaules. Peut-être était-il temps de retourner chez moi, cette fois.

_**POV HARRY**_

Je pénètre dans le hall immense, avec dix bonnes minutes de retard.

Il y a de nombreuses personnes attablées dans la partie salon de thé, c'est encore l'heure du petit déjeuner. L'endroit est luxueux, rempli de miroirs. Je jette un coup d'œil aux clients solitaires, et un homme se lève.

Il est grand, très bien habillé et me fait signe. Je me sens légèrement décalé dans ce décor surchargé, avec mon pull et mon jean. Bah, si je touche le gros lot je m'achèterai un manteau en cachemire, me dis-je pour me rassurer en le rejoignant.

- M. Potter ? me dit-il en me tendant sa main chaude et ferme. Asseyez-vous. Je peux vous offrir un café ?

- Oui, merci.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demande-t-il négligemment tout en faisant un signe au serveur.

- Excellent. Je ne connais pas du tout la Suisse.

- Eh bien…voilà une bonne occasion, donc. Faites un tour sur le lac Léman, il est magnifique vous verrez.

Il n'a pas d'accent et je me demande s'il n'est pas anglais, comme moi.

Le serveur me dépose une tasse de liquide fumant et un croissant tiède, accompagné de beurre et de confiture.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici…

- Pour des raisons liées au contrat dont je vais vous parler à présent, et qui sont importantes pour mes clients.

- Qui sont … ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui sont vos clients ?

- Nous allons y venir, M. Potter, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Je travaille aujourd'hui pour une maison d'édition suisse, voilà la raison de votre présence ici.

Immédiatement la mention d'une maison d'édition me fait tiquer, et je repose ma tasse un peu brutalement. Un coup au cœur. Draco.

- Quelles éditions ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous les connaissiez, M. Potter, et leur nom n'a guère d'importance. En fait il s'agit pour moi d'obtenir votre autorisation formelle pour la parution d'un livre, qui ne vous cite pas nommément, mais dont vous êtes un des personnages, indirectement. Nous préférons éviter tout risque de scandale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Je comprends votre surprise. En fait, juridiquement, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez réellement nous attaquer au sujet de ce livre, mais nous préférons être prudents.

La table se met à tanguer, subtilement, et je me raccroche à la nappe.

- Et… qui est l'auteur ?

- Draco Malfoy, comme vous vous en doutez.

J'émets un croassement :

- Il …il n'est pas mort ?

- Ce livre a été écrit avant sa disparition. Une version a été conservée chez son éditeur, que nous avons rachetée et… finalisée.

- Finalisée ? Vous avez terminé le livre à la place de l'auteur ?

- Avec l'autorisation de sa famille, oui. Enfin, disons qu'on l'a laissé dans sa version d'origine, presque achevée. Son frère souhaitait que ce livre paraisse, malgré tout.

- Pour gagner un peu plus d'argent ? Quelle crapule…

- Non, pour rendre hommage à son frère qui…

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je n'entends plus ce que dit l'avocat. Un flot de colère et de dégoût me brouillent la vue, et mon esprit s'emballe.

Le livre de Draco.

Celui qui nous a réunis, puis séparés.

Je vois ma main trembler contre la nappe, la petite cuillère heurte la tasse à intervalles réguliers, et je ne trouve plus mon souffle. L'air me manque, je vais étouffer.

Non, je ne vais pas faire un malaise, pas en plein restaurant.

- … il vous suffira de signer ces documents, et de choisir si vous préférez percevoir une somme forfaitaire, ou un pourcentage des ventes. Je vous laisse lire le contrat, M. Potter, dit-il en sortant une liasse de feuilles de sa mallette en cuir.

Je secoue la tête, hagard :

- J'en veux pas de cet argent, excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Je me dirige vers la sortie en titubant, et je vois mon reflet vaciller, dans les miroirs.

Je suis d'une pâleur ridicule, et j'ai l'air d'avoir trop bu, à 10 heures du matin. C'est le bouquet.

Avant de repasser la porte, je fais demi-tour et je retourne difficilement à la table de mon hôte, avec une seule idée en tête :

- Et je vous interdis de publier ce livre, s'il parle de moi, vous entendez ?

- Calmez-vous M. Potter. Rasseyez-vous, le temps de reprendre vos esprits. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

- Non, je veux sortir, respirer. Vous avez entendu ?

Il se lève, pose de l'argent sur la table et passe son bras sous le mien :

- Oui. Venez, je vous accompagne dehors. Il y a un banc, juste devant le lac.

Il me tient fermement, m'empêchant de tomber alors que le plancher tangue toujours dangereusement. Son parfum raffiné se mêle aux odeurs doucereuses du lac, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un songe, de marcher sur un nuage.

Il me force à m'asseoir sur le banc, que je distingue à peine, et j'entends ma respiration siffler. Je fouille mes poches :

- Mon pulvérisateur…

- Je vais vous aider, dit-il en passant rapidement ses doigts dans les poches de mon jean, et en retire mon pulvérisateur d'un air triomphant :

- Je l'ai !

Une bouffée plus tard je tente de reprendre mes esprits, et de lui parler :

- A propos de ce livre…

- Chuuut… taisez-vous. Respirez. On a tout le temps. Vous sentez ce vent, ce parfum de fleurs ? Vous n'êtes pas allergique au pollen, au moins ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, essayant de me concentrer sur l'accostage d'une espèce de bateau à aube bourré de touristes, le temps de me remettre. Les passagers descendent lentement, ravis de la traversée. Une famille passe devant nous, les enfants me fixent avec un certain étonnement.

Alors, les yeux fermés, je me répète qu'il ne se passe rien. Que tout ceci n'a aucune importance.

Que c'est une histoire terminée, un malentendu fâcheux.

Qu'il me suffit de dire non, et de partir, pour oublier cette mésaventure.

Et Draco.

Ben voyons.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres asséchées :

- Dites-moi que ce livre ne paraitra pas, s'il vous plaît.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, doucement, et me dévisage, de ses yeux profonds :

- Le livre paraîtra de toute façon. Mes clients souhaitent seulement éviter un scandale… encore qu'un scandale serait plutôt bon pour les ventes, mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez vous retrouver au cœur d'une nouvelle tempête médiatique, n'est ce pas ? demande-t-il presque innocemment.

- Putain, mais c'est un cauchemar ! Je ne peux rien faire, alors ? dis-je en sentant le flot de colère monter à nouveau lentement en moi.

- Signez le contrat, prenez l'argent et tout se passera bien. Les journaux n'en feront pas leurs choux gras, cette fois. C'est un beau livre, vous savez… Il n'est ni insultant ni offensant pour vous, ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Ca parle de quoi ? je demande dans un soupir.

- C'est une histoire … d'amour. Un amour impossible, entre autre chose. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de littérature. Je pense que le mieux serait que vous le lisiez. Vous vous déciderez après…

Je secoue à nouveau fermement la tête, dans un geste bien enfantin.

Il se penche et sort un paquet de feuilles reliées de sa sacoche, tout en imprimant une légère pression de sa main sur mon épaule.

La gorge nouée, je prends l'épreuve reliée de carton bleu de ses mains fines, et je lis le titre, dans un léger brouillard :

_« Mon ciel dans ton enfer » de Draco Malfoy. _

…

Je balbutie :

- Je … je ne peux pas vous dire ce que ça me fait de lire son nom, comme ça. C'est tellement bizarre… et de penser qu'il parle de moi, à l'intérieur… c'est …

Ma voix s'éteint dans le brouhaha d'un groupe d'ados qui passent, s'apostrophant bruyamment. L'avocat sourit un peu tristement, en regardant au loin les rives françaises :

- Si, je sais très bien ce que ça fait, croyez-moi.

Je résiste à l'envie de le feuilleter devant lui, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et mes mains tremblent à nouveau. Je n'oublierai jamais cette scène sur ce banc, je crois.

J'ai l'impression que je tiens toute la vie de Draco entre mes mains. Ou toute la mienne.

Un groupe de canards longe la rive, et l'avocat semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Onze heures sonnent à l'Eglise la plus proche, ce bruit paraît le réveiller brusquement :

- Je ne peux vous le laisser que 48h, je suis désolé. Je vous laisse le contrat, aussi. Lisez-le attentivement, et réfléchissez bien. Je vous propose que nous nous retrouvions dans deux jours, à la même heure, ici même.

Il se lève et me tend la main.

Je lui tends la mienne, et m'aperçois que nos doigts sont glacés.

Il me sourit à peine et s'éloigne, presque à regret, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au livre, sur mes genoux.

Je suis incapable de me lever, légèrement hébété.

Un bateau prend le large, vers la France.

J'ouvre la première page, et je vois une carte de visite, agrafée au cartonnage :

_« Cédric Diggory, avocat ». _

Je relève précipitamment la tête, pour voir disparaitre derrière un saule pleureur, l'ombre du premier amour de Draco.

oOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**Les paradis perdus (Christophe)**_

_**POV HARRY**_

_**Extrait de « Mon ciel de ton enfer »**_

_« Je me tourne et je retourne dans mon lit, échafaudant des plans, des dialogues, pour le convaincre. Tout se mélange un peu, ma stratégie et mon roman. Je passe de l'un à l'autre sans fin._

_Notre prochaine rencontre. Leur première rencontre. Nos silences. Leurs silences. Mes mensonges. Sa vérité, que je veux lui voler._

_J'anticipe ses réactions, j'imagine leurs réactions._

_Parfois il a mon fils dans ses bras, puis c'est elle, mon héroïne. Anna._

_Je l'imagine à la clinique. Je visualise son cabinet. Ses instruments. Sa blouse._

_Il faut que je me glisse dans sa peau, pour mieux le piéger. Le capturer. Le capturer sans lui faire peur, sans le blesser. Il faut qu'il vienne à moi, de lui-même._

_Ses expressions me poursuivent, il faut que je les adapte à mon histoire._

_Il faut que j'imagine ses réponses à mon baratin, et comment il va tomber amoureux de mon héroïne. Comment il va lui résister pour mieux lui céder, après._

_J'ai cherché son adresse sur internet, tout à l'heure. Il habite un quartier minable. Bon pour moi, ça. Je passerai y faire un tour, demain, pour voir son décor. L'animal dans son milieu naturel._

_Je m'inspirerai de ma cousine pour mon personnage féminin. Facile. Je connais ses réactions par cœur, et son milieu. Ses croyances et ses tabous. Je lui piquerai sa détresse, sa honte quand elle a eu son hépatite. Ses airs de sainte nitouche avec les autres, ses confidences sous le sceau du secret._

_Ne racontez jamais vos secrets à un écrivain._

_Ils se retrouveront dans ses livres, sous une forme ou une autre. Un écrivain n'a pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de scrupules. Il n'a que des personnages, à faire vivre. Aimer. Souffrir._

_Je les imagine, tous les deux, et ils vont bien ensemble._

_Enfin, ils iront bien ensemble, dans mon histoire. Dans mon piège._

_Ils seront heureux, quelques instants, avant le drame._

_Comme nous le sommes tous._

_Ils auront des vrais moments de bonheur, sur un canapé, dans une voiture, au cinéma…au bord d'une plage, sous un parapluie._

_Des moments de partage, de compréhension, de joie._

_Un magnifique arc en ciel._

_Des moments de tendresse, de désir, d'amour._

_Je me retourne, dans ce lit, et les émotions m'envahissent. Le désir, l'amour._

_Ses mains viriles, chaudes sur son corps fin, ses seins._

_Sa bouche exigeante lui volant un baiser. Elle détourne la tête. Il veut plus. Elle hésite. Les peaux sont moites, les souffles courts._

_Les mains masculines se déplacent, se font caressantes, comme mes mains sur mon corps, que je ne contrôle plus, dans mon demi-sommeil._

_Il lèche et mordille ses seins, sa verge se tend, comme la mienne. Le sang afflue._

_Il y a cette odeur, dans son cou, entre ses seins, sur son ventre._

_Il y a ses jambes qui s'écartent, il y a un sexe palpitant, une lente pénétration, un va et vient obsédant. Ce sexe qui entre et sort, encore et encore…le plaisir qui déferle, et je jouis, longuement, silencieusement._

_Un plaisir inhabituel, plus profond que d'ordinaire. Un plaisir …féminin ?_

_Oui, c'est un bon personnage. Définitivement. »_

Je referme « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », au bord de la nausée.

Ainsi, c'était ça. C'était bien ça.

J'étais un personnage pour lui. Un putain de personnage.

Elle est où, l'histoire d'amour dont m'a parlé l'avocat ?

Je ne vois que du sexe et de la manipulation.

« Ne racontez jamais vos secrets à un écrivain. ».

Tu parles.

Salaud. Tu m'as bien baisé, oui.

Bon, c'est que le début, d'accord.

Mais c'est pas le début du roman qu'il a écrit quand j'étais au Manoir, non.

Ca, c'est une autre histoire, qui parle de l'écriture du roman.

Ca, c'est notre histoire.

Et il ne l'a pas écrite il y a six mois, non.

Ca, il vient de l'écrire.

Il n'est pas mort.

L'avocat s'est foutu de moi.

Draco n'est pas mort.

Et en plus il m'a envoyé son ex petit-ami devenu avocat, Cédric, pour me proposer de l'argent. Ben voyons.

Beau pied de nez.

Ou est-ce que je me trompe ? Est-ce que c'est un autre Cédric ?

Je ne pense pas. Connaissant Draco, il serait assez pervers pour me faire rencontrer son premier amour.

Je pense que ça doit bien le faire marrer. Bander, peut être même.

Je serre les poings, exaspéré. En tout cas, quand je le reverrai, l'avocat, je lui demanderai des explications sur ce foutage de gueule.

Si ça trouve, ils sont en train d'en rire ensemble. Ou de baiser, peut être. Dans la chambre d'à côté.

Un frisson m'envahit, et je me lève pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, reprendre mes esprits. Il pleut sur Montreux.

Deux jours en Suisse pour replonger dans le passé, et lire ce fichu bouquin.

Je crois que je ne supporte plus cette chambre d'hôtel. C'est comme un enfermement, une chambre d'hôpital, une prison hospitalière, mais une prison quand même. Je suis prisonnier d'un hôtel de luxe au bord d'un lac, et d'un piège tendu par l'homme que j'aime. Que j'aimais.

L'histoire de notre histoire. Un joli piège nommé amour.

En fait il m'a toujours manipulé, et il continue.

Et il n'est pas mort.

Il n'est pas mort.

Est-ce de regarder les eaux limpides du lac qui me donne le mal de mer ?

Je me raccroche aux dernières paroles de l'avocat, m'assurant que ce livre n'est pas offensant, et je me couche à nouveau sur la courtepointe blanche, pour continuer à lire. Avec la trouille au ventre.

Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai le plus peur : découvrir qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, ou découvrir qu'il m'a aimé. Qu'est ce qui me ferait le moins souffrir ?

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien découvrir de vrai dans ce texte ? Ce n'est qu'un roman, un foutu roman.

Il peut bien écrire ce qu'il veut, je ne saurai jamais la vérité. Si elle existe.

Je continue, la mort dans l'âme, la main tremblante :

_"A 19h Harry est là, rasé de près, les cheveux humides, une bouteille à la main :_

_- C'est pas top comme cadeau pour un bébé, mais j'avais rien d'autre sous la main, dit-il avec une petite grimace comique._

_- C'est pas grave…fallait pas, de toute façon ! Viens, j'ai une bouteille de champagne au frais._

_Dans le salon mon fils pousse un cri de joie en le voyant, et lui tend les bras. Harry se baisse pour l'attraper et le prend sur ses genoux, sur le canapé. J'ouvre la bouteille de champagne et je m'installe sur un fauteuil, en face de lui, pour ne pas me retrouver à nouveau trop proche. Je sens les effluves de son eau de toilette, qui me troublent._

_- Finalement, depuis que je suis là, il n'a pas fait une seule bronchiolite, constate-il amusé._

_- Oui, c'est bizarre, hein ? Tu vois, il n'y avait pas lieu de t'inquiéter…_

_Il me lance un regard vif et plonge ses lèvres dans son verre de champagne_

_Un ange passe. (…)_

_Nos verres s'entrechoquent dans un bruit cristallin, et nous échangeons un sourire complice_.

_Je regarde la fleur posée sur la petite table, une orchidée je crois, et je soupire. Quelque chose flotte entre nous, une tendresse diffuse, un désir inavouable, qui ne se révèle que par le rose de nos joues._

_- Encore un morceau de gâteau ?_

_- Non, mais il est délicieux. Ta femme et toi vous ne faites jamais de gâteau ?_

_- Non. Presque jamais._

_- Pourtant vous avez une cuisine splendide. Et qui fait le ménage ?_

_- La femme de ménage._

_- Et le jardin ?_

_- Le jardinier._

_- …Et l'amour ? murmure-t-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- C'est un dialogue de film, non ? dis-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre._

_- Je le crains, oui… « Subway ». Un vieux film._

_- Et qu'est ce qui se passait, dans le film, après cette réplique ?_

_- Je ne sais plus, répond-il en baissant la tête._

_Je sais parfaitement – et lui aussi- que les héros du film s'embrassaient pour la première fois, après cette réplique, dans le film._

_Je sais parfaitement que si mon fils n'était pas là j'essaierais de l'embrasser, juste maintenant._

_J'aimerais graver dans ma mémoire son air songeur et la manière dont il mordille sa lèvre. Et sa manière de se tenir sur ce canapé, à moitié étendu, une jambe repliée sur l'autre. Ses cheveux bruns qui sèchent doucement, son jean ajusté, sa chemise bleue ciel entrouverte, et surtout ce délicieux parfum. L'odeur de son gel douche. Cette odeur restera à jamais associée à ce souvenir, je crois._

_Le jour où on ne s'est pas embrassés."_

Le jour où on ne s'est pas embrassés. Joli.

C'est bizarre de revivre cette scène, racontée par un autre.

Romancée par Draco. Les mots sont là, et pourtant c'est différent de mon souvenir.

Parce que ce sont ses sentiments, que je lis. Ses émotions.

La même scène, vue d'un autre angle.

Le même souvenir, avec son cœur qui bat, et l'odeur de mon gel douche.

Moi je me souviens de son sourire, de sa manière de regarder son fils, de ses cheveux qui brillaient sous la lampe. De son regard quand on a trinqué à la santé du bébé. Du trouble qui m'a envahi, moi qui étais si sûr d'être hétéro. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés.

Pourquoi est-ce que je souviens mieux de ce baiser qu'on n'a pas échangé que de tous ceux qui ont suivi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me reste le manque, surtout ?

Souvent je me mets à trembler, au milieu de ma lecture, sans savoir pourquoi, ni pouvoir m'arrêter de trembler.

...

Je suis sorti faire un tour, quand la pluie s'est enfin arrêtée. Respirer l'air vif descendu des montagnes, et essayer de calmer le trouble de mon esprit. Le mélange infernal des mots et des souvenirs. J'étais comme saoul, je titubais légèrement en passant les portes battantes.

Trop d'émotions d'un coup, de coups au cœur. Trop de désirs réprimés, d'amour contrarié, dans ce texte.

J'ai marché sous un faible rayon de soleil, le long de l'eau.

Chaque pas était une nouvelle question.

Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou l'étrange fascination d'un auteur pour son personnage ?

Est-ce moi qu'il a aimé ?

Ou l'idée qu'il se faisait de moi ?

Suis-je ce personnage lisse, ce bon kiné, ce locataire omniprésent ?

Ou est-il tombé amoureux d'une image, d'un personnage inventé, modelé par son désir ?

Qui suis-je ?

Je suis tout cela, mais je suis beaucoup plus que cela.

Tout ce qu'il n'a pas compris.

Tout ce qu'il ne m'a pas volé.

Pas encore.

J'ai marché longtemps, le temps de replonger dans mes souvenirs, et d'essayer de m'en extirper. Mais ils me collaient à la peau, comme une pluie fine et pénétrante, et ils me faisaient frissonner.

Je me sentais bizarre, décalé, comme un personnage échappé d'un roman. Plus rien n'avait l'air vraiment réel, autour de moi. Tout était décor. Ma vie, ma vraie vie, était emprisonnée entre les pages d'un livre.

Montreux sous le soleil était une carte postale magnifique, mais les mots de Draco résonnaient à l'infini dans mes oreilles, créant un décalage étrange entre mes sens, le son et l'image. Un sentiment d'irréalité.

Je n'étais pas étonné que les passantes ne me regardent pas, je n'existais plus vraiment. Comme certains peuples craignant d'être photographiés, on m'avait volé mon âme.

Draco m'avait volé ma vie, mes souvenirs, il les avait recréés, réécrits, et il s'apprêtait à les publier.

J'avançais au hasard, toujours frissonnant, absorbé dans mes pensées.

Des passages entiers me revenaient, pourtant je n'avais lu son texte qu'une fois. Mais si lentement, avec tant d'attention, qu'ils étaient comme gravés dans ma mémoire.

Je n'aurais pas pu dire si c'était bien ou mal écrit, je n'avais aucun recul par rapport au livre qui m'avait dépouillé.

C'était fluide, simple, je crois.

Ma vie d'avant. Fluide, simple.

Mais l'idée que des milliers de mains feuillètent mon existence m'était insupportable, me serrait les tripes, m'empêchait presque de respirer.

Comment avait-il osé ?

Et je n'avais pas lu le pire, encore.

Je suis entré dans un café, boire un thé et manger un gâteau au chocolat. Je voyais les Alpes, au loin, les cygnes sur le lac, tout était si calme. Il y avait des personnages bizarres, des animaux mythiques taillés dans des bosquets, le long de l'eau.

Des promeneurs tranquilles, des couples d'amoureux. Une petite fille à vélo, un chien joyeux.

Il y avait surtout ce livre, qui m'attendait à l'hôtel, avec toutes ces questions insolubles.

_"Il s'assoit par terre le premier, et pose sa tête entre ses jambes. Je le regarde. Impossible de parler de toute façon. De petites gouttelettes de transpiration pendent au bout de ses mèches brunes, et j'aime cette rougeur sur ses joues, et ce regard flou. Sans plus réfléchir, je me laisse tomber par terre moi aussi, et j'appuie mon dos trempé à son dos humide, laissant aussi reposer ma tête sur mes genoux._

_Nous reprenons doucement notre souffle, dos à dos, sans parler, sans tourner la tête. Une intimité bienfaisante, naturelle. Nos chaleurs se mélangent, et la position n'est pas vraiment confortable. Mais je m'en fiche._

_Je relève le visage et je laisse ma tête partir en arrière, reposant doucement contre la sienne._

_J'imagine, comme dans un film, ou un de mes romans, les boucles brunes se mêler aux boucles blondes, et je crois presque rêver. Suis-je vraiment en train de vivre un instant d'abandon contre lui, se repose-t-il lui aussi contre moi, sent-il lui aussi mon odeur ?_

_Flûte. Voilà les questions qui reviennent, qui précèderont de peu les doutes. Je m'oblige à fermer les yeux, à essayer de sentir chacune de ses vertèbres contre les miennes, à profiter de l'instant sans l'analyser._

_Deux amis qui se reposent après l'effort. Un tee-shirt bleu foncé adossé à un bleu clair."_

J'ai peur. Je ferme les yeux, et je me radosse à mon oreiller, angoissé.

Non, pas ça. J'espère qu'il n'a pas raconté « ça ».

Il n'aura pas osé. Non.

Il est 22h30 et j'éteins la lumière.

Je dois dormir. Me reposer. C'est déjà beaucoup pour une seule journée.

Je lirai la suite demain.

Peut-être.

Les draps sont doux, veloutés mais je me retourne sans fin.

J'allume la télé et je zappe entre toutes les chaines, sans parvenir à fixer mon attention. Un documentaire animalier sur la 12. Un vieux film en noir et blanc sur la 18. Un film porno sur la 22.

Je regarde le couple, filmé en gros plan sous tous les angles, vaguement écœuré.

J'espère que Draco n'a pas raconté nos ébats. Pas comme ça.

Notre histoire, c'était pas ça. Enfin, je crois pas.

Mais qu'étions-nous d'autre, au fond, qu'un couple baisant à la moindre occasion, deux junkies du sexe ?

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas raconté ça.

Pas avec tous ces affreux détails, comme dans son premier roman.

Mon Dieu, pourvu que non…

Malgré moi, je tends le bras pour récupérer le paquet de feuilles reliées, abandonné par terre.

Je dois savoir. Je ne dormirai pas, de toute façon.

_"Je suis contre lui, je ne crains rien._

_Ni la souffrance, ni le plaisir. Ni le passé, ni le futur._

_Je veux encore le sentir contre moi, autour de moi. En moi._

_Si présent._

_Sa verge s'immisce doucement et quand je pense « Harry me pénètre… il va me faire l'amour» une émotion violente me submerge._

_Harry me fait l'amour._

_Ces mots tournent dans ma tête, sans répit, pour chasser toutes les pensées parasites._

_Tous les clichés qui me viennent à l'esprit, et que je déteste. Ceux qui prétendent qu'on se sent enfin vivant, enfin complet, dans ce genre de situation._

_Non, c'est beaucoup plus fort mais beaucoup plus simple que ça._

_Harry me fait l'amour._

_Il y a le verbe « faire », son corps dans mon corps, sa main sur mon sexe, et ce rythme infernal, si lent parfois que j'en pleurerais, si rapide soudain qu'il risque de me faire jouir, trop vite._

_Et il y a le mot « amour ». Son menton sur mon épaule, ses cheveux dégoulinants dans mon cou, son souffle calqué sur mon souffle, nos cœurs à l'unisson. L'abandon, la confiance. L'espoir._

_Puis il n'y a plus que ce point précis, cet endroit inconnu en moi qu'il sollicite de sa verge tendue, et le plaisir qui monte, un plaisir profond, intense, que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant._

_Je vacille sous le flot et il me retient, faisant gicler mon sexe longuement._

_Je crois que je tombe._

_Je veux qu'il tombe avec moi._

_Il se cambre à son tour et je le sens jouir, enfin._

_Nous sommes tombés ensemble._

_Ensemble._

_Il y a des membres emmêlés, sous la douche, des attentes comblées, des illusions envolées._

_Et le flot purificateur sur nous._

_On se relève difficilement, et on s'essuie mutuellement, sans parler._

_Dire quoi ?_

_Il y a un sourire sur nos lèvres, et un espoir dans nos cœurs._

_Indicible pour l'instant."_

Indicible, mais écrit noir sur blanc.

Je n'arrive pas y croire. Il a raconté ça.

Quel salaud.

Je ne lirai pas la suite, j'en ai trop lu, déjà.

J'envoie valser l'exemplaire à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un geste rageur.

Draco, comment tu as pu … ?

oOo oOooOo

_**Le lendemain.**_

Je tourne ma cuillère dans mon café, d'un geste nerveux. L'avocat est en retard. Le serveur me regarde d'un air bizarre. Non, tout le monde me regarde d'un air bizarre. Surtout la grosse dame, là-bas.

Ils savent sûrement tous que je suis le héros d'un roman porno, une petite raclure qui adore enfiler les hommes mariés sous la douche. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air dégoûtés. Ou alors c'est parce que je ne suis pas rasé ?

Je jette un coup d'œil au bouquin, sur la chaise en velours. J'aurais dû le flanquer dans les chiottes, là où est sa vraie place. Je l'aurais fait, s'il avait été moins gros.

Forcément, les détails salaces, ça prend de la place.

Putain, mais il n'y a que ça qui fait vendre, ou quoi ?

J'émiette mon croissant d'un geste nerveux, la jambe secouée de tremblements.

Il entre enfin, et vient vers moi, le sourire apaisant aux lèvres, la main tendue.

Je fixe sa main tendue avec dégoût, et j'émets un vague « bonjour », tandis qu'il s'assoit et farfouille dans sa sacoche en cuir.

Cédric Diggory, avocat. Un bel homme.

Teint pâle, sourcils fournis, une bouche sensuelle, et ce regard si doux.

Il a compris que je ne suis pas heureux, et qu'il va se faire engueuler. Pas de pot pour lui. Après tout, il est payé pour ça, pas vrai ? Et grassement payé, j'espère. Peut-être même en nature. Pourquoi j'ai envie de le gifler ?

Le serveur apporte un café qu'il pose devant lui, et j'attaque :

- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule, hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Draco et vous. Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi. Il n'est pas mort, n'est ce pas ? Et ce torchon, il vient de l'écrire, pas vrai ? dis-je en saisissant le paquet de feuilles et en le jetant sur la table, provoquant ainsi la chute d'un soliflore contenant une rose jaune.

- Je ne comprends pas, M. Potter, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant.

- Ben voyons. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, M. l'avocat. Draco n'a pas écrit ça au Manoir. Je n'y crois pas. Il a écrit ça après sa mystérieuse « disparition », et vous le savez très bien. Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez menti ? je lui demande en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous ai dit exactement ce que mes clients m'ont demandé de vous dire, désolé, dit-il en époussetant une poussière imaginaire sur son costume impeccable.

- Vous n'êtes pas payé pour dire la vérité, c'est ça ? C'est trop cher, de dire la vérité ? Vos prestations ne vont pas jusque là ? C'est quoi, votre métier, alors ? Perroquet de luxe ?

- Ne croyez pas que c'est facile pour moi, M. Potter. Ceci dit, je comprends que vous soyez heurté par le côté intime de …

- « Intime » ? Vous rigolez ? … ma vie privée, ma sexualité sont étalés comme dans un mauvais porno, et ça ne vous émeut pas plus que ça ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des passages qui seront sans doute censurés, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel du livre.

- Pour vous, peut être. Peut-être que ça ne vous a pas dérangé que Draco raconte votre liaison d'adolescents mais moi…

- Il vous a dit ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix un peu altérée.

- Je l'ai lu, dans son précédent livre. Et oui, il m'en a parlé, aussi… C'est bien le sens de l'humour de Draco, ça… il m'envoie son premier amant, sachant que j'ai lu votre « aventure » dans son premier livre, pour me présenter un bouquin qui retrace mon « aventure » avec lui, dans un livre que vous avez lu, bien sûr. Comme ça chacun de nous sait exactement ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre. Je vois qu'il est toujours aussi tordu… et manipulateur. Vous pensiez que je ne vous reconnaitrais pas ?

- Je .. je ne savais pas si…

- Vous m'écoeurez, M. Diggory. Combien vous avez perçu, vous, pour accepter de voir votre vie privée étalée ?

- Rien. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. On en a même jamais parlé. Ce n'est moi qui ai repris contact avec lui, M. Potter, et ma mission actuelle est difficile pour moi, vous savez.

- Pourquoi vous avez accepté, alors ?

- …

- Je vois. Ca me parait très clair. Vous couchez ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Draco et vous… vous couchez ensemble ?

- M. Potter, vous avez lu le livre de Draco ?

- Pas en entier, non. Le porno ne m'intéresse pas, surtout quand on y parle de ma queue, en large et en travers. Désolé.

- Alors, lisez-le, en entier, et vous aurez la réponse à votre question, dit-il en se levant et en quittant le café, laissant le manuscrit sur la table, comme une grenade non dégoupillée.

_**POV DRACO**_

Harry vient de jeter mon manuscrit sur la table d'un air dégoûté, et là il est en train de passer un savon à Cédric, je le vois bien. Je les observe depuis une autre salle du café, par un jeu de miroirs.

Ca m'a fait un choc de le revoir, il y a deux jours. Il n'a pas changé, pourtant.

La même allure, le même jean, le même front buté. Et pourtant ça m'a fait un choc incroyable. J'ai senti mon cœur battre, pour la première fois depuis … des mois. Des mois de confort, de tranquillité, chez mon vrai père, sur une île paradisiaque.

Mais on ne peut pas fuir tout le temps, paraît-il.

Alors je suis revenu en Europe.

Pas en Angleterre, pas encore. En Suisse… cocon confortable dans lequel je me cache, encore un peu. Grâce à mon père.

_Cinq semaines plus tôt._

_- Draco, il faut qu'on parle…_

_- Oui ?_

_C'était un matin comme un autre, un de ces matins calmes, sous les Tropiques. Un café brûlant, quelques biscuits et la voix de mon père, sur le magnéto. _

_Désormais je connaissais l'essentiel de sa vie, du moins ce qu'il avait bien voulu me raconter. La rédaction de ses Mémoires avançait vite, très vite. J'écrivais sa vie toutes les après midi, rituellement, de 14h à 17h. Après je me baignais dans les flots azur ou je faisais une partie de soccer-beach avec mon demi- frère, Benjamin, et une bande de gamins qui me trouvaient « trop cool »._

_- Je crois que Grace a découvert qui tu étais, Draco._

_- Je le crois aussi. On a eu une discussion, elle et moi, il y a quelques jours…_

_- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_- Non, je n'ai plus l'âge de tout raconter à mon père, je crois… en fait je ne savais pas comment vous en parler. _

_- J'aimerais bien que tu réussisses à me tutoyer, aussi. Je suis si inaccessible que ça ?_

_- Un peu, oui. Et puis je pensais que c'était à elle d'aborder le sujet avec vous. C'est elle qui a des craintes, pas moi._

_Il s'est penché pour attraper sa tasse, dans la semi pénombre de la pièce :_

_- Elle insiste pour voir mon testament. Elle t'en a parlé ?_

_- Pas directement. En fait elle aimerait lire ce que j'écris, et savoir quelles révélations je vais faire._

_- Je déteste cette curiosité de sa part, a-t-il lâché d'un ton sec._

_- Je pense qu'elle a peur que je prenne la place de ses enfants, dans votre cœur…et dans votre testament. Je lui ai pourtant assuré le contraire._

_- Vous avez parlé de mon testament ?_

_- Incidemment, oui. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien._

_Un mince sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

_- Détrompe-toi. Tu auras ta part, comme mes autres enfants. C'est déjà prévu dans mon testament. _

_- Mais je n'en veux pas !_

_- Ca me fait beaucoup de peine, ce que tu me dis là. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père à la hauteur, loin de là, mais je veux au moins de donner ça. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, ce sera pour mon petit-fils, que je ne connaîtrai sans doute jamais, a-t-il ajouté avec une nuance de regret._

_- Grace ne sera pas contente…_

_- Elle est jeune, et elle ne sera pas spoliée, rassure-toi. Je me rends compte maintenant de mes erreurs, tu sais. Ces quelques mois ont été cruciaux dans ma vie, et je veux faire quelque chose pour toi. Draco, il faut que tu rentres chez toi, retrouver ton fils, et publier ce livre que tu écris._

_- Vos Mémoires ?_

_- Non. L'autre. Je sais que tu en écris un autre, tous les soirs. Tu as de l'or au bout des doigts, tu sais, il faut en profiter. Tu dois revenir sur le devant de la scène, reprendre ta vie…_

_- Non. je ne peux pas publier ce que j'écris en ce moment, c'est trop intime._

_- C'est parce que c'est intime, et sans doute douloureux, que c'est sûrement un bon livre, Draco. Ne garde pas tout pour toi. Publie-le._

_- Non, je ne peux pas. Vraiment pas. _

_- Change les noms, les lieux._

_- Ca ne suffira pas._

_Il m'a observé longtemps, avec une certaine tristesse. Je n'osais pas lui dire que mon livre était plus un journal intime qu'un roman, et qu'il était choquant, terriblement choquant. Comment avouer à son père qu'on a écrit 200 pages sur sa passion pour un homme ? La tasse a tinté sur la soucoupe, et il a repris :_

_- J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'avocat que j'ai embauché pour toi. Il a entrepris toutes les démarches pour que tu aies à nouveau la garde de ton fils. Il pourra peut être aussi s'occuper de la publication de ton livre._

_- Merci. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de remuer toute cette m…, enfin tout ce scandale à nouveau. Les articles de presse sont accablants contre moi. Même le meilleur avocat ne pourra pas faire pas disparaître tout ça, aux yeux des juges. _

_- Non, mais on pourra attaquer les journaux qui t'ont sali, à tort. Qui t'ont traité de meurtrier alors que tu es innocent. Bon sang, Draco ! Bats-toi pour ton fils ! Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi ! Tu étais -tu es- un bon père, j'en suis sûr. Tu saurais t'occuper de ton fils. Un bon avocat défendra ça, crois-moi. Il arrivera la semaine prochaine, pour faire le point avec toi._

_- J'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie privée à un avocat… j'ai pas confiance…_

_- Rassure-toi. Celui-là, tu peux lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs tu le connais déjà._

La présence de Cédric, en face de moi, dans le café, vient interrompre le cours de mes souvenirs. Il pose le bouquin sur ma table, et s'assoit en soupirant :

- Je suis désolé, Draco, Potter ne veut rien entendre. Et il a compris que tu n'as pas écrit ça au Manoir. Il est loin d'être bête, tu sais.

- Je sais. Je le connais, et il a pas un caractère facile, ai-je dit en retenant un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas directement ? De toute façon bientôt tout le monde saura que tu es revenu en Europe, quand le livre paraîtra…

- Oui, je sais. Tu as raison. J'ai été idiot, sur ce coup là. Mais j'ai peur de l'affronter directement.

- Je n'aurai pas gain de cause, tu sais. Il veut te parler, à toi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

- Qu'il est sûr à présent que tu n'es pas mort, et que ce n'est pas ce livre que tu écrivais, à l'époque. Qu'il ne veut pas être acteur dans un bouquin porno…

- Sacré Harry ! C'est bien lui…

- Il savait qui j'étais, aussi, et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais accepté de te représenter…

- T'as répondu quoi ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

Il a souri amèrement, et ce sourire m'a fait un peu mal au cœur.

_Un mois plus tôt_

_Quand Cédric est apparu sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, j'ai cru voir un fantôme. Mon père m'avait averti qu'un avocat viendrait pour moi, sans vouloir me révéler son nom. Je n'avais pas imaginé un instant que ça pouvait être Cédric, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas qu'il était devenu avocat. _

_C'était un soir doux, tranquille, aux senteurs de fleurs. _

_J'écrivais, comme tous les soirs, ma nouvelle version de « Mon ciel dans ton enfer ». Les mots couraient sur l'écran, à un rythme soutenu. Je passais toutes mes soirées avec Harry, du moins avec le souvenir d'Harry, le souvenir de notre amour, quand la silhouette de Cédric s'est dessinée dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Bonsoir, a-t-il murmuré en faisant un pas en avant._

_- Cédric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ai-je balbutié, saisi._

_- C'est moi l'avocat qu'a engagé ton père. Je suis désolé pour le côté « deus ex machina » de ma venue, mais je crois que ton père a voulu te réserver cette surprise, a-t-il répondu, gêné._

_- Mon père ? Mais comment il te connait ?_

_- Je travaille pour un cabinet international, qui gère aussi les affaires de ton frère Ashley. C'est Ashley qui a pris contact avec notre cabinet, à Londres, au début._

_Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers la fenêtre, incapable de lui faire face :_

_- Je n'y comprends rien… pourquoi toi ?_

_- D'après ce que ton frère m'a dit, parce qu'il pensait que j'étais le plus susceptible de te comprendre, et le plus discret qu'on puisse espérer. Et puis j'appartiens à un cabinet sérieux, qui a très bonne réputation._

_Je crois que je suis resté un bon moment immobile devant les persiennes, sous le choc. Il n'est pas entré dans la pièce plus avant, indécis._

_- Je … je suis désolé… c'est vraiment une telle surprise…ai-je murmuré._

_- Ecoute Draco, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, moi non plus, mais je pouvais difficilement dire non quand mon chef m'a confié cette mission, d'autant plus qu'il ignore ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il y a longtemps. Mais toi, en tant que client, tu peux tout à fait me refuser. Je transmettrai le dossier à un collègue dès mon retour, a-t-il ajouté d'un ton froid._

_- Ca me fait bizarre de t'entendre parler comme ça, Cédric. Je ne suis qu'un dossier, pour toi ?_

_- Oui. Il le faut bien, sinon je ne serai pas efficace. Je pense que ton frère et ton père ont cru bien faire, mais qu'ils se trompent. J'ai un très bon collègue, très compétent en droit de la famille, qui pourra t'aider, j'en suis sûr. Je lui demanderai de prendre contact avec toi, a-t-il dit en se retournant._

_- Non ! Attends… ne pars pas comme ça. Viens, entre, assieds-toi sur cette chaise, lui ai-je dit en lui tendant une chaise. Dis-moi ce que tu es devenu, Cédric… ai-je dit en essayant de sourire._

_Ses yeux noisette m'ont dévisagé avec méfiance, puis il a fait un pas et s'est assis en face de moi, un peu méfiant :_

_- Je suis devenu avocat, tu l'as bien compris. _

_- Oui, c'est bien… et ça marche bien, pour toi ?_

_- Très bien, oui. Je travaille beaucoup, et j'espère passer associé, bientôt. _

_- Tant mieux, tant mieux… et … d'un point de vue personnel ?_

_Son sourire s'est élargi sur ses lèvres, et je l'ai vraiment reconnu, enfin. Ce sourire, cette douceur, c'était bien lui. Cette petite fossette, à gauche, et ces dents éclatantes. _

_- Je suis marié, et j'ai deux enfants. Deux filles, a-t-il répondu en rougissant un peu._

_- Magnifique ! Je suis si content pour toi… tu as des photos ?_

_Il a sorti son portable et j'ai vu les photos de deux adorables fillettes espiègles._

_- Elles te ressemblent, non ?_

_- J'espère, oui, a-t-il répondu avec une grimace un peu comique, tout en rangeant son téléphone._

_- Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour dehors ? il fait un peu lourd, là, il doit faire meilleur au bord de l'eau… à moins que tu ne préfères te reposer ? Tu as dû faire un sacré voyage, non ?_

_- Oui, mais avec le décalage horaire, je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué… on peut sortir, si tu veux. Il fait si chaud, ça me changera de la pluie._

_- Tu sais que la pluie me manque ? lui ai-je dit en descendant les escaliers derrière lui._

_- Sans blague ? Mais t'es toujours aussi cinglé, alors ?_

_Maria, la bonne, nous a fusillé du regard tandis que nous passions devant elle, hilares. En me dirigeant vers la plage avec Cédric, j'ai soudain eu l'impression d'avoir rajeuni. D'avoir replongé 15 ans en arrière._

_Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, mais la clarté de la pleine lune faisait luire la mer, et il s'est retourné vers moi, ses chaussures de cuir à la main :_

_- Regarde-moi ce clair de lune ! Et ce sable…quelle finesse, et l'odeur de la mer, et cette tiédeur nocturne… Si c'est pas le paradis ! Et tu n'es pas content ? Mais t'es jamais content, alors ? Toujours à te morfondre, comme avant ?_

_- Quoi ? Moi, me morfondre ? T'exagère, vraiment ! ai-je rétorqué en le rattrapant et le poussant sans ménagement vers l'eau, qui nous nous éclaboussa les pieds._

_- Waouh… elle est bonne ! Elle est chaude, c'est incroyable… et si on se baignait ?_

_- En pleine nuit ?_

_- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Elle est tellement bonne… _

_- Mais on n'a même pas de serviette…_

_- T'as vraiment pas changé, toi ! Allez Blondie…_

_- M'appelle pas Blondie, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! ai-je répondu en le poussant à nouveau vers la mer, dans laquelle il a trébuché._

_- Gros malin, mon pantalon est trempé, maintenant… allez, garde mes affaires, moi je me baigne, a-t-il déclaré en se déshabillant rapidement et en s'immergeant._

_Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner dans les flots noirs, apercevant uniquement le relief d'une tête, de loin en loin. Je suis rentré chercher une serviette, sous l'œil de plus en plus réprobateur de Maria._

_Quand il est sorti de l'eau, quelques minutes plus tard, il m'a dit :_

_- Finalement, il y a des bons côtés, dans ce job. Alors, t'as réfléchi ? Je reste, ou je repars ?_

_- Tu restes. _

_- Mais il faudra tout me raconter, hein ? Pas que le juge me prenne en traître à l'audience._

_- Ok, ai-je répondu, vaincu. Je te raconterai tout. Mais je pense que tu as déjà dû lire pas mal de trucs dans les journaux, non ?_

_- Oui, et des horreurs, a-t-il ajouté en se séchant les cheveux – une masse de cheveux pour le moins impressionnante._

_- Pourquoi les avocats ont toujours plein de cheveux, au fait ?_

_- Parce que le talent se cache dans la capillarité, Draco. Enfin, parmi tout ce que j'ai lu, l'essentiel, c'est que tu n'aies pas tué ta femme… avec un juge compréhensif, ton histoire se plaide. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?_

_- Pffou… c'est une longue histoire, tu sais. Je me demande si le mieux, ce ne serait pas de… enfin, je suis en train d'écrire un livre qui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé. Lis-le, et tu sauras tout. Presque tout…_

_Nous nous sommes assis sur la sable humide, et heureusement il ne voyait pas mes traits, dans l'obscurité. Il a terminé de reboutonner sa chemise :_

_- Tu y racontes le même genre de choses que dans ton premier livre ? a-t-il murmuré d'une voix sourde._

_- Le même genre ? J'y raconte la vérité, oui. Je n'en ai pas honte. Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir aimé cet homme, tu sais, même si j'étais marié. Ca te choque ?_

_- Un peu, oui. Parce que c'est immoral, et très impudique, en même temps. Ca m'a fait un choc terrible quand j'ai lu ton premier livre, tu sais. C'était tellement… scandaleux, intime._

_- Mais j'ai rien raconté de choquant à notre propos, si ? C'était juste la vérité… c'était juste ma vie._

_- Et la mienne… il y a toujours un moment où l'autobiographie devient la biographie des autres, Draco. Et les autres n'ont pas forcément envie que leur intimité soit portée sur la place publique. J'aurais pu te faire un procès, tu sais._

_- Mais je ne t'ai même pas cité nommément ! ai-je répondu, avec une certaine mauvaise foi._

_- Oui, mais moi je savais que c'était moi… et nos anciens camarades de classe aussi. Il faut faire attention à ce qu'on publie, Draco._

_J'ai acquiescé, dans l'obscurité. _

Le serveur a déposé un café devant Cédric, interrompant mes souvenirs.

- Et… Harry l'a lu ?

- Pas entièrement, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je pense qu'il a été rebuté par le côté impudique du récit.

- Putain, mais il a rien compris, alors ?

- Je le comprends, Draco. C'est pas facile, crois-moi, de voir sa vie privée dans un bouquin, quel que soit le talent de l'auteur. On s'en prend plein la tête…

J'ai fermé les yeux, le cœur lourd :

- Bon, je laisse tomber, alors ? Je ne le publie pas ?

- C'est à toi de voir… Mais c'est dommage, parce qu'il y a vraiment de beaux passages. Peut-être qu'en les édulcorant… Non. Le mieux, ce serait que tu en parles avec lui. Appelle-le. Rencontre-le.

J'ai secoué la tête, lentement. Cédric a posé sa main sur la mienne :

- Draco, il faut que tu te battes pour ce qui est important, pour toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir. Rencontre-le. Explique-lui.

J'ai levé les yeux vers les miroirs, renvoyant les images à l'infini.

Harry était à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, dans une chambre d'hôtel payée par moi. L'imaginer étendu sur le couvre-lit m'a serré le cœur.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, moins que jamais.

J'avais écrit ce livre sur lui, pour lui.

J'ai soufflé :

- Tu as son numéro ?

- J'ai le numéro de l'hôtel, oui.

J'ai observé la carte de l'hôtel, angoissé, puis j'ai composé le numéro, la main un peu tremblante.

- Grand Hôtel, à votre service…

- Pouvez-vous me passer la chambre de M. Potter, s'il vous plaît ?

- Un instant, Monsieur…

Le bruit d'une sonnerie, un peu lointaine. Un déclic.

- Allo ?

- Harry ?

- Draco ?

- J'aimerais qu'on se rencontre…

- Tu es où ? a-t-il demandé avec une légère défiance.

- A Montreux. Dans le café où tu avais rendez-vous avec mon avocat.

- Ton avocat, ou ton amant ?

- Mon avocat. Viens, je t'attends. Seul.

- Putain, je le crois pas. Tu étais là, tout près. Non, je ne vais pas venir tout de suite, sinon je vais t'assommer. Donne-moi deux heures, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, a-t-il lâché après une légère hésitation.

J'ai raccroché, paniqué.

Harry allait arriver dans deux heures.

Et je n'avais aucune excuse.

oOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**La nuit je mens**_

**POV DRACO**

- Alors, il a dit quoi ? me demande Cédric avec curiosité, tandis que je raccroche le téléphone.

- Il a dit qu'il ne viendra que dans deux heures, sinon il va m'assommer. Ca promet.

- Ca t'étonne ? Tu disparais et après tu lâches cette bombe, il y a de quoi être énervé.

- Merci de ton soutien, Cédric, tu m'aides beaucoup, ai-je grimacé.

- Sors de ta bulle, Draco. Mets-toi à sa place…

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre du restaurant les flots si calmes du lac Léman. Me mettre à la place d'Harry… je m'y étais mis, pour écrire la première version de mon roman. Avec la réussite que l'on sait…

Maintenant j'avais envie de me recentrer sur moi.

Ma vie. Mon œuvre ? Un sourire fugace m'a échappé.

J'étais surtout partagé entre l'envie de le revoir et la peur. N'était-ce pas une erreur de l'avoir fait venir ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pour sortir ce livre, l'éditeur avait exigé son consentement écrit.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

J'ai terminé mon café d'une gorgée, pour ne pas penser que je crevais d'envie de le revoir, de toute façon.

Un couple avec un enfant a commandé des gâteaux, et j'ai repensé à mon fils. J'ai demandé à Cédric :

- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ma procédure, pour Scorpius ?

Il s'est mordu la lèvre d'un air gêné :

- Oui. Le juge veut te rencontrer.

- Merde… mais je croyais qu'on pouvait régler ça à distance.

- Oui, tu croyais, Draco... Tu crois que le juge va venir jusqu'à toi, comme ton ami ? Tu crois que tout le monde est à ton service, tout le temps ? Mais ce n'est pas si simple, même si ton frère a des appuis très bien placés, comme d'habitude. C'est normal que le juge veuille te rencontrer, non ? Tu as quand même disparu dans des conditions pour le moins … étranges.

- Quoi, étranges ? Tout le monde me traitait d'assassin, tu crois que c'était facile ?

- Eh bien, t'expliqueras ça au juge. De toute façon, toutes les poursuites ont été abandonnées contre toi, alors t'as peur de quoi ?

- Des journalistes. De ma belle-famille. Après toutes ces horreurs qui sont parues dans les journaux…

Il a penché la tête sur le côté et m'a regardé comme si j'étais un gamin :

- T'es pas gonflé de dire ça après ce que tu t'apprêtes à publier…

- C'est pas pareil. Moi, j'écris la vérité.

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? La vérité vue du petit bout de ta lorgnette, la vérité que tu as réinventée, parce que ça t'arrangeait ? m'a-t-il lancé avec une fougue inhabituelle.

J'ai relevé les yeux sur son visage soudain fermé, sans bien comprendre :

- Attends j'ai dû louper un épisode, là… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ecoute, j'ai pas voulu t'en parler jusqu'à présent, mais tu n'as pas précisément raconté la vérité sur nous, au Collège…

- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si…

- Oh non, Draco… Non.

_St Pancrace._

_Les premiers bourgeons apparaissent sur les arbres, et j'ai les doigts gelés. Il est sept heures du matin. On marche deux par deux, d'un pas rapide, vers la chapelle. On doit marcher en silence mais des murmures étouffés jaillissent parfois des rangs, ça et là. _

_Je fixe la nuque blonde du garçon qui me précède. _

_Ses épaules sont bien droites, il est perdu dans ses pensées, visiblement. _

_Draco Malfoy._

_Une énigme pour moi, bien qu'on soit dans la même classe depuis le début de notre scolarité ici. Mais il n'a pas d'ami, jamais. Il reste seul en cours, s'il le peut, et seul en salle commune, avec un bouquin. _

_Privilège du nom, il partage la chambre d'un de ses frères, faisant exception à la règle qui veut qu'on soit logés en dortoirs par 4, du même âge, et par ordre alphabétique. Ce privilège le protège et l'éloigne des autres, dans le même temps. Même au réfectoire il ne discute avec personne, sauf parfois son frère aîné, qui est Préfet et le rejoint à certains repas. Encore une exception à la règle._

_Je serre mon livre de cantiques contre moi tandis que la chapelle apparaît au bout de l'allée. Charles me pousse du coude pour me désigner l'écharpe de Malfoy, qui vient de tomber par terre, sur le bord du chemin. Sans y réfléchir, je me penche et je la ramasse. Après tout on se prend des heures des colles si on perd ses affaires et je ne lui souhaite quand même pas ça. Visiblement il ne s'est aperçu de rien._

_Je tapote son dos doucement, pour la lui rendre, mais il retire son épaule d'un air agacé et j'entraperçois un éclair gris mécontent pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se retourne rapidement, sans avoir le temps de lui rendre son bien._

_Charles lui tire la langue et je hausse les épaules. Tant pis pour ce prétentieux, je présume que les heures de colle ne le dérangeront pas, de toute façon il passe son temps à lire. Je fourre l'écharpe dans ma poche rapidement._

_Nous entrons dans la chapelle glaciale pour l'office du matin, et chacun prend sa place._

_Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et je souffle sur mes doigts pour les réchauffer. La voix du prêcheur est acide, menaçante, à mon avis personne n'écoute. Charles gribouille son livre de prières puis y griffonne quelques mots que je préfère ignorer._

_Le chœur entame un cantique en latin, véritable souffle de douceur, et une voix s'élève, d'une pureté troublante. Pas la même voix que d'habitude, me semble-t-il. Quelques têtes se tournent vers les choristes, et je découvre que c'est Malfoy, l'insupportable Malfoy qui chante en soliste aujourd'hui, sans doute parce que Damian est souffrant. _

_Son visage angélique et ses cheveux clairs s'accordent bien avec sa voix cristalline, qui n'a pas mué, à tel point qu'on se croirait dans une image pieuse. J'entends quelques ricanements autour de moi devant son air extatique (« dis donc, il s'y croit, lui… » « Attention, il va léviter bientôt ») mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux, pris par la force du chant, secoué de frissons. Il regarde obstinément sa partition, apparemment indifférent à ce qui l'entoure et je me demande s'il ressent vraiment la dévotion dont il semble faire preuve, ou s'il se donne en spectacle._

_Nous sortons dans un calme relatif et je découvre une légère rougeur sur ses joues, sans doute due à sa timidité. Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire brièvement. Je pourrais tendre la main et lui rendre l'écharpe, mais non, je décide de la lui rendre plus tard, à l'abri du regard du surveillant général._

- Tu te rappelles comment tu as raconté notre première rencontre, dans ton bouquin ? reprend Cédric doucement.

- Oui. Très bien.

- Eh bien ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça, Draco. Pas du tout.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu commences par cette histoire de punition partagée, c'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on est devenus amis.

- Attends, on a quand même bien été collés ensemble, non ?

- Oui, mais c'était beaucoup plus tard. On était déjà amis, à ce moment-là. Mais c'est sûr que c'était plus « sexy » de raconter qu'on a passé quatre heures à se regarder et se frôler pendant une punition que de raconter la vérité, qui est plus banale.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Cédric…

Il me sourit et ça m'énerve.

Depuis quand je mens dans mes livres ?

_On sort du réfectoire et je le suis dans les couloirs, pour lui parler. Mais il marche vite, vraisemblablement pour me semer. Les autres s'écartent sur son passage, ou l'ignorent. Il sort et file vers le parc, j'accélère, toujours sur ses talons. C'est plutôt amusant, finalement. J'aperçois sa fine silhouette entre les arbres qui bourgeonnent, puis il disparaît._

_- Flûte, je murmure en tapant du pied._

_Au moment où je vais rentrer une lueur dorée m'attire l'œil. Je suis sûr qu'il se cache derrière cet arbre, là–bas. Je réprime un sourire et je rejoins l'arbre à grands pas. Il s'est réfugié derrière le large tronc, légèrement inquiet._

_- Alors Malfoy ? On joue à cache-cache ?_

_Il recule, anxieux, sans répondre et regarde autour de lui._

_- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait peur ? T'attends quelqu'un ?_

_- Non. Pourquoi tu me suis, Diggory ? Tu veux quoi ?_

_- Hé ! cool… Je te veux pas de mal, je voulais juste te rendre un truc, dis-je en fouillant mes poches, en vain. Merde ! J'ai laissé mon manteau devant la salle du cours de maths._

_Il me dévisage, soupçonneux :_

_- Et tu voulais me rendre quoi ?_

_L'éclat méfiant de ses yeux gris me fait sourire :_

_- T'as perdu un truc ce matin, en allant à la chapelle. Tu t'en es pas rendu compte ?_

_Il hausse les épaules, d'un air indifférent : « Non »._

_- Ton écharpe…_

_- Et ça, c'est quoi ? dit-il en entrouvrant le col de sa capeline et en me montrant une écharpe._

_- Mais … elle est à qui, alors, celle que j'ai ramassée ce matin ?_

_- T'as dû te tromper, Diggory. Elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant._

_- Eh, attends ! Je suis pas fou, j'ai bien ramassé une écharpe qui est tombée de ton cou, ce matin… mais putain, attends-moi, Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu te tires si vite ?_

_Sa foulée est plus rapide que la mienne, alors je m'accroche à son bras, pour interrompre sa marche :_

_- Attends deux minutes, Malfoy… je te parle, là._

_- Lâche-moi, menace-t-il, la bouche crispée. Ou tu entendras parler de mon frère…_

_- Oh là là ! Mais c'est quoi cette parano !? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je suis venu pour t'éviter des heures de colle et tu m'envoies balader ? T'es aussi con qu'on le dit, alors ?_

_Il repart, visiblement vexé :_

_- Oui, ça doit être ça. Je dois être aussi con qu'on le dit…_

_Je le regarde s'éloigner, surpris et déçu par sa réaction. Il disparaît rapidement entre les arbres, et je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé. A-t-il récupéré l'écharpe dans ma poche, sans que je le voie ? Ou ai-je rêvé, ce matin ?_

_Je rentre lentement dans le bâtiment principal, un peu agacé par l'épisode. Je retourne chercher mon manteau et je vérifie que « l'objet du délit » est bien toujours dans ma poche, ce qui est le cas._

_- Cédric, tu viens faire une partie de cricket avec nous ? me demande Charles, qui partage ma chambre, en passant derrière moi._

_- Non. J'ai un truc à faire, dis-je en serrant ma preuve dans mon poing._

_- Tiens, t'as toujours l'écharpe de Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ? Nettoyer les chiottes ?_

_- Très drôle. _

_- Fous-la dans un coin, et viens avec nous, Cédric… t'en as rien à foutre de ce snob, non ?_

_- Non, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais je veux lui donner une bonne leçon, à ce connard… dis-je en me dirigeant à grands pas vers sa chambre, dans l'aile des privilégiés._

_Il y a un tapis au sol, et des plantes dans le couloir qui sent l'encaustique, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans le reste du bâtiment. Ce luxe accroît encore ma colère, et c'est franchement énervé que je frappe à sa porte._

_- Entrez ! dit une voix lasse._

_J'entre d'un pas ferme, déterminé à obtenir des explications, puis m'immobilise sur le seuil. Draco, les yeux rougis, est assis sur le bord de son lit, les épaules basses. Immédiatement ma colère retombe et je fais un pas vers lui, qui détourne le visage :_

_- Va-t-en Diggory, je croyais que c'était mon frère._

_- Non, ce n'est que moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, ça va… j'ai fait une espèce de… d'allergie. C'est rien. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît._

_Son air triste m'intrigue. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, sans son masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Je fais un pas vers lui :_

_- Tiens, c'est cette écharpe qui est tombée de ton cou, ce matin._

_Il tend la main pour la reprendre, mais je retire rapidement la mienne, l'empêchant de la saisir :_

_- Dis-moi un truc, Malfoy… si elle est pas à toi, elle est à qui ?_

_- Allez, donne-la moi…_

_- Non, attends une minute… Je veux savoir à qui elle est. Il doit y avoir des initiales, dessus…_

_Je regarde l'étoffe attentivement et je déchiffre : « A.M. », avec un cri de joie :_

_- Ah ! J'en étais sûr… elle est pas à toi ! A qui tu l'as piquée ?_

_- Je l'ai pas piquée, on me l'a donnée… allez, sois sympa, rends la moi !_

_- Tss tss ! Je veux savoir d'abord… qui te l'a donnée ? T'as un petit copain ici ?_

_- Mais non… n'importe quoi. C'est celle de mon frère, un point c'est tout._

_- Ton frère ? Lequel ?_

_- Ashley._

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ça ? T'as besoin de deux écharpes maintenant ?_

_Son visage a rougi et il semble gêné. Il murmure :_

_- Tu peux pas comprendre…_

_- Bien sûr ! Je suis trop con, c'est ça ? Hé bien essaie de m'expliquer ou tu devras t'en passer définitivement…_

_- Non !_

_Sa réaction m'effraie et je fais un pas en arrière, prêt à partir. On s'affronte du regard quelques instants, il baisse les yeux et reprend, d'une voix morne :_

_- Tu vas te foutre de moi, si je te raconte…_

_- Non. Promis. C'est à cause de cette écharpe que tu pleurais ?_

_Il acquiesce, un peu honteusement et je m'assois à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il me montre pour la première fois un visage de lui que je ne connais pas, une faiblesse inhabituelle. Il murmure, sans me regarder :_

_- Hum…tu vas trouver ça débile, je te préviens… hé bien voilà, mon frère me l'a donnée quand il est parti au Collège, pour que j'aie un souvenir de lui, après la mort de ma grand-mère… et j'y tiens beaucoup, c'est tout._

_- Mais tes parents sont pas morts, non ?_

_- Non. _

_- Alors pourquoi t'étais si triste que ton frère parte ? T'étais pas seul, chez toi !_

_- En fait… ils s'occupaient pas beaucoup de moi, mes parents. Il n'y avait qu'Ashley qui s'occupait de moi._

_- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que… je sais pas trop. Ma mère était malade et mon père … très occupé, dit-il en fixant obstinément le sol._

_Pour la première fois je réalise qu'on peut être riche et seul, et sa mine abattue prouve qu'il ne ment pas. Je pose l'écharpe sur ses genoux, et je me lève :_

_- Tiens, je te rends ton… doudou._

_- Tu dis rien aux autres, hein ? Ils se foutent déjà de moi… grimace-t-il, gêné._

_- Promis. Mais … Pourquoi tu restes toujours tout seul, après les cours ?_

_Il hausse les épaules : « Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai pas les mêmes goûts qu'eux, je crois. J'aime autant rester seul, avec mes bouquins. »_

_- Tu… Tu veux pas venir à l'atelier de théâtre, avec moi ?_

_- Moi ?_

_- Ben oui… j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller seul, et puis tu dois aimer le théâtre, non ? dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur les livres de Shakespeare, sur son bureau._

_Je suis ressorti de sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres, et l'impression d'avoir accompli un petit exploit._

_**POV HARRY**_

Je tourne en rond dans cette chambre d'hôtel, essayant vainement de me calmer, après l'appel de Draco. Mais plus je tourne plus je m'énerve.

Quel salopard ! M'avoir fait croire qu'il était mort alors qu'il écrivait bien paisiblement, caché en Suisse, ou ailleurs. Et son connard de frère qui m'a raconté qu'il avait disparu en mer et qu'il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir… la suffisance de cette famille m'exaspère. Je donne un coup de poing à l'oreiller, mais ça ne me suffit pas.

Non, c'est à Draco que j'ai envie de foutre un coup de poing.

Je pensais que je serais heureux de le revoir, mais je suis juste fou de rage. Peut-être que la joie viendra plus tard.

Ou l'indifférence. J'espère l'indifférence…

Mon portable vibre. C'est Will, qui doit trouver le temps long. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Encore 45 minutes avant le rendez-vous. Tu parles d'un rendez-vous…

- Allo ?

- Harry ? T'es encore à l'hôtel ? Et ton avion ? Tu rentres quand ?

- Je … j'ai raté celui de ce matin. Je prendrai le suivant, je pense.

- Tu penses ? Tu n'es pas sûr ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'as revu, n'est-ce pas ? Il est en Suisse ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non… je dois revoir l'avocat, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux signer, maintenant ? Hier soir t'étais super en colère et maintenant tu acceptes ?

- Ecoute Will, c'est pas si simple. Si je refuse, le livre sortira quand même, et j'aurai rien gagné. Alors que là, j'ai une petite idée…

- Ah ouais ? Laquelle ?

- Je te raconterai ça après, ok ? A ce soir, je te rappelle…

- Attends ! Je t'aime, Harry, dit-il d'une voix pressante.

Je raccroche sèchement, sans répondre.

Je viens déjà de lui mentir, je n'en suis pas fier. Mais la vérité aurait été trop compliquée à expliquer. Will fait définitivement partie de ces gens à qui l'on ment pour ne pas leur faire de peine.

Je repense aux mensonges de Draco. Est-ce moi aussi je fais partie de ces psychorigides à qui l'on doit mentir ?

Je décide que non. Bien sûr que non. Il aurait eu mille occasions de me dire la vérité, depuis qu'on vivait ensemble. Avant, même.

Tous ces jours qu'on a passés ensemble, à courir côte à côte, et après… ces heures dans le gymnase, avant ou après la douche.

Je ne peux plus prendre une douche sans penser à lui.

Sans que son corps me manque, comme avant. Comme hier. Comme toujours.

Alors je prends des bains et Will m'accuse de gaspiller l'eau.

Mais le quotidien avec Will me paraît loin, déjà. Hélas.

Je reprends mes circonvolutions dans la chambre, inlassablement. J'ai envie de lire la suite, avant de le revoir.

Je n'en ai pas le courage.

Je regarde le manuscrit par terre, échoué comme une méduse. Je lui flanque un coup de pied, avant de le ramasser et de l'ouvrir au hasard.

_J'étais en manque continuel de lui, je ne savais pas toujours ce qu'il pensait._

_« C'est quoi, ton plus beau souvenir ? » _

_«La première fois que je t'ai vu jouir en murmurant mon prénom »_

_Il me cachait ses sentiments mais il me prouvait son amour partout, dans ma salle de sport, dans la salle à manger, dans la cuisine. _

_«J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait du bleu, dans tes yeux »_

_« T'as racheté des préservatifs ? »_

_Quand il entrait chez moi, claquait la porte derrière lui et m'attrapait par les hanches, sans ménagement. Quand il me coinçait contre la porte et glissait sa jambe entre les miennes brutalement, tâtant mon entrejambe avec fébrilité. Quand nos vêtements glissaient à terre si rapidement qu'on n'arrivait plus à les retrouver, après. Quand je le poursuivais de pièce en pièce, et qu'on s'écroulait n'importe où, fébriles, fous de désirs._

_« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant…viens, trouvons un coin. »_

_Quand on se pénétrait trop rapidement, douloureusement, quand il avait peur de me faire mal, quand je le mordais un peu vivement, parce que j'aimais trop le goût de sa peau. Quand ses prunelles s'assombrissaient, quand on était couverts de sueur, enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Quand il y allait trop fort. Quand je jouissais trop vite. Quand il éjaculait en moi, en tremblant._

_« Touche-toi. Là. Oui, fais-le. »_

_« Encore. Plus profond. »_

_Quand on n'existait plus, à force d'amour. _

_Quand ça a fait mal, au final._

…

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas continuer à lire. Pas ça.

Ca me fait un mal de chien et ce n'est plus de la colère. Ce n'est même plus de la honte. C'est comme une vague boueuse qui me submerge, une tristesse infinie, un désespoir insupportable. Je me laisse tomber sur le couvre-lit, plié en deux par la douleur.

Il m'a volé mes mots, mes gestes. Mon cœur.

Mon amour pour lui, qui était tellement intense, tellement violent, vient de resurgir et j'ai mal à en crever.

Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter, les sanglots remontent de ma poitrine en spasmes, c'est à hurler.

Je mords l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Tout cet amour, ce désir, cette confiance que j'avais en lui me revient d'un coup, en lisant ce passage.

C'est horrible mais c'est vrai.

Nous, c'était ça. Complètement ça.

Du sexe et beaucoup plus que ça… des baisers volés, des questions angoissées, du stress, de l'attente. Du plaisir. Trop de plaisir.

Trop de souffrance aussi.

Tout m'est revenu, d'un coup, comme dans un bad trip.

_Quand enfin il m'allongeait tendrement, m'embrassait délicatement, redécouvrait mon corps de sa langue, pliait mes genoux et attendait. Quand je sentais son sexe contre mes fesses, quand enfin il me pénétrait doucement et qu'un incendie me ravageait. Quand sa chair me remplissait, me soulageait, me déchirait parfois. Quand c'était doux, tendre. Quand c'était violent. Quand il était partout en moi. Quand il était tout pour moi. _

_Quand il me faisait l'amour. Quand je lui faisais l'amour._

_Quand il me baisait._

_« Bouge »_

_« Regarde-moi »_

_« Ferme les yeux »_

_Quand je le griffais. _

_« C'est quoi, cette petite marque, sur ta peau ? »_

_Quand je mourais de plaisir et de souffrance mêlés, que je ne trouvais que mes questions, mes peurs dans ses yeux, et que mes mots d'amour s'étranglaient dans ma gorge._

_Quand tout était possible._

_« Je voudrais mourir dans tes bras »_

_« Ca, c'est de la littérature, Draco… »_

_Encore possible._

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu mens ? »_

_« Où sont mes clés ? »_

_« Où tu vas ? »_

_Quand c'était fini, qu'on se sentait tristes, vides, et qu'il rentrait chez lui._

_« T'en es où, dans ton roman ? »_

_« Nulle part »_

J'ai juste le temps de me précipiter dans les toilettes avant de rendre tripes et boyaux.

Il se souvenait de tout, il racontait tout, tout ce que j'avais vainement mis près d'un an à oublier. Même ses mensonges.

Je me suis couché en chien de fusil sur le lit, et j'ai attendu que ça passe.

La nausée.

Le temps.

L'amour.

oOooOooOo

Après une douche et un calmant, je descends, angoissé, vers le café où nous avons rendez-vous.

Il fait beau, à Montreux. Le lac scintille et des cygnes se déplacent lentement, indifférents aux badauds. J'avais presque oublié que je suis dans une si belle ville.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le revoir.

Je marche dans une espèce de brouillard, obnubilé par l'idée de nos retrouvailles. J'aimerais avoir une carapace. Rester indifférent. Lui rire au nez, même.

J'aimerais retrouver ma haine de ce matin. Juste lui flanquer mon poing dans la gueule, jeter son stupide bouquin à l'eau et reprendre mon avion, rasséréné.

Non, à la place je marche comme un somnambule vers celui qui a bousillé deux ans de ma vie, en espérant bêtement ne pas replonger.

Je pousse la porte et immédiatement mon regard est attiré par ses cheveux blonds, comme avant. Comme toujours.

Il est attablé au fond de la salle, visiblement tendu. Sa jambe tressaute sous la nappe et il serre nerveusement son verre, en faisant semblant de lire le menu.

Des personnes déjeunent autour de lui, l'ambiance est animée. Je m'aperçois avec surprise qu'il est midi et que j'ai faim. Les chagrins d'amour ne nourrissent pas, visiblement. Je m'installe à sa table, il me jette un coup d'œil anxieux.

Il n'a pas changé. C'est une constatation déplaisante pour moi, qui souhaitais qu'au moins il soit devenu vieux et moche. Mais non, il a plutôt bonne mine, malgré son regard soucieux.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, Harry ? demande-t-il sans me regarder.

- C'est toi qui régales ? Alors oui… faut que j'en profite, pas vrai ? J'imagine que le déjeuner fait partie du contrat…

- Du contrat ? Quel contrat ?

- Oh, c'est ton avocat qui s'occupe de la partie contractuelle, j'imagine ? Toi tu ne gères que la partie artistique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry, je…

Le serveur vient vers nous et je choisis un plat au hasard.

Après son départ, Draco lève enfin les yeux sur moi :

- Harry, je suis désolé.

- De… ? T'être foutu de ma gueule, de m'avoir menti ou de m'avoir laissé dans la merde ?

- De tout.

Il se mordille la lèvre, signe de grande anxiété. Il est bronzé, de ce bronzage mat de ceux qui vivent dans les montagnes, et sa chemise claire le met bien en valeur. Il me sert un verre de vin blanc, que je bois sans y penser. J'attaque :

- Et c'est tout ? Waouh… ça valait le coup que je vienne de Londres pour entendre ça…

- Non, c'est pas tout, mais je ne peux pas tout déballer comme ça, d'un coup. Il y aurait trop à dire, à expliquer. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles…

- Et en plus t'es magnanime… trop fort, Draco. C'est à moi de te demander pardon, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute, Harry. Soit on s'invective et on s'envoie des horreurs à la figure pendant une heure, soit on essaie de discuter calmement. Je me rends parfaitement compte que je n'aurais jamais dû me servir de toi pour ce livre, de ta vie, de tes sentiments. Le pire c'est que je l'ai toujours su, que j'avais tort. J'avais énormément de remords, quand tu vivais chez moi, tu sais…

- Mais t'as quand même continué à écrire …

- Oui, dit-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Oui j'ai continué à écrire et je me suis tu parce que je t'aimais, et que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. T'avouer la vérité t'aurait fait fuir, alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais je t'aimais. Je n'ai pas menti, dans ce livre, tu sais. A aucun moment.

- Quel exploit ! Tu ne mens pas dans les livres mais tu mens dans la vie ? C'est ça ta vérité, Draco ? Mais ça ne rime à rien… c'est le contraire qu'il faut faire. Dire la vérité dans la vie et mentir dans les livres. Ca s'appelle un roman. C'est ce que font les gens normaux, ai-je répondu d'un ton définitif, heureux de lui river son clou.

- Je sais… mais j'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas, a-t-il murmuré en secouant la tête, et en me reversant du vin. Je me sens obligé de mentir. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai peur qu'on ne m'aime plus si je me montre tel que je suis vraiment. Alors j'enjolive, j'améliore. Je mens. Je pense que c'est peut-être lié à mon père…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ton père vient faire là-dedans ? Je comprends rien à ce tu racontes, Draco.

- C'est pas grave. C'est pas important. Parlons d'autre chose. Tu as lu mon livre ? me demande-t-il en picorant sa salade savoyarde, d'un ton faussement dégagé.

- Ce torchon ? Pas jusqu'au bout, non… putain Draco, comment tu as pu raconter ça ? Mais comment tu oses raconter ça ?

- Ca quoi ? Comment on s'est aimés, tous les deux ? C'est les détails qui t'ont choqué ? Mais ça fait partie de l'amour, comme le reste… non ?

- Non mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Comment t'as pu raconter notre histoire ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il reste la fourchette en l'air, et réfléchit. Puis il me fixe avec intensité :

- Parce que j'avais tout perdu. Mon fils, ma femme, mon Manoir. Toi. Et mon roman, que j'ai effacé à ton départ. Je n'avais plus qu'un titre, et mes souvenirs.

La souffrance que je lis sur ses traits m'incite à me taire, malgré les mots qui me brûlent les lèvres. Je finis encore un verre, pour me calmer. Je sens la chaleur m'envahir, ma tête tourner légèrement. Le vin est doux, traître.

- J'ai tout perdu, Harry. Tout. Il ne me restait que ça.

Je ne réponds pas.

Cette fois il ne ment pas, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe, pour le moment. Je crispe mon poing :

- C'est ma vie, Draco, que tu racontes là, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe. MA vie. Comment je t'ai rencontré, aimé, comment on se retrouvait, comment on faisait l'amour… C'est _ma _vie. Et elle m'appartient. Je suis désolé que tu aies tout perdu, mais ne me voles pas ma vie, en plus…

- Mais …

Il est blême, dérouté. Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas. Je reprends :

- Pourquoi tu n'inventes pas des histoires ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas plutôt écrit sur ta femme, ou ton fils ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi écrire sur notre ratage ?

Il émiette un morceau de pain, gêné :

- Parce qu'on n'écrit que sur ce qui ne va pas. Ce qu'on a raté, ce qui nous manque. C'est ça la vérité, Harry, pour les auteurs. Et tu me manquais horriblement…

Je recule dans ma chaise :

- Ca te va bien de me dire ça, maintenant ! Fallait pas faire l'andouille, Draco… On était bien ensemble, non ? On était heureux, non ? J'ai quitté Ginny pour toi, j'ai déménagé pour toi, j'ai changé de vie pour toi, et t'as tout foutu en l'air pour ton roman à la con ! Tu t'imagines combien j'ai souffert, moi ? Quelle gifle je me suis prise en découvrant tes mensonges ? Combien ça a été difficile de partir, de quitter le Manoir, de refaire ma vie ? Et j'en ai pas fait un livre, ni un film…

- Je sais. Je sais.

- Putain, et je commençais à revivre depuis quelques mois, à être heureux à nouveau, et tu réapparais, la gueule enfarinée ! Et quand je pense qu'en plus tu m'as envoyé ton amant pour me donner ce livre, alors là c'est le bouquet ! dis-je en sentant la colère s'accroître, sans doute accrue par l'alcool.

- Cédric ? Mais c'est pas mon amant… il est marié, il a des enfants.

- Sans blague ? Et toi, tu l'étais pas, marié, quand on s'est connus ?

- Si, mais…

- Et c'est pas le fameux Cédric du Collège, ton premier amour ?

- Chuuuuuuutt … Moins fort, tout le monde nous regarde. Si, c'est lui, mais c'est pas moi qui ai été le chercher, c'est mon frère. Et il n'est pas mon amant. C'était pas mon idée de le choisir, je te jure…

- Ton frère, le fameux Ashley ? Quelle crapule celui-là… encore un menteur congénital… doublé d'un escroc de génie. C'est le gène Malfoy, je suppose ?

- Non, non. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je te jure. II a été obligé de mentir, pour me protéger. J'aurais pas supporté toute cette pression, je crois…

- C'est moi qui l'ai supportée, du coup, cette pression. C'est moi qui me suis coltiné la police et les journalistes, après ta fuite glorieuse. Tu t'en rends compte, de ça ? Comment t'as osé disparaître comme ça, et faire croire que tu t'étais noyé ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, tu sais… Quel enfoiré tu fais ! Au fait t'étais où ?

- J'ai erré de pays en pays, puis je me suis enfui sur un bateau, et enfin, j'étais chez mon… enfin, sur une île lointaine, chez un parent. Je t'avais envoyé un message, pourtant. Tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

- Pff ! J'y ai rien compris, à ton message… ça voulait dire quoi ? Que je devais prétendre être ton ami ? Ou je devais comprendre que tu n'étais pas mort ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Draco. N'importe quoi. Tu sais, je crois que tu n'as pas toute ta raison, par moments. T'es un grand malade, Draco. Tu vis dans un monde qui n'existe pas.

Sa lèvre tremble doucement, et il est livide.

Les gens finissent de déjeuner, autour de nous, et je n'ai presque rien avalé. Mais j'ai pas mal bu. Je fixe les aliments dans mon assiette, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens pour lui.

De la pitié, je crois. Cet homme est fou et je ne le savais pas.

Le silence s'installe entre nous.

Il est blessé, je suis fou de rage.

Je devrais partir et le planter là. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient. Peut-être le fait que mon cœur est lourd comme une pierre, dans ma poitrine. Peut-être le fait que j'ai trop bu, que mon cœur bat trop fort, que j'ai trop chaud.

Il déglutit difficilement et demande, sans grande conviction :

- Donc tu ne veux pas signer le contrat ?

- Non. Hors de question. C'est du vol. Tu violes mon intimité. … Tu vas le publier quand même ?

- Je … je ne sais pas. Et ... il t'a plu ? - Je veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il parle de toi – tu trouves que c'est bien écrit ?

Je soupire, incrédule :

- C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Savoir si c'est bien écrit ? Si les phrases sont jolies ? S'il n'y a pas trop d'adverbes, si les temps concordent ? Je ne le crois pas. Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Tu te fous du fond, tant que la forme est belle, c'est ça ? C'est ça ta littérature ? Hé bien oui, il est bien écrit. Trop bien écrit. Mais c'est pas ça l'important, bon sang !

- OK. J'ai compris. Tu veux le finir, au moins ?

- Non, c'est pas la peine. Je vais te le rendre. Il est à mon hôtel. Viens avec moi, je te le rends tout de suite, dis-je en ressentant une inexplicable urgence dans mes veines.

Il acquiesce, légèrement honteux, paie l'addition et on se lève, pour regagner ma chambre.

Ca me fait bizarre de marcher à côté de lui, le long du lac. Nos foulées s'harmonisent, comme avant. Je réalise à peine que je suis à ses côtés, à nouveau. Que c'est son eau de toilette, que je sens.

Que nos ombres sont les mêmes qu'avant, sur le sol : la sienne, plus fine et plus longue que la mienne, les épaules bien carrées. Toujours cette classe, qui me séduit et m'énerve à la fois.

Les femmes le dévisagent toujours, et ça m'agace toujours. Mais il ne les voit pas. Pas plus aujourd'hui qu'avant.

Nos regards s'évitent dans l'ascenseur. Je sais qu'on pense à la même chose, forcément, et qu'on simule tous les deux l'indifférence.

Une espèce de peur mêlée d'excitation s'empare de moi quand je tourne la clé dans la serrure, et qu'il entre sur mes pas.

Draco et moi, dans la même chambre. Je ne dois pas y penser.

Son livre est retourné sur le lit, il le saisit et regarde de quelle page il s'agit.

_« Fais-moi mal… »_

_« Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? A cause de moi ? »_

_Et quand parfois il s'approchait doucement de moi, me frôlait de ses doigts, en me demandant de fermer les yeux. Quand il m'attachait un foulard sur les yeux et me déshabillait lentement, au son de la musique. Quand il me laissait nu, au milieu du salon, apeuré et excité. _

_Quand j'avais peur. Quand j'avais envie._

_Quand je sentais une caresse au creux de mes reins, sur mon épaule, sur mes fesses. Un souffle sur mon sexe déjà dressé, une langue tiède qui découvrait mon gland lentement. _

_« Détends toi…écarte les jambes » _

_« Tu te caresses en pensant à moi ? »_

_« Montre-moi. »_

_Quand je le suppliais de me prendre. Quand il ne répondait pas._

_Quand une bouche se refermait sur moi, des doigts s'accrochaient à mes fesses, des cheveux balayaient mon ventre, des mots impudiques me faisaient gémir._

_Quand il devinait ce que je voulais. Quand il ne me le donnait pas. _

_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » _

_Quand il se glissait derrière moi et m'effleurait partout, encore et encore, de ses mains chaudes, de sa bouche amoureuse, quand il se frottait à moi, que nos chairs humides frissonnaient. _

_Quand je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire. _

_« Viens…viens en moi, s'il te plaît »_

_« Tu me sens, là ? »_

Je regarde par dessus son épaule. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le passage que je craignais.

Celui que j'ai relu à peu près dix mille fois, tout à l'heure. Il y a une éternité.

La tension est à son extrême, entre nous. On retient nos souffles, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le livre. Pour ne pas se regarder. Pas maintenant.

Pas quand le flot de souvenirs et de désirs déferle sur nous.

Pas quand je sens son odeur chaude, pas quand je devine cette veine là, dans son cou.

Pas quand j'ai envie de lui, à hurler.

oOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 30_**

**_Le privilège_**

**_POV Cédric_**

_La semaine suivante, le jour de l'atelier théâtre, j'ai à nouveau frappé à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Pourtant son attitude envers moi n'avait pas varié d'un iota, il m'ignorait toujours, comme si nous n'avions pas discuté ensemble, une semaine plus tôt. Comme s'il n'avait pas acquiescé du bout des lèvres à ma proposition de faire du théâtre._

_Je ne sais plus trop quelle inspiration subite j'avais eue de lui proposer cela, parce que je n'y avais même jamais pensé, avant. Ce garçon m'indifférait, jusqu'alors. Etait-ce parce que sa solitude m'avait touché, ou parce que j'avais envie de percer son mystère et de le voir dans un autre cadre, débarrassé de son air hautain ?_

_Toujours est-il que j'avais été un peu déçu qu'il continue à me battre froid, alors que je lui avais ramené un objet précieux pour lui._

_C'est donc avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension que j'ai franchi à nouveau son seuil, le jeudi soir. L'hiver venait de s'installer et j'avais les mains gelées, tout le temps. Le côté spartiate des logements et du chauffage était un des aspects du Collège les plus difficiles à supporter, avec la discipline très stricte._

_Je suis entré, il lisait allongé sur son lit, il a à peine tourné la tête._

_- Salut Malfoy ! Tu te rappelles qu'il y a théâtre, ce soir ? ai-je dit d'un air dégagé._

_- Et alors ?_

_- T'avais dit que tu viendrais, tu te rappelles pas ? ai-je dit en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, comme je le faisais avec mes camarades de chambrée._

_- Me souviens pas avoir dit ça…et puis je ne me suis pas inscrit, alors…_

_- Mais je t'ai inscrit, moi ! J'en ai parlé à Lupin, il était très content de savoir que tu viendrais, ai-je ajouté avec malice, sachant très bien que Malfoy était le « chouchou » de notre professeur de littérature._

_- C'est vrai ? Il a dit ça ? a-t-il demandé en me regardant d'un air surpris._

_- Oui, il a dit ça. On y va ?_

_- Maintenant ?_

_- Ben oui, maintenant. Allez, ta majesté, te fais pas prier… tu verras c'est super amusant, et puis on étudie une œuvre de Shakespeare, cette année. _

_- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?_

_- « Roméo et Juliette »._

_- Vous allez monter Roméo et Juliette ? Et qui va jouer Juliette ?_

_- Aucune idée, ai-je menti en le tirant doucement par la manche. Allez, lève-toi !_

_Il a esquissé un sourire et nous sommes descendus vers la salle de répétition, au sous-sol._

_- Brr ! il fait froid dans cet escalier, non ? Je suis gelé… il faisait meilleur chez toi, j'ai l'impression…_

_- Oh, ça doit être parce que l'escalier est en pierres…_

_- Ou parce que les riches sont mieux chauffés que les autres… pas vrai, Malfoy ?_

_Son haussement d'épaules ne m'a pas trompé, et il a répondu d'un air dégagé :_

_- Si t'as froid, tu peux venir dans notre couloir…_

_Les premières séances de théâtre on ne l'a pas presque pas entendu, sauf pour nous donner telle ou telle précision sur l'œuvre, ou son idée de l'interprétation. Il restait au fond de la salle, renfermé, presque indifférent. Il fallait bien toute la bonté et le savoir faire de M. Lupin pour le faire participer un tant soit peu, sans qu'il accepte jamais de monter sur scène._

_Sa langue se déliait enfin lorsque nous repartions vers nos chambres et j'étais toujours surpris par son incroyable sens de l'observation et sa psychologie. Il savait déterminer avec précision quels étaient les « ressorts » de chaque personnage, et même de chaque comédien en herbe, même si apparemment il ne s'intéressait à personne._

_Un soir, alors que nous remontions vers nos chambres, j'ai enfin osé lui demander :_

_- Pourquoi tu ne participes jamais ? Tu as peur de monter sur scène ?_

_- Un peu, oui. J'aimerais bien, parfois, mais… j'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi._

_- Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

_- Quand j'étais petit mes frères se moquaient toujours de moi, alors du coup… je me méfie, a-t-il ajouté avec une petite grimace. Et puis les autres ne m'aiment pas beaucoup._

_- Mais pourquoi tes frères se moquaient de toi ?_

_Il a haussé les épaules :_

_- Je sais pas. Parce que j'étais différent d'eux. Ils me traitaient de fille parce que j'aimais pas jouer au foot avec eux. Et à cause de mes boucles…_

_- C'est vrai que tu es très… blond, ai-je ajouté prudemment en voyant son regard courroucé._

_- Tu vas voir qu'un jour je vais me raser les cheveux ou me teindre en brun…_

_- Oh, non ! ce serait dommage… ai-je répondu rapidement, et il a légèrement rougi._

_Nous avons continué notre route sans plus parler._

_Le rôle de Juliette n'avait toujours pas été distribué et je savais que M. Lupin espérait que Draco l'accepte, sans même l'avoir vu jouer. Moi je n'espérais qu'un second rôle mais l'idée de voir Draco grimé en fille me séduisait. Alors que nous allions nous séparer, je lui ai demandé :_

_- Tu accepterais de répéter la pièce avec moi demain après les cours ?_

_- Répéter ? C'est-à-dire ? _

_- Hé bien juste lire les tirades avec moi. C'est une scène entre Juliette et sa nourrice, j'aimerais bien qu'on la joue ensemble._

_- Juliette et la nourrice ? Tu veux jouer un rôle de fille ?_

_J'ai haussé les épaules :_

_- Ben, faudra bien que certains s'y collent, de toute façon, il n'y a pas de fille au Collège. Faut bien qu'on se répartisse les rôles… c'est sûr que je préfèrerais Roméo, mais à mon avis la concurrence va être rude. Tu crois pas ?_

_- J'en sais rien… et ça te dérangerait pas de jouer une fille ?_

_- J'aime mieux jouer une fille que rien, Draco. T'es d'accord, alors ?_

_Il a fait une légère grimace et je l'ai accompagné jusque dans sa chambre, bien douillette. _

_Le lendemain, j'étais à nouveau chez lui. _

_Une fois de plus son frère n'était pas présent, et je me suis assis sur son lit :_

_- Il est jamais là, ton frère ?_

_- Non. Pas souvent. Pourquoi ?_

_- Oh, pour rien. Bon, on prend la première scène ?_

_Comme je m'y attendais, après quelques hésitations, Draco fut époustouflant dans le rôle, qu'il interprétait avec un naturel et une finesse déconcertante. Je crois que pris dans l'action et emportés par la joie du « jeu », nous avons lu et interprété toutes les scènes entre Juliette et sa nourrice, les unes après les autres. Draco n'interprétait pas Juliette, non, il « était » Juliette, semblant ressentir toutes les émotions de l'intérieur, comme s'il les inventait._

_Quand on a enfin relevé la tête de nos bouquins, il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, nos joues étaient rouges et nous étions devenus amis. Pour la première fois j'avais vu son sourire éclatant, et partagé son sens de l'humour et sa fine ironie. _

_- Dis-donc, on a loupé l'heure du dîner, non ?_

_- Mince ! Dépêchons nous !_

_On a dégringolé les escaliers à toute allure, nous heurtant au surveillant général, Snape, qui nous a fusillés du regard puis dévisagés avec sévérité._

_- Hé bien Messieurs Diggory et Malfoy, on a oublié l'heure ? D'où venez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ?_

_- On répétait des scènes pour la pièce de théâtre du professeur Lupin, Monsieur !_

_- Ah oui ? Amusant…, a-t-il ajouté avec une moue dédaigneuse. Et vous interprétez quels rôles, messieurs ?_

_- La nourrice, me suis-je empressé de répondre._

- … _Juliette, a murmuré Draco._

_Un mince sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Snape, et il a esquissé un geste en direction des cheveux de Draco, qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, comme un rapace observe sa proie. Draco gardait la tête obstinément penchée vers le sol, et j'avais l'impression de sentir battre son cœur._

_Snape a saisi son menton doucement, l'a forcé à relever la tête, et à le regarder :_

_- Juliette, hein ? a-t-il sifflé, les yeux animés d'une mauvaise lueur._

_Je n'oublierai jamais l'échange de regards entre eux, qui ne s'est interrompu que lorsque j'ai bougé, et que le surveillant a semblé soudain s'apercevoir de ma présence. _

_- Bon, vous me ferez quatre heures de colle chacun, pour votre retard. Et ce sera huit si vous avez menti. Je vais vérifier vos dires auprès du professeur Lupin._

_Nous sommes repartis les épaules basses, sans oser se regarder._

_Grâce ou à cause de Snape, le sort de Draco était fixé : il jouerait Juliette, avec un grand succès d'ailleurs, malgré les ricanements de certains. Cette pièce qui nous a rapprochés, liés même, pour beaucoup de raisons. Une pièce que je ne peux plus lire ou regarder sans avoir le cœur qui se serre._

Une nuée d'oiseaux vient de passer devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, à Montreux.

Tout à l'heure Draco est passé sur le trottoir, avec Potter, et ils se sont dirigés vers son hôtel, qui est à deux rues d'ici.

Draco n'est pas encore rentré dans sa résidence, un peu plus loin sur le lac, sa voiture n'est pas là. J'essaie de ne pas les imaginer ensemble, j'essaie de me dire que de toute façon je m'en fiche, qu'ils couchent ensemble.

Je regarde à nouveau les photos de mes filles que j'adore, de ma femme, pour m'ancrer dans la réalité. Le présent.

Bien sûr que tout ça c'est le passé. Et le passé n'existe plus. N'a plus d'importance.

Bien sûr que Draco a tourné la page, et que j'ai tourné la page.

Je cherche fébrilement le numéro de l'aéroport, pour réserver un vol, et rentrer à Londres. De toute façon il n'a plus besoin de moi, du moins pour son livre.

Je sais que j'ai joué un rôle ingrat dans cette affaire, mais c'est mon métier, pas vrai ?

Après avoir réservé ma place, je me sentirai mieux. Il faut que je quitte Montreux, que j'oublie le passé.

Les yeux perdus dans l'azur, je fixe la résidence de Draco, et son parking vide.

_Ce samedi-là, je me suis levé de mauvaise humeur. Quatre heures de colle avec Snape, une vraie torture._

_Je savais que le frère de Draco, qui était Préfet, était intervenu en sa faveur, mais que Draco avait tenu à faire quand même sa colle, par solidarité avec moi. Ca m'avait beaucoup surpris de me rendre compte qu'il tenait un peu à moi, parce qu'il restait souvent un peu froid, distant en ma présence. Surtout s'il y avait des gens autour. Comme si toute trace de gaieté ou d'amitié avait été un signe de faiblesse insupportable pour lui. Je ne savais pas s'il me considérait vraiment comme un ami d'ailleurs, ou comme un simple copain._

_Petit à petit j'apprenais à le découvrir, mais il y avait toujours cette tristesse dans ses yeux, cette peur, ce mystère. Un mystère auquel personne n'avait accès visiblement. Ou était-ce de la honte ? Il rougissait facilement, et se refermait dans sa coquille à la moindre familiarité. Il ne semblait vraiment exister que sur scène, ou quand il me lisait certains de ses articles au vitriol pour la gazette de l'école, qu'il écrivait sous un pseudonyme. Soudain toute la force et la vivacité de son esprit surgissaient, avec une maturité confondante._

_J'approchais la clé du mystère sans doute, mais comme un kaléidoscope, il y avait toujours quelques facettes de lui mouvantes et obscures._

_Quand j'ai pénétré dans la salle de cours, Draco était déjà assis, tête penchée, épaules basses. Snape, du haut de l'estrade, ne le quittait pas des yeux, et me regarda à peine, à mon entrée._

_Nous avions chacun une place habituelle, dans cette salle, mais je me suis assis à côté de lui, sans hésiter. _

_Snape a froncé les sourcils :_

_- Je vous préviens que je vous ai à l'œil, tous les deux, pas question de bavarder !_

_Il s'est levé et nous a distribué un long devoir de latin à recopier, provoquant un soupir de Draco._

_- Et cette fois, M. Malfoy, vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec l'aide de votre frère… a-t-il lâché avec mépris, en retournant sur l'estrade._

_Je me doutais bien que c'était un des ses fantasmes, de se trouver sur cette estrade, lui n'était que surveillant général. _

_A la manière dont il fixait la nuque de Draco, j'ai soudain eu des doutes sur un autre de ses fantasmes, qu'il cachait habituellement soigneusement, et j'ai senti un frisson me parcourir._

_J'ai échangé un sourire rapide avec Draco, mais quelque chose en lui trahissait son inquiétude, et nous avons vite détourné nos regards avant que Snape n'intervienne. Il y avait comme un danger, une espèce d'urgence dans l'air, qui me gênait et faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement._

_Je me suis penché sur mon devoir, avec assiduité, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à mon voisin, qui, très absorbé dans son devoir, laissait parfois entrevoir un petit bout de langue rose. Troublant. _

_Snape ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé, et je n'aurais presque pas été étonné qu'il se lève brutalement et fonde sur sa proie, comme un vautour._

_Le temps passait lentement, je commençais à avoir mal au bras. _

_Encore trois heures._

_Je détestais Pline l'ancien. Je détestais le latin._

_Un rayon de soleil est entré par la fenêtre, inondant notre table, et soudain j'ai eu chaud, très chaud._

_J'ai penché légèrement la tête pour apercevoir mon voisin, qui lui aussi avait rougi, et nos coudes se sont frôlés, sur la table. _

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a retiré son coude, et petit à petit ce contact subtil a envahi mon esprit, ma conscience. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, dans cette salle, que le coude de Draco contre le mien. Même si apparemment rien n'avait changé, il m'a semblé apercevoir l'esquisse de l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage, et je me suis mordu la lèvre._

_Encore deux heures._

_Snape est allé à la fenêtre, observer nos compagnons qui jouaient au cricket, dans le parc, puis j'ai senti un genou contre mon genou, et le désir m'a envahi, brutalement, pour la première fois._

_J'ai retenu mon souffle, le temps de laisser la vague qui me ravageait le ventre s'apaiser, et j'ai repris mon devoir avec difficultés. Troublé._

_Draco n'avait apparemment pas frémi, mais je savais qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment spontané, chez lui. Jamais. _

_J'ai laissé mon genou posé contre le sien et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai désiré un garçon. Des milliers d'ondes remontaient le long de ma jambe et de mon bras, me donnant plus chaud que jamais, embrasant mon imagination. _

_A vrai dire ce fut une surprise, de me découvrir attiré par lui, et que ce soit réciproque. Nous avions toujours soigneusement évité tout geste équivoque je crois, et je n'avais jamais été consciemment attiré par un garçon, avant._

_Je venais de rentrer de plain-pied dans une autre adolescence, une autre vie. _

_Encore une heure. _

_Une heure de pur désir._

_Snape est retourné à sa place, et nous a foudroyés du regard, avant de nous observer avec une telle attention que j'ai senti mes oreilles brûler. _

_Mais nous n'avons pas bougé, Draco et moi. Je sentais à peine sa respiration s'accélérer, et pourtant le fait d'imaginer son corps bouleversé par l'envie de mon corps m'enflammait totalement, et j'aurais tout donné pour le toucher, partout, tout de suite._

_Plus troublant encore, je devinais que le désir de Draco était accru par le regard de Snape, qui devait sans doute se trouver dans le même état que nous, mais demeurait réduit à nous observer. Pure perversité en fait, dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je pressentais que ma vie allait basculer, avec Draco._

_Les vagues de désir ne ralentissaient pas entre nous, alors l'un ou l'autre soupirait doucement, et nos langues ont souvent humidifié nos lèvres asséchées, sous l'œil acéré de notre surveillant._

_Pour la première fois je me suis demandé ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour avec un autre garçon, et la tension dans mon bas ventre fut à son maximum, presque douloureuse. Je voulais découvrir ça avec Draco, j'en étais sûr maintenant. Je voulais toucher sa peau fine, embrasser ses lèvres, caresser ses cheveux. _

_Au bout des quatre heures, je me suis levé comme un automate, raide, rouge, et j'ai suivi les cheveux blonds du garçon que j'aimais, devant moi, pour rendre mon devoir._

_- Diggory, sortez, a aboyé Snape. __Malfoy, restez un peu avec moi, s'il vous plaît._

_Une vague de déception m'a empli et Draco a répondu :_

_- Mon frère m'attend, Monsieur. Il doit venir me rejoindre ici._

_- Hé bien, nous l'attendrons ensemble, Malfoy, a susurré Snape. Au revoir, Diggory._

_Je suis sorti après un dernier regard inquiet vers mon ami, et j'ai croisé avec soulagement Ashley Malfoy qui venait rejoindre -et protéger- son frère. _

_Visiblement pas pour la première, ni la dernière fois._

**_POV HARRY_**

Il est toujours de dos juste devant moi, immobile, relisant son propre livre, et notre propre histoire. Et je lis par-dessus son épaule.

Ses mots. Mes questions. Ses mensonges.

J'aimerais le toucher, je ne le ferai pas.

J'observe cette petite veine dans son cou, qui bat – de plus en plus vite, semble-t-il. Cette petite veine que j'ai envie de lécher, ces cheveux clairs dans lesquels j'adorais enfouir mon nez, avant. Ce corps que je connais si bien, qui savait si bien me donner du plaisir.

Je sais que si je penche mon visage en avant, si je pose mon menton sur son épaule comme je meurs d'envie de le faire, je verrai son nez fin et droit, et sa bouche menteuse.

Je voudrais savoir pourquoi sa bouche ment et ses mains disent la vérité.

Je voudrais comprendre qui il est, vraiment.

Mais je ne veux pas replonger la tête la première dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans son enfer, juste parce que sa peau est une drogue dure.

Je n'ai rien pardonné, rien oublié.

Son eau de toilette me monte à la tête, sa main tremble légèrement, en tournant la page.

Nous sommes face au lit, dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Face à notre passé.

Face à un futur incertain.

Comme sur une photo, ou un cliché, nous restons immobiles, craignant de rompre… quoi ? Le charme ? Le charme trompeur des mots, des souvenirs ?

Je le déteste.

…

Je le désire.

Pour oublier son corps trop proche du mien, je me concentre sur la page ouverte sous nos yeux.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit ça, dis-je d'une voix sourde que je ne reconnais pas.

- Dit quoi ? murmure-t-il.

- Ca…

Mon doigt se pose sur la phrase en question, en passant par dessus son épaule, et en frôlant son cou. Sans le regarder, je sais qu'il a brièvement fermé les yeux, j'ai senti cette petite crispation en lui.

Je crois que mon ventre est venu se coller à ses fesses, sans que j'aie avancé. Ou est-ce lui qui a reculé ?

La peur se mélange à l'envie lorsque les cloches d'une Eglise se mettent à sonner, dehors. Un instant, je suis surpris d'entendre ce son. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas au Manoir, mais à Montreux. L'idée d'un mariage me vient à l'esprit, sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut-être les rideaux à fleurs, la dentelle d'un napperon, sur la commode.

- Tu n'as pas dit ça, Harry. C'est moi qui l'ai dit.

J'ai envie de lui demander s'il a enregistré toutes nos conversations, au Manoir, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Sauf un :

- Redis-le.

- Quoi ?

Il s'est redressé, a légèrement tourné la tête vers moi, et mon nez respire ses cheveux, comme un parfum précieux. Précieux mais mortel.

Je sais qu'il sent mon désir pour lui, contre ses fesses fermes. Je sais qu'il a peur, lui aussi, et c'est ce qui me rassure, un peu.

Le silence est obsédant. Il hésite, et c'est insupportable. Je préfèrerais qu'il fasse un pas pour s'éloigner, qu'il m'envoie au diable, qu'il me dise clairement non, plutôt que ce silence entre nous. Je murmure à nouveau :

- Redis-le. Si tu veux…

_- « Viens…viens en moi, s'il te plaît » _souffle-t-il d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Alors, sans un autre mot, je saisis ses épaules et je le fais pivoter sur lui-même, pour me faire face. Comme je l'avais pressenti, ses yeux sont clos. Ses joues roses. Sa bouche entrouverte. Sa peau veloutée. Son souffle court.

Je lui vole un baiser rapide, presque brutal. Ses lèvres sont tièdes, le désir m'embrase instantanément.

Je le déteste.

J'aimerais le faire pivoter à nouveau, le faire s'agenouiller devant moi et prendre ce qui me manque, depuis si longtemps. M'enfoncer en lui brusquement, à coups de boutoir, jusqu'à le faire crier. Le faire jouir. Le pilonner si longtemps et si profondément que nos chairs resteraient imbriquées à jamais. Peut-être même le tuer et continuer à lui faire l'amour, au-delà de son dernier souffle.

Mais mes mains se glissent dans son cou et je déboutonne fébrilement sa chemise, l'embrassant avec douceur, presque tendresse. Le goût si familier de ses lèvres, la pression de son ventre contre moi me replongent dans une transe intime. L'amour qu'on a fait des dizaines des fois, l'amour physique, celui qui vous laisse pantelant, celui qui vous soigne de tout, qui vous coupe de tout, celui qui ment, les yeux dans les yeux.

L'amour physique.

Son corps et mon corps, encore.

Les gestes sont simples, on les connaît par cœur.

Et pourtant nous hésitons, à l'extrême limite de notre conscience, de nos remords. Nos mains tremblent tandis qu'elles nous déshabillent. Des gestes bien connus, pourtant. Trop connus.

La certitude absolue que c'est une connerie, mais qu'il faut la faire, celle-là aussi.

Parce que si je pars et je reprends mon avion, tout à l'heure, à Genève, sans l'avoir touché j'aurai trop mal.

Je veux partir avec la trace de ses ongles sur mes fesses, mes membres endoloris et la bouche abîmée d'avoir trop fait l'amour, trop violemment, trop longtemps.

Bientôt nous sommes nus, tremblants mais avides, et je le pousse sur le lit pour m'étendre sur lui, tandis que le livre tombe par terre avec un bruit mat.

Ce maudit bouquin.

Son visage sur l'oreiller est grave, et je reste de longues minutes à le regarder, sans bouger, étendu sur lui. Bien sûr nos peaux sont affamées, nos ventres brûlent de désir, le flot de notre sang bouillant rend nos érections douloureuses, mais je veux le voir. Le regarder encore. Je veux détailler à nouveau ses traits fins, du menton un peu trop pointu aux mèches presque blanches collées à son front. Je veux voir battre cette veine dans son cou, frémir ses narines, lécher doucement ses lèvres pleines, me plonger dans l'acier de ses yeux, dans la pénombre de cette chambre d'hôtel, mes mains sur ses poignets.

Me dire que je le déteste et que je vais le violer. Transformer tout cet amour en haine.

Un jeu dangereux.

Un jeu qu'on aime, tous les deux. Qu'on a toujours aimé.

Mais bien sûr il détourne les yeux, gémit doucement, sans doute gêné par la dureté de mon regard, par mes mains qui le meurtrissent, par le poids de mon corps.

Bien sûr il est beau et émouvant, jouant de sa fragilité, mordillant sa lèvre, et ma bouche m'attire malgré moi sur la sienne, sur son cou, ses épaules, et le goût est le même, divin, enivrant.

Je le déteste.

Je voudrais prendre le temps de le redécouvrir, parcourir à nouveau chaque centimètre de mes mains, de ma bouche mais le brasier de nos ventres est trop intense, et il bouge trop doucement, trop suavement sous moi, d'une lenteur presque dérangeante, exaspérante, qui me met les nerfs à vif.

Ses mains s'accrochent à mes épaules, comme avant, comme toujours, et je sais ce qu'il veut.

Je ne le lui donnerai pas. Pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que ce soit fini trop vite. Je ne veux pas que la jouissance nous sépare trop vite.

Alors je me redresse, souriant de le voir pousser un soupir déçu, et je m'assois à côté de lui, sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

- Attends, ne sois pas trop pressé…dis-je en l'observant, dans la pénombre. Ferme les yeux.

Il obéit, les pupilles élargies, puis les paupières closes. A ma merci.

Je tends la main vers lui, le frôlant ici et là, légèrement puis plus énergiquement, pinçant ici, massant là, un creux émouvant sur son aine, une fesse dodue, une cuisse si douce, un téton dressé et son prépuce que je lèche du bout de ma langue, provoquant un spasme.

J'aime sentir la première goutte sur mes lèvres, et effleurer ses bourses qui frémissent. J'écarte ses cuisses largement pour mieux le voir, il s'accroche aux draps et pousse un petit soupir.

J'espère qu'il a peur.

J'espère que je le déteste.

Puis, délaissant momentanément son sexe je parcours à nouveau son corps de mes mains, d'une manière erratique, massant ses clavicules, ses hanches, ses pieds, titillant son nombril, étant partout et nulle part à la fois, à le rendre fou.

Il soulève la tête, me regarde et gémit :

- Tu me rends dingue… viens, viens…

- Shshshhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à bouger, Draco. Ferme les yeux, ne bouge pas.

Il me semble qu'une larme pointe au bord de son œil, tandis que je le caresse encore, des doigts et de la langue, évitant soigneusement de le soulager comme il le voudrait.

Il est face à moi, jambes et bras écartés, offert, comme un livre ouvert.

Un livre sur lequel je voudrais laisser mon empreinte, graver mes initiales. Dans sa chair.

C'est sans doute une souffrance délicate, une douce torture.

Une vengeance dérisoire.

_- « Viens… viens en moi, s'il te plaît _» murmure-t-il d'une voix plaintive, qui me colle des frissons.

Ce maudit bouquin.

Alors j'enfouis ma tête entre ses cuisses, l'avalant, le suçant, le léchant intimement et ses doigts s'accrochent à mes cheveux, comme avant. Comme toujours.

Et je perds le contrôle.

Bien vite, trop vite, ma verge s'immisce en lui, guidée par ses crispations et ses gémissements qui me rendent fou, comme avant. Comme toujours.

Le mouvement régulier s'accélère, nos peaux sont moites, meurtries, subtilement martyrisées par mes coups de rein violents, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir contre lequel on lutte désespérément nous submerge, que je lise sur ses traits tout le plaisir que je lui ai donné, presque malgré moi. Et que je retombe sur lui, lourdement, en jouissant dans son corps, longuement.

Comme avant. Comme toujours.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et je me serre contre lui, souhaitant que ce moment d'abandon, de presque tendresse, ne finisse jamais.

Parce que quand je me relèverai, je le détesterai.

Comme avant. Comme toujours.

oOooOooOo

Je boucle ma ceinture, l'avion se met à vibrer, et il roule sur la piste, prêt à décoller.

Je quitte Genève, le cœur lourd, les membres lourds, d'avoir trop aimé.

Trop fait l'amour, sans amour.

Du moins je crois. J'espère.

Je ne le déteste même plus.

Je n'en ai plus la force.

On s'est aimés longtemps, toute une après-midi je crois, pour ne pas se séparer.

Ne pas parler, ne pas s'engueuler, encore. Ne pas se détester.

Et pourtant, à un moment, il a fallu que nos épidermes se scindent, se fractionnent, se divisent, se sectionnent. Deux individus entre des draps sales.

Il a fallu parler.

Quand six heures ont sonné au clocher de l'Eglise, et que j'ai marmonné, entre les draps froissés, en regardant ce maudit bouquin, par terre :

- Ca finit comment ?

- Pardon ? a soufflé Draco, qui reposait entre mes bras, sa tête glissée dans mon cou.

- Notre histoire, elle finit comment ?

Le silence a changé d'intensité, et son cœur a battu plus vite, contre ma poitrine griffée. Le dernier rayon de soleil a disparu derrière le clocher, il a murmuré :

- A la fin, Astoria fait une gaffe, tu me quittes, et je détruis mon roman.

Comme dans un film, plusieurs évènement se sont déroulés simultanément : mon portable a sonné, une porte a claqué violemment dans la chambre à côté, et, au milieu du vacarme j'ai deviné les mots de mon amant : « et je l'ai tuée… ».

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? ai-je dit, le poil hérissé, en me redressant.

- Rien…

- Si, si, tu as dit : « et je l'ai tuée »…tu as tué Astoria ? ai-je glapi pendant que mon portable me vrillait les oreilles, quelque part par terre, au milieu de nos vêtements.

- Réponds, je t'expliquerai après, a-t-il soupiré en me tendant mon jean.

Bouffé d'avance par les remords, j'ai ouvert le portable, et la voix anxieuse de Will a jailli :

- Harry ? T'es où ? T'arrives à quelle heure ? Tu devais me rappeler !

- Oui, Will, je ne t'ai pas oublié… j'allais t'appeler, ai-je menti avec une grimace, sous l'œil narquois de Draco.

- T'es à l'aéroport ? T'arrives à quelle heure ?

- Je pars pour l'aéroport, là… j'arrive à … 20h30. Je te rappelle pour confirmer l'heure, tout à l'heure. Je dois te laisser, mon taxi m'attend. Ciao Will, ai-je conclu en le refermant d'un geste sec.

- Will, hein ? Ton fameux patient, non ? Celui que tu avais rencontré dans le train ?

- Oui. J'ai refait ma vie, pendant ton absence. Ton décès brutal. Désolé d'avoir survécu… alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de « je l'ai tuée ? ». Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté le coupable ? ai-je demandé en allumant la lumière, pour bien le voir, cette fois.

- Oui, on a arrêté le coupable… on a arrêté celui qui tenait le couteau, mais si j'avais agi différemment, elle ne serait pas morte, a-t-il répondu d'un ton songeur.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Draco, ai-je rétorqué en commençant à me rhabiller.

- Quand tu es parti, elle voulait qu'on reprenne la vie commune. Mais moi je voulais divorcer, absolument. Alors elle s'est raccrochée à son amant, qui n'a jamais consenti à quitter sa femme pour elle. Quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, elle l'a menacé de tout raconter à son épouse, et il est devenu fou … du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris, d'après ses déclarations à lui, à la suite de son arrestation. Plus une sombre histoire de détournements de fonds dans certaines ventes de villas. L'argent était très important pour Astoria, elle en avait tellement manqué dans son enfance… C'est con, de l'argent, j'en avais. J'aurais pu lui en donner, mais je lui en voulais tellement…

Son menton a tremblé doucement, et j'ai posé ma main sur son genou :

- Ca ne fait pas de toi un assassin, Draco.

- Non, juste un idiot. Un malade qui vit dans un monde qui n'existe pas.

Il a tendu la main et ré-éteint la lumière, sans doute pour cacher son trouble.

Etrangement, je ne lui en voulais plus.

Trop d'endorphines dans les veines, et ma mauvaise conscience vis-à-vis de William.

Une fois rhabillé, je me suis tourné vers lui, qui était toujours nu et allongé sur les draps froissés, sans savoir quoi dire. J'ai tendu la main, et nous avons enlacé nos doigts, une dernière fois.

Comme avant. Comme toujours.

Pour cacher ma peine j'ai lancé avec amertume :

- T'en feras pas un nouveau chapitre, hein ? Je ne veux pas lire le compte-rendu détaillé de nos ébats dans la suite de ce fichu bouquin…

Il a desserré l'étreinte de ses doigts et a répondu doucement, pendant que je m'éloignais :

- Elle finit comment, notre histoire, Harry ?

J'ai senti des coups sourds, dans ma poitrine.

Curieux comme soudain tourner la poignée était devenu difficile. Curieux comme son corps paraissait fragile, dans la pénombre.

Mais je n'avais pas la réponse, juste un avion à prendre.

Quand le Boeing a transpercé les nuages j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux petites lumières luisant faiblement dans les Alpes Suisses, et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de la réponse.

Je n'avais pas lu la fin du livre.

**FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE**

**Je dédie cette fic à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie avec passion, avec une petite pensée pour Nicolina qui a co-écrit avec moi et m'a toujours soutenue, et Mad-from-Madland qui m'a dédié sa sublime fic « Adagietto »**

**RDV demain pour la suite et fin, si ffnet le veut !**


	3. Famous last words

**_Un peu plus de ciel et d'enfer_**

**_Et voilà… « Mon ciel dans ton enfer » suite et fin ! Bonne lecture… Je signale qu'il manquait un chapitre dans la partie 2 (le 23), voilà, c'est réparé !_**

**_TROISIEME PARTIE_**

**_Famous last words…_**

**_Chapitre 31_**

**_Miss you (Nathalie Lesz)_**

**_POV DRACO_**

**_Un mois plus tard_**

Je suis dans l'avion qui me ramène en Angleterre, au Manoir. Nous survolons une partie de la France et je redoute d'apercevoir la mer, et d'atterrir. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis parti que j'ai peur de ne rien reconnaître.

J'ai surtout peur que mon fils ne me reconnaisse pas, ce qui est pratiquement couru d'avance, vu son âge. Les mois sont longs, quand on est petit, et il a déjà tellement changé, sur les photos… je redoute même de lui imposer une nouvelle séparation, il menait une vie tranquille, chez ses grands parents. Mais il faut que je reprenne ma vie, maintenant.

On a refait une partie du Manoir, la cuisine et notre chambre en particulier, pourtant j'appréhende le retour, et j'appréhende de vivre seul, surtout.

D'après Cédric la procédure est en bonne voie, grâce à l'appui d'Ashley, une fois de plus.

Dans la foule j'aperçois la longue silhouette de Cédric, qui m'attend. Mon cœur bat la chamade à l'idée d'aller chez le juge, et de revoir Scorpius. J'essaie de ne pas penser à mes beaux parents, qui m'attendent chez le juge, ni à Astoria.

Je ne dois penser qu'à mon fils, à ma nouvelle vie avec lui.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, Cédric ! lui dis-je avec un soulagement évident quand il saisit ma valise.

- Mais je suis payé pour ça, il n'y a pas de problème…

Son ton froid me surprend, et son visage parait sombre.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Mais oui, je suis sûr. Allez, on y va, la route est longue.

Nous montons dans sa voiture, et j'observe son profil fin, légèrement tendu. Londres n'a pas changé, toujours surchargé, et je commence à mieux respirer quand nous fonçons sur l'autoroute.

- Tu crois que nous ne serons pas en retard ?

- Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il y aura qui ?

- Le juge, tes beaux-parents, leur avocat, l'assistante sociale, et ton fils.

A ces mots l'angoisse m'étreint, comme si l'épreuve était trop ardue pour moi. Et si le juge changeait d'avis ? et si Scorpius se mettait à hurler au moment de quitter sa grand'mère ? Je m'efforce de respirer calmement, par le ventre, comme me l'a appris Harry.

Harry.

Ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Ca me fait presque bizarre les voitures qui roulent à gauche, après tout ce temps passé en Suisse. Je lance un coup d'œil à mon chauffeur :

- Tu es parti bien vite, la dernière fois…

- Quand ? A Montreux ? Ben oui… tu n'avais plus besoin de moi, visiblement.

- Non, mais… tu es parti sans me dire au revoir.

- J'ai attendu jusqu'à 18h, avant de partir à l'aéroport, mais tu n'étais pas rentré… et comme mes services se paient à la journée, je n'ai pas voulu t'imposer une journée d'honoraires de plus, puisque tu étais en train de traiter directement avec Potter, répond-il froidement. Même si je sais que tu as les moyens de payer, Draco.

Le fait qu'il se replace sur un terrain purement professionnel m'a fait tiquer, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'étais pas très fier de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, à Montreux.

Oui, j'avais les moyens de payer, et je payais souvent…

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Enrique.

Ses yeux de velours. Son sourire éclatant. Sa peau bronzée.

Cinq mille dollars pour un mois de sa vie.

Je n'avais pas su résister, certains soirs de chagrin, sur le bateau.

Résister à quoi ? Au manque, à l'envie, au chagrin ?

Un malaise m'a envahi à ce souvenir, même si je savais que lui aussi s'était senti seul, ces soirs-là, loin de sa famille et de sa fiancée, et qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'argent entre nous, ni avant, ni après.

Enrique.

Ses yeux suppliants quand je lui ai dit adieu, dans la cabine trop étroite, avant de rejoindre mon père.

Enrique, tendre amant, une liasse de billets à la main, sur la passerelle du bateau, les cris des oiseaux, le soleil accablant. Et son rêve américain, ou plutôt européen, qui s'éloignait définitivement.

Alors j'ai fait demi-tour sans vraiment réfléchir pour accrocher ma Rolex à son poignet mat, et accroître sa peine, et ma honte, au final.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Potter, au fait ? demande Cédric d'un air dégagé, interrompant ma rêverie.

- Oui. Je l'ai appelé il y a quelques jours.

- Et … ?

- Et quoi ?

- Il accepte la publication ?

- On n'en a pas parlé. Il semblait pressé, je lui ai donné rendez-vous cet après-midi, au Manoir.

- Tu lui as donné rendez-vous le week-end où tu récupères ton fils ? interroge-t-il d'un ton outré.

- Je… oui. Je n'avais pas le courage de retourner au Manoir seul, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne voulais pas non plus te solliciter, parce que tu as autre chose à faire, j'imagine.

- Draco, je ne comprends pas, ou plutôt je ne veux pas comprendre le parallèle que tu fais entre Potter et moi. Ne confonds pas tout, s'il te plaît. Je suis juste ton avocat, moi, mais j'avoue que l'idée que tu appelles ton amant le jour où tu as la garde de ton fils me paraît… démentielle.

- Rassure-toi, on ne va pas coucher ensemble. Je veux juste un soutien pour retourner au Manoir, et savoir s'il me donne l'autorisation pour le livre, ai-je répliqué d'un ton outragé, sans bien savoir si j'étais sincère, ou non.

- Et il le sait, que tu rentres juste aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai pas précisé ça. Il était pressé, je te l'ai dit.

Cédric ne réplique rien, mais secoue la tête d'un air mécontent. Peu à peu la campagne devient plus verte, les voitures plus rares, je fonce à toute allure vers mon passé, la trouille au ventre. Harry avait été très peu loquace, au téléphone.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas seul. Peut être parce qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Je n'ai même plus envie de revoir le Manoir, d'un coup. Juste prendre mon fils et partir, encore.

Peut-être rejoindre mon père, à l'autre bout du monde. Lui présenter son petit-fils, que quelqu'un soit enfin fier de moi, quelque part.

Une boule dans la gorge m'empêche presque de respirer, maintenant.

- Ne dis pas au juge que Potter va passer le weekend avec vous, siffle Cédric entre ses dents.

- Je ne vais pas passer le weekend avec lui. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Enfin non, j'ai besoin de le revoir… pour savoir. Enfin j'en sais rien, c'est les deux à la fois …, je souffle, mal à l'aise. C'est super dur pour moi, tu sais.

- Quand est-ce que tu grandiras, Draco ? Quand est-ce que tu prendras tes responsabilités d'homme, de père ?

Je lève les épaules, impuissant. Comment expliquer que j'ai une trouille du diable de retourner au Manoir, de revoir ce lieu chargé de tant de souvenirs, que j'ai quitté entre deux policiers, avant de m'enfuir ? Je m'imagine voir flotter le fantôme d'Astoria, j'ai peur de me sentir mal, de m'écrouler et de pleurer devant mon fils. L'idée même d'y retourner me terrifie, au fond.

J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à passer ce cap.

Ou peut être que j'ai juste envie de revoir Harry, tout de suite, parce que respirer sans lui est devenu trop difficile, au fil des jours, depuis Montreux. Je sais que c'était idiot, que je me conduis comme une midinette, mais il me manque encore plus qu'avant.

Des tonnes d'obstacles entre nous, mon fils, mon livre, Will, mais je veux le revoir.

Ses yeux, ses mains n'ont pas menti, à l'hôtel, si sa bouche est restée close.

S'il y a un espoir, même infime, de le retrouver, je ne veux pas le laisser échapper.

Nous restons silencieux un long moment, mais je sens la réprobation de Cédric, que je comprends. Oui, objectivement, il a raison, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas fou au point de ne pas me rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation. Mais Harry me manque tellement…

- Tu vas t'installer au Manoir pour la nuit, avec ton fils, ou à l'hôtel ? me demande Cédric au bout d'un long moment, alors que les kilomètres défilent.

- Au Manoir. Normalement tout est prêt. Ashley s'en est occupé…

- Heureusement que tu as Ashley, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il t'a souvent sauvé la mise, ton frère… déjà du temps de Snape…

- Ne me parle pas de Snape, s'il te plait. J'ai d'autres soucis, pour l'instant.

Cédric se tait, gêné, et il allume la radio. Les flots de musique remplissent l'atmosphère, et je soupire, les yeux résolument fixés sur le paysage qui s'éloigne.

- Tu pourrais porter plainte contre lui, tu sais… murmure Cédric.

- Bien sûr…mes relations avec la Justice sont vraiment au beau fixe, en ce moment, autant en profiter, pas vrai ? Et puis avec toi comme avocat, je suis sauvé…ai-je ajouté avec amertume. Cédric, je n'ai pas besoin de scandale, ni d'argent…

- Mais il s'est passé quoi avec lui, exactement ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me raconter... et pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de lui, dans ton premier livre ? dit Cédric en doublant un camion.

- Je ne voulais lui faire cet honneur, après ce qui s'est passé…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne portes pas plainte, alors ?

- Parce que c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Cédric… pas du tout.

_Snape._

_Repenser à lui me fait frissonner. _

_Snape ou l'ambivalence des sentiments, la fascination d'une proie pour son prédateur._

_Sa première apparition, dans la cour pluvieuse de St Pancrace, en habit noir, redingote noire, cheveux corbeau m'avait tout bonnement terrifié, lors de son discours d'accueil. Discours qui se résumait en interdictions et menaces diverses, qu'il scandait de sa voix grave devant des premières années terrifiées._

_Nous nous serrions les uns contre les autres, sous la pluie battante, et je regrettai amèrement le Manoir dans lequel je n'avais jamais été heureux, pourtant. Avec le recul, je me dis que ce devait être une jouissance sans mélange, pour lui, de nous terroriser, parce que nous n'avions aucun moyen de défense, et qu'il avait tous les droits._

_Ashley m'avait parlé de lui avant même mon arrivée au Collège, avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix, me faisant jurer de tout lui raconter si j'avais un jour un souci avec lui, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître ma peur._

_Après son « discours d'accueil », Snape ânonna la liste des élèves, et leur répartition en chambres, leur jetant à chaque un coup d'œil acéré, pour les jauger._

_Quand vint mon tour, il fit une grimace et s'avança vers moi :_

_- Encore un Malfoy, hein ? Mais vous êtes combien, dans cette famille ?_

_- Quatre, Monsieur, ai-je balbutié._

_- Hé bien… heureusement que votre Manoir est grand, dites-moi, sinon vous devriez dormir dans les écuries. Vous allez partager la chambre de votre frère Ashley, par exception, dans le bâtiment ouest, sur décision du Directeur. Mais je vous aurai à l'œil autant que les autres, sous savez, même si vous êtes un privilégié, a-t-il craché avec mépris._

_Son regard de vipère m'a terrifié, parce que je sentais bien que j'allais le payer cher, ce « privilège » qui lui paraissait abusif._

_De toute manière, j'étais peureux, timide, et, de même que certains animaux sentent l'odeur de la peur chez leurs victimes, Snape a tout de suite senti en moi la fragilité, la brèche dans la quelle il pourrait aisément s'engouffrer, le cas échéant._

_Je me suis tenu à carreau, les premiers temps, car j'avais l'impression qu'il m'observait, au milieu des autres. Il faut dire que j'étais souvent seul, à l'écart, n'ayant aucun compagnon de chambrée de mon âge et aucune vraie envie de me faire des amis. Je vivais plus que jamais dans mon monde imaginaire, mes livres, sous l'œil un peu indifférent de mon frère, qui était devenu Préfet et avait de multiples charges et occupations. Je ne contrevenais à aucun règlement, je n'enfreignais aucune règle, à l'inverse de beaucoup de mes camarades, et donc il n'avait aucune raison de me punir, et je sentais confusément que ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. J'étais l'élève qu'il surveillait le plus, du moins en avais-je l'impression, mais j'étais si lisse, à cette époque, qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur moi. _

_Faire des bêtises ne m'intéressait pas, je ne vivais que dans mon monde intérieur, peuplé de mes héros de roman. Certains d'entre eux me fascinaient, comme le Prince Eric, et je m'identifiais à Christian, revivant les scènes à l'infini et en inventant d'autres, possédé par cette amitié hors du commun, sans me douter ce que tout ça cachait réellement. Je crois que certains dimanches après-midi j'ai réellement parlé avec le Prince Eric, partagé ses aventures, plus réelles que mon quotidien banal. Mes camarades de classe me paraissaient bruyants, bêtes, moches. Bref, inintéressants. Mes équipées imaginaires faisaient battre mon cœur, illuminaient ma vie, embellissaient mes rêves._

_Snape n'avait aucune prise sur mes rêveries, dans ces moments-là._

_Je m'étais inscrit à la chorale dès la rentrée, non par dévotion mais parce qu'il faillait choisir une activité et que celle-là était la seule que je pouvais partager avec Ashley, puisque nous étions mélangés, de la première à la dernière année, tous âges confondus._

_Et puis c'était magique, un peu enivrant de chanter ces psaumes au milieu des autres garçons, d'entendre nos voix se mêler, et souvent je frissonnais à mes passages préférés, sans savoir pourquoi. Certains morceaux me transportaient littéralement, surtout ceux en latin, qui recélaient toujours un mystère pour moi._

_Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'apercevoir qu'il y avait souvent, lors de nos répétitions, une silhouette sombre cachée dans le noir, près de la porte de la chapelle, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle._

_A partir de là il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'il ne regardait que moi, tout au long de l'heure, peut être parce que ma blondeur, ma satanée blondeur était remarquable, émergeant doucement dans la demi-obscurité de la chapelle, peut être parce que je m'étais mis à l'espionner en retour, moi aussi, secrètement flatté de cette attention._

_Il n'était ni beau ni attirant, mais sa voix grave et mélodieuse, ses yeux de velours noirs lui conféraient un charme particulier, ainsi que la lenteur de certains de ses gestes. Et puis il y avait cette manière de me regarder, de me couver du regard quand je me rendais en salle de sport, cette sensation d'être particulier pour lui, d'être, pour ainsi dire, l'élu._

_Il me faisait peur et m'attirait à la fois, j'étais troublé par sa présence, même si je le fuyais. _

_S'était-il rendu compte de mon manège ? S'était-il rendu compte que je chantais avec d'autant plus de ferveur que je sentais son regard sur mon front, que je devinais son émoi ? Enfin quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, en dehors de mon frère, enfin je n'étais plus « Blondie », le dernier né maladroit, souffrant d'énurésie tardive, le souffre-douleur de mes frères. _

_Je devenais l'agneau innocent, hypnotisé par le loup, anxieux de se faire croquer. Pour voir._

_oOooOooOo_

Les kilomètres défilent, le paysage est de plus en plus vert.

Cédric me parle de l'entrevue chez le juge, me donne d'excellents conseils, que je n'écoute pas. Les souvenirs sont là, omniprésents alors que je ne devrais m'intéresser qu'à la garde de mon fils.

Je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de Snape dans mon premier bouquin.

Parce que je ne suis pas fier de ce qui s'est passé.

Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'avouent pas, même des années après.

oOooOooOo

_C'était un soir de février, après le réfectoire. J'étais remonté sagement jusqu'à notre chambre pour m'apercevoir que la porte était fermée, et Ashley absent. Mes poches étaient désespérément vides, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait ma clé. J'étais coincé, enfermé à l'extérieur, pour de longues heures peut être. Je me voyais mal me lancer à la recherche de mon frère dans les bâtiments immenses, d'autant qu'il avait énormément d'amis, lui, et beaucoup d'activités diverses._

_Je me suis accroupi devant la porte, inquiet, priant pour que mon frère préféré revienne vite, priant pour n'être vu par personne, et surtout pas par Snape._

_Bien entendu au bout de longues minutes j'étais engourdi par le froid et la peur quand j'ai entendu des pas lents, lourds, dans l'escalier pourtant peu fréquenté._

_Bien entendu Snape s'est bientôt dressé devant moi, un demi-sourire aux lèvres :_

_- Alors Malfoy, on fait un sitting dans les couloirs ? Votre chambre n'est-elle pas suffisamment confortable que vous vous installez dehors ?_

_En quelques secondes j'étais debout devant lui, le cœur battant au maximum, balbutiant :_

_- Je ne … ma clé … je ne la retrouve plus._

_- Voyez-vous cela ! Mais vous savez qu'il est interdit de stationner dans les couloirs, n'est-ce pas M. Malfoy ? dit-il en me transperçant de son regard._

_- Oui… murmurais-je, tétanisé._

_- Parfait ! Ca nous fera donc deux heures de colle, samedi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, en se frottant les mains. Vous aimez le latin, M. Malfoy ?_

_Je dois à la vérité d'avouer que je me suis mis à trembler de tous mes membres, du haut de mes treize ans, et à essayer d'essuyer furtivement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Soudain il me terrifiait à nouveau, et la perspective de passer deux heures seul avec lui me paraissait insupportable. J'étais fait comme un rat, et j'aurais voulu mourir sur place, je crois. _

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi et de mes larmes naïves, mais, au bout de quelques instants de silence absolu je sentis une main dans mes cheveux, et il murmura :_

_- Ne pleurez pas, M. Malfoy. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, je vous jure…_

_Je levai alors un regard apeuré vers lui, mais son visage ne reflétait qu'une légère mélancolie, ou peut être était-ce de la compassion, bien loin de sa sévérité habituelle. _

_L'instant me parut incroyablement long, pendant lequel il continua à caresser doucement mes cheveux, alors que je retenais mon souffle, suspendu à son regard. De son autre main, comme par un tour de passe-passe, il sortit un mouchoir, qu'il me tendit, qui était agréablement parfumé, et dans lequel je cachai mon visage._

_Je ne saurais, même avec les années et mon expérience de romancier, raconter tous les sentiments contradictoires qui m'ont envahi à ce moment-là, de la peur jusqu'à la fascination – ou était-ce une sorte d'hypnose ? Il me tenait enfin, il avait fini par me coincer, comme il l'espérait et comme je l'espérais secrètement, et nous ne bougions ni l'un ni l'autre, peut être dépassés par l'ampleur des sensations, par la concrétisation de notre fantasme, dépassés par la gravité de ce qui aurait pu se passer._

_Quand Ashley est apparu au bout du couloir et qu'il a lancé d'un ton péremptoire : « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, M. Snape ? », nous avons tous les deux frémi et nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre d'un bond._

_- Je console votre « petit » frère qui pleure parce qu'il vient de se prendre deux heures de colle, a lâché Snape avec sa morgue habituelle._

_- Je ne vous savais pas tant de compassion, M. Snape, a répondu Ashley d'un ton glacial, et je vous remercierai de ne plus toucher mon frère, désormais. Vous savez que les châtiments corporels sont interdits, ou doit-on aller se faire préciser ce point par le Directeur ?_

_- Je le sais parfaitement, Malfoy. N'oubliez que vous n'êtes que Préfet, ici._

_- Et vous, Snape, n'oubliez pas que ma famille assure par ses dons une bonne partie de la prospérité de cet établissement, donc je vous propose que nous oublions ce petit incident, ainsi que la colle de Draco, n'est ce pas ? a susurré Ashley, et Snape a baissé les yeux, avant de repartir, les épaules basses, sans même me jeter un coup d'œil._

_Ashley m'a souri, a passé lui aussi sa main dans mes cheveux, et m'a dit :_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai te faire de mal… S'il te parle à nouveau, s'il te punit, s'il se passe la moindre chose, tu viens me voir, compris ?_

_J'ai acquiescé et glissé à nouveau mon nez dans le mouchoir parfumé, le cœur brouillé._

_Et puis il y a eu Cédric…_

- Tu as bien compris tout ce que je t'ai expliqué, Draco ? me demande Cédric en se garant devant le Tribunal.

- Je … euh. Oui, bien sûr.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Je crois que ton frère est un ami du Président du Tribunal, dit-il en fermant sa voiture à clé.

Je replonge dans la réalité, angoissé à l'idée de revoir mon fils, en montant rapidement les marches du Tribunal.

**_POV HARRY_**

Je retourne au Manoir avec la trouille au ventre, sans savoir très bien ce que j'y cherche. Tout est tellement compliqué, une fois de plus. Tout est toujours compliqué avec Draco, je devrais commencer à le savoir.

Le paysage défile, tout paraît si calme, sur le chemin qui mène à lui.

C'est une apparence, comme tout ce qui concerne Draco.

J'ai encore menti à Will ce matin, et je n'ai aucune excuse. Il ne faut pas que je me leurre sur moi-même, je n'ai aucune excuse. Il a fait semblant de ne pas voir mes griffures quand je suis rentré de Montreux, il a juste frémi et détourné les yeux en m'enlevant ma chemise, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il est plutôt du genre à aimer les scènes de ménage, d'habitude.

Mais là, pas un mot. Il est juste plus tendre et plus présent qu'avant, plus amoureux que jamais, le cœur au bord des yeux. Sans doute se doute-t-il que s'il me fait une scène je pourrai le quitter plus facilement, et il ne veut pas me simplifier la tâche.

Je suis perdu, une fois de plus.

J'ai fait l'amour avec Draco à Montreux et depuis je pense à lui tout le temps. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

Et ça m'énerve. Il sonne et j'accours.

Comme avant. Comme toujours.

Pas de nouvelles de lui dans un premier temps, puis soudain ce coup de fil, comme une urgence, et ce RDV, auquel je n'ai pas su dire non.

J'aimerais me dire que je vais le voir pour rompre, définitivement, pour reprendre ma vie. Ma vie bien tranquille avec Will. Ce simulacre fade qui ne me laisse aucun goût dans la bouche, qu'une vague amertume, parfois, mais qui est tellement reposant.

Rien à voir avec la violence de mes sentiments pour Draco, cette haine qui coule dans mes veines, ce désir qui m'enflamme à la moindre étincelle, qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, comme un poison.

Je me dis que j'y vais pour voir, juste pour voir, comme au poker.

Encore un tournant et j'apercevrai le Manoir.

La boule dans mon ventre s'accroît mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui montrer que j'ai peur. Au poker, on ne montre pas ses sentiments. Jamais.

Moi aussi je sais bluffer, si je veux.

Je me gare et le chien se précipite vers moi, tournant comme un fou autour de la voiture. Je suis heureux de le revoir, visiblement il ne m'a pas oublié, et ça fait du bien. Je le flatte et je jette un coup d'œil au Manoir. Rien n'a changé, à l'extérieur. Pour un peu je me dirigerais vers mon ancien appartement, c'est tout juste si je ne fouille pas mes poches pour retrouver la clé.

Les arbres fruitiers sont en fleurs, ça doit être un vrai délice de courir le matin au milieu de leurs senteurs subtiles. Je détourne les yeux et je sonne à la porte, repensant à notre première rencontre, à la première fois que j'ai sonné et qu'il est apparu derrière le chambranle, blond et soucieux.

La porte s'ouvre et il est face à moi, blond et soucieux. Il pose un doigt sur sa bouche :

- Scorpius fait la sieste. Viens, entre…

Tout a changé à l'intérieur, tout est devenu froid, zen, blanc et impersonnel.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- On a tout refait, à ma demande. C'était trop dur de revoir les meubles, les pièces… surtout la cuisine.

- Je comprends, dis-je en le suivant au milieu des pièces que je ne reconnais pas, jusque sur la terrasse, de l'autre côté de la maison.

Nous nous installons sur la terrasse refaite en teck, qui siérait mieux à un bungalow sur l'océan qu'à un cottage anglais.

- Tu veux boire un thé glacé ?

- Merci, oui…

Il s'affaire entre la cuisine et la terrasse, un peu débordé. Il va chercher des verres, nous sert, et je me tais.

Au poker, on ne parle pas.

Sa gêne me peine un peu, mais je connais toutes ses expressions pour m'amadouer, tous ses fuites, tous ses jeux. Ce pli sur son front, cette crispation dans les épaules et cette mèche sur ses yeux.

Il finit par me regarder en face :

- Merci d'être venu, Harry.

- Je t'en prie, je n'habite pas loin. Ca fait longtemps que tu es revenu au Manoir ?

- Non.

Son air gêné me pousse à insister :

- Depuis quand ?

- Ce matin.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de t'installer et tu me demandes de venir ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

- C'est pas une blague, Harry… c'est que… j'avais peur de revenir ici, seul. C'est une vraie torture pour moi, tu sais. Tellement de souvenirs affreux depuis la mort d'Astoria, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.

Je fixe une hirondelle au loin, agacé.

A quoi on joue, ici ?

Draco et ses idées loufoques, ses souvenirs cruels. Son désespoir évident.

Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser prendre au chantage affectif, à la souffrance de ses prunelles grises, à ses cernes émouvants. Pas cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te tenir la main pour que tu te réinstalles dans ton château, Draco. Je te rappelle que je n'habite plus ici, que j'ai refait ma vie. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

- Je ne te mens pas, Harry. Je t'ai appelé parce que j'avais peur des fantômes, et parce que tu me manques… je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, depuis Montreux.

Je ne relève pas cette dernière phrase. Je n'irai pas sur ce terrain là. Pas tout de suite.

- Et qui a refait le Manoir, si tu n'étais pas là ?

- Mon frère a supervisé les travaux. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Pourquoi revenir ici, si ça te fait si peur ? dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Son regard part au loin, au-delà des cerisiers en fleurs :

- Pour Scorpius. Pour reprendre une vie normale, avec lui. C'était son environnement, sa maison.

- Il va bien ?

Il détourne les yeux, murmure :

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ca fait presque un an que je suis parti, maintenant, et qu'il vivait chez sa grand-mère. Il a fait une crise effroyable, tout à l'heure, quand il a quitté ma belle–mère. C'était affreux, je te jure… il ne m'a pas reconnu. Mon fils ne m'a pas reconnu, Harry, tu te rends compte ? Il ne voulait pas partir avec moi, il s'accrochait à elle, et elle pleurait aussi. Oh mon Dieu, je me suis senti si mal, si tu savais…

Sa lèvre tremble, j'aimerais sécher les larmes sur ses joues, mais quelque chose me retient sur ma chaise, immobile. Je tends la main et je la pose sur la sienne :

- C'est normal, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne t'avait pas revu, il est si jeune… Il a quoi ? Trois ans ? Ca reviendra, je te jure. Il s'habituera… la vie reprendra, dis-je rapidement, pour meubler le silence.

- La vie, quelle vie ? Je suis seul avec lui, maintenant… et il ne reconnait rien, et moi non plus. Tout a changé dans cette maison. Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas su allumer le four… on pleurait tous les deux, c'était juste… pathétique. Risible, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Mais non, c'est pas risible. Vous vous habituerez.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni par où commencer. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Harry, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne retrouve plus rien. Il a tellement grandi, tellement changé. Je ne sais plus m'occuper de lui…

L'émotion me submerge, mais je ne peux pas oublier le passé, ses mensonges, ses fuites, ni un garçon aux yeux bleus qui s'appelle William, et qui me fait confiance. Je ne peux que laisser ma main sur la sienne, longtemps, pour lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, mais qui est impossible.

Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux tandis que les siennes coulent en silence sur ses joues.

Il fait si beau, pourtant. Une belle journée pour aller se promener, profiter du soleil.

Rien de plus ridicule que deux hommes qui pleurent, me dis-je en me mouchant bruyamment. Je serre sa main :

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à installer ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille voir, pour le four ? Ca ne doit pas être si difficile que ça.

- Non, laisse tomber. C'est pas si grave…

- Si, c'est grave. Allez, on y va. A deux, on va bien y arriver, dis-je en me levant.

Je le précède vers la cuisine, et je reste immobile sur le seuil, surpris :

- Hé bien, ça a changé ici ! Vous avez tout cassé, non ? Tu m'étonnes que tu ne t'y retrouves pas… C'est quoi comme matériel ? dis-je en m'approchant du mobilier rutilant, ultramoderne et entièrement électronique.

- Je sais pas, c'est allemand, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- T'as plus qu'à engager un chef, ou un ingénieur en informatique, dis-donc. C'est impressionnant. C'est lequel le four, au fait ?

- C'est ça, là, je pense, murmure-t-il en désignant un appareil chromé.

- Vous avez acheté ça auprès de la NASA, ou quoi ? dis-je d'un ton volontairement léger. Il doit bien bien y avoir une notice quelque part…

J'ouvre les tiroirs les une après les autres, un peu terrifié par tant de technologie et si peu d'humanité, dans cette cuisine centenaire.

- C'est dommage, j'aimais bien cette cuisine ancienne, je rajoute sans me rendre compte que Draco ne répond pas.

Après avoir vainement farfouillé je déniche enfin un plein placard de notices, que je brandis un petit cri de joie : « Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! ». Je me retourne vers Draco, tout heureux, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il me tourne le dos et qu'il a caché son visage entre ses mains.

- Draco, ça va aller, tu vas t'habituer… c'est chouette aussi comme ça, ça change…dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ca doit pas être si difficile que ça à utiliser. Après tout, on a fait des études, toi et moi, non ? T'as pas étudié que le latin, quand même ?

Il sourit à travers ses larmes et vient se blottir dans mes bras, se laissant aller à son chagrin sans retenue, cette fois.

- Ne pleure pas, Draco, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…, je murmure tandis qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et se serre contre moi, comme un enfant.

C'est profondément troublant de le voir dans cet état-là, de sentir ses larmes tièdes humidifier ma chemise, d'essayer de soulager sa peine.

- Tu es fatigué et stressé, c'est tout. Tu verras, tu t'habitueras très vite… tu auras une belle vie avec ton fils, j'en suis sûr. Et puis tu as ton frère, pas vrai ?

Il hoche la tête contre mon épaule et je goûte en silence à son effluve familier et à la fragilité de son corps contre le mien. Nous restons longtemps immobiles, nous imprégnant de nos odeurs, de nos souffles, de la sensation de paix qui se diffuse imperceptiblement en nous.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, en un geste rassurant :

- Shshshhhhhh…ça va aller, je te jure. C'est juste un mauvais passage.

- Merci, Harry, dit-il finalement en quittant mes bras avec lenteur et en séchant ses yeux.

La sensation de vide est cruelle mais je ne le retiens pas. Je ne veux pas replonger avec lui par faiblesse, parce qu'il a pleuré dans mes bras. Draco mérite mieux que ma pitié, je le sais et lui aussi.

Le temps de reprendre contenance, je me retourne pour jeter un œil à l'immense plan de travail.

- T'avais préparé quoi, au fait ?

- Un crumble aux pommes… je ne sais faire que ça, je crois.

- C'est déjà un truc de plus que moi, je vais te dire. Attends, alors il faut régler ça, ça va préchauffer, et puis après on règlera ça comme ça…

En quelques minutes la tarte est au four, et nous retournons sur la terrasse ensoleillée, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et à part ça, il y a d'autres trucs à régler ?

- Non, ça va merci. Tout est prêt. Tout est installé. Il n'y a plus qu'à investir le décor, et jouer la pièce…dit-il d'un ton morne.

- La pièce ? Quelle pièce ?

- C'est une expression, Harry. La comédie de ma vie. La tragi-comédie, plutôt. Merci d'être venu, en tout cas.

Je pourrais répondre « c'est normal », mais je ne veux pas mentir. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal d'être venu si vite, et que rien n'est résolu, entre nous, malgré l'amour.

Je me tais, le cœur un peu lourd.

- Tu as vu comme le jardin est magnifique ? souffle-t-il doucement. Tu te rappelles quand ou courait ensemble ?

Je fixe le jardin en fleurs et le bois qui semble nous attendre. Bien sûr que je me souviens de tout. Même de l'arbre gravé avec ses initiales et celles d'un autre, même de l'arbre contre lequel il m'embrassait, juste avant la pleine lumière.

- Tu cours encore ? me demande-t-il trop doucement.

- Oui, parfois.

- Avec William ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais j'ai peur de comprendre.

- Oui, avec William.

Il hoche la tête, et me ressert un verre de thé glacé en tremblant légèrement. Le vent se lève dans les bois, souffle délicat me ramenant l'odeur de son eau de toilette.

Je voudrais changer de conversation, ou partir. L'oublier.

- Tu l'aimes ? demande-t-il enfin.

- S'il te plait, Draco… dis-je en buvant une grande gorgée de thé glacé, qui me fait frissonner.

- Je voudrais juste savoir, Harry, si tu l'aimes parce que, après Montreux … enfin, tu comprends.

- Non, je ne comprends pas. Tu cherches quoi, Draco ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si rapidement ? C'est quoi la vraie question ?

Le chien vient me lécher les mains, et bêtement j'ai envie d'enfiler mes chaussures de sport, d'oublier 24 mois horribles et d'aller courir avec eux, comme avant.

- La vraie question ? Je te l'ai déjà posée, Harry : elle finit comment, notre histoire ?

Je crois qu'un sourire mélancolique vient s'inscrire sur mon visage, à moins que ce ne soit une grimace, et je réponds doucement :

- Mais c'est toi l'auteur, Draco, c'est toi qui écris le scénario et les dialogues, tu le sais bien. C'est toi qui as imaginé notre rencontre, notre amour… c'est toi qui tires les ficelles, depuis le début. Moi je ne suis que la marionnette, celle qui se débat pour couper les ficelles en vain, celle que tu manipules à ton bon vouloir, comme tu manipules tout le monde d'ailleurs…

- C'est faux.

- Si, c'est vrai. Alors ne me demande pas la suite de l'histoire, moi je n'ai aucune imagination. J'aimerais juste être autre chose qu'un personnage, dans ton histoire, autre chose que celui qui te fait hurler de plaisir mais qui ne te connait pas. Parce que je ne te connais pas, finalement.

- Je peux tout te dire, Harry, dit-il précipitamment. Je suis le fils d'un diplomate, un enfant adultérin né dans une famille qui ne m'a jamais vraiment accepté. Oui, je mens pour qu'on m'aime et je suis un paumé. Je peux tout te raconter, Harry…

- J'en doute pas, Draco, tu as toujours été très doué pour raconter des histoires… mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le bon moment, tu sais. Réinstalle-toi d'abord, reprends ta vie, et après…

- Et après quoi ? Il se passera quoi, Harry, après ?

Le silence bourdonne des bruits d'insectes. Je fixe le chien qui court après un papillon, dans le jardin :

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, Draco. Ne m'en demande pas trop. Je ne vis pas seul, tu le sais.

Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je reviendrais vivre avec lui, tout de suite.

Si j'écoutais ma raison, je partirais définitivement, tout de suite.

- Si tu l'aimais, tu ne serais pas venu à Montreux, ajoute-il lentement.

- Je suis venu à Montreux pour rencontrer ton avocat, à propos de ton bouquin, je te rappelle… pas pour coucher avec toi. Au fait, dis-moi que tu as abandonné l'idée de le publier.

Il se mordille la lèvre, et murmure :

- Si tu reviens, je ne le publierai pas.

- Mais c'est du chantage !

- Non, c'est… Attends ! Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Quelque chose ? Non …

- Si, ça doit être Scorpius qui est réveillé. Attends, je reviens, dit-il en s'éloignant à grands pas vers l'escalier.

Quelques minutes plus tard une silhouette apparaît sur le chemin menant à la terrasse, que je reconnais avec déplaisir. L'homme marche jusqu'à moi d'un pas affirmé, puis se poste juste devant ma chaise :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, M. Potter ? lâche Ashley Malfoy, avec un mépris affiché.

Je me lève rapidement, pour ne pas rester en position d'infériorité, moi assis, lui debout :

- C'est une excellente question, M. Malfoy, que j'ai déjà posée à votre frère. Et j'ignore toujours la réponse, dis-je avec défi.

- Je vous trouve un peu gonflé de venir le relancer dès son retour…

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, Ashley, dit une voix lasse derrière moi.

Je me retourne : Draco est blême, son fils dans ses bras, et je ne sais pas lequel des deux a l'air le plus paumé, mais ils offrent un triste spectacle, tous les deux.

- Comment va mon neveu préféré ? lance Ashley avec un entrain forcé. Comme tu as grandi ! Tu viens dans mes bras ?

Scorpius se détourne, apeuré, et s'accroche désespérément au cou de son père. Il a grandi et changé, mais n'a plus cet air rieur que je lui connaissais, et ça me serre un peu le cœur de le voir ainsi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, Ashley, dit Draco d'un ton neutre.

- Je pensais que la réinstallation serait difficile, pour toi, alors je suis venu pour t'aider, et pour revoir mon filleul. J'aurais voulu venir au tribunal, ce matin, mais j'étais à Bruxelles. Ton avocat m'a dit que ça c'était bien passé, alors je suis venu le plus rapidement possible. Et j'ai un super cadeau pour Scorpius dans le coffre de ma voiture ! Tu viens avec moi, Scorpius ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, répond Draco en serrant son fils contre lui. Je vais y aller avec lui.

Il s'éloigne, et Ashley Malfoy me dévisage :

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, M. Potter. A vrai dire j'espérais que cette histoire était terminée. Il vous a parlé de son roman ? C'est pour ça qu'il vous a fait venir, j'imagine…

- Nous en avons parlé, en effet, je réponds prudemment, sur mes gardes.

Les yeux gris d'Ashley Malfoy se durcissent, et un pli amer apparaît sur sa bouche :

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien signé. Rien accepté. Ce livre ne doit pas paraître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous l'avez lu ? Mon Dieu, c'est horrible… un tissu d'horreurs, du début à la fin. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais c'est à vomir. C'est tout sauf une histoire d'amour, vous savez. C'est le récit d'une relation immonde, une … dépendance sexuelle. Je suis désolé de dire ça devant vous, mais si le livre paraît et que le juge le lit, Draco n'aura pas la garde définitive de son fils.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- D'après ce que m'a dit l'avocat, il y a une espèce de « période probatoire » pendant laquelle les services sociaux vont enquêter sur lui, pour voir s'il peut assumer la garde. Les avocats de la partie adverse auront beau jeu d'insister sur sa vie dissolue, et sur votre... aventure.

- Mais l'homosexualité n'est plus un délit, si je ne m'abuse, je réplique.

- Dans les faits, non. Mais dans les mentalités… l'effet risque d'être déplorable. Je connais ce juge, il est très réactionnaire, et ça a déjà été dur d'obtenir la garde provisoire, alors… Il risque gros, vous savez. Si ce torchon est publié, c'est foutu. Il perdra la garde.

- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

- Oui, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule, avec ses livres. Il ne veut rien entendre. Il dit que la vie d'un auteur n'a rien à voir avec son œuvre, et qu'on ne peut pas lui tenir rigueur de ce livre. Mais si le juge le lit, c'est fichu, j'en suis sûr… répondez-moi, vous avez accepté la publication ?

- Non, dis-je à contrecœur.

- Parfait. Bon, je ne me rappelle plus des termes du contrat, mais je vous propose le double pour ne pas que vous le signiez. Ca vous convient ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca représente combien ?

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire, heureux de voir que je marche dans la combine :

- Vous voulez combien ? Ce sera plus simple comme ça.

- 200 000 livres, dis-je par bluff, pour voir sa réaction.

- Vous plaisantez ? C'est une somme énorme…. Vous croyez vraiment que ça vaut ça ?

- Ah bon ? Elle vaut combien, ma vie, selon vous ? Moins que la vôtre et celle de votre frère, je n'en doute pas. Allez-y, répondez, dis-je avec défi.

- Très drôle. Réfléchissez, mais je n'irai pas au-delà de 50 000 livres.

- Quand même ? dis-je avec un petit sifflement. C'est pas mal, déjà. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis toujours pas à vendre. Et si je ne veux pas que ce livre paraisse, c'est uniquement par pudeur, même si ça vous étonne. Notre « dépendance sexuelle » ne regarde personne, un point c'est tout. Donc, soyez rassuré, je ne signerai pas.

- Ouf... Merci, M. Potter, dit-il en me serrant la main. Je savais que vous aviez du bon sens. Vous savez, il faut vraiment que dans les semaines qui viennent sa conduite soit irréprochable, de tous les points de vue, y compris au niveau de sa vie privée. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Je comprends trop bien le sous–entendu. Je dois dégager du paysage, et vite.

Et définitivement, de préférence.

Pour le bien de Draco.

Du moins d'après son frère.

Je jette un coup d'œil au chemin sur lequel Draco et son fils se dirigent vers nous, un vélo d'enfant rutilant entre eux.

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour lui ? je demande, un peu méfiant.

- Draco n'a pas eu une vie facile, et il n'a aucun sens des réalités. Aucun. Il plane dans ses romans, tout le temps. Mais vous devez le savoir, j'imagine. Il peut se faire beaucoup de mal, vous savez, sans le vouloir. Et puis… Scorpius est un enfant fragile, pris entre deux familles. Il ne doit pas repartir une nouvelle fois chez ses grands parents, ce serait une nouvelle séparation pour lui. Mon frère a besoin de lui pour se reconstruire, et Scorpius a besoin de son père, alors je me dois de le protéger, de les protéger. Merci de le comprendre, ajoute-il avec empressement.

J'acquiesce malgré moi, fixant le sol de la terrasse.

J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être fait avoir, ou que l'on m'a forcé la main, alors que de toute façon je ne voulais pas qu'il paraisse, ce bouquin. Alors que de toute façon Will m'attend à la maison, et que j'ai déjà trop morflé à cause de Draco. Pourtant l'attitude de son frère me déplaît, parce qu'elle reflète ce qu'il pense vraiment : que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Draco, et que ma vie ne vaut pas la sienne. Et ça m'énerve.

Une sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur du Manoir et je hèle Draco, de loin :

- Le four sonne ! C'est prêt… Tu veux que je sorte la tarte ?

- Non, j'arrive ! dit-il sous l'œil noir de son frère. Tu veux la goûter, Harry ?

- Merci, non… il est tard, je vais rentrer. Je te laisse en famille, c'est mieux. Au revoir, M. Malfoy …au revoir Scorpius… tu te souviens de moi ? dis-je en m'accroupissant devant lui.

Mais il se cache derrière son père, et je réalise que le seul à m'avoir fait vraiment bon accueil, c'est le chien. Je m'éloigne vers ma voiture, un peu amer. Draco me rejoint et me tend la main au moment où je m'apprête à démarrer.

- Harry, il faudrait qu'on se revoie, souffle-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je t'appellerai, dis-je en dégageant doucement ma main de la sienne.

Je m'éloigne, en l'observant disparaître doucement dans le rétroviseur, troublé.

Le trajet de retour se passe sans que je m'en rende compte, pris dans des sentiments contradictoires : la certitude que je l'aime, la certitude qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais le revoir.

Pourtant plus je m'éloigne du Manoir plus il me manque, comme avant. Comme toujours.

oOoOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 32_**

**_Mad world_**

**_POV DRACO_**

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtrent au travers des persiennes et je m'éveille, un peu surpris. Je ne m'habitue pas encore à être dans ma chambre, au Manoir, le matin. J'ai tellement changé de lieux ces derniers mois que je ressens souvent une peur panique de ne pas savoir où je suis, au réveil, ou pire, avec qui.

Mais là je suis chez moi, seul dans mon lit, essayant de me convaincre que tout va pour le mieux, que c'est encore une magnifique journée, avec mon fils. Une journée où je vais réapprendre à vivre avec lui, redécouvrir ses goûts pour les céréales, les yaourts, les feutres et la peinture murale. Réapprendre à lui donner son bain, à l'habiller -avec des vêtements que je ne lui ai pas achetés-, deviner ses questions timides.

Faire semblant de ne pas voir quand il est un peu perdu, au milieu du couloir et qu'il appelle mamie, par habitude. Ne pas m'inquiéter parce qu'il n'est pas propre, à trois ans, et qu'il ne parle presque pas. Ne pas m'inquiéter pour sa future entrée en maternelle, ou parce qu'il suce souvent son pouce en se balançant doucement, dans le jardin.

Je sais que la vie est forte, plus forte que tout et quand il rit, au square ou au manège, je sais que la vie est belle.

Tous ces gestes familiers m'ont manqué, à l'autre bout du monde, mais ils me fatiguent finalement, au quotidien. Etre père et mère est épuisant, et puis je me pose trop de questions.

Pourquoi Harry n'appelle pas, est-ce que tout est fini entre nous, et qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ce soir. Charlotte, la jeune femme de ménage et nounou nous prépare des plats avec les légumes du jardin, que Scorpius boude avec constance, alors je lui prépare des pâtes et il sourit.

J'aime particulièrement notre promenade du matin, dans le bois, avec Jim, quand un rayon de soleil fait briller ses boucles blondes et qu'il arrache les fleurs pour m'en faire des bouquets. Quand je frotte mon visage contre son ventre, pour le faire rire et qu'il court après les papillons, avec le chien qui aboie comme un fou.

Le matin est frais, radieux, vif. Une promesse de bonheur.

Mais les après-midi, pendant sa sieste, sont longues et grises, ramenant les questions insolubles en cortège régulier. Mon roman, Harry, Harry, mon roman. Le chantage, les doutes, les remords.

L'un ou l'autre. Le choix impossible.

Ou aucun des deux, au final.

Puis les soirs alcoolisés, noyant momentanément les questions, du moins celles solubles dans la vodka.

Je lui lis des histoires de princes et de princesses, qui finissent invariablement par un mariage. Forcément, c'est le début des ennuis. Mais ça, je ne le lui dis pas, il aura bien le temps de le découvrir seul, plus tard. Je dépose un bisou sur son front et je lui souhaite une bonne nuit, tandis qu'il suce son pouce et serre son vieux lapin déchiré contre lui.

Après j'erre dans le Manoir, grimpant une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la mezzanine déserte, tournant en rond, cherchant vainement les traces de notre amour, à m'en rendre fou.

oOooOooOo

J'ai appelé Harry plusieurs fois, mais je suis à chaque fois tombé sur sa messagerie. Il n'a pas répondu à mes messages, et je n'ose pas appeler chez lui, de peur de tomber sur William.

Finalement c'est plutôt comique : c'est moi qui suis libre maintenant, et lui en couple… et la situation est toujours aussi insoluble. En plus, je le connais : il a des scrupules, c'est sûr, face à ce jeune homme malade. Des scrupules que je n'ai jamais eus par le passé, moi, mais ça doit être parce que je vis dans un monde qui n'existe pas.

La parution du livre concernant mon vrai père est prévue pour le mois prochain, si on arrive à se mettre d'accord sur le nom qui figurera sur la couverture : je veux le sortir sous mon nom d'emprunt, Mc Leary, parce que le « sujet » du livre, mon vrai père, ne veut pas d'ennuis – et l'éditeur veut le sortir sous mon vrai nom, fou de rage de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ma petite notoriété, acquise lors du scandale de la mort de mon épouse. Mais au moins, si l'éditeur cède, ce livre sera lu pour ce qu'il est, et pas pour l'esbroufe qu'on aura faite autour.

Il est fou de rage aussi qu'Harry n'ait rien signé, pour l'autre livre, « Mon ciel dans ton enfer » et je n'ai qu'une seule crainte, c'est qu'il le relance directement. Je lui ai défendu absolument de le contacter, mais il est têtu. Et la crainte de perdre l'affaire peut le pousser à je ne sais quoi…

Toujours ce dilemme : Harry ou mon livre, mon livre ou Harry.

L'un et l'autre me sont indispensables, d'ailleurs pour moi ils ne font qu'un, finalement. Mon amour pour lui s'est concrétisé dans ce livre, comme une preuve matérielle, un tatouage. Et je ne peux me passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

Alors j'hésite, de jour de pluie en soirée sur la terrasse, avec ma vodka, ressassant mes souvenirs.

oOooOooOo

Ce matin Scorpius a encore égaré son doudou et nous le cherchons, à quatre pattes dans sa chambre, sous le lit. Il est encore en pyjama, grognon, et me lance des regards accusateurs.

Pas de doudou. Je fouille encore et encore, et je vois les bords de sa bouche s'affaisser, les pleurs ne sont pas loin. Mon cœur se serre, je ne supporte pas de le voir pleurer, c'est comme une plaie vive qui se ré ouvre, toute ma tristesse qui gonfle et enfle, et menace de m'emporter. Et il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller devant lui, je sais que ça ne fait qu'accroître son sentiment d'insécurité, sa fragilité. Comme si tout son monde pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, sans prévenir.

- C'est pas grave, chéri, on va le retrouver, forcément … Il a dû aller faire un tour, dis-je d'un ton faussement enjoué. Tu crois qu'il est parti où, hein ? Dans le jardin ?

Il grogne et commence à gémir.

- Mais si, on le trouvera, je te jure, dis-je en commençant à arracher les draps du lit et soulever le matelas. Je te jure, Scorpius… Tiens !

Je l'agite fièrement au dessus de lui, il l'attrape rapidement et enfoui son nez dedans, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu vois, mon bouchon, je t'avais dit qu'on le trouverait…

Il grogne à nouveau et s'éloigne, sombre, avec son vieux lapin bleu aux oreilles dévorées, tandis que je refais le lit, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Le téléphone sonne. Harry ?

- Bonjour, c'est Cédric.

- Cédric ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème pour la garde de Scorpius ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est encore trop tôt. Je t'appelle pour le livre de ton père. L'éditeur est OK pour que tu le sortes sous le nom de Mc Leary, mais ça n'a pas été simple, je te jure.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est beaucoup moins vendeur que ton vrai nom, qui est synonyme de scandale…et le scandale fait vendre.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais là c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse le rapport entre lui et moi, je l'ai promis à son épouse.

- Cette chère Grace… une belle femme, il faut dire.

- Elle te plaisait ? je demande, badin.

- Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis juste que c'est une belle femme. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre…

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi, ton genre ?

Silence au bout du fil.

- Hum…je suppose que ce silence signifie que ton genre, c'est ton épouse, n'est-ce pas Cédric ? Faudra me la présenter, à l'occasion.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…dit-il en hésitant.

- Elle est au courant, pour nous ?

- Non. Théoriquement non, répond-il rapidement. Et pour Potter, il y a du neuf ? Il a signé ?

- Non. je ne l'ai pas revu, dernièrement. Je crois qu'il me fuie.

- On laisse tomber, alors ? Tu ne le publies pas ?

Je sens un poids peser sur mes épaules. Merde, j'ai pas envie de laisser tomber mon roman, même si c'est une autobiographie, en fait. Et une biographie, du coup.

- Il n'y a pas une autre solution ?

- Je ne sais pas, Draco. A part publier à l'étranger sous un faux nom…

- Hé, mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! dis-je, intéressé.

- Si, c'est une mauvaise idée, Draco, crois-moi. J'ai dit ça en plaisantant.

- Tu pourrais me trouver un traducteur et un éditeur, en France par exemple ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Ben, pour mon avocat. J'ai tort ?

- T'en profites, hein ?

- Mais oui, je sais bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser, dis-je d'un ton badin.

Un nouveau silence au bout du fil m'intrigue.

Est-ce que Cédric n'aurait pas tout à fait tiré un trait sur le passé ? Je passe en revue nos dernières conversations, cherchant un indice. Son départ précipité de Montreux, par exemple…

- Bon, je dois te laisser, Draco, j'ai du travail, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Ok… tu penses à moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, je veux dire, tu penses à ma demande, pour un traducteur, et un éditeur ?

- T'as vraiment honte de rien, hein ? dit-il avec une pointe de cynisme.

- Honte ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais. C'est bien ton problème. Ciao… dit-il en raccrochant, me laissant perplexe, aux prises avec le passé.

_Et puis un jour il y a eu Cédric…_

_Le premier jour où j'ai osé chanter seul devant les autres à l'office du matin, angoissé, paniqué, ce jour-là j'ai croisé mon premier ami sur le chemin tortueux qu'était ma vie, coincé entre mes rêves et mes peurs, entre l'attraction de Snape et la protection de mon frère._

_C'était un matin différent des autres, celui où ma voix s'est révélée aux autres, celui où j'ai perdu l'écharpe de mon frère, véritable talisman, la seule chose à laquelle je tenais vraiment. Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'en rentrant dans ma chambre, obnubilé par ma « performance » à la chapelle. J'ai fouillé partout, les tiroirs de mon bureau, les étagères de notre armoire, sous le lit, anxieux, éperdu, sachant que j'avais très peu de chances qu'on me la ramène puisque mes initiales n'y figuraient même pas. Et sachant que si Snape s'apercevait de cette disparition je ne couperais pas à une colle, cette fois-là. Heureusement il me restait l'autre, ma vraie écharpe, qui n'avait jamais servi jusqu'alors. Mais elle n'était pas magique, pas protectrice, elle. _

_Depuis l'incident de la clé Snape n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de me rabrouer ni de me punir, je m'étais à nouveau tenu à carreau, multipliant les vérifications avant de sortir : ma clé, mon écharpe, mes livres, mes devoirs, ma cravate, à l'infini._

_L'incident m'avait troublé, j'y repensais souvent, le soir, dans mon lit. La douceur de sa main dans mes cheveux, l'odeur subtile de son mouchoir que je cachais sous mon oreiller, qu'il ne m'avait jamais réclamé. Une chaleur bizarre se répandait en moi, tandis que je revivais la scène, en rêve. Un rêve éveillé, qui se terminait souvent de la même façon, dans un mouchoir collant. Et pourtant l'angoisse m'étreignait dès que je le croisais, son regard sévère se vrillait au mien, et je baissais la tête, passant rapidement, les épaules basses._

_Je ne sortais pratiquement plus de ma chambre, à part pour aller en cours ou pour les repas, inquiet de le rencontrer seul à seul. Etait-il le monstre qui prenait plaisir à punir les garçons, ou un paumé qui recherchait un peu de tendresse, maladroitement, dans les couloirs déserts ?_

_En fait la vérité ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, j'étais friand de ce fantasme, pas de la réalité._

_Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à son sujet, que j'écoutais d'une oreille absente, sans jamais participer aux conversations à son sujet. Ashley ne m'avait jamais reparlé de lui non plus, mais il passait souvent vérifier que j'étais bien rentré, après les cours._

_Et donc, ce jour-là, après le bonheur absolu du chant à la chapelle, et le désespoir de la perte de l'écharpe d'Ashley, j'ai rapidement noué le bout d'étoffe rêche qu'était ma vraie écharpe autour de mon cou, et je suis sorti, après les cours, pour refaire le chemin menant à la chapelle, espérant la retrouver._

_Très vite je me suis aperçu que quelqu'un me suivait, sur le chemin, et j'ai accéléré le pas. Les autres me faisaient peur, ils n'étaient que source d'ennui pour moi, et je me suis caché derrière un arbre, jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. Cédric Diggory._

_C'était un garçon de ma classe, plutôt mignon avec un visage fin, des boucles brunes et des yeux noisette. Un concurrent sérieux en littérature, un garçon franc et apprécié de tous, mais qui ne m'intéressait pas davantage que les autres._

_Il avait vu tomber l'écharpe et voulait me la rendre, pour je ne savais quelle raison. Gêné, je crois que je l'ai envoyé balader, avant de retourner me lamenter sur mon sort, dans ma chambre, seul._

_Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire aux autres, ils me dérangeaient dans mes rêveries, mes lectures, mon monde intérieur. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre, me répétais-je en séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. _

_Mais il était monté jusqu'à ma chambre, ce soir-là, et m'avait découvert en plein désarroi, moi qui cachais toujours si bien mes sentiments, à l'extérieur. Il s'était assis sur le lit, à côté de moi, et m'avait écouté._

_Je ne sais pas s'il a eu pitié, mais il ne s'est pas moqué de moi quand je lui ai raconté l'histoire de l'écharpe d'Ashley, et m'a même proposé de faire du théâtre avec lui, ce qui me paraissait tout à fait inimaginable, à l'époque._

_Quand il est reparti je me suis dit que c'était un piège, une autre occasion de se moquer de moi, et qu'il se faisait des illusions._

_J'étais un peu paranoïaque à cette époque, à force de redouter Snape et les farces de mes frères, pas toujours du meilleur goût. Je ne pouvais concevoir que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à moi, voire devenir mon ami. _

_Et pourtant… petit à petit, jour après jour, Cédric est entré dans ma vie, dans ma bulle, sans faire de bruit. Il avait cette manière de me regarder, de m'écouter, qui me réchauffait le cœur et me donnait envie de me réveiller, de vivre. Il ne me demandait rien, n'attendait rien d'autre que ma compagnie, et s'il me brusquait parfois c'était pour me secouer, m'inciter à sortir de ma coquille, enfin. Et je ne détestais pas être brusqué par lui, ça déclenchait en moi une émotion particulière, inconnue._

_Je me souviens qu'il était époustouflé par les textes que j'écrivais en cachette, ceux pour la gazette du Collège, et d'autres plus intimes, qu'il lisait en silence, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils relevés, me jetant des coups d'œil surpris. _

_Pour la première fois, grâce à lui, j'ai été fier d'écrire, même des textes controversés. Surtout des textes controversés. _

_C'est sans doute là, ces soirs-là, que j'ai pris goût à une certaine littérature subversive, politiquement incorrecte. La preuve que je n'étais pas qu'une cruche, le petit dernier un peu gauche, trop efféminé. Adieu Blondie, bonjour la provoc'._

_Je faisais de ma différence ma meilleure arme, et c'est grâce à lui que je l'ai affutée, de texte en texte._

_Rien ne me plaisait davantage que de le voir légèrement rougir, quand j'attaquais tel professeur dans un article au vitriol ou inventais tel poème d'amour un peu « chaud ». J'avais lu Sade bien avant mes camarades, ce qui me donnait une longueur d'avance sur eux, pour l'érotisme et le cynisme, et mes écrits étaient résolument différents des leurs._

_L'écriture qui était ma seule compagne est devenue mon combat, ma fierté, ma rébellion._

oOooOooOo

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Mais ce matin, en rangeant les livres de contes de Scorpius qui traînent par terre, je décide de décider.

J'ai contacté il y a peu un éditeur français qui me permettra de sortir mon livre en France sous un pseudo, ce qui réduira les risques puisqu'il ne sera pas publié en Grande Bretagne, et que mon nom n'y figurera pas.

Jusqu'alors j'ai repoussé sans cesse le moment de la décision, prêt je crois à tout abandonner si Harry revenait, et bourrelé de remords. Un choix impossible.

Mais s'il ne revient pas, et si je ne publie pas ce roman, j'aurai tout perdu.

Et l'amour de mon fils ne suffira pas, parce que ce roman non édité, mort-né, m'empêche d'écrire autre chose.

Je dois agir, bon sang, je suis encore jeune, j'ai encore une vie à vivre, des romans à écrire, des hommes à aimer, me dis-je en flanquant « la belle au bois dormant » au fond de l'armoire gravée. Sur une inspiration, je vérifie les horaires d'avion, passe trois coups de fil, envoie un mail, et déjà je me sens mieux.

Il pleut, Jim a salopé l'entrée de ses pattes sales mais je me sens mieux.

Au diable les craintes et les espoirs, ce roman sortira, un point c'est tout. Mais où ai-je mis les bottes de mon fils ?

oOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 33**

**Une autre histoire (en co-écriture avec Nicolina)**

**POV DRACO**

**Deux mois plus tard**

Le taxi s'arrête devant la maison d'édition française. J'ai pas mal d'avance sur l'heure du rendez-vous, et encore plus de scrupules. Ai-je vraiment raison de vouloir sortir quand même ce bouquin, même en ayant changé les noms, même sous un pseudo ?

Si Harry l'apprend, me le pardonnera-t-il un jour ?

Mais tout est tellement fragile, entre nous, depuis mon retour… et ce bouquin, bêtement, j'y tiens. Je crois que sa sortie sera juste la preuve, pour moi, que tout ça a bien existé.

Je rentre dans le hall, et décline ma fausse identité auprès de la standardiste, qui m'indique l'ascenseur.

J'ai bêtement peur, comme si je n'avais pas déjà publié un livre à succès, comme si tout était à refaire, parce que j'ai dû changer d'éditeur et de nom, faute d'accord formel d'Harry.

Arrivé à l'étage, un jeune homme semble attendre devant l'ascenseur. Il est plutôt séduisant, avec une mèche qui lui tombe sur l'œil, et un bandeau qui lui donne l'air d'un pirate. Il me regarde passer avec une certaine déception, tandis que je m'aventure dans le couloir immense, un peu perdu.

J'entends une voix derrière moi :

- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

- Je … euh… j'ai rendez-vous, pour un livre, mais je ne sais pas si je ne me suis pas trompé d'étage.

- Quel est votre nom ?

Je prends une grande inspiration au moment de donner mon pseudo inventé pour l'occasion.

Immédiatement je vois sa prunelle dorée s'élargir, et il s'exclame :

- C'est vous ? Mais j'étais sûr que c'était une femme qui avait écrit ce livre !

- Oui, je … je souhaitais que l'on croie cela. Ce n'est pas gênant, j'espère ?

- Non, non, je ne pense pas. Enfin, vous savez, je ne suis qu'assistant ici. Comme vous êtes en avance, ma chef n'est pas encore disponible. Je peux vous offrir un café, en attendant ? me demande-t-il, gêné.

- Volontiers, oui.

Je le suis dans le couloir, frêle silhouette gracieuse qui file devant moi. Il paraît très jeune, mais déterminé. Nous entrons dans un bureau, petit mais bien agencé. Des photos et des dessins d'enfants ornent les murs.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en me tendant une tasse de café. J'espère que vous aimez le café ?

- Je n'en bois pas souvent, dis-je en hésitant à lui demander plutôt un thé.

- Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de vous rencontrer, vous savez. Je ne vous voyais pas du tout comme ça.

- Vous connaissiez mon nom ? Vous avez lu mon livre ? je demande, surpris.

- Oui ! je l'ai beaucoup aimé, d'ailleurs… dit-il en touillant son sucre dans sa tasse, rougissant légèrement.

- C'est vrai ? Merci, c'est gentil… dis-je en avalant une gorgée du breuvage tiède, plutôt amer à mon palais anglais. Et … je peux vous demander ce qui vous a plu, dans mon histoire ?

- Hé bien… je ne sais pas… la profondeur des sentiments, je crois. Et puis c'est tellement réaliste, par moments…

- C'est vrai ? Merci, ça me fait très plaisir, ce que vous me dites là, je lui réponds, heureux qu'il ne me dise pas que c'est un torchon, lui.

Nous buvons notre café à petites gorgées, un peu émus.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? souffle-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr ! dis-je en me redressant sur mon siège, moins à l'aise que je ne le parais.

- Comment vous avez eu l'idée de ce livre ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes inspiré de la vie réelle, ou tout est inventé ?

- Les deux, dis-je en souriant. Tout est vrai, et tout est inventé… pardon, ne croyez pas que je me moque de vous, ce n'est pas le cas. Disons que c'est fortement inspiré d'une histoire vraie… et que j'ai changé pas mal de choses, des noms, des lieux, par la suite.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez pris un pseudo ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça. Pour me protéger, et pour protéger les personnes dont il est question, aussi.

- Je comprends, me dit-il en me vrillant de son regard si particulier. Comment vous avez choisi ce pseudo ?

- C'était le nom de mon cheval, quand j'étais petit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, hélas… c'est votre fils, sur les photos ? dis-je pour détourner la conversation de moi.

- Oui, répond-il fièrement.

- Il est très beau…

- Merci. Il s'appelle Raphaël. Vous avez des enfants, vous aussi ? Vous êtes anglais, non ?

- Oui, je suis anglais, et j'ai un fils, moi aussi.

- Vous êtes venu en France avec votre femme et votre fils ?

- Non, je suis veuf. Mon fils est chez sa grand-mère, pour la journée…

En prononçant cette phrase je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je me considère comme veuf, du moins la première fois que je l'énonce de cette manière. C'est la vérité, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de mentir, bêtement.

Il hoche la tête et souffle :

- La mère de mon fils est décédée, elle aussi. C'est étrange, mais … il y a des points communs, entre votre livre et ma vie. C'est une histoire très particulière, pour moi. C'est la première fois que j'ai compris l'adultère, je crois.

- Vraiment ? dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. Et… vous n'avez pas été trop choqué par le comportement du narrateur ?

- Disons que je l'ai compris. Finalement, on le comprend, même si on ne l'approuve pas. Au début, il est très manipulateur, mais ensuite on sent bien l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui, à tel point qu'il ne sait plus où il en est, pris entre sa femme, son fils et son amant. Et le fait qu'il détruise le livre, à la fin, pour le garder, montre bien combien il l'aime. Enfin… je crois, ajoute-il, comme surpris de s'être laissé emporter.

Nous nous regardons en souriant, et j'ai presque envie de lui dire combien ce qu'il me dit me met du baume au cœur, après ce que je viens de vivre avec Harry. Etrangement je trouve comme une ressemblance entre nous, un lien invisible.

La porte s'ouvre soudain, laissant passer une femme qui me tend la main :

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Samuel, notre assistant.

- Oui, il a été très aimable avec moi…

- Vous savez qu'il apprécie beaucoup votre texte ? ajoute-elle en le regardant.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil complice.

- Bien, si nous commencions. Je pense que nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Je me sens bien ici. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais faire l'entretien dans ce bureau, dis-je, pris d'une impulsion subite.

J'ai envie de rester dans ce bureau chaleureux, avec les photos du garçonnet au mur, plutôt que d'aller dans un grand espace froid.

- Très bien, dit la dame, un peu gênée. Eh bien, je vais aller chercher mon dossier et je reviens.

Elle sort un moment, nous laissant à nouveau seuls et muets, tous les deux.

- Je m'excuse de mon caprice, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais je suis à l'aise, ici. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non… Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répond-il, pensant sans doute que je suis un fou.

Ou un snob qui fait ce que bon lui semble. Il ajoute :

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y …

- Pourquoi avoir choisi un éditeur Français, pourquoi ne pas être resté en Angleterre ?

Je m'attendais à cette question, et je débite d'une traite le petit laïus que j'avais préparé :

- Pour des raisons personnelles et je voulais changer, tout simplement. Votre maison d'édition est l'un des plus connues et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de venir ici.

Comment expliquer que c'est parce qu'Harry a refusé de signer la décharge de mon éditeur, et que je suis désormais trop connu en Angleterre pour trouver un autre éditeur ? Je suis mal à l'aise de mentir à ce charmant jeune homme, qui semble tellement apprécier mon texte, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous avez la chance de pouvoir choisir une maison d'édition, ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des auteurs, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai de la chance… dis-je en cachant mon amertume.

En cet instant j'échangerais toute ma chance, mon argent et ma notoriété contre sa vie à lui, sans doute tellement plus simple.

Enfin la porte s'ouvre et l'éditrice revient avec le dossier de mon livre sous le bras. Mon cœur accélère, mais je m'efforce de ne rien montrer. Quand je pense que j'ai vendu des milliers d'exemplaires de mon livre précédent et que je repars de zéro… le pseudo sur la couverture me fait mal au cœur, comme si on m'avait volé mon identité.

Finalement j'ai volé un peu de la vie d'Harry, et lui me vole mon nom, en me forçant à me cacher.

Tout ça pour ça… Ca fait beaucoup plus mal que je ne m'y attendais.

- Bien, nous allons commencer, reprend-elle. Dans un premier temps, je vais vous indiquer comment on travaille. Nos livres ont tous les mêmes formats 14,5 x 21 cm, nous referons la mise en page en respectant bien vos paragraphes et vos chapitres. Nous ne changerons rien, sauf sur demande. Si vous le souhaitez, nous avons des personnes qui se chargent de la correction, bien que je doute que vous en ayez besoin.

Son sourire un peu figé m'énerve. Croit-elle me faire une fleur ?

- Nous avons quelques maquettes pour la couverture de votre livre, si vous souhaitez les regarder.

- Allons-y…

Je me penche sur les maquettes, un peu désarçonné par la mise en forme très différente de celle utilisée en Angleterre. Je suis un peu déçu qu'elle ne me pose pas plus de questions sur moi, sur le livre. Je me demande même si elle l'a lu. Son assistant me paraît moins professionnel, mais plus humain. Et là, en ce moment difficile, j'ai besoin de me sentir soutenu. Besoin d'exister un peu, en tant qu'auteur, et pas seulement au travers de ce pseudo ridicule.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est assez réussi, dis-je poliment.

Elle sourit avec assurance, ce qui m'énerve. A qui croit-elle avoir affaire ? Et puis le nom sur la couverture me gêne vraiment, et tout à coup ça ne me paraît plus être une si bonne idée que ça. Il faut que réfléchisse, encore. Vais-je vraiment bazarder mon identité comme ça, en un instant ? Et si Harry se rend compte du subterfuge ?

- Bien, parlons maintenant de vos droits d'auteurs.

- Pardonnez-moi une minute. Pour le moment, je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Je sais que les droits d'auteur font partie du contrat, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'importe. Je dois encore réfléchir avant de prendre ma décision.

- Ah ! Heu… Très bien.

Elle est très déçue, mais il est hors de question que je signe tout de suite. Pour couper court aux objections, je lance, regardant ma montre :

- Sur ce, excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

- Très bien, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante et un sourire un peu trop forcé. Je vous laisse les maquettes et le contrat pour que vous puissiez y réfléchir.

Je lui serre rapidement la main, puis je me tourne vers son assistant :

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, dis-je en lui tendant également la main.

Elle est agréablement chaude et douce, et nous échangeons un regard.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, répond-il avec un sourire timide.

Au moment de partir, je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur les photos, et je lui demande, pris d'une impulsion subite :

- Je peux savoir l'âge de votre fils ?

- Six ans.

Incroyable de penser qu'un si jeune homme a déjà un fils de cet âge. Je suis sûr que c'est un père attentif, ça se sent dans son attitude. Je lui souhaite d'être moins seul et paumé que moi, avec son fils, alors j'ajoute :

- Prenez en soin. J'espère vous revoir.

- Oui, merci, répond-il en souriant. Au fait, pour l'instant nous n'avons correspondu que par e-mail, mais pourrais-je avoir votre nom et votre adresse ? Pour la paperasserie… je vous promets de garantir votre anonymat, bien sûr.

- Je… euh… bien sûr. Mc Leary, dis-je sur une inspiration subite, réutilisant le nom de ma fausse identité irlandaise. J'habite un manoir, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, je vais vous donner l'adresse…

Et j'inscris sur un carton ma vraie adresse, et mon vrai numéro de téléphone. Je n'aurai qu'à rajouter une boîte aux lettres en dessous de celle qu'utilisait Harry. Ou à la place…

- Et votre prénom ?

- David.

Il paraît surpris, mais ne dit rien.

Je lui tends à nouveau la main, longuement. Quel que soit le résultat de l'entretien, je sais que ça m'a fait du bien de le rencontrer, parce qu'il m'a compris, lui.

Et que tout n'est peut être pas à jeter, dans ce livre.

_oOooOooOo_

**_POV HARRY_**

Draco a encore laissé un message sur mon portable et je ne lui ai pas répondu. Pourtant j'écoute et je réécoute en boucle sa voix douce, légèrement voilée, et mes entrailles se serrent de désir, malgré moi.

Dépendance sexuelle, a dit son frère.

C'est peut être vrai, et ça me mine. Et si c'était ça ? Et si ce n'était que ça ?

Faux problème, me dis-je en raccrochant brutalement, et en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Mais il est où, le problème, alors ?

Déjà cinq heures, et j'ai des courses à faire. La vie continue, même s'il m'occupe l'esprit plus que de raison. Dix fois j'ai commencé à composer son numéro, dix fois j'ai raccroché immédiatement.

Lui dire quoi ?

Que je ne l'aime plus et que tout est fini ? C'est cruel et c'est faux.

Que je l'aime et que je veux retourner au Manoir ? C'est juste impossible parce qu'il y a Will et ses grands yeux tristes, et je ne parle même pas du problème de la garde d'Scorpius, qui me dissuade à chaque fois que je me dis que peut-être…

Est-ce que son frère m'a menti, est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, est-ce que c'est du bluff, est-ce que notre addiction sexuelle mérite tous ces risques ?

Je n'ai pas les réponses, aucune bonne réponse, car selon le moment, l'envie, le souvenir, j'oscille entre le oui et le non, perdant le peu qui me reste de raison et de sang-froid.

Heureusement que j'ai mon métier, mes malades, pour l'oublier. Par moments. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand je le croyais souvenirs étaient cruels mais distants. Ils ne me mettaient pas au pied du mur, ne me forçaient pas à choisir. Revoir Draco ou rester avec Will.

Un choix impossible.

Je range mon bureau, je nettoie mes instruments médicaux et je sors dans la rue, un peu ébloui par la clarté. Il me fallait quoi, déjà ? Je vais où, là ?

A force de repenser à Draco je perds le fil de ma vie, j'oublie mes rendez-vous, j'oublie mes mots, je bafouille, anxieux de prononcer son prénom à la place d'un autre, surtout quand je suis avec Will. Will qui se doute de tout mais qui ne dit rien, qui me fixe avec ce regard un peu désespéré, qui se blottit contre moi dès que je rentre, qui redouble de tendresse, certains soirs.

Will qui n'a pas mérité ça.

Will qui va plus mal, depuis quelques jours, comme par hasard.

Il tousse de plus en plus, est de plus en plus encombré, malgré mes soins. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble, son état a empiré, et j'ai honte en sa présence. Honte de ne pas pouvoir le soulager autant que je le voudrais, honte de ne penser à lui que lorsque je le retrouve, le soir. Il ne travaille plus à mon cabinet, il a commencé des études dans la fac la plus proche, rentrant tous les soirs chez moi car son père ne veut pas lui payer d'appartement.

oOooOooOo

Hier soir, il est rentré congestionné, en retard sur l'heure du dîner et a balancé son sac déchiré dans un coin de l'appartement, d'un air bougon.

J'ai secoué la tête avec agacement, quand il s'est mis à tousser :

- Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? a-t-il répondu en redressant le menton. Tu crois que je fais exprès de tousser pour que tu t'occupes de moi ?

- Non, mais je crois qu'à la fac tu n'es pas prudent. Tu fais attention ?

- Mais oui, maman, a-t-il répliqué vertement. Je traverse toujours dans les clous, et je ne fume qu'à l'extérieur…

- Tu fumes ?

- Prends-moi pour un imbécile, Harry. J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me materner, a-t-il dit en se campant devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Je ne suis pas idiot, contrairement à ce que tu crois.

Le sous-entendu était évident, je l'ai ignoré. J'ai continué à préparer à manger tandis qu'il zappait de chaîne en chaîne, d'un air sombre.

- Et les cours, ça te plaît ?

- Bof…

- Tu révises, au moins ?

- Putain, Harry, arrête, ou je retourne vraiment chez ma mère… T'es ni ma mère ni mon médecin, alors arrête !

- Mais je m'inquiète, c'est tout. C'est normal, non ? ai-je dit en mettant la table dans la petite salle à manger, avec l'impression désagréable de jouer le rôle de la ménagère revêche.

Il n'a pas répondu mais m'a jeté un regard amer, presque méprisant.

Nous avons dîné en silence, la pluie battait sur la vitre, couvrant la radio qui jouait en sourdine.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé, comme chaque soir, sa tête sur mes genoux. Par habitude j'ai caressé ses cheveux ébouriffés, et tentant de me concentrer sur le programme de téléréalité qu'il adore, et me consterne.

Dans ses moments-là, je me demande quelle est notre différence d'âge réelle, et ce qu'on fait ensemble. Une question que je ne me posais pas vraiment avant d'avoir revu Draco.

Un léger sifflement est parvenu à mes oreilles, et j'ai demandé, anxieux :

- C'est toi qui siffles comme ça ? Tu as pris ton traitement ?

- Mais oui… laisse, c'est pas grave.

- Si, ça peut l'être. Faudra refaire des examens, j'ai l'impression que ton état s'aggrave. Passe au cabinet demain, ici j'ai pas ce qu'il faut. Ou passe à l'hôpital, pour vérifier.

- Chuuut… tais-toi, j'entends rien, a-t-il soupiré en se calant plus confortablement contre mes genoux.

- Mais c'est sérieux ! Tu m'écou..

- Chuuuuuuuut…

Ses yeux bleus ont plongé dans les miens, longtemps, sa main a caressé ma joue, comme si j'étais un enfant qu'il faut rassurer. Comme si c'était moi le malade. Un sourire triste s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres sèches, un peu rêveur. J'ai soufflé :

- Will, il faut te soigner…

- Mais tu es là pour ça, non ? a-t-il murmuré en regardant à nouveau la télévision, et je n'ai pas su dire non.

Je n'ai pas su dire non.

oOooOooOo

Je remonte la grand-rue, pris dans mes réflexions, sans savoir où je vais. Les passants me frôlent, certains me saluent, je réponds à peine. Je pense à Draco, pour changer.

Draco.

Je n'arrive ni à lui pardonner ni à lui en vouloir, après l'avoir vu s'abandonner dans mes bras, gémir de plaisir à Montreux, sangloter de désespoir au Manoir.

Une simple dépendance sexuelle, a dit son frère.

« Est-ce qu'il existe des patchs contre ça ? » je me demande en passant devant une pharmacie.

Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et mon cœur s'emballe. Ca y est, j'ai des visions. Je le vois partout, j'ai définitivement perdu la raison.

L'homme se retourne, se penche vers un enfant blond. C'est lui.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je reste tétanisé devant la vitrine.

Il sort et s'arrête devant moi, étonné : « Harry ? »

- Ben, oui, comme tu vois, je réponds bêtement.

Il faut que je referme la bouche, que je détourne les yeux, que je calme les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, dit-il d'une voix sourde tandis que son fils tire sur son bras pour le faire avancer.

- Heu…non. J'allais le faire… j'étais très occupé, je bafouille lamentablement.

- OK. Je comprends, dit-il en fixant le sol.

- Et ton installation ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, je te remercie. Ca fait presque trois mois, maintenant, ajoute-il avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

- Formidable, dis-je un entrain forcé qui sonne horriblement faux. Et Scorpius va bien ?

- Non. Il a une bronchite. Je viens justement de lui racheter du sirop, soupire-t-il tandis que nous dépassés par un groupe d'adolescents braillards.

- Mince. Pas de chance. Et il s'est bien réhabitué ?

- Il dort assez mal. Il appelle sa mamie, la nuit, et il a peur dans sa chambre, je crois. Enfin, on essaie de faire face, pas vrai mon ange ? dit-il en se penchant vers Scorpius, qui se dérobe.

Je crois que je me dandine d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, cherchant à lutter contre la vague de culpabilité qui menace de m'emporter, essayant de résister à l'attraction presque animale de son corps, à la tristesse de ses yeux.

Scorpius recommence à tirer sur son bras, pour rentrer, en gémissant :

- Viens, papa, viens…'veux rentrer, papa…

Nous échangeons un coup d'œil, et Draco hausse les épaules :

- Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir avant que ça dégénère…

- Oui…

Il y a tant de gêne entre nous, tant de mots coincés dans nos gorges que les banalités d'usage ne nous viennent même pas.

Il voudrait me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas rappelé, je voudrais trouver la réponse à cette question muette, parler de la maladie de Will peut être, mais le bruit de la circulation et les gémissements de Scorpius étouffent nos tentatives inutiles.

Je tends ma main vers lui :

- J'ai été heureux de te revoir, Draco. Vraiment.

Il ne répond pas et mordille sa lèvre, le visage sombre. Sa main se retire doucement :

- Tu connais mon numéro, Harry…

- Oui, je…

- Au revoir, dit-il en s'éloignant avec son fils et en me laissant seul sur le trottoir, perdu.

Je continue à avancer dans la rue, le cœur à l'envers, bouffé par les remords. Putain, j'ai jamais été brillant pour m'expliquer mais là j'ai battu des records de nullité, me dis-je en flanquant un coup de pied dans un poteau, sur lequel j'aimerais bien m'assommer, finalement.

Putain, mais qu'est ce que je suis con, mais qu'est ce que je suis con… je murmure en secouant la tête, sous l'œil surpris des passants. Mais quel con, mais quel con…

Je crois que j'aimerais courir, le rattraper et le prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que je l'aime, que je veux tout recommencer, habiter avec lui pour toujours, lui faire la cuisine tous les jours, l'amour tous les soirs. Je suis secoué de frissons, au bord des larmes, en pleine déroute.

Je marche longtemps, les yeux au sol, revivant la scène, l'agrémentant au fil de mes pas, lui disant enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mes doutes, mes craintes, mes espoirs.

Les gens s'écartent sur mon passage, inquiets de me voir soliloquer et je finis par m'écrouler sur mon siège, dans ma voiture, n'ayant strictement rien acheté, incapable de démarrer.

Si c'est une simple dépendance sexuelle, c'est costaud, me dis-je en tournant finalement la clé, en tremblant.

oOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 34**_

_**L'air du temps**_

_**POV DRACO**_

Quinze heures.

Je suis dans mon bureau, en face de mon ordinateur. Mon ennemi intime. Le ciel est gris, plombé, et il fait froid, à l'extérieur. Pas le courage de lire mes e-mails, ni d'écrire. Et ça fait un mois.

Je regarde la proposition de maquette du livre français, avec un faux nom sur la couverture.

Mensonges.

Ma vie entière est fondée sur des apparences et je m'étonne de ne pas me sentir bien.

C'est à la fois gênant et intime de voir ce nom inventé, sur la couverture. Mais tout cela est à l'image du contenu : vérité grossièrement maquillée, comme une adolescente qui voudrait se vieillir et ne réussirait qu'à devenir vulgaire. Pathétique.

Mais ne pas le publier serait plus pathétique encore, même si je ne reconnais pas mon livre dans ces mots français.

Je n'ai pas réussi grand-chose dans ma vie, à part mon fils et quelques textes. Me les arracher serait me priver d'existence, même s'ils sont paraît-il incompatibles l'un avec l'autre.

Je fais glisser mes doigts sur le projet de couverture, un peu mélancolique, en écoutant la pluie. J'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir à me cacher… Hum, c'est le résumé de ma vie, ça, me dis-je en entendant le téléphone sonner. Flûte.

Je soupire en tendant la main. Forcément un gêneur, puisque je n'attends plus d'appel d'Harry. Je me suis fait une raison, je crois. Je ne saurai jamais ce qui l'a retenu, vraiment. Will ? Mon roman ? Ou son amour n'était pas si fort que ça, finalement ?

- Allo ?

- Blondie ?

- Je m'appelle Draco, Ashley. Faudrait commencer à t'y faire, maintenant.

- Hum. Oui. Pardon. Ecoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, là, mais j'ai appelé ton avocat pour savoir ce qu'il en était pour ta procédure, et…

- Et quoi ? dis-je, parcouru d'un désagréable frisson, en repensant à l'assistante sociale qui est passée il y a quelques jours et a tout inspecté d'un œil sévère.

- Et bien… enfin, pour ton fils je ne sais pas, je crois que l'audience définitive aura bientôt lieu, enfin ton avocat va t'appeler à ce sujet. Non, si je t'appelle c'est parce qu'il a fini par me lâcher le morceau, et là, je ne te félicite pas. T'es complètement malade ou quoi ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu vas quand même publier ce tor… enfin, ton livre ? Tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

- Qu'est ce que t'allais dire, là ? « Ce torchon » ? C'est ça que tu penses vraiment, n'est ce pas ? dis-je en crispant ma main autour du combiné, et en cherchant fébrilement une cigarette dans mes poches, de ma main libre.

- Enfin, non. C'est un peu fort, comme terme. Ecoute, je vais te dire la vérité, Blon… Draco, hum. Je ne parle pas de l'écriture, je n'y connais rien, mais l'histoire est affreusement choquante, et les personnages, mon Dieu… mais c'est juste pas possible. Ce sont des tarés, ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? dis-je en sentant une main glacée s'emparer de moi, comme si on me tordait le cœur dans la poitrine. Je suis un des personnages, je te rappelle. Je suis un taré, pour toi ?

- Ecoute, le prends pas comme ça, je dis pas ça pour toi, je veux juste t'aider. Si tu publies ça, même à l'étranger, tu perdras la garde de ton fils.

- Non.

- Comment ? s'étrangle-t-il au bout du fil, sans doute peu habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste.

- Non, je ne perdrai pas sa garde, puisque j'utilise un pseudonyme, et qu'il ne paraîtra même pas en Angleterre, je réponds avec un semblant de fermeté tout en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise, les jambes flageolantes.

- Mais si le juge l'apprend…

- Mais il ne l'apprendra pas, bordel ! Comment veux-tu qu'il l'apprenne ? C'est toi qui vas lui dire ? Et puis même ? C'est un livre, putain. JUSTE un livre ! Je n'y prône ni la haine, ni le meurtre, ni la discrimination, alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut me reprocher ? Vas-y, réponds !

- Mais… enfin, comment tu me parles, Bl… Draco ?! Je ne te reconnais pas… je fais ça pour toi, je te rappelle, et pour ton fils, dit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance et de m'intimider.

Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Pas cette fois. Je réponds, le plus lentement et posément possible :

- Arrête de faire des trucs pour moi, Ashley. Je t'ai sollicité par le passé, j'ai eu tort. Si mes livres marchent, je te rembourserai tout ce que je te dois, les frais d'avocat, les voyages, tout. Mais arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, t'entends ? Quand je pense que tu as osé cuisiner Cédric ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

- C'est moi qui le paie, je te rappelle…

- Oui, et bien c'est fini, maintenant. Et j'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis sur mon bouquin, de toute façon, t'as toujours eu un goût de chiottes pour les livres. Salut ! dis-je en raccrochant violemment.

La violence de l'échange me laisse tremblant sur ma chaise, et révolté. Je balaie le bureau d'un revers de main, et tout tombe par terre, les papiers accumulés, les factures diverses, les ordonnances, les stylos. Et la maquette de mon livre.

Je serre les poings à m'en faire mal, retenant difficilement les sanglots qui se pressent dans ma gorge. Je m'en veux d'être aussi touché, de m'être laissé déstabiliser si facilement par mon frère. J'ai eu raison, mille fois raison, et pourtant ça fait un mal de chien.

Peut être parce qu'il m'a toujours protégé, avant. Peut-être parce que du coup, je suis toujours resté un enfant, par certains côtés.

Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, copieusement arrosée par la pluie. C'est l'heure où je dois chercher Scorpius à l'école, et il tombe des cordes. J'avale rapidement un calmant, pour ne pas montrer mon désarroi à mon fils, je dévale les escaliers et j'enfile mon imperméable. Une agréable odeur filtre de la cuisine et je souris. Heureusement un bon goûter nous attend, tout à l'heure. Heureusement il viendra se blottir dans mes bras, tout à l'heure.

Il ne se passe rien de grave.

J'ai juste envoyé bouler mon frère préféré, celui qui s'est toujours battu pour moi.

Rien de grave, me dis-je à nouveau en grimpant dans la voiture, le cœur lourd.

Devant l'école je ne vois qu'une masse de parapluies et de cirés, devant le bâtiment bas. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me faufiler entre eux, sachant que si Scorpius ne me voit pas au premier coup d'œil il va s'affoler. Quelques mères me lancent des coups d'œil noirs, et je tente un petit sourire désolé, pour les amadouer. Qui fonctionne plutôt bien, je dois le reconnaître.

« Bonjour » murmure une voix près de moi.

- Bonjour, je réponds au hasard, sans bien savoir qui me parle.

Une jeune femme brune, plutôt élégante, me sourit et me tend la main :

- Je suis la maman de Sarah, et elle voudrait inviter Scorpius à son anniversaire.

- Vraiment ? Hé bien, c'est gentil. Je pense qu'il sera ravi, dis-je en priant pour avoir raison.

- Il pourra venir samedi à 14h ? demande-t-elle avec un franc sourire, en me tendant une invitation sur laquelle figure un dessin maladroit.

- Euh… oui. Je pense que oui.

- Parfait ! dit-elle en ouvrant les bras à sa fille, qui se précipite pour s'y nicher.

Scorpius traîne des pieds, l'air craintif, me cherchant des yeux. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main, quand mon portable se met à vibrer :

- Allo ?

- Draco ? C'est Cédric. Ecoute, tu risques de recevoir un appel de ton frère qui…

- C'est déjà fait, dis-je en empoignant Scorpius par le bras, et le tirant vers la voiture sans plus prêter attention ni à la jeune mère ni à mon fils. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Me trahir ainsi ?

- Co… comment ? Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais rien lui dire mais il m'a tellement cuisiné… il a menacé de prévenir le cabinet, de me faire virer. J'ai été obligé de tout lui dire. C'est lui le commanditaire, tu comprends.

- C'est lui qui paie, alors c'est lui qui a raison, c'est ça ? Et bien, je ne te félicite pas, Cédric… moi qui te croyais un ami…dis-je en démarrant, l'oreille collée au portable, contre tout bon sens.

- Oh, arrête avec tes reproches, Draco ! T'as bien utilisé notre passé pour faire vendre ton premier bouquin, alors merci de ne pas jouer les vierges effarouchées, s'il te plait ! Venant de toi, c'est un peu gros…

- Hé bien, on se rebelle ? T'as qu'à me faire un procès, tant que tu y es ! Profites-en, y a pas de raison que tu n'aies pas ta part du gâteau, toi aussi. Mais tu viendras pas dire que je mens dans mon bouquin, alors. Ou c'est ta biographie, ou c'est un roman que j'ai inventé. Mais c'est pas les deux, en tout cas !

- Ca peut très bien être un peu des deux, justement. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as parlé de moi, et pas de Snape, par exemple… dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Parce que… tu peux pas comprendre. En tout cas, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, désormais. Envoie ta dernière facture à mon frère. Désormais je choisirai mes amis –et mes avocats- un peu mieux. Salut ! dis-je en raccrochant brutalement et en jetant un coup d'œil au rétro.

Mon fils suce son pouce d'un air chagrin en serrant son vieux lapin dévoré. Avec un entrain forcé, je lui lance :

- Dis-donc ! Super nouvelle… tu es invité à l'anniversaire de Sarah, samedi, chez elle. Génial, non ?

Il secoue la tête négativement, boudant visiblement et je me crispe autour du volant :

- Quoi, non ? Mais pourquoi ? T'es pas content d'aller chez ta copine ?

Il secoue la tête de plus belle, et je soupire, tentant de garder mon calme :

- Mais elle a l'air super gentille, et sa maman aussi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ?

Il s'enferme dans son mutisme, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le paysage qui défile, et je regrette qu'il me ressemble tellement, par certains côtés. Timide, voire farouche, aimant la solitude. Les jeux calmes. Les livres à colorier.

Et je ne peux même pas le lui reprocher.

Difficile à admettre pourtant dans un monde où la gaité et la sociabilité sont érigées comme des valeurs et des preuves de bonne santé. Il se met alors à tousser, de cette toux grasse et rauque à la fois qui me fait peur, et je soupire à nouveau. Encore une bronchite qui dégénère. C'est à désespérer de tout. Mais il faut que je m'accroche, que je fasse face, pour lui. Je lui souris dans le rétro :

- Je te donnerai tes médicaments en arrivant, poussin, et après le goûter on ira promener Jim, d'accord ? Il ne pleut plus. Tu pourras tenir la laisse, si tu veux.

Il opine vigoureusement en souriant et je suis heureux de revoir cette petite fossette, sur sa joue.

oOo oOo oOo

Après les crêpes de Charlotte, et une aspirine pour moi, je remets son ciré bleu marine à Scorpius, qui se précipite dans le couloir pour attraper la laisse de Jim.

- Ca va sentir le chien mouillé, et je vais devoir nettoyer tout le couloir, gémit Charlotte d'un air comique tandis que Jim et mon fils trépignent devant la porte.

Je la fixe avec une petite grimace, genre « c'est pas de ma faute », et elle penche un peu la tête, comme une mère compréhensive, du haut de ses vingt ans. J'aime son bon sens et son optimisme, et Scorpius l'adore. Elle est frêle mais nettoie le manoir et mène ma maison d'une poigne de fer, me ramenant souvent à la réalité. En plus elle est fiancée et ne me drague pas, ce qui me soulage.

« Pourquoi t'es pas ma maman ? » lui a demandé Scorpius il y a peu, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à lacer ses chaussures. « Parce que tu as déjà une maman, Scorpius, même si elle est morte. Elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais. Demande à ton papa, il va te monter des photos » lui a-telle répondu doucement, en me regardant avec insistance. J'ai acquiescé, essayant de sourire, et j'ai sorti les quelques photos qui me restent d'Astoria, en ayant détruit une bonne partie un soir de rage, avant sa mort. Scorpius est venu se réfugier dans mes bras, pour fixer les traits réguliers et le sourire immaculé de sa mère, le pouce dans sa bouche. Sa mère qui a disparu par ma faute, j'en suis persuadé, même si je ne tenais pas le couteau, et dont je n'ose pas parler à mon fils. Lui dire quoi ? Que nous nous sommes aimés ? C'est sans doute vrai, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Il ne me reste que la rancœur et la culpabilité. Mais mon fils a besoin de savoir qu'il a été désiré, aimé, alors je lui invente de belles histoires sur notre mariage, comme dans les contes de fées. J'ai aussi placé son portrait sur la cheminée, et une photo d'eux à la maternité, qu'il regarde souvent.

Les aboiements de Jim me sortent de mes pensées, et nous voilà partis sur le chemin qui mène au bois. Jim traine derrière lui un Scorpius qui essaie vainement de le retenir, courant de toutes ses petites jambes, riant comme un fou.

Je ne m'inquiète pas, Jim n'ira pas sur la route, il suivra le même chemin que je suivais tous les matins, avec Harry. Je lutte contre la mélancolie qui menace de m'engloutir, en regardant mon fils trottiner derrière un chien plus grand que lui.

Tout va bien.

En passant près de l'arbre gravé, la discussion avec Cédric me revient en mémoire, me tordant l'estomac. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être ami avec lui, simplement ? Qu'est ce qui rôde encore entre nous, toutes ces années après ?

_Snape._

_Le fantôme de Snape._

_Tout ce que je n'ai jamais raconté à Cédric, ni même à mon journal intime. La manière dont Snape m'avait fixé, ce jour-là, en colle, quand j'ai placé ma jambe contre celle de Cédric. Le mélange de désir et de haine. De jalousie._

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'avais fait cela, à l'époque, mais l'ai je jamais su ? Provocation, méchanceté, folie passagère ? Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul, pour moi, que d'autres pouvaient tomber dans mes filets ? Tenter le diable, tester l'impunité ?_

_Le Diable avait le visage de Snape, en ce temps-là, et il était fichtrement attirant. Ses yeux brûlants me fascinaient et me révulsaient en même temps. Certains soirs j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me touche, un peu, comme ses yeux semblaient le promettre. Mais au matin il me terrifiait et l'idée qu'il m'effleure devenait répugnante. Abjecte._

_Imaginer son corps d'adulte me dégoûtait. Parfois. _

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je cherchais, en ce temps-là. Peut être tout cela n'était-il que pur fantasme de ma part, finalement._

_Pourtant je me souviens qu'une espèce de fièvre m'avait envahi ce matin-là, entre son regard fixe, la rougeur inhabituelle de ses joues, et la présence rassurante de Cédric à mes côtés. Les minutes passaient, le latin n'avait plus aucune importance. La colle n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'y avait qu'un homme libidineux en face de moi, et un garçon innocent à mes côtés._

_Je soupirais, laissant apparaître ma langue entre mes lèvres, laissant le désir m'envahir doucement, mon imagination galoper. En toute innocence. _

_Tendre le coude et l'appuyer contre celui de Cédric n'a pas été difficile, et pouvait passer pour un simple hasard. J'ai attendu sa réaction avec curiosité. Il n'y en a pas eu. Etait-il tellement concentré sur son devoir qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien, ou souhaitait-il que je continue ? Je devinais qu'il jetait des coups d'œil gênés à Snape, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et j'ai eu envie de pousser mon avantage un peu plus loin._

_Forcer Snape à s'intéresser à lui. Forcer Cédric à s'intéresser à moi._

_J'ai laissé glisser mon genou contre celui de mon voisin, et il a frémi. Imperceptiblement. Il s'est mordu les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, et Snape s'est contracté, les yeux exorbités, mais muet. J'avais gagné._

_J'étais heureux. Deux hommes me désiraient au même moment, alors que je recopiais sagement des phrases latines sans sens, avec l'apparence de l'élève sage. Je souriais intérieurement, laissant les vagues de désir circuler entre Cédric et moi, sous le nez de Snape, au bord de l'apoplexie._

_L'incongruité de la situation m'excitait au plus haut point, l' « apprentissage » de Cédric, la jalousie de Snape. Le triangle infernal. L'homme mûr qui nous regardait avidement, et tout ce que j'imaginais de ses fantasmes infernaux. Interdits._

_Je me souviens que j'ai eu peur, finalement, à la fin de la colle, quand il a congédié Cédric comme un valet et que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Heureusement – malheureusement ?- Ashley est arrivé bien vite pour me récupérer, privant Snape de toute initiative… à part une main qui a frôlé mes fesses, quand je me suis retourné pour sortir, et qui m'a enflammé les joues et l'imagination, pour longtemps._

_Mais quand je suis remonté dans ma chambre, ce soir-là, dès que j'ai posé le pied sur la première marche, j'ai ressenti une drôle de douleur dans la poitrine, comme un trou béant, et l'image de Cédric flottait devant moi, légère, obsédante. J'étais amoureux, vraiment, pour la première fois._

Scorpius trébuche sur une racine et tombe lourdement. Je me précipite sur lui, anxieux, tandis qu'il chouine doucement et se met à tousser. Visiblement ce n'est rien, à part une frousse et l'occasion d'un gros câlin. Nous rentrons finalement, mon fils dans mes bras et le chien qui me tourne autour, curieux, jusqu'au manoir où Charlotte nous attend, les mains sur les hanches, pour nous gronder.

Une heure plus tard, je remonte jusqu'à mon bureau, étudier une dernière fois la maquette de mon livre, et penser à Harry. Mon occupation préférée. Penser à Harry. Me torturer avec mon roman.

Finalement je crois que je vais retirer les passages les plus osés, pour ne pas le stigmatiser, le cantonner à un certain genre de littérature. Rester hors du ghetto. Le sujet est déjà scabreux, pas besoin de plomber le tout avec des scènes trop chaudes. La réaction de mon frère, lecteur lambda, est déjà assez évidente, et je me demande quel type de public ça pourra bien intéresser de lire un « torchon ». Mais je me suis déjà posé ces questions avec le premier livre, me dis-je en allumant une cigarette à la fenêtre, avec une certaine mauvaise conscience. Ca aussi c'est le résumé de ma vie, me chuchote une petite voix tandis que je souffle la fumée à l'extérieur : faire des choses que je n'assume pas, et qui me font du mal, au final. Mais dont je ne peux pas me passer. Et je ne peux pas me passer de faire éditer mon livre. Même sous un faux nom, même à l'étranger. Même si celui pour qui je l'ai écrit ne le lira jamais.

oOooOooOo

J'attends mon interlocuteur de la maison d'édition française, à la terrasse ensoleillée d'un café, un peu angoissé. Un tilleul laisse pleurer ses branches sur les parasols, un air parfumé flotte. L'automne tardif me fait du bien, par rapport au temps anglais.

Et si j'avais pris la mauvaise décision ? Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et si ce livre était définitivement choquant, mauvais, si c'était juste un torchon relatant une passion physique, une dépendance sexuelle, comme le prétendent Harry et Ashley ?

S'il y avait encore une chance qu'Harry me revienne et que je la gâche bêtement avec ce livre ?

Pour un peu, je me lèverais et je repartirais.

Il y a peu de passants dans cette rue calme, et il fait presque chaud. Ca fait du bien, alors je ne bouge pas, fermant à demi les yeux.

Mon thé est tiède quand il arrive enfin devant le café, essoufflé. Je souris devant son air de jeune pirate pressé, et il me tend la main, gêné :

- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon fils, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.

- Pas du tout, j'ai tout mon temps, vous savez. J'imagine que vous devez avoir des problèmes d'intendance, vous aussi. Je connais ça. Vous désirez boire un café ?

- Plutôt un thé, merci, dit-il timidement.

Je l'observe pendant qu'il jette des coups d'œil aux alentours. Craint-il qu'on nous voie ensemble ?

- J'espère que le fait d'avoir demandé à vous revoir, vous, n'a pas posé de problème avec votre hiérarchie ?

Il hausse les épaules :

- Ma chef ne m'a rien dit, répond-il en mentant. Mal.

Je souris, c'est justement sa fraîcheur et son naturel qui le rendent intéressant. Avec lui je saurai peut être la vérité sur mon livre, enfin.

Un couple s'enlace devant nous, et nous détournons les yeux, subitement pris par nos boissons. Je me lance :

- Voilà, je me suis presque décidé, finalement. Mais j'aimerais… enfin il y a encore quelques points de détail qui me gênent, et dont je voudrais parler avec vous. D'abord je souhaite le faire paraître sous mon nom, finalement. Je ne veux pas d'un pseudo. Le nom de Mc Leary est important pour moi, par rapport à mon père.

Il lève les sourcils, puis acquiesce. J'aime sa manière de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, si éloignée de mon éditeur habituel.

Un adolescent passe et nous dévisage avec un petit sourire, j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à la curiosité des français. Je jette un œil sur ma veste beige, peut être trop habillée pour la circonstance. Ou alors c'est le bandeau de mon interlocuteur qui l'a surpris.

Les cheveux dorés de Samuel Gregor brillent au soleil, il attend la suite de mon discours, avec attention. Je reprends :

- Voilà, j'ai des … scrupules sur ce livre, en fait. Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était un torchon, alors je me demande… pourquoi vous acceptez de le sortir ? Parce qu'il va faire scandale ?

- Mais ce n'est pas un torchon ! dit-il et sa pupille s'élargit, faisant briller son regard étrange. Ne croyez pas celui qui vous a dit ça ! C'est un très beau livre…

- Merci, mais… est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop osé ? Vous n'avez pas été gêné, en le lisant ?

Il baisse la tête, embêté. Puis la relève courageusement :

- Si, j'ai été gêné, au début. Surtout que je n'avais jamais lu ce genre de livre, avant. Alors oui, j'ai été gêné, puis troublé, ajoute-il à voix basse en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Il y a un cil sur sa joue, que j'aimerais lui retirer, mais si je l'effleure il va prendre peur, je le sais.

J'essaie de ne pas m'appesantir sur ce qu'il vient de me dire, ce que je devine. Parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais rougir. Penser que ce jeune homme a pu être ému par mes mots me trouble également, comme une confidence impudique. Il sait comment je fais l'amour, ce que j'aime, maintenant. J'ai presque l'impression d'être nu, devant lui.

Nous nous jetons des petits coups d'œil, il se trémousse sur sa chaise. Je poursuis :

- Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je retire certaines scènes, pour qu'il s'adresse à un grand public, à votre avis ?

- Non. Ne le faites pas. C'est un livre vrai, et ces scènes font partie d'un tout, d'un ensemble. Comme dans la vraie vie… et puis ça prouve leur amour, ajoute-il doucement. Même si l'amour physique ne résout rien.

Je le trouve bien sage, pour son âge. L'odeur des tilleuls et le soleil me donnent un peu mal à la tête. Je me reverse une tasse de thé, essayant de garder une contenance :

- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. Vous me rassurez, parce que j'avais peur d'avoir écrit un bête bouquin porno, qu'il soit catalogué « littérature gay ». J'aimerais aussi ajouter une dédicace, au début…

- Bien sûr. Pas de problème… vous nous donnerez le texte. Pardonnez-moi si je suis trop curieux, mais… c'est votre vie, non ?

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je murmure :

- C'est un peu direct, comme question…

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Mais votre livre m'a tellement plu, enfin il a été si important dans ma vie, que je voulais savoir si c'était vrai. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

- Ca me touche beaucoup, que mon livre ait compté pour vous, et ça me fait un petit peu peur… intervenir dans la vie des gens, c'est une grosse responsabilité pour moi. Surtout que je ne suis vraiment pas un exemple…c'est l'histoire d'un ratage, ce livre, vous savez. D'un mensonge qui génère un tsunami, j'ajoute tristement.

- Non. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est une formidable histoire d'amour. Et le fait que vous l'ayez écrit pour lui, c'est encore une preuve d'amour.

Ma gorge se serre, je sens un picotement au bord de mes yeux :

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. A la fin, quand vous brûlez le manuscrit, c'est la preuve absolue que vous l'aimez.

"Mais il n'a pas lu la fin…", je murmure, plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'a pas voulu lire la fin. Il m'a dit que c'était un torchon, que je lui ai volé sa vie… il m'a dit des choses horribles. Et qui sont vraies, dis-je, honteux de me répandre devant un inconnu.

- Je comprends… et ça vous rend triste ?

- Vous savez, j'ai été très marqué par une phrase de Daniel Pennac, dans un de ses livres : "Curieux, le chagrin. Le plus authentique des chagrins se défend contre lui-même en faisant des phrases. C'est cela, peut-être, la nécessité littéraire, ce besoin vital d'écrire autour... Il n'y aurait qu'à mourir avec les morts, autrement." C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit ce livre. (*)

Il me sourit gentiment et j'ai l'impression d'être fragile, ridicule face à lui qui est tellement plus jeune mais paraît plus fort. Sa douceur et sa compréhension me font du bien, me consolent.

Je sens que le courant passe entre nous, trop bien peut-être. Mais il y a Harry, Harry que j'aime à en crever, et lui a sûrement quelqu'un dans sa vie, aussi. Je souffle :

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, moi aussi ?

- Oui…répond-il en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air gêné.

- Vous vivez seul, avec votre fils ?

- Oui, pour le moment, répondit-il après une hésitation.

- Pour le moment ? Cela veut dire qu'habituellement…

- Habituellement, nous sommes trois. Mais tout est un peu compliqué pour le moment.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez l'air si fatigué ?

- Hein… Je…

Il prend un air franchement embarrassé, je pense que j'ai été trop loin, là.

- Je suis désolé, je vous embarrasse.

- Je dois dire, que c'est un peu délicat comme question.

- Je vois, alors, je ne vais pas insister… pour le moment, dis-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il rougit, c'est absolument craquant. Sa jeunesse et sa sincérité me touchent, même si je sais que tout est impossible entre nous. Mais je sens que je ne lui suis pas indifférent, et ça me plaît. Ca me rassure, je crois.

- Dites-moi Monsieur Mc Leary, je me demandais où vous aviez appris le français ? demande-t-il subitement.

- A l'école. Et j'ai vécu quelques semaines à Montreux. Comme tout le monde parle français, j'ai pu m'exercer un peu. Vous trouvez que je parle mal ?

- Non, au contraire, vous parlez parfaitement bien, dit-il en rougissant encore.

- Merci, vous êtes très gentil…, je réponds en souriant à mon tour.

Décidément il me plaît. Quelques personnes passent devant nous et nous dévisagent, ce qui m'agace sérieusement. Peut- être que je suis juste ridicule, à badiner ainsi avec lui.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous, dis-je plus sérieusement.

- En effet.

- Est-ce que c'est indiscret de ma part si je vous demande comment c'est arrivé ?

Il tique, et j'essaie de me rattraper tant bien que mal :

- Oui, cette couleur dorée est inhabituelle. Cela vient d'où exactement ?

- Un problème génétique, mais je n'ai jamais très bien compris.

- Ah ! D'accord.

Je me ressers une tasse de thé tout en me demandant comment arriver à mes fins. J'aimerais bien savoir, quand même…

- Je peux vous poser une question plutôt indiscrète et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas répondre.

- Allez-y, je verrai bien.

- Comment… Comment avez-vous perdu votre œil ?

Il y a sans doute quelque histoire un peu triste, voire carrément tragique là-derrière, et j'aime connaître la vie des gens, leur vérité. Je pressens que ce jeune homme a vécu beaucoup de choses, déjà.

- Vous me posez beaucoup de questions Monsieur Mc Leary. Il me semblait qu'on était venus là pour votre livre.

- Je sais, mais j'avoue que vous m'intriguez. Et puis, vous connaissez une partie de ma vie, non ? dis-je, en toute mauvaise foi.

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est donnant donnant ? répond-il, mettant mon jeu à jour.

Tiens, il est plus futé que ce que je pensais. J'enchaîne :

- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, je comprends que ma question vous gêne. Beaucoup de personnes ont dû déjà vous la poser.

- En fait, non. Les gens sont gênés et ils croient qu'en évitant de me poser la question, je ne verrai pas leur trouble. J'ai l'habitude que l'on me regarde bizarrement. Certains croient que je porte ce bandeau pour me donner un genre, d'autre se demandent comment ça m'est arrivé, mais personne ne m'a jamais vraiment posé la question directement.

Je me mordille la lèvre, attentif à sa réponse. En fait sa manière de ne pas répondre directement est très révélatrice, et je me note mentalement de garder cette scène entre nous, pour un futur bouquin, plus tard. Peut être. J'aimerais connaître son histoire pour m'en inspirer, parce qu'un jour il faudra bien que j'invente des histoires, au lieu de piller la vie de mes proches. Et ce jeune « pirate » ferait un bon personnage, je crois. A-t-il perdu cet œil dans une rixe, ou à cause d'une rivalité amoureuse ?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- J'avoue que ça m'intrigue…

- Eh bien, c'est le grand-père de mon fils qui m'a fait ça, dit-il rapidement.

Je crois que je dois avoir l'air complètement abasourdi, sur le coup. La vie a toujours plus d'imagination que les écrivains.

- Quand la mère de mon fils est morte, il s'est jeté sur moi avec un coupe-papier et il m'a crevé l'œil.

- Et… maintenant ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Cette histoire me replonge dans le meurtre d'Astoria, malgré moi, et je ressens comme un léger vertige. Les points communs sont nombreux entre nous, c'est assez fascinant. J'aimerais bien connaître les détails de l'affaire, mais je n'ose pas les demander directement.

- Je n'ai pas porté plainte, j'ai compris sa douleur, reprend-il. Si on n'avait pas été imprudents, Sayuri et moi, elle ne serait pas tombée enceinte et elle ne serait pas décédée.

Je ne réponds pas, l'imagination au galop, essayant de recréer toute l'histoire, les personnages, les causes et les conséquences. Tout ça ferait sans doute un bouquin formidable.

- Monsieur Mc Leary ? Tout ça, c'est du passé. Et je ne regrette pas d'être papa.

- Vous… vous n'avez jamais pensé à écrire ? Pour parler de votre expérience, dis-je, fasciné par son vécu.

- Parler de mon expérience ? Ecrire ? Tout cela m'est inconcevable je crois, dit-il fermement, pour clore le débat.

- Je vois, dis-je, gêné d'avoir été trop loin.

En plus je sens comme un léger reproche, comme si l'idée de raconter sa propre histoire était profondément impudique, finalement. Malgré ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, il n'adhère pas complètement à ma démarche.

Il s'est reculé dans son siège, sans doute pour s'extraire du caractère trop intime de la conversation.

- Je ne dis pas que je critique votre œuvre, je vous l'ai dit, elle est très révélatrice pour moi. Seulement, je ne pense pas être capable de supporter le regard des autres. Savoir que les gens peuvent tout savoir de moi, ça m'est inconcevable.

Je détourne les yeux, froissé par son discours. Il pense comme les autres, finalement. Il ne comprend pas. Son attitude me renvoie à mes remords, mes doutes par rapport à ce livre.

Mais comment peut-il comprendre que ce livre m'est vital, que c'est comme une ultime respiration, un ultime moyen d'expression ?

- Monsieur Mc Leary, votre histoire est émouvante et sincère. Je crois que vous devriez sincèrement la publier. Mais j'ai une question pourquoi avoir choisi une maison d'édition française ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir publié en Angleterre ?

Tiens, nous voilà revenus à mon livre, du coup.

Excellente question. Heureusement, j'avais préparé la réponse. Qui est la vérité, d'ailleurs.

- Je voulais le tester d'abord en France.

- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez fait traduire ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la traduction, elle est fidèle à votre œuvre ?

- Vous savez, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut parler « d'œuvre ». Ce serait un peu exagéré. Mais oui, je pense que c'est bien retranscrit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas traduit vous-même, si vous parlez français ?

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas traduire son propre livre, à mon avis. On en écrirait forcément un autre…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est plus que temps de clore la conversation, sinon je vais rater mon avion de retour.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'envoyer un contrat avec les petites modifications que je vous ai demandé, et des propositions de maquette ? Je voudrais étudier ça tranquillement chez moi.

- Bien sûr.

- Et, si je signe rapidement, vous pensez qu'il pourra paraître quand ?

- Trois mois environ. Vous êtes pressé ?

- Non. Pas vraiment… mais excusez-moi, je dois y aller, là. J'ai un avion dans une heure.

Je suis d'autant moins pressé de le voir publié que je sais que c'est une bombe potentielle. Mais ne pas le publier, ce serait encore pire que tout, me dis-je pour me rassurer, avant de me lever et de lui tendre la main :

- Merci beaucoup, M. Gregor. Pour tout…

- Je vous en prie, M. Mc Leary, dit-il en rougissant à nouveau légèrement. J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer.

Je m'éloigne presque à regret, pour retrouver ma vie. Mon fils. Le Manoir. Ces chaînes invisibles et adorées qui me tiennent loin de celui que j'aime.

_**POV HARRY**_

- Toussez… encore une fois.

Je fronce les sourcils. Cette toux ne me dit rien de bon. Pendant que jette un coup d'œil à ses derniers résultats elle se tortille sur la table d'examen, à moitié déshabillée. Elle me sourit et je lui rends son sourire, par habitude. Sa manière de minauder m'énerve un peu, mais je n'en montre rien.

Le téléphone sonne, m'arrachant un soupir d'agacement. Je déteste les coups de fil de fin d'après-midi, qui vont m'obliger à rester tard. En plus j'ai promis à William de l'emmener au cinéma, et si j'annule encore une fois la crise est assurée. Je décroche sans même jeter un coup d'œil au numéro qui s'affiche.

- Allo ?

- Harry ? demande une voix qui me colle des frissons.

« Draco ? Je travaille, là, je te signale », dis-je avec irritation -une irritation qui cache un certain sentiment de culpabilité- ça fait combien de temps déjà que je fuis ses appels ?

- C'est un coup de fil professionnel, rassure-toi, répond-il sur la défensive. Mon fils est malade, il a besoin de séances de kiné.

- Sans blague ? Il n'a jamais fait une bronchite pendant que j'habitais au manoir, et maintenant il est subitement malade ? Bizarre, non ? dis-je en baissant la voix pour me dérober à l'œil et à l'oreille inquisiteurs de ma patiente.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est un prétexte ? Désolé, je ne suis pas accro à toi à ce point-là, quoi que tu en penses. J'aime juste bien ta manière de le soigner. Tu peux nous recevoir ce soir ?

- Pff… A cette heure-là ? Non, ça ne m'arrange pas. J'ai prévu un truc. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre Draco. Désolé.

- Toujours pas prêt à faire un effort, hein ? T'as pas changé, je vois, rétorque la voix, acide.

- Dis-donc, des efforts, j'en ai fait, surtout pour ton fils ! Combien de fois je suis venu pour lui ? Je te trouve drôlement injuste.

- Et toi tu oublies vite, visiblement. Un clou chasse l'autre, pas vrai ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Harry…

- Ok. Ok. Arrête ton cinéma. Passe demain matin, un point c'est tout. Si c'est urgent, va à l'hôpital. Tu connais le chemin, je crois ?

- Je ne comprends pas ton agressivité, Harry, et demain c'est samedi. Sauf erreur de ma part, tu ne consultes pas le samedi, si ? Qu'est ce que je fais alors, avec Scorpius ? demande la voix légèrement vacillante de mon ancien amant.

Je crispe ma main autour du combiné tandis que ma patiente se tord le cou pour mieux entendre. Enervé, je m'enferme dans le cabinet de toilette, en tirant sur le fil. Je suis juste ridicule, là, mais je reprends :

- C'est quoi ce chantage affectif à deux balles ? Il n'y a pas un kiné en ville, à part moi ?

- Si, mais personne ne sait être doux comme toi. Et Scorpius est… sensible. Fragile. Je ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer, encore une fois. T'as peur de quoi ?

- C'est à ce point-là ? Il n'est pas mieux dans sa peau ? je réponds, ignorant sa dernière question.

- Non. Pas vraiment. S'il te plait, Harry. Si tu veux, je partirai, demain matin. Il sera seul avec sa nourrice, à la maison. S'il te plaît.

Je ferme les yeux, au supplice. Mon dieu, protégez-moi des pièges de Draco. Donnez-moi la force de résister. Mais d'un côté il y a Draco et ses mensonges, de l'autre Scorpius et ses bronchites chroniques. Et moi au milieu. Facile, comme position.

« D'accord. Je passerai demain, en fin de matinée. Je vais me coucher tard, ce soir, alors je ne pourrai pas passer tôt » je rajoute pour bien enfoncer le clou. « Et j'aimerais autant ne pas te voir, en effet ».

- Charmant. Très délicat. Je laisserai de l'argent pour te rembourser le déplacement, ajoute-il d'une voix acide.

- Bien. Au revoir.

- … au revoir, répond-il après une légère hésitation, avant de raccrocher.

Je reste quelques instants immobile, appuyé contre la porte de l'étroit cagibi dans lequel je me suis enfermé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été si agressif, avec lui. _T'inquiète pas, lui il_ _le sait sûrement_, me souffle une petite voix. Son fils est peut être vraiment malade. En plus c'était à moi de rappeler, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je lui en veux pour ça. Pour mes dérobades.

Je soupire longuement pour me calmer, pour oublier qu'il me rend dingue et que je suis au bord de péter les plombs, par sa faute. Pour oublier les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

- Bon, où en étions nous, mademoiselle ? Vous êtes prête ?

- Mais je suis à vous…minaude-t-elle en se tortillant sur la table d'examen.

- Je n'en demande pas tant. Ca vous ennuierait d'arrêter de vous trémousser ?

- Oh ! fait-elle, froissée.

Celle là aura payé pour toutes les autres. Tant pis.

oOooOooOo

Le Manoir apparaît au bout de l'allée et mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois. Plus je veux fuir plus j'ai l'impression que cet endroit m'appelle. M'attend. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au jardin et à la forêt, où résonnent peut être encore nos pas, comme un battement sourd et régulier. Non. Ca fait trop longtemps, me dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il ne reste rien, et c'est très bien.

Je me gare et le chien tourne comme un fou autour de la voiture, visiblement heureux. Je le flatte en souriant. Il n'a pas oublié, lui. L'allée et l'escalier ne sont pas entretenus, les mauvaises herbes recouvrent tout, donnant un sentiment d'abandon. Tout était si propre et net, avant. En apparence, du moins.

Je sonne, un peu nerveux, un sarcasme aux lèvres, s'il m'ouvre.

La porte laisse apparaître une jeune femme brune au visage fin, et à la main énergique :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Charlotte. Vous êtes le kiné ? Entrez.

Malgré moi je m'aperçois que je suis un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas là. L'étrangeté du nouveau décor me frappe à nouveau, comme une trahison. Où sont les meubles d'époque, les tapis précieux ? Et l'armoire aux baisers ? Est-elle restée sur la mezzanine, ou a-t-elle retrouvé le bureau de son légitime propriétaire ?

Je suis la jeune femme dans les escaliers, jusque dans la chambre de Scorpius, qui, elle, n'a pas changé. Mystérieusement, elle est restée semblable à ce qu'elle était, ultime vestige d'un temps disparu. Je me dirige vers le petit lit en bois ancien :

- Il dort encore dans ce petit lit ?

- Oui. Il n'est pas très grand, et il aime se blottir sur le bord, avec son doudou. Vous étiez déjà venu ?

- Oh oui, souvent… j'ai vécu ici, vous savez, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre, pour retrouver le paysage familier.

Le même paysage que celui que j'avais de ma fenêtre, un étage plus haut.

- Ici ? Avec Draco ? dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Tiens ? Elle l'appelle Draco ?

- Non. Je louais l'étage supérieur.

- La mezzanine ? Ah, tiens c'est marrant, il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Il a dû oublier… Scorpius n'est pas là ?

- Je parie qu'il s'est caché. Il se planque toujours quand il entend des étrangers. Je vais voir dans ma chambre.

Tiens, elle a une chambre au manoir ?

Elle revient avec Scorpius dans les bras, qui me fixe d'un air apeuré. Je caresse ses cheveux blonds, soyeux, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, à laquelle il paraît très attaché.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Je vivais ici, avant, et je me suis occupé de toi, aussi. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Sa petite tête blonde s'agite de droite à gauche, dans le cou de sa nourrice à laquelle il s'accroche désespérément. Elle lève les yeux au ciel :

- N'aies pas peur, Scorpius. Le Monsieur ne va pas te manger, il veut juste te soigner. Allez, lâche mon cou. Il faut te soigner, tu sais, pour que tu ne tousses plus. J'en ai marre de t'entendre tousser toutes les nuits, soupire-t-elle.

Il fait une petite moue et je la contourne, pour essayer de capter le regard de l'enfant, mais il se dérobe. J'entrevois par instants l'étincelle grise de son regard apeuré, entre ses boucles blondes, qui me rappellent quelqu'un.

- C'est pas gagné, murmure-telle. La dernière fois que le médecin est venu, il n'a pas voulu quitter les jambes de son père. Et comme il lui passe tout…

- C'est parce qu'il n'a plus que lui, non ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Peut- être, mais il faudra bien qu'il devienne autonome, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez raison. J'ai une idée. Je vais chercher son doudou, dis-je en retournant vers le lit, sur lequel gît le lapin bleu aux oreilles à moitié dévorées.

Je le saisis délicatement puis retourne vers eux :

- Scorpius, ton doudou tousse la nuit. Je vais le soigner, pour qu'il se sente mieux, et puis après ce sera ton tour. OK ? Tu peux regarder, si tu veux…

Avec beaucoup de sérieux, je m'assois sur une chaise et prodigue mes soins attentionnés au doudou, sous l'œil amusé de Charlotte, et inquiet de Scorpius, qui suce son pouce avidement. Puis je tends les bras vers lui :

- A ton tour, maintenant. Tu viens ?

Il hésite, regarde sa nounou, son doudou sur mes genoux, puis descend à terre et vient timidement vers moi. Je me garde bien de montrer tout enthousiasme, car je sais que cela le ferait fuir, mais il finit par grimper sur mes genoux, en récupérant son bien.

Charlotte est visiblement impressionnée, même si elle ne dit rien, et elle sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Tout en le massant pour le dégager j'enfouis rapidement mon nez dans les cheveux fins et le passé me saute au visage. Toujours la même odeur. L'odeur des cheveux blonds, qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ou est-ce le fait de le serrer contre moi, cet enfant délicat, l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime ? De sentir son abandon, sa confiance ? Le fait de pouvoir l'aider, même un instant ? L'émotion me submerge.

Il se retourne et me regarde avec surprise, sentant peut être mon émoi. Je murmure :

- Scorpius, tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais je suis très très heureux de te revoir. Et j'espère que tu vas aller bien, maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu vas aller bien.

Il me fixe avec étonnement de ses yeux métalliques, presque transparents et je me demande s'il ne me reconnait pas, finalement.

Bêtement, j'aimerais bien que Draco soit là, qu'il voie que je m'occupe bien de son fils, que je ne suis pas le monstre qu'il croit. Oui, je voudrais qu'il soit là, avec nous.

Scorpius redescend d'un bond de mes genoux et disparaît dans les escaliers.

Une certaine mélancolie flotte dans l'air de cette chambre d'enfant, aux rideaux immaculés, que j'ai du mal à quitter. Après un dernier tour, un dernier regard par la fenêtre, je me dirige vers les escaliers.

C'est quoi ce sentiment en moi ? me dis-je en me raccrochant à la rampe. Mélancolie.

Arrivé en bas, Charlotte me lance, en sortant de la cuisine, d'où émanent d'agréables odeurs :

- Très impressionnant. Vous savez vous y prendre, vous, avec les enfants ! Bravo…

- Merci. C'est mon métier.

- Non, franchement, je suis épatée. Il est tellement farouche, d'habitude…

- Mais c'est un gentil garçon, non ?

- Oui. Trop gentil et trop sage, à mon avis. Mais bon, c'est juste mon avis. Vous voulez boire quelque chose pendant que je fais le chèque ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci. Draco rentre à quelle heure ?

- Il m'a dit midi. Dans dix minutes, quoi. Vous voulez l'attendre ?

« Je…euh. Non, je ne pense pas… » dis-je en entrant dans l'immense cuisine réaménagée, pleine de souvenirs pas si anciens.

La tristesse de Draco à son emménagement, mon étreinte furtive. Mon départ précipité.

Sur ce Scorpius déboule vers moi et me tend des pièces de bois, fièrement.

- Il adore jouer avec ça, construire des animaux. Vous avez vraiment la cote, dites donc ! dit-elle en me servant un jus d'orange. Vous vous déplacez souvent à domicile ?

- Non. Très rarement…

Elle me sourit et j'admire la blancheur de ses dents, son sourire franc et amical. Elle s'assoit en face de moi, pour éplucher des pommes :

- Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous habitiez ici. Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

« Ah ? Euh… hé bien » je bégaie, pris de court, « Astoria… enfin Mme Malfoy… »

- A cause de son assassinat ? Les gens d'ici m'ont un peu raconté, il paraît que ça a fait un foin pas possible. D'ailleurs tout le monde m'a déconseillé d'habiter ici. Vous avez eu peur, à l'époque ? Je comprends, remarquez. C'est tellement isolé, ici. Ca devait être terrifiant.

- Un peu, oui. Vous vivez où ?

- En haut. Dans la mezzanine, comme vous. Marrant hein ? dit-elle en me resservant à boire, tandis que j'aide maladroitement l'enfant à monter ses pièces de bois.

- Oui. Marrant. Je vais y aller, dis-je en me levant brusquement et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vous ne voulez pas l'attendre ?

- Non. Non, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas…

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et je me retrouve face à face avec les mêmes yeux métalliques, la même blondeur enfantine que le garçon que je viens de soigner. Un ton plus foncé, peut être. Un métal plus froid, peut être.

Nous sommes tous les deux bouche bée, immobiles. En quelques secondes tout le passé, le désir et la rancœur se glissent entre nous, et nous reculons d'un pas.

- J'allais partir, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Ca s'est bien passé avec Scorpius ? interroge froidement Draco.

- Fantastique ! lance une voix derrière moi. Jamais vu ça. Dommage que vous n'étiez pas là, Draco, ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux et Scorpius s'est laissé soigner sans moufter, sans pleurer. Il est même revenu le voir pour jouer avec lui.

Un mince sourire apparaît sur la bouche de Draco, et le métal s'adoucit, dans ses yeux. Il me tend la main, avec émotion :

- Merci, Harry. Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Il est tellement…

La main tiède ne lâche pas la mienne, et je me perds dans le métal en fusion, oubliant mes mots. Le temps se suspend, il n'y a plus que lui et moi, sur le perron, dans la maison, le quartier, l'univers. La main chaude de Draco et sa bouche entrouverte. Le passé et tout l'avenir.

- Ne restez pas là, un courant d'air glacé rentre dans la maison, gronde Charlotte.

Je recule et il entre, ôtant sa veste impeccable d'un geste ample. J'avais oublié qu'il était si élégant. Si grand.

- Tu prends un verre ? dit-il en me dévisageant.

- On mange bientôt ! avertit une voix depuis la cuisine.

- Tu manges avec nous ? reprend Draco avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'aimerais bien, mais… je suis attendu. Mais je veux bien boire un verre, oui. Merci.

- Ah ! D'accord. Tu aimes toujours le Martini ? dit-il d'une voix égale. Viens, on va s'installer cinq minutes dans le salon. Comment tu t'y es pris avec Scorpius ?

- Hé bien, j'ai feinté, dis-je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil, face à lui. J'ai d'abord soigné son doudou, puis lui. Et ça a très bien marché. Il s'est bien laissé faire.

- Tiens donc ? Tu élabores des stratégies pour parvenir à tes fins, toi aussi ? demande t-il d'un ton badin.

« Comme tu vois… », dis-je en détournant le regard pour découvrir le nouveau salon, très zen. Métal et verre. « Tu sais, je me demande s'il ne m'a pas reconnu, finalement. »

Le martini coule lentement dans ma gorge, m'apportant un calme et une détente trompeurs. Les couleurs claires des coussins donnent un semblant de vie au décor moderniste et froid, et Draco me fixe en sirotant son verre lentement, de son regard légèrement voilé. Métal dépoli.

Je souris, et reprends à mi-voix :

- Ca m'a fait bizarre de le tenir sur les genoux, tu sais. Ca m'a rappelé tant de choses…

Il ferme brièvement les yeux, croise les jambes. Un bruit de vaisselle nous parvient de la cuisine. Je continue :

- C'est si loin, il a changé, grandi, il est plus lourd, mais c'est toujours lui. C'est toujours son odeur. Et puis cette main un peu moite, ce regard si particulier. Si pur. Ton regard…

Je me tais, remettant précipitamment mon nez dans mon verre. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Dans deux minutes je vais lui faire des déclarations, dans cinq minutes je vais l'embrasser, si je continue. Un éclair de métal luit dangereusement dans ses pupilles, l'étincelle menace de tout embraser.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu », murmure-t-il de sa voix voilée, celle que j'écoute en boucle sur mon répondeur.

« Je suis heureux d'être venu », je réponds en écho, simple réflexe, en finissant mon verre.

La chaleur a envahi mes membres, mon esprit, je flotte quelque part, dans ce décor zen, léger comme l'air. Son air de rien. Son air d'avant.

J'aimerais goûter la soie de ses lèvres, sentir l'odeur d'amande de ses cheveux blonds, lécher cette veine qui palpite dans son cou. Comme avant.

Après tout, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser, juste une fois ?

Rien.

Sans y penser, je me lève, contourne la table base en verre et je me penche sur lui, effleurant délicatement ses lèvres surprises, un peu fraîches. Parfumées au whisky.

A l'air de rien. A l'air d'avant.

Doucement elles s'entrouvrent, me reconnaissent et m'accueillent avec volupté, timidité. Cette timidité, cette hésitation qui m'ont toujours fait craquer, chez lui. Cet air un peu perdu.

Cet air de rien. Cet air d'avant.

Le baiser s'étire voluptueusement, entre mes désirs et ses désirs, et je me blottis contre lui, dans ce fauteuil hors de prix, je me fonds en lui, semble-t-il, il n'existe plus d'espace entre nous. Plus rien. Comme avant.

…

Un goût un peu salé dans l'amande m'avertit que le songe va bientôt prendre fin, que le nirvana va disparaître, que bientôt je ne serai plus rien. Comme avant.

Je m'éloigne avec précaution, juste un petit mouvement arrière pour lire le métal, déchiffrer la vérité dans ses yeux, quand il demande :

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien revenir habiter ici avec moi ?

- Mais tu as loué mon studio à quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je avec un léger ton de reproche.

- On trouvera une solution… tu vivras ici, avec moi.

« Je ne vis pas seul, Draco. Je suis désolé », je murmure, le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas déclencher la fusion du métal - ou sa fonte pure et simple, en sanglots que je ne supporterai pas.

- Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, Draco.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais bien, non ? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Il acquiesce doucement, et détourne les yeux :

- C'est bien fait pour moi, je crois.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est la première version du roman que j'avais écrit, un kiné qui tombe amoureux d'un patient. Une patiente. Dieu m'a bien puni…

- Dieu ne punit pas, Draco. C'est la vie, le hasard. C'est tout. Le temps qui passe.

Son menton tremble subtilement, et il détourne la tête, tentant en vain de me cacher sa peine. Je me relève doucement, gardant ma main sur la sienne, pour ne pas rompre le contact fragile entre nous. Métal humide, brouillé.

Scorpius rentre dans la pièce en coup de vent, nous aperçoit et fait demi-tour précipitamment.

- Il doit se demander ce qui se passe, murmure Draco.

- Il sait très bien ce qui se passe, à mon avis. Les enfants sentent ces choses là. Maintenant il a peut-être compris à cause de qui tu es si triste.

- Mais je ne suis pas triste !

- D'accord. Tu n'es pas triste. Alors je vais y aller… dis-je en lâchant sa main et en reculant.

- On se reverra, Harry ? demande-t-il précipitamment, en se relevant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu appelles, et j'arrive. C'est comme ça. Ca a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais bien, dis-je avec une certaine amertume.

- Mais je ne veux pas te voir uniquement quand Scorpius est malade…

Je secoue la tête, impuissant. Il me fixe longuement, au milieu de ce décor zen, dépouillé, vide comme nos existences, puis demande avec une légère ironie :

- C'est dans l'air du temps, hein ?

- Pardon ?

- L'adultère. Le mensonge. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

- Mais je n'aime pas ça, dis-je en reculant lentement vers la porte. Je n'ai pas la solution miracle, Draco. Je suis comme toi.

- Alors il faudra que j'attende qu'il …

- Non. Ne dis pas ça. Il attend une greffe. Il est en bonne place. Ca n'a rien à voir avec sa maladie. Ne dis pas ça.

Il reste en face de moi, bouche entrouverte, sur le point de dire une phrase, qui ne vient pas. Une phrase qui va m'assassiner, peut être. Ou qui va nous sauver, peut être. Des bruits de vaisselle viennent de la cuisine, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Quelqu'un frappe fermement à la porte, et elle s'entrouvre :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le repas est prêt, et je dois partir à 13h, dit Charlotte en nous dévisageant.

- J'allais partir…

- Je ne vous chasse pas, j'espère, ajoute Charlotte devant notre air sombre. Si vous souhaitez déjeuner ici, il y a de quoi…

- Non, merci. Je suis attendu, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. C'est très aimable à vous.

- Je vous en prie… j'espère vous revoir bientôt, pour les prochains soins. A propos, Draco, un jeune homme a appelé ce matin, avec un accent français. Samuel, je crois. Il voulait un certain David qui habiterait ici, je n'ai très bien compris. Il faudrait que vous le rappeliez assez rapidement, si vous pouvez. J'ai son numéro, en France.

- Ah ? Euh, oui, répond Draco, visiblement troublé.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil surpris, il baisse les yeux, mine de rien. Je retiens un sourire. Draco et ses mensonges, ses cachotteries. Pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles ?

C'est l'air du temps, il faut croire.

_**Chapitre 35**_

Windmills of your mind

_**POV DRACO**_

_Première séance_

Le ciel est gris, c'est un matin pluvieux, un de plus. Scorpius est parti à l'école sans trop chouiner, cette fois, mais il a refusé d'aller à l'anniversaire de sa petite copine, samedi, et j'ai dû prétexter sa maladie auprès de la mère de la petite ce matin, pas très fier de moi. Ni de lui. Mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. Moi aussi à son âge je fuyais les anniversaires, les goûters, les jeux d'enfants. Si c'est pour qu'il reste prostré dans un coin de la pièce, ça n'a pas de réel intérêt. Je suis déjà heureux qu'il se soit attaché à Charlotte et qu'il adore le chien, je ne demande rien de plus, pour l'instant.

Tous les soirs on passe un long moment ensemble et je lui lis et relis ses contes préférés, surtout les histoires d'animaux. Il reste immobile, sur mes genoux, le pouce dans la bouche, tandis que je mime tous les personnages, encore et encore. Il adore réécouter les mêmes livres, et passer son doigt sur les contours des mêmes personnages. Bizarrement, il ne me pose pas de questions, il écoute, c'est tout, en serrant son doudou contre lui. Le rituel le rassure, comme le petite phrase que je lui murmure tous les soirs « Dors bien, mon poussin, je suis là, juste à côté ».

Cette phrase nous rassure tous les deux je crois.

Je tapote le bureau du bout des doigts, légèrement angoissé. Si j'avais été plus malin, je lui en aurais parlé avant-hier. J'aurais pris RDV tout de suite. Mais j'étais tellement bouleversé, après notre baiser, que j'ai complètement oublié qu'il restait quatre séances de kiné à faire.

Harry me déroutera toujours. Il fuit autant qu'il peut, sous n'importe quel prétexte, mais dès qu'on est seuls il perd la tête. Sans que je ne provoque rien. Du moins pas volontairement. Déjà à Montreux, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un petit moment d'intimité avec lui avant-hier, jamais.

Au fond je crois qu'il ne m'en veut pas à moi, il s'en veut à lui-même. De ses tromperies, ses dérobades. Et sa réaction face à la maladie de Will est très révélatrice. Harry veut le protéger, le sauver, coûte que coûte, même s'il ne l'aime pas.

Sans plus réfléchir je tapote le numéro, et je prends une grande inspiration :

- Allo ?

- Draco ? répond la voix surprise. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hé bien… je ne t'en avais pas parlé tout de suite, mais… il reste trois séances de kiné pour Scorpius. Et comme tu as commencé…

- Hum, oui. Evidemment.

- Mais je m'y prends tôt, là, t'as vu ! dis-je d'un ton volontairement léger. Pas à la dernière minute. Tu peux nous recevoir quand ?

Un silence gêné s'installe.

Je soupire. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se dérober. Pas encore une fois. Ca devient franchement pénible. Je tapote nerveusement le bureau tandis que j'entends un froissement de feuilles.

- En fin d'après-midi ? 17h ? répond la voix hésitante.

« OK. » J'ajoute, d'un trait : « Si tu veux, si tu ne souhaites pas me voir, je demanderai à Charlotte de l'amener ».

- Non, pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche, soulagé. Ouf. Au moins il ne m'a pas envoyé balader. Il va falloir que je me tienne à carreau, tout à l'heure. Mais il vaut mieux que je n'y pense pas trop, que je n'en attende rien, parce que je vais être cruellement déçu, une fois de plus. Harry a l'art de tout me donner pour tout me reprendre, après.

J'ouvre mes mails. Il y en a un de Samuel Gregor, qui me fait sourire. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'apprécie énormément ce jeune homme, alors que je le connais à peine. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, une compréhension particulière. Ou peut être une attirance, qui sait ? Au moins lui ne traite pas mon bouquin de torchon… Je laisse mon imagination vagabonder, caressant l'idée de repartir de zéro, m'installer en France – pourquoi pas ? Et oublier tous mes mauvais souvenirs. Ces ombres qui me collent à la peau. Ashley, Cédric, même Harry.

Prendre une autre identité, et disparaître. Finalement je n'étais si mal chez mon vrai père. C'était calme, reposant. Il est absolument ravi de la manière dont j'ai retranscris ses Mémoires, et ça m'a fait plaisir. Enfin quelqu'un de proche qui est fier de moi. Pas si fréquent.

Je sors mon paquet de cigarette de sa cachette –pourquoi je le cache, Astoria n'est plus là ? - et je vais fumer à la fenêtre, malgré le vent humide. J'ai peur pour la sortie de mon livre en France, mais je n'arrêterai pas le processus. Tant pis.

Du coup je repense à Cédric, qui m'a bien aidé. Je m'en veux un peu pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer balader comme ça, mais son attitude m'a semblé une telle trahison_… Comme si moi je ne l'avais jamais trahi…_

_Quand j'ai revu Cédric, le lendemain de la colle, il a baissé les yeux devant mon petit sourire gêné et j'ai su que nos rapports avaient définitivement changé. Bien sûr nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, plus que jamais nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, comme avant, mais quelque chose avait changé. Subtilement._

_Sa manière de baisser les yeux quand je le fixai un peu trop longtemps, cette petite rougeur sur sa joue, que j'avais envie de frôler, parfois. Nos cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson quand nous révisions ensemble, dans ma chambre, côte à côte ou dos à dos. Nous aimions cette intimité, cette douceur entre nous, qui n'osait dire son nom._

_Le tabou était là, présent, rien n'avait été fait ou dit, mais cette retenue était troublante, au final. Nous retenions nos mots, nos gestes, et chaque frôlement ou regard état capital, hantant nos jours et nos nuits, en pensée. _

_« Roméo et Juliette » occupait une bonne part de notre temps libre, entre les répétitions et les relectures sans fin du texte que j'imposais à Cédric, mort de trouille que j'étais de m'être fait « coincer » bêtement dans le rôle de Juliette. Tout ça à cause de Snape…_

_Les premières lectures publiques furent plutôt désastreuses, j'ânonnais bêtement le rôle en présence du groupe, le massacrant avec lourdeur, alors que j'en connaissais chaque finesse, chaque soupir. Heureusement la gentillesse et la patience du professeur Lupin étaient infinies, et Cédric, lui, savait que je pouvais jouer ce rôle, et il me le répétait sans cesse, à chaque hésitation. Il m'avait vu l'interpréter, seul à seul avec lui, il savait que j'en étais capable. Il n'y avait que moi qui ne le savais pas, je crois. La présence des autres, les regards moqueurs de mes camarades me coupaient toute inspiration, toute énergie. J'étais comme un pantin devant eux, sans vie, sans talent._

_Il a fallu des entrevues privées avec le professeur et celui qui jouait « Roméo » pour que je me détende un peu, que je m'ouvre au texte, à la scène. Que je m'oublie, enfin, pour me glisser dans le rôle et les vêtements soyeux de Juliette. Cédric était toujours là, en coulisses ou dans la salle, me portant de son regard plein d'espoir, de sa confiance. C'était toujours lui qui passait me prendre avant de nous rendre dans l'imposante salle de spectacle ; pour un peu, on aurait pu dire qu'il me coachait, si le terme avait existé à l'époque. C'était pour lui que j'avais accepté le rôle je crois, pour sentir ses yeux sur mon front et lire fa fierté dans son regard noisette. _

_Les premiers émois décrits dans la pièce étaient les miens, les nôtres, et j'adorais répéter les scènes avec Cédric dans le rôle de Roméo, en privé. C'était une manière pour nous de se dire l'indicible, de s'avouer l'inavouable. De tester l'émotion de l'autre, de jouer avec le feu._

_Le feu qui coulait dans nos veines, faisait rougir nos joues, battre notre cœur. Qui couvait en silence, dans nos jeunes corps._

_Le pas fut finalement franchi pendant les vacances de Pâques, que Cédric passa chez moi, grâce à l'intervention d'Ashley auprès de mon père. Ce dernier ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette amitié et tout ce qui touchait à ma personne, en général. Il avait tendance à répondre systématiquement non à toutes mes demandes, même les plus banales. Le ver était dans le fruit dès ma naissance, pour lui, et je pense qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé ni accepté ; Il lui aurait fallu beaucoup d'abnégation ou d'amour pour ma mère pour accepter un bâtard sous son toit, et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il avait « réussi » trois fils, il lui suffisait d'ignorer le dernier. _

_Si Cédric a remarqué son attitude méprisante à mon égard il n'en a jamais parlé. En fait, nous avions d'autres préoccupations, à l'époque. Passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, parler de tous les sujets, surtout les plus controversés ou interdits, tard le soir, dans nos lits jumeaux, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et répéter les scènes de Roméo et Juliette, la journée, entre deux balades._

_- Demain, on fera la scène du baiser, ai-je décrété un soir à Cédric qui me fixait fiévreusement dans la semi obscurité, allongé sur le ventre. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « faire la scène du baiser » ? a-t-il murmuré dans un souffle._

_- Tout. On fera tout. On jouera la scène, et on s'embrassera. Il faut bien que je m'entraîne, non ?_

_- Tu crois vraiment que Lupin va vouloir que vous vous embrassiez ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Mais comme ça, je serai prêt. Pourquoi ? Tu te dégonfles ? T'as peur ? lui ai-je murmuré, gentiment sardonique._

_De petites flammes brillaient dans ses yeux, mais il se mordillait la lèvre, gêné. J'ai repris, avec assurance :_

_- On fera semblant, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste pour essayer. Comme au théâtre, quoi ! ai-je rajouté avec désinvolture, en me recouchant sur le dos, apparemment détendu. _

_Il a hoché la tête lentement, pensif, et plus une parole n'a été échangée jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions finalement, beaucoup plus tard._

_oOooOooOo_

_Le lendemain, la perspective du baiser nous rendait nerveux, fébriles. Nous riions pour un rien, on n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler et de se chambrer, redoutant et espérant ce moment. On cachait tant bien que mal notre gêne, parce que même sans en parler on ne pensait qu'à ça. _

_Quand enfin on a saisi nos livres tout racornis pour attaquer la scène, mon cœur battait la chamade comme jamais. J'avais peur et lui aussi, mais j'aurais préféré mourir que de renoncer. Au moment crucial, nous nous sommes regardés, hésitants._

_- Comment on va faire ? a-t-il chuchoté en lançant des coups d'oeils autour de nous, dans la chambre déserte. Et si quelqu'un entre ?_

_- Je vais mettre la chaise devant la porte, et on se cachera… ben tiens, là. Derrière la porte de l'armoire, ai-je dit en me réfugiant près de ce qui allait devenir « l'armoire aux baisers ». De toute façon, ça va pas durer longtemps. C'est juste un essai._

_Nous avions récité la scène à toute allure, sans y mettre vraiment la moindre nuance, anxieux de ce qui allait se passer après. Les mots n'avaient plus vraiment de sens, nous étions déjà rouges et en sueur. Je fixais ses lèvres minces en me disant «Maintenant je vais embrasser cette bouche. Est-ce que je dois mettre la langue, aussi ? »_

_Tout à coup ça me paraissait impossible à réaliser. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment toucher ce garçon, mon meilleur ami, pour faire « ça ». Surtout moi, qui avais si peu l'habitude d'être touché, et qui étais si mal à l'aise avec mon corps. Je n'avais aucune vraie idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre, en fait je comptais beaucoup sur lui._

_Après restés bras ballants quelques instants je l'ai saisi par le poignet, doucement, et je l'ai tiré jusque derrière la porte de l'armoire, contre laquelle je me suis collé. Nous sommes restés face-à-face un petit moment, morts de trouille, jusqu'à ce que je lui souffle :_

_- Alors, vas-y !_

_- Ben pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que c'est toi, Roméo ! C'est pas les filles qui embrassent les garçons, non ? ai-je répondu en toute mauvaise foi._

_Il a souri et a approché ses lèvres très lentement, en fixant les miennes. Plus il se rapprochait plus le baiser devenait « réel », et quand il a frôlé mes lèvres je ne faisais déjà plus semblant. _

_J'ai fermé les yeux par réflexe, et ne subsistait que cette douce pression contre ma bouche, cette tension dans mon bas-ventre que j'ai cherché à soulager en me collant à ses hanches étroites. La pression de nos sexes l'un contre l'autre a déclenché un frisson commun, puissant, et peu à peu sa langue s'est immiscée en moi, et j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions, pour ressentir, enfin. Ressentir les sentiments nouveaux qui circulaient entre nos bouches, et ces sensations inédites, la brûlure du désir, la tendresse de cette chair rose et humide, l'odeur un peu musquée de sa peau pâle. Tout un monde que je ne connaissais pas. L'infinie différence entre le fait de se caresser et d'être caressé. Le baiser s'est prolongé ; langues emmêlées, mains inexpérimentées mais fébriles, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve le souffle court, la bouche rougie, les sens en alerte. _

_Le sort en était jeté entre nous : notre amitié pure était terminée, bel et bien terminée. Nous avions basculé de l'autre côté du miroir, le côté des découvertes charnelles. Celui dont je rêvais depuis longtemps déjà, toutes les nuits ou presque, m'imaginant la douceur de la peau de Cédric, la vigueur de la virilité de Snape, à l'envie._

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : déjà 16h30, déjà l'heure d'embarquer Scorpius pour son RDV chez le kiné. J'abandonne avec un léger regret mes souvenirs tendres de Cédric pour reprendre le cours de ma vie, et le chemin de croix qu'est mon amour pour Harry.

**POV HARRY**

Déjà 17 h et Draco n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là et ça m'énerve.

J'ai déjà ruminé toute la journée à l'idée de ce RDV, qui est à la fois banal et dangereux, et il me fait encore attendre. Parce que tout est dangereux chez Draco. Sa présence, son odeur, son regard. Tout m'émeut chez lui et je le déteste pour ça. Il n'y a que lui pour me faire perdre mon sang-froid, mes résolutions. La raison. Sans même rien me demander. Sans rien faire.

« Dépendance physique » me souffle une petite voix, pendant que je commence à ranger mon cabinet. Tant pis s'il ne vient pas. Non. Tant mieux.

Une sonnerie et mon dos s'hérisse. Ils sont là.

Bon. C'est un RDV comme les autres, me dis-je en me lavant les mains. Je vais le laisser patienter un peu dans la salle d'attente, qu'il ne croie pas que je l'attends. Je ressors son vieux dossier qui date de deux ans, avec des infos qui ne sont plus à jour. Profession de la mère, par exemple. Situation des parents.

Putain, faut que j'arrête de me monter le bourrichon où je vais péter un câble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a encore cet effet-là, sur moi ? C'est quoi son secret pour me faire faire exactement le contraire de ce que je veux ?

J'ouvre enfin la porte. Il est là, épaules basses, son fils sur ses genoux, les yeux rouges, serrant son doudou d'un air buté. Tous deux sont décoiffés et en pétard, visiblement.

Il se lève et se dirige lentement vers moi, me tendant une main molle, qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il s'assoit lourdement. Je demande :

- Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites une tête, tous les deux !

- Oh, ce gamin m'énerve. J'en peux plus, je te jure. Il a fait une scène pas possible pour emporter son doudou alors qu'on avait négocié qu'il restait toujours à la maison, le doudou. Je te jure, c'est épuisant. Je ne peux pas tout lui céder, quand même !

- C'est clair. Alors Scorpius, pourquoi tu as voulu l'emmener ton doudou ? T'avais peur de venir chez moi ? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, pourtant ! Tu te rappelles de moi, hein ?

Il acquiesce vaguement en me jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

- Ben alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Te fatigues pas, Harry, il ne te répondra pas. Il ne parle presque pas.

Mais Scorpius descend des genoux de son père et me tend son doudou, d'un geste un peu timide. Soudain je comprends :

- Tu voulais emmener ton doudou pour que je le soigne, comme chez toi, c'est ça ?

Il hoche à nouveau la tête et sourit, ravi.

- Et ton papa qui n'avait rien compris ! Pas de souci, Scorpius, je vais m'occuper de lui et après de toi…

Et je commence mes gestes de dégagement respiratoire sur le doudou sous l'œil incrédule de Draco, qui reste bouche bée, tandis que Scorpius, rasséréné, ne rate pas une miette de la scène.

- Bon, je crois que le doudou n'est plus malade maintenant. A ton tour, mon grand. Tu viens ?

Il saute sur mes genoux et se détend instantanément, se laissant aller de tout son poids contre moi, totalement en confiance.

- Ah ben ça alors… murmure Draco, dont les yeux brillent d'émotion. C'est incroyable…

- C'est un de mes secrets, je chuchote en souriant.

Et je sais qu'à ce moment-là nous partageons le même émoi, la même émotion vive, autour de son fils. Il est heureux de le voir si bien dans mes bras, je suis heureux de les rendre heureux.

- Tu es extraordinaire, Harry…

- « Si tu savais !», je lance, badin, pour faire retomber un peu la pression.

- Mais je sais. Je sais… lâche-t-il de sa voix grave sans me quitter des yeux et, en ce moment là, il n'existe à nouveau plus rien que lui, dans l'univers.

Curieux comme il dissout l'espace, les problèmes, la vraie vie, parfois. Curieux comme je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras et tout lui donner, tout lui faire, sans qu'il demande rien. Oublier ma vie, la sienne, la réalité. Toutes ces phrases banales, rabâchées, sur l'amour me reviennent en tête et je crois que je pourrais tout abandonner pour lui, en un éclair. Que je pourrais combler tous ses manques et toutes ses nuits, pour toujours. S'il n'y avait pas Will...

Mon Dieu, c'est affreux, je deviens une midinette, me dis-je en me ressaisissant et en me reconcentrant sur Scorpius. Je suis kiné, nom d'un chien, j'ai un patient à soigner. Il faut que je fasse abstraction de son père, même si c'est lui que j'aimerais tenir contre moi, en cet instant.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser les idées importunes, et il baisse les yeux, gêné. J'espère que Scorpius ne se rend compte de rien. Je termine la séance tant bien que mal, heureusement l'enfant n'est pas très encombré et il rejoint bientôt son père, docile.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu voulais, poussin ? souffle-t-il à son fils qui le regarde, mutin.

- Il a dû essayer de t'expliquer, et t'as rien compris !

- Le pire, c'est que tu as raison. Mais il parle si peu…

- Ca viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Il comprend tout, regarde son œil. Le reste viendra après…

Draco me lance un coup d'œil gêné à ces mots :

- Tu crois qu'il comprend tout ?

- Oui, je crois. C'est toi qui ne le comprends pas toujours, je crois. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui, et en toi, surtout.

Il hoche doucement la tête :

- Heureusement que tu es là.

- Ne le dis pas trop fort, ou je te facture un supplément pour la séance psy, en plus.

Cette fois nous sourions franchement, détendus. Scorpius joue avec les jouets déposés dans un coin à cet effet, laissant même son doudou de côté.

- On va en profiter pour remettre son dossier à jour. Tu connais sa taille, son poids ?

- Oui.

- Bien !

Encore un coup d'œil complice entre nous, les formalités se déroulent sans encombre. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, semble-t-il. Ca fait du bien de discuter tranquillement.

- Il tousse encore beaucoup la nuit ?

- Ca dépend des moments. En début de nuit, oui. Après ça va mieux.

- C'est Charlotte qui se lève la nuit, quand il tousse ?

- Pas toujours non. Des fois je suis trop crevé pour me lever, j'avoue. Et puis j'arrive pas à le recoucher tout de suite. Elle, si.

- Elle a l'air très bien cette femme, elle m'a fait excellente impression.

- Oui, j'ai eu de la chance. Elle vient de loin, elle a suivi son fiancé dans la Région, et elle a élevé ses petits frères et sœurs. C'est une perle, je trouve. Je ne voulais pas d'une voisine, après ce qui s'est passé. Toutes les horreurs qu'on a racontées sur moi.

- Je comprends. En tout cas, elle a l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre !

- Oui. Elle nous manage tous, et ça nous fait plutôt du bien, dit-il en riant. Avec elle tout est carré. Moi, je plane… tu me connais.

- Oh oui ! Enfin, je crois… dis-je avec une petite moue dubitative. Du moins, je croyais…

Instantanément son visage s'assombrit et il baisse la tête :

- Je sais, j'ai eu tort. Je t'ai menti souvent, j'aurais pas dû. J'ai tout fait foirer, comme un idiot. Excuse-moi, Harry.

- De rien. De toute façon, c'est du passé, maintenant. Inutile de se torturer avec ça. Je reste le kiné de Scorpius, et ton ami, j'espère…

- Bien sûr ! dit-il en hochant la tête. Bien sûr. A propos, pour la prochaine séance, tu ne voudrais pas venir au Manoir, et déjeuner avec nous ?

- Nous ? je demande, méfiant.

- Charlotte, Scorpius et moi. C'est pas un piège, Harry. Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu. Et puis Scorpius a l'air de t'apprécier, ce qui est un exploit…

- Et je ne te parle pas de Jim, qui m'adore !

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs nos courses matinales lui manquent beaucoup, tu sais, dit-il en baissant à nouveau la voix.

Cette voix qui me fait craquer, à chaque fois. Qui me retourne les entrailles. Je le regarde sans répondre. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire, je crois.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis je me lève :

- D'accord pour venir déjeuner, mais rien de plus, hein ?

- Bien sûr. Ca m'évite de me déplacer, surtout…

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation mille fois, avec toi ? Bon, allez… Au revoir, Draco. Au revoir Scorpius, dis-je en passant ma main dans la soie des cheveux dorés, tandis qu'il file vers la porte.

J'échange une longue poignée de main avec Draco, le cœur au bord des lèvres, une fois de plus. Difficile de lui résister. Difficile de rester son ami.

C'est mieux que rien, me dis-je en refermant doucement la porte sur eux. D'ailleurs, ai-je vraiment été son ami, un jour ?

**POV DRACO**

_Deuxième séance_

C'est tout à l'heure qu'il vient. Et ça n'a aucune importance, me dis-je pour la millionième fois de la journée. Aucune importance. Je me lève pour fumer ma troisième cigarette de la matinée, à la fenêtre. Juste un soin et un repas, et il sera reparti.

En bas Scorpius joue au ballon avec le chien, et je l'entends tousser, de ma fenêtre. Ca m'ennuie, mais s'il ne toussait pas, Harry ne viendrait pas. Ironie de la vie.

Charlotte s'active dans le jardin, sommant mon fils de remettre son écharpe. Jim court comme un fou pour rattraper le ballon, l'ensemble fait un boucan pas possible. Comment écrire dans ces conditions-là ? J'écrase ma cigarette avec mauvaise conscience, avant de me rasseoir devant mon bureau, envahi de papiers divers et d'enveloppes. Et l'ordi éteint qui me nargue. Un jour comme un autre.

Le téléphone sonne. Harry qui se décommande ?

- Allo ?

- Bonjour Draco, c'est Henry.

- Ah, bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Très bien, même. Un grand journal américain m'a contacté pour écrire un article, à la suite de la parution de ton livre. Ils l'ont beaucoup apprécié, et Ils souhaiteraient te rencontrer, aussi. Tu serais d'accord ?

- Moi ? Mais ça se passerait où ?

- A Miami. Ou à Nassau, mais ça fait loin, pour toi. De toute façon je dois retourner à Miami bientôt, pour mes examens trimestriels.

- Au fait, ça va ?

- Je pense, oui, dit-il rapidement. Alors, tu accepterais ?

- Mais j'interviendrais en tant que quoi ? Ton fils ?

- Non… hésite-il. En tant qu'auteur. Ca te gênerait ?

- C'est que… je ne sais pas. On a vu ma tête partout, après le meurtre d'Astoria… alors ils vont faire le rapprochement.

- Et alors ? Tu as le droit d'écrire une biographie, non ? Je ne vois pas trop où est le problème, Draco.

- Hum… oui, mais... Et puis Miami, c'est loin. Et Scorpius va à l'école… Et je… il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Bon, je te laisse réfléchir, souffle mon père en essayant de cacher sa déception. Au fait, comment va mon petit fils ?

- Oh, ça va à peu près. Il refait des bronchiolites, mais bon… c'est l'hiver, et il est fragile.

- Et à l'école ?

- Pas facile non plus. Il est très timide, très anxieux. Mais ça va, dis-je d'un ton rassurant, pour ne pas plomber la fin de la conversation.

- Et ton autre livre ?

- Il … va sortir en France. En français. Bientôt. Je viens de signer le contrat, dis-je en fixant l'enveloppe bulle qui trône depuis deux jours sur ma pile de courrier en retard.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi en France ?

- Une question de droits… c'est un peu compliqué.

- Mais tu t'y retrouves, dans tous tes pseudos ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

- …oui. Oui. T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, dis-je en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil angoissé au contrat rédigé en français, qui me terrifie.

Tout ira bien, dès que j'aurai trouvé la force de signer et poster la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Et Harry qui vient dans moins d'une heure. Tout ira bien, je me répète pour me rassurer.

- Bon, hé bien, je te laisse réfléchir. Le RDV serait pour dans un mois à peu près, vers Noël. Ca me ferait plaisir de te revoir, tu sais. Je t'embrasse, Draco.

- Moi aussi… dis-je sans réussir à rajouter « papa », et en raccrochant le plus doucement possible.

Je reste immobile longtemps, ressassant à l'infini les conséquences de tous mes mensonges, toutes mes fuites, les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe bulle. Sachant très bien en même temps que s'il ne parait pas ça ne résoudra rien, alors à quoi bon y renoncer ?

Comment repartir à zéro, remettre tout à plat ? A-t-on une deuxième chance pour recommencer, réparer ses erreurs, dans sa vie, quand on raté la première ?

Un coup de sonnette me tire de ma rêverie. C'est lui.

Tout va bien, me dis-je pour la dix millionième fois en descendant les escaliers. Charlotte lui a déjà ouvert et il me regarde descendre les dernières marches, avec un petit sourire. Mon cœur bat bêtement la chamade en reconnaissant ce vieux pull bleu marine qu'il porte depuis des années, et dans lequel j'ai si souvent enfoui mon nez. Je lui rends son sourire, et on se tend la main, comme dans un rêve. Harry est chez moi. A nouveau.

Tandis qu'elle fait rentrer Scorpius j'accompagne Harry dans la chambre d'enfant, comme s'il ne se rappelait plus du chemin. Il jette un coup d'œil en passant devant mon bureau, et je me souviens très bien de notre dernière étreinte, maladroite, sur mon bureau, peu avant que je ne détruise la première version de mon roman. Trop bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la seule chambre qui a échappé au désastre ? me demande Harry en posant sa mallette par terre, dans la chambre de mon fils.

- Pour qu'il retrouve des repères…

- Et tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été bien qu'il retrouve aussi ses repères dans les autres pièces ?

- Ca, c'est moi qui ne l'aurais pas supporté, je crois.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es entêté à revenir ici, alors… fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Avant que je puisse répondre « pour t'y retrouver » Scorpius entre en trombe avec son doudou, qu'il tend à Harry.

- Bon, je crois qu'il y a coutume, maintenant, rigole Harry. OK, Scorpius, d'abord le doudou, et puis toi ensuite. Il est très encombré ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais il a pas mal toussé, ce matin. Il faut dire qu'il a fait le fou toute la matinée avec le chien.

- Oui, je vois ça, il est tout en sueur. Bon, on va attendre que tu te calmes, poussin, et après je m'occuperai de toi.

Scorpius s'installe confortablement sur les genoux d'Harry, et on n'entend plus que sa respiration un peu sifflante. Ou le silence impalpable, entre nous, dans cette chambre chargée de souvenirs. Je ne sais pas vraiment où poser mes yeux, pour ne pas avoir l'air de dévorer mon ancien amant du regard. Mais il s'occupe de soigner le lapin bleu sans me prêter attention et mon fils mêle ses mains aux siennes, répétant geste pour geste.

- Hé bien voilà peut être un début de vocation ! murmure Harry en posant un baiser léger sur le front blond humide. Peut-être qu'il aura un vrai boulot, lui, ajoute-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je hoche la tête. Pas faux. Moi, mon boulot, c'est voler la vie des autres, et dissimuler mon forfait après sous de jolies phrases et des pseudos improbables.

Un bruit de casseroles et de vaisselle monte de la cuisine, détournant brièvement mon attention du tableau trop touchant de mon amant soignant mon fils, à quelques pas de moi. Un tableau auquel je ne m'habitue pas, qui m'émeut à chaque fois, tant il est chargé de sens et d'émotion. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, nos rares regards parlent pour nous. Scorpius se calme et s'abandonne, ses joues sont moins rouges, ses yeux papillonnent, sa petite silhouette semble placide entre les bras d'Harry, et le doudou tombe doucement à terre.

A la fin du soin il dort paisiblement et Harry me murmure :

- Hé bien dis donc, il s'est endormi comme une masse !

- Oui, il est crevé en ce moment, il tousse pas mal la nuit.

- Je le mets dans son lit ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, me levant pour l'aider. Nos bras et nos têtes se frôlent tandis que nous l'installons précautionneusement sur les draps blancs, et mon cœur accélère. Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour inviter Harry à me suivre en bas, en silence, même si j'aimerais rester seul avec lui, dans cette pièce ou ailleurs. Un peu.

Arrivé en bas je préviens Charlotte que Scorpius déjeunera après nous, et nous nous installons à table, tranquillement. L'atmosphère est calme, apaisée autour de la table fleurie. Un petit rayon de soleil fait briller les verres, et le repas de Charlotte, des raviolis au saumon, est délicieux, comme toujours. Elle pose de nombreuses questions à Harry sur son métier, avec sa vivacité habituelle. J'espère que ne l'interrogera pas sur le passé, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce petit moment de tranquillité entre nous, pas si fréquent.

- Au fait, Draco, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Monsieur Potter avait habité dans mon studio, avant ? lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ben voyons. Ca aurait été trop beau.

Je hausse les épaules :

- C'est vrai. Ca remonte à un certain temps, maintenant. Il a vécu ici, quelques mois.

- Scorpius était souvent malade, à l'époque ?

- Non, répond Harry rapidement. Jamais. Bizarre, hein ? ajoute-il en me fixant, tandis que je plonge mon nez dans l'assiette.

- Comme quoi… il suffisait que tu sois là pour que tout aille bien, dis-je sans trop réfléchir.

Harry ne moufte pas, mais je remarque une légère tension dans ses épaules.

- Vous ne vous voyiez pas très souvent, alors ? enchaîne-t-elle.

- Si, on courait ensemble, tous les matins, répond Harry. Avec le chien.

- Vraiment ? Mais vous ne courez jamais le matin, Draco !

- Je sais. Seul, c'est pas pareil. J'ai pas le courage.

- Oh, et bien on pourra courir tous les deux le matin, si vous voulez, Draco, ça me fera du bien aussi, dit-elle en se resservant et en mangeant de bon appétit. Quand le petit sera à l'école.

- On verra, je réponds évasivement.

La neige se met à tomber, à l'extérieur et Charlotte et Harry discutent à bâton rompus des sports d'hiver, car elle s'apprête à partir en Autriche avec son fiancé, pour Noël.

Mon esprit décroche un peu, je ne participe pas à la conversation, je laisse mon regard errer des flocons aériens à la bouche d'Harry, si mouvante. Rapide. Attirante.

Une chaleur se répand en moi. Noël et les sports d'hiver ne me disent rien, je ne veux que retrouver la douceur de son pull bleu marine, son odeur un peu iodée, la tiédeur de ses bras. Mine de rien, je me repais de ses traits affirmés, ses sourcils bien marqués, sa bouche pulpeuse, qui embrasse si bien. Ses épaules carrées, son cou puissant. Je le détaille comme on détaille une photo, centimètre par centimètre. Je retrouve tout ce que j'aimais en lui, cette force, cette simplicité. Ses mains qui me connaissent par cœur ne servent qu'à manger, en ce moment, ou à mimer des mouvements de descente en ski, mais j'ai l'impression de les sentir sur moi.

Ils rient.

J'ai envie de lui.

Je détourne la tête, gêné par mon propre trouble.

- Bon, on va prendre un dessert ! dit Charlotte en ramassant prestement les assiettes. Vous aimez le crumble aux pommes ?

- La spécialité de Draco ? ironise Harry.

- Comment ? Vous faites du crumble aux pommes, Draco ? Mais vous m'avez caché ça, aussi !

- Si vous saviez…, je marmonne d'un air entendu, sous l'œil narquois d'Harry.

- Ca, c'est vraiment sa spécialité, reprend Harry.

- Quoi, le crumble ?

- Les cachotteries.

- Oh !

Elle éclate de rire et enchaîne :

- A propos, Samuel a rappelé, ce matin, quand vous étiez dans la chambre. Il s'inquiétait pour le contrat du livre. Il faudra le rappeler, Draco.

- Le livre ? Quel livre ? demande Harry, redevenu sérieux.

- Un livre que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois, quand j'étais … loin. C'est une biographie. La biographie d'un ambassadeur, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Charlotte me jette un coup d'œil surpris, mais ne dit rien. Ouf. Avec un peu de chance…

- Et c'est qui, cet ambassadeur ? insiste Harry.

Je me mordille la lèvre, puis je me jette à l'eau. Tant qu'à bluffer, autant donner une part de vérité :

- Mon père. Mon vrai père.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? s'exclament–ils ensemble.

- Hé oui. Ma mère a eu une aventure avec lui, dans sa jeunesse, après la naissance de mes frères. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques mois, lors de ma fuite… et on a écrit sa biographie ensemble. Ca va sortir bientôt.

- Mais vous étiez au courant qu'il était votre vrai père ? s'étonne Charlotte.

- Oh oui. Ca fait longtemps que je le sais. Très longtemps. Et je l'ai appris dans des circonstances un peu…difficiles, à l'époque. C'est resté secret jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, ça l'est toujours. J'ai pris un pseudo.

- Ca devait pas être facile à vivre, souffle-t-elle, compatissante.

- Non. C'était scandaleux, à l'époque. Une honte à porter. Et mon père –enfin, le mari de ma mère- me détestait. D'où mon goût pour les cachotteries, sans doute, dis-je en jetant un regard à Harry, qui semble me découvrir pour la première fois.

Nous méditons ces paroles lorsqu'on entend des bruits dans l'escalier :

- Tiens, Scorpius est réveillé ! Bon, je vais le faire déjeuner, dit Charlotte en se levant d'un bond.

Elle sort de la pièce, nous laissant face à face, un peu désarçonnés. Harry reprend vite la parole :

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, c'est une vraie perle.

- C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance.

- Tu devrais l'épouser.

- Elle est déjà fiancée, je te signale.

- Ca t'a jamais gêné, par le passé…

- Très drôle.

- Bon, je vais y aller, souffle Harry en fixant sa montre.

- Tu ne veux pas un café ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre négativement, mais Charlotte, revenue sur ces entrefaites lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

- C'est prêt en deux minutes. J'ai une machine à expresso, vous verrez il est délicieux. Installez-vous dans le petit salon, je vous l'apporte.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers le petit salon, rejoignant les fauteuils confortables qui nous tendent les bras.

"Il faudra vraiment que j'y aille après" dit Harry en fixant la fenêtre. "Ou je vais me faire coincer ici par la neige."

"Tu ne serais pas perdu" je réponds doucement.

C'est étrange de le voir en face de moi, si proche, et pourtant si lointain. Il me lance un long regard :

- Oh si ! Avec toi, je suis toujours perdu. Et en danger. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me tendre des pièges, je le sais.

- Il suffit de ne pas y tomber… Tu es toujours venu volontairement, rappelle-toi. Et après, c'est toujours toi qui as pris l'initiative. C'est ça que tu appelles un piège ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, si tu veux bien. Draco, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré tout ce qui pourrait se passer, je ne veux pas replonger. Je ne veux pas être infidèle. Je sais que ça paraît idiot, démodé, mais je ne veux pas de ça. Je lui ai promis, souffle-t-il doucement, tristement.

- Promis quoi ?

- De lui rester fidèle.

Il n'ajoute pas « jusqu'à la mort » mais la phrase résonne dans mon esprit, comme un couperet. Mon cœur est pris dans un étau glacial, soudain, envahi de blocs de glace. L'extérieur devient l'intérieur, soudain. L'espoir que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu meurt d'un coup, me rongeant la tête et le ventre. Le café est amer, dans ma bouche.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a deux ans, Harry.

- Si. J'avais quitté ma fiancée pour toi, je te rappelle. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec toi, qui étais marié. Tu vois à quoi ça nous a menés, finalement ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Mais pourtant, à Montreux…

- Ne me parle pas de Montreux, dit-il d'une voix sourde. C'était une connerie. Une de plus.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. J'aimerais trouver les mots, tous les mots pour le convaincre. Des arguments implacables. Des preuves irréfutables. Mais cet air buté, je le connais bien. Je n'aurai pas gain de cause. Pas comme ça.

Alors je me lève lentement :

- Je te remercie d'être venu, en tout cas. Je vais te payer.

- Je… euh… Oui, fait-il, un peu surpris. J'ai laissé ma mallette en haut, dans la chambre de Scorpius.

- Viens, je t'accompagne, dis-je froidement.

Nous grimpons les escaliers, embarrassés, jusqu'à la chambre de mon fils dans laquelle il récupère sa mallette. En évitant mon regard, il se dirige vers la porte puis, soudain, fait demi-tour jusqu'à la fenêtre, devant laquelle il reste immobile :

- Il neige toujours ? J'ai toujours adoré ce paysage, tu sais, murmure-t-il.

Son profil musclé se découpe devant le panorama floconneux, et l'ombre d'une hésitation fait renaître ce stupide espoir, en moi. Celui qui bat à côté de mon cœur, en sourdine.

La neige rend l'atmosphère irréelle, floconneuse. Magique.

_Harry, je t'aime, _dis-je en silence, les yeux fermés.

Il ne m'entend pas. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne sais pas s'il a quitté la pièce, s'il me tourne toujours le dos, s'il me regarde. S'il a jamais existé, même.

Les babillages de Scorpius et Charlotte montent le long de l'escalier, comme un monde lointain. Inopportun. Il y a –ou il y a eu – Harry et moi, dans cette pièce. Le reste n'existe pas.

_Touche-moi, s'il te plait._

Je respire de plus en plus profondément, difficilement. Gravement en manque. En manque de ses bras puissants, de sa peau mate, de sa bouche affamée, de tout ce qu'il est et qui m'est interdit, parait-il.

_Juste une fois. Une dernière fois._

Un souffle me frôle. Je ne bouge pas. Cette fois il est parti, je crois. Je laisse ma tête pencher doucement en avant, m'apprêtant à prendre racine et devenir un meuble, ou un arbre. Un saule pleureur très convenable.

_Touche-moi._

Dans un infime frémissement d'air je sens des bras autour de mes épaules, et une bouche sur ma bouche. Je souris imperceptiblement, les yeux résolument fermés, pour ne pas rompre le charme. Ne pas discuter avec Harry. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne pas bouger.

Ou il fuira, comme un songe. Un voleur.

Juste lui appartenir, s'il veut bien de moi.

_Vole-moi. Aime-moi. _

Nos bras, nos corps se retrouvent, chaleur familière, soupirs profonds, mains qui s'agrippent, sang qui afflue, et sa bouche qui me mord. Harry.

_Prends-moi._

Secrets enfouis et retrouvés, sous le voile léger du passé.

Nous glissons jusqu'à ma chambre, bras et jambes emmêlés, sans plus réfléchir, semant ça et là des vêtements, indifférents à tout ce qui nous entoure. Tout ce qui n'est pas nous.

Sa peau n'a pas changé, ce goût d'amande, cette tiédeur, et cette manière de m'allonger sur le lit, de me dévorer du regard et de la bouche, avec une frénésie, une faim qui me ferait presque peur. Cette rapidité à venir au-dessus de moi, le poids de ses hanches sur mon ventre, cette veine qui bat dans son cou, ses jambes qui bloquent les miennes et ses mains qui serrent mes poignets à m'en faire mal.

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est de l'amour ou une simple dépendance sexuelle mais nos peaux s'épousent, se caressent, communient en silence, glissant l'une contre l'autre, humides, vibrantes. Affamées. Sans qu'on ne prémédite ni contrôle rien, je crois. Je comprends maintenant, en lisant le flou dans ses yeux, qu'il ne le veut pas plus que moi, mais que nous sommes les otages de nos propres corps, qui ont un passé. Qui ont besoin de réconfort, d'amour. Nous sommes les victimes de l'injustice de la vie, contre laquelle nos chairs luttent, de toute la vigueur de leur désir. Cherchant du bonheur, du plaisir dans chaque frisson, chaque courbe veloutée, chaque baiser volé.

Son corps est déjà dans mon corps que je regrette déjà le plaisir qui va enfler, se propager de sa verge tendue à mon intimité offerte, en cadence.

_Attends._

Il ralentit, gémit et nous nous penchons pour nous embrasser, nous caresser, autrement, malgré la fièvre, la douleur. L'envie absolue. Réinventer les gestes, les postures. Faire durer notre plaisir, avant qu'il disparaisse.

Trouver le moyen d'arrêter le temps, de l'abolir. Qu'il ne reparte plus jamais. Que je reste en lui, éternellement, à le regarder jouir entre mes doigts, entre mes cuisses.

Mais nos membres tremblent, la sueur dégouline et le plaisir gicle, le sien, le mien, jusqu'à ce nos corps épuisés s'affalent sur le lit défait, dans un bruit mat.

- Je ne voulais pas, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Tu m'as ensorcelé. Encore une fois. Je te déteste, Draco Malfoy.

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je te déteste, Harry…dis-je en le regardant se relever et se rhabiller difficilement.

- Toujours tes pièges…

Le monde a fini par nous rattraper, et il m'en veut. Pour ça et pour tout le reste.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Harry. C'est toi qui as pris l'initiative…

- Oui, je sais. Je sais. Pas la peine de répéter ça, gémit-il en se laissant retomber lourdement sur le lit, pour remettre ses chaussettes. En plus je suis super en retard… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de revivre toujours les mêmes scènes, avec toi ?

- Dépendance sexuelle… dis-je avec amertume.

Dépendance sexuelle. Tellement plus pratique et moins dangereux que l'amour.

Je souffle à voix basse :

- Harry, tu ne sauveras pas Will, même en lui restant fidèle… tu te trompes de combat. Ton père ne reviendra pas, et tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Draco, répond-il doucement en me tournant le dos. Je dois y aller.

- Si, tu comprends très bien, je crois.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le mélange de résignation et de mélancolie de sa voix me tombe sur les épaules comme un poids. Je crois que je préférais quand il était en colère. Nous nous rhabillons en silence, tandis que la neige redouble d'intensité.

Il descend les escaliers d'un pas lourd, les cheveux en bataille, dans ce vieux pull bleu qui m'échappe, une fois de plus. Je le rejoins en bas, l'attrapant par la manche :

- Combien je te dois ?

Il ouvre la bouche, surpris, puis secoue la tête :

- Rien.

- Merci.

« Je prendrai rendez-vous pour la dernière séance, en fin de semaine. A ton cabinet », je rajoute tandis que la porte claque derrière lui.

Charlotte et Scorpius me fixent, étonnés, et je remonte lentement l'escalier, faire disparaître les dernières traces de notre égarement.

**POV HARRY**

_Troisième séance_

Mon dernier patient de la journée cherche vainement son écharpe sous sa chaise, et je jette un coup d'œil anxieux à la montre.

Dans cinq minutes il sera là, et je n'ai aucune envie de le voir.

_Faux, je brûle d'envie de le voir, et ça me mine._

Depuis son retour, depuis cette semaine de rendez-vous successifs, il a repris toute sa place dans ma vie, ce vide immense qu'était ma vie. Il en occupe chaque recoin à nouveau, comme avant. Plus qu'avant je crois.

J'ai son image en permanence devant les yeux et le goût de sa chair dans la bouche, comme un bonbon un peu collant. Plus je le vois, plus les contours du corps de Will deviennent flous, plus ma vie me paraît absurde.

Mon client referme la porte, et je me prends à espérer : Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il était pris dans la neige ? S'il ne revenait plus jamais ?

_Autant mourir tout de suite…_

Non.

Tout ça n'a pas tant d'importance que ça. Juste une dépendance sexuelle.

Je sais que je résisterai, et je sais pourquoi. Parce que je l'ai promis, parce que j'ai des principes, et c'est ce qui me fait tenir. Plus ou moins. D'ailleurs je n'ai couché avec lui qu'une fois, me dis-je pour me rassurer. Sur un malentendu.

_Pathétique._

Je sors la fiche du dossier de Scorpius, que je parcours rapidement. Les dates me laissent rêveur. Bon Dieu, il a filé où, tout ce temps ?

Le coup de sonnette me fait sursauter, alors que je l'attendais. Bon, c'est un rendez-vous comme les autres.

Le dernier.

Scorpius rentre en coup de vent, me colle son doudou sur les genoux et se précipite sur les jeux. Draco me tend la main, sans me regarder. Parfait. Ca me va.

Déontologie et professionnalisme. Je préfère cette version là.

- Bon ! Comment il va ?

- Plutôt bien. Il n'a presque pas toussé, cette nuit.

- Tant mieux ! Tu viens, bonhomme ?

L'enfant saute sur mes genoux et la séance commence. Draco fixe la neige au-dehors tandis que son fils mime tous mes gestes, soignant son doudou. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je n'y jette même pas un œil.

- En effet, il n'est pas très encombré. C'était peut-être même pas la peine de venir…

Draco me lance un regard ambigu :

- Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps.

- Hum, c'est pas grave. Mieux vaut vérifier, de toute façon. C'est plus sûr, dis-je d'un ton apaisant.

C'est mon boulot, merde.

Concentré. Rester concentré.

Mon portable vibre encore. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. Will. Vraiment pas le moment. Je l'éteins discrètement.

Les deux aiguilles de l'horloge qui semblaient collées l'une sur l'autre se séparent maintenant dangereusement vite. Sans le regarder en face je m'imprègne une dernière fois de sa blondeur, son allure, cet ensemble beige si raffiné, comme si ça avait une importance quelconque. Comme pour préparer un interrogatoire.

_« Comment était-il habillé, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? ». J_e ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. D'un air triste et de trente ans de bonnes manières, je crois.

Le dernier rendez-vous.

- C'est bon, bonhomme, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ! dis-je avec un entrain forcé, en me rasseyant derrière mon bureau.

Draco sort sa carte gold et compose les chiffres avec nonchalance, presque indifférence. Un achat comme un autre. Il joue bien le jeu, le bougre. C'est vrai que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Lui il paie, moi j'encaisse.

Seul Scorpius est guilleret et sautille vers la sortie.

Je classe la fiche de l'enfant dans les « M », et referme le tiroir, dans un claquement sec.

Flûte, j'ai plus trop envie qu'ils partent, maintenant.

- Il va guérir un jour, tu crois ? souffle-t-il doucement.

- Oui, je pense. Ca passe souvent tout seul, vers 6/7 ans. Je suis confiant.

Il hoche la tête lentement, lève les yeux sur moi et murmure, presque imperceptiblement :

- Et nous ? On va guérir, tu crois ?

Putain de bonne question.

Comment on guérit d'une dépendance sexuelle ? Abstinence ?

Je crois que j'agite la tête, incertain, quand on entend soudain de grands coups sourds dans l'entrée, et deux coups violents à la porte du cabinet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...?

Le temps d'aller à la porte et de l'entrouvrir, Will est en face de moi, très agité :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas, bon Dieu ? ! J'arrête pas d'essayer de t'appeler !

- Je suis en consultation, Will, dis-je en essayant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es encore en consultation à cette heure-ci ? maugrée–t-il en tentant de voir qui est à l'intérieur. L'hôpital a appelé. Pour la greffe. C'est le moment, Harry ! Faut y aller…

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Oui, j'arrive… je termine et j'arrive.

- Bon sang, mais dépêche-toi ! T'es avec qui ? dit-il en se tordant le cou pour mieux voir.

Pourvu que …

- Avec moi, lâche la voix un peu traînante de Draco, qui nous rejoint à pas lents.

Un désagréable frisson me remonte le long du dos. C'est pas possible. Je dois être en train de rêver. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça. Pas comme un vaudeville.

- Vous ?! glapit Will. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- Consultation pour mon fils. Et vous ?

- Mais vous avez honte de rien, alors ! Putain, j'en reviens pas que vous osiez réapparaître, après tout le mal que vous lui avez fait… dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Will, calme-toi.

- Je comprends pas que vous osiez encore vous montrer, après ce que vous avez fait… répète Will en crispant ses poings. Foutez le camp !

- Will, s'il te plaît…

Draco le toise de haut en bas, prend la main de son fils qui se cache derrière lui et sort posément, sans un regard pour nous. J'ai tellement honte que je n'ose le regarder partir.

La dernière séance. Quel gâchis.

« Si je vous recroise avec Harry, M. Malfoy, je vous jure que … » lance Will, écarlate, aux silhouettes qui s'éloignent.

- Bon ! Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma, Will, dis-je en le secouant brièvement. Ca suffit. On y va. T'as ta valise ? Et te mets pas dans des états pareils, c'est pas le moment.

- Mais tu m'avais promis, Harry… Tu m'avais promis… Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? gémit-il tandis que je ferme le cabinet d'une main tremblante et qu'on se rend rapidement à la voiture.

- C'est juste un client, d'accord ? je réponds en montant dans ma voiture. Je sais ce que je t'ai promis. Allez, c'est parti…

Le cœur et l'esprit à l'envers, je démarre précautionneusement, à cause de la neige, regardant disparaître le 4x4 noir de Draco dans mon rétroviseur.

oOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 36**_

_**Au ciel ou en enfer**_

_**POV HARRY**_

Je rentre dans l'Eglise, les yeux résolument fixés au sol. Pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente d'habitude, et je me sens gauche et emprunté, habillé en costume. Pas moyen d'y couper pour ce genre de cérémonie, mais la cravate qui m'enserre la gorge m'empêche de respirer librement, semble-t-il. Ou alors c'est juste mon imagination, ou le son de l'orgue qui me flanque des frissons. Une heure à tenir.

J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas être là. Mais on ne peut pas se défiler tout le temps, sans passer pour un monstre. Je suis peut être un monstre, finalement. Mais je suis là, malgré ce que ça me coûte. Je suis quand même là.

Un rayon de soleil fait briller un chemin imaginaire, dans l'allée qui mène à l'autel couvert de fleurs blanches. Une personne éternue dans l'assistance, un bébé geint. Mon cœur se serre en reconnaissant quelques têtes, ça et là. Bon Dieu, donnez-moi la force de résister à leurs regards empreints de pitié. Donnez-moi la force de sourire.

Je rejoins Ron et Hermione, élégants et légèrement empruntés, qui m'attendent devant l'autel, leur bébé dans les bras.

Je me glisse sur le banc aux côtés de Molly, très émue, en évitant le regard acéré de Ginny, de l'autre côté de l'allée, superbe dans sa robe rose de future maman. Elle se penche vers son voisin et lui murmure quelques mots, tandis que ma gorge me chatouille. L'encens. Je ne me rappelle pas si j'y suis allergique, mais c'est probablement le cas. C'est probablement pour ça que je ne mets jamais les pieds à l'Eglise, d'ailleurs, me dis-je en observant un ange joufflu dans un tableau. Bien sûr.

L'odeur âcre me pique le nez et les yeux, tandis que les voix d'enfants se mêlent aux orgues. Mes frissons s'accroissent, je cherche à m'échapper du regard, par un vitrail.

La cérémonie se déroule dans une émotion palpable, Molly retenant difficilement ses larmes, sans que j'écoute vraiment la liturgie, ni l'homélie du prêtre, perdu dans mes pensées. Mes souvenirs. Le banc de bois est inconfortable, et je me lève et me rassois avec un temps de retard, sous l'œil ironique de Ginny.

Au signe de Ron je les rejoins pour le baptême en lui-même, et la petite Rose gigote dans mes bras tandis que le prêtre lui dépose de l'eau bénite sur le front. Quelques sourires, quelques flashs et nous sortons enfin sur le parvis.

- Hé bien tu t'en es superbement bien sorti ! me dit Ron en me flanquant une claque dans le dos.

- Merci. Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi comme parrain…

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, par exemple ?

- Moui. Mais enfin, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui inculquer des principes chrétiens, ou des trucs de ce genre.

- Sans blague ? Ecoute, si tu arrives à ne pas oublier son anniversaire et Noël, ce sera déjà bien, dit-il en rejoignant son épouse, qui porte fièrement le bébé.

Ne pas oublier son anniversaire. C'est la date de l'opération de Will, à deux ans d'intervalle, je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Même s'il n'y a plus rien à fêter, désormais.

Je suis le troupeau jusqu'au restaurant, priant pour ne pas être placé à côté de Ginny. Un peu court, comme prière, mais je n'en connais plus d'autre, je crois. Heureusement je suis entre Hermione et une inconnue, probablement une cousine. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, peut être l'ai-je déjà croisée au mariage, il y a trois ans. J'ai un peu perdu le contact avec la famille et les amis, ces derniers temps. Molly est en face de moi et berce le bébé d'un air extatique.

Elle me lance parfois des sourires encourageants, je vais chercher un peu de courage dans mon verre de champagne, dénouant discrètement mon nœud de cravate. Tout à l'heure je rentrerai chez moi, retrouver mon chien, et je me reposerai. Plus que quelques heures à tenir.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est mignonne ? me demande Molly, l'œil humide, en reposant sa petite fille endormie dans son couffin.

- Si. Très.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, si tu savais. La grossesse d'Hermione a été si difficile, et elle avait déjà perdu un bébé, il y a quelques mois. Tu l'avais su ?

J'acquiesce en attaquant mon saumon fumé d'Ecosse, un peu honteux de ne pas vraiment me souvenir. J'espère ne pas avoir droit à tous les détails, et me retourne vers ma voisine, belle blonde pulpeuse, d'un air enjoué :

- On se connait, non ?

- Je ne pense pas, non. Vous êtes de la famille d'Hermione ?

- Non. Je suis un ami, plutôt, et vous ?

- Une cousine par alliance. Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu, pourtant…Vous n'étiez pas avec Ginny, à une époque ?

- Si.

- Oui, oui, je me souviens, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je lis dans son regard « c'est vous le sale pédé qui l'a laissé tomber », mais elle conclut, avec un soupir :

- Enfin, Ginny est heureuse avec son fiancé, maintenant. Tant mieux.

- Tant mieux, oui.

- Vous habitez toujours à Londres ?

- Non. Dans le sud, dans une petite ville.

Elle hoche la tête, me prenant définitivement pour un plouc. Elle ajoute, plissant le nez :

- Vous devez être fier d'être le parrain.

- Euh…oui. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir toutes les qualités pour faire un bon parrain, mais bon.

- Vous n'aimez pas les enfants, non plus ? demande-telle avec incrédulité.

- Si. Bien cuits et avec un peu de sel…

D'un haussement d'épaules elle se retourne vers son voisin, et décide de m'ignorer. Pas plus mal. J'échapperai peut être à la lapidation publique, si je peux me sauver avant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Avec un peu de chance j'attraperai le train de 16h.

L'immense gâteau blanc est découpé en parts égales quand Ron vient me rejoindre :

- Je m'échappe sinon c'est reparti pour le 300ème récit de son accouchement. Comment tu vas, vieux ? Tu sais que j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ?

- Pourquoi ? J'avais dit que je viendrais, non ? dis-je en finissant mon 5ème verre de champagne.

- Oui, mais bon, avec toi… Enfin je veux dire, les mauvais souvenirs, Ginny, tout ça.

- Elle est heureuse, non ? je demande en lançant un coup d'œil à mon ex-fiancée qui se pâme dans les bras d'un beau brun, caressant son ventre rond avec une évidente fierté.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on ait gagné au change, mais bon… Et toi, comment va ?

- Bien, merci.

- Le cabinet, l'hôpital ?

- Très bien. J'ai beaucoup de boulot.

- Parfait… et la vie ?

- La vie ? Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ?

- Ben, euh… ta vie, quoi. Tu es toujours tellement discret, et tu donnes pas souvent de nouvelles, alors…

- Ca va bien, merci.

- Tu… t'es remis ? Enfin, je veux dire, le moral…

- Oui, ça va, je te remercie.

- Ca a pas dû être évident, souffle Ron en fixant sa fille engloutir son biberon.

- Non. Mais ça va. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, là, dis-je en sentant un certain énervement poindre.

Il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif, et sa pitié commence à m'exaspérer.

- Enfin, c'est la vie, pas vrai ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un depuis qu'il… est parti ?

- Non.

- Ca viendra, j'en suis sûr. Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Je sais plus. Plus d'un an, je crois. Je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver quelqu'un, tu sais. Je suis parfaitement heureux comme ça. Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

- Déjà ? Mais on va aller faire des photos dans le parc… et tu es le parrain. Tu dois être là…

- Oh non…

- Harry, je t'en prie. Hermione serait horriblement déçue.

Le calice jusqu'à la lie.

Les invités finissent leur gâteau et le cortège se déplace paresseusement jusqu'au parc, pour l'ultime épreuve du baptême, les photos. Difficile d'éviter Ginny et son gros ventre, sur les photos. Je me force à sourire, sans grand résultat je crois.

Le bébé roux se débat dans mes bras, faisant remonter sa robe blanche jusque par-dessus sa petite bouille joufflue, sous l'œil ironique de Ginny :

- Toujours doué avec les enfants, hein ?

- Je me débrouille, en général, je rétorque. Mais quand je les soigne ils ne sont pas déguisés de cette manière.

- Toujours le même boulot ?

- Ben oui. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? De la harpe ?

Elle hausse les épaules et s'éloigne rejoindre son fiancé, tandis que je remets le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

- Ca va Harry ? demande Hermione en rajustant la robe de sa fille.

- Oui, oui. Merci.

- Tu as des nouvelles ?

- De ?

- William.

- Non. Il vit à Londres, il poursuit ses études, je crois.

- Il est quand même un peu gonflé de t'avoir quitté si brusquement, après l'opération, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il était jeune, il ne me devait rien. C'est la vie.

- Après tout ce que tu avais fait pour lui…

- Ecoute, j'aimerais attraper le train de 16h. Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- Non. Mais ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça, Harry. On devrait se voir plus souvent… tu ne veux pas passer quelques jours chez nous, de temps en temps ?

- Oui, peut être. Mais tu as déjà assez à faire avec le bébé, non ?

- Ca me changerait les idées… et puis les enfants, c'est pas si terrible que ça, tu verras, ajoute-elle devant mon air perplexe. Tu fais quoi de tes week-ends ?

- Je me repose. Je fais du vélo, je vais au cinéma…

- Tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ? Ca doit être dur d'être tout seul, non ?

- Non, c'est pas si dur que ça. Tu sais, je vois des gens toute la semaine, alors le week-end, je me repose, avec mon chien. Pas d'engueulades, pas de concessions, pas d'embrouilles… c'est pas plus mal.

- Il t'a bien esquinté, hein ? Je ne te reconnais plus…

Je secoue la tête, incapable de répondre. Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne me reconnais plus. Un bout de temps que je me suis perdu de vue, dans le miroir.

- Et… l'autre, tu l'as revu ? Ton ex-propriétaire ?

- Non. Il a déménagé, je crois.

- Et tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que Will t'a quitté ?

- Non, jamais. Je ne sais même pas exactement quand il est parti. Et puis après ce qui s'était passé…

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demande-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Oh, une histoire débile. Will est tombé nez à nez avec Draco, à la veille de sa greffe, et il en a fait toute une histoire. Une scène ridicule. Il l'a insulté, même.

- Non ?

- Si. J'en était malade, alors je n'ai jamais cherché à le revoir. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux.

- Mais… Tu avais trompé Will avec lui ? demande-t-elle en baissant la voix.

"Oui", je réponds, pas très fier de moi.

- Waouh. Ca ne te ressemble pas non plus, ça. Et tu penses encore à lui ?

- Non. Ecoute, c'est du passé, tout ça, et je vais bien. Vraiment. Allez, un bisou à la princesse et je me sauve… dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le petit front humide.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Harry. C'est moche.

- Tu salueras tout le monde de ma part, Hermione.

Je dépose deux bises sur ses joues, et prends la tangente jusqu'à la gare, avec un vif soulagement. Parler du passé est toujours douloureux, en plus je me sens con, face à mes anciens amis. Ils me sortent du cocon que j'ai tissé autour de moi, bien confortable, bien anesthésiant, et je n'en ai pas envie.

L'air est frais et parfumé, je longe les arbres de l'avenue d'un pas pressé.

Finalement ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Plutôt mieux qu'au mariage, il y a trois ans. Ginny ne m'a même pas insulté, et Ron ne m'a même pas dit « C'est mieux comme ça, au fond ».

Le mariage. Les coups sourds de mon cœur me rappellent que je ne retrouverai pas Draco, cette fois, en rentrant. Je n'entendrai pas Schubert en montant dans les escaliers, nous ne ferons pas l'amour dans la mezzanine. Je n'ai même plus un caleçon à lui, depuis longtemps. Le manoir est désert depuis plusieurs mois, et je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Le départ de Will a été tellement brusque et inattendu qu'il m'a laissé groggy pendant plusieurs semaines.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait repris les cours après une longue période de repos forcé, il est rentré de cours en me disant :

« J'en ai marre. Je me tire. »

- Marre de quoi ?

- De tout. De toi, de cette piaule, de cette ville. Je veux vivre, bon sang, pas être materné ! a-t-il lancé en rassemblant ses affaires dans un vieux sac de sport.

J'étais en train de préparer à manger, devant mes fourneaux. Attitude bien maternelle, en effet. Mais s'il avait fallu compter sur lui on aurait mangé du fast food à tous les repas, et ça, c'était hors de question.

- Je ne te materne pas ! ai-je répondu, vexé.

- Ben voyons… tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. T'es toujours là « T'as pris tes médicaments ? Tu t'es reposé ? T'es bien couvert ? » Mais c'est bon, Harry, je suis sorti d'affaire, tu peux arrêter. Je m'en sortirai. Plus besoin de rester avec moi par pitié.

- Quoi ? Mais je reste pas avec toi par pitié ! Qu'est–ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Il m'a lancé un regard étrange, s'est assis sur le lit et m'a dit froidement :

- Mais si, tu es resté avec moi par pitié, avant ma greffe. Après aussi, d'ailleurs. Je sais que ça t'a coûté, de rester avec moi. Alors je te remercie, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter, maintenant.

- Mais non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Pauvre Harry… si ça se trouve, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, que c'est de la pitié. Tu te prends tellement pour un héros que ça te parait normal, à force, de te sacrifier pour les autres. Et tu crois que c'est de l'amour…

- Quoi ? Me sacrifier ? De quoi tu parles ? ai-je dit, sentant un frisson désagréable me traverser.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu étais toujours amoureux de ce fichu blond -qui te méprise, soit dit en passant ? Tu crois que je sais pas que tu as couché avec lui, quand il est revenu ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Tu mens mal, Harry. Je l'ai deviné tout de suite que tu me trompais, mais à l'époque, je ne voulais pas te perdre, alors j'ai rien dit. Parce que ça t'aurait fait une bonne occasion de me quitter. Mais ça me bouffait, tu sais. Heureusement il a fini par comprendre et partir, ce salaud.

- Draco n'est pas un salaud ! ai-je rétorqué sans réfléchir.

- En plus tu le défends ! Merveilleux… Si ça se trouve, t'es toujours amoureux de lui, alors que t'es qu'un mec de plus, pour lui. Y a dû en avoir beaucoup, des comme toi…

- Tu délires complètement, Will. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- Je dis que c'est terminé. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Je ne te mens pas. Je préfère partir avant de te tromper. Si tu avais eu un peu de courage, ou de fierté, tu en aurais fait autant, quand il est revenu, a-t-il dit en empilant ses jeans et en raflant tous mes CD.

Je crois que je l'ai regardé partir, les jambes sciées, sans rien répondre. Ou alors si j'ai répondu je ne m'en souviens plus. Ca me paraissait tellement incroyable, ce discours culpabilisateur, ce départ rapide que je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

Je suis resté longtemps immobile, échoué sur une chaise, sans réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Le chien furetait partout, surpris, et moi j'étais pétrifié.

Pétrifié par sa clairvoyance ou sa méchanceté, peu importe. Je me suis pris ce laïus comme une immense baffe dans la gueule, parce qu'une partie de ce qu'il disait était vraie. J'étais sans doute resté par pitié, et je l'avais trompé. J'avais cru rester par amour pour lui, ou par loyauté, alors que finalement je m'étais conduit comme le dernier des salauds.

Mais comment envisager de le quitter à l'époque, alors qu'il était tellement mal en point, à certains moments ? Comment aurais-je pu me pardonner mon départ s'il était mort ?

Alors oui, je m'étais sacrifié, j'avais laissé partir Draco, et Will me le reprochait froidement, comme une trahison.

Sale période.

J'étais tellement laminé que je n'ai pas cherché à revoir Draco. Pour lui dire quoi ? « Il m'a enfin quitté, profitons-en ? ». De toute façon, Draco était déjà parti, à cette époque. Le manoir était désert, les mauvaises herbes recouvraient tout, il était trop tard.

Le passé est le passé, me dis-je en pénétrant dans le hall de gare désert. Et le passé ne revient jamais.

Je suis en avance, finalement. Un quart d'heure à tuer.

J'erre entre les chewing-gums et les magazines, lentement. Une star qui divorce, un crash d'avion, un scandale présidentiel.

Je me dirige vers le rayon des livres, quand soudain mon cœur rate un battement.

« Mon ciel dans ton enfer », de David Mc Leary trône sur une pile, entre les best-sellers et les policiers.

_Non. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un hasard_, me dis-je en tendant une main tremblante vers la pile. _Un homonyme. Une erreur_.

Un instant j'envisage de partir, quitter le kiosque, aller sur le quai, sauter dans n'importe quel train, vers n'importe où.

Mais mes jambes refusent de me porter, mes pieds sont collés au sol, et je reste immobile, la main tendue vers la couverture blanche, comme un idiot. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, le sol tangue, une peur panique s'empare de moi tandis que je soulève et retourne doucement le livre, comme une grenade dégoupillée.

_C'est impossible. _

Pas de photo. Pas de biographie de l'auteur. Juste quelques lignes _: _

_« Thomas, jeune père et écrivain en mal d'inspiration, rencontre Julian, un kiné qui vient de s'installer dans la région. Une rencontre qui ne sera pas sans conséquences sur leurs vies… Laissez-vous étonner et émouvoir par cette histoire inhabituelle, par cet amour improbable, et vivez l'émoi de ces héros ordinaires, qui luttent contre eux mêmes. Un livre vrai et profond»._

Je relâche le livre sur la pile, comme s'il allait m'exploser au visage.

_Non._

_Non, c'est impossible._

Il n'a pas osé.

_Il m'avait promis… il m'avait promis..._ Je me répète ces mots comme un mantra, secouant la tête au milieu du magasin, dévisagé par les autres clients un peu inquiets.

_Tu m'avais promis, Draco… tu m'avais promis_, et j'entends la voix de Will, qui répète à l'infini « Tu m'avais promis, Harry, tu m'avais promis », juste avant le départ de Draco, alors que je venais de le trahir. Merde. Je crois que je vais vomir, et je plaque ma main sur ma bouche, au cas où…

Le train est annoncé sur le quai, mais je ne peux pas bouger, collé au sol par l'émotion, le passé et le vertige.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, déjà ? Mon cerveau soudain lourd cherche dans mes moindres souvenirs, ceux que j'ai enfouis soigneusement ces derniers mois : Ah oui, je crois qu'il m'avait dit « Je ne le publie pas si tu quittes Will ».

Je n'ai pas quitté Will. Il a publié son livre. Merde.

Dans un ultime sursaut, je me rue sur la caisse pour acheter le livre, et je cours à perdre haleine pour rattraper le train qui s'ébranle déjà, trouvant une énergie que je ne me connaissais pas.

L'énergie du désespoir, je pense.

Je m'écroule sur un banc dans le train, rouge, suffocant, au bord de l'apoplexie. Malin, pour un asthmatique. Mes doigts sont crispés sur la couverture, et mon rythme cardiaque ne ralentit pas, malgré les minutes qui passent et les paysages qui défilent. Vert tendre.

Mon Dieu, il l'a publié. Il l'a publié.

Tout le monde va savoir. Tout le monde va le lire, et je verrai « sale pédé » sur les visages de mes patients, du boucher, de mon patron, à l'hôpital. Tout le monde saura qu'on a baisé sous la douche, dans la salle de gym, dans toutes les chambres. Horreur. Je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir de honte. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a déménagé, lui. Et qu'il a pris un pseudo.

Salaud.

Salaud.

Je ne me décide pas à l'ouvrir, je connais déjà l'histoire. Notre histoire.

Notre histoire dans ses moindres détails, chaque battement de cœur, chaque baiser, chaque pénétration, chaque éjaculation, chaque mensonge. La triste histoire de deux tarés, deux obsédés sexuels. Ecœurant.

Et il va se faire du fric avec ça.

Révolté, je me mords le poing, pour ne pas hurler. Draco, je te déteste. Comment t'as osé me faire ça ? _Je te déteste, je te déteste… _je crois que c'est ce que je lui ai dit, la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble, au Manoir.

Si je n'étais pas en public je déchirerais les pages, une à une, et je les laisserai s'envoler, par la fenêtre.

_C'est pas possible. Je dois me tromper. C'est pas le même livre._

Alors je l'ouvre au hasard, vers la moitié.

_"- Et c'est ça qui fait vendre ? T'es obligé d'écrire ça pour avoir du succès ?_

_Son mépris me vexe horriblement, je crispe mes poings sur ma tasse._

_- Non, je suis pas obligé. J'écris ce qui me plait, et je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un… d'un…_

_- D'un quoi ? fait-il en se levant et se rapprochant dangereusement de moi._

_- Rien, laisse tomber… retourne à tes BD, tu peux pas comprendre…_

_- D'un quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le ! dit-il en m'attrapant par le col. Dis-le !_

_- D'un petit bourgeois coincé, d'un… refoulé._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il me tire vers lui par le col :_

_- Refoulé ? Tu crois que j'ai peur ? Peur d'une tapette comme toi ? Tu vas voir…_

_Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire un mot il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, me coupant le souffle sous la surprise. Sa langue s'immisce entre mes dents et un flot de désir brutal m'envahit alors qu'il passe sa main derrière ma nuque._

_Le baiser est exigeant, brutal. Délicieux. Mieux que dans mes fantasmes. Je mêle ma langue à la sienne, et c'est comme un combat entre nous. Intime, intense. Un feu dévore mes entrailles quand il retire sa bouche, à bout de souffle. Il recule en s'essuyant la bouche, secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite, et disparait, me laissant atterré, et fou de désir._

_Putain, on en est où, maintenant ?"_

Non. C'est bien le même livre. Ce putain de livre, qu'il m'a montré à Montreux. Ce putain de torchon. Je feuillette les pages, angoissé. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est juste après la scène de la douche. J'espère qu'il a enlevé les détails, quand même. Qu'il a eu un sursaut de fierté.

Je relis les passages, tremblant, le cœur au maximum. En effet, par rapport à la première version, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de scènes de sexe, moins de déballage pornographique. Les passages intimes sont plus brefs, moins détaillés.

Mais du coup, il y a plus de sentiments, ou les sentiments ressortent mieux, ou c'est moi qui m'amollis, qui deviens sentimental. Soudain les mots me touchent, m'émeuvent.

De phrase en phrase, de ligne en ligne, je relis notre rencontre, notre histoire. Notre aventure. Non. Je _revis _notre histoire, au fil des pages. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque frémissement. Chaque battement de cœur.

Le côté cru et dérangeant disparaît, s'efface, et il ne reste que nous. Notre amour.

Oui, c'est bien notre amour, ce récit qui me laisse tremblant, ému. Troublé. Peu importe que je m'appelle Julian, et lui Thomas. Trois cents pages d'une aventure improbable, d'une imposture cruelle.

Les paysages défilent à toute allure je revis six mois de ma vie en trois heures, comme un film en accéléré. Les six plus merveilleux mois de ma vie. Tout est là : nos peurs, nos espoirs, notre désir, la jalousie, le destin. Le destin qui s'est joué de nous, de l'auteur comme du personnage, nous balayant d'un revers de main, telles d'inutiles marionnettes.

Et l'amour.

Maintenant je comprends. Je comprends enfin qu'il était amoureux de moi, pas seulement de son personnage. Qu'il a lutté contre ça, comme moi, qu'il a trahi, menti, pour moi. Pour me garder, parce qu'il savait que je n'accepterais pas la vérité.

Putain, j'étais aveugle. Idiot. Accroché à mes principes, mes théories, mes scrupules. Alors qu'il m'a tout donné, qu'il m'a révélé à moi-même, à mon insu. Il a fait tomber toutes mes barrières, une à une, et je lui en ai voulu pour ça, parce que moi, Harry Potter, je suis 100% hétéro. Honnête. Sincère. Tu parles.

Mes yeux me piquent bêtement tandis que les chapitres avancent irrémédiablement vers la fin, l'absurde fin. Mon absurde départ. Parfois je me prends à espérer que la fin sera autre. Qu'il quittera sa femme, et que nous vivrons tous les deux, n'importe où.

_Elle finit comment, notre histoire ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle finit par notre séparation, notre histoire, Draco…_

Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé les romans d'amour je sens cette petite douleur dans ma poitrine, cette chaleur dans mon ventre, typique des pires récits romantiques. Romanesques, aurait dit Draco.

Si au moins c'était moins bien écrit, moins vivant. Si au moins ça ne faisait pas battre mon cœur, trembler mes mains, vibrer mon corps.

Si au moins ça n'était pas ma vie.

…

Ma vie que j'ai foutue en l'air, comme un imbécile que je suis.

Au dernier chapitre, mes mains tremblent tellement que je dois poser le livre sur mes genoux.

_"J'ai entendu les pneus d'une voiture crisser dans l'allée et Julian s'est levé d'un bond._

_- Inutile de te cacher… elle te verra partir en douce, ça lui paraîtra encore plus louche. Souris, lui ai-je murmuré._

_Il était un peu tôt pour qu'elle rentre, et quand j'ai vu ses sourcils froncés j'ai compris qu'elle était en colère._

_J'ai pris peur, mais c'était trop tard._

_Comme dans un rêve, je l'ai vue venir rapidement vers nous, mon fils dans les bras._

_Je savais intuitivement qu'il allait se produire quelque chose._

_Peut-être même que ça a été un soulagement, sur le coup._

_Elle nous a dévisagés avec un petit sourire mauvais, debout à côté des transats, et j'ai eu peur pour Julian._

J'ai eu peur pour Julian.

_Elle l'a regardé :_

_- Tiens, vous êtes là ? Vous avez raison, il faut profiter du beau temps, tant qu'on peut. Thomas, ton éditeur a cherché à te joindre toute l'après-midi…mais tu n'as pas entendu, visiblement. Tu devais être occupé…alors il m'a appelée. C'était au sujet de ton livre…le passage que tu lui as envoyé la semaine dernière…_

_Là mon cœur s'est arrêté. Ma vie aussi._

_- Il adore ton début d'histoire de kiné amoureux…il va te faire parvenir un gros chèque, comme avance. Alors, Julian, a-t-elle dit en se tournant vers lui, quel effet ça fait d'être un personnage de roman ? Vous en avez de la chance, Thomas a toujours refusé d'écrire un personnage qui me ressemblerait. Peut-être parce qu'il me connait trop ?_

_Julian a pâli. Il m'a fixé, interloqué, et j'ai su que je l'avais perdu, cette fois._

_Je crois qu'on est restés quelques minutes à bavarder, après, comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'on a dit. Je revois les yeux brillants de Diana, sa mauvaise joie, et les yeux éteints de Julian. Je crois que je fixais mon fils qui commençait à marcher, entre les fleurs, et je me demandais comment je faisais pour tenir encore debout._

_Tout était mort et pourtant rien n'avait changé, dans le jardin. Les chaises blanches et bleues bien à leur place, la table, le parasol, les fleurs, les arbres, les oiseaux. Jim. Arthur._

_Juste le soleil, disparu."_

Merde. Il a eu peur pour moi. Pour moi.

Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air, retranché dans mes principes, comme un imbécile que je suis. Je n'ai vu que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, et pourtant la forêt était là, et bien là. Je n'ai rien voulu écouter, rien voulu comprendre. J'ai définitivement classé Draco chez les manipulateurs, les méchants, alors que moi j'était un gentil, forcément.

Le train s'arrête en gare et j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que je suis arrivé.

Je descends, vacillant, les jambes en coton, groggy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé six mois dans ce train, je ne reconnais rien. Le baptême appartient déjà à une autre vie.

Je rentre chez moi dans un brouillard dense, et dès mon arrivée je reprends le livre, pour le serrer contre mon cœur, comme un oiseau blessé que je voudrais réchauffer. Le chien me tourne autour, heureux de me retrouver, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le sortir. Je ne sais même plus où sont ses boîtes. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, les yeux embués, le livre contre moi, murmurant « Draco » en boucle, des dizaines de fois.

Pathétique.

Avec un espoir idiot, je l'ouvre à la première page, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas une biographie de l'auteur, une indication que je n'aurais pas remarquée, et je tombe sur la dédicace, que je n'avais pas vue :

_" Je dédie ce livre à H. Pour ce que tu m'as donné, malgré toi, et malgré tout."_

Les sanglots coincés depuis trop longtemps dans ma gorge s'échappent en un son guttural, presque effrayant.

Putain de bouquin.

Putain d'amour.

Le temps de pleurer toutes les larmes amères de mon corps, ma trahison envers Draco, la trahison de Will, toutes les conneries que j'ai faites et subies, acceptées et provoquées, je finis par me calmer avec cette unique pensée : je dois retrouver Draco. A tout prix.

Si ce livre a un sens, un message, c'est un message d'amour.

J'ai été sourd et aveugle trop longtemps, mais c'est bien fini.

Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, où qu'il soit, je le retrouverai.

Au ciel ou en enfer.

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 37**

**My lover's gone (Dido)**

**POV HARRY**

Après une nuit horrible, pendant laquelle j'ai revécu à l'infini toutes mes engueulades avec Draco et Will, empêtré dans les pires situations -comme ces rêves gluants dont on ne peut s'échapper malgré de nombreux semi réveils- je me réveille au matin avec une magistrale gueule de bois et un sentiment de manque intense.

C'est dimanche, j'ai tout le temps de déjeuner tranquillement, d'aller courir avec mon chien, faire du repassage et me torturer avec ce foutu bouquin.

Et mes meilleurs souvenirs, en prime. Ou les pires. Non, je crois que les meilleurs souvenirs sont les plus douloureux.

Tout en faisant couler le café dont la bonne odeur emplit la cuisine, je grignote une biscotte et ramasse le livre échoué par terre, à côté de mon lit, cherchant une nouvelle fois –en vain- une indication sur l'auteur. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé ? Un pseudonyme ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a écrit que ce livre est paru pour la première fois en France ? Il l'a quand même pas écrit en français, si ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Draco, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? C'est quoi encore, cette histoire de livre français ? » dis-je en feuilletant à nouveau le bouquin, cherchant je ne sais quoi qui pourrait me donner une indication sur l'auteur.

Rien.

Forcément, ce livre parle du passé, et s'arrête au moment où il a détruit la première version. Il faut être idiot comme moi pour y chercher des indices sur le présent. Quoique, avec Draco…

Tout en sirotant mon café je passe en revue nos dernières conversations, plusieurs mois auparavant, avant l'opération de Will et notre séparation. Une bouffée de honte me monte au visage lorsque je me souviens de sa crise de jalousie ridicule face à Draco, lors de la dernière séance de kiné de Scorpius. Je me suis rarement senti aussi mal, pris entre l'incroyable violence verbale de Will et l'étonnante indifférence de Draco, qui est parti sans dire un mot. Non, c'était peut être juste de la fierté.

D'ailleurs il n'a jamais cherché à me recontacter, sans doute horriblement vexé par cette scène, et moi j'en ai fait de même, horriblement honteux de nous avoir plongés en plein vaudeville.

A partir de la greffe j'ai été pris par un tourbillon de visites attentionnées à Will et de remords tardifs, plus pour essayer de me racheter que par réelle envie. Me racheter à mes propres yeux, du moins. Oui, je l'avais trahi, j'avais rompu mes promesses, et je me souviens m'être juré, à l'hôpital : « S'il s'en sort, je ne verrai plus jamais Draco ».

Il s'en est sorti, lentement, assez difficilement, mais il n'a pas oublié, je crois. Ni pardonné.

Les souvenirs amers me donnent des aigreurs d'estomac, et le reste de mon café est froid. Je siffle le chien, je lui mets sa laisse et nous partons pour une promenade. Faut que je m'aère, et vite.

Au fur et à mesure de la balade je me calme, je respire l'air printanier, léger, et les instants amers s'estompent, ils s'envolent comme le pollen, un peu irritants mais éphémères. Je marche des heures, sans prêter attention à mon chemin, le temps de reconstituer l'histoire. Mon histoire. Tous ces mois depuis que je suis dans la région, ces rencontres, ces amours, ces trahisons.

Le plus dur à accepter est l'ultime trahison de Will, bien sûr, non pas parce que je l'aimais, mais parce que j'ai quitté Draco pour lui. Pour rien.

Les muscles de mes cuisses sont un peu douloureux, le chien a soif, on marche depuis si longtemps que j'ai raté l'heure du déjeuner et mon estomac gargouille douloureusement. Mais je devais revivre tout ça, m'y replonger pour tout bien comprendre, analyser, digérer.

Pour pouvoir repartir de l'avant.

Je me laisse tomber sur un banc, devant l'Eglise, et j'ai presque envie d'y entrer pour trouver une atmosphère favorable à l'oubli. Au pardon.

Mais pardonner quoi ? A qui ? Auprès de qui ?

C'est maintenant ou jamais, me dis-je en fixant la statue extasiée, au fronton de l'Eglise. Maintenant que je décide de l'oublier, ou de le retrouver.

L'oublier sera long mais reposant. Raisonnable. Je suis déjà sur la bonne voie. Je ne me rappelle même plus distinctement de son visage, parfois. Et je suis tellement fatigué, déjà.

Le retrouver sera long, et difficile. Epuisant. Irrationnel. Il m'a peut être déjà oublié, lui.

Non.

Il a écrit ce livre, pour moi. Il a écrit cette dédicace, pour moi.

Draco n'oublie pas. Pas son genre. Je me souviens de ses derniers mots : « Et nous, on va guérir ? », et de son regard flou. Moi je n'ai pas guéri. Lui non plus.

Une urgence naît au creux de mon ventre, et je sens une énergie nouvelle circuler dans mes membres, à l'idée de le retrouver. C'est un challenge, une épreuve, une erreur peut être, mais je veux savoir. S'il reste encore une infime chance qu'il n'ait pas guéri, je veux le savoir. Et si c'est trop tard, je veux le savoir aussi. Et l'histoire sera bel et bien terminée. Plus à y revenir.

Je me lève d'un bond, sous l'œil surpris du chien.

Ca sera long et difficile, mais après tout, qu'ai-je à faire des quarante prochaines années ? me dis-je en retournant rapidement chez moi, mû par cette urgence appelée espoir.

Rien.

Le chemin de retour me parait court tandis que j'élabore une stratégie : appeler son avocat –j'ai dû garder sa carte, quelque part-, voire même son frère. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

Que je veux l'attaquer en justice, pour avoir publié sans mon autorisation ? Hum, douteux, comme stratégie. Non, que je veux le remercier. Que son livre m'a ému.

Pas loin de la vérité. Même si c'est plus fort que ça.

Arrivé chez moi, je commence à fouiller frénétiquement dans mes tiroirs, cherchant la petite carte que le premier amant de Draco m'avait remise, en Suisse. Cédric je ne sais plus comment. Un bel homme. Intelligent. Subtilement blessé.

Montreux. Une ébauche de livre, une débauche de plaisir.

Les souvenirs m'envahissent, créant un désir sourd dans mes entrailles. Surprenant, après tout ce temps. Moi qui n'ai plus désiré personne depuis des mois, qui n'ai plus aucune activité sexuelle, me voilà en train de bander à la seule évocation de nos corps emmêlés, il y a longtemps. C'est comme une faim brutale, un volcan qui se réveille. Un besoin animal de son corps, qui m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le lit, me fait gémir en sourdine.

Une chambre blanche, un couvre-lit beige, en lin. Des voilages pudiques, un clocher au loin. Des phrases murmurées, un livre qui tombe par terre, réveillant l'amour endormi. Sa peau diaphane, frémissante, ses paupières closes. Un rai de lumière sur son ventre pâle, velours soyeux, le goût de sa chair sous ma langue. Nos mains impudiques, les frissons, la retenue, sa peur, la mienne. L'abandon, les coups de rein brutaux, irrépressibles. La douleur, le plaisir brutal. Puis tendre. Encore et encore. Ce gémissement que j'adore, ses yeux qui tournent, les battements sourds sous mon oreille, après, et nos bras qui s'enlacent, enfin. L'amour à corps perdu. A cœur perdu.

Je me retrouve sur ce lit, seul, me frottant aux draps d'une manière irrépressible, ridicule, recherchant un souffle, un atome de Draco qui flotterait encore dans l'espace, depuis Montreux.

…

Je me relève et jette les kleenex dans la poubelle, honteux. Mais quel âge j'ai ?

Les papiers s'accumulent sur la table, pourquoi j'ai gardé tous ces trucs ? A quoi ça me sert ? Les garanties ont expiré depuis longtemps, les objets ont disparu, Will m 'en a piqué pas mal.

Enfin, je tombe sur le petit carton blanc, raffiné. Cédric Diggory. Avocat.

Sans réfléchir, je compose le numéro, angoissé.

- Allo ?

- M. Diggory ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Harry Potter, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi…

Après un silence un peu interloqué, il répond froidement :

- Si. Très bien, Monsieur Potter.

- Voilà… vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais je …euh… cherche à joindre votre client, Draco Malfoy. Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner ses coordonnées ?

- En tout état de cause, c'est absolument impossible, M. Potter. Tout d'abord parce que nous ne communiquons jamais aucune information privée, ensuite parce que M Malfoy n'est plus mon client. Je suis désolé.

- Je comprends bien…mais nous sortons un peu du cadre professionnel, là. Vous êtes son ami, non ? Alors disons que je m'adresse à l'ami, et non à l'avocat. Je dois le joindre, c'est très important.

- Je ne suis plus non plus son ami, vous savez, dit-il avec une légère amertume. M. Malfoy a coupé les ponts entre nous, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. En plus il a quitté l'Angleterre, je crois.

- Vous représentez toujours son éditeur ? dis- je en m'accrochant au dernier espoir qui me reste.

- Ca dépend de quel livre vous parlez… si vous faites allusion à « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », la réponse est non. Il a changé de maison d'édition pour publier celui-là. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… vous voulez l'attaquer pour avoir sorti ce livre ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

- Même pas, non.

Nouveau silence.

- Vous savez, M. Potter, à votre place j'oublierais ce livre, et Draco. Vous n'avez rien à gagner à le revoir, à mon avis. A part une nouvelle déception.

Je me mordille la lèvre, avant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Pourquoi ? Il vous a déçu ? Il vous a fait du mal ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas important. Draco est un égoïste, qui utilise les gens et les oublie après. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire cela, mais… il y a de fortes chances qu'il vous ait oublié, une fois le livre écrit. A croire qu'il ne vit que pour exploiter ses souvenirs. Une fois que c'est écrit, c'est fini.

- A ce point-là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas être injuste. Je ne connais pas toute la vérité, je crois…

_**POV DRACO**_

_La vérité._

_L'accepter. Ou la travestir. L'oublier. L'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire, une bonne fois pour toutes, parmi tout ce qui ne compte pas. Qui n'a pas d'importance._

_Un jour la regarder en face, affronter son visage hideux, effrayant dans la glace. Accepter qu'on n'est pas parfait, qu'on a eu peur, ou tort. Accepter qu'on a fait du mal à ceux qu'on aime. A celui qu'on aime._

_J'ai vécu des moments magiques avec Cédric, des moments de partage, d'amour, inoubliables. Pourtant je les ai oubliés._

_Pourtant je l'ai trahi._

_Après la représentation de « Roméo et Juliette », j'étais fou de joie. En transe. J'avais été acclamé par mes camarades, ceux-là même qui se moquaient de moi, qui m'appelaient « Blondie », qui me considéraient comme un dégénéré. Je les avais séduits, émus. Je tenais ma plus belle revanche, ce soir-là, sous le tonnerre des applaudissements, les lumières des projecteurs, et les yeux de Cédric brillaient comme jamais. _

_Je me souviens que lorsqu'il m'a rejoint, en coulisses, j'étais tellement heureux, excité, que je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour me cacher maladroitement avec lui derrière un décor, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avec passion. Le plus fort moment de ma vie, je crois. J'étais encore maquillé, habillé en fille, fou de bonheur et de fierté, ses lèvres étaient ardentes et nos corps brûlaient de désir._

_Mais je me souviens que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, après avoir frôlé le paradis dans les bras tendres de Cédric, deux prunelles obscures et enfiévrées étaient fixées sur moi, à quelques mètres de là. Deux prunelles reflétant la plus grande douleur qui soit, le désespoir le plus profond que j'aie jamais vu. Snape crevait de jalousie, à trois pas de moi, lui qui était venu pour me féliciter après ma prestation. _

_J'ai détourné les yeux et je me suis enfui avec Cédric, en riant, jusqu'à une salle de cours déserte, faisant fi des bonnes manières et de la prudence. J'étais ivre de liberté et d'amour, et complètement inconséquent._

_Le Directeur, mes professeurs, ma famille nous attendaient, après la représentation, pour nous féliciter. Je n'en avais cure, j'étais avec Cédric, j'avais réussi ma représentation, j'étais le roi du monde. Les baisers et les caresses furtives valaient tous les discours du monde, et le plaisir volé dans cette salle de classe déserte fut le plus profond et le meilleur que j'aie jamais ressenti, en cette belle nuit de juin._

_Mais le lendemain Snape n'avait pas oublié, lui. Ni le baiser ni la disparition. Et la haine que j'ai lue dans ses yeux m'a glacé les sangs, mais trop tard._

_C'était à la sortie du réfectoire, le matin. Il m'attendait, près de la porte. Il ne regardait que moi, dans le flot des garçons qui sortaient. J'ai essayé de reculer, de m'enfuir par une autre sortie, mais il n'en existait pas d'autre. Cédric n'était pas encore levé, j'étais seul. J'ai vainement cherché Ashley du regard, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire. _

_Il m'attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions dimanche, le dernier dimanche avant les vacances, je ne pouvais même pas arguer d'un cours. Après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, sans réel espoir, j'ai passé le seuil de la porte où se tenait Snape._

_Snape ou l'amour déçu. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, ni paroles ni gestes, à part un frôlement sur mes fesses, après la colle, mais j'avais honte en face de lui, à cet instant. Bêtement honte. Pas d'être amoureux d'un garçon, non, j'avais honte de l'avoir trahi, comme si je lui avais menti. On est idiot parfois._

_Il m'a fait signe de le suivre, d'un mouvement de tête, et je l'ai suivi. Je n'ai même pas tenté de m'échapper._

_Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, c'était trop tard pour avoir peur. Peut-être même étais-je soulagé, d'une certaine manière. Trahison et punition. Normal._

_Je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre à pas lents, les yeux au sol. Elle était parfaitement rangée, propre, pourtant il y régnait un parfum indéfinissable, une atmosphère malsaine, lourde. Rance. Il a refermé la porte derrière nous, j'étais fait comme un rat. Personne ne savait que j'étais là, pas même mon frère. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui, avec inquiétude, et un peu de provocation. Après tout j'étais un Malfoy, moi, et lui n'était rien. Qu'un surveillant._

_Il me regardait, fasciné, presque incrédule. Enfin j'étais là, à sa merci. Et il ne savait pas quoi me dire. J'ai balayé du regard sa chambre spartiate, avec mépris, et il a repris contenance :_

_- Où étiez-vous, hier soir, Malfoy ?_

_- Sur scène. La fille dans la pièce, c'était moi._

_- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, Malfoy. Le Directeur vous a attendu. Vous n'êtes pas venu._

_- J'étais fatigué. Je suis allé me coucher._

_- Arrêtez de mentir ! a-t-il glapi en se rapprochant de moi. Je vous ai vus, Malfoy, avec votre… camarade._

_L'étincelle de folie et de perversité dans son regard m'a empêché de répondre « j'espère que vous en avez bien profité ». Après tout mon nom ne me protègerait pas d'un acte de brutalité, et je ne savais pas très bien quelles étaient ses intentions._

_Que voulait-il, vraiment ? _

_Me punir ? Me frapper ? Me voir pleurer ? Ou me toucher enfin, assouvir ses fantasmes les plus glauques sous couvert de justice ?_

_Il m'a regardé longuement, avec fièvre, avant de murmurer :_

_- Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, Malfoy… Je vous croyais… différent._

_J'ai secoué la tête, en reculant. Non, je n'étais pas différent. Je n'étais qu'un collégien, désarmé devant lui. Il a tendu la main vers mon visage, j'ai balbutié :_

_- Ne… ne me touchez pas. Ou je raconterai tout à mon frère. Il vous fera chasser d'ici._

_- Des menaces, Malfoy ? Et moi j'ai ça ! a-t-il murmuré en sortant un paquet de lettres de derrière son dos, triomphalement. Qu'est ce que vous croyez que vos parents vont en penser ?_

_Les lettres de Cédric. Toutes ses lettres d'amour que je cachais soigneusement sous mon matelas. Mon cœur s'est serré et j'ai eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait, sous mes pieds._

_- Rendez-les-moi, s'il vous plait. Co… comment vous les avez eues ?_

_- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas un passe de toutes les pièces, y compris les chambres privées ? _

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_Il a souri et a fait un pas vers moi, posant sa main froide sur mon épaule :_

_- Et vous, vous pensez que vous avez le droit d'échanger des lettres d'amour avec un camarade, et d'y raconter toutes les cochonneries que vous faites ? Je pense que vos parents, votre père en particulier, serait fort aise de les lire…_

_- Non ! Ne faites pas cela…_

_- Je vous propose de trouver un terrain d'entente, a-t-il chuchoté en me transperçant de son regard brûlant, et en se rapprochant encore. Je ne vous ferai pas mal, Draco. Je saurai être délicat, plus encore que votre ami. Vous êtes si …tendre. N'ayez pas peur. Je sais que vous en avez envie aussi… je l'ai deviné dans vos yeux, pendant la colle. Laissez-vous faire, je saurai vous donner du plaisir… j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…_

_Il a passé sa main sur ma joue et mes lèvres, avec tendresse. En un instant j'ai repensé à tous mes fantasmes d'adolescent, j'ai deviné tous les siens et j'ai eu peur. Il y avait un monde entre mes rêves et la réalité, et je m'imaginais pas le toucher ou être touché par lui. Il était trop grand, imposant. Terrifiant. C'était juste impossible. J'ai senti mes yeux me piquer : _

_- Non ! non… je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas, ai-je répondu en reculant d'un autre pas, presque acculé au lit. C'est impossible… s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Je ne veux pas… pas comme ça. S'il vous plaît… Et ne dites rien à mon père, par pitié, il me déteste. Il va me tuer…_

_Il m'a fixé longuement, me tenant toujours fermement par l'épaule. J'ai vu tous les sentiments passer dans ses yeux : l'envie, la haine, le mépris. Il était beaucoup plus grand et fort que moi, je n'aurais pas pu lui résister, même en me débattant. J'avais l'impression de sentir battre son cœur, de lire ses pensées. Le combat entre le désir et la raison. Finalement il a hésité, et retiré sa main. Peut–être qu'il a eu peur des conséquences. Peut-être qu'il m'aimait trop pour me faire du mal._

_- Merci… Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? ai-je balbutié, tremblant._

_- Vous ne me laissez guère de choix, Malfoy, a-t-il finalement lâché. Si je vous protège, comme vous me le demandez, alors c'est Diggory qui tombera. Je vais le faire renvoyer…_

_« Non ! Je vous en prie ! Pas Cédric ! »_

_- Il ne tient qu'à vous de le sauver, Malfoy. Réfléchissez. C'est lui ou vous. Ou alors vous faites un gros gros effort, avec moi, et j'oublie les lettres… a-t-il ajouté à mi-voix._

_Le choix était cruel. Sauver ma peau ou celle de Cédric, ou tomber dans les filets de Snape._

_Je n'étais pas courageux. Je ne l'ai jamais été._

_- Si vous renvoyez Cédric, on ne saura pas que j'étais le destinataire des lettres ?_

_- Non. Je détruirai les lettres où votre nom apparaît. Vous voyez que je ne suis pas un monstre, Malfoy ? _

_J'ai hoché la tête, et avancé vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme. Quand j'ai posé la main sur la clenche, j'ai entendu :_

_- Dites adieu à votre ami, Malfoy. Tendrement. Tant que vous le pouvez encore…_

_Je crois que je me suis enfui jusqu'à ma chambre, terrifié, et que je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, pour pleurer. _

_Bien sûr, avec le recul, je me dis que j'ai été victime d'un chantage, et que je ne suis pas coupable. Pas vraiment. Mais quand je repense au visage décomposé de Cédric, sur le quai de la gare, quand ses parents sont venus le chercher, j'ai honte. _

_Je l'ai trahi. Je ne me suis pas sacrifié à sa place. J'ai menti, dissimulé la vérité, comme je savais si bien le faire, depuis si longtemps. Le Directeur et mon frère ont étouffé l'affaire pour qu'on ne me mette pas en cause, avec la complicité tacite de Snape. C'était juste un secret inavouable de plus, sur mes frêles épaules._

_J'ai honte aussi par rapport à Snape, quand j'y pense. Je dois bien reconnaître que j'étais heureux de l'attirer, à une époque, et je pense qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, malgré la différence d'âge. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas épargné comme il l'a fait._

_Longtemps je me suis demandé si je n'aurais pas dû lui céder, et sauver ma relation avec Cédric. Après tout notre amour débutant valait sans doute bien quelques minutes passées avec cet homme mûr, même si je n'en avais pas envie, même sous la menace. Quelqu'un de plus cynique que moi, de moins introverti aurait profité de la situation, peut être. Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai fui, à mon habitude. _

_Finalement je les ai trahis tous les deux. _

_Bien sûr l'absence de Cédric a été cruelle, insupportable, et pendant l'été suivant j'ai tenté de me suicider, à deux reprises. Mais ça aussi je l'ai raté. Finalement je ne suis pas retourné à St Pancrace, je n'ai jamais revu Snape, ni évoqué cet épisode dans mon livre. J'ai commencé à fréquenter les petites frappes du quartier, dont le frère du fameux Will. Le monde est petit, quand on y pense. _

**POV HARRY**

Le lendemain.

Je regarde mon téléphone avant de composer le numéro, comme pour y décrypter l'avenir. J'ai retrouvé les coordonnées du frère de Draco, celui qui m'a toujours détesté. Méprisé, tout du moins. Aucune raison qu'il veuille bien m'aider, ou même me répondre poliment. Mais si je n'essaie pas, je n'aurai pas les renseignements qui me manquent.

La ligne sonne, j'avale difficilement ma salive.

- Allo ? fait une voix irritée.

- Bonjour, M. Malfoy. Je suis Harry Potter, un ami de votre frère… Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, dis-je en mentant effrontément, mais j'ai perdu les coordonnées de votre frère, et je me demandais si…

- Vous me prenez pour les renseignements téléphoniques ? Je suis en réunion, là, et vous n'étiez pas censé vous servir de ce numéro à votre guise ! Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire, M. Potter. Bonne journée…

- Attendez ! Dites-moi au moins où je peux le trouver …

- Aucune idée. Je n'ai plus aucun contact d'aucune sorte avec lui, et il peut bien aller brûler en enfer, ça m'importe peu !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Mon cher frère a toujours considéré que ses bouquins valaient plus que la famille, ou les amis, alors voilà… il est seul, maintenant. Totalement seul. Et Dieu seul sait où… Vous vouliez quoi ? dit-il en baissant la voix. Le poursuivre parce qu'il a quand même sorti son fichu torchon ? Il vous a bien eu, vous aussi, hein ?

- Euh… pas précisément.

- Hé bien j'espère que vous le retrouverez et que vous lui flanquerez un procès au cul. Bien fait pour lui, dit-il avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Bon, je vois que Draco a fait l'unanimité contre lui, finalement. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, après notre séparation. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Pourquoi rompre avec son frère, son avocat et faire publier son livre en France ?

Malgré moi je pressens que ça a un rapport avec moi, du moins avec notre rupture brutale. Est-ce qu'il a pété les plombs après les menaces de Will, et déménagé ?

Je me lève et je commence à faire les cent pas, en tournant autour de la table. Cette histoire m'intrigue et m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il n'a pas commis l'irréparable. Non, on aurait retrouvé son corps, j'en aurais entendu parler, par les journaux, ou mes clients, toujours friands de scandale.

Est-il devenu fou ? Est-il dans un asile, enfin une maison de repos pour riches, quelque part ? A-t-il fui au bout du monde avec Scorpius, chez son père, le fameux ambassadeur ? A-t-il refait sa vie avec sa nounou, en France ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! Charlotte …

Juste un prénom. Je suis bien avancé.

Il y avait ce jeune homme, aussi, qui appelait toujours, au sujet de ce bouquin …c'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Raphaël ? Gabriel ? Samuel !

Je tourne de plus en plus vite autour de la table, donnant le tournis au chien qui essaie de fermer l'œil. Je me force à m'asseoir sur le canapé, pour réfléchir.

Peut-être je ferais mieux de tout laisser tomber. Peut être que son avocat a raison. Il m'a pressé comme un citron, puis jeté, maintenant que son bouquin est écrit. Il m'a oublié. Il vit heureux, ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant ça ressemble si peu au Draco que je connais. Du moins que je croyais connaître.

Je feuillette à nouveau son livre. Et si j'appelais la maison d'édition ?

« Putain, qu'est-ce que je fais pas, pour toi, Draco » je grommelle tandis que je cherche le numéro sur Internet. La standardiste me renvoie gentiment dans mes cordes « Nous ne fournissons pas les adresses de nos auteurs, Monsieur ».

Ben voyons. Et si j'essayais la maison d'édition française ? Le fameux Samuel ? Espérons que ce n'est pas un ancien amant de Draco qui va lui aussi m'envoyer sur les roses.

Je décide d'y aller au bluff, et de demander directement à parler avec Samuel, sans préciser son nom de famille. Pourvu qu'il n'y en ait pas plusieurs. La standardiste, qui parle peu l'anglais, transfère mon appel et je me retrouve face à une voix jeune, plutôt surprise. Je demande :

- Allo ? Bonjour… Vous parlez anglais ?

- Euh… Un peu, répond mon interlocuteur, interloqué.

- Bon, je vais essayer en français, mais je ne parle pas très bien. J'aimerais avoir l'adresse actuelle d'un de vos auteurs, David Mc Leary. C'est très important pour moi…

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais nous ne fournissons jamais d'informations sur nos auteurs.

- Je comprends… mais là, c'est différent. Draco est… enfin, M. Mc Leary est quelqu'un dont je suis… dont j'étais très proche. Un très bon ami. C'est vraiment très important.

- Sans doute, mais c'est vraiment impossible, je suis désolé.

- Ecoutez, je suis la personne dont… il parle dans son livre. Un des personnages. C'est à moi qu'il l'a dédicacé. Vous l'avez lu, ce livre ?

- Oui…

- Alors vous savez… Il parle de nous. De notre aventure. Ecoutez, c'est très gênant pour moi, mais je sais que vous le connaissez, que vous l'avez appelé plusieurs fois au téléphone, chez lui, alors que j'étais là. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Je vous jure que c'est pas pour faire un procès. On s'est quittés un peu brutalement, sur un malentendu, mais je voudrais le revoir. Je dois le revoir. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je comprends bien, mais…

- Dites moi au moins, vous avez eu des nouvelles de lui, dernièrement ? Je le cherche partout, et personne ne sait où il est. En tout cas personne ne veut rien me dire… Je ne sais même pas s'il vit encore en Angleterre. Il va publier prochainement un autre livre, chez vous ?

- Chez nous, je ne pense pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis un certain temps, et il me semble qu'effectivement il ne vit plus en Angleterre. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, ajoute-il précipitamment.

- Vous le connaissez bien ?

- Bien ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est tout. Deux fois. Pourquoi ? fait la voix, hésitante.

- Alors vous savez où il est, non ? dis-je d'une voix pressante, en sentant son hésitation.

- Peut-être, mais… je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Il vous a dit où il est parti ?

- Votre insistance est très gênante…

- S'il vous plaît…

- Oui, il m'a appelé avant de partir. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas…

- Je vous en prie… je vous jure que je ne lui veux pas de mal. Donnez-moi un indice, au moins.

Silence au bout du fil. Il hésite, je le sens. Finalement il soupire :

- Ecoutez, il a publié un autre livre, sous le même nom, chez un autre éditeur. Une biographie. Je pense que ça peut vous aider… Je crois qu'il a des contacts avec cette personne.

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens, il m'en avait parlé. Son père ! Son vrai père… Il est chez lui, c'est ça ? Dans une île, je sais plus laquelle ?

- Je crois que j'en ai déjà beaucoup dit. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Vous trouverez ce livre dans n'importe quelle librairie, je pense.

- Merci, Samuel. Je peux vous appeler Samuel ? Vous avez vraiment été très gentil… je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- Essayez de le convaincre de publier la suite chez nous, par exemple.

- La suite ? Il y a une suite ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Je crois, oui. Mais je dois vous laisser. Bon courage…

- Merci. Bonne journée

- Au revoir…

J'attrape mes clés et je me précipite dans la rue, vers la librairie la plus proche. Je cours à moitié et les gens me dévisagent, réprobateurs. C'est idiot, je pourrais tout aussi bien marcher lentement, après tout ce temps je ne suis plus à un jour près.

J'entre dans la librairie et je me dirige vers le comptoir :

- Je cherche un livre de David Mc Leary, je ne connais pas le titre.

- « Mon ciel dans ton enfer ? » C'est un bouquin qui marche bien, en ce moment. Vous le trouverez là, sur la pile.

- Non. Pas celui-là. Un autre. Une biographie d'ambassadeur. Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Une biographie ? Ca ne me dit rien. De toute façon, ce nom, c'est sûrement un pseudo. Il y avait un article sur l'auteur dans le journal la semaine dernière… personne ne le connaît. Personne ne l'a rencontré.

- Ah bon ? Et ce serait qui, l'auteur ?

- Probablement Draco Malfoy, un type qui avait écrit un succès, il y a quelques années. C'est bien son style d'écriture. Et son goût pour le scandale. Vous savez, le type qui a tué sa femme... ça avait fait un foin pas possible dans la région, à l'époque…

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait été innocenté ?

- Possible… ou alors on n'a pas retrouvé les preuves, tout simplement. Pourquoi il aurait pris un pseudo, s'il était innocent ?

- Hum… vous pouvez le trouver, cet autre livre, vous pensez ?

- La bio ? Je vais voir dans mon ordi… Alors, David Mc Leary… Ah oui ! en effet, il a sorti une biographie. Je crois qu'on l'a en rayon.

Je le suis jusqu'au rayon, le cœur battant la chamade. Lorsqu'il me tend le livre, j'hésite presque à le prendre. Comme un secret que je serais sur le point de dévoiler, à tort. Un secret qui ne me concernerait pas. Draco et ses mystères.

Je le paie rapidement et je rentre chez moi, angoissé. Je suis tellement proche de la vérité, maintenant, que ça me fait presque peur. Ca me fait peur aussi de me rendre compte que je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui, à part chaque méandre de son corps. Tant de rumeurs à son sujet, depuis si longtemps. Tous ces articles de journaux. Will le détestait déjà, sans même le connaître, lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés.

Qui est Draco Malfoy ?

Je m'installe sur le canapé avec une tablette de chocolat, le coeur toujours serré. Je sens que j'aurai bien besoin d'un petit remontant, le chocolat fera l'affaire. De toute façon dehors il pleut et j'ai perdu la télécommande de ma télé. Rien d'autre à faire donc que de lire la biographie d'un ambassadeur dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Je jette un coup d'œil à la photo. On y voit un bel homme blond, aristocratique, sur une photo un peu jaunie, datant des années 40 ou 50, visiblement. Il y a quelque chose dans la silhouette qui me rappelle Draco, et cette blondeur. Est-ce qu'il parle de son fils naturel, dans sa bio ?

Je feuillette le livre, un peu découragé. 300 pages de la vie d'un parfait inconnu. Et si je commençais par la fin ? Après tout, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est où il vit actuellement. Pas un mot sur l'auteur non plus, ni au début ni à la fin. Décidément c'est pas comme ça que Draco va connaître la gloire, me dis-je en croquant une noisette.

Pourquoi il s'entête à publier des livres sous des pseudos ? Quel intérêt ? C'est un mystère pour moi, un de plus.

Je survole les pages de la jeunesse du héros, dont le parcours semble avoir été bien balisé. Bonne famille, parents aisés, meilleures écoles, cabinets ministériels. Je saute le laïus sur ses engagements politiques, sa fondation, blablabla… pour chercher, vers la fin, le récit de sa vieillesse. Je m'arrête sur un nom. Bahamas. Plusieurs centaines d'îles. Pas gagné.

Sur la 4ème de couverture on voit une maison de type colonial, typique de la région, sous les palmiers. Bon, maintenant j'ai son nom, je sais où il vit. Je cherche sur le web son adresse, que je trouve sans difficultés. C'est presque trop facile. J'ai toutes les cartes en main, à moi d'en tirer le meilleur parti. C'est maintenant que les ennuis commencent.

oOooOooOo

_Trois semaines plus tard._

**Dimanche**

Après un voyage Londres - Miami épuisant, je récupère ma valise pour me rendre au comptoir local, en compagnie de touristes blasés, afin d'embarquer sur un appareil blanc à hélices vers ma destination, un célèbre club de vacances, aux Bahamas. Tout ce que je déteste. Un mois de revenus pour une semaine de vacances dans ce club de luxe, sûrement fréquenté par des snobs, c'est de la folie furieuse. Je dois avoir perdu la tête, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Le livre de Draco, dans la poche de ma valise, me paraît bien dérisoire soudain. 3000 KM pour le retrouver, ça n'est sûrement pas une preuve de bonne santé mentale.

Mais ce club est ce qui se trouve de plus proche de la résidence de l'ambassadeur, sur cette minuscule île, et je veux me mêler à la foule, pour ne pas me faire remarquer, dans un premier temps. Juste histoire de vérifier qu'il est bien là. Je ne sais pas trop comment je trouverai le courage de l'aborder. Bah, on verra bien.

Les flots sont étincelants, sous l'aile de l'avion, passant d'un bleu cobalt à des nuances d'émeraude, le spectacle est époustouflant. Rien à voir avec la Manche, que je connais bien. On survole de nombreuses îles, toutes plus paradisiaques les unes que les autres, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens sont si nombreux à bord, malgré les tarifs prohibitifs.

Si l'île de destination parait désertique et abandonnée autour de l'aéroport, le paysage change dès l'entrée dans le club. Des jardins composés de palmiers et de bougainvilliers entourent les bungalows, et le sable est si clair qu'il paraît blanc. Je rejoins mon bungalow, un peu surpris par le luxe et le calme des lieux. Rien à voir avec le club de vacances dans lequel Will m'avait traîné en Espagne, il y a quelques années, bruyant et surpeuplé.

L'atmosphère chaude, à la fois humide et iodée, détend mes muscles et m'incite à m'étendre sur mon lit immaculé, pour écouter le bruit des vagues. Luxe, calme et volupté, dit le poème je crois. C'est ça. Exactement.

Finalement je serais peut être bien, ici. Je pourrais passer de bonnes vacances, tranquilles, si je ne m'étais pas mis en tête de retrouver Draco. La plage et la piscine semblent m'appeler, mais je suis si fatigué et si bien à la fois que je ne peux pas bouger de mon lit. La fatigue a raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir, sur les draps fins.

Le soir, reposé, après avoir pris une bonne douche je rejoins le restaurant et je fais la grimace. Les tables sont de grandes tables rondes, pas moyen de s'isoler. Flûte, moi qui ne voulais parler à personne… je m'installe à une table presque déserte, où les touristes parlent français. Heureusement, moi je ne parle pas la langue, donc je n'aurai pas d'effort à faire. Après avoir rempli mon assiette de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, je me rassois et commence à manger rapidement, pour repartir le plus vite possible.

- Vous venez d'arriver ? me demande une voix féminine à côté de moi.

Flûte. Pas de chance.

- Je ne parle pas français… dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon assiette.

- Vous êtes américain ? insiste-t-elle, et je lève enfin mes yeux.

C'est une jeune femme blonde, mince et bronzée, très élégante. Comme à peu près tout le monde ici. Sauf moi. Blanc et en jean. Elle picore dans son assiette et me sourit. Je lui réponds, un peu sur la défensive :

- Non, je suis anglais.

- Ah oui ? Tiens, c'est assez rare, dit-elle en anglais. Vous êtes arrivé par le vol d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Pas trop fatigué ?

- En fait je viens de dormir trois heures, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

- Vous verrez, vous vous habituerez vite. C'est tellement reposant ici. Vous allez faire de la plongée ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas encore.

- Il faut absolument que alliez voir les coraux, c'est magnifique. Moi je suis venue exprès pour ça, c'est splendide. Vous ne pouvez pas rater ça, on voit des poissons extraordinaires, de tout près. C'est magique.

- Je verrai…

Je replonge la tête dans mon assiette tandis que deux hommes s'installent à table et engagent la conversation en français avec elle. Avec un peu de chance elle m'oubliera vite. La discussion paraît animée, je me lève pour chercher des fruits frais quand j'entends une voix derrière moi :

- S'il vous plait, dites que nous sommes ensemble, je n'arrive pas me dépêtrer de ces sales dragueurs… je déteste les clubs pour ça, mais je voulais tellement faire de la plongée ici, souffle ma compagne de table.

- Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas que vous préférez rester seule ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'ils n'abandonneront que s'ils croient que je suis accompagnée. Ca fait deux jours qu'ils me suivent, je n'en peux plus. Juste pour les repas… je promets de ne pas vous draguer. Mon mari est resté à Paris, et je déteste les gens collants.

- Hé bien ! Vous êtes directe, vous !

- Oui. Autant que les choses soient claires. Je m'appelle Sarah, au fait. Et vous ?

- Harry.

- Vous êtes venu pourquoi alors, si c'est pas pour la plongée ? demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la table. Excusez-moi si je suis trop curieuse…

- Hé bien… pour me reposer.

Impossible de lui dire : « Pour retrouver mon amant, caché sous une fausse identité dans les environs ».

Elle sourit d'un air dubitatif et nous rejoignons la table, sous l'oeil curieux de ses prétendants.

- Messieurs, je vous présente Harry, un très bon ami anglais, qui vient d'arriver. Il ne parle malheureusement pas français.

Ils me lancent un coup d'œil méprisant et je décide de ne plus sortir de mon bungalow pour les huit jours qui viennent. Heureusement Sarah paraît pressée et se lève rapidement, non sans m'avoir fait un petit signe de la main.

Bon, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiancée. Charmant.

Je termine mon repas et décide d'aller me promener sur la plage, dans l'obscurité. Je suis le petit chemin qui longe le rivage, agrémenté ça et là de petites lampes, jusqu'au bout du chemin qui se perd dans les terres. J'entends parfois des voix étouffées, des rires, et j'aperçois les ombres des couples qui prennent un bain nocturne, ou qui s'embrassent dans les rares dunes.

Un beau soir pour faire l'amour, sans doute.

Où est Draco ? J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il est tout prêt de moi, dans une des ces villas splendides, sur la côte. Est-il sur la terrasse, à regarder les étoiles ? Dans une chambre, à écrire ? Ou sur la plage, faisant l'amour avec je ne sais quelle créature parfaite, comme on en croise tant ici ? A cette pensée le désir m'envahit à nouveau, en quelques secondes, et je soupire. L'air du soir, sans doute.

Assis sur le sable fin, j'écoute le doux ressac de la mer. Si j'étais plus futé, j'aurais suivi Sarah, et nous serions en train de nous aimer, nous aussi, sur la plage ou ailleurs. Bien sûr je ne penserais pas à elle, elle sans doute se moquerait bien de moi aussi, mais je ne serais pas seul, bouffé par les regrets. Et les moustiques.

Je décide de rentrer dans mon bungalow, et d'oublier l'air tendre de la nuit.

oOoOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 38 (parties 1 et 2)_**

**_Sand in my shoes (Dido)_**

**_POV HARRY_**

**Mardi**

Le matin, après le petit déjeuner je m'inscris à la plongée, au moins je ne serai pas venu pour rien. Hier j'ai glandé au bord de la piscine et de la mer, mais je ne me vois pas rester une semaine comme ça. Je dois encore chercher une carte des environs et me renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouve la maison du fameux ambassadeur, sans certitude absolue d'y retrouver Draco, ce qui me stresse et me paralyse un peu. Je suis si près de mon but maintenant… Et si j'avais fait le voyage pour rien ?

A 10h, après les tests en piscine j'embarque sur le bateau avec les autres plongeurs, et je retrouve ma fiancée de la semaine, splendide dans son maillot blanc, une casquette sur la tête.

- Tiens ! Vous vous êtes décidé, finalement ?

- Ben, oui… vous avez été très convaincante. J'espère juste ne pas servir de repas aux poissons !

- Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas de requins par ici… de toute façon, vous seriez beaucoup trop cuit. Vous avez mis de la crème ? Le soleil est redoutable, en mer, surtout sur le dos et les épaules, quand on fait du snorkeling.

- Pour un anglais, le soleil est redoutable partout ! En fait…non. Je n'ai rien mis, et j'ai déjà bien cramé hier, dis-je d'un air volontairement honteux.

- Venez, je vais m'occuper de ça, j'ai de la crème dans mon sac, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

En un tournemain elle m'a enduit les épaules et le dos, sensation plutôt agréable. Nous bavardons pendant la courte traversée, et j'oublie momentanément mes plans pour m'adonner à la contemplation du paysage. Après des débuts un peu difficiles je me déplace enfin entre les coraux, admirant les poissons multicolores qui glissent dans l'onde tiède. Le silence et la beauté des poissons nacrés agissent comme un calmant puissant sur moi, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, je me sens bien. Libre. Heureux.

A midi nous déjeunons sur le bateau, croquant avec plaisir dans les légumes et fruits frais, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé mes problèmes loin derrière moi, envahi par la saine fatigue de la plongée.

- Alors, vous ne regrettez pas ? me demande Sarah, rayonnante.

- Oh non ! Vraiment pas ! C'est vraiment fantastique… dis-je en m'installant à ses cotés.

- Oui, c'est mieux que de paresser au bord de la piscine… J'adore cette sensation de calme et de légèreté, dans l'eau. Si je pouvais, je viendrais tous les ans. On oublie tout …

- Vous venez avec votre mari, d'habitude ?

- Oui. On est souvent venus ensemble, mais maintenant… dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et je n'insiste pas. Je préfère que nous gardions chacun nos secrets, nos problèmes. Nous n'avons rien à partager, nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Le soleil tape de plus en plus et je regrette de ne pas avoir prévu une casquette, moi aussi. Comme si elle lisait mes pensées elle sort son tube de crème solaire et me le tend :

- Vous faites quoi, après la plongée ?

- Je vais faire un tour à l'extérieur, voir les villas, je pense. Je crois qu'on peut louer des vélos.

- Ah bon ? Ca fait plusieurs années que je viens, je ne suis jamais sortie du club, dit-elle avec une petite grimace.

- Je connais quelqu'un, dans les environs, dis-je évasivement.

- Ah ! OK. Au fait, vous faites quoi, comme métier ?

- Kiné.

- Ah ! Vous faites des massages ? Il y a un centre de bien être ici, et les massages sont très appréciés.

- Non. Pas du tout. Je fais de la kiné respiratoire. Rien à voir avec ce type de massages…

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Elle m'envoie un petit sourire contrit et m'étale à nouveau de la crème dans le dos, sans rien rajouter. Je déteste qu'on m'assimile aux masseurs des centres de fitness, leur métier n'a rien à voir avec le mien.

Au retour, après avoir loué un vélo sous l'œil sceptique du responsable du matériel, je m'élance sur la route en terre dans un décor semi désertique, vers le centre ville, ou ce qui en tient lieu, pou récupérer une carte. Mais le soleil est de plomb et la route très peu praticable, je suis épuisé au bout d'une demi-heure, asséché par la chaleur et la soif. Paumé au milieu de nulle part.

Je croise un homme sur le chemin, pauvrement vêtu, la peau tannée par le soleil, une bêche sur l'épaule. Je décide de tenter mon va-tout. Après tout, l'île est petite, et il doit être connu.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, vous savez où est la résidence de l'ambassadeur ?

Il me fixe avec incompréhension, puis une lueur semble s'allumer dans son œil :

- Ambassador ? si !

- Vous savez où est sa maison ?

- La maison de l'ambassadeur ? Oui ! Elle est un peu plus loin sur la route, le long de la plage. Par la route, ça vous fait loin. Par la plage, depuis le club, c'est tout près.

- Ah bon ? OK. Bon, je vais faire demi-tour.

- Vous voulez le rencontrer ? Il est mort, vous savez… dit-il en me dévisageant avec inquiétude.

- Quoi ? Ca fait longtemps ?

- Non. Six mois à peu près.

- Et il n'y a plus personne dans la maison ?

- Si. Il y a un jeune homme blond qui habite là, un parent je crois, avec sa femme et ses enfants.

- Sa femme et ses enfants ? Combien d'enfants?

Il hausse les épaules, et marmonne :

- ' me regarde pas. ' revoir…

Il s'éloigne tandis que je reste là, bras ballants, sous le soleil plombé. Draco a une femme et des enfants ? Je remonte sur mon vélo, difficilement, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je vais aller voir cette villa, essayer de rencontrer ses habitants. S'il n'habite pas là, s'il est marié, je le saurai. Je serai fixé, une fois pour toutes, et ce sera un soulagement. Je pourrai commencer mon travail de deuil, comme dit Sarah. Rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Vivre, enfin.

Le soleil est toujours intense, et la marche le long de la plage du club jusqu'aux villas les plus proches me paraît infinie, entre les dunes dans lesquelles je m'enfonce. Enfin une grande bâtisse apparaît, entre les palmiers, et j'entends des cris. Des voix d'enfants, sans doute.

Il y a un grillage entourant la maison, et je l'aperçois à peine, bien cachée derrière des arbustes. Les voix semblent se déplacer vers la plage, espace public, et j'entrevois deux enfants blonds qui courent sur le sable, et se jettent dans l'eau.

Derrière mes lunettes de soleil je plisse les yeux pour mieux les voir. L'un d'entre eux est peut être Scorpius, qui doit avoir bien grandi. L'autre garçon doit être plus âgé. Ils s'éclaboussent et s'interpellent, mais je ne saisis pas leurs paroles.

Je me sens un peu honteux de les observer comme ça, de les espionner comme un vulgaire détraqué sexuel, entre le grillage, et je décide de faire demi-tour quand j'aperçois une silhouette masculine sur la terrasse de la villa.

Draco.

C'est lui, j'en suis absolument sûr, même s'il est loin, même s'il est partiellement caché par la végétation. Une silhouette féminine le rejoint sur la terrasse, et il s'installe à table tandis qu'elle lui verse une boisson. Mon regard se brouille sous le coup de l'émotion, mais je jurerais qu'elle est enceinte.

Draco.

Le souffle coupé, je le fixe longuement, m'interrogeant sur le lien entre lui, cette femme et ces enfants qui s'amusent sur la plage.

Je rentre lentement vers le club, plus découragé que jamais. Comment pourrais-je faire le poids face à une vie de rêve dans une maison de rêve ? Comment j'ai pu m'imaginer un instant que son cœur s'était figé dans notre amour ? Un amour que j'ai nié pendant si longtemps que je l'ai condamné moi-même, sans aucun doute.

Mes pas s'enfoncent dans le sable blond, autour de moi les couples et les familles se baignent, plongent des pontons et jouent au ballon. Je me sens étranger à cette liesse, ces joies simples. Un couple, une famille. Des vacances de rêve. Pas pour moi.

Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce qui me manque ?

Je n'ai jamais rêvé, je crois, ni dans mon enfance ni plus tard. Je me suis toujours battu pour m'en sortir, lutter contre la maladie, lutter contre la pauvreté. Les rêves étaient trop chers, trop lointains. Pas pour moi.

A force de ne pas rêver je n'ai rien voulu, rien désiré. Rien eu.

oOooOooOo

Le soir, après une bonne douche, je retourne au restaurant, préoccupé dans les nouvelles de l'après-midi. Me suis-je trompé ? Draco a-t-il refait sa vie ?

Je calcule les mois qui ont passé. Oui, peut être. Il a peut être eu le temps de refaire sa vie. Il est séduisant, riche sans doute. Et seul. Enfin, dans ce genre d'île on ne reste pas seul longtemps, j'imagine. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû prendre pour argent comptant ce bouquin. Tous ces kilomètres pour rien… ou presque. Une belle plongée et des coups de soleil. Je dîne sans vraiment prêter attention à mes voisins ni à la nourriture, pourtant délicieuse.

A la fin du repas je fais quelques pas sur la terrasse baignée par la lune, et je m'assois sur un des fauteuils en rotin, pour réfléchir. Je ne sais même plus si ça vaut le coup de chercher à le rencontrer. Je suis complètement perdu. Une silhouette émerge dans l'obscurité :

- Vous prenez le frais ? demande Sarah.

- Par cette chaleur ? Le frais est très relatif…

- C'est clair ! Pourquoi ne pas compter sur une boisson bien fraîche, plutôt ? Je vous offre un cocktail sur la plage, si vous voulez… avec plein de glaçons !

- Ah ! S'il y a des glaçons, je ne peux pas refuser, dis-je en me levant. Je les mettrai sur mes coups de soleil…

Elle rit et nous prenons place à une table joliment décorée, sur la terrasse en teck, faiblement éclairée par une bougie.

- Je vous conseille la margarita, c'est très rafraîchissant, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar. Je vous en ramène une ?

- C'est un peu fort, non ?

- Bof, vous n'êtes pas loin de votre lit, si ? Et comme ça vous dormirez mieux…

- Si vous le dites…

Je l'observe au bar, dans sa jolie robe fluide, et je regrette d'avoir accepté. Comme si ma vie personnelle n'était déjà pas assez compliquée…enfin, non. Pas la mienne. Celle de Draco. Je cours après un homme que j'ai aimé mais qui est un parfait inconnu. Une connerie de plus.

Elle revient avec un sourire lumineux et deux verres, et je me dis que finalement le mieux est sans doute de profiter de l'instant, au lieu de ruminer. La boisson est étrangement acide et amère, mais rafraîchissante.

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser payer, dis-je soudain.

- Rassurez-vous, je suis en all inclusive, je n'ai rien payé.

- Ah ! Ok…

- Pas vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en all inclusive ?

- Euh… Je ne sais plus. Si, je crois.

- C'est marrant, vous n'avez pas l'air très intéressé par le club, ni par les services ni par les activités, remarque-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- Vous habitez où ? dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

- Paris. Et vous ?

- Une petite ville, dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Mortel. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui. Allez-y !

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé à moi de jouer les fiancés virtuels ?

- Fiancé ? J'ai dit qu'on était fiancés ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas… je vous ai choisi vous parce que vous ne me regardiez pas, et que n'aviez pas l'air d'un dragueur. En fait, vous aviez l'air complètement paumé.

- Ah bon ? Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

- Oui. Vraiment. Alors vous n'étiez pas dangereux pour moi…

- C'était peut être une technique de drague, non ?

- Oui, peut-être. En fait vous êtes un redoutable dragueur ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant. Mais je ne crois pas… je pense plutôt que vous êtes seul, mais que vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier…

- Qui ?

- Celle qui vous a quitté.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? dis-je en finissant mon verre, ébahi.

- Je ne le sais pas. Je le sens, c'est tout. Ca se voit dans votre regard. Cette tristesse, cette mélancolie, ce n'est pas une rupture récente. Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'avez pas fait le deuil, encore.

- Vous êtes psy ?

- Non. Un peu, peut être, à force de rencontrer des gens. Elle vous a brisé le cœur, hein ?

- Oui, pourtant c'est moi qui suis parti. C'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air. Je suis un imbécile.

Elle se tait, et finit son verre, me regardant d'un air mystérieux. Compatissant ?

- Et vous ? Votre mari ? dis-je rapidement.

- Il est loin. De plus en plus loin. On s'entend bien, remarquez. De loin…

Les couples d'amoureux chuchotent aux autres tables, et elle croise les jambes. Encore une belle soirée romantique. Le paradis pour une lune de miel. Le vent est chaud, et le décor idyllique. Il me semble voir briller ses yeux, dans l'obscurité. Qu'espère-t-elle de moi ? Un autre cocktail ? Un baiser ? Une nuit ?

Nous nous taisons, un peu hésitants. Je crois que j'aimerais avoir envie d'elle, profiter de sa beauté, sa douceur, sans me faire d'illusion. Juste une nuit entre adultes consentants, sans promesses. Elle est mariée, satisfaite de sa vie. Je suis paumé, sûr de rien. Sa bouche doit être douce, son corps voluptueux.

Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Il y a toujours ce carcan, en moi. Les principes. La morale. Tout ce qui a foutu en l'air mon amour pour Draco.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, murmure-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit, Sarah…

- Bonne nuit, Harry, souffle-t-elle avec ce sourire mystérieux, comme si elle connaissait mieux mes contraintes et mes prétextes que moi.

Elle s'éloigne dans l'obscurité, et je me sens bêtement déçu.

**Mercredi**

Après avoir passé la matinée à me baigner dans l'onde transparente, avec mon masque et mon tuba, je retourne vers mon bungalow quand je suis hélé par deux jeunes gens du club :

- Une partie de soccer beach avec nous ?

- Non, merci. Pas envie.

Le plus grand d'entre eux s'approche en souriant :

- Allez, il nous manque une personne ! Venez, vous verrez, vous allez vous amuser.

- Je suis trop vieux pour m'amuser…

Ils éclatent de rire et je secoue la tête, pris par le rire malgré moi.

- Ok. Mais ça fait un siècle que je n'y ai pas joué…

- Vous inquiétez pas, les autres aussi, dit-il en m'indiquant les quadragénaires français qui nous attendent sur la plage.

Bien vite je me laisse prendre au jeu, remarquant que malgré mon asthme je suis plutôt en meilleure forme que les autres, et j'oublie mon vague à l'âme dans la partie acharnée qui oppose les français aux anglo-saxons.

Soudain rien ne compte que cette balle qui passe de pied en pied, les encouragements des enfants et la joie de mon équipe, quand nous gagnons.

- On va boire un jus de fruit ? me demande un américain essoufflé, en fin de partie.

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

Le jus d'orange fraichement pressé me fait un bien fou, et nous nous installons au bar pour bavarder.

- C'est vous qui êtes avec la française, Sarah ? me demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je vous ai vu au bar sur la plage, la nuit dernière…

- Euh… Avec Sarah ? Pas vraiment, non. Enfin…

- Allez, pas de cachotteries ! Elle est ravissante, vous avez beaucoup de chance. J'ai déjà fait de la plongée avec elle. Mais je suis marié, ajoute-t-il avec une petite grimace. Elle est divorcée, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non. En fait je la connais très peu…

- Vous avez bien raison. Pas de soucis, pas de complications. Autant profiter du bon temps tant qu'on peut, pas vrai ? Une semaine de rêve et après, ciao… vous avez beaucoup de chance, répète-t-il en sirotant son jus de fruit. Vous êtes marié ?

- Non.

- Complètement célibataire ?

- Oui.

- Mon dieu, comme je vous envie… C'est vraiment l'idéal pour faire des rencontres, ici.

- Vous savez, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

- Ben vous attendez quoi, mon vieux ? Elle est fantastique, et elle avait l'air sous le charme, hier soir.

- Vous nous avez observés ?

- Oui. Enfin elle, surtout. Ne laissez pas passer votre chance ! dit-il en se levant et en rejoignant ses enfants qui l'appellent pour aller voir les dauphins.

Je reste dubitatif, finissant mon verre de jus de fruit. J'attends quoi ? Bonne question.

Je retourne au bungalow pour enfiler mon maillot de bain, m'immerger à nouveau dans l'onde transparente, et tout oublier.

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir je rejoins Sarah au dîner, particulièrement belle avec ses cheveux relevés et sa longue robe décolletée. Nous nous retrouvons chaque soir au dîner, c'est un rendez-vous plaisant.

- Comment va mon fiancé ? me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille en déposant un baiser furtif sur ma joue.

- Bien ! Très bien… et vous ?

- Parfait… j'ai plongé toute la journée, c'était le bonheur. Et vous ?

- Oh, j'ai fait du soccer beach, je me suis baigné, j'ai été voir les dauphins, j'ai paressé, c'était… parfait aussi, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Vous referez de la plongée ? demande-t-elle en croquant dans un melon juteux.

- Pourquoi pas ? Oui, je pense…

A deux tables de là mon compagnon de soccer beach américain me fait un clin d'œil, et je me concentre sur ma langouste pour garder mon sérieux.

- Vous vous êtes fait des amis, je vois… remarque-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Ami serait un bien grand mot. Vous savez ce que c'est… on se croise pendant une semaine, on s'apprécie. Et on ne se revoit jamais.

Elle sourit d'un air entendu :

- Oui, je sais très bien ce que c'est, rassurez-vous.

Nous continuons notre repas en silence, absorbés par le dépiautage des crustacés. Elle se penche vers moi :

- Tout à l'heure il y a un bus qui va au centre ville, pour la fête nationale. Je me suis inscrite. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Bof…

- Il va y avoir des feux d'artifice, et du rhum à foison, ajoute-elle d'un air sérieux.

- Ah, s'il y a des feux d'artifice, alors… je vais y aller. Obligé. Mais on ne rentrera pas trop tard, j'espère ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas la permission de minuit ?

- Si. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les bus locaux se changent en citrouilles, à minuit.

Elle éclate de rire, sous l'œil sombre de ses anciens soupirants, à la table d'à côté.

A vingt et une heures nous montons dans un vieux bus brinquebalant qui nous dépose paresseusement en plein centre ville, au milieu d'une foule bigarrée.

- Vous savez que c'est la première île découverte par Christophe Colomb ?

- Ah non… j'ignorais.

- Il faudra quand même que vous m'expliquiez un jour pourquoi vous avez choisi de venir ici, souffle-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras tandis que nous déambulons lentement dans le centre ville pavoisé.

Je hausse les épaules, me laissant gagner par la liesse de la foule et par l'ambiance bon enfant. Touristes et locaux se mêlent avec simplicité, passant d'un stand de produits régionaux à l'autre et tous les enfants ont des ballons ou des lampions. Il flotte un parfum d'épices et de rhum dans l'atmosphère tiède, Sarah bavarde gaiement, me racontant l'histoire de l'île, qu'elle semble bien connaître.

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, en raison de la musique que déversent à flots de vieux amplis, et de mes pensées vagabondes. Draco et son livre me paraissent loin, soudain. Une autre vie. Une autre histoire. Je comprends pourquoi il a refait sa vie, ici. Il fait bon, la vie est simple. Comment ne pas être heureux, ici ?

Sarah s'accroche à mon bras, parfois son sein me frôle et les effluves de son parfum montent jusqu'à moi. Je suis bien avec elle, au milieu de cette foule. C'est peut être par conformisme, mais je suis heureux d'être en sa compagnie, plutôt que seul dans mon bungalow climatisé. Je vois que certains hommes mariés, leurs enfants sur les épaules, nous envient de nous balader en amoureux, tranquilles. Peut être que je l'embrasserai tout à l'heure, quand le punch aura vaincu mes dernières résistances.

Nous flânons le long des rues, dans le flot des passants, quand elle se penche à nouveau vers moi :

- J'ai soif. On va prendre un cocktail, en attendant le feu d'artifice ?

J'acquiesce et nous nous installons à une terrasse bondée, près de la place centrale. Les vendeurs de ballons sont omniprésents et les enfants courent partout autour des chaises, excités par l'ambiance festive.

- Vous prenez quoi ? je demande à Sarah qui s'évente avec le programme des festivités.

- Tequila Sunrise. Et vous ?

- Va pour une Tequila Sunrise, dis-je en faisant signe au patron.

Des enfants tournent comme des fous autour des tables, quand soudain un garçon blond pile devant moi. Je l'observe, intrigué. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, me semble-t-il.

- Scorpius ! Reviens ici… crie une voix féminine, à ma droite.

Je tourne la tête, surpris. Draco et une jeune femme sont installés à une table à côté, avec deux adolescentes brunes, des cocktails colorés devant eux. Personne ne me regarde, sauf Draco, le visage grave. Mon cœur s'emballe et je soutiens le regard gris, impénétrable.

Pendant quelques secondes la panique s'empare de moi. Que dois-je faire ? Aller le saluer ? L'ignorer ?

– Harry ? Ca va ? me demande Sarah devant mon immobilité absolue.

- Oui. Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… je viens de voir quelqu'un que je connais.

- Quelqu'un du club ?

- Non. Non… un… ancien voisin. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… longtemps.

- Vous voulez aller le saluer ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, dis-je en détournant les yeux avec difficulté, et en plongeant mes lèvres dans la boisson sucrée.

Tout va bien. Tout cela n'a aucune importance. Il est accompagné, moi aussi. Au moins je ne passe pas pour un imbécile.

Un crétin qui a fait 3000 km pour une dédicace.

- C'est l'homme blond, là-bas ? me demande Sarah en le fixant avec curiosité. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux de vous revoir.

- Hum… nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes, dis-je avec un sourire contraint, tandis que mon estomac menace de rejeter mon dîner.

- C'est sa femme, avec lui ?

- Oui, je suppose…

A ce moment la jeune femme lui sourit et pose sa main sur son bras avec douceur, tuant mes derniers espoirs. Sarah me parle sans que j'arrive à l'écouter, fasciné par la vue de Draco, incroyablement élégant dans un costume en lin clair, incroyablement bronzé. Incroyablement beau.

Je sens une main sur mon bras et je me force à sourire à Sarah :

- Vous voulez rentrer, Harry ? Vous êtes tout pâle… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Oui… je …euh. J'ai dû trop manger ce soir. Je ne suis pas habitué à manger autant, le soir. Ca va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Forcément. D'habitude, dans ma piaule minable je dîne d'une soupe ou d'une tranche de jambon. Un dîner copieux, du vin et une blonde magnifique, c'est trop pour moi.

Sans parler de la chaleur, la foule, les feux d'artifice qui éclatent bruyamment au-dessus de nos têtes.

Sans parler de mon ancien amant à la table d'à côté, plus beau que jamais, au bras d'une femme distinguée, affublé d'une famille nombreuse.

Trop pour moi.

Les feux d'artifice sont sans doute splendides, je n'arrive pas à lever mes yeux jusque là. Je ne vois pas plus loin qu'une tête aristocratique, deux épaules sur lesquelles j'ai posé mes mains et même mes jambes, il y a longtemps. A côté un petit garçon blond épanoui que j'ai soigné, dans une autre vie, qui parfois me regarde. Se souvient-il de moi ?

Sait-il que j'ai aimé son père, plus que tout, il y a longtemps ?

Draco reste immobile, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Son profil se découpe au gré des fusées, par intermittence. Il ne me regarde plus. Je n'existe plus. Sa compagne prend Scorpius sur ses genoux, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, naturellement. Une belle famille recomposée. Et il m'ignore. 7000 km pour ça.

Le bruit des pétards explose dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Sarah se blottit contre moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule :

- C'est magnifique, non ?

- Oui, je réponds mécaniquement.

Draco tourne enfin son visage vers moi, nous observe sans émotion particulière, Sarah et moi. Juste un vague intérêt, comme on observe un ancien voisin avec sa nouvelle petite amie. J'aimerais lui sourire, lui montrer que tout va bien, que je suis heureux.

Non, je crois que j'aimerais aller vers lui, lui dire : « Elle n'est rien pour moi. Je n'ai pas guéri, Draco. Et toi ? »

- Je crois que c'est le bouquet final, me murmure Sarah à l'oreille et il détourne son regard métallique vers l'ultime fusée multicolore.

La foule applaudit à tout rompre et siffle, la musique reprend de plus belle, je me sens complètement étourdi. Déphasé.

- Ca va être l'heure de reprendre le bus, Harry. On y va ?

- Ok.

Nous nous levons, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la table d'à coté, sans réussir à déterminer si la jeune femme est bel et bien enceinte. De toute façon, ça changera quoi ?

Il me semble sentir un regard sur ma nuque, tandis que je m'éloigne au bras de Sarah, au milieu de la foule cosmopolite. A chaque pas je regrette de ne pas l'avoir salué, de ne pas lui avoir présenté mon amie, et donc de ne pas savoir quelle est sa situation familiale réelle. C'est bien pour ça que j'étais venu, non ?

Oui mais son attitude froide a répondu à toutes mes questions, à sa place, me dis-je en frissonnant. La température a-t-elle baissé, d'un coup ?

Pas la peine de tendre l'autre joue. L'homme que j'ai aimé a changé, le Draco fragile du Manoir a laissé place à un honnête père de famille, visiblement. Nos égarements du Manoir sont du passé. Dépassé.

Dans le bus elle m'observe avec attention, mais je garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'obscurité. Il y a une petite douleur, du côté de mon cœur, comme une petite blessure aiguë. Un petit éclat de passé fiché dans ma poitrine, une pique acérée. Mes yeux me piquent aussi, sans doute à cause de la fumée.

De mes illusions parties en fumée, comme les feux d'artifice. Beaucoup de poudre aux yeux, de couleurs, de bruit pour rien.

Je m'interdis de penser qu'il rentre dans sa villa actuellement, son fils endormi dans ses bras, en compagnie de sa jeune épouse. Qu'il va se coucher dans un grand lit, avec elle, l'embrasser, la caresser, de ses doigts fins. Faire l'amour, peut être. Sûrement. Oublier les fantômes du passé entre ses seins délicats, contre son ventre rond.

Nous descendons du bus, et je m'aperçois que nous n'avons pas parlé, sur le chemin du retour. Sarah me sourit, et tend la main vers moi, avec une légère hésitation.

Il fait doux, le bruit des vagues est comme assourdi, sous la pleine lune. Je peux tendre ma main, et la suivre, ou retourner seul dans mon bungalow, retrouver le livre de Draco. Ce joli mensonge.

Avec un frisson j'attrape ses doigts et je la suis jusqu'à son bungalow, en face de la plage. L'intérieur est impeccable et il flotte un léger parfum. Son parfum.

Je n'ai plus peur, d'ailleurs je ne me pose plus de questions. Peut être que ses seins ronds et sa peau ambrée feront disparaître l'éclat métallique fiché dans mon cœur. C'est peut être la réponse aux questions que je ne me pose pas, en fait.

Elle pose ses mains derrière ma nuque et sa bouche sur la mienne, sans plus hésiter. Nos corps se frôlent, se découvrent, mes mains glissent dans son dos, sur ses hanches. Oui, c'est peut être la bonne réponse.

Sa robe glisse à terre dans un froissement d'étoffe, sa peau a un goût étrange, un soupçon de sel et de crème solaire, assez troublant, et elle gémit doucement. Nous reculons lentement jusqu'aux draps soyeux, pour nous étendre sur le lit confortable. Un parcours aisé, convenu.

Pas de paroles entre nous, pas de promesse, pas d'aveu.

La lueur de ses yeux est tranquille, rassurante, les courbes de son corps m'étonnent et m'émeuvent à la fois… tant d'années que je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec une femme, les sensations sont totalement différentes, comme neuves. Une première fois, presque.

Un bruit sec de caoutchouc et je lèche ses seins, avec volupté, tandis qu'elle se frotte à moi sans retenue, écartant les jambes avec impatience. J'espère y arriver. Lui faire l'amour sans penser à lui.

Je m'attarde sur ses seins, seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité, sans risque de comparaison possible avec le corps de Draco. Mais elle gémit :

- Viens, prends-moi. Viens, Harry, viens…

Et je plonge en elle sans plus réfléchir, me laissant porter par mes sens, mes envies, modifiant mon rythme au gré de ses soupirs et de ses désirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plante ses ongles en moi, et que je décolle enfin, au souvenir d'autres ongles plantés dans ma peau. Merde.

Je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle, elle sourit doucement et passe sa main sur mon front couvert de transpiration :

- Ca va ? Tu as du mal à respirer ?

- C'est rien. Je suis asthmatique. Ca va passer…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire…

- C'est rien, Sarah… laisse-moi juste cinq minutes…

Nous échangeons un sourire complice, et elle se blottit contre moi, tendrement. Elle met le lecteur CD en marche, et la voix de Dido s'élève dans la chambre, alors que nous somnolons. Je murmure :

- Je suis désolé, c'était un peu rapide, tout à l'heure, non ?

- Non. Je suis rapide. Et c'est de ma faute, de toute façon. J'avais tellement envie de toi, murmure-t-elle en suivant la courbe de mes muscles, sur mon torse. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'était physique, incontrôlable. Depuis que je t'ai mis de la crème solaire, je ne pense qu'à ça. Tu sais, je ne couche pas avec des étrangers à chaque fois que je viens au club…

- Bien sûr… c'est pour ça que tu as toujours des préservatifs dans ta table de nuit…

- Non ! Je les ai achetés cet après-midi, à la boutique.

- Alors c'était un guet apens, cette proposition de feu d'artifice ?

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas vu la belle rouge, tout à l'heure ?

- Si… et la belle verte, tu l'as vue ?

- Attends que je réfléchisse… non, je ne crois pas.

- Attends, tu vas la voir…

Elle pousse un petit gémissement alors que je m'immisce à nouveau en elle, lentement, profondément. Mais peu à peu, malgré moi, le fantôme de Draco vient rôder autour du lit, le souvenir de nos corps emmêlés plane, le goût de sa chair m'envahit, et je finis par faire l'amour avec lui, en pensée, à ma grande honte. Le manque et le mensonge me font débander et je retombe sur le côté, blessé et désolé pour elle.

- Je suis désolé… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en remettant en place les mèches sur mon front. C'est pas grave, Harry. Regarde-moi…

Je lève les yeux vers elle, hésitant. Elle murmure :

- C'est à cause de lui, hein ? De l'homme blond, en ville…

Je ferme les yeux, honteux :

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Il suffisait de te regarder, Harry. Tu étais complètement bouleversé. Par lui, pas par elle. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes séparés ?

- Plus d'un an.

- C'est pour lui que tu es venu ici, hein ? Pour le revoir ?

- Tu me fais peur, à tout deviner, comme ça.

- Il ne faut pas. Je te l'ai dit, je connais assez bien l'âme humaine, et il y a plein de choses qui sont très révélatrices, comme les gestes. Tu sais où il habite ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre.

- Alors vas le voir. Parle-lui. Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle.

- Quoi ? Mais elle a posé sa main sur son bras…

- Peut être, mais c'est un couple que je ne sens pas. Un couple de façade. Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour lui, alors vas lui parler. Comme ça tu n'auras pas de regret. Tu pourras tourner la page, au pire.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, Sarah…

- Je ne pense pas, non. Tu veux dormir ici, ou rentrer chez toi ?

- Je veux bien rester ici, dis-je en me lovant dans ses bras. Je dors seul depuis tellement longtemps…

oOoOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 39_**

**_Don't think of me (Dido) _**

**Jeudi**

**POV DRACO**

9 heures

Les cris des enfants, à l'extérieur, me réveillent brusquement et presque immédiatement une idée s'impose à moi : Harry. Harry est ici, sur cette île. Avec une femme. Pendant un instant je me dis que j'ai rêvé, que c'est l'effet de la chaleur, des fumigènes, hier soir.

Non, c'était bien lui. Amaigri, l'air fatigué, mais c'était bien lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec cette femme ? Il n'est plus avec Will ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la sortie de mon livre ? Une vague d'angoisse me submerge, et je me lève d'un bond. Il va me faire un procès.

Non. Pas forcément. C'est juste le hasard. D'ailleurs il n'était pas seul, et elle n'est pas son avocate. Je me souviens de la manière dont elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule, hier soir.

C'était très intime, très amoureux. Un jeune couple, sans doute. Peut être même un voyage de noce. J'ai bien fait de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas le gêner.

Son image m'a poursuivi une partie de la nuit, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je suis trop romantique. Romanesque, me souffle une petite voix.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : Scorpius joue avec Benjamin sur la plage, ils courent après un ballon en riant. Bien sûr ils n'ont pas mis de casquette et Grace ne va pas tarder à sortir pour les gronder.

J'ai l'impression que Scorpius a reconnu Harry hier soir, il l'a fixé à plusieurs reprises pendant le feu d'artifice. Pourtant ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu, et je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Je ne lui parle jamais de notre vie d'avant, en Angleterre, du Manoir, ou même de sa vraie mère. Et il ne me pose jamais de questions. Une fois ou l'autre il a appelé Grace « maman », comme Benjamin et Chelsea, et elle ne l'a pas repris. Moi non plus. Ca lui aurait fait de la peine, je crois, et je n'aime pas le voir triste. Il a tellement changé, depuis que nous sommes ici, il s'est tellement épanoui au contact de Benjamin que je ne veux pas lui rappeler qu'il est orphelin de mère.

Nous avons recréé une famille, du moins un semblant de famille, et nous sommes heureux. Et ça doit continuer.

Après ma douche je descends sur la terrasse, prendre le petit déjeuner. Les fruits pressés et les pancakes sont disposés sur la table, avec les confitures locales. Des nuages menacent, j'espère que ce n'est pas un ouragan qui se prépare. Les ouragans peuvent être terribles sur cette île, et dévaster entièrement un village.

En regardant Scorpius éclabousser Benjamin je me souviens de notre arrivée ici, il y a 18 mois, pour Noël. Pour deux semaines. En fait nous ne sommes jamais repartis.

J'étais mal, tellement mal après la rupture avec Harry, cette scène grotesque qu'avait fait son ami, que j'ai finalement accepté l'invitation de mon père. Cette scène ubuesque avec Will m'avait renvoyé une fois de plus à ce que je suis, ce que je serai toujours pour les habitants du village : un dégénéré, un riche oisif pervers. Peut être même un assassin.

C'est vrai que j'ai fait des bêtises, à 18 ans. Pris de la drogue, dealé un peu, sous l'influence de la bande qui rôdait dans le village, à l'époque. Tristes tentatives pour me faire accepter, après mon départ de St Pancrace et une errance dans pas mal d'autres collèges. Pour faire comme les autres, être comme les autres, alors que j'ai toujours été différent, sans vraiment savoir en quoi. C'est vrai aussi que j'ai couché avec le frère de Will, à l'époque, mais il n'était pas un ange, lui non plus. Bien plus au fait de certaines pratiques que moi, si je me souviens bien. Tout un pan de ma vie que j'ai voulu cacher, dissimuler par la suite. Oublier, même.

Mais les autres n'oublient pas. Ils ne pardonnent pas à ceux qui s'en sont mieux sortis qu'eux. Alors quand vous faites un faux pas, que vous faites mine de trébucher, ils vous ressortent vos vieilles histoires comme autant de preuves de votre culpabilité actuelle.

C'est pour ça que mon retour sur cette île, avec mon fils, a été un vrai soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un était heureux de me voir, vraiment, sans arrière-pensée. Je n'avais plus de passé sulfureux, plus de réputation gênante, je n'étais personne pour le voisinage et c'était très bien.

Mon père m'a ouvert les bras et Grace ne s'y est pas opposée, à ma grande surprise. En fait j'ai très vite compris qu'il était très malade, et que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait me revoir une dernière fois, sans oser le dire clairement. Il était aussi tellement fier de rencontrer son petit-fils que ça m'a ému, bêtement.

Je me souviens de la manière dont il l'a serré contre lui et regardé longuement, avant de murmurer : « Tu ressembles tellement à ton papa au même âge, Scorpius, c'est incroyable ». Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, avec émotion, et je me suis rappelé de ce geste qu'il avait eu avec moi, le soir du bal, le même geste affectueux, que mon frère avait si mal interprété. Ce geste dont j'avais eu honte si longtemps. J'ai vite chassé ce souvenir parce que j'en aurais pleuré, je crois. Avoir été aimé par lui sans le comprendre était finalement plus cruel qu'autre chose, comme un rendez-vous raté. Un triste malentendu.

Je n'avais pas à avoir honte mais personne ne me l'avait dit. Quelqu'un me chérissait mais je ne le savais pas.

Je crois que j'ai compris et accepté tous ces sentiments refoulés quand j'ai vu l'amour de mon père pour mon fils, et ça m'a mis du baume au cœur. L'ancienne blessure mal cicatrisée se refermait enfin, grâce à cette rencontre tardive, et je crois que cette affection a beaucoup compté pour Scorpius, aussi, sans doute de manière inconsciente.

Benjamin et Chelsea ont vite accepté notre présence, même lorsqu'ils ont su les vrais liens de parenté entre nous. C'était un soir, sur la plage, lors d'un pique nique improvisé qu'Henry a décidé de leur dire la vérité.

« C'est cool », a dit Benjamin, et Chelsea a jeté un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable. Elle avait d'autres priorités, et c'était très bien ainsi. Scorpius a dévisagé Henry avec étonnement, et a remis son pouce dans sa bouche, alors qu'il ne le faisait presque plus. Il est resté longtemps muet, rêveur sur le sable, sourd aux appels de Benjamin. Puis quand mon père s'est levé pour rentrer Scorpius a glissé sa main dans la sienne et lui a demandé : « Je pourrai t'appeler papy ? ». J'ai vu mon père sourire dans l'obscurité, et il a répondu « Bien sûr mon grand. Bien sûr ». Je les ai laissés rentrer seuls, ce soir-là, mais je crois que j'étais heureux.

Finalement mon départ pour l'île, cette nouvelle fuite n'avait peut être pas été un échec, pour une fois, mais une renaissance.

Quand j'ai eu la certitude, par Grace, que mon père n'en avait plus que pour quelques mois j'ai décidé ne pas repartir, de partager ces derniers mois avec lui. Je pourrais dire que je l'ai fait pour lui, que je me suis sacrifié pour rester avec lui, mais je crois que je l'ai fait pour moi, surtout. Comme une ultime reconnaissance de mon rôle de fils, la preuve que je pouvais être utile à quelqu'un. Que je comptais pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr les derniers jours ont été difficiles, parce qu'il est difficile d'affronter la maladie et de perdre un père qu'on vient de retrouver, mais au moins j'étais là, et ça a adouci son départ, je crois.

Après son enterrement Grace ne m'a pas demandé de partir, nous n'avons même pas évoqué cette possibilité. J'avais trouvé ma place dans la famille au cours de ces quelques mois, et je pense qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule, ni d'élever ses enfants seule. On se fichait des qu'en-dira-t-on, des mauvaises langues qui insinuaient qu'elle était passée des bras du père à ceux du fils.

Et aujourd'hui, quand je vois la joie de nos fils, sur cette plage, leur entente évidente je n'ai pas envie de repartir. Ni de remettre quoi que ce soit en cause. Même pour Harry.

**_POV HARRY_**

10 heures

Je sens un souffle sur mon visage, comme une brise légère. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, ni d'ouvrir les yeux. Le bruit de la mer, au loin, m'indique que je suis toujours dans cet endroit idyllique qu'on appelle les Bahamas, et que j'ai tout mon temps.

Pourtant les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et j'ouvre les yeux, d'un coup. Draco. Sarah.

- Bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle en déposant un baiser léger sur ma joue.

Nous sommes tous les deux couchés dans son lit et elle me regarde avec beaucoup de douceur, comme si j'étais un enfant qui viendrait de s'éveiller.

- Je crois, oui…

- Tu as ronflé en tout cas ! Autant que mon mari… fait-elle remarquer d'un léger ton de reproche, en enfilant un déshabillé en soie.

- Oups ! Désolé… ça doit être l'alcool, hier soir.

- Arrête d'être désolé pour tout, Harry ! De toute façon la nuit a été assez brève… et le reste a bien racheté les ronflements.

- Ah bon ? 'me souviens de rien, dis-je d'un ton innocent.

- Hum, bien sûr… T'as vu les nuages ? Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas aller se baigner, aujourd'hui, ni faire de la plongée. A mon avis il va pleuvoir dans deux minutes.

- Flûte ! C'est pas un cas de remboursement, ça ?

- Je crois pas, non. On va être condamnés à s'ennuyer… ou alors on va activer le plan B.

- Le plan B ?

- On boit des cocktails jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleuve plus.

- Intéressant. Je suis pour… après un bon café, dis-je en me relevant. Ou alors on pourrait rester au lit, comme des fiancés qui se respectent…

Son rire emplit la pièce, et elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur mon nez :

- On fait semblant, Harry, rappelle-toi. On n'est _pas_ fiancés. Je suis mariée, tu es gay.

- Ah oui ! Mince, t'as raison… je crois que je ne sais pas bien faire semblant. Ni mentir… j'ai toujours été lamentable pour mentir.

- M'étonne pas de toi ! Pourtant, c'est bien utile, de savoir mentir. Et de savoir simuler… ajoute-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Non ! Je plaisante. File prendre une douche, on va déjeuner. On louera un DVD, si tu veux.

- OK.

Dans la salle du petit déjeuner mon « ami américain » me fait un nouveau clin d'œil, comprenant la situation, mais je garde le triomphe modeste. Nous nous installons à une table déserte, et déjeunons tranquillement, comme un vieux couple.

- Ca me fait bizarre de déjeuner avec toi, comme si de rien n'était, dis-je à Sarah qui attaque son pamplemousse.

- Ah oui ? Non, c'est bien. Reposant. On a passé un bon moment ensemble, on ne se fait pas d'illusions, on n'attend rien. Sauf le retour du soleil. C'est bien.

- Comment t'arrives à être autant détachée ?

- Bof. L'habitude. La vie. Je sais que les rencontres de vacances ne durent pas, mais j'essaie d'en tirer ce qu'il y a de meilleur, quand ça se produit. Sans pathos. Et puis tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Moi ? Franchement, tu ne me connais pas. J'ai pas fait que des trucs bien, dans ma vie…

- Oui, mais tu regrettes. T'as des remords, des principes. T'es pas un salaud, Harry.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dis-je en soupirant et en repoussant mon assiette d'œufs brouillés.

- Moi j'en suis sûre. Un type qui fait 3000 kms pour retrouver celui qu'il aime est un type bien. Maintenant, faut que tu ailles le voir. Que tu lui parles.

- Maintenant ? dis-je, épouvanté.

- Oui. Aujourd'hui. Dès qu'il ne pleuvra plus.

- Non ! Impossible… je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

- Mais si. Dis lui pourquoi tu es là. Dis lui que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Que tu veux revivre avec lui. Ton problème, Harry, c'est que tu n'es pas suffisamment convaincu pour être convaincant. Sinon, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Crois–moi.

Nous repartons vers le bungalow, et je prie pour que la pluie ne cesse jamais.

**POV DRACO**

17 heures.

Le soleil tape avec une intensité particulière, comme toujours après la pluie, et je sors sur la terrasse, profiter de l'air nouveau, embaumé par les senteurs acides des arbres humides. Le ciel est d'un bleu si pur que même la mer semble terne, à côté. Tout paraît neuf, purifié. Les voiles des bateaux brillent d'un éclat presque aveuglant, et les cris des oiseaux sont plus vifs qu'avant.

Harry est là. Je dois l'oublier.

Je décide de faire quelques pas sur la plage, seul, profiter de ce renouveau. J'ai écrit toute l'après-midi, toute la journée, même, et je me sens bien. Apaisé. Les phrases de mon roman tournent encore dans ma tête, en boucle, et je m'interroge déjà sur la scène suivante. Trouver un angle. Un début, une accroche. De bons dialogues, des sentiments adéquats.

C'est la première fois que j'écris un roman, un vrai. Pas une histoire inspirée de ma vie, plus ou moins maquillée. Finalement c'est plaisant, et moins douloureux que de gratter mes cicatrices, toujours. Bien sûr j'y retrouve quelques thèmes chers, et quelques ombres familières, malgré moi, mais j'ai un sentiment de liberté absolue, salutaire.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, ça se vendra peut être moins bien que mon livre précédent, mais tant pis. Je prends du plaisir à l'écrire, et ça c'est nouveau aussi.

Harry est là.

Je dois l'oublier.

Mes pas s'enfoncent sur le sable humide, pour un peu je laisserais les vagues me lécher les pieds, juste pour voir. Mais le tissu ne supporterait pas bien la plaisanterie, et je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Nassau juste pour acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

Tout à l'heure j'ai eu les chiffres des ventes de mon livre en Angleterre, et ils sont bons, à ma grande surprise. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens aiment dans cette histoire exactement, mais ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien. J'ai tellement hésité avant de le faire paraître en anglais, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour contacter un nouvel éditeur et me décider que le manuscrit poussiéreux a longtemps traîné dans ma valise, et que j'ai égaré la clé USB avec l'original en anglais.

Et puis un jour je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'avais déjà perdu Harry, le reste était secondaire, anecdotique. Il fallait tirer un trait avec le passé, et le meilleur moyen était de l'éditer, et l'oublier. Que son souvenir ne me hante plus dans mes migraines. J'ai rappelé Samuel, qui travaillait toujours dans la maison d'édition française et il m'a envoyé par e-mail le texte original en anglais, qu'il avait heureusement conservé. C'était étrange de lui parler après tous ces mois, comme une autre vie, un autre temps. Une autre histoire.

Il a été professionnel et discret, comme il sait l'être, et nous avons échangé des nouvelles de nos fils, pudiquement.

Ne pas penser à Harry.

Le jour tombe rapidement, comme toujours à cette latitude, et le rouge embrase le ciel comme une peinture abstraite. Le spectacle est magnifique, je ne m'en lasse pas.

J'aperçois dans la semi obscurité une silhouette assise sur notre ponton, les jambes dans le vide, et je fronce les sourcils. Si Grace voit un étranger chez nous elle va encore en faire une maladie. Elle a une telle crainte de l'enlèvement qu'elle piste nos enfants partout, sans relâche, provoquant l'agacement constant de Chelsea qui m'a pris comme confident de ses premières escapades avec son petit ami, et que je couvre souvent, peut être à tort.

Je parie que c'est encore un touriste du club d'à côté, un de ces sans gêne que Grace déteste et méprise.

Je m'approche de l'homme qui me tourne le dos :

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes sur une plage privée, ici…

- Je croyais que le bord de mer appartenait au domaine public, me répond une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

Je me penche légèrement en avant, il se retourne, me regardant d'un air narquois. Harry.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'empiète sur le domaine privé, comme toi tu as empiété sur ma vie privée, dit-il d'un ton badin. Déplaisant, hein ?

Je recule d'un pas, le dos hérissé de frissons :

- Tu veux quoi ? M'attaquer en justice ? T'as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ?

- Non. J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça, rassure-toi. Je suis au club d'à côté, et je passais par là… ajoute-il avec une légère hésitation. C'est bizarre, la vie, hein ?

- J'ai du mal à croire ça… dis-je en reculant d'un autre pas, pris d'un tremblement léger mais irrépressible. Ca ne te ressemble pas, de fréquenter ce genre de club pour frimeurs.

Il faut que je reparte, que je rentre. Avec le bruit des vagues je ne l'entendrai bientôt plus, et avec l'obscurité je ne le verrai bientôt plus. Avec un peu de chance.

- De quoi t'as peur, Draco ? Je ne ferai pas de scandale, promis. C'est ta maison, cette grande résidence ?

- Oui.

- Félicitations. Tu l'as payée avec tes droits d'auteur ?

- Non. Elle appartient à mon père. Mon vrai père.

- Ah oui ! L'ambassadeur… il va bien ?

- Non. Il est mort. Tu veux quoi, Harry ?

- Rien. Bavarder. Prendre de tes nouvelles. M'assurer d'un truc. Assieds-toi à côté de moi. Cinq minutes. Que je reparte sans remords…

- Des remords pour quoi ?

Je suis sûr qu'il veut m'attaquer pour mon livre. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il des remords ? Après un temps d'hésitation, je m'assois à ses côtés, plus mort que vif. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Pas ce type de hasard. J'attaque :

- C'est à cause du bouquin, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour me poursuivre en justice ?

- Non. Même pas.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui, murmure-t-il d'une voix si faible que je l'entends à peine.

- Et… ? dis-je en me mordillant les lèvres, regrettant immédiatement ma question, tentant en vain de faire cesser le tremblement incontrôlable qui s'est emparé de moi.

- C'est un beau livre. Bien écrit. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pris la peine d'attendre mon consentement, lâche-t-il avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne me l'aurais jamais donné, et c'était très important pour moi de l'éditer. Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi, Harry. C'était une nécessité absolue. Mais j'ai changé les lieux et les noms, t'as vu… J'ai retiré certaines scènes, aussi.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Une nécessité absolue ? Comme de foutre le camp sans me donner de nouvelles ?

- Oh, là, là… On va passer en revue tout ce que tu as à me reprocher ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, dans le jour qui tombe, embrasé de quelques trainées rouges, et répond doucement :

- Non, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste parler avec toi, savoir ce que tu deviens…

- Je vais bien, merci. Très bien, dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

- Tu es heureux, ici ?

- Oui. Très heureux. C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi, je vais très bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'en Angleterre, je suis beaucoup plus calme. J'écris mieux…

- Tant mieux… et Scorpius ?

- Il va bien, lui aussi. Il s'est fait des copains, et il n'a plus jamais de crises d'asthme. Il est très épanoui, aussi. C'est fou comme il a changé… Si tu le voyais, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas.

- Mais je l'ai vu, hier. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mais je crois que lui m'a reconnu… bizarre, hein ?

Silence. Le bruit des vagues couvre mon vague marmonnement. Il se tourne vers moi :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas salué, hier, Draco ? Pourquoi tu as fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai été surpris, et… je n'étais pas seul. Et toi non plus. Je me voyais mal expliquer la situation à Grace. Excuse-moi.

- Ah, elle s'appelle Grace ? Elle est très belle. Elle a des enfants ?

- Oui. Deux.

- Et ils s'entendent bien avec Scorpius ?

"Oui. Très bien. Ils font les 400 coups ensemble, et Grace est un peu comme une nouvelle maman, pour lui. Il est vraiment heureux, ici, tu sais" dis-je, comme pour me justifier.

Me justifier de quoi ? C'est lui qui ne voulait plus de moi, à l'époque. Et il a refait sa vie, alors de quoi j'ai honte ?

Il hoche la tête, dans la pénombre. Lentement, comme s'il était triste. Comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Il devrait être heureux pour moi… À moins qu'il me déteste, désormais. J'avale difficilement ma salive :

- Tu n'es plus avec Will ?

- Non.

- Il n'est pas… ?

- Mort ? Non. La greffe a réussi. Il m'a quitté, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé pour toi…

- Il ne faut pas. C'est du passé. Dépassé. J'ai tourné la page.

- Oui, j'ai vu… elle est ravissante, elle aussi.

- Qui ? Sarah ? Oui, elle est jolie. Et intelligente.

Je commence à respirer, soulagé qu'il ne semble plus m'en vouloir :

- Tant mieux. Je suis très heureux pour toi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Elle est mariée, avec ma chance habituelle… dit-il avec une grimace comique. Mais bon, on passe du bon temps ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal, pas vrai ?

- Sans doute, dis-je en me relevant. Il est tard, je dois rentrer. J'ai été heureux de te revoir, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on se rencontrerait ici, chacun en bonne compagnie…

- Moi non plus… dit-il en se relevant à son tour, un peu difficilement. Moi non plus. A propos, merci pour la dédicace, dans ton livre.

- Je t'en prie. Merci de comprendre…

Je ne précise pas dans quelle acception il faut prendre ce verbe, englobant le passé et le présent. Je lui tends la main, qu'il saisit, et le contact me fait frissonner, à nouveau.

Nous restons face à face quelques secondes, comme si nous avions encore quelque chose à ajouter. Une hésitation plane entre nous, comme un regret.

Sa main lâche la mienne, et retombe le long de sa jambe. Il regarde autour de lui, perplexe, et je demande :

- Tu vas réussir à rentrer jusqu'au club, de nuit ?

- Je vais suivre la plage, je finirai bien par arriver quelque part… Allez, ciao !

- Adieu, Harry…

Je me retourne brusquement saisi par l'émotion. Bon dieu, pourquoi il me fait encore cet effet-là, après tout ce temps ?

L'eau salée qui coule sur mes joues ne vient pas du ciel, j'en jurerais.

**_POV HARRY_**

En suivant le bord de mer plongé dans la pénombre, je manque plusieurs fois de tomber dans l'eau ou sur le rivage, mes chaussures s'enfoncent dans le sable devenu noir, ou je butte contre les dunes invisibles. Les lumières vacillantes du club me guident, je me concentre sur elles pour ne pas prêter garde à la douleur qui bloque ma poitrine.

Je voulais être fixé, je le suis.

C'est mieux comme ça, je me répète en boucle. Mieux comme ça. Pas d'autre fin possible, de toute façon.

Avec un peu de cynisme je me dis que je vais enfin pouvoir commencer mon travail de deuil, même si pour l'instant j'ai plus envie de mourir qu'autre chose.

Retour au paradis sous les étoiles…

J'hésite entre réintégrer mon bungalow ou me rendre dans celui de Sarah, mai j'ai tellement peu de courage que je rentre chez moi, enlève mes chaussures remplies de sable et me laisse tomber sur le couvre lit immaculé, dans le noir.

Retour au paradis. Un peu amer.

Qu'ai-je à offrir, moi, face à tout ça ? Rien.

Bien fait pour moi. Il me reste trois jours mais j'ai envie de rentrer en Angleterre tout de suite, retrouver ma petite vie calme. Reposante. Mon chien.

Soudain j'entends trois coups sur la porte, et avant que j'aie répondu, Sarah entre dans la pièce et allume la lumière :

- Ah ! T'es là, Harry. Je meurs de faim… Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir, tu dors ? T'en fais une tête ! Tu l'as revu ?

- Oui, dis-je en me retournant, pour échapper à la lumière vive. Tu peux éteindre s'il te plait ? Ca attire les moustiques…

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Et alors il est marié, et très heureux.

- Il te l'a dit, qu'il était marié avec elle ?

- Plus ou moins. Elle s'appelle Grace, et son fils l'adore. Ils vivent heureux et ils ont beaucoup d'enfants. Fin de l'histoire.

- Hum, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne crois plus aux contes de fées. C'est un peu trop beau pour être vrai, à mon avis. Ecoute, ne reste pas là à te morfondre… Allons plutôt boire quelques cocktails, pour fêter les mauvaises nouvelles…

- Les mauvaises nouvelle ? Lesquelles ?

- Mon départ demain. Ta déception.

- Pourquoi pas ? Au point où j'en suis… autant fêter les mauvaises nouvelles !

- Y a quand même un truc qui me surprend : pourquoi, au bout de deux ans, tu as décidé de le revoir ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- A cause d'un livre. Son livre.

- Il est écrivain ?

- Oui.

- Et il raconte quoi, ce livre ?

- Notre histoire. Notre rencontre, notre liaison. C'est débile mais quand je l'ai lu, j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait encore… alors que c'est juste de l'histoire passée.

- Ah oui ? Tu l'as ici, ce livre ?

- Oui, dis-je en l'indiquant d'un mouvement de tête, sur la table de nuit.

- « Mon ciel dans ton enfer ? ». Pas très joyeux, comme titre. Je peux le lire ?

- Si tu veux… mais j'aimerais que tu ne m'en parles pas, après, OK ? D'ailleurs tu peux le garder, je ne compte pas le ramener chez moi.

- T'es sûr ? OK. On y va ?

Je me relève difficilement et nous partons pour le bar, sur la plage. Noyer notre mélancolie dans les Tequila Sunrise et autres Mango Batida, sous les lumières colorées et les étoiles indifférentes. Nous enchaînons cocktail sur cocktail, bavardant presque gaiement, comme un couple d'amoureux normal, sur cette plage.

Sauf qu'elle repart demain et que je suis gay, et seul.

Bienvenue au paradis.

Lorsque nous finissons par aller dîner il ne reste pratiquement plus personne dans la grande salle, et la plupart des plats sont vides. Pas grave. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim, et la langouste à tous les repas, c'est lassant.

Tout ça est trop pour moi, depuis le début. Une trop belle chambre, une trop belle femme. Rien à moi.

- Tu dors avec moi, ce soir ? me demande-t-elle avec une petite hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu voudrais ?

- Franchement, non. J'ai peur de m'attacher à toi, et je ne veux pas souffrir quand je rentrerai chez moi … Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Oh non ! Comme je te comprends ! L'amour, c'est de la merde, de toute façon… une belle illusion. Comme j'ai été con ! Et puis de toute façon je ne mérite pas qu'on s'attache à moi… j'ai fait souffrir tous ceux qui m'ont aimé. Je suis nul. Archi nul.

- Arrête, Harry. Dis pas ça, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut, j'en suis sûre.

- Je suis très heureux avec mon chien…

- Dis pas ça… ajoute-t-elle les yeux brillants, et je détourne le regard.

Je n'ai jamais su faire semblant, de toute façon. Ni avec elle, ni avec Will, ni avec Draco.

Est-il avec sa femme, ce soir ? Repense-t-il à notre conversation, comme moi ? Ou m'a-t-il déjà complètement oublié… un voisin perdu de vue, qui ne vous rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs ?

Est-il capable de faire l'amour sans repenser à moi ?

J'espère que oui. Franchement j'espère que oui. Cà veut dire que je guérirai peut–être, moi aussi. Un jour.

**Vendredi**

Le lendemain Sarah me rejoint au petit déjeuner, rayonnante :

- Figure-toi que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lire ton bouquin. C'est incroyable, comme histoire…

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'en parler, Sarah » je marmonne, de mauvais poil.

- Franchement je lis peu de bouquins en anglais, mais celui-là m'a passionnée. Incroyablement touchée. Je te comprends maintenant. Quelle histoire d'amour !

- Tu es sûre d'avoir tout compris ? je lui demande d'un ton sceptique.

- Oui. Les mots sont simples, et les sentiments limpides… vous êtes deux sacrés tordus, tous les deux !

- Quoi ?

- Mais oui ! C'est un incroyable récit sur le mensonge, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je secoue la tête, complètement paumé, en sucrant mon café. Avec du sel.

- J'ai été fascinée de voir combien vous vous êtes menti, tous les deux, tout le long.

- Je ne lui ai jamais menti !

- Non. Vous vous êtes menti à vous-même, c'est évident ! Lui, en pensant que tu n'étais qu'un personnage, et toi, en refusant ton homosexualité. C'est tout simplement bluffant cette capacité à se tromper sur soi-même, et à se dissimuler à l'autre. Je vais te dire un truc, Harry, si vous avez joué à ce petit jeu-là hier soir, vous êtes encore tombés à côté de la plaque. Si ça se trouve il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, mais vous avez soigneusement dissimulé vos sentiments.

- N'importe quoi !

- Réfléchis-y. Ecoute, je dois prendre mon avion, mais je reste persuadée qu'il n'aime pas cette femme, pas plus que tu ne m'aimes, moi.

- Peut être, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir de l'espoir, à nouveau. J'ai trop morflé, Sarah. C'est fini. Point barre. Le voyage s'arrête là. L'histoire s'arrête là.

Elle dépose un baiser tendre sur ma bouche, et souffle à mon oreille :

- Tu vaux le coup, Harry. Vraiment. T'es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne t'oublierai pas, mon fiancé…

Je dissimule mon émotion derrière un faible sourire, alors qu'elle quitte la salle sans se retourner.

Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué ?

oOooOOoOo

Après le petit déjeuner, sur une impulsion subite je m'inscris à nouveau pour une journée de plongée, c'est cher mais au moins je penserai à autre chose. Au fond, je ne verrai plus que les poissons irisés, mon chagrin se noiera entre les coraux, pour quelques heures.

Au moment où nous embarquons j'aperçois le bus qui transporte les voyageurs qui retournent à l'aéroport, et la fine silhouette de Sarah. Pour un peu je regretterais de la voir partir, elle aussi. C'est vrai que je m'étais bien habitué à son sourire et à sa douceur, et ça va me faire bizarre de manger seul. Etrange comme on s'attache vite aux gens, quand on est en voyage. En fait j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des semaines, et d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies : ma rencontre avec Sarah, le feu d'artifice et l'indifférence de Draco, ma nuit avec elle, ma discussion nocturne avec lui.

Largement de quoi m'occuper plusieurs semaines, d'habitude. Ma vie est tellement banale et répétitive d'ordinaire qu'il peut s'écouler des mois sans qu'il se passe rien, et là, en quelques jours… je revois mon amant qui a refait sa vie et je couche avec une femme mariée. C'est lui que j'aime mais c'est avec elle que j'ai couché. Ben voyons.

« Probablement le soleil » me dis-je en me badigeonnant les épaules et les bras de crème solaire.

Les touristes sont tous bien bronzés, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à être écarlate. Ils discutent entre eux, je me tiens à l'écart, à la proue du bateau. Pas envie d'échanger des banalités. Je suis fasciné par les nuances bleues ou vertes des flots, comme un camaïeu transparent.

« Au moins j'aurai profité de ça », me dis-je en enfilant mes palmes et mon tuba. Et effectivement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, plus rien n'existe que la beauté des poissons, le calme et le silence infini de la mer des Caraïbes.

oOooOooOo

Le soir, après une douche et un dîner rapide –sans cocktail, rien de plus triste que de picoler seul- je marche à nouveau sur la plage plongée dans l'obscurité, trempant de temps en temps mes pieds dans l'onde tiède, respirant l'air doux et moite du soir.

Des bruits d'éclaboussures au loin m'indiquent que certains prennent un bain nocturne, pas encore de minuit mais il est sans doute déjà tard. Je n'arrive pas à lire les chiffres sur ma montre mais de toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je peux me coucher à minuit et me lever à midi, personne ne m'attend.

Les vacances des autres se poursuivent, j'ai l'impression que les miennes sont déjà finies, même s'il reste une journée entière. Finalement c'était bien de « faire semblant » avec Sarah, de ne plus être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager les bons moments.

Peut être que je devrais chercher à rencontrer quelqu'un, moi aussi, à mon retour, et refaire ma vie. Un homme ou une femme, je ne sais pas. Une femme ce serait plus reposant, plus logique, je n'aurais pas à me cacher et puis faire l'amour avec Sarah était plaisant. Seul problème : les enfants. Je n'en voulais pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Ou alors avec un homme. Non, le corps d'un homme me rappellerait trop Draco, le mensonge serait permanent, et j'ai déjà donné, avec Will.

J'aimerais tomber amoureux, surtout, peu importe de qui. Ressentir à nouveau ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui, même si c'était violent, voire douloureux. Vivre, bon sang.

Mes pas me portent vers le ponton, naturellement. Un acte manqué ? L'envie de revoir Draco, de lui parler une dernière fois ?

Je repense aux paroles de ma « fiancée », ce matin. Un formidable récit sur le mensonge. Pas faux.

C'est vrai que je me suis longtemps menti à moi-même, à l'époque. Moi qui étais sûr d'être 100 % hétéro, et fondamentalement fidèle. La vie s'est bien moquée de moi. Quand est-ce que j'en ai pris conscience, de cette attirance ? Peu à peu, ou brusquement ?

Je crois que c'était dans le train, en allant voir mes amis à Londres. Au mariage de Ron ? Non, avant. Le déclencheur avait été son premier livre, je crois. L'aventure avec Cédric. C'est là que j'ai vraiment craqué. Comme j'ai recraqué en lisant enfin en entier « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », i semaines.

Finalement il m'a toujours entortillé avec ses phrases, ses sentiments sur papier. C'est plutôt con de m'être aperçu de son amour seulement en lisant ce bouquin, et pas plus tôt, quand on couchait ensemble. C'est sans doute parce que je n'ai pas voulu qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments, à l'époque. Pas de déclaration, pas de serments. Et c'est moi qui l'ai exigé.

« Dépendance physique » était tellement plus acceptable. Moins définitif. Sarah n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort. Je me suis longtemps menti à moi-même, pour faire coller la réalité à mes principes. Quel couillon.

Je m'assois sur le ponton, jambes dans le vide, fixant les petits reflets de l'onde noire. Les poissons dorment-ils ? Et lui ? Je m'oblige à ne pas tourner la tête vers la grande maison, à ma gauche.

Non, je ne suis pas en train de l'attendre. Ni de ressasser le passé.

Tu parles.

Soudain de petites notes emplissent l'atmosphère, une musique lointaine, aérienne, comme un songe. Je tourne la tête vers sa résidence. Il y a une fenêtre allumée, en haut, et je devine que la musique vient de là. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur l'air de piano qui vient jusqu'à moi.

Schubert.

Draco joue Schubert, le même air qu'il me jouait souvent, au Manoir. Mon morceau préféré, même si je n'en connais pas le titre. Notre morceau. Je posais mes mains sur le piano, à l'époque, et je m'asseyais à côté de lui, regardant ses mains fines et rapides courir sur le clavier, son profil concentré, sérieux, presque triste.

Il semblait dans un autre monde, inspiré par une histoire qu'il était seul à connaître, et qui lui soufflait les notes ; je n'existais plus vraiment, jusqu'à l'ultime silence qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser, de le consoler. J'aimerais savoir quelle histoire triste lui dictait cette mélancolie, à l'époque. Peut être que c'était simplement la nôtre.

Peut être qu'il savait, lui, l'auteur, que notre aventure finirait mal. Peut être en avait-il rêvé puis écrit tous les déroulements, avant même qu'ils se produisent. C'est un artiste, il a une sensibilité que je n'aurai jamais, un vécu que je soupçonne à peine.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement, anticipant chaque note, chaque passage du morceau. Anticipant la fin.

Ne me dites pas qu'il ne pense pas à moi, en ce moment. Ce morceau était notre morceau, il n'a pas pu l'oublier. Draco rêve forcément de moi, en ce moment. Espérant mes lèvres à la fin du morceau, et mon réconfort. Nos âmes s'unissent dans les notes cristallines, si nos corps sont séparés.

Pour un peu je me lèverais et j'irais le rejoindre, par la fenêtre s'il le faut, mais si je croise sa femme ou un domestique je vais être mal. Très mal.

« Pur sentimentalisme, créé par le décor trompeur » me dis-je pour me reprendre.

La musique ment, enjolive, comme les mots mentent. Surtout dans les romans.

Ou alors la musique et les mots disent la vérité, et c'est la vie qui ment.

oOoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 40_**

**_Who is it ? _**

**Samedi**

**_POV HARRY_**

Dernier jour. J'ai rêvé de Draco toute la nuit, porté par sa musique qui m'a suivi sans relâche. J'ai fait l'amour avec lui inlassablement, dans mon rêve, et c'était tendre et doux. Ni passionnel ni douloureux. J'ai rêvé d'un grand lit sous une moustiquaire blanche, d'une pièce remplie de meubles en rotin et de coussins bariolés, de sa peau moite et du goût un peu salé de sa chair, sous mes lèvres.

Des instants de tendresse et de folie, du plaisir pur de le caresser et de l'embrasser, de l'entendre soupirer. Cet abandon qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui me chavire en retour, à chaque fois. J'ai senti l'odeur de sa transpiration, effleuré son front moite, écarté ses jambes minces par les miennes. J'ai joui, seul dans ce lit, à la simple idée de le voir jouir. Tout était si réel que j'en ai la chair de poule, ce matin, et mes draps sont froissés et poisseux. J'ai oublié de mettre la clim en me couchant, hier soir.

Il va falloir que je reparte vite, avant de retomber amoureux.

Je regarde mon bungalow, les vêtements pêle-mêle sur la chaise, la mer au loin, derrière les voilages. Un décor de rêve, que je regretterai sans doute dès que j'aurai posé le pied à Heathrow. Qui a dit que le bonheur ne peut être que rétrospectif ?

Au petit déjeuner mon ancien compagnon de soccer beach me rejoint à table, son assiette débordant d'œufs frits et de bacon :

- Alors, elle est partie ?

- Hé oui…

- Elle doit vous manquer, non ?

-Un peu, oui, dis-je en soupirant.

- Une belle femme, vraiment. Enfin, c'est la vie, pas vrai ?

- Il paraît, oui.

Je replonge le nez dans mon porridge, espérant éviter les questions indiscrètes. Il beurre ses toasts et reprend :

- Vous faites de la plongée, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'en ai déjà fait hier.

- Moi je me suis inscrit pour faire de la planche à voile avec ma femme, mais je ne la sens pas très motivée. Ca vous dit ?

- Ouh là ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait !

- Bah, ça s'oublie pas, c'est comme le vélo, non ? Allez, venez, j'ai horreur de me retrouver seul dans l'océan.

- Seul dans l'océan ? Vous n'allez quand même pas rejoindre la Floride en planche, si ?

- Avec un vent un peu fort, on sait jamais ! Je vous attends à 10 H ?

- Ok, dis-je avec un soupir.

Enfin, ça ou se morfondre…

A l'heure dite je le rejoins dans la cabane du matériel, il me flanque une grande bourrade dans le dos :

- Faites pas cette tête-là, vous allez adorer, vous allez voir !

- Moui…

Le montage de la planche et la sortie de l'eau s'avèrent largement aussi difficiles que je l'avais prévu, et il me faut une bonne demi-heure pour enfin tenir en équilibre sur la planche et redresser la voile. Mes muscles trop contractés sont un peu douloureux et mes coups de soleil se rappellent à mon bon souvenir, ce qui ne m'aide pas. Il faut toute la bonne humeur de mon nouvel ami pour que je m'accroche, suivant à la lettre ses conseils, quand enfin arrive un coup de vent et c'est parti.

Soudain je retrouve les sensations agréables de la planche à voile, la vitesse, la liberté, la sensation de voler sur les flots et je souris.

C'est vrai que c'est grisant d'avancer rapidement sur les vagues, de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et de s'éloigner de la plage. Un vent d'ouest me fait dériver vers l'extrémité de la plage, et bientôt j'aperçois la maison de Draco, plus nettement et précisément que je ne l'aie jamais vue.

Elle est immense, de type colonial, encadrée par des palmiers et des bougainvilliers somptueux, entourée d'une terrasse fleurie. On devine une piscine dans le jardin, au milieu des transats blancs et bleus. Des enfants courent sur la plage avec un cerf volant de belle taille. Je sais maintenant que c'est Scorpius et son « demi-frère », et mon cœur se serre. Il y a un bateau accosté au ponton, peut être un yacht appartenant à Draco. Une fois de plus je réalise que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, qu'il n'y avait pas une chance sur cent que ça marche entre nous.

Je fais de nombreux allers et retours devant la plage, fasciné malgré moi par cette résidence, et son propriétaire invisible.

A un moment une silhouette masculine apparaît sur la terrasse, un téléphone à l'oreille. Draco. Je souris malgré moi, heureux de le revoir, même de loin.

« Est-ce que tu joueras encore du piano pour moi, ce soir ? » je murmure à l'ombre qui marche de long en large sur le balcon.

**POV DRACO**

Je marche de long en large sur cette terrasse, incapable de travailler, incapable de me concentrer. Il fait déjà chaud pour l'heure, je vais finir par mettre mon maillot et piquer une tête dans la piscine, de toute façon je ne bosserai pas ce matin. Impossible.

Les cris des enfants qui courent avec leur cerf volant commencent à me taper légèrement sur les nerfs, et je ne parle pas de notre nouvelle bonne, Pia, qui est enceinte et échouée comme une baleine sur le canapé en s'éventant d'un air de suppliciée au lieu de passer l'aspirateur. Je sais qu'elle profite du fait que Grace est en ville pour flemmarder, et qu'elle ne me craint pas, puisque je ne suis pas le mari de « Madame ». Un jour je vais finir par m'énerver et lui passer un savon, mais pour l'instant je prends sur moi en me disant qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Et c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud.

Je bois une gorgée de jus de fruits pressés, cherchant en vain un nuage dans le ciel. Mais il n'y a pas que la chaleur qui me fatigue, non. Il y a surtout ces nuits agitées, depuis que j'ai revu Harry, au feu d'artifice. Je m'interdis de penser à lui dans la journée, il occupe tous mes rêves. Inlassablement.

Fichue mémoire.

Je ne pensais pas me souvenir avec tant d'acuité de son corps, de notre relation. Je pensais qu'une fois que je l'aurais couchée sur le papier je l'oublierais. Mais non. Tous les instants sont là, toutes les sensations aussi.

J'ai passé des heures à jouer notre morceau en boucle, hier soir, ressassant mes souvenirs, nourrissant le manque. Schubert me rappelle irrésistiblement le Manoir, ses mains sur le piano, ses baisers tendres, après. Et je ne peux pas même m'empêcher de jouer et rejouer ces notes qui me brisent le cœur, comme un jeu masochiste. La petite douleur dans ma poitrine s'accroît, alors j'accélère le pas, tournant comme un lion en cage sur la terrasse, sous l'œil narquois de Pia.

Et j'ai peur en plus. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait là, si ce n'est pas pour me demander des comptes. La coïncidence est impossible, au moment où mon livre sort en Angleterre. Il y a bien une raison à sa présence. Laquelle ?

Hier j'ai appelé le club, et j'ai découvert qu'il était seul dans son bungalow. Qui était cette femme avec lui, alors ? Est-elle dans un autre bungalow, avec son mari ? Harry oserait-il jouer à ce jeu là ?

« Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous » je me répète en boucle, tentant de me concentrer sur mes persos. Mais mon perso principal a pris les traits d'Harry, et je ne sais même plus ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire. La réalité a rattrapé la fiction, mes idées se brouillent, comme au pire temps du Manoir.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas craqué devant lui, l'autre soir. Que j'ai parfaitement réussi à dissimuler mes sentiments et à jouer le jeu de l'homme-qui-a-refait-sa-vie. D'ailleurs c'est le cas. Ma vie est parfaitement agréable, tranquille. Heureuse. Vide.

Une espèce de nirvana, un vide sidéral reposant qui tourne autour de ma famille, et mon roman.

Pas d'amour, pas de complications.

Mon cœur bat lentement, mes nuits sont douces, mes journées limpides. Même pas un mensonge à l'horizon, ni une cigarette. Un rêve, quoi.

Alors je ne veux pas replonger, même si je ne l'ai pas tout à fait oublié. Presque quand même. A part la nuit.

Je repose mon verre d'un geste sec sur la table, et je retourne dans ma chambre enfiler mon maillot.

L'eau est tiède, un vrai bonheur, et ça fait du bien de dénouer mes muscles. J'aime cette piscine déserte, délassante, dans laquelle j'ai souvent des idées pour mon roman. La plage est souvent bruyante, entre nos enfants et les touristes, alors que la piscine, derrière la maison est un havre de paix sous les palmiers dans lequel j'aime m'immerger, tôt le matin et tard le soir. Une radio joue en sourdine dans la cuisine, et mes pensées s'échappent vers ma dernière discussion avec lui, il y a deux jours.

Je revois son profil dans l'obscurité, ce menton décidé, ces lèvres pleines. Je n'ai pas vu l'émeraude ses yeux, lui n'a pas vu la grisaille des miens, et c'est très bien. Plus facile de se cacher comme ça.

Dans trois mois sortira la suite de « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », récit auquel je n'ai toujours pas donné de titre. Tous les titres me paraissent faux, ternes. Aucun qui reflète vraiment la réalité de notre relation tourmentée, après Montreux. Tiens, c'est peut être un bon titre, ça : « Après Montreux ».

J'aurais peut être dû lui en parler. Ne pas le mettre devant le fait accompli, cette fois. Faire preuve d'un peu de courage, pour une fois.

Oui mais il aurait refusé, encore et toujours.

Et moi je ne supporte pas de n'être pas lu. Je ne supporte pas qu'on veuille m'empêcher de publier, sous un prétexte ou un autre. Même avec les meilleures raisons du monde. C'est un besoin absolu, comme un fœtus qui doit naître, à tout prix. Sinon il meurt.

Toujours la même histoire, entre nous, les mêmes barrières.

Je plonge au fond de la piscine, pour me rafraîchir les idées. Peut être que je trouverai la solution, au fond.

oOooOooOo

**POV Harry**

Encore une après midi de farniente, plage et baignades, soccer beach avec les américains. Pas le temps de voir le temps passer, et c'est déjà le soir.

Je m'octroie un dernier cocktail, puis un autre, sous les étoiles. Il fait particulièrement lourd ce soir, ou alors c'est l'abus d'alcool. Bah, au moins je dormirai comme une masse, et personne ne m'entendra ronfler. Demain je retrouverai mon chien et mon train-train, et je pourrai me dire que j'ai rêvé cette parenthèse.

Mes pas me portent naturellement vers le large, vers la résidence de Draco, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je m'assois à nouveau sur le ponton, dans la pénombre, pour écouter la mer, et peut être, si Dieu le veut, Schubert.

Qui aurait cru que je prendrais un jour plaisir à écouter un morceau classique, moi qui n'y connais rien ?

Le vent tiède du soir me rafraîchit à peine, et les clapotis me donnent envie de me baigner, pour un premier et ultime bain de minuit. Je n'ai ni serviette ni maillot, c'est juste de la folie mais le vent est si chaud, ce soir. En jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de moi je me déshabille rapidement et je me jette à l'eau, dans un grand plouf.

« Je suis complètement cinglé », me dis-je en commençant à nager nu dans l'onde noire. L'eau m'enveloppe et une détente incroyable se répand en moi, petit à petit. C'est peut être ça le bonheur. Un petit moment comme ça.

Les lumières du club me semblent lointaines, comme un mirage. Je m'interdis de chercher des yeux la fenêtre illuminée d'hier soir, ou de penser à ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Je nage dans les flots avec un plaisir rare, imaginant les milliers de poissons invisibles sous moi.

A un moment j'émerge et la musique s'élève, lointaine, douce, triste. Magique. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour visualiser les doigts fins qui glissent sur le clavier, comme je glisse dans l'immensité opaque. L'onde et la mélodie coulent sur moi, en moi comme un bain tiède et savonneux, je m'y immisce avec volupté et mélancolie.

Lorsque la musique s'arrête enfin, longtemps après, je ne sais plus très bien où je suis, à force de rêver du Manoir, et je ressors de l'eau en frissonnant.

Je me réinstalle au bord du ponton, le temps de sécher un petit peu avant de rentrer.

Les minutes passent, je ne sais plus ce que j'attends. Je suis pratiquement sec, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer. Qu'à me rhabiller. Il doit être au lit maintenant. Et moi je serai dans l'avion demain.

La nuit me fait frissonner à nouveau, je m'allonge sur le bois et je me perds dans la contemplation des étoiles, mortes depuis longtemps. Comme notre amour.

Les feux vacillants d'un avion laissent une traînée pâle dans le ciel d'encre, témoin fugace de ces gens qui s'éloignent du paradis à vive allure.

J'aimerais m'étendre sur le sable devenu noir, observer la course immobile des astres morts, jusqu'à leur évanouissement total. Ou le mien.

Un frisson dans le sable, un parfum subtil d'Hypnose pour hommes, il est là. Derrière moi.

Une décharge parcourt mon corps et je me redresse d'un coup. Il ne dit rien, il n'y a que sa longue silhouette qui se détache de la pénombre, et mon cœur qui bat trop fort. Je le devine parfaitement élégant, comme toujours, je suis à moitié nu et à moitié mouillé.

Le silence s'éternise, il faut le rompre absolument, ne même pas espérer. Je lance :

- Ote-toi de mon soleil…

- Il est presque minuit je te signale, dit-il froidement.

- Oui mais tu continues à me faire de l'ombre, surtout la nuit, Draco. Tu continues à me cacher le soleil, même sous les tropiques. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu chasses les importuns de ta propriété privée ? Privée de quoi, au fait ?

- Très drôle. Il me semblait avoir vu une ombre, sur le ponton. Je pensais que c'était toi. En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et… je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Tu es chez toi, Draco. C'est ta plage. Ton ponton. Ton paradis.

Je devine sa moue dans l'obscurité. Il hésite à s'asseoir à côté de moi, partagé entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de me voir. Peut-être.

- Tu te plais, au club ?

- Oh ! On va discuter civilement ? Oui, je me plais. Beaucoup. Un bel endroit. De belles femmes, je rajoute un peu sardoniquement.

- Elle vit avec toi ?

- Qui ? Sarah ? Non, elle est française. Elle est partie hier d'ailleurs.

- Vous vous êtes connus ici, ou tu la connaissais déjà ?

- Non, je ne la connaissais pas, on a sympathisé ici…

- Sympathisé ? Je vois, ajoute-il avec une légère moue.

- Oh, tu sais, les rencontres se font rapidement au club…

- Je vois ça. Ca m'étonne un peu de toi, mais bon... Et à part ça, tu as fait quoi, pendant cette semaine ?

- Hum … plongée. Planche à voile. Soccer beach. Piscine. Et j'ai fait l'amour avec une très belle femme, très experte. Dommage que je n'aie pas pu en profiter plus. Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'asseoir ?

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me scrute, dans la pénombre :

- C'est moi ou tu es nu ?

- Presque nu. J'ai remis mon caleçon. Pourquoi, mon corps te gêne, tout à coup ?

- Non. C'est juste un peu… bizarre. D'ailleurs tu es un peu bizarre… tu as bu ?

- Ouaip ! J'ai bu, je me suis déshabillé et j'ai plongé nu de ton ponton. Et c'était génial. Une sensation de liberté incroyable, tu ne peux pas savoir… est-ce que tu as déjà plongé nu dans la mer, de nuit ?

- Euh… non.

- M'étonnes pas. Regarde-toi, Draco, il est minuit et tu es habillé comme un prince. Pourquoi tu te lâches pas, bon Dieu ? Pourquoi tu te fous pas à poil, pour une fois ?

- … ?

- Pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber tes habits, tes attitudes, tes masques ? Tes mensonges ?

- Je crois que je vais repartir, Harry. Je vois que tu n'es pas en état de discuter normalement. Tant pis, dit-il en se relevant.

Je l'attrape par le bras et je le force à se rasseoir :

- Attends, c'est une vraie question, Draco. J'aimerais savoir, avant qu'on se quitte définitivement. De quoi tu te caches, tout le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il, je ne me cache pas. Je suis comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas me mettre nu et plonger dans la mer. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça.

- C'est dommage. Cette liberté, c'est tellement grisant… je voulais en profiter, une dernière fois. Tu devrais essayer, un jour. Une nuit …

- Pour en arriver où ? A ce qu'on couche ensemble et qu'on se sépare au matin, comme toujours ? Merci bien, mais j'ai déjà donné. Tu repars demain, non ?

- Oui, je pars demain. Rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas coucher avec toi sur le ponton. T'es tellement coincé que tu ne peux même pas imaginer d'être nu sans forcément baiser ?

- Pourquoi cette agressivité à mon égard, tout le temps, Harry ? On ne peut pas discuter tranquillement, sans amertume ?

- J'ai peut être des raisons de t'en vouloir, non ? Tu t'es peut être un peu servi de moi, non ?

Son silence est plein de souffrance, de honte peut être.

Son silence me fait mal, me renvoie à mes propres faiblesses. Faire mal le premier de peur d'avoir à souffrir. Ce jeu cruel entre nous. Il fait mine de se lever, mais ma main est bien enserrée autour de son bras fin. Pas question qu'il parte. Pas encore.

- Laisse-moi partir, Harry. Et excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce qui a foiré entre nous.

- Non. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Tu sais, quelqu'un m'a dit que ton livre était un récit sur le mensonge. Comment on se ment à soi-même. Tu as beaucoup de lucidité et de franchise dans tes bouquins, pourquoi pas dans la vie ?

- Je ne sais pas … Parce que la vie, je ne la maîtrise pas. Je ne l'écris pas. Parce qu'elle me fait peur, alors je me cache, ou je la travestis, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas faire autrement.

Un clapotis attire mon attention, à nos pieds :

- Marrant, cette étendue noire, devant nous. Un néant à l'œil, mais tant de vie, tant de choses invisibles sous la mer.

- Comme notre histoire, c'est ça ?

Je tourne la tête, pour apercevoir son profil :

- Je n'y pensais même pas. Mais c'est vrai que tu es un écrivain, toi. Tu vois des choses que je ne vois pas. Ecoute, j'aimerais, pour cette dernière nuit ensemble, qu'on se dise enfin la vérité. Qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour, mais qu'on parle, enfin. Que tu me dises la vérité comme tu l'écris dans tes livres, que je ne la découvre pas dans deux ans, dans un roman de gare.

- Merci pour le roman de gare.

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Draco. C'est pas une critique. J'ai toujours acheté tes bouquins dans une gare, sans doute parce que je ne mets jamais les pieds dans une librairie, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas un intello, comme toi. Je suis quelqu'un de simple. Un homme du peuple. On n'avait vraiment rien à faire ensemble, hein ? On vit dans des mondes tellement éloignés.

- Surtout moi, qui vis dans un monde qui n'existe pas, ajoute-il, amer.

- Tu me l'as jamais pardonnée, celle-là, hein ? Mais regarde autour de toi, Draco. Tu vis au paradis. Un paradis de carte postale. Si j'étais méchant, je dirais que c'est parce que tu es déjà mort…

- Lâche mon bras, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi partir, Harry… dit-il d'une voix étranglée, qui me bouleverse.

J'ai chaud, et j'ai mal au bras, à force de serrer son poignet. Nous sommes si proches que je perçois son odeur raffinée, qui se mélange aux effluves marins, et que sa chaleur se répand en moi, qui suis toujours presque nu et tremblant, sur le ponton.

- Non. Dis-moi. Dis-moi la vérité.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment heureux, ici ?

- Oui. Vraiment. C'est le paradis, tu l'as dit. Je suis un ange au paradis.

- Un ange ? Tu es mort depuis quand, Draco ? dis-je, le cœur serré.

Après une hésitation, il lâche, avec regret :

- Depuis une certaine nuit, quand j'avais cinq ans, où on m'a volé mon identité. Je ne l'ai retrouvée que très récemment, et ça m'a fait du bien. Alors oui, je suis heureux, ici. Je me repose. J'ai retrouvé mon père, mon fils va mieux, j'ai recréé une famille. Je ne veux rien de plus.

Un frisson me parcourt. Qui suis-je, pour exiger la vérité ?

Juste un mec qui a fait 7000 kms pour lui. Alors je continue :

- Tu es heureux, avec elle ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Grace ? Non. C'est ma belle–mère. La femme de mon père. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Ta belle-mère ? Mais je croyais que…

- Oui. Beaucoup de gens le croient, ça m'est égal. Nous sommes une famille quand même. Ses enfants sont comme des frères et sœurs pour Scorpius, et il est heureux. Epanoui.

Je fronce les sourcils :

- Tu es sûr qu'il est épanoui dans ce mensonge ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas sa mère ? Que ses frères et sœurs n'en sont pas ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de recréer le même mensonge que quand tu étais petit, Draco ?

Il s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de manche. J'ai mal pour lui, mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. J'irai dénicher le denier poisson monstrueux au fond de l'océan. Ou la pépite.

- Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça, Harry ?

- Parce que je t'aime, et que je veux laisser tomber les masques ce soir. C'est la première fois que je le dis, je crois. Alors, profites-en… c'est peut être aussi la dernière fois, dis-je avec amertume. Tu vois, je me mets à poil pour toi. Fais-en autant.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de me mettre à poil, je te l'ai dit. Et « l'amour » n'est qu'un mensonge de plus, entre nous, tu ne le vois pas ? C'est juste un joli habillage pour nos frasques passées. Rappelle-toi, tu parlais de « dépendance sexuelle », à l'époque. On ne se connait même pas vraiment. On n'est pas du même monde, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ecoute-moi. Pour une fois, écoute-moi, parce que je dis la vérité : ma famille est tout ce qui compte pour moi, aujourd'hui. Scorpius n'est plus malade, je ne prends plus de médicaments, je suis heureux, Harry. Heureux. Je suis désolé…

- Non. Tu es mort, Draco. Mort.

Ses sanglots me brisent le cœur et je l'aime à en crever, ce soir, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Tant qu'il restera une petite lueur, au fond de l'océan, je me battrai. Même si ce n'est qu'un reflet d'étoile morte depuis longtemps.

Il sort un mouchoir et se mouche discrètement, cachant ses yeux. Toujours sa pudeur.

Malgré moi je me tourne vers lui, ouvrant mes bras, et il vient s'y nicher, enfouissant son visage humide dans mon cou. C'est si bon de retrouver ses bras, sa peau, son odeur. Si bon de le serrer contre moi, de le consoler. Nous restons longtemps l'un contre l'autre, sur le ponton moite, sans parler.

Tout à l'heure je reprendrai mon avion, je retournerai dans le froid, la pollution. La vraie vie. Il restera seul au paradis.

Mais au moins j'aurai serré Draco contre mon cœur, pendant de longues minutes, nous aurons partagé un moment de vérité. D'émotion. Un petit moment.

Le mieux serait que je parte, maintenant. Que je rouvre les bras et que je le laisse repartir dans sa villa somptueuse, sans chercher plus loin. Sans plus me faire d'illusions. Je crois qu'on s'est fait assez de mal comme ça, qu'on a assez perdu de temps.

Pourtant il y a un petit truc qui me taraude, là au fond, comme un vieux doute. Autant le tuer tout de suite, clarifier enfin la situation. Tordre le cou à cet espoir débile :

- Draco, je vais te poser une dernière question, après je n'insisterai plus : Scorpius va mieux. OK. Et toi, est-ce que tu as guéri ?

Il me lance un coup d'œil affolé :

- Guéri ? … Comprends-moi, Harry. Je ne veux pas d'une autre vie. Je veux me reposer… juste me reposer.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, là. Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais demandé « est-ce qu'on guérira » ? Moi, je n'ai pas guéri de toi. Et toi ? je redemande doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas guéri ? » souffle-t-il doucement.

- Que je pense encore à toi. Que je ne peux pas faire l'amour sans penser à toi. Et toi ?

- Le problème, c'est que… Je ne veux pas repartir… ni retourner en Angleterre. Je t'en prie, n'insiste pas. Si tu tiens à moi, comprends-moi.

- Réponds à ma question et je partirai… est-ce que tu as guéri ?

- S'il te plait…

Ma main lâche enfin son poignet et passe dans ses cheveux, geste trop familier. Il ne veut pas répondre, mais son silence parle pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu joues Schubert, le soir, si tu m'as oublié ?

Il secoue la tête, impuissant et s'éloigne doucement de moi, imperceptiblement.

- Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, Draco. Il n'y a pas que la famille. Pas que ton fils. Tu as le droit de vivre, toi aussi, même si la vie c'est prendre des coups plus souvent qu'à son tour.

- Mais ici je ne prends plus de coups, justement.

- C'est un mensonge, Draco. Un beau rêve. Un autre beau rêve. Tu as recréé un monde d'illusions, autour de toi. Comme au Manoir.

Comment lui faire comprendre ? Je devine cette petite veine qui bat dans son cou, que je connais si bien. Sur une impulsion subite, je décide de jouer mon joker :

- Dans ton palais, qui fait le ménage ?

- La femme de ménage… répond-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Et la cuisine ?

- La cuisinière…

- Et l'amour ?

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. C'est peut-être juste le clair de lune, le cocktail, mon imagination, mais nous nous aimons, ce soir. Son cœur bat à l'unisson du mien et ses lèvres sont douces, parfumées. Un beau clair de lune au dessus de nous.

- J'ai fait 3000 kms pour te revoir, après avoir lu ton livre. On s'aimait, putain, et on ne le savait pas, comme deux imbéciles. En tout cas moi je ne voulais pas le savoir. Maintenant je le sais. Même si on est un couple improbable, même si on ne se ressemble pas, même si on va sans doute encore se faire du mal, je veux que tu reviennes vivre avec moi, Draco.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Ecoute, il est tard. Ou tôt. Je pars à 10h, demain. Tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ta réponse ?

- C'est quoi la question ? demande-t-il avec crainte, en se relevant.

- C'est un peu mièvre, mais… Veux-tu vivre avec moi les quarante prochaines années ?

- Tant que ça ? Et… mon fils ?

- Il vivra avec nous, bien sûr.

- Au Manoir ? Je ne veux pas retourner en Angleterre. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade, à nouveau. Hors de question. Et comment je vais annoncer çà à Grace et aux enfants ?

- C'est pas ta femme. Pas tes enfants. Je ne te demande pas de divorcer ! Ouvre les yeux, Draco. Tu es libre, bon sang ! Adulte, non ?

Il recule lentement dans la pénombre, comme une ombre, tandis que je reste assis à ses pieds, essayant d'enlever le sable coincé entre mes doigts de pieds.

- Installe-toi ici, toi, lance-t-il avec un air de défi.

- Quoi ? Mais où ?

- Ici. Chez moi. Au pire, on se fera construire une petite cabane, derrière la résidence.

- Ben voyons. On va jouer les Robinson Crusoë…Tu plaisantes ? Et qu'est ce que je vais faire, comme boulot, ici ?

- Il y a plein de jeunes femmes et de vieux messieurs qui ont besoin de massages. Ca fonctionne très bien, ici, ce genre de boulot, les gens sont riches. Viens vivre avec moi dans mon monde qui n'existe pas. Bienvenue au Paradis, Harry…

- Mais je fais de la kiné respiratoire, pas des massages !

- Oublie la kiné respiratoire, qui ne fait que te rappeler ton asthme, et le fait que tu n'as pas sauvé ton père. Donne-toi cette chance de ne pas vouloir sauver tout le monde…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- C'est l'histoire de la paille et de la poutre, Harry. Tu vois mes fantômes mais pas les tiens, visiblement. Toi aussi tu es libre, adulte, etc … Non ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai un boulot, moi. Un cabinet dans lequel j'ai mis toutes mes économies …

- Tu pourrais le revendre. Et puis ici tu n'aurais plus de crises d'asthme, crois-moi.

Je secoue la tête, perturbé. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. C'est pas ça, la fin de l'histoire. J'enfile mon pantalon rapidement. Mes vêtements sont froids, humides. Un nuage passe devant la lune, nous plongeant dans le noir total.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Draco…

- Toi aussi, tu m'en demandes beaucoup, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui, je m'en rends compte. C'est non, alors ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry. L'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Je me relève d'un bond :

- Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! T'as rien d'autre à me dire que des lieux communs ? Tu sais le chemin que j'ai fait pour te retrouver ? Et on se chamaille comme des gamins pour conclure « l'amour ne suffit pas ». Mais merde !

- T'énerve pas, Harry. Tout ça est peu brutal, je crois. Trop précipité. Ecoute, prenons le temps de réfléchir…

- Je pars demain.

- C'est une décision grave, que nous devons prendre. La plus grave de notre vie, peut-être. Et tout ne sera pas forcément réglé demain matin, tu sais… pourquoi se mettre la pression ? Pourquoi décider si rapidement ?

- Parce que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi, et que je pars demain. Parce que si on ne décide pas tout de suite on ne se décidera jamais.

- C'est faux… on a du temps, Harry, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés, qu'on s'est dit la vérité. On a du temps.

Je fixe l'horizon, devant nous. Un subit découragement s'empare de moi. Ou le contrecoup de l'émotion, peut être. Du temps, on en a déjà perdu tellement. Comment le convaincre ? Comment trouver les mots ?

Quelque chose a changé au loin, imperceptiblement et je murmure :

- Regarde, le ciel blanchit, on dirait. Bientôt on entendra les oiseaux. Il est plus tard que tu ne crois…

- Harry, il faut qu'on réfléchisse tranquillement. On ne change pas de vie en deux minutes.

- Si. Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour quitter le Manoir, à l'époque.

- Et c'était une bonne décision ?

Je hausse les épaules. Impossible de discuter avec lui, de toute façon :

- Tu veux toujours avoir raison, hein ?

"Et toi ?" dit-il en se tournant brusquement vers sa résidence."Merde, la fenêtre de mon fils est allumée. Il a dû se réveiller, et il doit être en train de m'appeler, là. Faut que j'y aille..." dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a plein de gens chez toi, non ? Pourquoi toi ? je réponds en le retenant par le bras.

" Parce que c'est mon fils" rétorque-t-il en se libérant d'un coup sec. "Je dois y aller, Harry, je n'ai pas le choix."

- Mais...

- Je viendrai te voir à neuf heures, avant ton départ... Je vais réfléchir, je te promets. Réfléchis toi aussi ! lance-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

- Draco !

Il se retourne et semble hésiter, puis reprend son chemin après avoir murmuré quelques mots que je n'entends pas, à cause du bruit des vagues.

Il est parti. Des palabres à n'en plus finir, des aveux, la vérité, enfin, et il est parti. Tout ça pour ça. A-t-il entendu ce que je lui ai dit ? A-t-il compris ? Je reste abasourdi quelques instants sur le ponton. Moi je me suis mis à poil. Pas lui. Mais il a promis de réfléchir. Il y a peut être un espoir, encore. Peut être.

Mes pas me conduisent vers le club plongé dans l'obscurité, à part de petites lampes le long du chemin, ça et là. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Si c'est une victoire ou une défaite. La voix de la raison ou une autre connerie. Il m'énerve avec ses raisonnements, ses peurs, ses fuites.

Je le déteste.

« Je t'aime, Draco », je murmure pour moi-même. Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. De ma vie.

La dernière, peut être.

oOoOoOoOo

**_Chapitre 41_**

**_Your song_**

**_POV DRACO_**

**_Jour J_**

_J'imagine mon fils courir sur la plage, avec son cerf-volant, et je souris. C'est tellement étonnant de le voir ainsi, si épanoui, lui qui était si timide et mal dans sa peau, en Angleterre. Il a incroyablement grandi depuis qu'on est aux Bahamas, et j'entends son rire chaque jour, maintenant. Le son le plus merveilleux qui soit, avec le cri de certains oiseaux, certains soirs. C'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasse pas, de le voir jouer avec Benjamin, tout blond et doré par le soleil. Enfin, sauf quand ils hurlent et qu'il faut absolument que je termine mon chapitre. _

_Ce fichu dernier chapitre que je n'ai jamais réussi à boucler. Peut-être parce que la fin ne correspondait pas à ce que j'espérais. A ce que j'avais prévu._

_Les mots m'ont échappé, ou les idées. Ils ont filé entre mes doigts comme le sable blond de la plage, ou l'écume. Parfois j'ai cru les tenir, j'ai refermé ma main et ils m'ont échappé._

_Peut être n'y a-t-il pas de mots pour raconter le naufrage, quand on est naufragé. La somme des sentiments ne peut être réduite à quelques phrases, sans doute._

_Pourtant j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait. Vraiment. Que notre amour insensé vaincrait les obstacles, au bout du compte. _

_Oui, j'y ai cru. Du plus profond de mes tripes, de mon cœur. _

_J'ai cru au happy end. Après tout, je suis l'auteur, non ? C'est moi qui écris le scénario, qui fignole les dialogues, d'habitude. Qui tire les ficelles._

_Sauf que la vraie vie est différente. Rétive. Cruelle. _

**_Neuf mois plus tôt_**

**_Dimanche matin_**

Les premiers oiseaux chantent à l'extérieur, et je n'ai pas dormi. Le jour filtre au travers des épais rideaux, je voudrais fermer les yeux et éteindre le soleil. Arrêter le temps.

Je ne peux pas me décider en si peu de temps, choisir entre mon cœur et ma raison. Harry a peut être raison, je suis mort mais si tranquille. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de me réveiller, ni de quitter le paradis. Je suis bien au paradis.

Mais quand je pense à Harry un étau me prend à la gorge, et j'ai envie de bondir hors du lit, de courir jusqu'à lui, le prendre dans mes bras et le supplier de m'emporter dans ses bagages. Le besoin de son corps me ferait presque hurler, ce matin. Ce corps presque nu hier soir, que je n'ai même pas frôlé. Mais il y a mon fils, qui dort paisiblement à côté. Je ne veux pas détruire son quotidien lui imposer un nouveau changement alors qu'il est si bien, ici. Il a déjà été tellement balloté que je ne peux lui faire subir une rupture avec Benjamin et Grace. Impossible.

Non, j'ai envie qu'il reste, lui. Harry.

Il y a sûrement de la place au paradis, pour lui. Sûrement un moyen de réconcilier l'inconciliable. Le ciel est si pur, si clair. Comment peut-on avoir envie de vivre en enfer, dans le froid, la pollution quand les oiseaux chantent au paradis ?

Je n'ai que quelques heures pour le convaincre, quelques heures avant qu'il reparte dans un de ces avions blancs qui parfois troublent mon sommeil. Mon grand sommeil.

Je me lève pour aller à la fenêtre voir le paysage immobile. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait tous ces kilomètres pour me retrouver, après avoir lu mon livre. Ce livre qu'il avait détesté, à Montreux. Que j'ai édité en anglais en désespoir de cause, comme un mot d'adieu. Je n'aurais pas cru Harry si romantique. Non, romanesque. Enfin, après tout ce qu'on a vécu on est peut être bien romantiques, finalement.

D'ordinaire le dimanche matin je vais faire du golf, à la fraiche. Là je dois retrouver Harry et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire pour le convaincre… Est-ce que j'ai une réelle chance ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit que je viendrais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit non, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

« Harry, je te déteste », me dis-je en descendant vers la terrasse silencieuse. Toute la maison dort, c'est si calme qu'elle semble abandonnée. J'aime ce silence, ce sentiment d'abandon, même s'il me fait peur, s'il me renvoie à ma solitude.

Je regarde la mer et ses reflets verts et bleutés. Tout à l'heure les reflets seront les mêmes et Harry sera parti. Tout sera identique, paradisiaque et il m'aura abandonné, une fois de plus. Et ce sera de ma faute, une fois de plus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à mon vrai père soudain mais l'émotion m'étreint.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas digne d'être aimé. Peut être qu'il n'y a pas de hasard.

Je me souviens du regard dans le miroir de mon père putatif quand j'étais petit, ce regard qui m'a convaincu que je ne valais rien.

Je me souviens du regard de Cédric, sur le quai de la gare, après ma trahison, ce regard qui m'a convaincu que je ne valais rien.

Je me souviens du regard d'Harry quand il a découvert que j'avais écrit un livre sur lui sans lui en parler. Encore un regard qui m'a confirmé que je ne vaux rien.

Je m'assois sur une chaise humide de rosée, un peu largué, le cœur à marée basse. Je dois trouver le courage de lutter contre la mélancolie, l'auto-apitoiement, ces marottes qui me collent aux semelles comme un vieux chewing-gum.

Peu importe ce qu'il dira tout à l'heure. Il partira quand je lui avouerai la vérité sur mon dernier mensonge. Il m'abandonnera et ce sera très bien comme ça. Un sentiment familier. De toute façon je suis déjà mort, il paraît.

oOo oOo oOo

Je passe par la plage, comme il a fait, lui, et je me sens comme un intrus, un voleur. L'intérieur du club est plutôt mieux aménagé que ce que je croyais. La plage est belle, les transats ont l'air confortable.

J'erre entre les bungalows, tellement semblables, jusqu'à retrouver le sien. J'ai une heure d'avance, tant pis. Je frappe doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il dort encore. Pendant quelques secondes j'envisage de faire demi-tour, juste laisser un mot.

Finalement la porte s'entrouvre et Harry me fait face, mal réveillé, se grattant la tête d'un air mécontent :

- On avait dit 9 heures, non ? Remarque, c'est pas plus mal, en fait je crois que le bus part plus tôt que ce que je croyais. Faut que je vérifie, j'avais un mot sur ma porte, hier. Ouh là ! oui… 9h, dit-il en lisant le petit mot qui traîne par terre.

La décoration de la chambre est assez belle, simple mais raffinée. Je souris en voyant un tee-shirt sur une chaise, un caleçon par terre. Ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Il n'a pas changé, ça me fait du bien de revoir tout cela. Je crois que j'aimerais l'embrasser, me glisser entre les draps sales, lui faire l'amour. C'est la fatigue je pense. La tension nerveuse.

- Oui. Excuse-moi, je suis en avance. Je n'ai pas dormi, en fait, dis-je en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil en rotin.

- A ce point-là ? Et alors ? Tu as décidé quoi ? me lance-t-il en se grattant la cuisse, tentant de l'autre main de domestiquer sa mèche rebelle.

- J'ai surtout décidé de te dire la vérité, cette fois. De me mettre à poil, si tu me passes l'expression. Avant que tu me donnes ta réponse.

- Ouh là ! La vérité, comme ça, de bon matin, sans café ? C'est un peu dur, non ? Et si on allait déjeuner ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de déjeuner ici, je te rappelle.

- Attends, j'ai une cafetière là, avec une espèce de café en poudre. Ca fera bien l'affaire. On va sur le balcon ?

- Mais il y a plein de gens qui passent, non ?

- Hé oui. Désolé, on n'est pas retranchés du monde comme chez toi. Il y a des gens sur le plongeoir, dans la piscine, partout. Ca s'appelle un club de vacances.

Je le suis sur l'étroit balcon qui donne de plain-pied sur la pelouse, prenant un air dégagé :

- Je sais, je suis un affreux snob. Je n'ai pas changé. On ne change jamais, je crois.

- J'aime pas quand tu joues les philosophes, Draco. Vas-y, dis-moi tout. Tu vois quelqu'un, ici, et tu n'as pas osé me le dire hier soir ? Tu as refait ta vie ? Un autre milliardaire ? Un jardinier ? La baby-sitter ? dit-il en me servant un breuvage sombre et indéfini.

Je souris malgré moi. Un instant je suis tenté de lui mentir, comme avant. M'en tirer à bon compte. Je résiste à la tentation en me brûlant la langue avec le café :

- Hum, non. Voilà, avant tout, je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, cette nuit. Longuement. Je pense que je partage tes sentiments. Enfin, non. J'en suis sûr. Je vais arrêter de te mentir, de me mentir à moi-même, pour une fois. Je t'aime, comme avant. Comme toujours. Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, ça va être encore plus difficile…

- Mais je te regarde normalement !

- Non. Tes yeux verts sont si limpides… Bref. J'ai vraiment envie de vivre avec toi, même si tu es plus qu'exaspérant, par moments. Je n'ai rien oublié, pas une seconde, pas un geste, rien, et j'ai aimé ces moments qu'on a partagés, même à l'arrache. Ca m'a fait un choc quand tu es revenu, enfin je veux dire quand tu es réapparu, le soir de la fête nationale. J'avais fait mon deuil de ma vie privée, tu vois. Mais maintenant que tu es là, c'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne croyais. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très clair, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire et si peu de temps.

- Va à l'essentiel, Draco, s'il te plait… je suis sur des charbons ardents, là. Et je ne te parle même pas de mon avion.

- OK. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, mais ma priorité reste mon fils. Il a été ballotté de droite à gauche trop de fois, je ne veux pas lui imposer un autre déménagement. C'est juste pas possible. Alors si tu veux toujours de moi, il va falloir que tu viennes t'installer ici. Je suis prêt à prendre en charge tous les frais de déménagement et d'installation, si tu acceptes. Je m'occuperai de tout.

- Mais je…

- Attends ! Juste deux minutes encore. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que tu déménages. Je t'apporterai toute l'aide nécessaire pour racheter un cabinet de consultation, si c'est ce que tu veux …Mais avant que tu me donnes ta réponse, je dois te dire un truc très important. Vital. Il faut que je te le dise maintenant, sinon tu me le reprocheras toute ma vie. Voilà … je vais publier la suite de « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », bientôt, dis-je, au supplice.

- Quoi ?! Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Mais pourquoi il faut que tu gâches tout, entre nous, toujours ? J'en reviens pas … Ton petit copain avait raison, alors. Il y a bien une suite ! dit-il d'un air désespéré.

- Mon petit copain ? Qui ça ?

- Gabriel. Raphaël. Samuel, flûte !

- Tu as rencontré Samuel ?

- Non. Je l'ai eu au téléphone, c'est tout.

- C'est lui qui t'a donné mon adresse ?

- Pas directement… pourquoi, tu lui avais fait jurer de ne rien dire ? Tu as couché avec lui, au fait ?

- Pas du tout. C'est juste quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Quelqu'un qui a cru en moi, quand tout le monde me disait que j'écrivais de la merde.

Il boit lentement sa tasse, puis me regarde froidement :

- Le problème, c'est que tu n'écris pas de la merde. Tu écris la vie des autres, et tu la vends. C'est ça le problème. Elle raconte quoi, cette suite ?

J'hésite. Un groupe se forme au loin, et amorce des mouvements de gymnastique. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir dit la vérité, en lisant le mépris dans ses yeux. Je n'effleurerai ni ses lèvres ni ses bras, avant qu'il parte. Il partira en me détestant. C'est mieux comme ça.

A cette heure-ci mon fils se lève et déjeune sur la terrasse avec Benjamin. Ils prévoient le programme de la journée, après l'école.

C'est mieux comme ça.

- La vérité. Enfin, je crois. Comment on s'est revus à Montreux, et après. Nos égarements.

- Pourquoi, Draco ?

Ses yeux reflètent l'incrédulité, le vert a viré au noir, il me semble. Je me mordille la lèvre en suivant des yeux les joggeurs matinaux qui courent sur la plage. J'espère que mon fils n'oubliera pas son goûter. Non, Grace y pensera, forcément.

- J'ai toujours écrit, tu sais. Depuis des années. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. C'est un besoin. Pour me débarrasser de tout ce qui me pèse.

- OK. Mais pourquoi publier ?

- Pour exister ? dis-je avec une hésitation, conscient de ne pas donner la bonne réponse.

Si seulement je connaissais la bonne réponse… Il soupire et secoue la tête :

- Je présume que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande de ne pas le publier ?

« Ecoute… Si tu viens habiter ici, avec moi, je ne le publierai pas » je souffle d'une traite, comme un enfant qui récite sa leçon, sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Ben voyons ! C'est déjà ce que tu me disais au Manoir, il y a deux ans. Tu connais autre chose que le chantage, Draco ?

- C'est pas du chantage, je te jure. Quand j'écris, c'est pour te garder, un petit peu. Comme ça tu es avec moi, encore un peu… alors si tu restes, je n'aurai plus besoin d'écrire sur toi, puisque tu seras là. C'est bête, hein ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais tellement toi. Tu es un enfant, tu sais. Tu balances tes bombes et après tu demandes pardon. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Quand est-ce que tu grandiras ? ajoute-il d'un air désolé, en commençant ses valises.

- Je sais pas. Mais c'est quand même grâce à mon bouquin que tu es venu me chercher ici, non ?

- Et c'est à cause de ce même bouquin qu'on s'est séparés, quand j'ai découvert le pot aux roses, rappelle-toi.

- Oui, mais je ne t'aurais jamais proposé d'habiter au Manoir si tu n'avais pas été un personnage pour moi…

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces paroles je me rends compte de ma bêtise, et je me mords violemment la langue. En vain. Trop tard. Il me fixe, bouche bée :

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, hein ? Un personnage ? C'est ça la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Ca a toujours été ça ? Quand je pense que j'ai failli l'oublier, et tout gober ! Quand je pense que j'ai failli… Non, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas marché, entre nous. On est trop différents. Remarque, au moins je suis fixé, maintenant, dit-il en se retournant brusquement. Il faut que je finisse mes bagages, j'ai un avion à prendre.

- Harry, attends…

- Désolé, je suis à la bourre. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin. Au fait, il va s'appeler comment, celui-là ? me demande-t-il en raflant ses affaires et en les fourrant pêle-mêle dans sa valise.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas qu'un personnage, pas du tout. Tu es bien plus que ça … écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Oh si ! J'ai bien entendu et compris chaque mot, même ceux que tu as laissé échapper. Tu ne joues pas franc jeu, Draco. Et ton frère avait raison…

- Ashley ? Tu as vu Ashley ?

- Je l'ai appelé, quand je te cherchais partout, comme un imbécile que je suis. Il m'a dit que tes livres étaient plus importants pour toi que les gens. Il avait raison. Il te connaît bien, lui.

- Ecoute, j'aurais pas dû t'en parler. Je vais renoncer à la publication. Reste.

Il secoue la tête et se précipite sous la douche, me laissant désemparé, devant la porte de la salle de bain. Pourtant je savais bien qu'il me rejetterait, c'était couru d'avance. Les joies de la vérité. Je crois que je vais revenir au mensonge, finalement.

J'observe ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit, et les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

« Harry, je t'aime » je murmure, sachant très bien qu'il ne m'entend pas.

A cette heure-ci Scorpius part à l'école, la femme de ménage refait son lit en râlant contre le nombre insensé de peluches.

C'est mieux comme ça.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre à la volée, je prends l'odeur de son parfum de plein fouet, mêlée au parfum de son gel douche. Mes entrailles se serrent, un flot de désir me coupe le souffle. Les petites mèches brunes mouillées tombent devant ses yeux, j'ai envie de lui comme jamais.

Il part, cette fois.

- Alors, c'est quoi le titre ? crache-t-il en s'habillant rapidement.

- J'ai pas trouvé de titre, à vrai dire. J'hésite. Pourquoi pas « Une simple dépendance sexuelle » ou « Après Montreux » ? Ou « Oublier Cédric », dis-je d'un ton désabusé.

- « Oublier Cédric » ? Magnifique ! Et moi qui pensais être ton personnage préféré ! Quel idiot je suis…

- Tu es celui que j'aime, c'est différent. Cédric c'est le passé. C'est compliqué à expliquer…

- C'est bizarre la vie, murmure-t-il en s'immobilisant. Si tu m'avais dit ça hier soir, que tu m'aimais, je serais probablement resté. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu me parles de ton fichu bouquin. Au moins les choses sont claires, maintenant. Pas de regrets.

- Harry, si tu me le demandes, je ne le publie pas. Mais ne me déteste pas, s'il te plait…

- Te détester ? Pourquoi ? Tes mensonges ? Tes amants qui sont tes personnages, ou le contraire ? Cédric, Samuel et qui sais-je encore ? Arrête de te comporter en enfant, Draco. Bon, j'y vais, cette fois.

- Attends…

- Non. Sors, s'il te plaît, ou je vais louper le bus. Au fait, elle finit comment, notre histoire ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta suite. Elle finit comment ?

- Probablement ici, par mon aveu. Je vais rajouter un chapitre, je pense, pour que l'histoire soit complète. Comme de toute façon c'est fichu… autant aller jusqu'au bout. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je ne…

- Tes histoires bégaient, Draco. T'es pathétique. Inutile de me faire une dédicace, cette fois-là. Ah, au fait, ton petit ami Samuel aimerait bien que tu publies chez lui. Tu pourrais renvoyer l'ascenseur, pour une fois…

Un claquement de porte. Il est parti.

Sa silhouette s'éloigne entre les bungalows épars, sur la pelouse, et je ressens à nouveau ce sentiment que je connais bien. Un désespoir mêlé de soulagement.

Alone again, naturally.

C'est mieux comme ça.

oOooOooOo

_Trois mois plus tard_

Mon éditeur anglais a appelé, ce matin. Il me réclame la fin de mon livre, le dernier chapitre, celui que je n'arrive pas à écrire. Dire que je pensais que tout s'était terminé entre nous dans le cabinet de consultation d'Harry, avec les menaces de Will. Dire que je croyais en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Et si je faisais comme si c'était fini ? Et si c'était une histoire sans fin ? Impossible, ça n'existe pas. Les lecteurs hurleraient… il faut une fin. Même décevante.

J'aurais aimé, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, qu'on fasse l'amour une dernière fois sur la plage, avant de se séparer. Qu'on se quitte avec regrets, sans haine. Non, il m'a juste envoyé son mépris au visage, comme d'habitude. Il m'a renvoyé à mes manques, mes faiblesses. Cette incapacité constante à vivre normalement. Il faut vivre pour vivre, pas pour écrire. Parait-il.

Ce qui me fait mal c'est que quand j'aurai écrit le mot « fin », Harry deviendra et restera un personnage, à jamais. Pas mon amant, non. Juste un personnage de roman. C'est tout ce qui restera de nous, des caractères d'encre sur du papier blanc. Pas sûr que ça vaille la peine de déforester pour ça…

Notre histoire sera figée à jamais dans mes souvenirs, qui ne seront pas les siens, forcément. Peut être même pas la vérité. Qui connaît vraiment la vérité, dans une histoire ? Le pourquoi du comment ? Je connais mes motivations, mes fuites, mes mensonges. Pour le reste…

Je me lève, sur la terrasse, et je fais les cent pas le long du balcon, inlassablement, comme chaque fois que je suis bloqué.

Un air léger souffle dans les palmiers, tout est calme. Un autre jour au paradis.

Je connais la fin de l'histoire, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Et ça me bloque pour mon autre roman, mon vrai roman, qui piétine. Qui ne m'intéresse plus.

En plus je n'ai même pas de titre pour cette suite… et je sais pourquoi. Le titre résume l'intrigue, ou la fin… je ne comprends pas l'intrigue, je n'aime pas la fin.

Je pense à Harry, comme tous les jours. Sa vie routinière en Angleterre, l'hôpital, le cabinet. Quand je pense qu'il a fait tout ce chemin pour moi, j'ai honte. Alors je n'y pense pas. Je me demande juste quel serait son avis sur ce livre, s'il le lisait. J'imagine son oeil critique, cette petite moue sceptique devant certains passages. Il ne le lira pas, de toute façon.

« Au moins je n'aurai pas à me creuser la tête pour une dédicace » me dis-je avec amertume.

- Papa ! Papa ! C'est vrai que Benjamin va aller en pension l'année prochaine ? me demande Scorpius, essoufflé.

- Oui, il faudra bien. Il n'y a pas de collège, sur cette île. Il ne sera pas loin, juste à Nassau. Mais il ne pourra pas rentrer tous les soirs, il reviendra le vendredi, et les vacances. Comme Chelsea.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de rester ici tout seul… gémit-il en me fixant de ses yeux suppliants.

- On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, tu sais. Toi aussi tu iras au collège, dans quelques années. De toute façon, pour Benjamin, ce n'est que l'année prochaine. Vous avez encore plus d'un an à passer ici, ensemble.

- On peut aller plonger à la crique ? dit-il en sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Avec qui ?

- Les parents de Matthias.

- Mais vous rentrez quand ?

- Ce soir. Pia va nous faire des sandwichs… Dis oui, papa, dis oui ! trépigne-t-il, en s'accrochant à mon bras.

Je réprime un sourire :

- Grace est d'accord ?

- Maman dira oui si tu dis oui… Allez, s'il te plait…

Je hoche la tête avec lassitude et il s'en va retrouver Benjamin en sautillant. Il n'a qu'une tête de moins de lui, malgré leurs quatre ans de différence d'âge, et ils s'adorent quand ils ne se chamaillent pas. En plus ils se ressemblent d'une manière troublante.

La réflexion d'Harry me revient en tête, malgré moi : « Est-ce qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas sa mère ? Que ses frères et sœurs n'en sont pas ? ». Il a peut être raison. Je devrais mettre les points sur les « i » avec mon fils, lui demander de ne pas appeler Grace « maman ». Lui rappeler qu'il avait une mère, et que son « demi-frère » est en fait son oncle, bizarrement. Prendre le risque de le perturber maintenant pour qu'il ne soit pas perturbé plus tard. Après tout c'est à son âge que j'ai appris la vérité sur ma filiation, moi. Hum.

La conversation avec Harry me revient en tête, avec tous ses aspects gênants, et je sens un mal de tête poindre. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Il avait raison sur bien des points, les retranscrire serait le reconnaître.

Je referme mon ordi d'un claquement sec, agacé. Je vais aller me baigner. J'ai d'autres soucis, plus importants : le jardinier est malade depuis deux semaines, la pelouse sèche, les fleurs ont fané. Oui, j'ai de vrai soucis, moi.

oOooOooOo

Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, Grace m'a demandé avec étonnement pourquoi je joue toujours le même morceau au piano, depuis un mois. Je crois que j'ai lâché mon toast dans mon thé, éclaboussant ma chemise en lin et elle a baissé les yeux en souriant.

- Ca va bien, Draco ?

- Hum ? ... oui, merci, ai-je dit en essayant de récupérer un peu de marmelade d'oranges amères sur le tissu, en vain.

- Je te trouve sombre, depuis quelque temps. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Tu sais, si tu as un souci, tu peux m'en parler…

- Merci, Grace, mais je n'ai pas de souci.

- Ca avance ton roman ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas fait lire de chapitre, ajoute-elle en me reversant du thé.

- En fait ça n'avance pas, non. J'ai repris mon livre précédent, et je n'arrive pas à le finir.

- Mais je croyais qu'il était terminé !

- Moi aussi. Mais en fait, non. Harry est venu ici, il y a quelques semaines, et ça m'a perturbé, je crois.

- Le kiné avec qui tu vivais en Angleterre ? Il était ici ? Tu aurais dû l'inviter, voyons… j'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. On était déjà en plein quiproquo. Il t'avait prise pour ma femme…

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel :

- Encore un ! Si tu savais les réflexions que j'entends, parfois.

- Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je parte, non ?

- Non ! Tu es ici chez toi, Draco. Bien plus que moi, finalement. Qui sait, peut être que l'un de nous refera sa vie, un jour… il était venu pour quoi ?

Je me suis perdu dans la contemplation du bouquet de fleurs, sur la table :

- Je crois que… il aurait voulu que je rentre en Angleterre. Qu'on revive ensemble.

- Oh ! Tu veux repartir ?

- Non, Grace. Non. Je n'ai que des mauvais souvenirs, là-bas. Scorpius se plait ici, on va rester ici.

Son hochement de tête perplexe m'a un peu agacé. Je savais qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Peut être que si je m'étais levé suffisamment rapidement…

- Tu dois penser à toi, aussi. Il n'y a pas que ton fils. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Draco

- Mais je suis heureux, ici, avec toi… enfin, c'est une expression, bien sûr, dis-je en baisant précipitamment la tête.

- Bien sûr. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es si triste…

- Je ne suis pas triste ! ai-je dit en renversant à nouveau une partie de ma tasse sur la table, d'un geste brusque.

- Hum. Tu lui as parlé du livre ?

- Oui.

- Il en pense quoi ?

J'ai respiré un grand coup, pour garder mon calme :

- Il n'est pas d'accord pour que je le publie.

- Ah ? Tu ne vas le publier, alors ? C'est dommage, il avait l'air bien.

Pendant un instant je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Ne rien répondre. Reprendre un toast, une mangue. Parler de la pluie ou du beau temps. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'entendais les mêmes choses, tout le temps.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le publierais pas, ai-je répondu au bout de quelques instants.

- Mais …tu n'as pas besoin de son autorisation ? a-t-elle dit en relevant la tête.

- Pas si je change les noms. C'est mon livre, je fais ce que je veux, ai-je conclu d'un ton que j'espérais définitif.

- Mais enfin…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ca ne regarde personne.

Son visage ébahi n'a fait que m'énerver un peu plus, alors je me suis levé avec raideur. Encore une qui voulait me faire la morale.

J'étais sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand elle a murmuré :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Draco. Pas si tu l'as vraiment aimé.

J'ai fui dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre, dans laquelle je me suis enfermé, écœuré. Pendant toute la journée j'ai ruminé ma honte et ma colère, sans plus réussir à savoir ce qui était bien ou mal. Respecter Harry ou mon œuvre.

Rien ne m'a distrait de cet enfer qu'était devenu mon roman– ma vie. Ni la mer, ni la piscine, ni les jeux de mon fils. Il n'y avait que ce fichu roman inachevé.

Impossible à terminer, impossible à oublier.

oOooOooOo

Alors ce soir je suis à nouveau au piano, dans le noir, jouant et rejouant ce même air de Schubert, jusqu'à l'enivrement. J'oublie que je suis aux Bahamas, je me crois au Manoir, à nouveau. Tout à l'heure Harry viendra me rejoindre, il posera ses mains sur le clavier et se laissera emporter par ma musique. Les touches me consolent, me rassurent mais la mélodie ravive la mélancolie dans laquelle je me complais, comme toujours.

Il n'y a qu'une solution, je le sais.

_Je vais le faire, et après tout sera fini._

Je me lève enfin du piano, la tête me tourne un peu, comme si j'étais désorienté. Ou saoul. Je devrais me coucher, mettre mon plan à exécution demain, mais il y a une urgence dans mon ventre, une envie folle d'en terminer tout de suite. Je remonte dans ma chambre sans plus hésiter et je m'installe devant mon ordi, pour la dernière fois :

_Mon amour,_

_Je te rends ce qui t'appartient, qui t'a toujours appartenu, parce que tu en es l'âme : mon roman. Je ne lui ai pas trouvé de nom, sans doute parce qu'il est inachevé. Ou plutôt pas encore né, comme un fœtus non viable, dont tu ne voudrais pas._

_Tu pourras le détruire, sans même le lire. Moi je n'ai pas ce courage._

_Accepte cet ultime cadeau, preuve de ma bonne foi tardive : je n'en ai pas gardé de copie, il ne paraîtra jamais. Personne ne sera témoin de notre histoire, elle disparaîtra avec nous, et c'est mieux ainsi. _

_Avec toutes mes excuses_

_Draco_

C'est complètement pathétique mais c'est tout ce qui me vient. C'est vrai que ce roman est comme un bébé que j'abandonne, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de l'assumer seul, celui-là. Je me trouve ridicule, et j'ai peur qu'Harry ne comprenne même pas ce que ça signifie et combien ça me fait mal. Tant pis. Au moins les comptes seront soldés, entre nous.

Je glisse d'une main tremblante les feuillets épars de mon ébauche de roman dans une grande enveloppe, avec ma clé USB et ma lettre par dessus. Malgré mes yeux brouillés je griffonne l'adresse d'Harry sur l'enveloppe, de mémoire. J'espère qu'il n'a pas déménagé.

J'espère que l'enveloppe ne va pas me revenir avec « destinataire inconnu ». J'espère qu'il ne va pas me la renvoyer sans l'avoir ouverte.

Il est temps que je m'en débarrasse, de ce roman, parce que je serais devenu fou, je crois. A petit feu, imperceptiblement, mais définitivement fou. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a convaincu de faire ça. La petite phrase de Grace, ou des semaines, des mois de remords ?

Ca n'a plus aucune importance. Demain je dirai à Pedro de la poster et ce sera fini. Fini.

Je tourne dans ma chambre, anxieux. Trop de stress. La lune pleine fait miroiter les flots, au loin. Je ne dormirai pas ce soir.

Sur une impulsion subite je descends les escaliers et je glisse à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse. Il fait lourd, comme tous les soirs. Les étoiles paraissent si proches que je pourrais les toucher en tendant la main. Oui, je pense que je le pourrais.

Je descends sur la plage, attiré par le doux clapotis et les reflets métalliques de la lune dans l'eau. Sans même réfléchir, je me déshabille, laissant tomber mes habits impeccables sur le sable comme autant de loques, et je me glisse nu dans l'eau, avec un frisson.

« Voilà, Harry. Je suis à poil, maintenant » dis-je avant de laisser une vague m'éclabousser et me brûler les yeux. Trop de sel.

C'est une sensation étrange, inédite, de sentir l'onde partout sur moi, sans barrière. Plus rien ne me protège. Plus rien ne me menace. J'imagine les poissons frôler mes jambes, je souris malgré moi. Ca doit être ça, la liberté. Etre à poil. Plus rien à perdre. Une étrange joie s'empare de moi, ou un soulagement, et je ris, seul dans la mer des Caraïbes, en pensant que mon roman voyagera lui aussi demain dans un de ces grands oiseaux blancs, sans retour.

oOooOooOo

Encore une belle soirée sur ma terrasse, à rêver dans l'obscurité. Les fleurs exhalent tout leur parfum, et le jardin bruisse de mille insectes.

Ce matin au golf j'ai rencontré un voisin, un chanteur qui vit sur Eleuthera qui m'a proposé d'écrire sa biographie. D'abord je suis resté bouche bée, puis son large sourire et sa tape dans le dos m'ont convaincu d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de ressemblances ni d'affinités avec une star du rock, mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas. Il avait entendu parler de la biographie de mon père, qu'il croisait lui aussi au golf, et il m'a offert beaucoup d'argent pour « habiller ses mémoires ». L'argent ne me motive guère, pas plus que sa vie que j'imagine remplie de paillettes et mensonges, mais ça me permettra peut être de réécrire.

Pas une ligne depuis un mois. Je ne parle pas de coke, bien sûr. Je parle d'écriture. Mon envie et ma motivation sont parties à bord d'un Boeing pour Londres, et je crains que ce soit un aller simple. Je fixe les étoiles comme si elles allaient m'apporter la réponse.

Pas de nouvelles non plus du destinataire. Pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles ?

Non. Pas de nouvelles, plus de nouvelles. Fin de l'histoire.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et je fronce les sourcils : qui fait ce boucan à cette heure-ci ? Grace est sortie avec un « ami », les domestiques sont rentrés chez eux, les enfants dorment. J'entends des voix qui se rapprochent :

- C'est pas vrai ! crie mon fils.

- Reviens, Scorpius ! On va se faire engueuler… souffle une voix derrière lui.

Mon fils apparait d'un coup sur la terrasse, en caleçon, pieds nus. Je l'apostrophe :

- Mais tu dors pas, toi ? Et tu sais que tu ne dois pas descendre pieds nus !

- Papa, Benjamin dit que je peux pas faire de plongée parce que je suis « astamique », c'est vrai ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez à discuter à cette heure-ci ? Tu sais que tu as école, demain ? Allez, chacun retourne dans sa chambre et vous dormez, cette fois !

- Mais c'est vrai que je suis asta… malade ?

- Tu l'as été, quand tu étais bébé, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu ne fais plus de crises. De toute façon tu es trop petit pour faire de la plongée. Allez file ! dis-je en lui collant une petite claque sur les fesses.

- Mais il y a que moi dans la famille qui est malade ? Pourquoi pas les autres ?

- Scorpius…

- S'il te plait, papa. Je veux savoir, dit-il d'une petite voix qui me fait fondre, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je peux monter sur tes genoux ?

- Deux minutes alors. Bon, comment t'expliquer ? L'asthme, c'est de l'allergie. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je crois qu'on a plein de cochonneries dans les poumons qui empêchent de respirer et qui font tousser. Voilà…

- Et ça se soigne ?

- Oui. On prend des médicaments, et ça passe.

- Et c'est tout ? dit-il en me fixant de ses grands yeux.

« Oui. C'est tout », je réponds rapidement.

Pas envie de parler de kiné respiratoire. Mieux vaut ne pas réveiller les fantômes, la nuit. Scorpius me scrute dans l'obscurité :

- Et toi, tu as ça aussi ?

- Non.

- Et maman ?

- Ta maman n'était pas malade non plus. Ca doit venir d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

Il me fixe avec encore plus d'intensité :

- C'est vrai que maman est pas ma maman ?

Je soupire :

- C'est vrai, oui. Ta maman est morte quand tu étais tout petit. On vivait en Angleterre, alors, dans un manoir, près de la forêt. Tu t'en souviens, lapin ?

Il secoue la tête négativement :

- Nan. Mais moi je veux que maman soit ma maman, comme Benji et Chelsea.

- Je comprends. Grace est comme ta maman, elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Elle remplace ta maman. C'est ta tante, d'une certaine manière.

- Et toi ? demande-t-il après une hésitation, tu vas mourir aussi ?

- Mais non, lui dis-je en refoulant les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, je resterai toujours avec toi. Enfin, tant que tu voudras de moi.

- Pourquoi je voudrais plus de toi ? Pourquoi t'as les yeux qui brillent ?

- Pour rien, poussin...

- Tu m'aimes, papa ? murmure-t-il en se serrant fort contre moi.

- Oui. Plus que tout au monde, Scorpius. Et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il me sourit dans la pénombre et ce moment justifie tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour lui. Rien de plus fort que l'amour d'un enfant.

- Maintenant mon chéri il faut retourner au lit, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Tu viens avec moi, j'ai peur dans les escaliers…

- OK. On y va…

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et je le raccompagne dans sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Il récupère son doudou- ce qu'il en reste- et le colle contre son nez, avec une satisfaction évidente.

- Dors bien, mon poussin. Je suis là…

Je redescends vers la terrasse, mélancolique. C'est étrange comme il a peur que je ne l'aime plus, souvent. Il me pose tout le temps la question, comme s'il craignait d'être séparé de moi. Comme si j'allais partir d'un instant à l'autre, alors que je lui répète que je l'aime, tout le temps.

Est-ce que je lui ai transmis ma peur de l'abandon, qui date de mon enfance ?

Enfin, la plupart du temps il est tout à fait gai, équilibré. La plupart du temps.

Il n'aura jamais une famille classique, mais c'est plutôt banal, non ?

Mes pas me conduisent au ponton plongé dans l'obscurité, par habitude. Je suis souvent le même chemin, le soir. Le jardin, la plage puis le ponton. J'aime observer les lueurs des bateaux, dans le port. Il y a des fêtes, des jeux, de la liesse en toute saison, au paradis. Ils seront tous partis avant la fin de la semaine, mais ils en profitent tant qu'ils peuvent… sans doute ont-ils raison.

**New York**

**Jour J**

Le taxi pile devant l'hôtel et je descends, un peu déboussolé par le bruit de la circulation et l'autoradio poussé au maximum. Il fait une chaleur abominable et le taxi n'est pas climatisé. Je suis sûr que ma veste est totalement froissée et que j'ai des auréoles sous les bras. Horreur. La chaleur moite et polluée de New York est beaucoup plus insupportable qu'aux Bahamas, mais il y a comme une énergie, une vibration qui court dans cette ville et la rend vivante, irrésistible.

Un porteur se précipite pour récupérer mes valises et j'entre dans le hall climatisé et calme, comme si j'avais soudainement changé d'époque. Le marbre rose et gris, les fauteuils en cuir et le murmure des clients donnent une ambiance très cosy et raffinée, un peu surannée.

Après les formalités d'usage à la réception je monte dans l'ascenseur vers le dernier étage et ma chambre avec vue panoramique, dans laquelle je m'installe avec un soupir. Dernière étape de ma « tournée » américaine, pendant laquelle j'ai rencontré de nombreux critiques et assisté à plusieurs conférences et séances de dédicaces, à la demande de mon nouvel éditeur américain. Parfois les réactions des lecteurs, des lectrices surtout, sont tellement élogieuses et spontanées que je reste sans voix, gêné.

En extirpant une bouteille de coca glacée du frigo je réalise que j'ai de plus en plus hâte de rentrer chez moi, boire un jus de mangue frais, et surtout de revoir mon fils. Je n'ai plus aucun plaisir à rencontrer les journalistes ni même les lecteurs, leurs questions indiscrètes me gênent davantage chaque jour. C'était amusant et surprenant au début de constater l'impact de mon livre, mais au bout du compte les questions et les remarques sont toujours les mêmes, et tous les hôtels de luxe se ressemblent. Chaque jour je compte le temps qu'il me reste avant de rentrer, tout juste si je ne barre pas les jours sur mon calendrier.

Enfin, c'est bientôt fini, même si je redoute le critique que je dois rencontrer ce soir, dont la réputation fait frémir. Je décide de m'octroyer un peu de whisky avec mon coca, pour faire baisser la tension, et d'appeler mon fils avant de prendre une douche tiède.

- Allo ? demande la voix qui me fait réchauffe le cœur.

- Scorpius ? Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va, papa… et toi ? T'es où ?

- A New York.

- Waouh ! trop de chance… t'es sur l'Empire State Building ?

- Pas pour l'instant, non. J'irai peut être demain, avant de repartir.

- Ca doit être trop cool. Tu me rapporteras un truc de New York ?

Je soupire.

- Bien sûr, poussin. Promis.

- Et on ira un jour, tous les deux, hein ?

- Mais oui… Tu fais quoi, en ce moment ?

- Je vais aller chez mon copain Tom, on va jouer à la Wii.

- Mais tu veux pas aller te baigner, plutôt que de rester enfermé ?

- Oh, allez, papa… et puis le soleil c'est pas bon pour la peau, tu sais.

- Ben voyons ! Et à l'école, ça se passe bien ?

- Moui… Tu reviens pour les vacances, hein ? T'as promis qu'on irait à Disneyworld, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, j'ai promis, je serai là. T'inquiète pas. On ira…

- Avec Benjamin, hein ?

- Mais oui… Tu me manques, tu sais. J'ai hâte de rentrer…

- Ben oui, moi aussi. Y a mon copain qui vient de sonner, là, je te laisse. Ciao, papa ! dit-il en raccrochant.

Je raccroche, le moral un peu plus bas qu'avant. Tant mieux si je ne lui manque pas, mais parfois je regrette le temps où il était sans cesse collé à moi. La solitude me retombe sur les épaules. Cette bonne vieille solitude…

Je termine mon verre en m'absorbant dans la vue des immeubles illuminés, en face de moi. Une vision à vous couper le souffle, même avec un peu d'habitude. Tant de vies, d'existences qui se déroulent en parallèle sans presque jamais se croiser, c'est assez hallucinant. Je me demande ce que font tous ces gens, derrière les fenêtres. Souvent ils travaillent, ils vendent, achètent, négocient. Rient, parlementent, s'aiment, se détestent. Ils viennent de remporter l'affaire de leur vie ou de perdre leur procès, tout à l'heure ils se croiseront avec indifférence sur les trottoirs.

Mon agent m'appelle pour me rebriefer sur l'entretien avec le critique, et je finis par lui dire d'y aller lui-même, si c'est comme ça. Visiblement mon livre il s'en fiche, il l'a à peine lu. Non, lui il fait de la communication, il sait ce qu'il faut dire, ou pas, aux critiques. Quelles fautes avouer, quel mystère il faut laisser planer… « Il faut donner envie », répète-il avant chacune de mes interventions. Moi j'ai surtout envie de fuir, quitte à ne rien vendre.

Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Je me souviens de cette journaliste, hier à Washington, et de son regard caressant. Complice. Curieux comme les écrivains classés comme « gay » attirent les femmes. Une sorte de défi, sans doute. La volonté de convertir un athée, ou un truc dans le genre.

« Vous savez, je suis père de famille » lui ai-je lâché dans la conversation. « Il ne me faut pas me réduire à mes écrits. »

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant… et vos enfants sont ici ? a-t-elle demandé en croisant les jambes.

- Euh…non. Je suis venu seul. Vous comprenez, pour un enfant le trajet est épuisant.

- Bien sûr… et comment s'appellent-ils ?

Et c'était reparti sur ma vie privée, visiblement le seul aspect du livre qui l'intéressait vraiment. Surtout le meurtre de mon épouse, qui ne figure pourtant pas dans le livre. Ben voyons. Un jour de beuverie ou de lassitude je finirai par « avouer » le meurtre, et je serai best-seller dans le mois.

« Vous voulez monter dans ma chambre ? J'ai une vue exceptionnelle sur la Maison Blanche », m'a-t-elle soufflé à la fin de l'entretien en passant son pied contre ma jambe -par inadvertance. Elle était rousse et mince, le regard affirmé et le verbe haut. Sûre d'avoir mieux compris mon bouquin que moi :

- Au fond, cette double vie que vous meniez, n'était-ce pas un complexe d'Oedipe à l'envers ? m'a-t-elle demandé au moment de me quitter.

- D'abord il s'agit d'un roman, pas de ma vie, et je n'y connais rien en psychanalyse, je suis désolé. Au plaisir de vous revoir, ai-je répondu d'un ton sec en tournant les talons.

Trop sec. Son sourire s'est effondré et j'ai su que j'avais merdé l'entretien. Bien sûr j'aurais pu faire un effort, lui sourire et acquiescer, pour sauver mon bouquin. Voire lui payer un autre verre. J'aurais pu. Mais mon flegme anglais m'a soufflé que je n'allais pas m'abaisser à sauter cette pute pour une bonne critique dans un magazine féminin. Pas moi. Et elle l'a compris. Je suis déjà riche, donc pas à vendre, au grand désespoir de mon agent. Et fier, surtout. Le défaut qui me perdra, à coup sûr.

A ce souvenir une forte envie de fumer me prend, tout à coup. Je fouille mes poches machinalement, alors que j'ai arrêté de fumer depuis presque deux ans.

Bon, allez, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, ce rendez-vous avec ce critique. Comme la guillotine. Au moins celui-là je n'aurai pas à le séduire. Du moins j'espère…

oOooOooOo

Au sortir de l'entretien épuisant avec l'homme -étonnamment mesuré dans ses questions, donc je m'attends au pire pour l'article- je décide de faire un tour dans la jungle urbaine, histoire de laisser le flot de mes pensées s'apaiser. Ses questions et remarques tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, et mes réponses me paraissent soudain vaines, naïves. Lui n'est pas venu pour voir l'écrivain-qui-a-trucidé-sa-femme, mais il a lu, décortiqué, analysé mon livre, chaque passage, chaque formule un peu faible, et je me suis senti nul. Ses quelques parallèles avec des auteurs connus m'ont fait me sentir plus minable encore, car ce bouquin est loin de soutenir la comparaison.

J'ai eu à nouveau le sentiment d'être un usurpateur -un mec qui raconte des histoires, peut être -mais sûrement pas un écrivain. Son regard clair et son vocabulaire précis m'ont déshabillé l'âme et je me suis senti démuni, une fois de plus.

Les passants pressés me bousculent tandis que je flâne sur les trottoirs brûlants, dans la circulation assourdissante. Les sirènes de police et les flots de musique ne me distraient pas vraiment de mes pensées moroses, et j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger dans la foule. Un homme d'une autre époque. Trop bien habillé, trop coincé. An Englishman in New York. J'évite les regards féminins parfois admiratifs et les lazzi des vendeurs à la sauvette. Finalement je suis aussi peu à l'aise devant une journaliste people que face à un critique littéraire, et je me demande par quel mystère mon livre peut bien se vendre. Ou est-ce juste parce que j'y ai mis un peu de sincérité ?

Il y a des converse en soldes devant les boutiques et je repense à Scorpius. Demain soir je rentrerai dans mon paradis caché sous les palmiers, il sautera de joie devant ses cadeaux et j'oublierai mes angoisses.

Je regarde ma montre. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Cédric, et je sens une légère excitation monter en moi, me sortant enfin de ma torpeur. Je hèle un taxi qui me conduit dans Nolita, ce nouveau quartier à la mode, pour le rejoindre dans le dernier bar-où-il-faut-être-vu, au milieu des lumières bizarres et de la musique techno.

A mon arrivée il est déjà installé dans un box, le portable à l'oreille. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, je te trouve très séduisant dans son costume gris perle, très à l'aise. Très homme d'affaires. Moi je sue sang et eau et ma veste doit ressembler à un torchon. A peine un sourire entre nous. Deux anglais qui se rencontrent à l'étranger, sans effusion. Il raccroche et me fixe avec sérieux :

- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, Draco…

- Boh… j'étais à New York, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Tu travailles ici maintenant ?

- En partie, oui. Le cabinet s'est associé avec un cabinet américain, alors je fais des allers-retours…

- Pas trop épuisant ?

- Si. Absolument. Mais comme ça me permet de faire carrière… je ne me pose pas trop la question, en fait. Ton fils va bien ?

- Très bien, oui. Et tes filles ?

- Elles grandissent. L'aînée va rentrer au Collège.

Il fait signe au serveur qui m'apporte un whisky ambré, avant de disparaître rapidement. Je le fixe avec un regard interrogatif, et il sourit :

- Je sais que je ne suis plus ton avocat, mais j'ai un contrat à te proposer.

- Ah ? A ce sujet, je… euh… voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit, ni te raccrocher au nez. C'était horriblement grossier, et injuste. J'ai perdu la tête, je crois. C'était une très mauvaise période, pour moi. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Son regard noisette est légèrement ironique quand il me répond :

- Tu avais tout à fait le droit de me congédier comme avocat. Comme ami, en revanche… c'était un peu brutal, oui. Mais pas très étonnant de ta part, finalement…

J'avale une gorgée de whisky, un peu honteux :

- Je sais. C'était nul. Je me suis toujours mal conduit, envers toi. Je suis désolé. J'aimerais que …

- N'en parlons plus, Draco, répond-il froidement. On est tous les deux partis sur un malentendu, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je crois que notre passé commun nous empêche d'avoir des relations saines, alors on doit l'oublier, autant que possible. Ecoute, j'ai très peu de temps car je dois repasser au bureau en urgence, tout à l'heure. Voilà, une grande chaîne télévisée cherche un scénariste pour sa future série, et ils ont pensé à toi. Ils aiment bien ce que tu as écrit, et ils te proposent pas mal d'argent. En revanche il faudra fournir des scénarios à un rythme assez soutenu.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas scénariste ! Je suis écrivain, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, un peu froissé.

- Oui, enfin t'as quand même déjà sorti deux biographies depuis ton dernier roman, non ? Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas très prestigieux, mais pas mal d'écrivains le font, tu sais, pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards. Réfléchis, je vais t'envoyer une proposition de contrat, tu l'étudieras avec ton avocat.

- Je n'ai pas d'avocat aux Bahamas, j'ai juste un agent. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit toi, mon avocat, mais bon…, dis-je en baissant la voix devant son air gêné. Et j'ai pas besoin d'argent…

- C'est bien ton problème, Draco, à mon avis. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore très connu, dit-il en finissant son verre et en se levant. Enfin bref, ça ne me regarde pas. A toi de voir… je te laisse ma carte. Appelle-moi, même si c'est pour refuser. Tu repars quand ?

- Demain.

- Ah ? Tant pis…

Nous échangeons un dernier regard incertain et il s'éloigne sans se retourner, dans la foule des serveurs et la musique techno.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je regrette, que j'aimerais rester son ami, mais je l'ai sans doute assez fait souffrir. Je reste seul, devant mon verre. Voilà ce que c'est d'accepter tout et n'importe quoi. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus sorti de roman depuis « Mon ciel dans ton enfer ». J'ai envoyé la suite, qui était l'original de mon dernier livre « sérieux », à Harry et depuis je n'écris plus. Je suis bloqué depuis plusieurs mois, sans raison. Le temps coule doucement, et je n'avance pas. J'observe le liquide ambré au fond du verre, qui s'accroche fugitivement aux parois. Les charmes du paradis, sans doute… une voix venue de nulle part me rappelle que je suis mort, et je me dépêche de finir mon verre.

Je repars en taxi vers mon hôtel, encore plus dérouté qu'avant. Suis-je si minable que je vais me contenter d'écrire des séries à la chaîne ? Et si j'arrêtais complètement, me contentant de vivre de mes rentes ? Au moins je n'aurais pas de désillusion sur mes capacités.

Je traverse le hall climatisé et une silhouette attire mon attention, au bar. Un homme, de dos sur un tabouret, boit un verre et il ressemble un peu à… Non, impossible. Je passe mon chemin puis me retourne une dernière fois. Est-ce que …?

Comme dans un rêve, sans vraiment y croire, je me dirige vers le bar anglais et la nuque brune. A chaque pas la ressemblance s'accentue, et mon cœur bat la chamade. Sans réfléchir je m'installe sur un tabouret, à coté de lui. Ses yeux verts s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise, et je me mordille la lèvre, gêné et ému.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec un critique pour mon bouquin qui vient de sortir ici. Et toi ?

- Congrès de kiné respiratoire, dit-il en montrant de la tête une affiche annonçant l'évènement.

- Tu vas à ce genre de truc, toi ? dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ca m'arrive, faut croire. Tu vis en Amérique maintenant ?

- Non. Je suis de passage. Je repars demain. Je fais une sorte de « tournée », pour vendre mon livre.

- Ah oui ? fait-il en levant un sourcil. Et c'est lequel ?

- « Mon ciel dans ton enfer »…

- Oh ! Le roman dont nous sommes les héros… et ça marche ?

- Pas mal, oui. Enfin, auprès d'un certain public.

Il opine et plonge ses lèvres dans son verre, d'un air pensif. Inutile que je lui parle du critique littéraire qui va m'assassiner, ni de mes groupies énamourées. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis près de lui, et je m'aperçois que ma main tremble quand je saisis le whisky que j'ai commandé. Il n'a pas changé, je retrouve tout ce que j'aimais chez lui, cette carrure imposante, sa bouche ourlée, ce regard clair, cette mâchoire bien dessinée, jusqu'à son eau de toilette dont les effluves me parviennent. Il y a juste son expression que je ne reconnais pas. Cet air désabusé, qui est le mien aussi, si j'en crois les miroirs qui renvoient nos silhouettes, entre les bouteilles d'alcool à moitié vides.

Bizarre de nous revoir côte à côte, dans ces glaces, si loin de chez nous.

Un groupe s'installe à côté de nous en riant bruyamment, sans doute des kinés en goguette. L'un d'entre eux tape sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui lui envoie un vague sourire. Je m'attends à qu'il se lève et me dise qu'il doit rejoindre son groupe, mais il ne bouge pas.

Peu après un pianiste et une jeune chanteuse prennent place non loin du bar et commencent à interpréter de vieux morceaux un peu jazzy, que nous écoutons d'une oreille distraite.

Nous ne parlons pas, nous nous regardons à peine. La gêne est palpable entre nous, et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'échanger des banalités avec lui. Il me demande, sans me regarder :

- Tu vis toujours aux Bahamas ?

- Oui. Je vis toujours au paradis…

- Seul ?

- Oui. Avec mon fils.

Le sourire entendu d'Harry m'incite à ajouter :

- Et toi, toujours en enfer ?

- Faut pas exagérer. Oui, je vis toujours dans le même coin, je fais toujours le même boulot, mais c'est pas l'enfer. Les choses ne changent pas comme ça, hein ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Scorpius va bien ?

- Très bien, oui. Il est en pleine forme.

- Je l'aimais beaucoup ton fils, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était un petit garçon attachant. Sensible. Je suis heureux qu'il aille mieux.

L'évocation de la maladie de mon fils me renvoie au Manoir, à notre amour. Tous ces instants volés qui ont pris tant d'importance dans ma vie, quand ils ont disparu. Tous ces rendez-vous illusoires, ce plaisir éphémère. Est-ce qu'il y repense comme j'y repense, le cœur serré ? Ou est-ce que ce sont des péripéties, après coup ?

Suis-je le seul à ressentir cette nostalgie qui flotte, portée par les notes du piano ?

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

Il commande un autre verre et je l'accompagne, écoutant la chanson qui raconte un peu notre histoire, comme la bande son du film de notre vie.

« Tiens, je devrais écrire des scénarios », me dis-je avec un cynisme qui me fait sourire.

Que dire à quelqu'un qu'on a aimé passionnément, quand tout a foiré lamentablement ?

Toute conversation me parait superflue, ou piégée. Piégée par nos innombrables malentendus, par toutes les références qui nous renvoient à un passé amer, inexorablement.

- Tu écris un roman, en ce moment ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment, avec désinvolture.

- Non. Je viens de publier une biographie – la bio d'un chanteur célèbre- et je vais peut être écrire des scénarios, je rajoute un ton volontairement léger.

- Toi, des scénarios ?

Son air surpris me ferait presque plaisir. Peut être qu'il me prenait pour un vrai écrivain, lui aussi. Je chasse une poussière de ma veste :

- C'est une proposition qu'on vient de me faire. Ca ou autre chose, tu sais…

Il me fixe avec une moue désapprobatrice :

- Mais c'est pas du tout le genre de ce que tu écris d'ordinaire ! On ne peut pas débiter des scénarios après avoir écrit « Mon ciel dans ton enfer». T'en es pas là, quand même ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- Tu crois quoi ? Si, j'en suis là.

Il secoue la tête, visiblement déçu par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, et détourne les yeux vers une jeune femme qui s'assoit au bar. Je crois que je viens de perdre le peu de crédit que j'avais encore à ses yeux. Tant mieux. Un malentendu de moins entre nous.

La chanteuse attaque une autre chanson sur l'amour impossible et j'envisage sérieusement de remonter dans ma chambre, me coucher et attendre que le malaise s'apaise.

- C'est à cause de moi ? demande-t-il d'une voix sourde, si doucement que je l'entends à peine. A cause du livre que tu n'as pas publié ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être… va savoir. Peut être que je suis trop heureux là où je suis. Ou trop paresseux. Et comme mon problème c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, alors rien ne me motive. Rien n'a d'importance. Au fait, c'est un peu idiot, mais… tu l'avais lu ?

Son regard émeraude me transperce comme une lame, rouvrant à vif la petite cicatrice douloureuse de ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'il met à nu tous mes secrets honteux, tous mes alibis. Une fois de plus je lui demande ce qu'il pense d'un livre qui raconte sa propre vie, comme si c'était un pur objet littéraire. Je bafoue notre histoire comme si je venais de l'inventer, et qu'elle ne le concernait pas.

- Oui. Pas tout de suite, mais j'ai fini par le lire.

- Ah ?

Je fais un pénible effort sur moi-même pour ne pas lui demander ce qu'il en a pensé, en me concentrant sur son polo bleu clair qui étrangement, fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Qui le lui repasse, le matin ? Qui l'embrasse, le soir ? Qui lui fait l'amour pendant ces longues nuits où je m'endors sur mon piano ?

Une certaine tension, indéfinissable, se glisse entre nous pour devenir une chape de plomb au dessus de nos têtes, et je ne serais pas surpris que le sommet du bar s'effrite brusquement, voire s'écroule sur nos non dits. Rancœur ? Désir ?

Non. Déception.

Toujours cette même rengaine entre nous. Notre vie. Mon livre. Le cercle vicieux.

Mes doigts s'agrippent à mon verre et j'avale le liquide ambré, aux effets analgésiques. Le brouhaha des conversations couvre presque la voix de la chanteuse, et celle d'Harry. Je suis obligé de me concentrer sur les mouvements de ses lèvres, pour deviner ce qu'il me dit :

- Tu ne me demandes pas si je l'ai détruit ?

« Non. Je préfère ne pas y penser » je réponds, sans ajouter qu'y penser serait intolérable.

- Et tu ne me demandes pas si je l'ai aimé ? ajoute-il presque tristement.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, sachant que la réponse sera douloureuse, quelle qu'elle soit :

- Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ?

- Oui. Sauf la fin.

- Je n'ai pas écrit la fin… il est resté inachevé, dis-je en sentant des fourmillements étranges dans mon ventre.

- Je sais. C'est dommage… souffle-t-il avec mélancolie, du bout de ses lèvres qui m'ont insulté trop souvent, et embrassé bien davantage.

Ma nuque se raidit malgré moi, et je déglutis avec difficulté, le cœur chamboulé.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that is done_

_I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mine _

_That I put down in words how wonderful life is _

_While you're in the world_

Pendant quelques minutes la voix de la chanteuse nous tient lieu de conversation, le temps que nos émotions s'apaisent, ce trop plein d'amour bafoué mélangé à nos regrets muets. Je murmure, sur les dernières notes de la chanson :

- Je regrette, tu sais…

« Je sais » répond-il d'une voix sourde, rapidement. Trop rapidement.

- J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière… Ne pas refaire les conneries que j'ai faites…

- Tais-toi. On les a faites tous les deux. C'est comme ça.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… ?

- Qu'on peut changer la fin ? Tu sais bien que non, Draco.

Sa voix est froide comme le métal, et je détourne mon regard de son visage soudain fatigué. Il avale le reste de son verre d'une gorgée et pose un billet de 50 dollars sur le comptoir, avant de se lever et de partir, sans un regard.

Je reste abasourdi sur mon tabouret, désespérément accroché à mon verre vide.

oOooOooOo

_Changer la fin. Changer le début. _

_Tout balayer, effacer, et tout réécrire, voilà ce qu'il faudrait. C'est si simple. Il n'y a qu'à taper sur les touches, et l'histoire se réécrit, sur l'écran, sous nos yeux. Magique. _

_Ligne 1, colonne 1 : « Le bébé a encore toussé, cette nuit. Longtemps »._

_Revenir en arrière, retourner au Manoir et réparer mes erreurs. Lui avouer dès son installation que j'ai écrit un roman avec lui comme personnage. Lui dire ça en plaisantant, comme si c'était anecdotique. En rire, brûler l'épreuve et refaire l'amour, sous la douche. Refaire gicler le gel douche, forcer ses reins, glisser avec lui le long de la paroi en verre. Lui dire que je l'aime. Demander le divorce à Astoria dès que j'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'elle me trompait. Dès que j'ai su que je l'aimais, lui._

_Ne jamais le laisser partir. Supprimer les paragraphes dérangeants._

_Ne jamais le laisser partir. Ni du Manoir, ni de Montreux, ni du club. Le retenir, de force s'il le faut, par la volonté de l'auteur. Après tout, c'est moi, l'auteur, non ? C'est moi qui ai rêvé puis écrit cette putain d'histoire, alors pourquoi ce personnage principal m'a-t-il échappé ? _

_Pourquoi le happy end m'a-t-il échappé ?_

_Je dois trouver la formule qui va tout arranger. Elle doit bien être là, quelque part, entre les touches du clavier. Entre le A et le S, peut être. Ou entre le M et le N. Mes idées s'embrouillent je crois. Trop de mots. Trop de whisky. _

Je me dirige en titubant vers ma chambre, cherchant mon portable dans ma poche. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un.

Il faut que je parle à mon fils.

Tout va bien, je vais le retrouver demain, il ne s'est rien passé. Mes yeux se brouillent tandis que je cherche mon propre numéro dans le répertoire, la gorge serrée. Je réalise qu'il est probablement couché à cette heure-ci au moment où le téléphone sonne, chez moi. J'interromps l'appel avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. Inutile de les déranger pour rien. Je suis une épave dans ce couloir, ivre et dans les vapes.

J'entre dans ma chambre avec l'impression de l'avoir quittée depuis des jours. Tant d'évènements, depuis ce matin. Ou de non évènements. Je ne suis toujours pas un grand auteur, ni l'ami de Cédric, ni l'amant d'Harry. Rien de neuf.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit pour tomber dans un sommeil lourd et salvateur, peuplé de rêves obsédants.

Au matin je me réveille sans raison particulière, mais le cœur battant, avec un sévère mal de tête. J'allume et je regarde autour de moi, un peu nauséeux. Sept heures. Je hais cette chambre. Je hais New York. Un orage secoue les vitres, une sirène hurle au dehors et je comprends ce qui m'a réveillé si tôt. L'orage.

Ce soir je serai chez moi. Est-il reparti chez lui ? Est-il dans l'avion, survolant l'océan, ou déjà à Heathrow, récupérant sa valise ?

Soudain, en me redressant, j'aperçois un petit bout de papier sous la porte, et je me lève d'un bond du lit king size, en trébuchant. Trop de mots. Trop de whisky.

_« Je veux changer la fin_ » dit le mot griffonné d'une écriture familière.

- Non… non, je balbutie en secouant la tête, certain d'être encore en train de rêver.

Si, me souffle une petite voix pernicieuse, tandis que je me précipite dans le couloir, un manteau rapidement passé sur mon pyjama, vers la réception. Je manque de chuter dans l'escalier, et j'arrive en bas, échevelé, transpirant d'angoisse, bien loin du flegme britannique.

- Quelle est la chambre de M. Potter ? je demande à la réceptionniste qui me dévisage avec réprobation.

- Désolée, il a réglé sa chambre, je pense qu'il a quitté l'hôtel, M. Malfoy.

- Non !

En quelques pas je suis dehors, ébloui par le soleil levant, assailli par le bruit des ambulances et des sirènes de pompiers. La foule commence à grossir sur les trottoirs, cherchant probablement à éviter la prochaine averse. Les taxis s'éloignent à vive allure, les passants traversent n'importe comment, je regarde en vain à droite et à gauche, dans la rue. Personne.

Il part vers JKF à toute allure, je ne suis déjà qu'un souvenir.

- Déjà levé ? me demande une voix narquoise derrière moi.

- Harry ?! Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je balbutie en me retournant et en le découvrant en jogging, trempé.

- Je reviens du parc d'à côté, où j'ai fait mon footing, comme tous les matins. Je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'y remettre, toi aussi.

- Mais je… qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi, ça ? dis-je en lui tendant le petit mot froissé entre mes doigts.

Il prend un air gêné, puis hausse les épaules :

- Il était pas mal, ton bouquin, finalement. A part la fin. Tu crois que tu pourrais… la changer ? demande t-il avec une petite grimace.

Les trombes d'eau qui s'abattent brutalement sur nous et le fracas du tonnerre me poussent à le saisir par le bras pour nous blottir sous le porche de l'hôtel, sous l'œil désapprobateur du portier.

Toujours sa chaleur. Toujours son odeur. Ma propre voix résonne bizarrement à mes oreilles :

- La changer ? Je …je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais … oui. Je crois que oui. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Hier tu disais le contraire…

- Figure-toi que j'y ai beaucoup pensé, cette nuit, à ce bouquin en souffrance chez moi. Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser, comme un idiot que je suis. Et puis j'ai réalisé que j'ai horreur des histoires inachevées, en fait.

Il s'interrompt, mon cœur bat comme jamais. Il reprend, plus doucement :

- Et comme en plus ma vie actuelle ne ressemble pas à grand-chose non plus, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas l'achever, finalement, ce foutu livre ?

- L'achever ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répond-il en haussant les épaules, faussement indifférent. Si tu veux bien essayer, une fois encore...

"T'es sérieux ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?" je demande, abasourdi, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

- Bon, je déteste les snobs et les massages, mais je pense que je pourrais m'habituer au paradis. Provisoirement. Juste le temps de finir ton bouquin, hein ?

- Bien sûr… juste ce fichu dernier chapitre, ai-je acquiescé avec une petite moue de circonstance, alors que la pluie me dégoulinait sur les joues et que mes jambes tremblaient comme jamais.

- Tu penses que t'en auras pour longtemps, pour le finir ?

Je suis tellement surpris que je reste bouche bée, blotti contre lui, le cerveau vide. Son expression sérieuse me fait douter, avant que je comprenne, finalement, et que je rétorque :

- Oh, juste une petite quarantaine…

- De pages ?

- Non. D'années. Mais compte sur moi pour ne pas en faire toute une histoire, cette fois, ai-je susurré avant d'effleurer ses lèvres humides, sous l'œil courroucé du portier.

_Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel, trempés et heureux, et je me suis demandé par quel miracle mon personnage avait finalement rattrapé et sauvé mon roman, pendant que je dormais. Mais je ne lui en ai pas parlé, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau des pages de ma vie, qu'il parte à la recherche d'un autre auteur, d'une autre romance. _

_Je n'ai jamais édité la suite de mon livre, parce que nous n'avons pas toujours fini de l'écrire, et parce que nous vivons cachés au paradis, désormais. Ne nous cherchez pas sur une carte, même postale, ne perdez pas votre temps. J'ai changé les noms et les lieux, j'ai maquillé les latitudes, ne m'en veuillez pas._

_Ce n'est qu'une histoire, me direz-vous, mais quand Harry pose ses mains sur mon piano, le soir, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas qu'un personnage dans ma vie, et que cette histoire nous l'écrivons à deux, jour après jour, avec nos sangs, nos chairs. _

_Nos rires et nos douleurs. Nos victoires et nos défaites. Nos silences surtout. _

_Parce qu'il suffirait d'un rien, d'un mot de trop, d'une phrase maladroite, pour nous précipiter au ciel, ou en enfer. _

_A la fin._

FIN

oOoOoOoOo

_**Epilogue**_

**Famous last words (TFF)**

_**POV HARRY**_

J'observe les splendides résidences qui défilent, sous l'aile de l'avion. Me revoilà au milieu des touristes, mais pour un aller simple, cette fois. Ou presque. Le soleil qui se couche étire une traînée rouge dans le ciel, le paysage me serrerait presque la gorge. Ou alors c'est la peur.

La peur de l'atterrissage, d'une certaine manière. Nous avons passé des heures si intenses à New York, si passionnées que je crains que la réalité ne soit pas à la hauteur du rêve. Pour une fois que je rêve…

Un bref frisson me secoue. Trop de clim dans la carlingue. Les voiliers semblent immobiles, et même la plage paraît déserte. Draco ne sait pas que je suis dans cet avion, je n'étais censé venir que dans une semaine. Je veux lui faire la surprise d'arriver sans prévenir, et sonner chez lui.

C'est marrant, ça ne me ressemble pas trop, les surprises. Et les Bahamas non plus, en fait. Je pourrais presque dire que je ne me reconnais plus, mais bon Dieu, ça fait du bien. Secouer le marasme, repartir à zéro. Une énergie nouvelle coule dans mes veines, j'ai peur et envie à la fois.

Je suis vivant, pour une fois. J'ai réservé une semaine au club pour avoir le temps de me retourner, de me reposer. De réfléchir. De décrypter le léger malaise de nos dernières conversations téléphoniques, comme un nuage gris qui s'approcherait. Et puis voir si je m'habitue à la chaleur, aux coutumes locales, à une autre vie. Au paradis, quoi. Après j'irai chez Draco, et le sort en sera jeté. Après il y aura les problèmes d'organisation, les soucis, la vraie vie qui reprendra ses droits.

Nous survolons à basse altitude les propriétés côtières, et je cherche du regard celle de Draco. J'ai très envie de le revoir, de découvrir sa résidence, de revoir Scorpius.

Mais j'ai besoin de souffler un peu, de rêver de lui, encore un peu, avant d'être rattrapé par la vraie vie. De me coucher sur le sable, sur le ventre, et de le désirer. Laisser le soleil me brûler, la brise m'effleurer et imaginer que c'est sa main. Avoir envie de lui pendant des heures, à en gémir. Faire l'amour pendant des heures, en pensée, allongé sur le sable chaud. Une douce chaleur m'envahit pendant que l'avion commence à descendre sur la piste, et je boucle me ceinture dans un état presque second.

oOooOooOo

Je retrouve avec plaisir le rythme du club, le confort d'un bungalow, la plage et ses commodités. Tout juste si je ne m'attends pas à retrouver Sarah au dîner, le soir. Mais elle n'est pas là et la plupart des animateurs ont changé. Tout est identique et différent à la fois. Je regarde tout d'un œil neuf, me disant : « Est-ce que je m'habituerai à manger ça ? A boire ça ? A ne plus voir l'hiver ? A ne plus voir mes amis ? ». Des questions qui m'occupent tout au long de mes journées, entre deux plongées et trois cocktails. Après trois cocktails je suis toujours sûr que tout ira bien, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je vais perdre tout ce que j'ai construit, au bout du compte.

Trois jours plus tard, après une journée de plongée et quelques verres au bar, mes pas me portent presque malgré moi sur le ponton, le long de la plage. Le clapotis des vagues et les cris lointains des enfants me ramènent vers cette même jetée, il y a quelques mois. Ces conversations absurdes avec Draco, alors que nous luttions contre nos sentiments. Bizarrement je ressens à nouveau cette barrière invisible entre nous, qui nous a souvent empêchés de communiquer vraiment. Il y avait comme une espèce de gêne lors de ses derniers appels, une hésitation, et je me demande s'il ne me cache pas quelque chose, comme s'il lui était impossible d'être simple et direct. Je sens une légère angoisse à l'idée de le revoir et de « négocier » ma vie future avec lui s'il y a des non-dits entre nous, à nouveau. Mais je me fais sûrement des idées pour rien. C'est peut être seulement lié à son éducation, cette réserve constante qu'il n'abandonne que brièvement, dans l'intimité. Et c'est d'autant plus émouvant de voir son vrai visage quand le masque tombe, fortuitement, parce que son vrai visage, fragile, me touche plus que tout, chez lui.

Le jour est tombé déjà, je marche un peu à l'aveuglette, me repérant au bord luisant de l'eau et aux faibles lumières des bâtiments. L'atmosphère moite et l'odeur iodée me montent un peu à la tête, comme les cocktails pris au bar. Je me sens à la fois déphasé et heureux, impatient et comblé. Un mélange de sentiments, un trop plein presque, et j'envisage de me baigner à nouveau nu, dans l'obscurité, pour parfaire le dépaysement et me débarrasser de cette tension. Ou plutôt si j'allais le voir ? Sonner chez lui, pour voir la surprise sur son visage ?

Le cœur battant, refoulant mes peurs je me dirige vers la résidence presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, et je m'immobilise devant la lourde porte en bois ouvragé. Et si c'est un domestique qui m'ouvre ? Ou un enfant ? Et s'il n'est pas seul ? Soudain l'idée me paraît absurde, risquée et je fais demi-tour, pour retourner à mon endroit favori, cette petite avancée sur la mer qui est mon refuge.

Je m'assois au bout du ponton, son espace privé, et j'attends. Je souris à l'idée qu'il essaie peut être de me joindre chez moi, en ce moment, qu'il m'imagine dans mon appartement étriqué, alors que je suis si proche. Si proche…

A part le bruit des vagues tout est calme, je pourrais presque m'étendre sur le bois et m'endormir, quand enfin j'entends le son que j'attendais depuis mon arrivée : le piano de Draco. Il ne joue pas le même morceau que d'habitude mais je m'interdis d'en tirer des conclusions. C'est juste le hasard.

J'espère confusément qu'il apercevra une ombre sur le ponton et qu'il viendra me rejoindre. Oui, j'espère que c'est lui qui viendra…

_**POV DRACO**_

Une ombre sur le ponton me serre le cœur, et je m'immobilise. Ce n'est pas lui. Ca ne peut pas être lui. C'est juste un vacancier du club à côté qui a longé la plage.

La peur m'envahit, malgré moi.

J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas lui.

J'ai peur que ce soit lui.

J'avance à nouveau vers l'ombre qui me tourne le dos, comme dans un rêve.

Harry.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, le cœur battant comme un fou, je m'arrête juste derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne bouge pas. J'ai envie de fuir, j'ai peur.

- Tu n'as pas joué Schubert, ce soir. C'était qui ? me demande-t-il sans me regarder.

« Chopin » je réponds sans réfléchir.

- C'était beau aussi.

- Mais… tu es déjà là ? Je croyais que tu arrivais la semaine prochaine… je demande avec une voix blanche, que je ne reconnais pas.

- J'avais besoin de quelques jours de vacances et de réflexion, avant de te revoir. Je me suis promis de ne pas t'approcher et puis je suis là… Tu sais, tout à l'heure, en marchant sur la plage, j'ai trouvé un titre, pour ton livre.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. « Les pas des amants désunis ». C'est joli, hein ?

- Euh…oui. Mais je croyais que… je n'allais pas le publier. Enfin, je ne comprends pas très bien. Pourquoi tu me reparles du livre ?

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage et mille pensées m'assaillent, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres : il accepte la publication. Non, il est revenu pour vivre avec moi. Non, il va me faire un procès quand même, ou me réclamer de l'argent. Non, il m'aime toujours. Non. Je lutte désespérément contre l'espoir, pour ne pas être déçu, une fois de plus.

- Ca te plait, comme titre ? reprend-il calmement. Pas trop sombre ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Harry, tu me rends fou. Tu veux quoi ?

Sa main effleure la mienne, il me dévisage comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, puis sourit. C'est étrange, ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je suis intimidé, comme si tout était à refaire.

- Un happy end, comme je te l'ai dit à New York. En fait je veux la totale, comme dans les pires romans à l'eau de rose : faire l'amour sur la plage, même si le sable nous gratte horriblement les fesses. Vivre avec toi au ciel, parce que j'en ai marre de l'enfer. En fait je crois que je veux surtout un truc qui ne me ferait pas pleurer, dans ton bouquin, pour une fois. Ou de joie, alors. T'es toujours d'accord pour écrire ça ?

- Mais… bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est idiot, hein ? Mais j'arrive pas à y croire, qu'on va vraiment vivre ensemble. Tu sais, je suis resté longtemps devant ta porte, ce soir. Je n'ai pas osé sonner. J'avais peur de te déranger. Peur que ce soit trop tard. Peur que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est débile, on en a tellement parlé au téléphone de notre vie à deux que je devrais être heureux, rassuré. Mais je stresse un peu, je crois. Ca me paraît presque trop beau pour être vrai, souffle-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenu de ton arrivée ? j'insiste en le dévisageant dans l'obscurité. Tu n'es plus sûr de toi ?

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il est là, à côté de moi. Je devrais lui sauter dans les bras, mais quelque chose me retient, je ne sais pas quoi. Une légère hésitation dans sa voix ?

- Si. Si, je suis sûr. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais, depuis mon départ de New York, et c'est une bonne décision. Mais j'avais envie de passer quelques jours seul ici, avant de te rejoindre. Pour me reposer, rêver… j'aimais bien l'idée qu'on était proches, sans le savoir. Qu'on regardait le même ciel, la même mer. Peut–être que j'ai eu peur, avant de sauter le pas. C'est bête, hein ?

Ses doutes me renvoient aux miens, et je tremble légèrement, à côté de lui, et il continue :

- Draco…tu trembles ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ému comme ça. Tu parais toujours tellement indifférent, d'habitude. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais c'était pas une bonne idée. Calme-toi, ça va passer.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et une vague de réconfort m'emplit, aux larmes, presque.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, tu sais. On s'est décidé vite, à New York, sur un coup de tête presque. Tout a été tellement rapide, d'un coup. Ca me parait tellement incroyable que tu aies changé d'avis si brusquement…

- Oui, ça l'est, tu as raison. Mais en remontant dans ma chambre ce soir là j'ai réalisé que tu n'écrivais plus à cause de moi. J'ai compris quel gâchis était ta vie, désormais. Ecrire des scénarios de série… tu avais l'air tellement désabusé. Et puis, je savais déjà que ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, fondamentalement, détruire ton livre. C'est pas ça qui m'aurait rendu heureux, tu comprends ?

Il se tait brièvement, puis rajoute, presque à contrecœur :

- Et puis... J'ai réalisé aussi que ma vie ne valait rien, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une alternative : vivre seul, ou revenir vers toi. J'ai pensé toute la nuit à toi, ce soir-là, à tout ce qu'on s'est dit, et à tout ce qu'on s'est pas dit. Tout ce temps perdu. Tout cet amour entre nous. Je me suis dit : C'est peut être pas encore foutu. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tu sais. Ca ne va pas être facile. Ca va être un grand bouleversement, pour nous.

J'acquiesce et soudain une peur sourde se mêle à l'espoir, un espoir si grand qu'il me fait peur. Immense et noir comme l'océan à nos pieds, d'un calme trompeur. Je réponds, à mi-voix :

- Moi aussi, j'y pense beaucoup, tu sais. Et je suis tellement habitué à la solitude, que ça m'effraie un peu l'idée de revivre avec quelqu'un. En fait je crois que j'ai toujours été seul, même quand j'étais marié, parce que je ne partageais rien avec elle. J'étais toujours plus ou moins seul avec mon ordi et mes bouquins, et…

- Oui ? souffle-t-il gentiment, pour m'aider.

- Je me demande si… enfin, j'ai tellement d'habitudes de vieil écrivain, j'ai peur que…

Il se tait, se doutant de quelque chose. Je me mordille la lèvre, malade d'avance à l'idée de le décevoir.

- Draco, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose, depuis quelques jours. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmure-t-il avec une douceur qui me fend le cœur.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, de vivre tous les trois, avec Scorpius, dans ton appartement…

- Pourquoi ? Tu tiens tellement à ton confort ?

- En fait, je me disais… tu pourrais venir à la résidence, il y a de la place.

- C'est un peu gênant, non ? Par rapport à ta belle famille…

- Grace s'en moque. Elle connaît ton existence. Ca ne posera pas problème.

- Et … par rapport à Scorpius ?

- Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, à la résidence. Si tu viens, ça ne le perturbera pas trop…

- Le perturber ? dit-il en se raidissant légèrement.

- Ben, oui. Il est petit, encore. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi on vit chez toi et plus chez Grace, alors qu'il s'y plaît tant. Il vivrait très mal la séparation d'avec Benjamin, j'en suis sûr. Je lui en ai déjà parlé, tu sais, et il a très mal réagi. Je crois qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi on vit ensemble. Chez moi, il suffira de faire attention. Tu retourneras dans ta chambre le matin, et tout ira bien. Je te mettrai dans la bibliothèque, près de ma chambre. La terrasse est commune, c'est pratique. J'y ai déjà pensé, et j'en ai parlé à Grace. Elle ne s'y oppose pas, tant qu'on reste discrets.

- C'est ça alors ? C'est ça le malaise que je sens chez toi, depuis quelques jours ? C'est à cause de ton fils ? Draco, tu vas m'en vouloir, mais… j'ai pas envie de vivre dans un palais avec plein de serviteurs, ni me cacher. Je veux vivre dans une maison normale, avec toi et ton fils. Point final. Une vraie vie de famille… mais si tu n'assumes pas…

Sa voix meurt dans le clapotis des vagues et je cherche désespérément une solution miracle dans les étoiles qui brillent au-dessus de nos têtes. Etre si près du bonheur et ne pas l'atteindre…le silence s'installe entre nous, long, plein de reproches et de désappointement. Je me sens écartelé entre mon amour et mon fils, la liberté et le devoir. Tout paraissait si beau, si simple, à New York. Ma voix semble éteinte quand je me tourne vers lui :

- Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Je tiens à toi, tu sais, plus que tout. Et je meurs d'envie qu'on vive ensemble. Mais le bonheur de mon fils…

« OK. J'ai compris » répond-il d'une voix sourde, les mâchoires crispées. « Et si je m'installe seul dans la petite maison que tu as visitée, est-ce que … tu viendras me voir ? Est-ce qu'on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble ? »

- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu accepterais qu'on vive chacun chez soi ? Vraiment ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre seul ? Que je supporterais ton caractère impossible, tes manies de vieil écrivain et les cris de ton fils ? Au fond c'est très bien comme…

Avant qu'il termine sa phrase je me tourne vers lui et je l'embrasse avec fougue, le cœur soudain emplit de joie. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et je le serre si fort qu'il mime un mouvement de recul :

- Hé ! C'est une tentative de meurtre, non ? souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment de passion et d'émotion intenses. Tu sais que je suis asthmatique ?

- Je suis tellement heureux, tellement soulagé. Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet ! Je te promets de passer mes journées avec toi, et même mes nuits, jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce…

- Ouh là ! Mais tu sais que j'aurai un vrai métier, moi ? Et que je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie au lit avec toi ?

- Mmmmh ? Tu te défiles, hein ? T'as peur, hein ?

- Avec toi, toujours…

Nous échangeons un sourire muet mais radieux, dans la pénombre, et j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser de joie. Son corps est si proche que je frissonne à nouveau, le ventre embrasé par un désir sourd. Pour reprendre contenance, je demande :

- Et pour ton cabinet ? Tu as du neuf ?

- J'ai trouvé un acheteur, une infirmière, et j'ai donné mon préavis à l'hôpital. Après tout, les massages, ce n'est pas si mal… et puis il y a une bonne clientèle, ici, non ? Toi, par exemple ? ajoute-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur mes épaules.

J'acquiesce en silence et il pose ses mains sur mon visage, sans doute pour deviner ma réponse. Son baiser est tendre et léger sur mes lèvres sèches, comme un premier baiser. Un premier espoir.

- Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, Draco ?

« Oui », je murmure « Mais pas ici. Pas sur la plage. Allons dans ton bungalow. »

- Mais c'était mon fantasme, de faire l'amour sur la plage…

- Il ne faut jamais réaliser les fantasmes, Harry. Tiens, tu ne me croiras pas, mais le soir où je t'ai envoyé mon livre, je me suis déshabillé et j'ai nagé nu dans la mer…

- Sans blague ? Viens, on y va, dit-il en se relevant en se déshabillant. On se baigne.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui. Maintenant. Avant qu'on s'engueule à nouveau sur je ne sais quoi. Profitons de l'embellie !

En quelques gestes il est nu devant moi, son corps luisant faiblement dans la nuit. Il tend la main vers moi :

- Viens. N'aie pas peur. Personne ne nous verra.

Sans le quitter des yeux je me dévêts à mon tour, abandonnant tout sur le ponton, pour le rejoindre au bord.

- On saute, Draco ?

- Mais on n'y voit rien…

- Mais il n'y a rien, pas de bateau, pas de crocodile. Rien. Toi et moi. Allez !

Un pas et on se retrouve dans l'eau, dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Elle est fraiche, étonnamment calme. Nous nageons jusqu'au bord de la plage, un peu émus. Nos membres se frôlent parfois, incidemment, mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. La nuit est jeune…

Nous rions et nous nous éclaboussons comme des gamins, disparaissant brièvement dans l'eau pour mieux réapparaître après, et s'embrasser furtivement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans à nouveau, d'être fou pour la première fois. A poil.

Soudain je ne le vois plus, et la peur m'étreint. Je fixe les flots calmes, le souffle court. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler je sens quelque chose frôler ma cuisse et la tête d'Harry surgit d'un coup devant moi, me faisant crier :

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, murmure-t-il en m'enlaçant dans l'eau, et en m'embrassant avec une douceur qui se change peu à peu en fougue.

Son corps nu se colle au mien, c'est une sensation magique, troublante de retrouver sa peau si semblable et si différente, dans l'eau. Moite et salée. Vibrante, incroyablement élastique. Sa bouche dans mon cou me fait frissonner et je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur mes sensations. Sa langue sur ma clavicule, ses bras autour de mes épaules, ses mains qui descendent lentement vers mes fesses contractées. Deux doigts au creux des reins qui me font gémir, ma tête rejetée en arrière, ses dents qui mordillent mon oreille, nos verges qui s'effleurent, un gémissement sourd.

Le désir court en moi comme un flux continu, le sang afflue et je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger ma main dans l'onde et d'y attraper ma plus belle prise : son sexe tendu, dont je sens du bout des doigts chaque veine, chaque renflement, chaque creux, des bourses fermes au gland que je décalotte lentement, avec doigté. Il bouge lentement les hanches, accompagnant mes gestes, comme poussé par une vague un peu plus forte que les autres. Ses doigts rejoignent mes fesses immergées et s'y immiscent lentement, accentuant mon trouble et mon désir, tandis que mes doigts caressent à présent d'un même geste nos sexes collés l'un à l'autre. Je tangue à mon tour doucement, espérant le flot qui m'emportera et me fera couler. Notre baiser est exigeant, affamé, mais nos corps le sont plus encore.

C'est un ballet aquatique un peu étrange, saccadé, nos gestes sont un peu malhabiles dans l'eau, à la fois fluides et glissants. Harry nous emmène un peu plus près du bord, près du sable.

D'un mouvement il interrompt notre baiser et me retourne d'un geste, plaquant son large pénis contre mes fesses. Je me cambre sans un mot, attendant la vague, l'abordage. Notre position est mouvante, délicate et il attrape mes hanches fermement, sans hésitation, pour venir se planter en moi, avec précision et lenteur. Des milliers d'étoiles explosent dans ma tête quand je me penche en avant pour lui permette de mieux venir et revenir, au rythme de ma marée intime. Les sensations sont décuplées par l'eau, la nuit, le souffle du vent sur nos corps à moitié émergés et je ne sais plus qui geint de nous deux, qui dirige l'autre quand il s'assoit dans l'eau, très près du bord et que je m'empale sur son sexe, encore et encore.

Le sperme se mêle à l'écume et nous tremblons de plaisir, fous amoureux, ivres du désir de recommencer. Nos corps devenus lourds se laissent rouler par l'écume jusqu'au bord, où nous échouons enfin, apaisés. Pour quelques instants.

oOooOooOo

**POV HARRY**

Un frisson glacé me parcourt et je commence à me réveiller, gelé. J'entrouvre un œil. Qui a poussé la clim à fond ? J'essaie de me retourner mais des courbatures m'arrachent une grimace et quelque chose m'empêche de me retourner. Des jambes autour de mes jambes.

Je tourne la tête et je me retrouve face à des cheveux blonds. Draco. Mon coeur se serre instantanément et je repense à la soirée d'hier. A la nuit plutôt, qui a été longue et a laissé des traces sur ma peau et dans mes muscles.

Le plus étonnant est qu'il se trouve là, dans mon lit et qu'il ne va pas fuir dès son réveil. Ni moi non plus. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'on a une vraie chance de vivre ensemble.

Il dort paisiblement et je n'ose le réveiller. Il est nu, couché sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et je détaille les courbes dénudées de son corps, des épaules un peu frêles à la fine chute de ses reins, presque féminine, de ses fesses fines à ses jambes entrouvertes, sur lesquelles glisse un souffle d'air froid. Une petite mèche blonde se soulève parfois, sa longue main qui s'accroche au drap m'émeut plus que je ne saurais dire.

Draco est là.

Son abandon total au sommeil me fascine, fait naître une chaleur dans ma poitrine, l'envie d'observer sa beauté pendant des heures sans frémir et l'envie de réveiller cette chair tendre en l'effleurant d'un doigt. Ou deux.

Je ramène le drap sur moi pour me réchauffer, et cacher mon sexe qui s'érige lentement à la vue du corps inanimé mais si désirable. Je passe ma main sur ma verge, par réflexe, et le flux sanguin s'accroît tandis que je frôle de mon autre main les épaules, le dos et les fesses veloutées, qui se contractent. J'ai envie de le toucher. Partout.

- Mmmmmmmmm… gémit Draco. Laisse-moi dormir… Et rends moi le drap, il fait froid.

- Qui a poussé la clim cette nuit? je murmure en le recouvrant du drap.

- Moi. Il faisait trop chaud, c'était insupportable.

« Attends, je vais te réchauffer » dis-je en passant ma main sous le fin tissu, à la recherche de sa peau fraîche et ferme. « Où tu as froid ? Ici ? Ici ? Ou là… » dis-je en effleurant ses hanches et m'immisçant doucement entre les jambes.

La légère rougeur qui apparaît sur sa joue me donne envie de l'embrasser. Il soupire, et acquiesce en silence. Je crois que mon cœur risque d'éclater de bonheur, de le voir ainsi. Jeune, tendre. Vulnérable.

- Oh ! non… oui, oui, oui…

Son corps tangue, se cabre sous mes doigts et nos bouches affamées se rejoignent, pour s'aimer, encore. Un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus mal, aussi.

Quelques frissons plus tard, nos corps emmêlés crient grâce et nous tombons une nouvelle fois sur le lit maltraité, couverts de sueur :

- Tu veux me tuer Harry ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas mourir de plaisir, avec moi ?

« Je croyais que j'étais déjà mort… » souffle-t-il en se blottissant contre moi et en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine. L'odeur des cheveux blonds m'emplit de bonheur, comme un parfum oublié mais adoré.

- Attends, t'as rien vu, encore, Draco.

- Hmmmm ? Des promesses ?

L'éclat gris de ses yeux et son sourire font concurrence au soleil, me semble-t-il. Les oiseaux s'en donnent à cœur joie dehors et les flots étincèlent de mille feux. Puis il ajoute, en me lançant un clin d'œil :

- Je meurs de faim…et si allait déjeuner ? Après tu pourras venir à la maison, rencontrer Grace et Scorpius. J'ai toujours rêvé de déjeuner ici, ça a l'air très très sympa, ce buffet… fait-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Hum, c'est pour ça que tu es venu, avoue ! Pas pour moi, dis-je en ouvrant la porte fenêtre et en me dirigeant vers la douche.

- Ah, c'est clair qu'entre un somptueux buffet et toi, je n'hésite pas. T'aurais des vêtements à me prêter ? Les miens sont tout froissés…

- Regarde dans ma valise. J'ai des jeans et des tee-shirts, si tu veux…

- Oups ! T'as pas un vrai pantalon et un polo, par exemple ?

- Arrête d'être snob, Draco.

oOooOooOo

Après un copieux petit déjeuner nous nous dirigeons vers la résidence et je me sens anxieux, comme si j'allais passer un examen pour lequel je me serais mal préparé.

Dès l'entrée je suis surpris par les dimensions de la propriété, le luxe des meubles et l'abondance des plantes grasses et des fleurs. Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle était aussi immense, ni aussi imposante. Une jeune femme mince et élégante se dirige vers moi, la main tendue, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, et je comprends pourquoi Draco tient à être élégant.

- Grace, je te présente Harry. Harry, voici Grace, l'épouse de mon père, annonce Draco cérémonieusement, me mettant d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

- Oh ! Vous êtes Harry ? Draco m'a parlé de vous… mais je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

- Harry a voulu me faire la surprise…dit Draco en me lançant un petit clin d'œil.

- Vraiment ? Quelle idée charmante, répond-elle avec un léger accent américain, tout en me faisant signe d'entrer.

Je les suis jusqu'à la terrasse, elle aussi somptueusement fleurie, et je marche comme dans un rêve dans ce balcon que j'ai observé pendant toute une matinée, quand je faisais de la planche à voile. Quand Draco me paraissait si lointain, presque dans un autre monde. Je m'installe à la table en teck et une jeune femme noire se matérialise avec des verres et des carafes remplies de boissons colorées.

- Vous allez nous faire le plaisir de loger chez nous, M. Potter ? me demande Grace poliment en me tendant une boisson agrémentée d'une tranche d'orange. Je vais demander à Pia de vous préparer une chambre.

- Oh non ! Je suis au club, à côté. J'ai réservé pour la semaine.

- Vraiment ? Et ça vous plait ? interroge-t-elle, sérieusement surprise.

- Oui, beaucoup. Vous savez, c'est déjà très luxueux, pour moi, je vis très simplement. Je ne veux pas trop vous déranger…

- Mais tu viendras t'installer ici à la fin de la semaine, comme prévu, non ? questionne Draco, inquiet. Du moins temporairement...

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir, je réponds un peu rapidement, me sentant définitivement largué devant leurs manières distinguées.

Draco, qui perçoit mon anxiété, appuie son genou brièvement contre le mien, avec un sourire rassurant. Un jeune garçon blond en maillot de bain apparaît sur le balcon et je reconnais Scorpius, qui a énormément changé et grandi.

- Scorpius ? Tu viens dire bonjour à Harry ? Tu te souviens de lui ?

- Bonjour Scorpius. Dis donc tu as grandi…

Il opine de la tête sans vraiment me prêter attention et interroge son père :

- Papa, je peux aller chez mon copain Matt ? Il m'invite sur le bateau de son père pour la journée.

- Scorpius ! Nous avons un invité, tu vois bien … gronde Grace d'un air outré. Assieds-toi cinq minutes avec nous, et ne sois pas malpoli.

Il me lance un regard noir, métallique et je sens que les retrouvailles ne vont pas être faciles. Ce n'est plus un bébé, et visiblement il a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Me faire accepter de lui signifiera sans doute ne pas trop déranger ses plans, ce que me confirme l'air incertain de Draco.

- Et vous faites quoi, au Club ? reprend Grace, passant outre l'air boudeur de Scorpius.

- Oh, il y a beaucoup d'activités, vous savez… je me baigne, je fais du soccer beach, de la planche à voile, et du snorkeling, surtout. J'adore ça… C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert ici, et je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est incroyablement reposant.

- Moi aussi, je voudrais en faire, gémit Scorpius en se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas ! réplique son père en posant sèchement son verre sur la table. Et que je ne te surprenne plus avec le tuba de ton copain ! Quand on est asthmatique on ne fait pas de plongée, un point c'est tout.

- Il est toujours asthmatique ? Je croyais qu'il ne faisait plus de crise, je lance négligemment.

- Non, il ne fait plus de crise mais je ne veux pas qu'il en fasse, un point c'est tout.

Grace dévie habilement la conversation vers les autres activités du club et peu à peu l'atmosphère se détend à nouveau.

- Papa, je peux aller chez mon copain Matt ? demande à nouveau Scorpius, plus doucement.

- OK. Vas-y. Mais tu rentres à 17 heures, compris ?

- Compris ! Merci, papa, dit-il en sautant sur ses jambes et en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

Grace se lève en s'excusant et je reste seul avec un Draco pensif, sur la terrasse :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu le couves trop ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu veux m'apprendre comment élever mon fils ?

- Mais non. Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que les interdictions soient très efficaces, avec lui. A mon avis tu ferais mieux de lui permettre de faire de la plongée avec un bon encadrement, plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il te désobéisse. Le snorkeling n'est pas dangereux si on respecte certaines règles de prudence, tu sais. En plus c'est l'endroit idéal pour en faire, ici. Si tu veux, je lui montrerai quand je serai installé.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ?

S'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège, il me fixe avec un sourire :

- Mais c'est une excellente idée pour que vous fassiez connaissance, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oh, tu crois ? dis-je d'un ton faussement innocent, en finissant mon verre.

oOooOooOo

**Trois mois plus tard**

Un soleil de plomb. Des palmiers qui penchent légèrement sous le vent léger. Un paysage de carte postale par la fenêtre, et mes malles au sol. La sueur dégouline le long de mon dos tandis que je vide difficilement un carton rempli d'objets et vêtements divers, qui me semblent complètement saugrenus ici. Des pulls, un blouson de cuir, des gants de ski. Un bonnet bleu, une écharpe verte. Pourquoi j'ai amené ça ? Parce que je n'ai plus d'autre endroit à moi, me souffle une petite voix.

On est bientôt à Noël mais j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Noël sous les tropiques n'a aucun sens, me semble-t-il. A part pour les cadeaux, bien sûr. Je regarde l'emballage rouge et vert de ma surprise pour Scorpius, un peu embêté. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Il est déjà tellement gâté…

L'organisation du déménagement a été un vrai casse-tête, mais j'ai trouvé une maison pas trop grande ni luxueuse dans l'île, et j'ai pris rendez-vous avec deux hôpitaux proches pour trouver un emploi. A moins que je n'ouvre un cabinet de kinésithérapie, avec l'aide financière de Draco, ce qui me dérange, même si je sais que l'argent n'a aucune importance pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me gêne : je me suis toujours battu pour gagner ma vie, lui jamais. Mais si je commence à penser à tout ce qui nous sépare, j'aurai juste envie de sauter dans l'avion de retour.

Mes amis et ma famille n'ont pas trop compris ma démarche, eux non plus. Ron m'a traité de fou, je crois qu'il a été horrifié par le fait que j'abandonne tout pour un homme. Seule Hermione a digéré la nouvelle assez rapidement, même si je sais que ça lui a fait de la peine de savoir que le parrain de sa fille sera à des milliers de kilomètres. Mais elle a compris combien c'était important pour moi, vital même. Difficile d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi je quitte tout pour lui. En raccourci notre histoire paraît étrange, voire absurde.

Je me laisse tomber par terre, un peu découragé. En essuyant les gouttes sur mon front, je prie pour n'avoir pas fait une connerie.

Tout à l'heure Draco viendra avec de l'aide pour l'installation des quelques meubles que j'ai commandés et qui arrivent par bateau, mais je tiens à ranger mes affaires seul dans ma vieille armoire. Mes maigres affaires, complètement inadaptées. Tout ce qui me reste, tout ce qui me manque. Est-ce qu'on s'habitue au paradis ? Est-ce qu'on s'y ennuie ? Et si ce n'était qu'un décor vide ?

« Putain, faut pas que je commence à gamberger » me dis-je en exhumant du carton quelques bouquins –dont ceux de Draco-, et quelques tasses ébréchées. J'aurais mieux fait de tout bazarder, je crois.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Deux coups discrets. Etrange, je ne connais personne, et je n'ai pas encore mis mon nom sur la porte. Je me relève difficilement pour aller ouvrir, et je me retrouve face à un bel homme, très élégant, l'air soucieux.

- Monsieur Potter ? Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demande Cédric Diggory en me tendant la main.

« Bien sûr ! Vous êtes l'avocat de Draco, Cédric Diggory » je réponds sans évoquer le fait qu'ils ont été beaucoup plus que ça l'un pour l'autre, par le passé. Un passé que j'espère lointain.

- Nous nous étions rencontrés à Montreux, souffle-t-il d'un air gêné.

- Je m'en souviens très bien… et nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone, depuis. Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous aviez rendez-vous avec Draco ? dis-je en le faisant entrer. Ne faites pas attention au désordre, je suis en train d'emménager…

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je suis désolé. Non, je n'avais pas rendez-vous. En fait j'ai laissé plusieurs messages à Draco, mais il ne m'a pas rappelé. Alors je suis passé chez lui, mais un domestique m'a dit qu'il se trouvait ici, ajoute-il en jetant un œil aux pièces désertes.

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Il doit être au port, pour réceptionner les meubles que j'ai commandés. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Je n'ai pas encore mis la clim en route, il fait horriblement chaud.

- Je veux bien une boisson fraiche, oui… répond-il poliment. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger…

- Mais non, ça me fera du bien de faire une petite pause.

J'extirpe du frigo deux cannettes glacées tout en m'interrogeant sur la raison de sa présence. Draco ne m'a jamais parlé de lui, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Ont-ils des contacts que j'ignore ? Un vague énervement pointe en moi, que je m'efforce de chasser. Je dois lui faire confiance, sinon tout ceci n'a aucun sens.

- Venez, il y a deux chaises, sur la terrasse, à l'ombre. Asseyez-vous.

Nous nous absorbons quelques instants dans l'observation de la mangrove et des palétuviers géants qui entourent la maison. Je brûle de lui demander ce qu'il fait là, mais je ne veux pas paraître curieux, ou grossier. Sa jambe qui tressaute légèrement prouve sa nervosité, même s'il prend un air dégagé. Je lance :

- Vous venez de loin pour le voir, non ?

- Oh non, j'avais un client à Nassau, alors j'ai fait un petit détour. Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Donc, vous vous installez ici ?

- Ben oui… Finalement, oui, dis-je en haussant les épaules, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il acquiesce silencieusement, avec un petit sourire.

Je plonge le nez dans mon verre. Difficile d'affronter son regard quand je réalise qu'il connait tout de notre histoire. Presque tout.

Mais après tout moi aussi je sais tout d'eux. Presque tout.

Il continue, fixant au loin les voiliers :

- C'est bien. Je suis heureux pour vous. Je sais combien Draco tenait à vous, combien il a souffert quand il a dû se réfugier chez son père, il y a quelques années. Il était vraiment mal, à cette époque, parce qu'il était séparé de son fils. Et de vous, bien sûr…

- Vous l'aviez vu, à l'époque ?

« Oui, j'étais venu ici pour le rencontrer et lui proposer mes services. J'étais son avocat, à la demande de son frère. Je suis resté quelques jours sur cette île, dans la résidence de son père. Un séjour assez inoubliable » murmure-t-il d'une voix rêveuse, et je crispe ma main autour de mon verre.

Que s'est-il passé entre eux, à ce moment-là ? C'était il y a assez longtemps maintenant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une vague jalousie. A-t-il partagé sa chambre ? Ont-ils fait l'amour sur la plage, eux aussi ?

Il se tourne vers moi, se rappelant d'un coup de ma présence et ajoute, rapidement :

- Mais… euh, il ne s'était rien passé, rassurez-vous.

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules :

- Vous savez, nous n'étions plus ensemble, à l'époque. J'imagine qu'il a vécu, lui aussi, dans l'intervalle.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais j'étais marié de toute façon, enfin je suis marié, alors… enfin bref, je m'enlise, je crois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle de tout ça, ça n'a aucune importance. Ecoutez, je vais repartir. Vous pouvez lui dire que je suis passé et lui demander de me donner une réponse, même négative ?

- A quel sujet ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, troublé.

- Des scénarios pour une série télévisée. On s'était donné rendez-vous à New York, et je lui avais proposé de travailler pour une chaîne américaine, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi, ajoute-il en me souriant. Je voudrais juste classer l'affaire, définitivement.

Un rendez-vous à New York ? Une fois de plus je ressens une légère morsure de jalousie, qui ne fait que réveiller le soupçon que j'ai toujours eu sur leur relation, surtout depuis que j'ai lu la suite de son roman, qui parle longuement de leur jeunesse. Trop longuement. Un sujet que je n'ai pas réévoqué avec Draco, tout au bonheur de nos retrouvailles. Efface-t-on un jour un premier amour ? Lutte-on jamais contre les fantômes chers de notre adolescence, surtout quand ils sont séduisants comme Cédric ?

Je sais que je ferais mieux de me taire, de le laisser partir, mais la mélancolie de ses yeux noisette me pousse à lui répondre :

- Je ne pense pas que Draco écrira des scénarios, mais j'aimerais vous donner quelque chose… Ne bougez pas, dis-je en me levant d'un bond en me précipitant dans la pièce où se trouvent mes malles et cartons.

D'un geste complètement irréfléchi j'extirpe d'une malle l'original du livre de Draco, qui retrace une partie de leur amour, et je le ramène à Cédric, le cœur battant. Je ne sais pas si je suis en train de faire une connerie, de réveiller les fameux fantômes, ou si c'est l'occasion de solder définitivement le passé, mais je pressens que je dois absolument le faire. Je lui tends le paquet de feuilles broché :

- Tenez, prenez ça et lisez-le. Il est inachevé, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous gênera.

- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il avec un soupçon d'effroi.

- La suite de « Mon ciel dans ton enfer ». Draco y parle de vous, beaucoup. De votre jeunesse. Je ne sais pas s'il serait d'accord, mais je pense que vous devez le lire.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, sourcils froncés, n'osant tendre la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un colis piégé.

- Parce qu'il y a des choses que vous devez savoir. Parce que je pense qu'il l'a écrit pour vous, aussi. Mais comme il ne paraîtra jamais…

- Il l'a écrit pour moi, vous dites ? Mais je… Non, je préfère ne pas le lire, répond-il en blêmissant. C'est trop tard. Enfin, je veux dire… je crois que je vais repartir, il est déjà tard. Merci pour le verre…

Il se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie, et j'ai tout juste la présence d'esprit de le retenir par le bras quand il passe à côté de mes cartons.

- Non ! Attendez Cédric… j'ai autre chose pour vous, un instant.

Je farfouille fébrilement dans le carton des sports d'hiver, le cœur battant, pour enfin en extirper une écharpe verte à l'écusson argenté :

« Tenez. Je pense qu'elle vous sera… beaucoup plus utile qu'à moi » je murmure tandis que ses yeux s'humidifient et qu'il la porte à son nez, comme par réflexe.

- Comment vous savez ? balbutie-t-il faiblement.

- J'ai lu le livre. Lisez-le aussi, et pardonnez-lui…

- Je…

Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne à grands pas, abandonnant le livre sur une caisse mais emportant l'écharpe, alors que je réalise avec soulagement que je me suis complètement trompé sur leurs relations. Celui des deux qui n'arrive pas à oublier l'autre, c'est Cédric, pas Draco.

Une douce chaleur se répand dans ma poitrine, et je n'ai plus de doutes. Plus aucun.

Le soleil brille, Draco va rentrer. Il n'y a plus aucun nuage dans le ciel.

oOo oOo oOo

**Huit mois plus tard**

La foule est dense et bigarrée à l'entrée de la ville, locaux et touristes mêlés dans une ambiance à la fois festive et bon enfant, et j'ai presque l'impression d'être porté par la foule. Grace, un peu crispée au bras de son nouvel « ami » Mickaël, cherche les enfants des yeux, tandis que Draco avance lentement, le nez en l'air, rêveur comme à son habitude. Il y a tant de néons et guirlandes allumés qu'on se croirait dans un Las Vegas des îles, un peu bricolé quand même. La nuit est chaude et lourde, une nuit des tropiques qui vous donne envie de vous réfugier au frais, ou de faire l'amour, pour soulager la tension ambiante. Je crois qu'entre les deux je n'hésite pas, surtout quand les effluves du parfum de Draco réveillent des désirs endormis dans mon ventre. Des stands colorés proposent des gâteaux et des boissons à base de rhum, dont le sucre cache la traitrise.

Six mois que je me suis installé dans l'île et je commence à comprendre le dialecte et les coutumes locales, ce mélange de gentillesse et de nonchalance qui fait que rien n'est urgent parce rien n'est grave, au fond. Ce qui m'horripilait au début m'indiffère à présent, n'ont-ils pas raison de profiter de la vie après tout ? Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent sous le soleil, tranquillement.

Draco semble dormir debout, se laissant mollement flotter au milieu des enfants surexcités et des touristes émerveillés par la déco. Je souris malgré moi de le voir un peu apathique, les yeux creusés mais fier, toujours bien habillé et la tête haute, tel qu'en lui- même. Je sais que sa fatigue est due aux trop courtes nuits de sommeil, puisqu'il vient chez moi presque tous les soirs tard, après que tout le monde soit couché, et met un point d'honneur à rentrer chez lui à l'aube, réduisant son temps de sommeil à la portion congrue. Tous les matins il me dit « Je ne viendrai pas ce soir, il faut que je me repose », et toutes les nuits je le retrouve devant ma porte, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre d'un air gêné : « J'arrive pas à dormir sans toi » me souffle-t-il en m'enlaçant, et je souris dans l'obscurité.

Comment dormir sans sa tête sur mon épaule, ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes, comment se reposer sans le doux son de sa respiration, l'odeur un peu sucrée de ses cheveux ? Chaque nuit est plus intense et intime que la précédente, nous liant plus profondément et plus complètement que je n'aurais même osé l'imaginer.

Benjamin et Scorpius courent à travers la foule, bousculant les touristes sans ménagement, leurs pétards cachés dans les poches. Quand Grace s'en apercevra ça va chauffer mais je décide résolument de ne pas m'en mêler, après tout je ne suis pas de la famille. Juste une pièce rapportée qu'on tolère pour certains dîners, le week-end. L'ami gentil, un peu fauché, qui initie Scorpius au snorkeling après la classe, et qui lui paie des glaces sur la plage. Ca ne me dérange pas tant que je suis celui qui possède le frêle corps blond, la nuit. Et je le suis. Oh oui, je le suis.

Nous arrivons sur la place centrale déjà noire de monde, et le niveau des hauts parleurs est tel qu'on s'entend à peine. Scorpius et Benjamin ont encore disparu, Draco a rejoint Grace pour fouiller la foule quand soudain j'entends une voix féminine derrière moi :

- Comment va mon fiancé ?

Je me retourne et me trouve face à face avec Sarah, belle et bronzée, me souriant chaleureusement :

- Sarah ! Quel plaisir de te revoir… Tu es au club ?

- Oui ! Mais je ne t'y ai pas vu … tu es logé où ?

- Je vis ici maintenant, tu sais, dis-je d'un ton faussement neutre. J'ai déménagé il y a quelques mois.

- Non ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial, ça veut dire que tu l'as retrouvé, alors ?

- Retrouvé qui, chérie ? demande un homme baraqué derrière elle, qui me fixe avec réprobation.

Je retiens de justesse une grimace, elle reprend très vite ses esprits :

- Oh, je saluais juste ce monsieur que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques années, au Club. On avait fait du snorkeling au club ensemble. Harry, je te présente mon mari, Philippe.

- Oui, votre épouse m'a initié au snorkeling, dis-je d'un air le plus désinvolte possible.

Il me fixe avec intensité, passant son bras avec autorité sous le sien :

- Juste au snorkeling, j'espère ?

« Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, pour répondre à la question de votre épouse, voici la personne que j'ai retrouvée : Draco, mon ami » dis-je en insistant lourdement sur le mot « ami » et en passant mon bras sous le sien, du même geste conquérant.

Je lis un soupçon d'effroi dans les yeux de mon amant qui déteste les manifestations de tendresse en public, et un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux du mari de Sarah, qui éclate d'un rire gras et me tape dans le dos :

- Ah ! Les anglais… Tu viens, chérie, j'ai réussi à nous dégoter une table ! Au plaisir, messieurs…

Elle s'éloigne avec un petit signe de la main tandis que Draco me souffle, en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui :

- Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse, non plus ?

- Si tu insistes…

- Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur de me donner en spectacle.

- Arrête ta parano, personne ne nous regarde. Et puis si je n'avais pas fait ça, je crois que son mari m'aurait assommé.

- C'est tout ce que tu méritais, d'ailleurs… c'est pas avec elle que tu as… non ?

- Hé si… superbe souvenir, dis-je en soupirant et en m'attirant un coup de coude de Draco. T'as retrouvé ton fils ?

- Oui, il faisait les 400 coups avec Benjamin. Ils ont acheté des pétards je ne sais où.

- Sans blague ? Et si on essayait de se trouver une table, plutôt ? Tiens, il y en a une petite, là-bas. On va laisser Grace et Mickaël tranquilles, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco acquiesce et nous glissons difficilement à une petite table, au fond d'une terrasse. Pas le meilleur endroit pour voir les feux d'artifice mais je m'en fiche. Je jette un coup d'œil amusé au bar d'à côté où j'avais bu un verre avec Sarah, il y a longtemps, avant de me rendre compte que Draco était à une table à côté, bien accompagné.

Je me souviens très précisément de son regard froid, détaché, de l'épine fichée dans mon cœur, et de mon incapacité à lever la tête plus haut que le sommet de sa tête blonde. Mickaël et Grace tentent de parlementer avec un serveur pour nous avoir une grande table, mais même les dollars semblent inefficaces. Ca ne me dérange pas d'être coincé à une petite table avec Draco, tant qu'il n'y a pas la place pour glisser quoi que ce soit entre nous, pas un doute, pas un soupir, pas une larme. Rien.

J'aime voir son visage de près, ses yeux métal dépoli, sa bouche pleine, ses cernes un peu bleues, dont je suis la cause. J'aime frôler son bras dans la multitude, mine de rien, parce qu'il ne faut pas s'exhiber, un frôlement quand même, un regard quand même, et mon cœur qui bat, parce qu'il est à moi, ce soir. Il n'est pas à une autre table, beau mais lointain.

Non, il est là, contre moi, un peu imparfait, un peu fatigué, mais totalement à moi. Il me fixe avec surprise, devine-t-il mon désir dans mes yeux ? Un sourire entendu et je sens une légère pression de sa main sur ma main.

C'est vrai que certains soirs j'aimerais l'embrasser sur sa terrasse, partager son lit à la résidence, mais je comprends ses raisons, je les accepte. C'est aussi ça, l'amour.

Les feux d'artifice éclatent de toutes parts, au milieu des applaudissements nourris et des cris des enfants, je les observe de loin, un peu détaché. La main de Draco repose sur ma cuisse, tout à l'heure il trouvera un prétexte pour me rejoindre, et nous verrons à nouveau les étoiles, les yeux fermés.

Je réalise, sur cette place bondée et bruyante, que tout ce dont j'ai rêvé s'est réalisé, finalement. Un bon métier, un lieu de vie agréable, un amour. Comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que déteste Draco. Je sens une vague de bonheur fugace m'envahir, et éclater en moi, comme ce feu d'artifice sur nos têtes.

_**POV Scorpius**_

Le feu d'artifice vient de se terminer et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Non, je veux une autre glace, et péter encore quelques trucs avec mon frère. Bon, OK, c'est pas vraiment mon frère mais tous ceux à qui on explique qu'on vit sous le même toit sans être frères nous traitent de menteurs, tellement on se ressemble, alors … Mes doigts sentent la poudre et j'ai une soif d'enfer mais c'est pas grave. Je veux encore écouter le bal, regarder danser les filles et faire exploser quelques pétards. J'ai pas sommeil, de toute façon.

Mickaël, le nouveau fiancé de Grace nous jette un coup d'œil menaçant et on rentre en trainant les pieds, Benji et moi. Demain il repartira en pension et on a encore quelques fusées dans nos poches, qu'on utilisera plus tard, dès que Mickaël aura le dos tourné. Sa présence commence à m'agacer, il nous interdit de faire tout ce que mon père nous accordait, avant. Va falloir que ça change. Pas question qu'il fasse la loi.

En grimpant dans le monospace je lance un petit clin d'œil à Benji pour qu'il s'installe tout derrière, et je me cale contre mon père, en prenant l'air fatigué. Quand la voiture démarre je lève mes yeux vers son visage soucieux, alors qu'il prend bien soin de ne pas trop toucher Harry –comme si j'étais dupe de quoi que ce soit-, et je murmure :

- Papa, pourquoi t'es pas là la nuit quand je me lève ?

Il blêmit et bafouille :

- Ben heu… je dois être en train d'écrire, ou de marcher sur la plage, je pense…

- Ou alors il est chez moi, répond calmement Harry sous son œil horrifié.

Mon père toussote et se raidit, subitement muet. J'attends un petit moment que sa respiration se calme à nouveau, puis, comme si je venais juste d'y penser, j'ajoute :

- Papa, pourquoi on irait pas vivre chez Harry, tous les trois ? Comme ça je pourrais faire du snorkeling tout le temps, avec lui… et puis tu serais moins fatigué.

Mon père lance un coup d'œil affolé à Harry, qui rigole :

- Hé, mais je sais pas si je veux de vous deux chez moi… ! Toi tu fais du bruit et je suis sûr que ton père ronfle…

« Mais… » commence ce dernier, piqué au vif.

« Allez papa, dis oui » je lui chuchote en souriant et en me blottissant contre lui. « Je promets d'être sage… » je rajoute de mon air le plus angélique, celui auquel il ne sait pas dire non.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et mon père pousse un long soupir, comme s'il était au supplice.

Mais je devine qu'ils ont uni leurs mains, sur le siège, à l'abri des regards, et je pense même que nous formerons bientôt une famille, tous les trois. Pas une famille comme les autres, non, mais on n'a jamais été comme les autres, de toute façon.

Et d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, dans mon plus vieux souvenir, je me revois sur les genoux d'Harry, qui presse doucement ses mains contre ma poitrine, et je lis une expression nouvelle dans les yeux de mon père, comme un sourire. C'est marrant, mais ce souvenir là me fait toujours un peu chaud au cœur, quand j'y pense.

**FIN**

**Et voilà, c'est fini… de vieux souvenirs pour certains et une découverte pour d'autres, j'espère. Neuf mois d'écriture à l'époque et plus de 2700 reviews, une vraie folie ! Merci à ceux qui avaient voyagé avec moi à travers les tempêtes pour arriver à bon port, il y a presque 5 ans. Vous m'avez accompagnée longtemps et votre présence m'était précieuse, je vous garde une place dans mon cœur. **

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu ou relu, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année…**


End file.
